


Release

by Irisunohimitsu



Series: Release [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BDSM, BDSM origin stories, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, But it's OK they're still learning, Consensual Non-Consent, Darcy can't keep her mouth shut, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Disney, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Jane are buddies, Love Bites, Magic, Mile High Club, Mr 'spent a week watching porn', No not really Thor don't panic, Not the kneeling thing AGAIN, Not-great BDSM practice, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sass, Sex, Spanking, Steve is a decent human being, TMI as a weapon, kneel, loki is a little shit, or at least she tries, pagan sex rituals, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 188,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisunohimitsu/pseuds/Irisunohimitsu
Summary: Banished to Midgard, Loki makes a study of human sexuality and discovers something fascinating. Driven to explore he finds himself in a most unusual club where he meets another first-timer, an intriguing young mortal named Darcy. He is dominant, she is submissive. It seems perfect that they have found each other and can explore their desires together. Their developing relationship has much standing in the way of it though: Avengers, Mutations, Midgardian media, Asgardian gossips and more. Powers from beyond the realms who once held Loki in their grasp are on the move once more.





	1. Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> So, this whole story began a long time ago as a sort of escapism from exam and essay-related stress. It was inspired by the same thought process that had me writing 'An Internet Odyssey' (though they are not part of the same universe), and was largely an excuse for me to write some kinky smut which somehow developed something like a plot, and for the longest time I intended for it to be seen by no eyes other than my own. However, recently I've brought it out again and started to polish it up a little, just to see how it goes down out in the wild... after all, smut is fun, smut with Loki is fun, and smut with kinky Loki is, in my humble opinion, ALL the yes.

Loki hovered at the bar his lips quirked in an amused smile as he surveyed the inhabitants of the club. The atmosphere was undeniably bizarre. There was a lot of leather, with black as the general colour of choice - though splashes of brighter colours were dotted around the room. Most of the people in this room were milling around with their drinks as they would in any other bar – it was rather strange he thought, given his previous experiences of mortals and their decorum, to see a slightly overweight balding man wander up to the bar in a tight black corset and thong and order a pint. The normality of the actions of this man and everyone else in the room contrasting their clothes was one thing, but what more amused him was how the ‘normal bar’ atmosphere was further offset by the woman currently approaching the bar. She was a slender young woman with light brown hair and a large tattoo snaking across her back, naked aside from a pair of stockings with a garter belt and a tiny thong. She and had been circling the bar for some time with a tray of pegs held in her hands, offering this tray to patrons as she walked by and allowing them to place a peg anywhere on her body. Within a few minutes, she was standing before Loki with her tray nearly empty.

“Would you like to put a peg on me, Sir?” She asked lightly.

Loki took one of the pegs from the tray and considered the woman for a moment.

“Anywhere is fine Sir, provided it isn’t already covered.”

Most of the interesting places were already taken – the poor woman’s breasts looked like a pair of hedgehogs. An idea struck him and smirking, he lifted the peg and attached it to her nose.

“Thank you Sir,” she said with an amused smile, moving on to the next person along the bar.

Loki’s attention was now briefly caught by a pair stood against the wall of the bar. A man in a vest which appeared to be made of string had a curvaceous young woman trapped between him and the wall, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his legs spread wide. The woman’s dark hair was pulled back in a high braid to show the angles of her face, her eyes wide and expressive. As Loki watched, the man bent his head to whisper in her ear and the woman who had previously looked only slightly awkward was now clearly uncomfortable. She jerked her head away with a frown and muttered something back, trying to move away but finding herself still blocked in when the man refused to move. After a couple more of her unsuccessful attempts to escape Loki was considering intervening, but before he could move towards them she rolled her eyes and slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor, crawling out between the man’s legs and darting away.

She made good her escape by disappearing into the crowd of the bar with the man turning round just in time to see her go. Loki chuckled to himself and returned to his people watching, this time interested by a pair of older men who had just entered the room, a collar and chain around one man’s neck, the other end held by his companion.

“’Scuse me, do you mind if I squeeze in here?” Came a voice from just behind him. It was the girl whose escape he had just observed. She was just as attractive closer up, he noticed.

“Of course not,” he replied with a pleasant smile. “I see you managed to escape your companion then?”

The girl blinked at him in surprise.

“Oh, yeah, you saw that, huh?” A soft American accent, similar to Jane’s painted her words so she stood out from the hubbub of voices around them.

Loki nodded. “I did. I was just debating whether to come to your rescue when you rather handily rescued yourself.”

“Yeah he was getting a bit creepy and wouldn’t let me out the normal way. Pretty sure he’s wandering through the other rooms looking for me now so I thought I’d double back through the bar.”

“An excellent plan.”

“Yeah I thought so! The other option was to kick him where it hurts but I thought that might get me into trouble.”

Loki chuckled, and was about to voice his agreement when the bartender arrived and she turned from him briefly with an apologetic grin to make her order.

“Would you allow me to purchase that for you? As congratulations for your nimble escape, and perhaps for restraining yourself from violence.” Loki offered, fingers already moving for his wallet.

“Oh no, thank you but that’s alright, I was going to get one for myself anyway… company to drink it with sounds nice though, I kinda lost my friends!”

“Of course,” Loki acquiesced, somewhat surprised by her refusal. “What happened to your friends?”

“Hold on.” The girl paid for her drink then turned back to him.

“Well, I’m actually third wheeling for the evening. My friend and her boyfriend came along with me for a ‘moral support’ type thing – though actually my friend is also pretty curious about, you know, all this – and trying to get her boyfriend interested too. They’re probably wandering round the other rooms having a look at what’s going on.”

“And they just left you alone with that man?”

“Well, yeah. I told them they could go off on their own if I got talking to someone, and that guy seemed pretty cool at first so they figured I was alright. And hey, I was in the end, I got away! Oh, hey, sorry just realised I didn’t ask your name!”

“Ah yes, I am Lo-” But wait, to tell or not to tell? He didn’t really want to be recognised in so crowded a club in case it caused a panic. He’d worn his hair in its natural curls so he was a little less recognisable, but he was in fairly Asgardian-looking clothes, and really how many people on Midgard were called Loki? False name was probably safer. But since he’d already started to pronounce his name his options were somewhat limited. He cast around desperately for a name beginning with ‘Lo.’

“Ah, Loptr. My name is Loptr. And your name is?”

The girl raised an eyebrow, clearly not fooled.

“OK, Hi Loptr. Is that Scandinavian or something?

“Yes, my parents were Icelandic. I believe the name is taken from Norse Mythology.”

“Oh cool, well, I’m Darcy.”

“Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you, Darcy.”

Loki took her hand and raised it to his lips. It was always amusing to see how the action flustered Midgardian women. Darcy, however, did not giggle coquettishly, rather accepted his attentions with only a small smirk. There were the barest hints of pleasure in the slight twist of her lips and the flush of her cheeks, but her eyes sharpened almost suspiciously. Surprised, Loki quickly released her hand and straightened, quirking his lips in a bland smile.

“So, have you been here often before?” He asked.

“No not at all – this is actually my first time, hence the moral support! Surely you must have got that from my clothes? They nearly didn’t let me in!”

She gestured to herself. It was true that she was dressed considerably more conservatively than most in the room – Black hotpants and a black lacy top which covered what he suspected would be an impressive cleavage and skimmed across her delicate collarbone, hair pulled up to leave her shoulders bare, though a few whispy curls escaped, framing her face delicately. She was sexy, but subtly so – more similar to outfits he saw girls wear to a night out at a regular bar than to any of the fetish-wear that seemed to be the dress code. Darcy kept talking through his brief consideration, words spilling out of her mouth as though narrating her every thought.

“I mean, I was freaking out a bit before I came so figured I’d go for something black, cos y’know, that seems to be pretty much THE colour round here. But since I was basically on my own I didn’t want to go too… you know… not quite that brave yet – baby steps! Though I think I was actually freaking out way less than Dan – that’s my friend’s boyfriend – ‘til Ella – my friend – pointed out he could just wear smart trousers and a bow-tie with no shirt and get away with it. And she’s got him around to look out for her so she’s all dressed up in the tiniest, most see-through dress I’ve ever seen! But yeah, then there’s me and I feel like I’m wearing about ten times more than anyone else in the room, which is stupid cos that woman over there is wearing a latex cat-suit which covers way more than this does and…” She looked back at Loki to see his amused grin.  “…I’ll shut up now.”

“You look lovely Darcy, there is no need to fret. It is in fact my first time at such a club as well.” He deigned to mention that it was his first time at any variety of club, guessing that would be a bit of a strange thing to admit to.

“Seriously? But you’ve got the look right down with all that leather and stuff! Nice one!” She gestured to Loki’s clothing - having picked up on the leather vibe within moments of his arrival he had elected to change the waistcoat and dress trousers he had arrived in to the leathers he usually wore beneath his armour.

“Where’d you get them from if you’re not a regular? Oooh are you a LARPer?”

“Am I a what…?”

“OK that’s a no… do you act or something?”

That was as fine an excuse as any.

“A good guess, yes I do. I had these left over from a previous role. I had a look at some of the online pictures from previous events here and decided this would be appropriate attire.”

“Ah clever! I tried that but it just made me nervous cos all the photos were people in crazy outfits I wouldn’t be brave enough to wear, never mind actually affording to buy them in the first place! So, you’re an actor? Been in anything I’d know of?”

As they continued to talk Loki smoothly composed a background of half-truths, painting himself as an unsuccessful actor who got by working as a paid lab assistant for his brother’s partner in-between sporadic acting work. In turn, Darcy told him about her childhood in America, moving to the UK with her parents when her dad’s work offered him a choice between relocation or redundancy.

“I was pretty bummed,” she admitted as Loki hummed sympathetically, “I had this great college place lined up at Culver to do PolSci – oh, sorry political science, but I just didn’t want to be that far from Mom and Dad, y’know. We wouldn’t have been able to afford to see each other like, at all, even at Christmas, so it wasn’t much of a choice in the end. Probably a good thing though cos wow, shit has gone DOWN at Culver since I left.”

At Loki’s continued prompting she told him about her recently completed studies in Oxford – ‘But not THAT Oxford, like, the other college there which is still good but not OXFORD, y’know?’ Loki didn’t know but nodded anyway – and subsequent teacher training. The longer he kept her talking the less likely she was to ask him questions he couldn’t answer, so he stepped around her obfuscations to ask about her current work, surprised to find it was little to do with her training – a day job working from home writing articles for an online political magazine which she herself described as ‘a load of shite,’ and a few shifts per week at a cocktail bar near her flat.

She finished her drink and turned to him with a shy smile.

“So, d’you wanna go have a look around the other rooms?” She asked, not quite meeting his eye.

“Very much so.” Loki responded, draining the last of his own glass, smirking at her look of relief when he agreed.

“OK cool, off we go then!” She bounced away from the bar, smile tight with nervous energy. Taking his hand she darted ahead of him to the door, weaving easily through the crowded bar. The other rooms, unlike the bar, were free to be used for public scenes and play. Various apparatus were dotted around the room, and groups were gathered to watch some of the scenes.

Midgardians really were fascinating in their variety. Since reaching puberty, Loki had spent nearly a millennium frustrated by the lack of sexual deviancy in Asgard, finding his secret fantasies to be far more than any Aesir man or woman he met would ever dream of allowing. Perhaps he had merely been looking in the wrong places, but whilst he had had many perfectly enjoyable liaisons, never had they gone far beyond conventional, unembellished missionary position.  Fun, but for one so changeable as Loki, dulled after several hundred years of the same thing.

And then within mere months of his residence on Midgard, he had been led, through the wonders of internet pornography, to a world which much better suited his desires. He had to admit it was somewhat more surprising to see such things in person than it was to watch them online, but he kept his face impassive and glanced down instead at Darcy beside him. She was staring around the room as if unable to decide where to look first, her expression reflecting the bemused shock he had barely restrained himself from displaying. Eventually her gaze rose to meet his and he chuckled at the small embarrassed smile she offered him.

“Rather different from a computer screen is it not?” He teased, and she was surprised into a nervous laugh. “Relax.” He soothed, “No-one here is going to bite you.”

A cheeky edge slid into her smile as she whispered back.

“But what if I want them to?”

She laughed at Loki’s slightly widened eyes, even as a blush rose to paint her pale cheeks.

“Sorry. It was just too obvious a response; I couldn’t resist it. Seriously though, it’s one thing being privately comfortable with my own preferences, but another thing altogether being comfortable with them in front of other people. Feel free to poke a bit of fun at me if I get all bashful again and I’ll probably be alright!”

Loki chuckled again and put a hand on the small of her back. Glancing down he saw the same small smile cross her face as when he had kissed her hand – though this time with less of an edge of suspicion, he thought. She had a strange mix of confidence and insecurity, this girl, daring to make the moves but never quite sure of his positive response, enjoying the touch of his hand whilst not quite trusting in the contact. He increased the pressure of his hand slightly to guide her over to peer with interest at an apparatus which appealed to him.

“I will be sure to do so. Shall we go have a better look at things.”

She smiled more openly this time and allowed him to move them through the scattered crowds. They wandered slowly around the room, sticking loosely together and idly debating the purpose of some of the more obscure items on show.

Eventually they found themselves stood along the edge of the room watching a scene that was only just beginning. A tall blonde woman had just ordered her partner – who Loki absently noted was the peg girl from earlier – to spread her legs, and was now attaching a bar to cuffs around her ankles to force her to keep them wide. Her arms were then tied behind her back, and pulled upwards with a rope over a beam so that she was bent over forwards with her arms pulled up and back, and her legs spread. Her ash-brown hair slipped forwards, obscuring her face from view as she shivered in anticipation. The blonde circled her slowly a few times, occasionally reaching in to pinch a nipple or swat at her rear as the tension built. Eventually she walked over to a table that had been set up nearby, running her hands over the instruments available before selecting a leather paddle and a large round-headed vibrator. Loki cautiously slipped his hand from the small of Darcy’ back to curl around her waist and pull her closer, pleased when she moved happily to rest her warmth against his side. They stood watching in comfortable silence as the blonde brought the vibrator to peg-girl’s breast, touching it to a nipple which tightened instantly as she let out a quiet moan.

At the sound, the blonde brought the paddle down hard on the girl’s arse, causing her to jerk forward in surprise, her moan cut suddenly off. The blonde continued to tease with the vibrator, switching in the paddle whenever her partner made a sound until her skin was a deep shade of red. As the blonde went back over to the table to select her next tool, Loki glanced back down at Darcy, who was watching with interest, her cheeks slightly pink. Her eyes lingered mostly on the darker haired girl, following the rope up to the ceiling as she trapped her lower lip loosely between her teeth. The blonde came back from the table with a blindfold, which she fitted onto her partner before retrieving a flogger. As she began to drag the flogger across her partners back, Loki felt Darcy pull his arm and bent his head down so she could mutter in his ear.

“So, um, which of these two is playing your role?” She asked hesitantly, her hand still lightly on his arm as though unsure what to do with it.

Loki grinned, a predatory edge in the glint of his eyes. As if he would make it so easy for her – time for a little fun.

“Can you not guess?” He responded.

He slid his hand round to rest on her back and turned, bringing his back away from the wall to angle himself towards her.

“Uh, I think so but…”

“Yes?”

“Well, if I had to guess, which apparently I do now, I’d say you were, um, a dominant, or top or whatever you prefer to call yourself. Am I right?”

“Yes I suppose you are. And yourself? What, my dear, is your preferred designation?”

Her eyes had widened and her shy smile was back, this time with a hint of a challenge to it.

“Can you not guess?” She echoed gleefully, though her confidence ebbed a second later as she trapped her lower lip uncertainly between her teeth.

Loki laughed.

“I believe I can.” He lifted the hand not on her waist to loosely grip her chin, using his thumb to pull her lower lip from between her teeth as he leant in to whisper in her ear.

“I would guess, little Darcy, that you are a very lovely submissive.” He pulled away. “Am I right?”

“Yes.” She squeaked, dazed for a moment before giving him another grin.

He moved again so that he was in front of her, her back to the wall, the other performance forgotten.

“You’re not going to run away on me too are you?” He asked jokingly.

Darcy pretended to consider a moment.

“Hmmm… Not if you’re nice to me.” She laughed softly.

Loki huffed amusedly and moved his hands down her arms to her wrists, circling them with his fingers and pinning them against the wall.

“And if I don’t want to be nice?” He growled, their faces inches apart.

“I uh…” He could hear a smile in the tone of her voice, as if she was about to laugh at any moment. “I can work with that.”

Despite her carefree words her body tensed slightly, betraying a certain nervousness. He drew back and released one her wrists, loosening his grip on the other to hopefully relax her a little.

“May I?” He asked, gaze boring into hers.

She nodded, breathless and he brought his lips to hers, keeping the kiss gentle only long enough to ensure it was welcome before rapidly deepening it, pulling her up towards him. Her hands snaked around his back to pull him closer until they were flush against the wall. He twisted her braid around his hand, turning her head to the side, so he could trail kisses down her neck to nip at her collarbone. She moaned softly, pressing a kiss of her own under his jaw as he moved slowly back up to her lips. He captured her wrists again and held them to the wall at shoulder height, his lips hovering over hers before – they were interrupted.

“Um, excuse me, sorry.”

Darcy froze, her lips curling reluctantly under his into an amused smile as she pushed him away. He didn’t resist, instead turning to the sound of the voice, letting Darcy away from the wall to meet her friend.

“Ella! Uh, hi!” Said Darcy, a little sheepish under her friend’s amused expression.

“Hello there.” Replied Ella. “I see you’ve switched things up a bit. Having fun?”

Darcy looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded, grinning. Her friend grinned back.

“That’s good. Um, sorry but Dan and I were thinking of leaving now, if you wanted to come?” Ella looked unsure a moment.

Darcy glanced at Loki, back to Ella, and then over to a man hovering a few metres away who raised his eyebrows at her with a smile.

“Give me maybe… ten minutes?” Darcy decided reluctantly. “I’ll meet you in the bar in a bit.”

“OK, see you in fifteen minutes then.” Ella left with a wink, shooing Darcy back towards Loki where he waited.

She stepped hesitantly back towards him and he reached out to snag her hips and pull her closer.

“I take it you are leaving then?” He asked with a small frown.

“Well, yeah. I live with Ella see, and don’t really fancy the trip home on my own. But, well, could I give you my number? I left my phone with my jacket so I can’t get yours, but you could text me? I um… you seem cool, but to be frank I’d need to know you a lot better to be comfortable doing… well, anything like this.” She gestured around them, at the scene still going on behind them. “So, um, we could get dinner or something? Or are you coming here next week?”

“Unfortunately I do not currently have a phone.” Loki admitted, mentally cursing his misfortune. “I, ah, lost it. But I could perhaps take your email address and contact you thus until I am able to secure a replacement?”

“Yeah, sure. Do you have anything to write with tucked away in there?” Asked Darcy, poking at his leathers.

“I do not, but if you tell me, I assure you I will remember it.” Responded Loki with a smile.

Darcy rattled off an email address and he repeated it back to ensure he had it correctly – she looked unsure again, and he felt the need to promise her.

“I assure you, I will contact you – and if, for some reason you do not receive my email, I will be sure to come next week to meet you again. I am all in favour of your idea to get to know each other outside of this establishment... I would very much like to take you to dinner.” And he would – despite his intentions of coming here only to satisfy his curiosity without interacting with the other visitors, he appeared now to be leaving with the promise of further interactions. She intrigued him. Short, but full of energy. Shy, yet still able to summon confidence enough to return his flirtatious teasing in-between her blushes. Aware, at least on some level of her many attractions, yet uncertain and wary of any interest she received as a result of them. He for one was acutely aware from the slight tightness of his trousers following their heated kiss that he found her uncommonly attractive.

She smiled as he spoke and pushed herself up to her toes to kiss him, bracing her hands against his chest. He leaned into the kiss for a few minutes, running his hands up and down her sides before pulling back and turning her sharply away from him, pushing her forwards towards the door with his hands on her hips.

“Now, let us get on, we do not want your friends believing I’ve made off with you. Much as the thought may appeal.”

She tipped her head back to poke her tongue out at him and grabbed his hands, pulling him back through the crowd. They reached the bar and she paused. He could see her friends watching from closer by the door, Ella looking far more excited than seemed necessary. As she moved to press into him for what he guessed would be a farewell kiss, he held her back, a smile playing at his lips.

“I thought I might also return home now, if you and your friends would allow me to walk with you as far as our paths allow? I find this establishment threatens to become rather duller with your departure.”

She giggled.  It was difficult to tell in the darkness of the club, but he thought she might have blushed.

“Smooth talker aintcha? But yeah sure thing. We’ll probably get a taxi, but you can wait with us if you like?”

He nodded absently.

“OK, let’s grab our coats then?”

He followed her to her friends, hanging back as she hugged Ella.

“Oh my god you have to tell me everything!” He heard her friend whisper.

“Later!” Darcy hissed, before beckoning him over to join them.

“OK so this is Ella, and that’s her boyfriend Dan. Guys, this is Lo-Loptr.” She said, mimicking his brief stumble from earlier with a smirk back at him. “He’s walking me out.”

He managed his most charming smile as he shook hands with Dan and kissed Ella’s hand cordially as she giggled and pulled what he hoped were impressed faces at Darcy.

Dan and Ella stood slightly apart from Darcy and Loki, cuddling into each other despite the warm evening.

“See,” Darcy said, nudging him. “They were like that all evening, thanks for saving me from having to be a major third-wheel!”

“You’re very welcome,” responded Loki, leaning back against the wall and pulling her to stand between his legs. “Though I like to think my motives weren’t entirely selfless.”

A confused face was his only response.

“Well I far prefer to spend the evening in the company of a beautiful lady as opposed to drinking alone at the bar, as I was prior to your arrival.”

Darcy laughed.

“Oh you flatterer. Well, thanks, I guess. You weren’t such bad company yourself. Certainly better than what I had just escaped from.”

“It wounds me to be compared to that Neanderthal, even favourably.”

“Hey now nothing wrong with a bit of caveman instinct now and then.”

She cut off with a squeak, as his response was to turn them suddenly so the wall was at her back, one hand on her shoulder, the other bracing so he didn’t crush her against the wall.

“Is that so?” He murmured, lips brushing the soft shell of her ear, enjoying her sharp intake of breath as he moved his lips to her temple.

He pulled suddenly away again, standing back as if nothing had happened, cheerfully ignoring how her friends had stopped to stare at them. He opened his hand to show the phone he had liberated from her jacket pocket.

“Is this monstrosity really yours?” He asked of the hot pink phone, clearly several years old.

“Hey, be nice!” She laughed. “It used to be my sister’s, and it was cheaper to use an old phone than pay for a new one, and now I’m kinda attached to it. How’d you get that anyway?”

“From your pocket.” He smirked as she pulled a face at him. “I thought though, that I could perhaps enter my email address – just in case I do remember yours wrong – though I do not believe I have.”

“Yeah go on then.” Darcy took the phone from his hand and entered the passcode, opening up a new contact on the address book and passing it back to him, where he entered his email, which thankfully did not include his name, only initials. By the time he was done typing on the unfamiliar keys, their taxi had arrived.

“Was nice to meet you Loptr.” Said Dan as he and Ella ducked into the taxi, Ella waving from behind him.

“Likewise.” He responded with a slight incline of his head.

“And as for you.” He smirked, turning to Darcy who was waiting awkwardly to say her own goodbye. He took her hand and raised it to his lips again, brushing a lingering kiss over her knuckles before pulling her closer to kiss her lips. “You’ll be hearing from me.”

“Yeah I better be.” She smiled into his lips before pulling back and sliding into the cab.

“Budge up you lot. Right, see you soon Lo-Loptr.”

She waved as the taxi pulled away, and he waved back.

* * *

Ella was the first to speak, leaning around Dan who was sat in the middle.

“OK so, you had a good evening.”

“Maaaaaybe.” Darcy could not keep the grin off her face.

“I saw he had your phone. Are you seeing him again?”

“Yeah I think so. He lost his phone but we swapped email addresses. I think we’re going to go out at some point. And he’s going next week, so I think I will too.”

“So he’s… y’know?”

“Yeah, was that not obvious from his little display outside? With the wall?”

“Yeah, what was that about exactly?” Asked Dan.

“Neanderthals.”

“What?”

“We were just joking around and I compared him to one – I think he took it as an insult to his manliness. Then he stole my phone the sneaky bastard. Anyway, how was you guys’ evening?”

Ella smiled, leaning into Dan contentedly.

“It was good.”

“Good? That’s all I get?”

“For now.” Said Ella with a meaningful glance at the taxi driver.

“Fair enough.” Darcy leaned back to stare out the window as Ella dozed on Dan’s shoulder, and the rest of the ride passed in sleepy silence.

* * *

“Morning Loki!”

Loki groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The disadvantage of sleeping on the sofa: Jane’s damned early rising.

“It is still early Jane, let me sleep.”

“Stop being lazy Loki. So, where were you last night?”

“I went out.”

“Out, huh? Out where?”

“A club.”

“A club? You went to a club? You?”

“I would wager it was not the kind of club you are thinking of.”

“Um, OK. Well, did you have a good time?”

“Yes. Now go away.”

He heard Jane retreat to the kitchen, turning on the kettle and banging around looking for mugs. She was clearly making no attempt to be quiet. A few minutes later a cup of tea was plonked down on the table beside him and Jane pushed his legs off the sofa to sit down herself.

“There is another sofa right over there, kindly use it.” Loki grumbled.

“No, you’d never wake up if I left you to it. Come-on then, tell me about it.”

“There is very little to tell.”

“Well then it won’t take you long.”

Finally giving up, Loki sat up and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he reached for his tea.

“You are despicably energetic for this early in the morning, Jane Foster. Fine. I spent most of the evening sitting by the bar people watching.”

“And the rest?”

Loki sighed.

“And the rest I spent speaking with a charming young lady.”

“A lady, brother? Have you found yourself a woman?”

Thor. Fantastic, just what this unwanted conversation needed: A nosy brother.

“Thor do not get ahead of yourself.”

“But where did you find her Loki, you hardly leave these four walls.”

“He went to a club.” Jane supplied for him.

“Well, you must take me with you next time brother, I want to meet your lady.”

Thankfully, Jane took over at this point.

“Um, actually Thor, he probably wants to meet her a few more times on his own before he starts introducing her to family.”

For a moment, Jane was back in Loki’s good books after his early wake up.

“You did ask her on a date, right Loki?”

And back in the bad books again.

“If by ‘date’ you mean that I will see her again then yes. Except she asked me.”

“Hm, brave. But oh my god Loki that’s great – when?”

“I do not know yet, we have not arranged the particulars.”

“Well, you can have time off at the lab if you need to – ooh this is too exciting.”

“Thor control your wench.” Growled Loki as Jane shook his shoulder delightedly.

“Oh shut up you like me really.”

“Help me get a phone today and I might start to.”

“Deal.”

Their trip to the phone shop was uneventful. Fortunately, Jane had had the presence of mind to put Loki on a cheap sim card only contract with a phone bought separately, so they did not have to do any wrangling with contracts to replace the lost phone. They left the store relatively quickly with a smart new blackberry for Loki. Due to his Jotun body temperature, touchscreen phones were out, and his disagreements with predictive text (and alphanumeric keyboards in general) had played a significant part in the ‘loss’ of his previous phone, so really they didn’t have many other options.

The excitement came later. Thor had been sent out to the shops to buy more milk when Jane peered over his shoulder as he fiddled around with the email application, slowly typing out an email to Darcy.

“Loki, you can’t call her lady, at least try to speak like an Earthling… So, what did you say you do?”

“I told her I work sporadically as an actor, and that I am currently an assistant in my brother’s girlfriend’s lab.”

“An actor? Why?”

“To explain where I got my clothing.”

“Why what were you wearing?”

“My leathers.”

“Seriously? Man you must have got some funny looks, only place those would fit in is some sort of fetish club.”

Loki said nothing, a grin playing on his lips as he waited for her to get it.

“Wait, _really?_ ”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at her face – clearly shocked, but trying to hide it.

“Well, each to their own I suppose. Um, I don’t want to know any more thanks. And Thor is not going with you.”

“Oh but his face would be so very amusing upon seeing the place Jane. Even better than yours I fancy.”

“Shut up Loki. Wow that must have been some crazy people watching! So how’d you end up getting a girl there?”

“Oh, the usual way for places such as those. I chased her down, chained her up, and then... Oh Jane your face! It is as I said, we talked, and very little more. She approached me at the bar after losing her friends, I offered to buy her a drink. It was the first time either of us had been to such an establishment, so we conversed, and we explored – no not in the way you seem to be thinking – until her friends found her and she returned home.”

“And now you’re taking her for dinner?”

“Yes. Where would be an appropriate establishment for this? I know very little of Midgardian courting.”

“Well, for one we call it dating. How into her are you, exactly?”

“Into her? I am interested in her, if that is what you mean?”

“Well, yeah, but like, do you want to be her boyfriend like Thor is mine, or are you going for something a bit more… short term?”

“I… have not yet considered that.”

Jane hummed.

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter that much. Just tell her you don’t know London that well. Ask for her ideas.”

She paused whilst Loki typed.

“Why are you signing it Loptr?”

“I thought it was wiser to use an alias given my recent history with this realm.” Loki responded as he pressed the send button.

“Yeah OK fair enough. But if you guys get even a little bit serious, you know you have to come clean right?”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Loki put his phone down on the table and pretended to watch the television for a bit.

“Jane,” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I would prefer if you do not mention the fetish club element to Thor. Asgard is sexually very conservative – another way in which I do not quite fit in. Thor is already aware that I am rather more open than is the norm in Asgard – but in this case I would prefer he not know of my predilections – I fear he would be rather disturbed by them.”

“I won’t tell.” Jane agreed. “But I have been working on getting him a bit more used to Earth things, so I’ll slip in a few references here and there and try break it to him gently.”

“Thank you Jane.”

Ten minutes passed, and Thor returned from the shop, triumphantly hefting a bottle of milk and several tubes of Pringles, his current snack of choice.

Loki was now staring unabashedly at the phone on the table.

“She has not replied. Perhaps she did not receive my email… Should I email again?”

“No Loki.”

* * *

Darcy had been checking her email about three times as often as usual that morning. So when the email finally came through when she was watching Ella cook lunch she spotted it within minutes.

“Oooh hey Ella, he emailed me already!”

“What did he say?”

“Hang on… OK, he says that he has a phone now, so I should text him my number, and how about Monday night for dinner. Wait, shit, that’s tomorrow!”

“Oooh Darcy he’s keen.”

“Hm maybe. Don’t get too excited though, I don’t exactly have the best history with first dates.”

“Well, yeah, but he can’t be much worse than that guy who tried to make an innuendo out of your nostrils.”

Darcy snorted.

“Point. He wants my ideas for where to eat – where should I say? How’s Prezzo? I mean, it’s not exactly original, but oh my God their pasta is to die for.”

“No that’s fine I think. Oh but the pasta… now I want to go. Can I come?”

“No. Make Dan take you.”

“Can’t, he’s back to uni this evening.”

“Aww sucks. Wanna get takeout this evening then after he goes? I have to finish an article but then we could watch a movie?”

“Yeah sure.”

“OK, so know I should probably wait a bit, but screw pretending not to be interested. How do I reply?”

“Oh hey its Darcy, that girl you want to tie up and do naughty things to. Let’s have dinner.”

“Yeah, no. Seriously though, the guy writes, like he’s something out of Victorian times. Do I go fancy right back? Jeez, wouldn’t be surprised if he turned up to the date in a cape – or at least a full suit. Also, we’re watching Sherlock tonight now. I decided.”

Ella pulled plates out of the cupboard and began dishing out their lunch.

“Mmm Benedict Cumberbatch. Go get Dan for me would you?”

“He in your room?”

“Yeah. Didn’t even get out of bed yet.”

“Bum. He’s not going to be naked is he?”

At that moment Dan wandered into the kitchen, fully clothed.

“Morning Darcy, I’m not naked.”

“Oh good, I was just about to come get you. Food!”

“Morning sleepyhead.” Ella greeted him with a kiss. “You hear Darcy saying? That guy emailed her.”

“Really? That’s good, when you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow, I think.”

“Cool. Is it, like, a normal date or are you…?”

“Oh no no no,” Darcy hastened to clarify, “it’s just dinner.”

“Fair enough.”

The conversation moved on to their upcoming work weeks as they ate. Dan then excused himself to pack his bag up to leave and Darcy got on with the washing up.

“Right,” she announced as she dried up the last plate, “now I really am messaging him back.”

* * *

Almost a whole hour after he had sent the first email, Loki’s phone buzzed again. Loki was in the kitchen making drinks, but Thor saw it.

“Loki! You have received a message!”

“DO NOT touch the phone Thor!” Came Loki’s alarmed response.

He emerged from the kitchen carrying three mugs of hastily made drinks and snatched his phone off the table.

“What’s she say?” Jane emerged from her study-bedroom to get her coffee.

“We will meet tomorrow to go to a restaurant, as I suggested. An Italian place. Apparently they make ‘ridiculously tasty’ pasta.”

“Pretty standard first date fare then. Not a bit dull for you?” Jane teased.

“Yes well, the pagan sex rituals do not usually start until midnight, so we need to find _something_ to do until then.”

“ _Loki!”_ Jane hissed, as Thor choked on his coffee.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I jest, Thor. It is simply dinner. Perhaps if it goes well we will also have drinks. Perhaps if it goes really well I will then bend her over the bar and…”

“ _LOKI!”_


	2. Loki's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy go on their date, and certain truths emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so not much by way of smut in this one - sorry! Hopefully you'll still enjoy it anyway!

Darcy was already at their agreed meeting place in Trafalgar Square when Loki arrived, perched on the edge of the fountain looking around at the crowds in the square. She wore her hair down today, and it fell around her shoulders in messy curls. He waited until she was looking the other way, then slid up beside her.

“Looking for someone?” He asked, one hand stretched behind her in case she tipped backwards in surprise. She did not, only grinned brightly at him and slid down from her seat.

“Nah, just found them. Hi Loptr.” She stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Good evening. You look lovely Darcy.” Loki murmured, returning her kiss.

“Thanks. Shall we?” Darcy gestured shyly in the direction of the restaurant and Loki nodded.

“Lead on.” He hesitated, before taking her hand to tuck her arm through his. Jane had tried to drill a certain amount of Midgardian ‘dating culture’ into his head, saying people didn’t tend to hold hands on a first date. But this wasn’t holding hands, and it didn’t feel quite right for them to walk along completely separately. Darcy didn’t pull her hand away so he figured that at the least he had not caused any offence.

The walk to the restaurant was not far, and before long they were seated together at a table Darcy had reserved. To Loki’s great dismay, Darcy had made her selection within seconds of glancing at the menu.

“I always have the same thing here.” She explained. “Call me boring, but I don’t come here often, so when I do I always really feel like this one thing.”

“Understandable.” Replied Loki.  “What is mozzarella?”

“Oh my God you don’t know what mozzarella is?” Darcy gasped. “It’s a type of cheese – it’s really good.”

Rather than ask any more questions, Loki decided to order a pizza with mozzarella, peppers and onions which he was familiar with, and something called anchovies which he didn’t dare risk asking about in case they were also something apparently common knowledge.

They chatted whilst they waited for the food about their days at work. Loki did not want to reveal that it was Jane he worked with in case she put two and two together to make Thor, so he limited himself to joking about the impracticalities of living with his boss without mentioning exactly what they were working on.

The food arrived when they were debating which was worse, trying to edit 20 terribly written articles into something vaguely worth reading, or transposing 20 pages of readings into a database. Anchovies turned out to be a small fish of some sort. Loki wrinkled his nose at them, and poked his pizza when Darcy was busy tying her hair back from her face to get rid of the creatures.

The conversation quieted a little as they ate, Darcy offering him a forkful of her pasta in exchange for a bite of his pizza.

“So, what kind of acting do you do?” She asked suddenly. “I feel like I must have seen you in something, your face is kinda familiar.”

“I don’t believe you would have.” Loki lied smoothly. “Most of my work was in commercials in the USA, and only in the last few years. The costume you saw came from a television series that was sadly never shown. I didn’t exactly have permission to take that costume away, but I’m afraid I could not resist temptation.”

“Oh you rebel,” Darcy laughed, “so you were in America? Whereabouts?”

“New York mostly, though I spent a short amount of time in New Mexico.” The best lies were those with a hint of truth to them.

“My brother and I were born in England but moved to America when we were quite young. When his girlfriend had to move over here for work though, well, neither of us had much to hold us to New York so we decided to move with her.”

Perhaps it was time to move the conversation on.

“How long have you been living in London?”

“Oh, not long – I moved here the year after I finished my PGCE – that’s the teacher training.”

“Were you not able to find work in teaching then?”

Darcy hesitated.

“No, I, erm, I wound up going with something else. The magazine is interesting sometimes, and working in the bar is fun. It’s not a big place so it’s usually pretty quiet except when we have parties, but I get on well with the other staff so we have fun. Hardly anyone tips though, I always say I should head back over to America instead and work bars, and fake a British accent for a fortune in tips.”

She was trying to turn the topic away from teaching, that much was clear.

“No doubt your pretty face would aid you in the endeavour.” He smiled, enjoying how she stammered in response.

“Uh, thanks, I mean, uh, you’re a good looking guy, and you’ve still kept a pretty strong English accent – bet you were pretty popular over there too.”

“Not particularly. My brother attracted rather more interest.”

“Huh, their loss then. So, how come you never explored any um, clubs over there?”

“I was, ah, distracted. To be honest it never really occurred to me. And yourself?”

She paused as the waiter came over to ask if they were finished, swapping out their plates for the dessert menu.

“Never really had access to one – there isn’t one near where my parents live, and I wouldn’t want to go whilst living at home anyway. Then there wasn’t really one at college, just a monthly meet-up and occasional events out of town which I didn’t have a way of getting to. Plus I was too much of a wuss to go on my own so I didn’t go ‘til I had Ella and Dan to come with me.”

“I see.” Loki responded. “Dessert?”

Darcy glanced at the menu.

“Oooh I think I might have to, they have crème brûlées.”

This time Loki decided to copy her, rather than risk getting something strange again. This turned out to be a good choice, as the dessert was delicious. Even more delicious was the enthusiasm with which Darcy dug into her own pudding, the first bite gaining an almost sinful hum of pleasure that sent tingles straight to Loki’s groin. Forcing his eyes away from her he valiantly kept his concentration on his own food, enjoying the sweetness, and the mix of textures from the creamy base and burnt sugar on top.

“Do you have a particular time you need to be home by?” He asked Darcy as they finished up.

“Not really. I’d rather not be stupidly late, but I have a good while yet. Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Not really. Drinks, or perhaps a walk?”

“Works for me. You see Buckingham Palace yet? I think they light it up at night so it might be kinda cool. And if not there’s a park nearby.”

“I shall bow to your expertise.” Loki smiled as he caught a waiter’s eye to ask for the bill.

“Oh I think not.” He said as he saw Darcy reach into her handbag. “Please, allow me.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed slightly.

“You sure?” she asked. “I really don’t mind.”

“I am quite certain. You would not allow me to buy you a drink on Saturday, so I shall claim my right now instead.”

She laughed.

“Fine, thank you then. But I claim my right in advance to have my revenge next time.”

“As you wish.” Loki nodded, pleased she was already planning for another meeting. He paid for their meal and they left, Darcy pulling her hair down as they went.

“I have too much hair,” she explained. “Leaving it down whilst I eat almost always ends with it getting in the way somehow.”

“I can sympathise a little,” Loki laughed. “I used to wear my hair pushed back all the time, so I am still getting used to having it hanging around my face.”

“Huh, I really can’t picture you with your hair like that. Hang on.” Darcy threaded one hand into his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“Yeah I think it looks better how you have it now. But maybe I’m just biased towards curls.” She smiled, but then froze as she looked closer at his face. Loki closed his eyes, cursing himself for drawing attention to his hair.

“I knew I’d seen you somewhere…” She pulled her suddenly shaking hand back from his hair, and stepped away from him. “I knew your name wasn’t really Loptr. I, um… please don’t hurt me, I won’t… well, I…”

Loki winced as she trailed off, her body frozen as she stared up at him, eyes flicking around her as though assessing her chances of escape.

He took her hand and pulled her gently away from the crowded street, whilst she was still too frozen with shock and – though he hated to think it – fear to protest, tucking them both into a corner but careful not to trap her there, guarding his posture carefully to keep himself as non-threatening as possible, given how he towered over her.

“I swear to you Darcy; I mean no harm. Not to anyone on Earth or Asgard. Except sometimes my brother, but only when he and Jane are at their most obnoxiously saccharine.” He smiled, trying to be reassuring, but she did not laugh.

“Your brother… Thor?” She asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“So you’re really…”

“Yes, I am Loki. I am sorry I lied to you but Darcy, walk with me a moment, let me explain? Please?”

He gripped her arms, trying to make his expression as honest as possible, letting out a sigh of relief when she nodded cautiously.

He maintained a light hold on her arm as they stepped back out into the stream of people and followed her as she threaded her way through the crowd to a small park.

“I figure it’s a little quieter here.” She began. “So um…”

“Where would you like me to start?” He asked.

“How about ‘why you’re now dating humans instead of killing them?’ Or at least I hope that’s what you’re doing.” She asked sharply, voice trembling slightly even as she fought to keep it strong. Her eyes fixed on his face to try spot a lie.

Loki was sure some of his horror must have shown on his face as he rushed to clarify.

“I assure you I have no desire at all to kill you. Truly I mean no harm. To put if briefly, it was never my will to carry out those attacks. It was my body, but my mind was not my own. How much do you know of those events? Do you know of the staff I carried to give me control over others?”

Darcy nodded.

“Well, I was under the influence of something very like that staff, but far more powerful. I remember all of my actions as though I was a passenger, unable to turn myself towards or away from any course until I was broken out of the control when the Hulk decided to embed me in the floor of Stark Tower. It was not until my return to Asgard that the healers were able to detect the imprint of control upon my mind. They kept me there in a cell whilst they removed the last hold the Other had over me, keeping me there still longer until their conclusions were collaborated by SHIELD’s evaluation of the staff. And then I was absolved.”

Scepticism was written in every line of Darcy’s face.

“So why are you here now, if all of that is true?”

“Truthfully, I am being punished for actions previous to the New York incident, of which I am undeniably guilty, though I never intend to repeat such behaviours. I orchestrated the banishment which saw Thor meet his Jane, and attacked him whilst he dwelt as a mortal in New Mexico. I make no excuses for my actions as they were my own, made for foolish reasons rooted in issues that festered for several hundred years. They no longer hold any significant sway in my mind, but I cannot deny that they were once overwhelming.

“The Allfather believed my ordeal with the Chitauri to be partial punishment for my actions, and has therefore been lighter handed in his current dealings with me. I am banished to Midgard until such time as he elects to offer me a review off my sentence. Thor is here allegedly to oversee my progress, which is why I still reside with him and Jane.”

“So how much longer are you here for?”

“It is difficult to be sure when the Allfather will decide to offer me a chance to prove my remorse. We do not have an easy relationship. But I am trying, Darcy, and I am not a danger. Believe me?”

He slid his hand down the arm he still held to take her hand, holding it gently in both of his.

“I could take you to meet my brother if you wish? He can collaborate my story.”

Darcy’s response was quiet, her eyes were downcast.

“If you’re telling the truth, I’m sorry, but yes, I think I need to meet your brother. Where do you live?”

Loki told her and she nodded in acknowledgement.

“That’s not so far from me. But I… look, I’m not going anywhere alone with you. I just… I know I was fine before but that was before I knew your secret, and on the off chance that you’re lying about the whole mind-control thing…” Her voice shook slightly and her eyes tracked Loki’s every movement.

“Very well,” Loki nodded, frowning as she winced slightly at the sudden motion. “Are you willing to take the underground with me? The walk to our flat is well populated and I can have Thor meet us at the door.”

Darcy hesitated, then nodded. “OK.” She allowed him to walk ahead of her, following him closely to the nearest train station, her fearful eyes never leaving him for more than a few moments.

* * *

As Loki had promised, the streets around the flat he shared with Jane and Thor were still busy. Loki stopped outside the front door to their apartment, Darcy almost walking into him, but shying away at the last moment to avoid the contact. Rather than pulling out his own key as he usually would he pressed the number of their flat to call up.

“Yes, hello?” Came Jane’s voice over the intercom.

“Jane, it is Loki.”

“Oh, hey Loki, you forget your key?”

“Not exactly…” Loki hedged, “If I could just speak to Thor?”

“Sure, hang on.”

There was a brief scuffling over the line as Jane moved over for Thor to talk.

“Back so early brother? It is not a cold night I thought you would be walking still?”

“Yes well that was the plan, but things did not quite work out.”

“How so?”

“I need you to come meet Darcy and I at the door.”

“Oh!” Thor’s voice was jubilant even over the intercom. “You have brought her here? I had thought I was not to meet her yet?”

“Thor, now is not the time. Darcy figured me out rather quickly, I am afraid. Would you just come down to meet us? She does not wish to go anywhere alone with me at this moment.”

“Why ever not? Did you not tell her you were innocent of all ill intent?”

“Well of course I did,” Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes as Darcy looked up at him guiltily, “but she has quite wisely chosen to speak to you rather than simply take my word for it.”

Jane cut in at this point, shooing Thor out the door of the flat to meet Loki and Darcy. “He’ll be down in a second guys,” she promised.

Sure enough, Thor appeared moments later, opening the front door and politely ignoring Darcy’s slightly awestruck face as he kissed her hand politely in greeting, his lips lingering considerably less than Loki’s ever had.

“I am most pleased to meet you Lady Darcy, I trust my brother has treated you fairly.”

“Um,” Darcy blushed, stammering out her reply. “Yes, he’s been, I mean, I didn’t know who he was but um… yeah he’s been good, I mean fine, I mean…”

Taking pity on her confusion Loki strode ahead through the door, holding it pointedly open for Thor and Darcy to follow.

“Perhaps we should continue this inside, Thor. Doorways are not an appropriate place for such conversations as must be had this evening.”

Thor and Darcy followed behind him up to the flat, Darcy’s eyes still wide, hands pushed into the pockets of her jacket to hide that they were trembling slightly.

Jane was waiting for them at the door to the flat. “Hey there you must be Darcy. Why don’t you use the spare bedroom to talk with Thor? Loki and I can stay out here. I’m Jane by the way, Thor’s girlfriend.”

“Tell her everything Thor.” Loki’s voice was hoarse.

Nodding seriously, Thor led Darcy into the room and closed the door behind him. As the door clicked shut, Loki sank down onto the sofa with a groan.

Jane patted his arm awkwardly as she sat back down next to him.

“Did it at least go well up until she realised?”

“I believe so. The food was passable, though I accidentally ordered anchovies on my pizza without knowing what they were. I removed them though.”

“How do you order anchovies accidentally?”

“I did not know what they were. And since I had already asked what mozzarella was I did not wish to make more of a fool of myself.”

Jane laughed mercilessly, but at least her fearless mockery helped make him feel something less of a monster.

“Dessert was better, I simply copied Darcy. It was after we left the restaurant that problems arose. I drew attention to the way I normally wear my hair, and she pushed it back to see what I would look like, and then recognised where she had seen me before.”

“I see. Well, did she at least tell you which look she prefers? If she likes the slicked back look you’ve still got time to grab some hair gel.”

Loki threw a pillow at her.

“She actually said she prefers it as it is, so I believe I will leave it for now. Unless you believe I should greet her in full battle regalia upon her return?” He raised an eyebrow to show he was not asking in earnest, in case Jane decided to laugh at him again.

“No definitely not,” she replied, her own brow lifting in return. “If the hair was a no-no she definitely won’t go for the helmet.”

Loki snorted. Feeling unusually appreciative of Jane for distracting him from the events in the other room.

“Thank you Jane.”

“You’re welcome. So do you like me now?”

“Perhaps a very little.”

“Good enough.”

There was a moment of quiet whilst Loki attempted to stare a hole into the door, and Jane debated asking him a question.

“Ask it.” Loki growled, his patience, worn thin by nervousness quickly overcome by Jane’s fiddling.

“Did you _really_ meet her in a fetish club?” Jane burst out. “She seems so… normal!”

“Don’t be fooled, she is in truth a vampire.”

Jane snorted and pulled the blanket back over herself, throwing half to Loki.

“So you must actually quite like this girl then, if you brought her back to see Thor about this?”

“Yes we already established that.” Loki’s eyebrows pulled down into a deeper frown as he sat stiffly under the blanket. He did like Darcy – they got on. She was intelligent and kind, and brave enough to follow a supposed criminal home with little guarantee of her safety – or perhaps that was foolishness. Either way he was glad of it.

“Well at least if things work out you don’t have to worry about her meeting Thor being a big deal.” Jane pushed, trying to coax him to relax. Loki though, refused to be drawn.

“I suppose.”

Jane gave up and turned the television back on to drown out the voices drifting through the bedroom door. Loki stared at the screen as he avoided looking at the door, but did not pay the slightest attention to whatever documentary Jane was watching. Instead he let the screen drift out of focus so all he saw were the lights dancing across his vision.

* * *

Loki leapt to his feet as the door opened, ignoring Jane’s yelp as he took the blanket with him. Thor emerged, followed by Darcy, who paused awkwardly in the door.

“Um, hi.”

Jane waved from the sofa.

“Coffee?” She asked, cheerfully covering for Loki who was still stood looking awkward with the blanket wrapped half around his waist.

“No thanks,” Darcy replied. “I think I might have to head back actually; my flatmate will be wondering where I’ve got to. Lop- um, L-Loki, would you walk with me? It’s not too far.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki quickly untangled the blanket from around his legs, throwing it at Jane’s head to cover her pleased grin, though he could not quite hide his own pleasure at hearing her call him by his true name without fleeing. “Shall we?”

They walked for the first few minutes in silence, neither of them sure where to start. Finally, Darcy broke the quiet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“That is quite alright. As I said to Thor, it was wise of you not to take my word for it.”

“You’re not totally in the clear though. I still have a lot of questions.”

“Naturally.”

“I think they can wait though.”

“As you wish it.”

“Cool. And um, can we not go to the club next week – maybe get a drink instead or something? I’m definitely going to need to take that side of things a little slower now I know a bit of your… um, history.”

She didn’t sound accusing, more faintly amused.

“I suppose I could live with that… on one condition.” Loki smiled predatorily.

“And what’s that?” Darcy asked nervously.

“Just that, should we go again in the future, I get to choose what you wear.”

“Oh god you’re not going to put me in armour like yours are you?”

Loki let a wicked grin light his eyes.

“Oh nothing so modest I assure you.”

“Hmm…” Darcy considered, her eyes lit with interest. “Only if I get veto powers. And you have to be nice. Well, nice-ish. Remember I’m totally not used to that sort of place. Nothing too tiny.”

“Then we have a deal. Well, now I shall have to try extra hard to be sure I get that chance. Shall I shower you with gifts and chocolate? Tell me Darcy, what are your favourite flowers?”

Darcy snorted.

“I regret it already. I dunno I guess I like irises.”

“Iris is a flower? I thought it to be a name, or a part of the eye?”

“Well it is those things, but it’s a flower too, do you not have them on Asgard? Oh! That’s why you didn’t know what mozzarella is! Cos you’re not even from the right planet!”

“Indeed. Did you notice that I ordered anchovies with my pizza? I did not want to ask what they were in case that was also common knowledge.”

Darcy laughed.

“But your pizza didn’t have anchovies on it?”

“No, I removed them when you weren’t looking.”

“With magic?”

“Indeed.”

“So you still have your powers?”

“I do.”

“How come?”

“Removal of my magic entirely is not easy – nor safe for me, and the Allfather wishes me punished, not dead. They also serve as something of a temptation to ensure my changed behaviour is a true change of my intentions, not just a result of being unable to act. I still retain the power to wreak havoc upon this realm, but it is only so long as I behave that I am allowed my freedom. There is a trace upon me which will alert the Allfather immediately should I abuse my magic to bring undue harm to others. Should this trace be activated I will be immediately removed to Asgard’s deepest cells, likely never to emerge. Not that I have any attention of wreaking havoc anyway – certainly none of the harmful kind.” 

“I see… will you show me?”

In reply, Loki filled the air around them wish soft golden lights. Darcy smiled broadly and reached out to touch one of them.

“They’re like fireflies!” She laughed as it floated away from her fingers. “When I was back home in America there were fireflies by the river in the summer, and I used to cycle along the way home from work super slowly so I could watch them. One time I went past drunk and got so excited looking at them my poor friend had to basically drag me away.”

She reached out for another of the lights, chasing it with the tips of her fingers.

“I like magic.” She said with a nod. “You can stay.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

They turned a corner onto a busier street and Loki waved his hand, vanishing all the lights save for one, which he set to hover around Darcy’s head.

She pouted up at him and he laughed, pointing to the remaining light.

“I let you keep one.”

“Fiiine. So how you finding Earth so far? How long you been here, actually?”

“Slightly more than a month.”

“Ah, no wonder you didn’t know what mozzarella is then. It takes humans more than 3 years just to be able to pronounce it… though I guess a 3-year-old might still know what it is – oh actually, hold on, how old are you? You said something about hundreds of years earlier.”

“In mortal terms I would be somewhere in my twenties, I believe.”

“And in actual years?”

“Ah… a little over a thousand years.”

Darcy whistled.

“Well, that’s one heck of an age gap…” She lapsed into thought for a moment, then suddenly squawked, “Holy crap I’m dating a prince!”

“You forget that I am banished,” Loki laughed, “I am a prince no more.”

“Well yeah, but you were, and probably will be again eventually, so it counts. Don’t burst my bubble.”

“Don’t what?”

“S’an expression, means don’t ruin my fun or something along those lines. So, um, what’s the deal with all this? Is it a big secret or can I tell Ella?”

“I will leave that to your discretion. I am not actively hiding myself, but then, neither have I yet kept company with any people who are not already aware of my origins. Perhaps it would be best to avoid telling too many people, but if you believe your friend can keep your confidence then I am not opposed to your telling her.”

“OK cool, cos that would be a hell of a secret to hide.”

“On second thoughts perhaps I should have waited to see how long you could keep your silence.”

“Ah-ah, too late now you already said it was OK.”

“But do you really want to risk nationwide panic?”

“Oh shut up, Ella will probably be more excited about it than scared.”

“Truly?”

“Yup. She’s my best friend, after all, and _I’m_ here, aren’t I? OK, well this is me.”

They had stopped in front of a small block of flats.

“I’m on the fourth floor. No lift of course, but at least the stairs are good exercise.”

“May I walk you up?”

Darcy shrugged.

“If you like. It kinda smells on the stairs though, just to warn you.”

“I could fix that if you wish.”

“Seriously? OK, never mind me, I think Ella might just jump you if you do that. She complains about it every single time she comes in.”

“Jump me?”

“Erm, expression.”

She turned to walk to the door but Loki quickly caught up with her.

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Um… throw herself at you?”

Loki made another questioning noise.”

“Jump on you, erm… oh for goodness sake Loki it means she’d try kiss you, or have sex with you or something, but I didn’t mean it literally!”

Loki laughed.

“I knew that.”

Darcy gaped.

“You… you. You prat!”

She growled at him and he laughed again, flicking his wrist to send a wave of fresh air up the stairwell ahead of them.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Maybe a little.”

They bantered back and forth all the way up the stairs until they reached the door. Darcy dug in her handbag for her key then paused on retrieving it.

“I… um,” she hesitated, hands fluttering at her sides.

“Unexpected revelations notwithstanding, I had a pleasant evening, Darcy.” Loki took over. “I hope I will see you again.”

Darcy smiled.

“I think I’d like that too. Text me about next week yeah?”

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

She laughed.

“You don’t have to back right off you know. Come here.”

She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to kiss his lips. He tangled one hand in her hair to hold her there for a chaste, but lingering kiss, then forced himself to pull back.

“Goodnight Darcy.” He smiled and turned to slip back down the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Darcy's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A developing relationship, another date, and Darcy has a secret of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midweek update! Hooray.
> 
> This one is still low on smut, because their relationship is still developing -these things take time! To those who are keen for the smut to come though, next chapter. Sunday. You can manage a few more days, I'm sure!

Darcy had barely made it inside before Ella’s head popped out from her room.

“How’d it go? Does he look as good in regular clothes as he did in leather?”

“Oh hell yes he did,” replied Darcy, hanging up her coat with a wistful grin. “But that must have been the weirdest date I have ever been on. I’m getting into my jammies, follow me if you like.”

She wandered into her room with Ella following behind her, sitting down on her bed as Darcy pulled out her pyjamas.

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Weirder than the nostril guy?”

“Maybe? No. Actually no, nothing is that weird.”

“Huh. So what was weird?”

“Well, for one thing I met his brother.”

“No, really? Where? Did you see him at the restaurant or something?”

“No we went back to their flat.”

“Oh did you now?”

“Not like that Ella. His brother is Thor. Like, THE Thor.”

“What? Like, the Avenger?”

“Yah.”

“But his brother is… No… Darcy, no, you’re joking?”

“Not even a little bit. Turns out Loptr is Loki, and he’s not actually trying to take over the bloody planet. I frickin’ _knew_ he was giving me a fake name!”

The next half hour was spent telling Ella what Thor and Loki had told her, Ella listening in disbelief.

“So are you still dating him?”

“I guess so. I’m seeing him Saturday, definitely. We’re not going to the club though, gonna do something else. Drinks I think. Not all that creative but I’m sure we’ll live.”

“Well, you’re basically his introduction to Earthling dating, gotta go with the classics.”

“Hah, don’t even joke about that, it’s kinda intimidating. I’m dating a prince Ella, it’s like 5-year-old Darcy’s dream come true!”

“Oh my god you are!”

“Well, technically I’m not, cos he’s banished right now, but I basically am, so still!”

“Do you think it’s too soon for me to start calling you Princess Darcy?”

“Maybe just a little.”

“I suppose… is that a firefly?”

“Loki did it.” Darcy swatted at the light floating absently around her head. It darted away and settled in her hair.

“Loki did…? This is so weird. Can I tell Dan? It’d feel weird not telling him.”

“Um, I don’t know, it’s not entirely my secret – I’ll text Loki tomorrow to ask him if he minds – can it maybe wait ‘til next time he visits?”

“Yeah I guess so. OK, I’m going to bed cos I have to be up for work tomorrow. Goodnight love.”

“Night. Have a good day at work if I don’t see you in the morning.”

“Please, Darce. We both know you won’t make it out of bed before 9.”

* * *

‘Loki, how do I turn off your damn glow-bug? And why is it waking me up at 6:30 in the morning.’

Loki smiled, his bad mood at being woken banished by the arrival of Darcy's text, quickly tapping out a reply.

‘I assume it must have woken up when I did. Blame Jane –I would much rather still be sleeping myself.’

‘Can you make it go away?’

‘Not from this distance. It will disappear if you touch it.’

His phone did was quiet for a few minutes before it buzzed again.

‘No good. Stupid critter is too quick. Fell out of bed trying to catch it and now Ella thinks I’m a lunatic.’

Loki laughed aloud as another text came through.

‘Would it go away if I killed you? I changed my mind, magic sucks.’

‘Someone is not a morning person.’ He sent back.

‘Not even a little. OK, I have it trapped under my pillow. Go away now I’m going back to sleep.’

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Commented Jane, bringing his tea to the sofa as usual.

“Darcy is threatening to kill me.”

“Already?”

“Well, I do not believe she is serious about it.”

“Yet.”

“Yet,” Loki agreed.

His phone beeped again a couple of hours later.

‘Hello again, sorry bout earlier, like you said, I’m not a morning person! X’

‘No need to apologise, if I had any choice in the matter I would not be either.’

‘Haha. Seriously though, sorry to ask this but could you maybe come over later and get rid of it for me? I really can’t have it buzzing around at the bar later.’

‘Of course, I take time for lunch from 12:30 until 1:30, so if you are agreeable I could come then.’

‘Works for me. :) ’

“Jane?” Loki called across the lab, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Loki? What’s up?” Jane appeared from under a large piece of equipment she had been tinkering with.

“I merely wanted to let you know that I will be visiting Darcy over lunch rather than joining you in the canteen.”

“I’d be cross at you for abandoning me if you weren’t so darn cute.” Jane cooed. Loki bristled.

“I am not cute. I am simply doing her a favour.”

“Whatever Loki. You got those readings?”

Loki grumbled and wandered back to his workstation where he went back to the task of interpreting the peaks and troughs of a line graph into useable figures. The hours until lunch dragged by, but eventually it was time, so he grabbed his jacket and called goodbye to Jane, a neat table of readings scrolling out of the printer behind him.

* * *

Unsure exactly what time to expect Loki, Darcy was on high alert for the sound of someone at the door. When the postman came at 12:15 she nearly jumped out of her skin. At least her work today was pleasant. She was writing an article of her own for once. Her bosses at the e-zine were finally starting to trust her with a little of her own material, which was amazing for various reasons: She got to write about something which interested her at least a little; she was getting her own work out there so she could hopefully move on to somewhere more reputable soon; and most importantly, she didn’t have to deal with other people’s terrible grammar and dire attempts at political metaphor. She was just starting on her conclusion when Loki arrived. She couldn’t stop her grin as she ran to get the door. His hair was pushed back today, making him far more recognisable.

“Hey Loki, come on in, I’m all set up in the living room.”

“Good day Darcy. I understand you have a ‘damn glow-bug’ you need exterminating.”

“Aw don’t put it like that, you’ll make me feel bad for the poor little guy.”

“And yet you were quite willing to kill me to get rid of it.”

He looked down at her bare feet and slipped his shoes off in the hall, following her through the flat.

“Yeah well, maybe the sparkle is just cuter than you.”

“I fail to understand how a tiny inanimate mote of light can be cute.”

“It just is, kay?”

“Well, maybe I should just leave it be then.” Loki began to turn back to the door. Darcy immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Nonono I didn’t mean that you have to get rid of it. It’s cute, but it’s driving me nuts. It keeps sitting on my nose when I’m trying to work.”

Loki laughed and reached out his hand, the light settling on the tip of his finger. He held it out to Darcy.

“Touch it, it will not move this time.”

Darcy reached out her hand to touch the light and it disappeared with a small shower of sparks.

“Aww bye-bye sparkle. Thanks though.” Something caught her attention and she glanced down at his feet, doing a double take at what she saw there.

“Are you wearing Hulk socks?”

“Jane thought they were an amusing ‘Welcome to Earth’ gift.”

“Hah, I approve.”

“Traitor.”

“Yup.” Darcy felt suddenly nervous. What now? “I would offer you food, but we only really have leftovers. We have coffee or tea though, if you want to stay for a bit?”

“Tea will suffice, I can find myself some lunch later.”

“OK cool, er, sit tight, I’ll put the kettle on.”

Instead of waiting, Loki followed her into the kitchen. She nattered absently about her morning as they waited for the kettle to boil, embellishing the adventures of the glow-bug and explaining the article she was working on to him.

“Also, did you know they take pictures at that club? Ella sent me a link to the website earlier, and they got one of us, just before Ella came over. Don’t worry you can’t see our faces properly or anything. We’re only in the background of a picture of that scene we were watching, but – um, hi.” she cut off as Loki’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“How did we look?” Came his voice in her ear.

“Rather good actually, if I say so myself.”

“Is that so?” He spun her around to face him and Darcy grinned.

“It is so.” She turned herself back around to the counter. “I’ll show you later. Tea’s done brewing, pass the milk? It’s in the fridge.”

He chuckled and pulled away from her.

“Tease.”

“Who me?” She batted her eyelashes at him innocently. “Never.”

She walked back to the living room with Loki trailing behind her and she put their mugs on the coffee table, moving her laptop off the sofa so there was room for them to sit side-by-side.

“I’m not the most professional of writers, working from the sofa and all, but my desk chair was making my back hurt.”

“And slouching on the sofa is better?”

“I have more room for cushions. So, how come you’re working with Jane? Do you know much about astrophysics?”

“I studied something similar in Asgard for a time. But no, I am no expert. I have mostly taken over the administrative work. It is not exciting work, but I do not have many other options – few places are willing to hire an un-documented ex-supervillain.”

“Spose. So what does Thor do?”

“Very little. He makes paid appearances as an official ‘Avenger’ and defender of Earth. And of course comes to the planet's aid when called.”

“Wow, sounds like he got a pretty nice deal, in-between crises anyway!”

“Indeed, though he complains the fans can sometimes be a little much.”

“I can imagine. Lots of squealing, yeah?”

Loki nodded and sipped his tea. Darcy smiled as he moved a hand to rest on her leg, launching into a story about one occasion when Thor had been cornered by a group of fans. His voice did funny things to her stomach as he gleefully embellished the story, and she struggled not to be distracted by the feel of his thumb rubbing absent circles on her thigh.

They chatted comfortably for a while longer, until Loki announced that he had to return to work. Darcy looked at the time and yelped.

“Loki, it’s already 20 past, there’s no way you’ll be back in time.”

“Oh I am sure Jane would not be overly upset. Besides Darcy,” he disappeared suddenly, reappearing in the hall. “Magic, remember?”

Darcy walked out to the hall to join him. He was bent down to put his shoes back on and she took the chance to ogle his rear. It was rather nice really, she decided.

“I forgot.”

Loki looked up, catching her looking at him and smiling, his own eyes travelling slowly up her figure before he stood.

“Well, taking my own talents into account, I believe we have time to spare.”

He approached Darcy, reaching out to draw her closer. She grinned as he pulled her flush against him, resting her hands on his chest.

“Oh but you didn’t have lunch yet, won’t you need to stop somewhere on your way back?”

Her grin widened as he pulled her even closer, one hand sliding up her back.

“Trying to get rid of me already?” His lips were centimetres from hers.

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I should think not.” He growled, and moved a hand to the back of her head, crushing her lips to his.

The hesitance from the night before was all but gone, and she slid her hands up to his shoulders, sliding one hand into his slicked back hair, and smirking as she realised she had moved it out of shape and he would return to work with his hair messed up. Loki realised it too, as he reached back to pull her hand from his hair.

“Keep that up and I will mark you right here” he tapped her neck, just below her jawline, “for you to take to work this evening.”

“Sorry,” Darcy murmured into his lips, not really sorry at all.

His hand tightened in her hair, pulling her back to look into his eyes, one hand stroking down her cheek to tilt her chin up as his lips curved in a wicked smile.

“No you’re not.” He purred, “but oh, you will be.”

Darcy bit her lip to hold back her smile, failing miserably as Loki kissed her one more time.

“Not yet though, I have to get to work. Thank you for the tea.”

And he disappeared, leaving her stood in the hallway, disorientated, her hair a mess and a reluctant grin on her face.

She wandered into the bathroom to fix her hair up before moving her laptop to the desk in her room, trying to bring her focus back to her work. Easier said than done when her brain, all hyped up from his dark promise in the hallway kept conjuring up images of Loki doing unspeakable things to her on said desk.

* * *

“Hey Loki. Have a good time with Darcy?” Jane called as Loki reappeared in the corner of the room.

It had taken a while for her to get used to his ‘teleporting,’ as she insisted on calling it. It was only after designating him a special ‘teleporting’ corner of the lab that she stopped dropping whatever she was holding when he appeared.

“I did indeed.” He replied, strolling out of the corner and hanging his coat back up.

“Hair’s looking good.” Jane’s smile was suggestive and Loki rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone to text Darcy.

‘You are definitely in trouble, my dear. I will give you one guess as to the first thing Jane picked up on upon my return.’

The reply came not long after.

‘Would’ve taken you 2 seconds to tidy it up – magic, remember? Bet you just wanted to show off. :P’

Well, she wasn’t wrong really, he thought as he pushed back a few stray strands, still making no move to fix it properly.

‘Perhaps,’ he wrote back, ‘however, I have decided you are still in trouble.’

“Phone away lovebird, she’ll still be there later. Can you help me get this stuff up to the roof?”

Reluctantly, Loki pocketed his phone and rose to take an armful of equipment from Jane.

He did not have time to check his phone again for a good hour, busy helping Jane set up a network of wires, plastic tubes and intermittently flashing lights across half the roof of the building. When he finally did duck round a corner to look at his phone, Darcy’s text had his eyes widening and his mind producing a host of vivid images to go with the two words of her reply.

‘Yes Sir.’

* * *

He did not reply until later that evening. Consequently, Darcy spent a disproportionate amount of time agonising over her reply. Had it been appropriate? He’d seemed pretty keen on that dynamic earlier, but what if calling him ‘Sir’ was a bit much for him? What if he didn’t like that, and she’d weirded him out. What if she’d done the exact opposite, and he took her reply as the establishment of a Dom/sub relationship she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for yet. What if she was ready for it, and only holding herself back because she felt like she should? How wide was the gap between what she was already fantasising about and what she was actually ready to do?

When poor Ella arrived home from work, casually asking how Darcy’s day had been, she was suddenly swamped with all of Darcy’s worries on the subject.

She still felt a little strange about her involvement with Loki – he was the stereotypical ‘bad-boy-gone-good’ she always wound up crushing on in films but swearing away from in real life, wrapped up in a gentlemanly exterior she still couldn’t be sure was more than superficial.

Her resolve to keep things ‘vanilla’ before moving into a more experimental relationship later was weakening rapidly, less than a day after her discovery of his identity. She couldn’t deny that she had loved the chemistry in the moment, but should she really be going there so soon?

Certainly she had no real complaints about it. His actions in the hall had not really been far from the first time they met in the club, and she’d had no problem at all with that. He’d been good to her so far, skipping lunch to spend time with her and going out of his way to win her trust, even introducing her to his brother the famous superhero god-prince. She liked to think she was sensible enough to know if things were getting out of hand, but then, he was rather intoxicating.

“You’d tell me if you thought I was getting out of my depth right Ella?” She asked.

“Of course. And then I’d smack you if you didn’t listen to me. But for now I think you’re alright. Look, you like him, he obviously likes you, and you’re all sexy-cute and stuff. I don’t think you need to be worrying too much right now OK? If he doesn’t like you calling him Sir you can just call him something else.”

“I guess so. Thank you for letting me vent though.”

“That’s alright love. Now, I’m starving. Food?”

“Food sounds amazing. So anyway, how was your work?”

She followed Ella into the kitchen, listening to her complain about one of her co-workers and the latest deadline she’d been handed. She chopped the peppers Ella passed her, now debating which colour of pepper was best, and whether there was actually anything wrong with leaving the seeds in.

Ella was indisputably in charge of cooking in their flat. Darcy could manage the basics to feed herself if necessary, and had even mastered a couple of nicer meals for when Ella needed a break, but they generally stuck to a system of Ella cooking and directing Darcy to help as necessary, and Darcy washing up, which worked well for both of them since Ella hated the washing up.

As everything was tipped into the pot, Darcy ducked out of the kitchen to get ready for work, throwing on the black tank top with the bar’s name across the front which served as her uniform, tucking her apron into her handbag to take with her and absently checking her phone as she wandered back to the kitchen.

Loki had replied. His text, like hers was only two words which managed to simultaneously allay half her fears and add to others.

‘Good girl.’

* * *

She and Loki didn’t text each other the next day, neither of them quite sure where to go after their previous conversation. Thursday morning though, he invited her over for pizza and a film with him, Thor and Jane later that evening.

Since she had already met them both, she figured it was more of a ‘double date’ than an important ‘meet the family’ type of evening. If anything she was grateful for the more neutral atmosphere it would give them after their intense moments the day before yesterday. She therefore resolved not to be nervous about it. Of course, that resolve only lasted up until the moment she found herself stood outside his apartment building with a bottle of wine in hand trying to get up the courage to ring the bell.

Loki came down to meet her rather than buzzing her up, greeting her with an appreciative once-over and a quick kiss on the cheek.

In the apartment, they found Thor and Jane already snuggled up on the sofa, though both of them stood to greet her as she walked in, Jane hugging her and thanking her enthusiastically for the wine, sending Loki through to the kitchen to get glasses. They sat back down, Thor and Jane sharing one sofa whilst Darcy perched herself on the other.

“I hope you don’t mind Darcy,” said Jane as they sat down, “we were thinking of watching ‘Aladdin’ tonight. These guys haven’t seen like, any movies, so we’ve been working through some of the ones I think are ‘must see’ movies. We’re on Disney at the moment.”

“Are you kidding?” Darcy smiled as Loki walked back into the room with four wine glasses and the opened bottle of wine. “I’ll take any excuse I can get to watch old Disney films! What other ones have you watched so far?”

“We watched the Lion King last week. I liked Scar.” Said Loki with a grin as he pushed two glasses of wine across the table to Jane and Thor.

“Of course you did.” Darcy replied with an exasperated sigh. He chuckled and sat back on the sofa, pulling her to sit back properly as well.

They quickly ordered pizzas and Jane put the DVD in, sliding back onto the sofa where Thor threw an arm around her as the adverts began to play.

“What’s your policy on singing along?” Darcy asked.

“Negative. Gotta let the boys get the whole experience, y’know? We can sing along to the credits though.”

“Deal.” Darcy smiled as she felt Loki’s arm curl around her shoulders, turning herself so she could lean against him to watch the film.

“I had a bit of a crush on Aladdin when I was little.” She whispered to him as they watched the opening scenes in the market, later adding “Course, I also had a girl-crush on Jasmine. Her hair is epic. And she has a tiger.”

She heard Loki’s chuckle in her ear and tilted her head to smile up at him.

The pizzas arrived and they paused the film, Thor producing plates from the kitchen for them to share out the pizza, Jane and Loki bantering back and forth about something whilst Darcy explained to Thor the purpose of the tiny tables that came in the larger pizza boxes.

When they put the film back on again, Loki moved his legs to stretch them out along the sofa, winding his arm around her waist to pull her so her legs were draped over the top of his, half in his lap.

Darcy watched the film with a smile half due to her enjoying Loki’s closeness, and half reliving her childhood, laughing at the jokes she had never caught when she was younger. Gradually she became aware of Jane sending her bemused glances every so often and tried to tone down her reactions.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Loki in her ear. “Jane is just confused because you’re normal.”

Darcy gave him a small frown of confusion and he laughed silently, his breath puffing in her ear.

“I may have let slip where it was we met, and Jane is hilariously… ‘vanilla’ I believe is the term. I’m not sure what she was expecting from a woman I met in a fetish club, but clearly you are not it.”

Darcy was sure he must be able to see her blush, even in the relative darkness of the living room.

“She knows?” She hissed back. “Could have warned me!”

“This was more amusing.” He whispered back. “Now hush and watch the film.”

She could practically feel his smirk as he casually began toying with a button on her shirt. Elbowing him gently in the stomach she returned her attention to the screen, where Jafar was triumphantly making himself sultan.

“Does Thor know?” She asked softly.

“Not at all, and neither shall he.” Loki replied even more quietly. “I think it would break his delicate Asgardian sensibilities.”

Humming to show she’d heard, Darcy peeked up at him. His grin widened as Jasmine appeared on the screen in chains and he tightened his arm around her waist, fingers splayed across her stomach.

“I see now why you liked Jasmine so much.” He purred in her ear. Darcy determinedly ignored him, feeling her face burning and desperately avoiding looking at Jane.

The film ended and she got up to help clear the pizza and wine glasses, she and Jane both crooning along with the credits, awkwardness temporarily forgotten.

“So what did you boys think?” Jane asked as they re-emerged from the kitchen.

“An excellent movie.” Thor announced with a ceremonial air.

“Yes, I rather liked it.” Was Loki’s offering.

“I’d never have pegged you for the Disney type.” Darcy said, sitting back beside Loki, enjoying the way he brought his arm round to pull her in again.

His eyes flashed with amusement as he replied.

“Yes well, I don’t think Jane would have had you pegged for –”

“You can stop talking now Loki!” She yelped.

“Oh but why? I was merely going to say she wouldn’t have expected you to have such a charming singing voice.”

“Yeah my ass you were.” Darcy grumbled, shrinking into his side as her face burned again.

On the other sofa, Jane was in a similar predicament as Thor tried to ask her what Loki was talking about.

Loki tsked.

“Language, my dear.”

She just poked his ribs, grinning when he flinched.

“Do not start a fight you cannot hope to win.” He warned, dodging as she poked him again.

Her response was to ignore him and try again, yelping as he retaliated by grabbing both her hands in one of his, holding them tightly whilst using the other to prod at her own ribs, grinning victoriously when he discovered that she, too, was ticklish.

“Gah fine you win, you win!” She giggled as her efforts to escape nearly tipped her off the sofa, Loki catching her with a self-satisfied smile.

“Of course I do.” He said smoothly, straightening and pulling her up with him to face Thor, who was watching with an indulgent smile and Jane, who was blushing again.

Darcy cast around desperately for a safe topic to ask about.

“So um, Thor, Loki was telling me the other day about some of your crazy fans.”

“Oh really, which story did he tell you?”

“About a girl with a fishing rod?” Jane snorted, whilst Thor grimaced.

“I believe she managed to sell the hair she pulled out on the internet.”

“Surely you jest brother?” Loki asked, then turned to Darcy. “Would mortals really pay for a lock of Thor’s hair?”

“Oh definitely, there are some crazies out there. When I was in school, there was this really popular singer whose used chewing gum sold on eBay for like, 500 dollars.”

“You are not serious.”

“No she is, that was Britney Spears right?” Jane joined in.

Darcy nodded, and Loki suddenly grinned dangerously.

“Thor my dear brother…”

“You stay away from my hair Loki or I will-”

“Oh but you are in need of a trim, is he not Jane?”

Jane, who Loki knew had been nagging Thor to get a haircut for the last week stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

“I think I’ll go do the washing up.” She announced, beating a hasty retreat.

“I’ll dry.” Darcy offered, following her into the kitchen as Loki lunged across the table to swat at Thor’s long hair, the sound of rough-housing breaking out behind them.

“They always like that?” She asked as Jane filled the sink.

“Yeah. Though they’ve toned it down a bit since the second time they broke a table.” Responded Jane, laughing at Darcy’s incredulous expression.

“Gods.” She said by way of explanation, a long-suffering smile on her face.

“So what are you working on at the moment?” She asked as she grabbed a nearby tea towel. “I mean, I don’t know a huge amount of any sort of physics, but I still think it’s interesting so if you think I’d understand...”

“No, of course, it’s not too complex actually, I mean it is when you look in detail, but the phenomena itself is pretty self-explanatory.” Jane launched into an explanation of her work on gravitational anomalies, how she first found them, what they did, why they were annoyingly difficult to find. Darcy mostly listened, trying her best to keep up and asking a few questions as they worked through the few dishes and re-joined Thor and Loki in the living room which had been returned to a state of something approaching order whilst they were in the kitchen – though half the sofa cushions were now on the floor.

“I think I might start heading to bed now actually.” Jane said after a while. “I need to be up early to get into the lab.”

“Sure, I should probably be off too really. But thanks for having me and all.”

“It was our pleasure, Darcy.” Said Thor. “You must come again if you are able.”

“I’d love to.” Replied Darcy.

Loki followed her into the hallway.

“I will see you home.” He said, reaching for his jacket.

“Oh, you don’t have to if you need to be up tomorrow too.”

“Don’t be foolish, I would not have you walk home alone at this time of night.”

“Well alright then.” Darcy turned back as they headed out the door to wave at Thor and Jane. “Thanks again you two, maybe see you soon.”

She followed him down the stairs and out of the entrance to the apartment block, turned around to check the door had closed properly, then walked straight into Loki’s chest, gasping as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

“I have been waiting to do that all evening.” He murmured when they came up for air, his hands now cupping her face, kissing her again more tenderly.

“No complaints here.” Darcy stammered, struggling to keep a dopey grin off her face.

Loki smiled back, some softness creeping into his own expression.

“Shall we?” He asked, offering his arm.

“I believe we shall.” Darcy replied, allowing him to lead her down the street.

As with the last time they had come this way, the first few minutes they walked in silence. This time it was Loki who broke it.

“Darcy, I am concerned that I may have… overstepped on Tuesday. You had told me that you wanted to take that side of things slower barely 12 hours previously and yet I continued to be… dominant, is, I suppose the appropriate word.”

Darcy smiled, mentally letting out a breath she had been holding since Tuesday.

“It’s alright Loki. I mean, I guess I freaked myself out over things a little, but I was a very willing participant in all of that. I don’t mind acknowledging that that side of things is on the cards occasionally, I just don’t want it to be the only side to our… um, relationship.”

Loki leant down to kiss her cheek.

“Then we are in agreement. I will keep that in mind.” He promised.

“OK then. So, what do you want to do on Saturday?” Darcy asked. “I still don’t really want to go to the club, sorry. I know I said drinks, but apparently they’re keeping the Natural History Museum open late that night, so do you want to go look at dinosaurs instead? We could always get drinks after.”

“That might be interesting yes.” Loki grinned. “But what would be really interesting would be if we went, and I animated the dinosaurs for a time.”

“I don’t think so,” Darcy laughed. “You’d have London in a panic in seconds.”

“Yes that’s rather the point.” Loki grumbled.

“Bad Loki.” Darcy reached up and swatted the back of his head gently.

“Do not swat me woman.” Loki growled playfully, swatting her back on the bum so she squeaked in surprise, then tried to get him back. He dodged and swiped at her again, chasing her as she slipped out of the way and pulling her in to his side.

“Truthfully, before I came to Earth I did not expect to have something even close to where we may be headed. I was not joking when I spoke of Thor’s delicate Asgardian sensibilities. For a people so very long lived, Aesir are laughably dull when it comes to time spent between the sheets. I believe I have already been more adventurous with you than I managed in several hundred years in Asgard.”

“Seriously? Wow, that’s gotta be a lot of repressed sexuality out there then.”

“One can only assume.”

“So, how long after getting to Earth did it take for you to find all this stuff?”

“An offhand comment Jane made on my first day here led me to begin, ah, research.”

“So what you mean by that is that you, God-Prince Loki of Asgard, spent your first evening on Earth watching a shit-ton of porn.”

“Oh not just my first evening, it was a very extensive study.”

“You must have driven poor Jane nuts!”

“She did not know. I am a fast learner, she only caught me once. It was quite the culture shock though – you Midgardians are certainly adventurous creatures.”

“Hey now, you and me both Mr ‘Spent a week watching porn.”

“I did not only watch porn. Once I had established where my interests lay I moved on to other mediums of research.”

Darcy snorted.

“Well, I’d never have guessed you weren’t an experienced Dom from how you were in the club. You were all cool and confident and stuff while I was flailing all over the place, even though I guess technically I’m the one with more experience.”

In hindsight, that was probably not the right thing to say, as Loki’s fingers suddenly flexed, digging into her arm.

“Is that so?”

“Ow, calm down Loki, I experimented with an ex-boyfriend OK?” Loki blinked and consciously relaxed his fingers, murmuring an apology even as his face remained in harsh lines of displeasure.

“If we’re going to start freaking out about that sort of thing get behind me in line,” Darcy continued, “cos I bet in 1000 years you pulled way ahead of me. I never claimed to be all ‘maidenly and unspoilt’ or whatever the hell you were thinking. We _met_ in a fetish club for crying out loud. Just… Look, both of us have histories OK? Let’s leave it there for now.”

She stared up at him challengingly and he had the grace to look a little shamefaced.

“I apologise.” He muttered. “You are right, I… overreacted.”

“Yeah no kidding.” Replied Darcy stiffly. “I don’t really mind talking about it, I figure past is past, but not when you’re being all…” she gestured to him, “tense and grumpy and stuff.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Was Loki’s response, his fingers now stroking softly over her arm where he had gripped her before.

The moment of tension slid away as they passed a shop selling oriental fans and Darcy began talking about a time in the past when she had spent hours combing the internet for cheap fans to use teaching an ‘international dance’ class to a group of 7 year olds during her training.

“I didn’t get any in the end, which was a shame cos it meant the boys had nothing to do their dancing with, and in that style we were trying out the men were supposed to have fans, but no-one else knew that so the classes pretty much worked out anyway. It was kind of funny, most of them just ended up waving their arms around completely randomly.”

“Darcy?” He asked on suddenly. “Why are you not a teacher? You seem far more interested in it than your current profession, and I struggle to believe someone like you would be unable to find employment.”

She went quiet and he hesitated, clearly guessing he had touched on a sensitive subject.

“You do not have to tell me now if you do not wish it.” He hedged.

Darcy sighed softly and steeled herself.

“No it’s alright, you’d have to be a bit of a hypocrite to freak out about something like this, given the whole rebel god thing you’ve got going on, it’s just a bit of a tricky topic. Do you know about the mutant phenomenon?”

“Humans developing new powers, is that correct?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Are you one of these mutants then?”

“Well, yeah, sort of. I found out last year when I went to give blood and they found the mutant gene when they checked for it. The problem is that although they could see the gene was being expressed as usual, I’ve never actually displayed any abilities. People usually start showing signs of their mutation in their teens somewhere, but me? Zilch.”

“So why is that a problem?”

“Well, basically they’re worried I might be dangerous somehow, without knowing it. I spent a month last year in America at Professor Xavier’s school for mutants so they could try to work out what my abilities were, but they couldn’t really find anything beyond that it’s something to do with some sort of energy. I’m going back for a couple weeks sometime in the next few months to try again.””

“So you are prevented from working with children?”

“Yeah pretty much. I’m just glad they didn’t go all the way and keep me in a facility or something. Pretty sure the only reason they didn’t is cos the professor got these for me.”

She showed him two silver bangles that adorned her wrist.

“I have them on my ankles as well. But yeah, in theory they repress whatever energy it is that comes from my mutation.”

Loki reached for her wrist, a question on his face. Shrugging, she offered her wrist to him. He touched the silver circlet lightly.

“Can you take them off?” He asked, turning it on her wrist. She shook her head.

“They’re not tight enough to hurt or anything, but they’re too small to go over my hand. There’s a clasp somewhere but it’s pretty much invisible, and I don’t know how to open it anyway.”

Loki hummed and slid one finger under the metal to tug at it gently, gasping and pulling his hand back with an expression of distaste.

“These are quite similar to the magic suppressor cuffs SHIELD had me in when I returned to Asgard.” He mused.

“Really? I wonder if that’s relevant. Maybe I’ll mention that to Professor X.”

“And how will you explain your discovery?”

“Good point. Um, could I tell them I know you? You’re not like, on some list of ‘enemies’ are you?”

“I am not. I suppose it would not hurt. Just be sure to reassure them that you are ‘being careful’ or some such platitude.”

“Why? Oh, are they going to think you’re corrupting me or something?”

“It is a possibility. Just because I am no longer considered a hostile does not by any means mean I am trusted.”

“I suppose.” Darcy’s voice was pensive. “Well, perhaps if I let them know you haven’t killed me yet they’ll calm down a bit.”

“Yet.” Loki gave her his best evil grin and despite knowing he was joking, she couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated.

“No fair, you’re way better at that than me. Whenever I try to look scary people just laugh at me and tell me I look cute.”

“Well, perhaps they are right. Though I believe you could be quite intimidating enough, in your own small way, if you really meant it.”

“You have to say that, you’re trying to be nice to me,” Darcy grumbled absently. “Maybe I should hurry up and email the professor then, in case _you_ meant it, so they know where to look if I annoy you a bit too much and disappear.”

Loki chuckled darkly. “As if they could find me, should I not wish to be found. They need not worry, however, you have nothing to fear from me. It is far too much to my benefit to keep you around.” An edge to his words spoke clearly what he meant by them, sending a shiver down Darcy’s spine as she thought of the possibilities.

“Well, it is nice to be useful.” Darcy observed wryly. As they approached her block of flats. “Actually, speaking of useful, question? How come you didn’t just zap us home like you did to get to work the other day? Can you not do it with two?”

"I am quite capable. I simply decided I would prefer to walk with you. I also suspect that if we were to make a habit of appearing in your hallway, we would probably want to warn your friend of it to avoid unpleasant surprises.”

“Good point. Can we surprise her now though? I have an idea.”

Loki glanced over and caught a mischievous grin on Darcy's face that sent delighted shivers down his spine. 

"Do tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know that you think - Things are starting to get a little more AU now!
> 
> In particular, I'm not sure what the American equivalent of 'Brit-pick' is, but if I use any Briticisms, or have an American character say something that isn't really something that would sound natural in the US, please let me know.
> 
> Darcy is something of an exception, as in this world she's been living in the UK for a few years and may have picked a few expressions up.


	4. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank, a few texts, an email and another date... but this time, Darcy brings it to a very different end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: 'Return of the Smut,' or possibly 'Revenge of the Smut,' as it really is back with a vengeance! 
> 
> Loving the reviews and kudos for this fic. Please keep them coming, they make me smile every time!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: If you would like to read Loki and Darcy's first time from Loki's perspective, you can do so in chapter 3 of my 30 Day OTP challenge fic, located[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11641089/chapters/26221518).**

Ella was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. It was Darcy.

“Hey Ella, can you poke your head out into the hall for a second.”

“Hey. Yeah sure, why what’s up?”

“You’ll see. You looking?”

“Yes, but…” Ella frowned as the phone cut off, then nearly jumped out of her skin as Darcy and Loki appeared from nowhere just inside the front door. She blinked several times and stared at them. Darcy was giggling at her whilst Loki watched with an amused smile.

“You just came from nowhere!” Ella accused, pointing a finger at Loki. It was the first time she had seen him knowing who he actually was, so she fought to keep her voice light as she spoke to him. “This is your fault isn’t it?” She accused in mock anger.

Loki’s eyes widened in a poor imitation of innocence.

“I assure you it was entirely Darcy’s idea. I suggested we warn you, but she was not to be persuaded. I was merely the facilitator.” He finished with an unrepentant grin.

Ella huffed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re as bad as each other.” She announced. Now I’m going to bed, if I can still sleep after the kick-start you idiots just gave my heart.”

“Sorry Ella! Goodnight though.”

“No you’re not. Night. Night Loki.”

“Pleasant dreams.” He replied.

As the door closed behind her, Darcy giggled again.

“I’m sure you’re used to that reaction,” she said kicking off her shoes, “but I still think it’s funny.”

“I may be used to it, but that does not prevent me from enjoying it each time.” He responded, unsure if he was supposed to be staying or going.

“You wanna come in for a bit?” She asked shyly, solving his conundrum.

“Yes I think I will.” He bent down to unlace his shoes and she walked ahead of him into the kitchen.

“Drink?” She asked over her shoulder. “I can offer you tea or juice. We have about a million types of tea cos Ella likes the herbal stuff so feel free to have a look. I’m going with peppermint though, it’s too late for caffeine.”

She pulled out a mug and offered it to him, popping a teabag in one of her own and sticking the kettle on to boil. Ignoring the mug, he instead reached for her, lifting her up to sit on the kitchen counter and positioning himself in-between her legs.

“Oh, hey.” She squeaked, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders. 

“I find it hard to believe that you invited me in just for tea” He rumbled, stroking his fingers delicately up her spine.

She shivered pleasurably. Biting her lip and peering up at him through thick eyelashes.

“I guess not.” She breathed.

“I cannot stay long.” He confessed, continuing to ghost his fingers up and down her back.

“That’s okay, I -mm”

The rest of her reply was cut off as his lips covered hers, hands momentarily stilling on her back as he kissed her languidly. She tightened her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and his hands flew back to life, exploring the curve of her back and shoulder blades before darting suddenly to the base of her back, sliding under her shirt to stroke the soft, downy skin at the base of her spine. When she did not protest, he moved them slowly higher, enjoying the sensation of her own fingers skimming under the collar of his shirt. Sliding one hand out from under her top, he moved it around to edge up her stomach, hesitating with his thumb stroking at the under-wiring of her bra, and then chuckling into her mouth as she all but thrust her breast into his hand. Keeping a hand flat against her back, he pulled her tight against him as he gently teased her breast through the top, brushing his thumb over the peak and spreading his fingers to give it a light squeeze, loving the soft hum of arousal that tore through her lips.

He slid both of his hands up to tangle in her wild hair, pulling her face to the side and moving his lips to her neck. Suddenly he twisted his hands tighter in her hair and grinned wickedly against her skin. He brushed his lips under her jawline, nipping at it gently, and sucking a small mark into her skin, holding her still as she realised his plan and tried to squirm away.

“Loki!” She whined, “I have work tomorrow!”

“I know.” He replied, nibbling at the same spot once more for good measure before releasing her. “Consider this revenge for Tuesday.”

She pulled back and tried to look upset, but her composure quickly cracked as she snorted softly.

“My boss is going to have a field day. I mean, he won’t really mind, he’ll just give me the third degree and tease me all evening. Thanks a bunch Loki.”

“I aim to please.” He bit his lip in hesitation, unsure of his next words, he decided to go for it.

“I expect you to thank me properly for your mark.” He spoke softly, his voice low and charged.

Darcy smiled bashfully, a blush painting her cheeks.

“Thank you… Sir?” She spoke hesitantly, eyes on his chest. He put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up so she met his eyes.

“Again.” He ordered, “But this time look at me when you speak to me.”

A delicious smile curled her lips and she stared defiantly into his eyes.

“Thank you, _Sir_.” She purred, and Loki almost groaned as her tone sent shockwaves straight to his groin.

He let some of his arousal leak into his tone as he leaned in, lips hovering mere millimetres from hers as he replied.

“You are most welcome, my little one. Very welcome indeed.” He pressed his lips chastely to hers before reluctantly forcing himself to move away.

He admired her from a short distance away, still sat on the countertop looking dazed, his mark clearly visible against her pale skin.

“I believe I should return home now, lest I forget myself.”

Darcy smiled and slid down from the counter eyes darting down to his crotch as Loki fought the temptation to cover himself. Trousers were really far too obvious. It had been much easier to hide his… discomforts in the long tunics he wore in Asgard.

Still, Darcy did not seem offended by the tenting of his trousers, which was a relief. In fact, judging by the twitching of her lips she was rather pleased by it. He turned away from her nonetheless and went to find his shoes, desperately picturing Thor in a dress to wrest back some of his self-control.

Straightening with his shoes tied and his extremities somewhat calmed, he took her hand cautiously.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly.

“I’m very alright.” She smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I promise I’d let you know if I wasn’t.”

He returned her smile and briefly kissed her hand before blinking out of the room.

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning to a series of messages from Ella.

‘Darcy, I went to the bathroom last night and saw you two in the kitchen. You didn’t notice me, wonder why. ;)’

‘Just realised I won’t be home before you go to work. That’s too long so you have to tell me now.’

‘Darcy wake up already, work is boring and I’m nosy.’

She laughed and tapped out a reply.

‘What am I telling you exactly?’

‘FINALLY! Tell me everything.’

‘There’s not all that much to tell. We watched Aladdin at his, then came back here and made out on the kitchen counter, it was sexyawesome.’  
‘Oh, and he gave me a hickey.’

‘I love Aladdin! So you guys are good then?’

Darcy couldn’t help a wide smile as she replied.

‘Yeah we’re good. Still working a few kinks out (pun intended), but we’re definitely good.’

‘Good. Miguel is gonna give you so much shit for the lovebite.’

‘I know. Come visit and rescue me?’

‘Maybe. But not to rescue you, to laugh at you.’

‘On second thoughts, don’t you dare.’

‘See you later <3’

Darcy groaned and rolled out of bed. She sent off an email to Professor Xavier explaining Loki’s revelation about her suppressor bracelets, dancing carefully around the question of how she actually knew Loki.

Her editing went surprisingly smoothly that day and she was pleased to find herself ahead of schedule heading into the weekend when she started getting ready for her shift at the bar.

Bar Luiz was a small independent bar on the second floor of a building above a supermarket. It was not the classiest of establishments, but Darcy enjoyed it nonetheless. The owner was an exuberant Brazilian man called Miguel who took a certain amount of getting used to. Darcy often described him to friends as a ‘the friendly kind of perv’ – Miguel was a philanderer of the highest order, forever with a new woman visiting him at the bar. However, whilst he flirted outrageously and perhaps somewhat inappropriately with his female staff members, he was very good at not going further than they were happy to joke around with. He was also fiercely protective against their occasional predatory customers, both on behalf of his staff and his other customers. On one occasion he had gotten so angry with a man who had tried to follow an uninterested customer into the bathroom that the police had almost been called.

It took him all of two minutes from her arrival to notice her hickey. He had only just shut up about it when Ella arrived and he began interrogating her too. Fortunately, Ella noticed Darcy’s small shake of the head when Miguel asked who Darcy’s new fellow was and held back from giving a name. Ella left shortly afterwards and the bar began to fill up with people, leaving Miguel fortunately too busy to continue with his teasing, though he did wink at her every time he noticed someone’s eyes on her neck, meaning she spent most of the evening flushed with not altogether unpleasant embarrassment.

‘Consider your revenge well-wrought.’ She sent off to Loki on her way back to the flat. It was all too easy to picture the triumphant smirk he would give her in response, and the image lingered behind her closed eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

As Loki had predicted, the email Darcy received from Professor Xavier the next day was laced with concern for her interactions with Loki. However, to Darcy’s surprise the Professor also suggested that, should she feel Loki to be trustworthy, he would be welcome to come with her to the school the next time she visited to help with their investigation.

This left her feeling a little awkward. If she were to ask him about coming with her, she would need to ask him fairly soon. But she felt a bit strange at the idea of asking him to give up 2 full weeks of his presumably limited holiday time for her when they had only just started dating. She was pretty sure he would say yes, as he had seemed fairly interested in helping out the previous evening, but then there was the other dimension of their relationship (or whatever it was) to consider – going on a trip with someone was usually a sign of an established relationship, and she and Loki were not even a week into the dating stage.

In the end, she decided to just forward the email to Loki and see how he responded, adding a quick note at the beginning.

‘You were right; I can now consider myself warned. He doesn’t seem overly bothered though, guess that what with him having been friends with Magneto (mutant terrorist) and all, he’s a bit more relaxed about it.  
Hope you’re having a good morning. xx’

His reply was surprisingly quick, telling her that his morning, despite Jane waking him up too early as usual, was ‘nonetheless satisfactory,’ and he would email the professor himself (initially via Darcy so as not to cause alarm) about the possibility of his joining her in her visit.

‘Don’t tell him I sent his email to you! He probably didn’t mean for you to see all the ‘be careful’ stuff, I just thought it might amuse you. xx’

‘I will not. Why do you write ‘xx’ at the end of your messages?’

‘They’re kisses. I don’t know, habit.’

‘How bizarre. Jane is willing to give me time off in early June, would that be convenient for you?’

Well, he certainly didn’t waste time.

‘Whenever is good for me, my work is pretty flexible. You taking over my trip?’

‘Apparently so. I will send you my missive to Professor Xavier.’

‘OK :) xxx’

She wandered into the kitchen to make tea for herself and Ella, who was still in bed, returning to find another email from Loki, this time a copy of his message to Professor Xavier. She couldn’t help but laugh at his flowery language.

‘Dear Professor Xavier,

I hope you do not mind my contacting you, I am Loki Friggason (formerly Odinson), Exile Prince of Asgard. Darcy has agreed to pass my missive on to you. Provided you are indeed willing to receive me, I would be most grateful for the opportunity to assist in examining Darcy’s mutation.

I understand that my past behaviours may cause you considerable concern regarding my interactions with Darcy, and therefore also wish to reassure you that I intend no harm to her, or indeed any inhabitant of this realm. Darcy tells me that you are exceptionally skilled in the art of mental telepathy, and, should you desire it I am willing to submit my mind to your talents to confirm my good intentions.

If you are agreeable, my employer Jane Foster has consented to allow me the first two weeks of June away from work. Darcy has indicated that she can also make herself available for this period. We would be most grateful for your hospitality.

Respectfully yours,

Loki Friggason’

Smiling, she tacked on a considerably less formal introduction of her own, then forwarded the email to the professor, also including Loki’s email address in case the professor preferred to email back directly.

She then snapped off a reply to Loki approving of his email (whilst poking a little fun at his formality) and asking what time he was free to meet for their date that evening. His calmly enthusiastic response was that he was ready when she was (apparently Thor and Jane were on particularly frustrating form that morning). She decided to hang out with Ella for the morning and suggested they meet at 3. He came to collect her from the flat, dressed in dark jeans and a plain white T-shirt that had her staring unashamedly at his bared arms. Not that he noticed, as he was rather too busy taking in the cleavage peeking from the top of her dress.

“Will you two stop ogling each other and leave?” Called Ella from the kitchen table where she could see them both stood in the doorway.

“Shut up Ella!” cried Darcy, blushing furiously. “Now you know how I feel every time you have Dan over. Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun.” Ella waved as Darcy finally made it out the door.

They spent the afternoon exploring Hyde Park together, stealing frequent kisses hidden amongst the trees, both of them grinning, Darcy apologetically and Loki smugly if they were caught.

Dinner was junk food from a hot dog stand, over-priced and unhealthy, but sinfully delicious. They headed to the museum not long after, looking around a few displays, but ultimately spending most of their time with the animal skeletons, both of them giggling as Loki made the dinosaurs roar intermittently, enjoying the baffled looks of the security guards as they tried futilely to work out who was making the noises.

They swung by a busy pub on the way back to her flat, where Darcy insisted on paying for their drinks, then spent a full hour rolling around on the Darcy’s bed before Loki dragged himself away to return home.

* * *

Another week passed, with Loki visiting Darcy on his lunch break every day but one, and Darcy once again joining him, Jane and Thor at his flat for a film – this time followed by a memorable game of Risk in which Loki actually succeeded in taking over the world, though Darcy held out for an admirably long time in her defence of Great Britain.  He showed her his Jotun form later that evening, his eyes begging for her acceptance.

“Well, I was already dating one kind of alien,” she mused, stroking her fingers across the patterns in his skin. “What difference does it really make if I’m just dating a slightly different kind? You still look like you, just… bluer.” He returned to his Asgardian form moments later though, confessing he felt more himself in it after wearing it all his life. Darcy just nodded and kissed him, hands still stroking the lines where his Jotun markings had been.

* * *

 

When Saturday arrived they once again headed to a museum late opening (this time at the Science Museum which Loki pronounced to be ‘quaint,’ much to Darcy’s irritation) rather than the BDSM club, Loki’s chosen method of chaos this time being to change the stars in a gallery dedicated to the cosmos to those seen from Asgard, much to the confusion of the museum guides, who suddenly found that nothing was where they expected it. He also caused a mysterious power-cut for a full five minutes, during which time he pushed Darcy up against the wall of the pitch black gallery and kissed her nearly senseless. Rather than go straight home afterwards, they stopped in at the pub again where Darcy decided to take the initiative for rest of the evening.

Ella had gone to visit her boyfriend that weekend meaning Darcy and Loki had the flat to themselves, something Darcy fully intended to take advantage of. Despite making his appreciation of her body quite clear, and despite his forwardness in their first meeting, Loki had so far been almost frustratingly gentlemanly towards her. Not once in their short acquaintance had he pushed for more than he had already been given, or more than Darcy all-but thrust at him; not once had he applied any sort of pressure. It was wonderful to have a boyfriend act so chivalrously, but Darcy now wanted more – and had worked out a perfect way to kick-start the experience.

She bought their drinks and sent Loki to find them a table, excusing herself to use the bathroom. Ducking into a cubicle she quickly removed her panties from under her short skirt and bunched them in her hand.

She felt exposed in more than one way as she left the bathroom, unreasonably convinced that everyone in the building must somehow know what she was up to.

It was worth it though, for the look on Loki’s face as he realised what she had just handed him, leaning innocently back in her seat to sip oh-so-slowly at her glass of wine. His own glass was empty in seconds and he stared at her hungrily as she teasingly drew the evening out, trying to pull him into idle conversation. He resisted all attempts though, gazing at her with dark eyes until she gave up and drained the remainder of her glass.

She had barely set the glass back down before he was up, pulling her out of her chair, out of the pub and round into a quiet side street. He pulled her so close she could barely breathe, hands already creeping under her top as he teleported them both back to her flat.

“Ella is out, yes?” He asked breathlessly as he pushed her against the wall of the hall. Darcy nodded in response and he shot her a predatory smile, this her only warning before he swept her up, marching into her room and throwing her face down onto the bed.

“You should be in so much trouble my pet, for teasing me like that.” He rumbled as he watched her push herself back up, one hand swatting at her rear, the sound muted by her skirt.

He grabbed her waist and turned her to face him, “however, since I rather enjoyed your little gift, perhaps you might be forgiven.” His hands had slid up to brush at the under-wiring of her bra. “If,” he added sharply, “I see your shirt and bra on the floor in the next thirty seconds.”

He removed his hands from her, watching with burning eyes as Darcy rushed to divest herself of her shirt, reaching back to unhook her bra and sliding the straps down her arms, throwing both items off the bed.

“Very good.” He allowed, hands twitching as he tried to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her. Unable to resist, he slid a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss, his lips quickly moving down to explore her breasts as his other hand fumbled with the button of her skirt.

Darcy had reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he slid her skirt down her legs. They shared a moment of soft laughter as they briefly became entangled, before both garments wound up on the floor. He paused at her feet to slide her shoes off to join her skirt and pressed a kiss to the inside of one ankle just under her silver anklet.

He placed a hand in the centre of her chest, pushing her down so she lay before him on the bed entirely naked. He raked his eyes over her with delight as he reached down to undo his belt.

“Tell me my dear, did you plan this evening?”

He spoke softly but clearly, his voice burning through the charged air between them. “Did you wear that delicious little skirt to torment me? Did you intend from the start for your knickers to find their way into my hands? To find yourself here, naked, exposed before me in all your beauty?” He slid his trousers down, taking his boxers with them and somehow managing to get rid of his socks and shoes at the same time.

“How long, I wonder,” he asked as he knelt on the bed, sliding his hands up her legs to grip her thighs. “How long have you plotted for this evening? How long have you imagined the ways you could tease me into a frenzy of lust? Is this what you pictured, my beautiful Darcy? Shall I give you all that you dreamed?”

He ran his lips up the inside of her thigh, hands reaching up to grip her hips, holding them down to the bed as shivers wracked her spine.

“Do you want me Darcy?” He asked, mouth hovering over her centre.

“Oh I do, I do.” She squirmed underneath him, trying to move herself closer to his questing lips.

“How much?” He asked again, nipping her hipbone as one finger came down to stroke the curls.

“So much. Oh Loki please?” She gasped.

“Oh you are a good girl.” She could hear his smile, hips bucking as his questing finger dipped into her. “And so very wet.” His finger pushed deeper into her, pulling a moan from her lips and breaking what little remained of his self-control. With a moan of his own he lurched up to claim her lips, one hand tangling tightly in her hair, the other parting her folds to push deep inside her, stroking roughly over her clit so that her breath caught and her back arched, pushing her breasts into his chest.

His lips moved down her throat to her chest. Drawing a nipple softly into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue and then biting down sharply he earned himself another little moan then moved across to repeat the process on the other side, laughing as he felt her try to reach for his cock, not able to stretch her hands far enough.

“Patience my little one, your turn will come.” He muttered, hands moving down to push her thighs apart as he moved his lips swiftly down her stomach, planting a soft kiss just above her dark curls before finally taking her clit between his lips, sucking gently.

Darcy wove her fingers into his hair and whined softly. Her entire core was filled with warmth as he circled her sensitive bud with his tongue, sliding two fingers inside her. She pulled at his hair and stroked her hands across his shoulders, inarticulate sounds falling from her open mouth has he worked her expertly. Loki built her slowly but surely to a peak, her nails digging into his shoulders and gasping his name as her world went white.

She pulled Loki back up to kiss him, opening her mouth obediently to suck his fingers, tasting herself on his skin. He withstood only a moment of her tongue sliding suggestively around his fingers before rolling them over, pushing her head down towards his waiting cock.

“Take me in your mouth, Darcy?” It was half order, half begging, but she eagerly complied. Stroking her hands down his chest she paused a moment to take in the sight of his hard length before lowering her head to place a long lick from the base to the tip, taking it into her mouth to swirl her tongue across the top.

Loki sucked his breath in through his teeth and released it in a huff, winding his hands in her hair to pull her insistently lower. Holding her breath Darcy took him as deep as she could, bobbing her head up and down until she could not ignore her gag reflex any longer. Pulling back, she caught her breath for a moment, using her hand to stroke him whilst she moved her lips down to draw one of his balls into her mouth, delighted when he moaned at the sensation. She moved her head back up and took him as deep as she could before once again having to pull away. Frustration at her decidedly rusty technique coursed through her.

“Sorry,” she murmured as she placed a kiss on his tip. “I’m a little out of practise with that.” She took her back into his mouth, looking up to meet his eyes as he watched her.

“Oh I’m sure we can find a way to fix that.” He growled, pulling her up again and pushing her onto her back.

“Do you use a combom?” He asked as he knelt over her.

“I think you mean condom,” Darcy giggled, “and yes, top drawer.”

Loki reached over and pulled out a condom, which Darcy took from him, tearing off the wrapper and smoothing it on without too much trouble.

He settled himself between her legs, then paused.

“You truly want this?” He questioned, his eyes burning with lust, tempered by uncertainty.

“I do Loki. Now, please.”

He did not ask again, crushing his lips to hers and thrusting deep into her with one long, smooth stroke. They both gasped as he filled her, a shudder travelling up his spine as he pulled out slowly and she tightened her walls around him. He lifted one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder and thrusting again, moving faster as she pushed her hips up to meet his. His pelvis pushed against her still sensitive clit as he pushed into her, the movement of his cock inside her causing flashes of pure, fantastic heat that spread throughout her body. Her leg bent back to touch her own shoulder as Loki leant down to kiss her again, his hand grasping roughly at her breast as she raked her nails down his back.

Caught in the motions of their lovemaking, their lips had stilled, his forehead pressed to hers, gasps and moans ripping from their throats as their mouths hovered breaths apart.

He pushed back from her and rolled over on his back, pulling her by the hips to straddle him. Less confident on top, Darcy took hold of his cock in one hand and positioned herself, concentrating hard as she slid herself onto him. When he filled her, she slowly swivelled her hips, throwing her head back with a soft moan as his cock stroked across her G-spot. She braced her hands on Loki’s chest and began to slide herself up and down, tilting her hips to keep his cock striking that spot which made her gasp. Loki’s eyes were wide and full of something close to wonder as he stretched his hands up to cup her bouncing breasts.

“Oh Gods Darcy you feel amazing.” He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Darcy smiled proudly. She bent down to rain kisses across his face, moving down to his neck and sucking in a mark of her own. Feeling her nip the side of his neck he laughed and pulled her off him, turning her on to her front and pulling her hips up, one hand cupping her arse and giving it a sharp smack, winning a choked moan of pleasure from Darcy that spurred him on to even greater heights of arousal.

“You like that do you not, naughty little minx.” He hissed in her ear as he pushed into her, the new angle sending shudders of pleasure through both of them. He reached around with one hand to pinch her nipple then grasped her breast tightly as his thrusting became sharper and more irregular.

“Darcy,” he slurred, “Darcy I’m going to, ugh.” He grunted and pulled out, hastily turning her back over and pushing both legs up to her shoulders, “I want to see your face.” He announced, kissing her messily, as he thrust into her, finally coming with a gasp and collapsing down on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

He caught his breath for a moment and then kissed her once more before rolling off her, staring uncertainly at the condom that now hung off his deflated cock.

Darcy laughed breathlessly and pulled it off for him, tying a knot in the end.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that someone who learnt Midgardian sex habits from porn doesn’t know what to do with a used ‘combom.’” She teased, leaning down to lick a last drop of cum from the end of his cock.

His eyes widened as she smiled up at him, sliding off the bed and throwing the condom in the bin.

“I swear Darcy, were I not so very recently sated I would have you all over again right now.” He promised.

Darcy giggled as she walked to the door. “Maybe later?” She asked. “Stay put, I’ll be back in a second.” She used the loo and wandered naked into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water which she drank deeply from before offering the rest to Loki. He drained the remainder of the glass and she put it on her bedside table, climbing back into the bed to snuggle against his side. His arm wrapped immediately around her, cradling her head against his chest.

“May I stay with you tonight Darcy?”

“Well, I was hoping you might.” Darcy stroked her fingers down his stomach. “Do you need to let Jane or Thor know?”

He rolled over to face her, his other hand slipping around her waist.

“I am sure they will be able to draw their own conclusions.” He murmured. “Are you comfortable?”

“Very.” Darcy smiled into his chest as he held her tight.

Neither of them were used to sleeping with another person – indeed, Loki was not even used to sleeping in a proper bed after spending the last month on the sofa, so they shifted several times before they finally fell asleep. Darcy woke up with Loki wrapped protectively around her, one hand stroking slowly up and down her arm.

She did not open her eyes yet, did not move, too busy enjoying the way his soft fingertips trailed across her skin. However, something in her breathing must have alerted him to the fact that she was awake, because a moment later he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and pulled her tighter to him, hands now greedily skimming over her the curve of her waist.

“Good morning beautiful creature.” He murmured in her ear. “Are you well rested?”

Darcy stretched luxuriantly before settling herself back against him. “Good morning yourself. How long were you awake before me?”

A sly grin wound its way onto her face as she noticed the influence her stretching had had on him, his rapidly hardening cock now pressing insistently into the curve of her behind.

“A while,” he responded, voice tightening slightly. “But am used to Jane waking me at ridiculous hours every morning. I can safely say this is far more pleasant – _ungh._ ” He broke off with a grunt as Darcy moved deliberately against him, his hand tightening reflexively where it cupped her breast.

She turned in his arms, reaching down to grasp him, thumb sliding over the head of his cock so he bucked into her hand. She stroked him gently, other hand roaming across his body, learning the lines of his chest and back. He lay still for a few moments to enjoy her attentions before his hand dipped down to touch her, finding her already soaking wet.

She rolled away from him, pulling out another condom and sliding it on to him. The night before had been hard and fast, all crushing lips and desperate, passionate release of the tension that had built between them in the short time they had spent together. This morning, though, Loki made love to her with long, languid strokes, hands dancing across her body to bring her to orgasm with soft, gasps and murmurs of affection.

When he was spent, they lay together a while longer, talking quietly as he toyed absently with her hair.

It was nearly noon before they finally got up, cooking breakfast together in the kitchen, Loki naked from the waist up as Darcy had stolen his shirt and refused to give it back. He didn’t mind too much, given that his revenge had been to steal all her knickers, hiding them somewhere high up so she couldn’t get them back. As a result, he was rather enjoying the view as she tidied away the pots he had washed up, climbing up onto the counter to put something away on the top shelf of a cupboard.

She noticed his gaze and pulled the hem of his shirt down coyly. He strode over, drying his soapy hands on his jeans, intending to pull her down and take her back to the bedroom. He stopped, though when he reached the counter, noting that the height was just right for him to… Darcy followed his gaze, understanding and excitement flashing in her eyes as she slid down.

“We can’t though,” she said reluctantly, “Ella would kill us.”

“Oh, I am quite sure we could clean things up afterwards, and what she doesn’t know cannot hurt her.” He ran his hands up her sides, pulling his shirt back over her head. “Besides,” his tone was dark, commanding. “I want you here.”

Darcy swallowed, staring up at him with wide eyes as she took in the sudden change in atmosphere. “Yes… Sir?” She managed, and he let a sinister smile split his face. He pointed to another section of counter without cupboards above it.

“Good girl. Now, clear everything off that counter and make sure it is clean. I expect you to be done by the time I return.”

Darcy turned to carry out his order as he walked quickly back to her room to fetch a condom. When he returned to the kitchen Darcy was still wiping down the counter with a damp cloth.

“You are not finished.” He barked. Darcy jumped at his voice, throwing the cloth quickly back in the sink and whirling round to face him.

“I am, I was just making sure.”

Loki shook his head and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, anticipation setting his blood alight, burning through his veins to pool in his cock.

“Come.” She moved to stand in front of him and he raised a hand to pluck idly at her nipple.

“Darcy, I wish to punish you for your tardiness. Is that acceptable?”

“How will you punish me?”

“How will you punish me _Sir_.” He growled, “You will refer to me properly.”

“Sorry Sir. How will you punish me, _Sir_?” There was a note of sarcasm in her voice.

“I would like to take you over my knee and spank you 5 times. With another 5 for not using proper modes of address, and for your cheek. Will you accept your punishment?”

“I will Sir.”

“Good.” With no further warning, he pulled her down roughly to lie across his lap.

He placed one hand at the base of her spine, the other stroking across her rear before he slapped it lightly. She gasped softly, but did not protest so he made the next few gradually harder. He counted the strokes aloud as he spanked her in an effort to distract himself from the jolts each fall of his hand sent through his groin. He could see her arousal glistening between her reddened cheeks, forcing himself to ignore it and carry on the punishment.

“What do you say now?” He asked as he stroked her reddened flesh, not yet moving her from his lap.

“Thank you, Sir?” There was a question in her voice and he pulled her back upright, stroking a long finger across her face.

“That is correct. Good girl.” He slipped out of his dominance for a moment to check, “Darcy, are you well?”

She nodded and he smiled briefly before dropping his mouth back into a haughty line.

“Then you are to retrieve my shirt from the floor and lay it on the counter.” She obeyed quickly and reached down for the T-shirt he had tossed to the floor, seeing her bending down changed his plans for a moment though, and he slid his hand into her hair to prevent her from rising. With his other hand he pulled himself free from his jeans so he could guide her head to push his cock into her mouth, lips stretching luxuriously around him. She could use some practice, it was true, but practice was something he was very willing to give her, and judging by how readily she had opened wide to take him in, she would be an eager student.

He pushed deep into her sweet mouth until she was gasping for air and then pulled her up. He took the shirt from her hands and spread it over the counter to protect her skin, pushing down with her hands behind her back, securing her wrists easily with one hand. He gave her barely more than a second to adjust to her new position before ramming himself into her, what little patience he had had now gone. She cried out in pleasure as he entered, spurring him on to thrust furiously into her, bracing his other hand against the countertop. He pushed into her mercilessly, slamming her into the counter with muttered curses ripping from his throat, matched by her own grunts of pleasure. Feeling his release approaching he wound his hand into her hair, pulling her head back as he came with a wordless cry. He released her hands and collapsed his body on top of hers, breathing hard as the smooth surface of the countertop cooled their heated bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?!
> 
> I'm a tad nervous about this as it's some of the first serious smut I've put out there... There's been a smut-ish scene in Jack Frost (another fic of mine), but a) that was more of an outtake than a regular part of the story, and b) it didn't go 'all the way.' SO, I'm hoping this attempt isn't going to turn people off the story!


	5. Plans Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki have a few much needed conversations. Loki plays some pranks and sets up more. Plans are made for the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter is a little late - I have been away this weekend and didn't have my computer.  
> Hopefully this chapter will flesh out a bit of Darcy and Loki's relationship, as well as his background - and set a few things up for the future.  
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos you've been giving this fic. Every time I see an email I grin!

Emerging from his post-orgasmic haze, Loki suddenly became aware that they were not in the most comfortable of positions for the poor woman crushed under him. Groaning, he pushed himself upright, doing up his jeans and slipping the knotted condom into the nearby bin. Pulling Darcy away from the counter, he swept her easily into his arms when her legs shook and carried her into the living room, seating himself on the sofa to cradle her in his lap.

“Are you well?” He asked again. She nodded with a pleased smile. “You were wonderful, my Darcy.”

“You too.” She retorted. “You okay too?”

“I am far more than okay.” His fingers trailed down to her hips where they had been pushed into the counter. “Though I fear I may have bruised you.”

“Worth it.” She retorted cheerfully, elaborating when he did not immediately respond. “Honestly Loki, that was, well, very hot. And to be honest," her voice was quiet, unsure. “I kinda like the bruises. They’re like a sexy reminder, every time I see them or feel them I’ll think of hot kitchen counter sex.”

“Then I need not apologise?” He asked.

“Nope. And you don’t need to hold back in future either, within reason. Y’know, strength of a god vs puny mortal bones and all. But yeah, this was fine. More than fine, it was great. Might need to disinfect that counter again though or I’ll feel guilty every time Ella uses it.”

Loki hummed in amusement.

“By the way, I was calling you Sir yeah, is that, I don’t know, ‘right?’ Like, is Sir good or would you prefer I called you something else?”

“Sir is perfectly suitable, for now. Though I may ask that you use other modes of address in the future – may behave in a different manner as well, perhaps colder, or angrier – or even in a different character altogether. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yeah, I’m up for trying a bunch of things… oh actually, not ‘Daddy-daughter.’ I don't wanna call you Daddy. I mean, some people like it, fair enough, but it kinda squicks me out a bit to be honest.”

“Then we are in agreement. And what am I to call you?”

Darcy considered a moment. “What you’ve been calling me so far is fine. Like, I think you called me pet at some point, that’s good – provided you don’t mean it too literally, just as term of endearment or… pretend possessiveness I suppose, cos yeah, not really into actual pet play either. Um… you called me ‘my dear,’ that’s good too. I mean it’s a pretty general term of endearment but it works in that context as well. ‘Good girl,’ I like that, though it doesn’t always make sense… er… what other options are there?”

“Oh any number I am sure. What of… less polite epithets?”

“Do you mean like, slut and whore and stuff? Cos yeah, I like those.” Darcy’s voice grew quiet as she finished, biting her lip uncertainly.

“Darcy, do not worry so. I swear you will face no judgement from me, and I hope I can expect the same from you?”

She smiled up at him and tucked her head into his shoulder.

“Course I won’t judge you. Sorry, I just worry. I probably still will for a while yet.”

“And how might I alleviate your worries?”

“I don’t know really. Just don’t start telling me I’m a freak or a weirdo and we’ll be all good.”

“I believe I can manage that.”

“Okay. But with the name thing, actually, I don’t think I have a particular preference, so if you just keep calling me whatever takes your fancy, and I’ll let you know if I don’t like something – would that be alright?”

“It would. So to confirm, there was nothing I did today that was not to your liking?”

She thought it over briefly before shaking her head.

“Nope, nothing at all. It was all very good.”

They sat together quietly for a while longer, Darcy still curled in his lap. After a little while her naked body cooled and she began to shiver.

“Right,” she moved to stand, “I’m going to go sort the kitchen, I think. Why don't you shower; Ella will probably be back pretty soon.”

Loki got into the shower whilst Darcy quickly wiped the kitchen surface with a disinfectant and put everything back where it belonged. She slipped through the bathroom door which Loki had left pointedly open and joined him under the steamy water.

Their shower ended up taking rather longer than planned, so Ella arrived home before they were entirely ready for her. She pushed open the door and was greeted with Darcy’s frustrated voice. “Give me my knickers back Loki or so help me I will break your face.”

She followed the voice into the living room where she found Loki, fully clothed and watching in amusement as Darcy, wrapped in a towel, struggled to reach the box with her knickers in it, tucked away on a high shelf.

“Greetings, Ella.” He greeted her, his grin widening as Darcy froze, turning round to face Ella looking thoroughly chagrined. “I trust your weekend was enjoyable?” He moved over to the shelf and pulled the box down, handing it to Darcy with an air of gallantry as though he had not been the one to place it out of her reach in the first place. “Your undergarments, my lady.” 

Darcy snatched the box from his hands and poked her tongue out at him, marching out of the room in a mock-sulk.

Ella burst out laughing. “Guess you guys had a good time then?” She asked Loki.  

“Yes it was very pleasant. How is Dan?”

They made small talk for a moment before Darcy emerged back into the room, finally dressed.

“Hey Ella, sorry about that. Some prat decided to take advantage of my short-ness.”

“She started it.” Loki offered. Ella just rolled her eyes.

Loki returned home shortly afterwards, where he was ambushed by Jane for details of his ‘sleepover.’ He was quickly able to scare her off by threatening far more detail than she would ever want. (He got as far as 'well, first I bent...' before Jane squeaked and changed the subject.) Darcy, meanwhile, had the opposite problem – she was currently being plugged for specifics by Ella who had pounced mere seconds after Loki’s disappearance.

* * *

Loki joined Darcy for lunch in her flat almost every day the next week. After the first time he learnt not to bother bringing hot food, as they were usually far too distracted by each other’s bodies to get to the food before it was cold. Jane’s latest project had yielded exciting results so she kept him in the lab over the weekend with Darcy coming in to join them for lunch in the canteen. They spent Sunday evening together at his flat, accidentally falling asleep curled up together on the sofa whilst they watched a film. When Jane had come in to wake Loki in the morning on Monday she had been amused to find Darcy there as well, and Darcy had gained a new sympathy for Loki’s every day early awakenings. Taking it in her stride, Jane made tea for them both before Loki teleported Darcy home, meeting Jane at the lab. He had barely slid into his desk chair before Jane was perched on the desk next to him.

“Hey Loki, what are you and Darcy, exactly?”

Loki looked at her as though she had lost her mental faculties.

“I mean like, are you together exclusively yet? As a couple, I mean.”

Loki’s eyes widened in alarm. “You mean to say that we may not be?”

Jane looked as though she now regretted her question. “Well, yeah. I mean, Darcy seems pretty into you, but sometimes with dating people aren’t exclusive at the start of a relationship before they’ve specifically agreed not to see other people – heck, are you two even in an actual relationship? You seem pretty together, I mean, you’re going away together and all.”

Loki had not even considered the possibility of Darcy being with others _whilst_ she was with him. He felt fury spark in his gut at the idea and pushed it down so that Jane could not see it on his face.

“I do not know, we have not yet discussed our… situation.” He allowed. “I suppose I will ask her later.”

He was distracted that morning, his head filled with images of Darcy with other men. By the time he arrived at her flat for lunch his jealousy was simmering close to the surface. He appeared in the alley outside her building and walked up to knock on the door rather than just appearing in the hallway.

“Hey Loki, come in! Actually, how come you didn’t just pop in like usual?” Darcy asked as she opened the door, her voice somehow higher than usual. “Is everything alright?”

He stepped through the door but did not yet shut it, carefully keeping his face blank.

“Darcy, you-” he began, then paused to craft his questions. Her face dropped and to him it seemed to confirm all his suspicions. His brief attempt at indifference broke and he burst out angrily.

“You have been seeing other men.” It was almost a question, but not quite. She frowned up at him.

“What? No I haven’t!”

“Do not play me for a fool Darcy.” He spat, hurt fuelling his spite. “I see the guilt written across your face. You mortals apparently do not care for exclusivity when courting.” He balled his hands into fists held rigid by his sides.

“Who said that? I mean, yeah, I guess sometimes people date more than one person-”

He turned sharply and wrenched her front door back open. She grabbed his arm to pull him back and held on when he tried to shake it off.

“Wait Loki, where the hell are you going? Let me finish my damn sentences. Yeah, some people – people, not me specifically – date more than one guy at first, but I… I haven’t.” She pulled to tug him back inside the flat and he let her. “I honestly haven’t Loki, where the hell did you get that idea from?”

“Jane informed me of the lack of exclusivity in early relationships. Why did you appear so alarmed when I arrived, if not for guilt at being caught out?” Loki asked, still holding himself stiffly.

“Jane told you… what, I… Loki, you’re an idiot. I looked like that cos, well, you seemed so stiff the only thing I could imagine as the reason was that you were about to break things off. And you kind of were, weren’t you? If I’d been seeing someone else, even if I’d just been a little slower with my response you were about to march right off. Jeez Loki. I get it, I wouldn’t have liked it much if you were seeing someone else either, but we haven’t talked about it yet – really neither of us would have been wrong to date someone else. I guess it should have been obvious it would be different on Asgard, it’s all… medieval up there.” She let go of his arm which he had not yet relaxed. “You coming in to talk like a grown up or are you going to run off without listening to me?” She walked ahead of him into the living room, her posture rigid with anger, the only sign of her insecurity a brief glance over her shoulder to check if he was following.

He did follow, sliding his shoes off to join her on the sofa. She did not tuck herself into his side as she usually did when they sat together. Instead she sat stiffly, eyes narrowed as she considered her words.

“I thought you were finishing with me Loki.” She began, her voice almost as tight as his had been before; he had never heard her sound so angry. “I don’t want you to do that, but are you going to get like that every time something pisses you off? Like when I mentioned my previous relationships? Cos no, that’s not OK. I get that you don’t know shit about dating, but that doesn’t mean you get to stomp around like a grumpy teenager, or act like a jealous asshole. If you’re worried about me seeing someone else just talk to me for goodness sake, we’re grown-ups – in theory. I like you Loki, a lot, but if you’re going to be like this then… I don’t know.” She finished with a shuddering breath and he felt what remained of his anger drain out of him.

“I… I am sorry, Darcy. Twice now I have failed to reign in my temper when I had no right to lose it at all. I care for you and I do not relish the idea of sharing your affection with others.”

“Yeah no shit.” Darcy grumbled, her shoulders still tense. “I get it Loki, I do. It's not OK but I get it – but please, switch if the hell off or at least try dial it down a little – even if we were more than whatever we are now, I cannot deal with this much possessiveness. Would you get this grumpy if I talked to another guy? What about when I joke with my boss at the bar? Would that make you flip out? This has to be it now Loki, it has to stop... I can’t keep letting you off you know.”

“I know. I dearly wish I could give you more reassurance, but I cannot promise I will not make this mistake again – I am still adapting to the independence of Midgardian women – something I believe Thor and Jane’s relationship also suffered from when it first began. No more can I swear that I will not ever lose my temper again and say something I should not. But, if you will permit me, I would like to try. I do not wish things to end between us Darcy.”

“No, nor do I. I do want to try Loki just… well, I said my bit already. Would it help if we settled exactly what ‘we’ are? So we can avoid more… miscommunications.”

“I believe it might. I confess I am not sure of the correct way to go about this. Jane calls Thor her ‘boyfriend’ and she his ‘girlfriend.’ I am not sure of the extent of these terms, they seem somehow petty. Perhaps you can supply the right word for me Darcy, but in lack of that will you be… mine?”

“I think girlfriend and boyfriend is about right, Loki, silly though it may sound. But yes, I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine… In the sense that we will not date others, we’ll be a couple. In terms of actual ownership I’m still very much my own, thank you very much. I mean, this whole thing gets even more complicated if we took it to the kinky level, but that’s a bridge we can cross if we get to it, I guess. I mean…” She was cut off by Loki’s lips on hers.

“Then you are mine and I yours.” He agreed. “You are my… girlfriend.” He tried, the word rolling awkwardly from his tongue. “It seems inadequate, are there truly no alternatives?”

“Um, not really. I mean, there are other words, but mostly they have other implications that don’t really fit. How does it work on Asgard then?”

“Well, relationships begin when a man makes the decision to court a woman. A courtship goes on for anything from a few months to several decades, before the couple are betrothed. Wedding preparations can take a similar range of time, and then the couple are married. I would say though that the expected length of time from beginning a courtship to marriage is about 2 years.”

Darcy whistled. “That quick? Even though you live so long? That’s actually a quicker timeframe than on Earth.”

“Yes well,” Loki snorted lightly, “given that extramarital sex is generally frowned upon most couples hasten their marriage to be able to openly share a bed – though that is not to say it does not happen anyway outside of marriage, it is just kept quiet.”

“What about if they start courting then decide they don’t like each other? How does courting work?”

“It is rather similar to dating, only more reserved. I am less familiar with the practices of common citizens, but within the court it largely involves riding out together or walking the gardens or some such public outing. Courtships are exclusive while they last, but dissolve frequently and aside from the occasional acrimonious parting, their end is not usually widely remarked upon. Save for in the gossip circles of course.”

“So what would you call someone you were courting in Asgard then?”

Loki paused, considering. “I… As a prince it was rather different: a maiden I was courting would be known as my Favourite – as in, ‘Lady Darcy, Favourite of Prince Loki,’ but outside of that, until engagement a couple would not be explicitly referred to as such. Perhaps, Lady Darcy who is being courted by Lord Loki – were I not a prince, which I suppose I currently am not.”

“Well,” Darcy commented, resisting the urge to ask about Loki’s possible previous Favourites. “We can’t really run around calling me your Favourite on Earth, since that would sound either a bit medieval, or like a sickening pet name... so girlfriend and boyfriend it is – Sorry Loki, I think you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“Very well,” Sighed Loki, with an exaggeratedly put-upon expression, “Well then, my radiant girlfriend, shall I take you out for lunch today? I, ah, may have forgotten to bring any with me.”

“Yeah alright. Hang on let me grab a few bits.”

Darcy went out to get a bag and Loki took the moment to craft a few small flowers which he tucked into her hair when she returned. Thor always gave flowers to Jane when she was angry with him and it seemed to work.

“I do regret my actions, Darcy.” He promised, fingers lingering across her cheek.

“I know. It’s alright. Just… have a little faith in me yeah? I don’t cheat.”

Loki blinked at her. “You don’t… I fail to understand how that is relevant. I cannot claim the same.” Darcy looked upset and he somehow felt the need to clarify. “I cheat regularly when I play cards with Thor…”

“Oh!” Darcy looked relieved and burst out laughing. “Well, I’ll remember not to play cards with you then. Cheating is an expression – it means getting together with someone else when you already have a boyfriend. I don’t do that.”

“Ah, that makes rather more sense.” Loki affirmed. “Then nor do I.” He wrapped his arms around her and transported them both to a quiet back alley near where he worked. They walked in silence to a café, Darcy at one point reaching out to twine her fingers with his, claiming it was her right as a new girlfriend.

“I meant to tell you by the way,” she said as she picked at her salad. “Professor X might already have let you know, but we’ve been asked to add a… detour to our trip.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, um, apparently SHIELD want to see you if you’re going to be back in the US. Just a check in, apparently.”

“Ah yes, the Professor had informed me. I also had a considerably less politely worded email from SHIELD themselves demanding the same. It is not so surprising. My actions may not have been my own, but I carried them out nonetheless. I would not trust me either, were I in their position.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true.”

“You realise though that they will likely wish to interview you as well?”

“Me? Why? I never blew up any cities!”

Loki snorted lightly.

“Perhaps not, but given the similarities between my cuffs and your bracelets it is likely SHIELD were at least peripherally involved in their manufacture, meaning you are on their records. I assume from the fact that suppression was even necessary that your potential is believed to be considerable. Additionally, you are now known to be linked to me, possibly romantically – though I would be very surprised if they have not confirmed that by now. That would likely put you down as a person of some level of concern.”

“Huh.” Darcy was clearly stunned. “This is surreal. I mean, have you seen me? I’m like, the least dangerous person I know, and now suddenly I’m worrying the bloody US government.”

Loki reached out a reassuring hand.

“Not enough to endanger you, do not fear that. I would not allow them to harm you anyway. But enough for you to merit a certain caution. They will likely just want to confirm your personal history, and the nature of your relationship to me.”

“So, should we tell them then? That we’re a couple.”

“I believe we should, it would not be wise to withhold such information from them. Even if we did not tell them, it would not take long for us to be discovered on arrival. I have no intention whatsoever of keeping my hands to myself for 2 weeks. Besides which, your Professor is a telepath, and will know the second he comes into contact with us. And as I said, they have likely already confirmed it through their own means.”

Darcy was suddenly swinging around on her chair staring at others in the café.

“You mean they’re watching us? Like spies or something? Cos Loki that’s kinda creepy. They’re not gonna be putting cameras in my room are they?”

Loki could not help but laugh. “I am unable to rule out that we have been watched at some point, but I would imagine your flat will remain safe. At most they might access pre-existing cameras around London to find images of us together. Though far more likely is that they will simply ask Thor. He may be living in London for the time being, but he is still a member of the Avengers.”

“Oh.” Darcy looked a little bashful. “That makes more sense. Sorry, this is just so surreal.”

“That is quite alright my dear, you are very amusing.” Loki pulled her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. “Are you finished with your lunch? I must return to work shortly. But perhaps we could walk a moment in the park?”

The talk of security cameras had given him a rather amusing idea. He looked around them as they walked out of the café, keeping an eye out for a well-placed camera. He spotted one just as they entered a small park pulled Darcy in to whisper in her ear.

“I mentioned that we may be watched through pre-existing security cameras. There is one to your right which has had a clear view of my face. What do you say we give them a little display? Darcy pulled away from him in surprise and glanced up at the security camera before hitting him gently on the arm.

“Loki, what are you like? Leave the poor spies alone!” She let him wrap his arms around her waist though and tilted her face up to meet his.

“Just imagine the shock on their faces when they see I allowed a mere slip of a mortal to strike me.” He murmured. She laughed into his lips as he pressed them to hers, hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He felt one hand slide up his neck and into his hair, pulling back suddenly as she mussed the pushed back strands of his hair. He was too late though, and she kept her hand in his hair to mess it up even more then stepped back with a grin, hands warning him away.

“Oh lighten up!” She grinned. “I bet they have cameras at your work, whatever will they think of you coming back with your hair like this?” His face lit up and he grabbed her wrists to pull her back to him.

“Oh my Darcy we are going to have such fun with this.” She threw back her head and laughed and he latched on to her throat, pressing kisses under her jawline for a moment before she pushed him off.

“Loki I don’t care about the camera we’re in broad daylight! There’s a kiddie play park literally right over there!” He acquiesced to her protests, moving away and taking her hand again to continue walking through the park. “And no sex on camera either.” She whispered to him, laughing again when his lips turned down in disappointment. They walked a little longer then Loki transported them back to the alley near her flat, walking her up the stairs so he could push her against the wall of the stairwell and kiss her in full view of the CCTV camera. She ducked under his arm after a few breathless moments and he chased her up the last flight of stairs to kiss her senseless up against the front door of her flat.

“Loki,” she giggled as he moved to her neck again, “the neighbours! God you’re an exhibitionist!”

The front door clicked open with a twist of Loki’s fingers and they both stumbled inside. “Just trying to disturb the Avengers.” He defended himself.

“Loki, one of the Avengers is Tony Stark. I doubt you’ll terrify him with just a little kissing.”

“Well it’s not my fault you won’t let me fuck you for them.” He responded petulantly, laughing as she did. “Do not underestimate how thrown they will be by the idea that the recovering supervillain has a sex-life.”

“Ah man they’re going to think I’m a nutjob supervillain groupie or something aren’t they? Maybe I should see if we can pretend I am!”

“Amusing as that would be, I would prefer not to have them think I am taking advantage of you. It will already be challenge enough to convince them that is not the case.”

“Crap. This check in at SHIELD is going to be crazy awkward isn’t it?”

“Indeed. I believe we can have some fun with it though.” He pulled her in for a last kiss before he returned to work, placing her hands in his hair as tacit permission to make a mess of it. Darcy was more than happy to comply, and he returned to work with his hair a mess and a wide grin implying things which made Jane (and hopefully whoever SHIELD might have combing the security footage) blush a deep shade of red.

The following evening Loki joined Darcy at the bar and was introduced to her boss Miguel as her boyfriend Luke. He was pleased (and relieved after Darcy's talking to) to find himself amused rather than incensed by Miguel’s aimless flirting, deciding, as Darcy had said he would, that he rather liked the waggish man. Miguel’s assessment of him, relayed by Darcy after he had left, was that he was ‘a posh bastard, but seems decent enough.’

On Wednesday he received an email from Darcy announcing excitedly that Professor Xavier had mentioned that they would be given loan of a jet for their journey so they did not have to travel commercially.

‘I’ve never been in a private jet before! Mile high club?’ Loki looked up the meaning of mile high club and rolled his eyes as he tapped out a reply.

‘And to think you called me an exhibitionist. The purpose of loaning us a jet is likely to keep an eye on us. By all means if you wish me to have you in front of one or two SHIELD agents I will not overly protest.’

‘Nevermind.’ Was her response.

‘Shame. Perhaps on another occasion?’

She did not reply for a while longer, but then an email popped up with an attachment.

‘Loki, I was bored so I looked up your actual fan girls – though I’m kind of surprised they’re still your fan girls given that so far as they know you’re actually a bad guy... Ohmigod it’s hilarious, you’d love it. Check this out. I’m so making it my phone background.’

The attached image was from his attack in Germany. He was dressed in full battle regalia and the image was zoomed in on his head to show his helmet and his dark smile, with the caption ‘Loki makes me horny.’

He snorted loudly and did not close the window when Jane came to see what he was laughing at.

“Loki, what?” She frowned at the photo with amusement and embarrassment warring in her expression.

“Darcy has been exploring the depraved depths of my community of online admirers.” He explained. “She found this particular image amusing enough to share with me.”

Jane’s face lit in understanding. “You have fans like Thor?” She asked. “Weird, they don’t even know you’re not a psycho. Have you seen the Thoreal picture?”

* * *

When Thor left the flat on Thursday morning for a series of public appearances, he discovered that the Thoreal image had been pasted over one face of his hammer. Despite his best efforts he was unable to remove it and thus spent most of the day awkwardly trying to angle that side of the hammer away from the numerous cameras. He arrived back at the flat to find Loki, Jane and Darcy already seated on the sofas engaged in a lively debate on what kind of takeaway to order.

“Loki!” He thundered. “What did you do to my hammer?” To his surprise, all three on the sofa burst into laughter.

“My god Loki you actually did it?” Darcy asked incredulously, “That’s amazing!”

Jane had leapt up and run to Thor, demanding to see Mjölnir, laughing again when she saw it. 

Loki just remained sat on the sofa as his laughter calmed, finally flicking his fingers so the image disappeared.

“How was your day, brother?” He asked innocently as Jane and Darcy continued to splutter. Thor paused a beat, then joined them in laughter.

“Tricks aside, my day was fair. That was nicely done brother.” He went into his and Jane’s bedroom to change then joined them on the sofa. They were taking a break from Disney to watch an action film Jane insisted was a must-see, backed up enthusiastically by Darcy.

Instead of walking her home that evening, Loki teleported them both directly to her bedroom, pushing her away so they stood separately. He wove a sound cancelling spell into the walls of the room to ensure Ella would never hear them in there and then gazed carefully at Darcy’s face, gaging her reaction as he slid into his more dominant mind-set. She was looking heatedly back at him, so he drew himself up and sank into the charged atmosphere.

“Remove your clothes.” He ordered. “Slowly.” He moved to sit on the bed and watched her undress, making no move to remove his own clothing. “Now, kneel.” He commanded, relishing the way she immediately sank to her knees before him. A memory rose to his mind of the crowd in Germany, hundreds knelt to his power. That had never been his own desire though, he thought as he brushed the memory aside and rose from the bed. This, his Darcy kneeling to him of her own free will, gave him so much more.

He walked slowly around her, nudging her knees further apart with his foot, pulling her hands to clasp behind her back and lifting her head so her back was straight, pert breasts thrust out for his pleasure. “In future when I tell you to kneel you will take this position and remain there until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?”

“I do, Sir.” Darcy responded, desire glowing on her face.

“Good. Please climb onto the bed and lie on your back. Put your hands above your head and spread your legs, I wish to restrain you, if you are willing.”

Darcy leapt to her feet and quickly assumed the position he had requested.

“My, my.” Loki murmured, “Aren’t we eager.” Darcy hummed in agreement as he held out his hands for a coil of rope to appear in them from nowhere. Separating the rope into shorter lengths he carefully tied her hands to the bedframe and then pulled her feet down, securing them so she was pulled taut. As a final touch he tied a strip of material around her eyes and then moved silently away. 

"Are you well, Darcy?" He asked. It didn't look as though any of the ropes were tugging uncomfortably, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. 

"Yeah, fine." Darcy chirped back, adding an apologetic "Sir," at Loki's expectant hum.

He stood and watched her for a long moment, enjoying her twitches of anticipation as she tested her bonds and cast around for her lover. With a twitch of his fingers his clothes were gone, and he moved silently towards the bed. He held off a moment longer, then stroked a single finger up from her hip to twirl around her already peaked nipples. She let out a ragged groan, pulling futilely against her bonds to move into his touch. The restraints and blindfold, he knew, had left her skin extra sensitive, so he teased her a while longer, fingers stroking across her burning flesh drawing moans and whimpers easily from her mouth. He pulled away to slide on a condom and she moaned again, this time for her loss.

“Please Loki please?” She begged.

“Please what, my pet?” He responded, swiping a hand close to her centre, swerving away before he reached it.

“Oh god touch me Loki please?”

“Oh but Darcy I am touching you.” He chuckled and slid both hands up her body to grasp her breasts to illustrate his point. “Perhaps,” he suggested, dragging one hand down torturously slowly, “You were hoping I would touch you in a particular place?” He stroked the insides of her thighs, fingers just brushing against her core.

“Yes. Yes, please Loki touch me there please?”

“Oh I do like to hear you beg for me, my little Darcy.” He hummed, sliding a finger inside her as she bucked against the ropes. “Your words sound so very pretty when they slip from your lips in desperation.” He pumped his fingers in and out of her, bending to swirl his tongue around her swollen clit. Her groans increased in volume until she was biting her lip to hold them in. Reaching up with his free hand he pulled her lip free.

“Do not hold back, I have ensured that we will not be heard. I do not want your silence pet, I want to hear you scream.” He pushed his fingers deep and swiped over her clit with his thumb, other hand pinching her nipples to draw a loud cry from her throat. Smiling he began again to work her with his tongue, pushing on insistently until she was right on the edge of her finish. Sensing this, he moved suddenly up to push his cock into her, fingers stroking hard and fast across her clit and she came around him, walls pulsing around him as she yelled wordlessly. He did not give her time to come down, thrusting into her without pause so he ground against her still sensitive bud, keeping her shuddering beneath him as he moved. He pushed his fingers still slick with her arousal deep into her mouth, choking the cries of pleasure that still ripped out of her throat.

“Soon,” he gasped as he slowed down slightly, taking his hand from her mouth to stroke her again. “One day soon I will tie you up and take your mouth as I please. I will teach you to take me deep like you took my fingers, and you will not be able to pull away as you have before. I will have those pretty lips at my mercy and you will relish every second or suffer the consequences. Would you like that my little slut?” Darcy groaned incoherently, tightening around him once more as she shuddered under his fingers.

“I said, would you like that?” He asked again, biting down on a nipple and grinding his fingers harder against her.

“Yes, oh God yes Loki please I, ah!” She cut off with another loud cry as she came again. Loki rode her orgasm hard, her tightening walls squeezing him to his own shouting finish as she panted beneath him.

They lay together, Darcy still tied, for a few long moments as they both caught their breath. Finally though, he waved his hands to dissipate the ropes and pulled the blindfold from her eyes, smiling down at her as she blinked hazily up at him and kissing her softly.

“You are well?” He asked, drawing her wrists down to stroke at the skin where the rope had been. There were shallow indents from the weave of the rope, but she did not appear to be injured.

“Yes Loki, oh god,” she gushed. “That was awesome.” She curled against him with her head on his shoulder. “We have to do that more.” Loki chuckled.

“Indeed we do. As I told you, I have great and terrible plans for my lovely little slut.” He purred.

She hummed back with a smile. “So I heard. I look forward to trying them.” She paused. “Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Would you, um, would you…”

“Out with it.” He growled playfully, hand curling possessively around her shoulder.

“D’you wanna go to the club again on Saturday?” She asked shyly. “I mean, I don’t know that we’d do an awful lot there but, we could go – together this time?”

“I believe that would be most agreeable.” Loki grinned triumphantly. “You recall of course, the bargain we made the last time we discussed this?”

Darcy gulped. “I do. It’s not too short notice is it?”

Loki just laughed. “Magic my dear. I will have something for you by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy return to the club where they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so my depiction of the club in this, as when it was first introduced is based purely on what I have read/heard about from people who have been. I have not been myself so this may admittedly be a somewhat 'idealised/romanticised' version of what a fetish club would really be like. Apologies there, but I have done my best!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains discussion of a certain Twilight-fanfiction-gone-wrong book. It doesn't exactly receive a positive review.

Loki had promised her something to wear, and he was true to his word: she was woken up on Saturday morning by a courier at the door. He pushed a box into her hands with a polite ‘good morning,’ then rapidly disappeared down the stairs. She barely restrained herself long enough to take it back to her room before she dove in eagerly to investigate its contents. There was a note from Loki, so she read that first.

_‘This box contains my choices for your eveningwear. I have included multiple options to give you your demanded veto rights. You are to wear only light makeup and keep your hair loose. Be ready by 9:30pm sharp and wait for me in your room where I will confirm you are appropriately dressed. You are NOT to touch yourself during the day._

_I am very much looking forward to the pleasure of your company.’_

Darcy dug through the items in the box, throwing a couple (such as the mankini) aside as obvious jokes. The ‘multiple options’ appeared to apply mainly to how much of her bum she wanted to flash.

Deciding to make the decision later she clambered into the shower to wash her hair, hoping desperately that today would be a ‘good day’ for her unruly curls. She shaved her legs and debated asking Loki if there was a way for him to permanently remove her unwanted body hair. If she was going to have a magical alien prince as a boyfriend she might as well make the most of it, after all. She voiced this idea to Ella upon climbing out of the shower, and the two then discussed the various ways a magical boyfriend might be able to help out. Dan was visiting for the weekend, but was not yet convinced that Ella and Darcy weren’t having him on about Loki. The three of them spent an hour or so going over grainy news images of Loki from the New York attack, Ella and Darcy trying to convince Dan of the resemblance – though Darcy sabotaged the attempt somewhat by intentionally acting shifty, just to keep Dan on his toes. In the end they gave up on convincing him and went out to the shops. Major food shops were often done with one of their respective boyfriends, or another visiting friend in tow to help carry all the bags home. The first time Loki had been roped into this he had weakly sputtered that he was no-one’s carthorse, before eventually giving in to Darcy’s promises of pleasant rewards if he helped out.

Darcy left Ella and Dan to it for the rest of the afternoon, fiddling about with a bit of work and reading for a while to distract herself before the evening. She had giggled at Loki’s command not to touch herself when she read it, but as her anticipation built during the day it became increasingly more tempting. She began getting ready far earlier than necessary, and ended up sat at her computer fully dressed up for a good hour before Loki arrived.

He appeared in her bedroom at exactly the moment her clock ticked around to nine, and she stood to greet him, waiting as he looked her over appreciatively.

She was wearing an emerald green (of course - she had rolled her eyes a little when she first unwrapped it) corset with black lacy knickers, stockings and heels. The corset pushed her already impressive breasts up what felt like halfway to her chin which she was fairly sure had been Loki’s intention, and had been her only real option for the top half (Aside from a pair of nipple tassels and a grey cotton T-Shirt so large it practically drowned her, both of which she was 90% sure had only been included as a joke). Her options for the lower half however, had ranged from a piece of string barely worthy of being called a thong to a pair of granny pants which covered well down her thighs – again, likely a joke. She had taken the middle ground with a pair of knickers which covered her enough with solid material to maintain her modesty, but left most of the curve of her arse almost bared, but hidden under a layer of sheer lace. Of her own initiative she had tied a green ribbon she’d had lying around from a birthday gift a few years ago around her neck, bow tucked around the back under her hair.

“Will I do, Sir?” She asked nervously. Loki was wearing the same leathers he had worn the first time they met, and knowing the truth of him as she did now it was hard for her not to stare.

“Oh you will do ever so nicely.” His eyes raked up and down her form and he twirled a finger in the air to signify that she should turn for him. When she was facing away from him he called for her to stop, and dropped a mass of material on the floor near her feet.

“Pick it up.” He ordered. “Keep your legs straight.”

She did as he asked, arching her back provocatively as she reached down to pick up what appeared to be a long jacket.

“You will wear that on our way. I fear that, lovely as you are, we may attract some unwanted attention if we walk out on the street with you dressed like that.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Darcy shrugged on the jacket, fingers trembling slightly as she did up the buttons.

“Do not fear my pet.” Loki said, taking her hands as she finished. “I intend to stake my claim to you most fiercely this evening. Others may look, and I will deeply savour their jealousy, for I will allow none save myself to lay so much as a finger upon you.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and Darcy smiled.

“I’m OK. Just nervous. Um, how will we be tonight?” She asked. “We should probably have checked this before. Are you Sir all evening now?”

Loki considered a moment. “I will not be so long as we are in public. When we arrive at the club… once the jackets are off you are to become my lovely little sub unless I explicitly tell you otherwise. You are correct that it has been an oversight on both our parts not to properly discuss what this entails, so for now I will instruct you as necessary, and of course you may refuse or amend any order I give that is not acceptable to you. Is that agreeable to you?”

“Yeah sure.” Darcy chirped, before adding at his warning glance, “Oops, not in public right now… Yes, Sir. Sorry.”

“You are forgiven.” Loki pulled on a jacket of his own and opened the door. “Shall we?” They stepped out of her room and into the hall. Ella and Dan were just arriving back from somewhere as they left, and cheerfully wished them as good evening as they passed on the staircase.

“You know,” Darcy said as they left the building, “Dan still doesn’t believe you’re you. He thinks Ella and I are trying to mess around with him. I may have given him that impression on purpose, actually, to mess with him when he finds out I’m telling the truth!”

“Would that I had known that when we met them,” Loki grumbled. “I would have made far more effort to be intimidating. Perhaps left him with a spell of some description.”

Darcy giggled. “Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t then – Ella would kill me. And whatever would the stairs' cameras think of you coming over all ‘face my wrath puny mortal’ all of a sudden?”

“Well, I have to keep SHIELD on edge somehow.” He chuckled darkly and she shoved him with her hip.

“Oh no you don’t. Freak them out by flaunting me all you like, but don’t go giving them any reasons to arrest you or something, I don’t want to have my boyfriend on the run from a group of actual superheroes!”

“As you wish my dear. Truly I am become soft that you could sway me.”

“Nah don’t worry I’m sure you’re still tough as nails, you just don’t really fancy it either.”

Loki hummed non-committedly and settled for glaring half-heartedly at the closest security camera. Before pulling them into the alleyway to teleport away.

* * *

 

They arrived at the club and had to wait in line a moment to drop their coats. Loki helped Darcy off with hers and glared at her when she protested about needing her purse for the entry fee.

“I will pay it, you silly creature. Incidentally, for now just refer to me as Luke. Let us get a drink.”

“Luke, OK. Bit easier than Loptr.” She nattered as he guided her through the door with a hand on her waist.

“Yes, I will not be using my true name, and Luke is a rather more common name than Loptr - which retains some connection to Loki. I would very much prefer not to be recognised.”

“Maybe the armour stuff wasn’t such a great idea then?”

“Well what else would I wear? Certainly not that.” He nodded towards another man who was dressed in a short latex army uniform.

Darcy giggled. “Yeah not really your style I s’pose. Not what I fancy on a guy either so we’re all good. I wasn’t complaining you know, you do look…” she paused and looked him up and down, “um, incredibly hot. It’s just not exactly subtle.”

“You believed my ‘actor’s costume’ explanation didn’t you?” He huffed defensively. However, just in case he cast two spells in quick succession – first a spell to ensure he escaped the notice of those around him, and then another one to change his hair to blonde, rather than black – turning himself into slightly more of the Asgardian dream.

“Better?” He asked Darcy, and she turned to look up at him, starting when she noticed the change.

“Um, different. Wow that’ll take some getting used to…”

“Indeed. If you wish I can exclude you from the illusion so you will see my usual appearance. Incidentally, it might be wise for you to use a false name as well.”

“Yeah actually would you? I mean, you still look good and all, but not like you; it’s confusing. And yeah OK good point… I’ll be… um… ooh hey I’ll be Jasmine.”

“Inspired by Aladdin I assume?” Loki asked, flicking his fingers so he appeared as normal to her, with no small measure of relief that she should prefer his natural appearance. Darcy nodded in reply with a sly grin and laced her fingers with his for the rest of the short walk to the bar.

Loki ordered for both of them and perched himself on a barstool whilst they waited, pulling Darcy to stand between his legs.

“I do not believe I have told you yet just how beautiful you look this evening.” He said, one hand cupping her face, sliding down to stroke the ribbon at her neck. “And this is a very nice touch.”

“Thank you. And I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure about adding it, but I figured it fit the look pretty well.”

“Indeed it does. You are exquisite.”

Their drinks arrived and they sipped in near silence for a while, looking around the room at other couples, occasionally commenting when they saw something interesting.

“That girl with the tattoo on her back,” Darcy pointed out. “Last time we were here she was wandering around getting people to put pegs on her, did you see her?”

“I did.” Loki nodded. “Just before we met.”

“Did you put a peg on her?”

“On her nose.” Loki confirmed, and Darcy snorted.

“How very you.” She giggled.

“Yes, well, all the other interesting places were taken.”

“I’ll bet they were.”

“Your admirer from last time is here. Next to the white haired woman.”

Darcy groaned and turned to face him.

“Shite. How recognizable do I look? You reckon he’ll know it’s me?”

“You look quite different – you wear your hair down this time, and have not been for several weeks. I am quite sure he has forgotten you in favour of whatever unfortunate woman he now pursues. Though in truth it is of little concern, given that he cannot have you anyway.” He curled an arm possessively around her waist and glared warningly at the oblivious man, just out of principle.

They finished their drinks and moved away from the bar, though not yet moving into the other rooms. They were talking quietly about the incredible variety of people and preferences on display when they were approached by an imposing woman in a bright red cat suit. A closer look at her face revealed her to be the dominant partner from the scene Loki and Darcy had watched weeks before.

“Good evening.” She greeted them both pleasantly. My name is Madame Cleo. You two both look like new faces, would you like a quick tour?”

Loki and Darcy exchanged a glance and at Loki’s nod, Darcy moved back and stood by his side.

“We would be delighted, Madame Cleo. I am Luke and this is my Jasmine.”

“Good evening Madame Cleo.” Darcy peered up at the other woman as she spoke and then lowered her eyes, not sure what sort of behaviour she should be displaying in this situation.

“It is in fact our second time visiting your establishment,” Loki continued. “We met here a few weeks ago having come separately. We elected to take a few weeks to establish our relationship in the conventional sense before returning together.”

“Ah, I see. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both, I’m sorry I missed you last time. Can I ask the nature of your relationship within the club?”

“Of course. We are still in the early stages of establishing our precise dynamic, but I can say with certainty that I am the Dominant partner, and Jasmine my submissive.”

“I see. Well, do experiment with that a bit tonight, that’s what places like this are for after all. Right, this way.”

She led them to the door into the next room, Loki pulling Darcy with him with a hand around her waist.

“You may have had a chance to look around last time you were here, but I will just run through things with you to confirm and show you how to use the equipment. Are you intending to play today?”

Loki paused a moment, looking down at Darcy.

“We will need to give that some consideration. I do not believe we would use any specific equipment, but perhaps it would be good to investigate our options.”

“Right, we’ll start in here then. All of these rooms are for play, but in this first room, whilst full nudity is permitted, sex is not – and by that we mean penetrative sex, touching and oral acts are largely permissible, provided of course, that consent has been given and protection is used.” She showed them some of the apparatus available for restraint, including a large St Andrews cross in the corner and a number of padded tables. Darcy asked a few questions about different items, but they mostly just listened to the explanations and anecdotes Madame Cleo shared with them. “Talk to one of the dungeon masters or mistresses before you use anything though, just to check it’s available.”

The next room she showed them was medically themed. Loki had no particular interest in this room so he largely allowed her explanations to slip over his head, indicating when asked that they were not likely to use it, at least on that occasion.

She then led them upstairs into another room which similar to the first. It was, perhaps a little larger, and had a number of other doors leading off it, some with windows revealing the beds inside.

“You can probably guess, this is the room where penetrative sex is permitted. All couples are expected to practice safe sex across the board – that means oral as well, regardless of their arrangements at home. Private rooms are available on request. Open door means you are welcome to join, closed door and open curtains means you can watch but not join in, and closed curtains means it is completely private.” Madame Cleo rattled off the regulations quickly, clearly having learnt them by heart. “Any complaints or problems, or if you want to arrange a scene, let me, another Dungeon Master or Mistress or a House Slave in one the red collars know and we will help you out.”

“Thank you Madame Cleo, you have been extremely helpful.”

“No problem at all. And if you want any help with anything in the club, or with working out your relationship with Jasmine, just you let me know.”

“I will certainly do so, my thanks to you.” Loki stroked a thumb over Darcy’s cheekbone. “What do you say now to Madame Cleo, my dear?”

“Thank you Madame Cleo.” Darcy said softly. Madame Cleo nodded in response.

“If I may Luke, I believe there are a number of other first time visitors I would like to welcome.”

“Of course Madame, we thank you for your time.” Loki inclined his head respectfully and the Madame returned the gesture, striding out of the room ahead of them. Loki and Darcy returned to the first of the play rooms, sitting together on a sofa.

“Jasmine, let us take a brief break?” Loki asked. Darcy nodded and relaxed her posture slightly.

“That was fun. I’ve never been subby in front of someone else before. Did I do alright?” She asked brightly.

“Well you did not exactly have much opportunity to go wrong.” Loki remarked wryly. “But yes, you were lovely. Was my behaviour also to your tastes?”

“Yup, you were good too handsome. So, did you have something in mind for the evening?” Darcy was clearly somewhat giddy and Loki could not help but smile fondly.

“I do. Firstly,” he pulled a silver double ended clip from a pocket. “I believe your bracelets would not object to light strain upon them, am I correct?” Darcy tugged absently at one of the bangles as she nodded. “I would like to use this to clip your wrists together using your bracelets. In front of you, for now.” Darcy agreed easily so he clipped it to one of the bangles for now, intending to attach the other when they slipped back into their roles.

Loki pitched a few more ideas to her, explaining each one carefully, emphasizing that she was not to agree if she would not be comfortable with it. Darcy did not outright reject any idea, though most she requested they hold off from for that evening.

“Honestly they all sound hot, like, really hot. I just think I need to get a little more used to things round here before we actually do them. Baby steps, you know. And also, well, we’ve really not established that much of how we work yet.”

“You are correct of course. Perhaps we for this evening we should stick to learning our way around each other? We can move in and out of roles periodically to ensure all is well. Perhaps take some ideas from other players?”

“Sounds good to me.” Darcy smiled. “I actually have one idea we could try a bit later?”

“Go on?”

“Well, first time we met here we didn’t really get very far before I left, and to be honest I wouldn’t have wanted to go much further anyway. But that wasn’t because it wasn’t super sexy, cos it really was – I just hardly knew you. So I thought maybe this time we could pretend towards the end to be meeting for the first time, only this time we don’t get interrupted, and you come home with me.”

Loki pictured in his head how their first meeting might have developed with none of the obstacles – friendly interruptions and personal sensibilities both. Rather interestingly, he imagined.

“Yes, I rather like that idea. In the bar again?”

“Works as well as anywhere.”

“Indeed. For the time being perhaps I may simply parade you around as mine?”

“Yes Sir.” Darcy replied. Leaning in she kissed him briefly then held out her wrists for him to clip together, sliding off the sofa to kneel by his feet.

“Well, aren’t you a good girl.” He crooned, falling easily back into his dominant role. “In your proper place at my feet, without even needing to be told. Perhaps I will reward you later, but for now you are to stay there until I allow you to rise.”

He sat idly back, deeply enjoying the sight of Darcy by his feet and stared around the room. It was gradually filling up with a few people setting up scenes and looking around, but it was still early in the evening so not a lot was going on yet. After a while he grew bored, so he stood and led her by her joined hands into the bar. There, they were snagged by Madame Cleo who introduced them to a group of other newbies. They sat down at the table and Loki pulled Darcy into his lap, whispering in her ear as he freed her wrists. “You may join this conversation as usual little one.”

“Yes Sir.” Darcy replied just as quietly, then turned a radiant smile towards the others at the table. “Hi, I’m Jasmine. This is Luke. What’re your names?”

She chatted easily with others round the table, most of whom were equally friendly in return. One pair of women left the table within a few minutes of their joining to look in the next rooms and left shortly afterwards, alarmed expressions making it clear that they would not be returning to the club.

“Bet they were only here cos of 50 shades.” Commented one of the others idly.

Darcy laughed lightly as Loki frowned a little in confusion. “Well, fun as it is here it’s full of real people, not just models – not many Christian Greys here, thank God.” She chuckled.

“I dunno though sweetie,” replied an older woman across the table, “you and your fella there could give Ana and Christian a run for their money as hot couple.”

Darcy looked embarrassed, but thanked the woman.

“Thanks, I think… hoping Luke’s less of a wanker than that guy though.” Loki was now thoroughly lost.

“I am a little behind the times,” he began, “could someone explain to me what we are talking about?”

“Bloody hell, where must you have been not to hear about 50 Shades of Grey? It’s bloody everywhere!” A young man sat next to him – Jonny, Loki thought his name was, was staring at him incredulously.

Darcy fortunately answered before he could dig himself deeper.

“Luke was with his super-Christian parents in the States till only a couple months ago, in the middle of nowhere. Mississippi wasn’t it Luke?” He nodded weakly, committing this alibi to memory.

“Their religious inclinations were fairly restrictive.” He added. “The title is familiar now you mention it, but I believe I have only seen it in passing.”

“Ah fair enough. Not much of an accent on you there.”

“I was raised in the US, but my family are all British. I have picked up a few Americanisms here and there, but I was taught to speak the Queen’s English” Loki explained carefully.

“Ah right then.” Jonny accepted his explanation easily enough and Loki felt Darcy relax in his lap. “Bloody hell, 50 Shades of Grey, where to start?”

“Well, it’s basically a badly written book written about a somewhat creepy relationship with BDSM elements between two fit, attractive young people that somehow ended up getting really popular, and is even being made into films now. It’s not a particularly good depiction though – I know it’s extremely unpopular amongst most people who are actually into the stuff.” Offered the woman who had spoken before.

The group launched into a debate about the pros and cons of what was apparently a series of books, and Loki resolved to at least find out a little more about them. They stuck with the topic for while then moved on to talk about what had brought each of them to the club.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Offered the man next to him. “He announced one day that he wanted to try some new things, and it all developed from there. I don’t so much miss him as I miss him tying me up!”

Loki stiffened a little when it was Darcy’s turn to reveal her introduction. He tried to hide it, knowing it was uncalled for, but he was still relieved when she did not elaborate beyond “Yeah same, ex-boyfriend and I experimented a while back. I came here once before a few weeks ago with friends just to have a look.”

“How ‘bout you bud?” Asked Jonny – how’d you come from not even hearing of 50 Shades to a place like this with a girl in your lap in a couple of months?”

Loki debated a moment. “Well it began with the internet,” he said simply, drawing nods of understanding from all the men around the table and most of the women. Darcy snickered in his lap. “Which then led me here to investigate this club, where I was fortunate enough to meet Jasmine, who is now my part time sub and full time girlfriend.”

A few people aww-ed at them and Darcy smiled bashfully then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They sat and chatted pleasantly with the group for about half an hour, at which point the bar was filling up and the music increasing in volume, open spaces turning into a dancefloor almost like a regular club. A few members of the group went out to dance, with Darcy dragging Loki along for a bit. He held himself stiffly at first, somewhat repulsed by the sweaty mortal bodies moving too closely around him. Surely this could not truly be thought of as dancing? He quickly began to see the benefits of the style though when Darcy placed his hands on her hips and began gyrating against him. She alternated between laughing with other members of the group and dancing teasingly with him until he could take it no longer and swept her away from the dancefloor as she waved a cheerful goodbye to those they left behind. He paused briefly to back her up against a wall and kiss her soundly, pushing his hips against her so she could feel the state her dancing had left him in. He waited until she began to arch up against him, then pulled back and led her quickly back into the play area, where he approached a man wearing one of the red collars designating him as a house slave.

After a few quick words they were shown into one of the club’s private rooms. Directing Darcy to kneel and wait for him Loki closed the door and the curtains, then pulled himself free of his trousers. Rolling on a condom out of respect for the establishment’s rules, he had her suck him until he was rid of his predicament.

Stepping outside afterwards Loki indicated to the slave that the room was free to be cleaned before it was used again. He restrained Darcy’s hands behind her back with the clip and led her out into the main room with a hand gripping her upper arm. A few times he stopped to watch part of an interesting scene, ordering her to kneel next to him. He also chatted with a few other patrons with her in the same position, talking about Darcy as though she wasn’t even there whilst he wound a hand into her hair, occasionally giving it a light tug.

Noticing the interest on Darcy’s face when the topic came up, he accepted an offer from one of the dungeon masters to teach him a few rope ties, unclipping Darcy’s hands and sliding the bangles up her arms to make way for the ropes he wound around her slim wrists, pulling them up to the ceiling until she was wriggling delightfully on the very tips of her toes, arousal evident in her flushed cheeks and uneven breaths. They then covered a simple rope harness which the dungeon master explained could be used as a base for suspension ties in more complicated bondage scenes.

They thanked the dungeon master and moved on to another area. Stopping briefly to watch another scene he stood her in front of him, one hand across her stomach to pull her tight against him whilst the other reached down into her corset to toy with her breasts. This position also meant her restrained hands were pressed against his groin, sending blood to pool there once again. Rather than pull her back into a side room he decided to send her off so he could calm himself for a few moments. Unclipping her hands he pulled out a ten pound note from a pocket of his leathers and handed it to her.

“Go buy me a drink and bring it back to me. I will wait on the sofa by the door. You are not to speak to anyone other than the bartender save for polite greetings if necessary.”

Darcy obeyed, sliding quickly into the crowd. Loki followed her as far as the sofa and slid into an open seat. He watched people walking in and out of the bar area, marvelling as he had on his first visit at the huge variety of people and outfits on show.

He noticed one woman in a hot pink tutu skirt and green legwarmers (and not a lot else) come out of the bar at close to a run, wondering idly why she was moving so hastily with so little chest support. His curiosity grew to concern when he saw her return to the bar moments later with the dungeon master he had spoken to earlier in tow. He would have expected Darcy to have returned by now. Hoping her absence was just a result of a long queue and a coincidence he decided to follow on behind the dungeon master.

He was glad that he did, for he noticed what had had the woman fetch a dungeon master almost as soon as he entered the bar. Darcy had been accosted by the same man from her first week in the club, his hand on her waist ostensibly a flirtatious touch, but a little too tight, too restraining.

“It might be nothing, I just didn’t think she looked too comfortable,” the woman in the tutu was saying to the dungeon master. “Like, when he started speaking to her she just got this look on her face…”

“No, you’re right, that guy is notorious for getting pushy, but never quite enough to make it stick… even so, he’s one more complaint away from being banned. She’s here with someone else, I met them…” the dungeon master was saying, but Loki did not bother listening to the rest of their deliberations, instead walking around them to stalk towards the bar.

“Good evening.” He said to the man, enjoying the way he jumped back guiltily, hand leaving Darcy’s waist to quickly be replaced by Loki’s as he pulled Darcy protectively into his side.

“I do not believe we have met before.” Loki darkened his tone, layering it with threats beneath his polite words. He held out a hand to shake, gripping the other man’s hand almost tight enough to bruise. “My name is Luke, and, quite aside from the fact that Jasmine is capable of speaking for herself and has surely already told you no thank you… She. Is. Not. Available. You will not touch her again.” He left the ‘or else’ unsaid, but momentarily tightened his fingers even more until the man winced. “Leave.”

Unwilling to risk Loki acting on the cold warning in his gaze, the man walked away, shamefaced.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, voice immediately gentle as he turned Darcy to face him, one hand cupping her jaw as the other ran lightly down her arm to grasp her hand. He dropped a soft kiss onto her forehead.

“Yeah I’m OK,” Darcy replied, though her voice was a little strained. “I’m just glad you got here when you did. Sorry I was speaking to him, I know you said not to.”

“Do not be ridiculous, you did no wrong. I very much doubt he gave you much choice in the matter. No, your decision was wise, I would worry he might have taken your silence for consent.”

“Pff well if he had I wouldn’t have been silent much longer I’ll tell you that. I mean honestly, he was even more persistent until I told him I was here with someone. Can’t I just say no on my own merit? Why does it have to be ‘I have a boyfriend,’ why can’t it just be that I’m not interested in him? Jerk.”

“Indeed.” Loki moved his hands to her waist, drawing her into a closer embrace. “Well, since we are now rid of him and together by the bar we seem to have come full circle - Perhaps now would be a good time to return to our first meeting?”

“Oh hey yeah good point, OK.” Darcy smiled excitedly. “Ooh I’ve never done any roleplay-type stuff before – sorry if I’m weird or rubbish!”

“I have no doubt you will be wonderful whatever the outcome. I intend to be somewhat more forceful with you this time around.” He warned, “You must tell me if I go too far – use my real name so I will know it is more than merely a token protest as a part of our little game.”

“OK, sounds like fun.” She agreed with a wink, “Here goes!” She stepped back from the hand he had on her waist to a distance more appropriate for strangers, and the game was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! As this and the next chapter are both slightly shorter and cover similar periods of the story I thought I would be nice and post them both at the same time. Click your 'next' button now!
> 
> Please review, reviews make me happy.


	7. Re-Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy replay that first meeting, but with a very different outcome.  
> In the morning, Loki replays another scene from his past, and all in the name of a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted this in a different chapter to keep it from getting too sprawling, but it ended up being a bit short, and I still wanted to keep the scenes flowing into each other so I have posted both chapters together.

Darcy and Loki were back where they first began. They could have been teasing each other at that moment, easy and familiar with each other. However, Jasmine and Luke were only just meeting, so they stood apart, sizing each other up whilst playing at unaffected ease. With the parallels to their first meeting so clear, the scene was set in its entirety.  

“Thanks for your help there,” Darcy said with a grateful smile as Loki leaned casually against the bar. “He was getting a little much.”

“Oh it was my pleasure.” Loki responded smoothly. “I simply had to lend a hand to a pretty woman in need. Might I ask your name?”

“I’m Jasmine. And you?”

“My name is L- Luke.” He added the stumble on purpose to recall their first meeting, enjoying the amusement shining in her eyes. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, letting his lips linger considerably longer than the first time around. Darcy did not have to fake her flustered pleasure – it really was amusing how such a thing, considered basic courtesy in Asgard, seemed to reduce most of the female population of Earth to giggles – or, as he remembered in Darcy’s case initially, suspicion. He was tempted to break character to ask why that was, but decided to save it for later.

“Would you allow me to buy you a drink, Jasmine?”

He knew full well that Darcy had no choice but to let him, as she did not have any money on her. She broke character herself briefly to poke her tongue out at him and then gave him a measuring gaze.

“That would be nice thanks. Wine is fine… Red, I think. Seems like red would fit best in a place like this right? I mean, it’s all dark and atmospheric, so I feel like my wine should do the same.”

“Perhaps,” he agreed, making their order whilst she continued to babble in an imitation of her nervous chatter the first time they met.

They chatted as they had the last time whilst they drank their wine. Darcy was far more blatantly flirtatious than their first encounter, touching his arm as she laughed exaggeratedly at his dry humour. He gave her the actor story again when she asked teasingly about his ‘sexy leather,’ answering her questions easily as she tried to nudge him into making an identity-revealing mistake.

“And where did you find your attire?” He asked, turning the lens of their conversation back onto her. “Surely one does not have such ravishing garments simply lying around.”

“One does not.” Darcy agreed with a giggle, “I had a… friend help me out.”

“Well,” Loki said, his eyes travelling slowly down her body until coming back up to note her shy smile. “Your friend has impeccable taste.”

“Thank you.” Darcy winked, “I’m glad you like it. So, do you want to go explore the other rooms?”

“Very much so.” Loki agreed. There was considerably more confidence in Darcy’s demeanour this time around, not so surprising given that she already knew full well that he would respond positively to her advances. Some of the shyness was still there though, in the way she peeked back at him as she wound her way across the bar, her small smile when he once again placed a hand on her back to guide her through the room.

It was interesting, he thought, reflecting on their first meeting, that despite her nervousness and his general lack thereof, she had been the one to initiate most of the shifts of their interactions that evening right up until he had kissed her. She had spoken to him first, she had invited him to explore, she had opened the conversation about which roles they played… he would turn that around tonight, he decided, have her on the back foot for the rest of her evening as he pushed the advance. 

They stuck together more closely as they explored this time, paying less attention to the equipment as it had mostly been explained to them by Madam Cleo. Instead they tossed words back and forth in an un-acknowledged battle, each trying to tease the other into accidentally revealing one of the secrets they had kept in their real first encounter. Neither quite succeeded, though Loki did manage to goad Darcy into one or two blatant subject changes.

They were stood watching a scene involving a male couple, a female club slave, several varieties of spanking instruments and floggers, and a St Andrews Cross when Loki made his move.

“So tell me my dear Jasmine, which of these roles would you most desire to make your own?”

Rather than turn her against the wall he decided to put his hands on her hips and pull her back against him, her back to his chest so he could whisper near silently in her ear, but she had to answer aloud.

“Um, care to take a guess?” Her voice was definitely nervous now, and oh he knew how to capitalise on that.

“No, I don’t believe I do.” He said, letting laughter bleed into his tone.

“Oh.” She had not been expecting that. “Well, um, I, uh, I guess that guy.” She pointed to the man bound to the cross.

“You are submissive, then?” Loki asked, stroking long fingers across her collarbone.

“…Yes.” Darcy squeaked.

“How very interesting.” He felt Darcy shiver at his tone.

“And you are?” She asked, trying to turn to face him.

He held her still, brushing his lips down the side of her neck “Can you not guess?” He murmured against her skin.

“Well Luke, you’re not exactly being subtle with it.” Her tone was humorous, but undeniably tinged with want.

“Indeed not. I prefer to dominate, little Jasmine.” There was no need for subtlety, no need to ask permission – he knew he had it, it was part of the game. Now he just had to pretend to demand it. “And tonight I have set my sights upon you.”

“Huh?” Was all Darcy managed before he span her round, a hand on the back her head crushing her lips to his. He was not gentle this time, biting on her lower lip until she gasped, his hand wound tight in her hair. Her response was enthusiastic, pushing towards him until he backed into the nearby wall. He stayed there, kissing her deeply as her small body pressed him against the wall and her hands flew across his chest and stomach, even sliding around to explore the curve of his bottom. After a few minutes though, he spun them around to press her against the wall in turn, using one hand to hold her wrists above her head as he moved his body flush against hers. She struggled a little, feigning nervousness.

“Luke I…” she began, but he lifted a finger to her lips.

“Can you deny that you want me?” He asked roughly, “If you can truthfully deny it, I vow I will step away and pursue you no more, but if not…” His finger traced her slightly parted lips. “Well?” he demanded.

“I… I, you…” He was not sure if Darcy was falsifying her muteness, or if he had truly left her so muddled.

“Yes I thought not. You want me, Jasmine, I know it. I can almost feel your desire.” He hissed in her ear, hand trailing slowly down her stomach.

“Would I feel your desire in truth I wonder, were I to slip inside those pretty knickers of yours?” His fingers teased the lacy top of her underwear, and he pressed his erection against her hip. “I know that you can feel mine quite clearly.”

“That I can.” She smirked, then jumped as his questing fingers hit a sensitive area, slipping inside the crotch of her pants.

“Oh you _do_ want me.” He confirmed, pushing his fingers into the wetness he found collected there.

“Luke we’re in public!” She protested, pulling weakly at the hands he still held above his head.

“So we are,” he agreed. He brought the fingers he had pushed between her legs up to his lips, sucking them into his mouth with a suggestive smirk. “Perhaps we should… not be?” He released her wrists, but used that hand to pull one of hers down to feel his hardness.

“You mean leave?” Darcy asked, again feigning slight reluctance as he wrapped her fingers around his cock. The sensation was dulled by the thick material of his trousers, but the stimulation of her hand on him still drew a quiet groan from his lips.

“That is precisely what I mean. Preferably soon, because oh Jasmine I want you.”

“I… her fingers moved slightly over the bulge in his trousers and he hissed, pushing into her palm. “OK.” She agreed simply.

Without further ado, Loki began to head towards the exit. “It is well that you agreed, else I fear I might have had to fuck you right there against the wall.” He growled in her ear as he steered her through the crowds to the door, hailing a taxi to take them both to hers – he knew using his magic to get them there would count as breaking the rules, since the ‘Jasmine’ of their little game was unaware of his true identity.

He pulled her close to him in the taxi, whispering in her ear all that he wanted to do to her, his voice too low for the taxi driver to hear. By the time they arrived at her flat she was practically panting for him. He bundled her through the front door and straight into the bedroom, pushing her up against the wall as she had been in the club and once again pushing a hand between her thighs.

“Alone at last.” He growled, and she laughed breathlessly, gasping with each move of his fingers against her. She whined pleasurably as his fingers pushed inside her and reached her own hands down to stroke him through his trousers. His free hand unclasped the front of her corset and let it fall as he cupped each breast, teasing her nipples taut. Her fingers worked at the laces of his trousers until she managed to undo them and slip a hand inside to grasp him, her touch sending shockwaves through his body. Stepping away he quickly unbuckled the straps of his leathers, pulling them off so he was clad only in a light undershirt. Darcy’s eager hands tugged the shirt over his head, then pushed at the tops of his trousers, sliding them down his legs to join his shirt on the floor. She had to bend to get his trousers all the way down, so Loki held her there as he stepped out of them, moving her head insistently towards his hard cock. His hands twisted into her hair as he moaned with pleasure at the feel of her lips around him. After a few minutes though, he lifted her up onto the bed, sliding her knickers down so he could lean in and taste her arousal. He teased her with his tongue, twirling around her bud until she was begging for him to touch it, finally slipping his fingers inside her as he focussed his tongue singularly on her clit, gasping cries of pleasure falling from her lips.

He brought her to her finish with his thumb grazing across her clit, teeth sinking into the soft skin of her thigh as she bucked under his hands, pleasure mixed suddenly with a flash of pain.

He rolled on a condom and pushed inside her while she was still sensitive from coming moments before, her satiated sighs morphing once more into moans. Suddenly he pulled her off the bed and lifted her leg so he could fuck her against the wall just as ‘Luke’ had promised. He wasn’t sure how much either of them were pretending anymore, he realised as he delicately curled his fingers around her throat.

“You do not mind?” He asked as her eyes widened. She went to reply, but instead just smiled at him wickedly with a slight shake of the head as he tightened his hand a to cut off her breath. He took his hand away for a moment and she gasped for air. Jerking away from the wall he pushed her down to her hands and knees on the carpet and rammed back inside her, dropping a hard smack onto her bottom so she yelped in surprise.

“You like that little Jasmine,” He asserted, spanking her again. “Do you not?”

“I do, I do.” She panted.

“Do you wish for me to do it again?” He asked and she nodded, movement almost indistinguishable from the harsh jerking of her body as Loki fucked into her. “Yes,” she breathed.

Grinning he pulled her up by her hair, wrapping his arm across her chest to hold her flush against his body.

“Beg.” He demanded, voice dark against her ear. “I want to hear you plead for me.”

He bit the shell of her ear, and then the lobe, running his lips down the curve of her jaw, and pulling her head around so he could whisper against her lips, “Beg for me.” One hand dipped down and began to circle her clit as she whimpered and began to speak, her words hazy and disordered.

“Oh please, keep fucking me like this and spank me please spank me hard and fuck me hard and – oh! – choke me more please, please and oh god Lo-Luke please I need to…”

He pulled his hand away suddenly with a chuckle. “I think not. As for the rest though, since you begged so sweetly for it you little slut, I will give it to you.”

He shoved her back forwards before she was prepared so she landed clumsily, face down on the floor. A hand clamped over her nose and mouth cut off her air as he pulled her back up to her knees, and his other hand wrapped around her hip, fingers digging into the skin to pull her back each time he thrust forwards, filling her to the hilt fucking her hard and fast until she was scrabbling for air. He briefly released her mouth, spanking her a few times in the brief moment he allowed her to gasp for breath before cutting her off once more and continuing his onslaught. He continued until he was seconds from coming. Feeling her begin to writhe under him again as she struggled for air he used the motion to spur him on, tightening the hand over her face as he spurted into her, only releasing her when he was fully spent.

The condom was pulled off and tossed carelessly aside, then he flipped them over so she lay on top of him, breasts heaving delightfully as she breathed hard.

“Oh my God Luke that was…”

“Yes?” He prompted as she trailed off.

“Fantastic, that was fucking fantastic.”

“Literally.” Loki added dryly, and Darcy laughed. “Incidentally, I have a confession to make.”

“Yes Luke?” Darcy asked innocently, rolling off him so she could look him in the eye. Loki pushed himself up and trapped her on her back, pinning her hands to the floor by her head.

“I am afraid, lovely Jasmine, that I lured you into my arms under false pretences. I am not Luke.” Her eyes widened in an imitation of fear that was far too tinged with lust to be believable. “I am Loki of Asgard,” he growled fiercely, “God among mortals, and I have claimed you. You, oh pretty one, are _mine_.” He kissed her ferociously, plundering her lips relentlessly with his own.

Eventually he drew back and grinned to see the dazed expression on her face. Moving away from her he climbed into bed, pulling her with him. They lay, still and quiet for a long moment more before she sheepishly excused herself to use the bathroom. She joined him again on her return, slipping into his lap with a small smile.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this Loki, but holy crap you’re sexy when you go all ‘dark god of mischief’ like that.”

Loki hummed in amusement and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Oh, am I now?” He pictured pulling the darker qualities he usually kept restrained around his persona, using them to bend her to his will and take her for his own. A whole host of ideas sprang forth and his lips curled in an anticipatory smirk. “I will have to bear that in mind.”

* * *

 

Darcy woke the next morning sprawled across Loki’s chest, his arm curled around her. She pulled herself away and examined herself in the mirror. Loki’s hand around her neck had not bruised her, fortunately, but there were dark bruises from his fingers on her hip. There were no bruises from his spanking, but the skin was sensitive when she ran her hand over it.

“Now there’s a view I would enjoy waking up to every morning.” Loki’s voice purred from the bed and her eyes flew up to him. “Would you like me to take care of the bruises?” He asked.

“No it’s OK. My throat hasn’t bruised, and the rest I can hide with clothes so, um, I’ll keep them.” Her skin coloured slightly.

“I do like a woman who appreciates the evidence of my having her.” Loki said, standing to embrace her, stroking his own fingers over her sensitive rear. Darcy winced and giggled, smacking his hand away.

“Don’t smack me woman.” Loki growled.

“Sorry,” Darcy laughed again, snagging his hand and lifting it up to his lips to kiss it. “Better?”

“Much. Actually that reminds me, I had a question for you – several questions, but this one first. Generally, when one kisses the hand of a Midgardian woman they tend to become flustered and giggly – or sometimes as in your case when I first met you, suspicious. Why is that?”

“Well, for the giggling, it’s because they think it’s charming – it’s quite an old fashioned thing to do, most guys don’t do it anymore and it’s generally seen as chivalrous and romantic – and almost definitely a sign of interest. I – and a lot of other girls – get suspicious when people do it because, well, some guys use it specifically because they want to charm women right out of their knickers. I just don’t quite trust it.”

“Is that why you also refused my offer of a drink? Because you were uncertain what I desired from you.”

“Yup. That creeper guy, I forgot his name, insisted I let him buy me a drink, then when I said no to him grabbing my tits later on he brought it up like that meant I owed him something. Yuk. So is hand kissing a normal greeting in Asgard?”

“It is normal for a man to kiss the hand of a woman as a greeting, yes, but as with many such social interactions it can imply many things. Generally, the longer the kiss the greater the interest. Though too long and it becomes sycophantic, or in some cases lecherous.”

“Gotcha. So, where was my first hand kiss on the scale of interest?”

“Oh be assured Darcy, I was interested. I thought you lovely the moment I laid eyes on you. For demonstration,” He stepped back and pressed a brief, formal kiss to her hand, his lips barely even touching her skin. “That is how I might greet the wife of a Lord in Asgard.”

“I hope you wouldn’t be naked with them as well?” Darcy joked.

“Only on special occasions. Like the weekly court orgies, no clothes allowed.”

“Hah, very funny Loki, but I don’t think I’ll believe you, given that you’ve already told me multiple times how sexually boring Asgard is.”

“Ah, I am foiled.” Loki replied, lifting her hand to his lips again to press a far more intimate kiss to her fingers. She giggled.

“So do I charm you Miss Lewis?” he asked with a smirk.

“Very much so.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“And did I charm you all of last night?” Loki asked, “did you enjoy being submissive for me?”

“Oh my God yeah I did, it was fun!” Darcy grinned. “It was so bizarre being like that kind of in public – but the good kind of bizarre. And when you took me into that room and I gave you head– I mean, no-one could see but it still felt kind of public, cos everyone knew we were up to _something_ in that room… it was hot. Even when that prat started hitting on me, that sucked but having you come rescue me and get all protective was a bit of a turn-on, even though it kind of pisses me off that you had to do that to finally get rid of him… I had a very sexy evening… um, so yeah I enjoyed myself… did you?”

“I very much did so. You were simply delightful all evening. My lovely little sub, never putting a toe wrong. I look forward to finding some way to reward you for how perfect you were my dear.”

“Well then I’ll look forward to it too.” Darcy winked at him. “For now though, I think I hear Ella and Dan in the kitchen.” She announced. “Shall we get tea?” She pulled on a pair of knickers and her dressing gown.

“I suppose we might as well. Dan is not yet convinced of my identity; am I correct?”

“Nope, still doesn’t believe us.” Darcy glanced at the mischievous grin that suddenly split Loki’s face. “No Loki, be nice, come on.” 

“Excellent.” Loki stood and gestured, suddenly dressed in his full battle regalia, complete with helmet. He marched out into the hall with Darcy hopelessly trying to hold him back.

“Loki I swear; you’ll give the guy a heart attack you great prat.”

Brushing her off easily Loki ducked into the kitchen where Dan and Ella were waiting expectantly, having heard their approach. “I am Loki.” He intoned, summoning a nearby tube of wrapping paper to his hand to act as a staff and pulling himself to his full height. “Of Asgard. And I am burdened with – Darcy give that back!”

“Nope. You started it.” Darcy announced, putting on the helmet she had swiped from his head at the moment that should have been the peak of his dramatic posture, and pulling mugs out of the cupboard. “Besides, you don’t need to do anymore, you already broke Dan.”

Ella, too, was looking rather alarmed.

“Oh my God Darcy you’re dating Loki.” She croaked.

“Now you definitely already knew that, what’s your excuse?” Darcy asked, eyebrows raised at her friend.

“Well, he seems so normal without…” Ella gestured at Loki’s armour “All this.”

Loki was now poking Dan with the wrapping paper tube. “You are correct, Darcy, I appear to have broken him. My apologies, Ella.”

“Just go change Loki. Put on something a little less ‘supervillain chic.’ And stop poking Dan, that’s how you caused half the problems last time you wore that get up.”

Ella stared at her as though she was mad for talking about the whole affair so casually, but Loki only snorted and used the tube to knock his helmet askew on her head. With a gesture his armour melted away to a dark pair of jeans and green button down shirt. “Better?” He asked, plucking his helmet back off her head and disappearing that as well.

“You’re not going to make us all kneel are you?” Came Dan’s voice, sounding as though he had seen a ghost.

“I will never escape that incident.” Loki frowned. “In brief, I was not acting of my own volition during my involvement with the Chitauri. There is only one person I would see kneel before me.” He leered at Darcy and she rolled her eyes.

“Loki’s weapon of choice these days is TMI.” She explained, “He uses it to get extra time off work sometimes, Jane is very vulnerable.”

Loki snorted again and swatted at Darcy’s arse with the wrapping paper, letting her grab it from him and stow it back behind the door as he turned to face the others, arranging his expression into the picture of sincerity.

“I have alarmed you Dan, and I cannot apologise, it was far too amusing. I can however make you a promise that I mean no harm. Not to Darcy or you, nor any other on this realm.” Loki crossed his arms, serious for a moment. “I apologise for deceiving you when we first met, but I trust you will understand why it was necessary. I believe you are of fair intelligence, when not shocked into near incoherency.”

“Right. OK.” Dan appeared to gather himself a moment, “I believe you now.” He said to Ella and Darcy.

“Excellent.” Loki sat down at the far end of the kitchen table as Darcy finished up the tea.

“At least Darcy knows how to deal with you.” Ella laughed. “Helmet suits you love,” said to Darcy who was had brought her and Loki’s tea to the table.

“She does, does she?” Loki pulled Darcy to sit on his lap. “Woman, you grow too bold.”

“Oh shush you love it; you’d get bored otherwise.” She replied, one arm around his back.

“I suppose.” Loki mused, sipping his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter finally starts to bring in some of the other players in this story, as Loki and Darcy head state-side!
> 
> Please let me know if you're enjoying the story... or if you have any pointers to improve!


	8. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy get up to mischief on the flight across the pond. All does not go according to plan. Now Loki's furious, and SHIELD are furious, and Tony may or may not be furious, but it's hard to tell with that suit on. Darcy is trying for furious, but sort of gets stuck at tearful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only minimal smut in this one, and in a few of the chapters to come I'm afraid.   
> Here come the Avengers!  
> I may post another chapter tomorrow if I get ahead with my editing. Christmas hols and all that jazz!

The next week passed in a haze of preparations for their trip abroad. Darcy was emailing Professor Xavier multiple times a day, whilst Loki exchanged increasing numbers of emails with both the professor and SHIELD, the emails with Professor Xavier increasingly cordial, whilst those with SHIELD were rapidly devolving into thinly veiled insults.

Darcy’s excited announcement on Wednesday that they would be flying on a plane provided by Tony Stark increased Loki’s interest in the mile-high club tenfold. According to Loki, knowing he had had sex on Stark’s plane would be enough to convince Stark to scrap it. Their chances were not high though, as, just as Loki had predicted they were to be accompanied on their flight by a pair of SHIELD agents. Professor Xavier was planning to meet them at the SHIELD base (location undisclosed) to take them back to his estate after their ‘briefing.’

Rather too late they realised that Loki lacked a passport to get him through normal airport security. Fortunately, this was not much of an obstacle for SHIELD, so on Friday afternoon they were met at the door of Loki’s flat by a dark car with blacked out windows which drove them directly onto a small airfield just outside London where two unsmiling agents escorted them onto the waiting plane. It was the most efficient take-off she’d ever experienced, taking only minutes to begin taxiing after they and their luggage were security checked and loaded on to the plane. Loki’s personal security check was perhaps the most time consuming part of the occasion, as he had insisted on wearing his ceremonial armour.

Darcy dozed lightly on Loki’s shoulder for the first few hours of the flight before he woke her, pointing at the SHIELD agents who were stood leaning into the cockpit to talk to the pilot and completely ignoring them. He dragged her silently into the bathroom and locked the door behind them as she cottoned on with a delighted but quickly hushed giggle. Hastily unlacing his trousers and pulling her shorts down, Loki pushed a condom onto his already hard cock and slicked on some lube he’d hidden goodness knows where so he could enter her straight away. They had to work hard to find a position that worked - the private plane's toilet was considerably more spacious than the usual fare, but it was still cramped. At first, Loki held Darcy up against a wall, but each thrust made the flimsier-than-usual walls shudder alarmingly and before long, he gave up. Darcy vetoed riding Loki whilst he sat on the (closed) toilet lid ("I'm not putting my junk that close to a toilet seat, and nor should you!"), and Darcy attempting to kneel on the toilet put her at too awkward an angle. Finally, Darcy came up with the idea to push up onto her tiptoes and bend herself over the sink, hands braced against the mirror. She wiggled her behind cheekily at Loki and winked over her shoulder. His face had been a comical mix of lust and frustration, but now he eyed her delightedly, frustration slowly dying away and lust winning out as he approached her. 

How he managed to make the single step it took him to cover the distance to press himself against her look like a predator stalking it's prey, Darcy had no idea. Perhaps it was the sinuous slide of his body to arch over hers; perhaps it was the easy, drawn out gait, stretching that single step until Darcy's breath caught in anticipation; or perhaps it was just the heated, purposeful look in his eye. 

Whatever it may have been, that single burning moment had Darcy excited enough that the lube still generously slathered over his cock was no longer necessary. One hand pinned hers against the mirror, and the other hand rested on her hip, tilting her pelvis to the perfect angle. A foot nudged her legs just slightly further apart, and he slid in with a hushed moan. 

"That's better." He cooed, sliding silkily out again, then filling her to the hilt. "This was quite the stroke of genuis, my darling."

"I'm full of good ideas," Darcy replied in-between gasps as his thrusts struck deep inside her. "This whole thing was my idea in the first place."

"Hmm yes," Loki agreed, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder "clever girl. Now, don't you dare move those hands."

The hand that had held hers left the mirror, and he now lifted her with both hands on her hips so her toes were barely touching the floor. He took advantage of the improved leverage to speed his movements, pulling her hard against him so his hips ground against her plush arse. They managed about 5 minutes before someone banged loudly on the door, Loki wrapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as he called out “occupied. We will be out in, oh, perhaps another five minutes.”

Closer to ten minutes later, they burst out of the bathroom both laughing giddily, and were immediately pulled roughly apart by the humourless SHIELD agents to seats on opposite sides of the aircraft. They passed the first few minutes still giggling and pulling faces at each other across the plane, then Loki pulled out the copy of ’50 Shades of Grey’ Darcy had slipped into his luggage as a joke and began to read passages aloud.

“You were right, the prose is atrocious.” He said after a few minutes of turning the pages, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Is my voice like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel too? Gods, I do not believe there is anything in all the Nine so great as to require  _quite_ so many descriptors.”

“Well, your voice is pretty sexy but I don’t know,” Darcy responded, laughing, “You’ll have to ask my inner goddess.”

Loki laughed aloud and flicked through the book to another page, scanning through for something particularly worthy of mocking.

After a few more minutes of extremely over-dramatic love-scene reading, Darcy stood up from her seat.

“Sit down.” The agent sat opposite her said.

“I just want to go get a drink.” She paused hesitantly.

“No, sit down.”

“Just a glass of water, it’s right over there. I don’t even have to go near Loki to get it!” Darcy responded, confused by the man’s glare. She took a step and he grabbed her arm, pushing her roughly back down into her seat.

“I said sit down, mutant freak.” He hissed, the last word filled with such venom that Darcy froze, her mouth open in mute surprise.

She had never been called a freak before – not to her face. She knew there were those who hated mutants, of course she did. But given the invisibility of her mutation she had never been confronted by such a person. She wanted to brush it off, to laugh at the agent’s ignorance, but her body betrayed her and she sank back into her seat, reluctant tears pricking at her eyes.

Loki’s reaction was considerably less subdued. He rose from his seat, face ignited with rage, and strode forwards with painful intent evident in his eyes. However, he did not make it more than a few steps before he was tasered and tackled to the ground by another agent. The agent who had insulted Darcy joined the fray seconds later to wrestle Loki back to his seat, snapping on the same magic-damping cuffs he had worn before, and securing them tightly to the arms of the chair. Loki tugged at the restraints but found he could not break them, and so instead unleashed his tongue on the men. The fabled silver of his tongue became the sharp edge of a steel blade as he showered them with creative insults and promises of retribution. They ignored him at first, but when it became clear that he would not be relenting anytime soon one of them pulled out a familiar gag.

It was the sight of the gag that pulled Darcy out of her shocked stillness. Darting across the plane she grabbed the arm of the agent and tried to pull him away. He whirled and grabbed her arm tightly, passing the gag over to his partner who fitted it quickly over Loki’s mouth whilst a furiously resisting Darcy was dragged back to her seat and thrown down into it so her hip crashed against the metal armrest. Tucking her legs up and kicking out defensively her foot hit the man in the groin. He doubled over for a second with a pained grunt, then straightened and struck her sharply across the face, snapping her head to the side. A strangled yell came from behind Loki’s gag and he strained futilely against his bindings.

The agent grabbed Darcy’s arms tightly, ignoring her yelps of pain and held her still whilst his partner bound her wrists to the arms of the chair, the restraints tight so they dug painfully into her skin. Adrenaline flooded her veins and she took over from the now silenced Loki in shouting insults at the two agents. Her insults were not as creative as Loki’s, nor did she even attempt to make any threats, but she forced herself to continue for as long as she could bear. Angry tears ran down her cheeks and choked her voice until eventually she trailed off, sinking back into her seat with a shuddering breath that was not quite a sob.

This was wildly different from her last visit to see Professor Xavier. Last time she had flown in as an ordinary citizen, passing almost entirely under the radar. This time she felt like an enemy. She wondered how much of it was SHIELD and how much was just these two agents. She wondered why. Not trusting Loki was fair, she supposed. And it wasn’t like she and Loki hadn’t antagonised them a bit. Darcy cringed internally as she considered how uncomfortable it must have been for the two agents, waiting outside the bathroom knowing what she and Loki were doing inside. Pleased as she was with her newly minted Mile High Club membership, she couldn’t help but slightly regret their means of achieving it. Especially when it came with a risk of seriously pissing off a major government agency.

She looked over at Loki who was sat upright in his seat, gazing haughtily at the agent sat with him. His expression was angry, certainly, but not afraid. Straightening, Darcy tried to imitate him, forcing herself to breathe calmly, trying to wipe any trace of fear from her expression. Loki’s eyes flicked to her, his eyes softening in what she knew would, without the gag, be an attempt at a reassuring smile. Smiling weakly back she turned away again, knowing if she met his gaze too long she would cry again. She stared out of the window for the rest of the flight, holding a calm expression ruthlessly in place as the plane began to descend. She could not be certain whether she was relieved the flight would end or afraid of what would follow, but stubbornly refused to let either emotion show on her face.

Darcy’s carefully constructed composure lasted only until the moment the doors of the plane opened and more SHIELD agents with weapons drawn flooded in. Most surrounded Loki, but two came to her seat and released her hands from the arms of the chair only to cuff them immediately behind her back, ignoring her queries as to where they were taking her. She struggled to spot Loki through the crowd of agents, calling out to him frantically as they led her away. She caught a brief glimpse of him leaning as far out of his seat as the restraints would allow him, concern in his eyes as he noted the panic on her face, and then she was pulled away, taken out of the plane and gone from him.

* * *

 

The Avengers had assembled a couple of hours before Loki and Darcy’s flight had left England. The atmosphere in the command room of the SHIELD base was tense, none of them quite believing Loki would not cause trouble. Darcy Lewis, the girl arriving with him was an unknown quantity – Professor Xavier had assured them at the start of their communication that she was no threat whatsoever, but in light of her association with Loki they had decided a thorough investigation was wise. Not least, they argued to the Professor, they should ensure that she was not being somehow coerced.

When the call came through from the jet that the passengers were causing trouble, no-one was really surprised. Few details were given over the radio, only that there had been an altercation, and Loki and Miss Lewis had now been separated and subdued.

Director Fury separated them out into teams to interview the two arrivals. Natasha and Bruce were assigned to interview Loki. Natasha because of her previous success in interrogating Loki, Bruce for his – or rather the Hulk’s success in defeating him.

Clint had been left out of the interview process entirely, deemed to have too much history with Loki to calmly conduct an interview with either him or his companion. This left Steve and Tony to deal with Miss Lewis.

Steve observed her closely as she walked into the interview room. He had seen pictures of her before in the file that had been prepared on her – mostly official identification photos and CCTV stills of her smiling cheerfully, often laughing at something as she hung on Loki’s arm. And then there were the CCTV captures that had made him cringe, Loki kissing the girl ferociously as her hands tangled in his hair, or reached around to grasp his behind.

Those images were a far cry from the girl before him now. She was tiny when compared to the grim-faced SHIELD agents who flanked her on either side, her restrained hands only making her seem even smaller. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks tear stained. Most of one side of her face was a vivid red, the shape of the mark alarmingly reminiscent of a hand. She sat down and turned her eyes briefly on him, and for a moment their eyes met. She was clearly trying to stay calm, but her breathing was fast and shallow, eyes wide and darting around the room, flashes of fear breaking through her unpractised attempt at a blank, unaffected mask.

From her appearance alone Steve found it incredibly difficult to see her as any sort of threat – though he knew full well from working with Natasha that appearances could be deceiving. He had a brief mental debate about how to set the tone for the interview – her restraints and cautious treatment seemed to indicate her as a potential aggressor, but so far her demeanour showed her as anything but. If she was hostile, he would not want to come off as a soft touch, but if she was really as scared as she seemed he did not want to make it worse by being overly harsh.

“Good afternoon Miss Lewis,” Steve began, settling for cool, uninflected professionalism as a safe bet. “As you may be aware, I am Captain America and behind me is Iron Man.”

She nodded in response, eyes flicking between him and Tony, who was stood behind Steve wearing his full Iron Man armour. Her eyes flicked rapidly between the two of them as the agents who had escorted her in checked her restraints and left, finally settling on Steve as he cleared his throat to begin.

“We’ll begin with a few questions to confirm your background.” He explained, glancing down at the notes in front of him. “You are Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, 23 years old. Originally from Maryland in the US, moved to the UK with your family aged 18. Former student of Politics at Oxford Brooks University, now writing and editing for _Political Web_ Magazine. Is this correct?”

“Yes.” Lewis’ voice was quiet, and shook slightly as she spoke, but her words were clear. “I work in a bar some evenings too, but that’s sort of under the table...” Steve nodded and made a note.

“I understand you completed a teacher training course following your degree, but not the year of teaching experience required to become fully qualified. Why did you not complete your training?”

“Because I’m a m-mutant.” She replied, frowning slightly as she stumbled over the word.

“How did you discover this?”

“I tried to give blood the summer after my first year of training. When they tested my blood they discovered I had an active X-gene.”

“Does the British government bar mutants from becoming teachers?”

“Not usually. But I’ve never displayed any abilities, and no-one knows what my mutation is, so they banned me to make sure the kids were safe. The concern was that I would hurt one of the children if I used my powers by accident, or without even knowing.”

“Do you agree with the decision of the government?” Steve probed.

She shrugged. “I suppose. I mean, I don’t like it, I wanted to be a teacher and now I can’t be, but I understand it might not be safe so it’s probably the right decision.”

“Are your family accepting of your mutation?”

“Yeah, totally. I think they were quite excited by it actually. They got my brother and sister tested as well but they’re normal.”

“How did you first come into contact with Professor Xavier?”

“I did a lot of research on mutant studies online and his name came up a lot. Eventually I emailed him and asked if he knew any places like his school in England that might be able to help me, cos I couldn’t find anything. Turns out that’s cos there isn’t one, or at least not a big one like the professor’s, so he invited me over to visit his school and see if we could work out my mutation. I spent a couple of months last summer at the school with him and a few other researchers trying to find out what my mutation does.”

“But you were not successful?”

“No. We worked out it was something to do with energy access so he got me some suppressors to make sure I don’t have any accidents. I’d show you but, um, I kind of can’t.” She moved her elbows to demonstrate her cuffed hands and Steve couldn’t help a twinge of guilt. If this girl really was a threat, then her acting could put Natasha’s to shame.

“Why is it that you are returning to Professor Xavier’s school?”

“More tests. He’s said I’m welcome to keep visiting when time is available until they work out what my mutation is.” She stared at him in defiance as she spoke, clearly half expecting him to deny her.

“What is Loki’s involvement in this research?”

“Well, I showed him my suppressors a while back, and when he touched them he said the way they felt was similar to some magic suppressor cuffs you guys had on him after the New York thing. And on the plane…” She added in a smaller voice, then jumped as Tony suddenly moved from behind Steve to stand by her.

“Can I see them?” He asked, his voice tinny through the suit’s speakers.

 “Um, OK.” Nervousness increased the pitch of her voice as she shifted in her chair. “The ones on my wrists are kind of… stuck, under the cuffs, but I have them on my ankles too.” She moved again, stretching one ankle out so Tony could crouch for a closer look.

“JARVIS, scan for composition and structure.” Tony said, pausing a few moments for the results before straightening and returning to his original position. “Yeah, they’re pretty similar to Loki’s.” He announced privately to Steve through an earpiece he wore. “Updated a bit, going by how slim they are. A bit more efficient. I didn’t design these – SHIELD’s got themselves some semi-intelligent science-lackeys at last!”

Steve nodded to Tony and turned back to Lewis who was watching them nervously.

“I think we’ll move on now to your connection to Loki Odinson.” He said, noting with interest how she stiffened slightly. Fear. But was it fear of Loki or of their reaction to her relationship? “How did you first come into contact with him?” He asked.

“He prefers Friggason not Odinson, though he’ll probably tell you that himself. And we um, we met in a club.” Said Lewis simply.

“Noted. And-”

“Wait,” Tony interrupted. “There’s something she’s not telling us.”

He was clearly right, as Lewis immediately reddened and looked down at the table.

“Miss Lewis?” Steve probed. “The truth if you please?”

Hesitating, not looking up at either of them, Lewis replied. “We did meet in a club. But it was, um, like, a fetish club. BDSM and stuff.”

Steve was glad she wasn’t looking at him so she did not notice how his eyes widened in shock. Tony was less subtle, choking with shock and doubling over coughing before he cut the audio from his suit until he could get himself back under control.

“I see,” Steve forced himself to remain professional, trying desperately to contain his own blush in the face of her flaming cheeks. “And did you engage in sexual relations with him on this occasion?”

Lewis’ eyes darted up, widening as she stammered out a protest. “No!” She cried. “Not at all. We flirted, quite a lot I guess, made out a bit, then swapped emails – not numbers, cos he’d lost – well, actually intentionally microwaved his phone cos he didn’t like it and wanted to see what it did. Then we dated the normal way for a bit before we went back.”

“Did you know who he was at the time you began dating?”

“No, he told me his name was Loptr. I worked out who he was partway through our first actual date.”

“How did you discover his identity?”

“I was messing around with his hair. Um, see, he quite often wears it loose now, not pushed back like it is today, but he mentioned that he’d used to wear it pushed back. So I brushed his hair back to see what he’d look like, and then realised where I’d recognised him from – I knew he looked familiar, see.”

Steve couldn’t quite picture Loki without his slicked back hair, and he struggled even more to picture him allowing this unassuming young woman to mess around with it.

“What happened then?” He asked.

“I freaked a bit, and by that I mean a lot, asked him not to kill me and stuff… but he told me the Chitauri thing hadn’t really been his idea, about that mind control thing and convinced me to go back to his and meet Thor.”

“And you just went with him?” Tony asked sceptically, his tone even through the voice modulators of the Iron Man armour clearly conveying the belief that she was a gullible idiot.

“Well, yes. But I didn’t just run off perfectly happily alone with him. I may not be a superhero, but I’m not stupid.” Lewis responded tersely, frowning slightly at Tony’s attitude. “I figured that if he hadn’t offed me in public yet, he was keeping a low profile and would want to get me alone before trying anything, or he was telling the truth about just wanting to take me to Thor. So we went together on the Tube – that’s the London Underground, Subway, whatever you want to call it – then walked to his apartment building through pretty busy streets and Thor met us at the door, so I was never actually entirely alone with him.

“When we got to his flat, I spoke to Thor on my own whilst he waited with Jane, and Thor collaborated everything Loki had told me, so I decided to give it a chance.”

Steve nodded. “I see. And how long have you since been romantically involved with Loki?”

“Not that long actually, about a month and a half.”

“Have you now engaged in sexual relations with him?” Steve forced down the blush that tried to rise to his cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel it was none of their business but Natasha had been insistent that certain checks needed to be made.

“Well, yeah. If you want more details than that then go ask Loki. He wields TMI like a weapon, but I’m saying nothing. I mean, what does our sex life have to do with anything?”

“Miss Lewis,” Steve began, layering reassurance into his voice. “I ask this with assurance of complete privacy and the full protection of SHIELD for you and your loved ones should it be needed. Have you ever been coerced or threatened by Loki?”

“Oh.” Realisation flashed in her eyes and she looked genuinely horrified. “Oh my God, no. No, not at all. He’s never forced or pressured me into anything. Sure he made it clear he was interested but it’s definitely been my decision.”

“I don’t want to butt in or anything,” Tony interrupted again, “But Loki’s a pretty manipulative bastard. You sure it was your decision to uh, get physical?”

Lewis’ eyes glinted and a secretive smirk crossed her face. “Definitely my idea.” She confirmed.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“For fuck’s sake yes!” Lewis burst out, her shyness momentarily forgotten in her frustration with the questioning. “Poor guy didn’t do anything more than grope me a little for weeks until I literally took my knickers off and put them right into his hands. Like, literally.”

Steve did blush this time, and Tony burst out laughing.

“I like her Cap, we should keep her.”

“And he never threatened me either, just so you know.” Darcy continued, ignoring Tony, “Well, not really. This morning he threatened to turn me into a hedgehog if I didn’t either make him tea or let him sleep, but I get the feeling that’s not what you were asking about.”

“Not really no.” Responded Steve, once again unable to picture such a scene; a thought obviously echoed by Tony as he snorted again. “So you do not believe Loki to be a threat to you?”

“No.” Lewis replied.

“What makes you so certain?”

“He told me. Yes, I know he’s a ‘manipulative bastard.’” She said with another small frown at Tony, “But he swore not to hurt me and has lived up to it since. I mean, he forgot to turn down the godly muscles a few times at first but he’s way better now at remembering he’s only dating a puny mortal. And sure we argue a little sometimes, but show me one couple ever who doesn’t.”

“And do you feel Loki is a threat to national or international security?”

“No. Firstly I think he’s been a little distracted getting into my panties (Tony snorted again), and secondly, I mean, you guys must know that he’s banished here on some sort of probation right? It’s a banishment like Thor’s was, though he still has his magic – I think he’s been allowed to keep it as a kind of temptation – he has the power to be a huge threat and is proving himself every moment he doesn’t choose that option. He can’t go back to Asgard on his own, but he puts one toe over the ‘supervillain’ line and Odin will pop him straight back up to a cell.”

“We are aware of the conditions of Loki being on Earth. Can’t hurt to be cautious though.”

Lewis shrugged non-committedly and Steve decided it was time to move on.

“Miss Lewis, please tell us about the events on the plane here that led to your restraint.”

He had guessed that asking about the events of the flight would result in some sort of negative response, but he had expected anger, or perhaps defiance rather than the anxiousness that filled her eyes now. Her eyes slid to Tony and the anxiety intensified to outright fear.

Tony was clearly equally surprised by this as he pulled a chair to sit by Steve, perhaps hoping to appear less intimidating. “Miss Lewis?” He prompted “The flight.”

“Sorry,” she squeaked. “Um, well, it started OK. I’d never been on a private jet before so that was exciting. I kind of poked around the plane a bit, then slept for the first few hours ‘til Loki woke me up and um-” she cut off and looked nervously at Tony again. “Well Loki woke me up cos the agents weren’t paying attention to us so we… um,” Her gaze flickered rapidly between Tony and the table. “We locked ourselves in the bathroom together and, um…” Her voice squeaked off nervously, and she cringed away from them. Steve wondered for a moment what she could possibly be so nervous about saying. A short moment later, what they must have been doing in the bathroom clicked in his mind, and Steve once again found himself fighting down a blush.

Tony raised a hand and she flinched violently. Steve’s eyes narrowed as his mind raced – the red mark on her face and her flinch from Tony pointed to only one likely conclusion. Combine that with her assurances Loki would never hurt her and he did not like his suspicion of where that injury must have come from. Ignoring her reaction, Tony only slid up the faceplate of his armour so he could stare at her sternly.

“Not cool Lewis.” He said. “That is MY sex plane.” He tried to hold the severe expression, but broke out laughing a moment later. “Oh God that’s hilarious I bet you scarred those agents for life. Hell you’ve scarred me a bit, Loki, fucking LOKI had sex on my plane. I’m going to have to sterilise the whole thing now, I hope you’re happy.”

The girl stared at him a moment distrustfully before deciding he wasn’t overly angry. “Loki owes me ten pounds then,” she said her tone lighter but still hesitant. “He thought you would scrap the whole plane.”

“Oh don’t think I’m not considering it.” Tony chuckled “seriously though, I’m not mad. Creeped out sure, but I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t do that. Unless you’re a bad guy, then I make no promises.” Lewis relaxed a bit and Tony frowned. “Is that why they clapped you in irons on the plane then? Cos you blatantly joined the Mile High Club with a potentially psychopathic alien.”

Lewis shook her head. “He’s not a psychopath. But no that wasn’t why. Well, I guess that was the start of it actually, they were pretty pissed off when we came out. They made us sit on opposite sides of the plane like we were naughty children or something. It was OK at first, though, Loki and I just messed around a bit… probably kind of annoyed the agents but things didn’t kick off for another hour or so.”

“What happened then?”

“Well, we had an agent each keeping an eye on us, and I got up to try get a drink of water, and my agent guy told me to sit back down, pushed me back into my seat and, um,” she paused, blinking rapidly. “Called me a freak.” Steve’s fists clenched on the table. “I never really got any shit for being a mutant before so it totally threw me for a bit. Loki was really mad. To be honest I’m pretty sure he was going to hit the agent or something, but as soon as he stood up the other guy, his agent, tased him, then knocked him down and they got him into his seat and tied him to the chair with those no-magic cuffs on. Then they g-gagged him, cos he was yelling at them.”

Her eyes welled up and tears dripped down her cheeks. Unable to wipe them away with her hands restrained she had no choice but to let them fall. The pitiful sight caused the knot of guilt in Steve’s stomach to tighten uncomfortably. 

“I tried to stop them gagging him, grabbed one of them to pull him away, but he just shoved me back into my seat. Then I was trying to get away and, um, I accidentally but a little bit on purpose kicked him in the balls, cos I was pissed off and he, um… well, he-”

“He hit you didn’t he?” Steve asked, his voice deceptively calm. “That’s why your face is all marked up.” Tony stiffened at his words, glancing between him and Lewis for confirmation.

Lewis nodded. “Yeah. Well, that and cos I was crying so bloody much.” She snorted self-depreciatingly. “I cry when I get mad, see, and I was bloody furious. I took over from Loki yelling at them for a bit, but I didn’t do half so good a job of it. It’s hard to yell at people when you’re crying – makes me look a bit too pathetic for it to be very effective. But yeah, I gave up eventually, and we got here about an hour after that… and… well, that’s it I guess.”

Silence descended on the room for a moment.

“Well _shit._ ” Tony hissed. “Fuck. What now?”

Steve even didn’t bother to reprimand him for the language, finding himself agreeing with the sentiment.

“Um, can I…? I just wondered if you know what they did with Loki?” Lewis asked nervously. “Is he OK? No-one’s hurting him right? All those agents on the plane when we got here looked kinda like they meant business, and they all had their guns out and stuff…”

“He is in interview as you are Miss Lewis.” Steve reassured her. “Provided he was not aggressive he should not have been harmed.” Darcy looked sceptical, and Steve could sympathise. They shouldn’t have been harmed on the plane either and look how that had turned out. “Stark, can you check with the others what stage Loki’s interview is at?” Steve asked, and Tony nodded, closing the faceplate of his armour to talk privately through the other’s intercoms.

“I’m going to remove your restraints, Miss Lewis.” Steve said, rising. “I’m afraid we can’t let you out of this room until we’ve confirmed your story but at least you’ll be more comfortable.”

She nodded and stood so he could reach her hands, rubbing at her wrists when they were released. Steve frowned as he saw the deep indentations where the thick cuffs had pushed her suppressors to dig into her skin.

“Do you need any medical attention Miss Lewis? An icepack for your cheek perhaps?” He offered.

“I’m OK thanks,” she gave a small smile. “I think it’s too late to be any use anyway, it’d just annoy me. And other than that it’s just a few bruises, nothing that won’t heal up just fine.”

Tony opened the faceplate of his armour again and nodded at Steve. “Checks out. I asked Nat and Bruce, and Loki’s story is basically the same, only angrier and with longer words and a couple of threats. Jarvis double checked it with security footage from the plane and yeah, SHIELD screwed up. We can take her up to the meeting area now. Loki’s on his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Reviews and kudos make great Christmas presents, and they're REALLY easy to wrap :D


	9. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences are dished out, and we get some other perspectives on the last chapter.   
> Darcy wears Loki's shirt. Loki likes it a bit too much, and Steve doesn't quite know how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter was meant to be posted on Christmas Eve, but a couple of your lovely reviews put ideas in my head and meant a few parts of this chapter had to be re-written. I think this story is in grave danger of developing an actual plot, rather than just a vague string holding smut scenes together... oops... Not that the plot will show up in any great detail until considerably later in the story.
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas!

Steve, Tony and Darcy arrived at the meeting area shortly before the other interview group. They were waiting on the sofa when Natasha opened the door and led in Loki, who was also now un-restrained. Ignoring Tony and Steve, Loki swept over to Darcy the second he entered the room, wrapping his arms tightly around her, then pulling back to stare at the fresh tear tracks on her face, thumbs brushing across her cheeks as he turned a furious glare on her interviewers.

“I’m OK Loki,” Darcy promised. “It wasn’t really their fault, just me being a weepy wuss. Let’s just get on with this so we can leave, ‘kay?” Loki turned back to her, looking as though he was about to argue, but before he could speak, Darcy poked him in the ribs with a mock-threatening glare. He nodded reluctantly and pulled her close again, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

No-one moved to separate them as they moved into the conference room where Barton and Agent Hill were waiting with the Professor, Darcy dashing ahead of Loki as they entered to greet him.

“Professor Xavier!” She hugged him warmly, “Thank you so much for letting me come over again!” Loki followed more sedately behind her to shake the Professor’s hand and add his own thanks, his face guarded.

“It is good to see you again Darcy, you are of course very welcome. As are you Loki, it is good to finally meet you. I understand you had an eventful flight?”

As if on cue, Director Fury entered the room, marching straight to the head of the table. “Mr Friggason, Miss Lewis, on behalf of SHIELD I apologise to both of you for your treatment. Please understand that the attitude towards mutants expressed by our agent on the plane does not, in _any_ way reflect those of SHIELD as an organisation. Your treatment coming off the plane was a result of misinformation: We were told by our agents that there had been an altercation that ended with you _both_ needing to be restrained. We were under the impression that you were hostiles, and treated you as such. Agent Hill was responsible for the agent’s debriefing, and managed to work through the bullshit they were attempting to feed us: She informs me that both of them now claim their actions were retaliation for lost loved ones in the New York incident. Now, this may explain their behaviour towards you, Mr Friggason, but it does not excuse it, and both will be _severely_ reprimanded.

"One is to be transferred indefinitely to our Antarctic facility. However, a grudge against a previous enemy is one thing, but blatant discrimination is a different beast altogether. The agent responsible for the verbal and physical abuse of Miss Lewis has had his contract terminated, and his employment profile blacklisted pending investigation. He is currently in our holding cells, but regardless of the eventual outcome of our investigation he is unlikely to gain any further employment in the US, and certainly will not be placed in any position of authority.”

“Thanks. I won’t say it’s alright, cos I’d be lying, but it wasn’t really your fault.” Darcy replied.

“I also thank you for your consideration, Director, and I will accept your apology," Loki added. "Their actions against myself were arguably warranted. Darcy, however is innocent of any wrong save her association with me so I will not forgive their attacks on her.” The expression on his face dared Fury to disagree with him.

“I suppose that’s about the best we can hope for,” was Fury’s gruff reply, and at Loki’s responding nod, they began to settle in for the meeting. Peeking up at the man next to her though, Darcy could see a cunning, calculating look on his face that told her that Loki was not yet done with this incident.

They took seats around the large table, Darcy next to Professor X with Loki on her other side holding her hand under the table, his grip rather tighter than his calm words would suggest.

“Right, first things first, Loki.” Stark began before Fury could speak. “My jet? Not cool. I’m going to have to get the whole thing cleaned.”

“Tenner.” Darcy stage-whispered in Loki’s ear, and he gave her a dry smile.

“Moving on,” Fury said, loudly overriding any further arguments, “to the actual matter at hand. This will not be a long meeting so I expect you to pay attention. Miss Lewis, Mr Friggason, you are to spend the next 16 days at Professor Xavier’s facilities in New York state, is that so?”

“It is.” Darcy confirmed. “Though I was hoping we could go out occasionally and see a bit more of the country?”

“Perhaps. We can discuss day trips as the need arises. There should be no problem for you but if you’re going to want to take your ex-supervillain of a boyfriend along there may need to be a little more negotiation. We would also like to place an agent with you at the facility to monitor your activities. Professor, would you be prepared to accept another guest?”

“I have the space, certainly. However, I suggest you select your agent very carefully. I am prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt on this occasion, as I can see that neither you nor any member of the administration involved in assigning that agent were aware of his… prejudices. However, any repeat of the abuse – verbal or physical – that Miss Lewis suffered on the plane will not be taken lightly.”

“Well, Dr Banner initially expressed an interest in helping with your research, but he refuses to stay in a school.”

“Quite rightly so.” The professor agreed. “I apologise Dr Banner but I will not accept such a risk to the children in my care.” The doctor just nodded in agreement.

“Of course, I completely agree. You can always contact me by email if you think I can help.”

“What about Loki though?” Asked Barton suddenly. “Isn’t he just as much a risk as Banner? Maybe more since his attacks are carried out willingly.”

“You and I have a very different definition of the term ‘willingly’ Barton.” Loki shot back. “You are no doubt well aware I was controlled just as you were during those attacks. Kindly do not allow your own grudges to eclipse that fact.” His grip on Darcy’s hand was tight enough to hurt slightly and she pulled at it slightly until he relaxed his grip, stroking his thumb apologetically over her knuckles.

“Darcy assures me Loki is not a threat to my pupils, and he has agreed to allow me full access to his mind to confirm that.” Professor Xavier interjected calmly. “Who else do you have in mind, Director? Another of your Avengers?”

“Me, if that’s alright Professor?” Captain America spoke up.

“I have no objections.” Replied Professor Xavier. “Darcy, Loki?” He turned to them and they both nodded their acceptance, Loki’s nod rather slower than Darcy’s.

“Then Captain America will be flying out with you this afternoon, if you have room on the jet.” Fury said. “Now does anyone have any questions?”

“I have one.” Loki began. “Professor, should it become necessary are you equipped to remove the restraints on Darcy’s powers? Or could the Captain be given the means? My own methods of investigation will be somewhat hindered by the suppression field so if it is deemed safe I would like to examine her without them.”

“I will authorize both the Captain and Professor Xavier for their removal at their discretion.” Fury offered, and Loki nodded.

“That would be acceptable.”

“If that is all?” Professor Xavier asked, continuing at a nod from Fury. “Loki, would you mind if I…?”

“Of course not, Professor.” Loki responded, standing from his seat. “What do you require of me?”

“You may wish to be seated,” the professor said. “Perhaps take Darcy’s seat, I am told the process can be a little uncomfortable.”

Darcy moved from her seat and Loki took her place, bowing his head towards Professor Xavier who placed his fingers at Loki’s temples. “Close your eyes, if you would.”

Darcy stood behind him and brushed a hand lightly against his shoulder as he acquiesced, feeling him stiffen as the professor entered his mind. He stayed that way for several long moments, every eye in the room focused on the pair as Loki grimaced and began to shake slightly. Finally, the professor moved away and Loki slumped in the chair, leaning gratefully in to Darcy’s hand.

“His compliance in the New York attacks was hard won indeed…” the professor began, looking somewhat shaken. “You may be quite sure he means no harm to any on Earth.” Professor Xavier confirmed. “With perhaps one or two exceptions – you may wish to ensure the agents from the plane are well protected.” Xavier’s tone as Loki raised his chin and stared unrepentantly at the Director suggested that the Professor did not entirely disapprove of Loki’s sentiments.  Darcy tugged at his shoulder to pull him closer as the Avengers and Fury clarified a few points of what had been seen in Loki’s mind.

“Hey,” she whispered, “no killing, yeah?”

Loki turned to her with a derisive look. “Of course not love. I know that would sit ill with you… and I suppose with my own conscience as well, however tempting it may seem at present.”

“No maiming either.” Darcy added.

“Not even a little?” Loki’s raised eyebrows told Darcy he wasn’t entirely serious, though there was still a hint of darkness underneath that almost made her shiver.

“Not even a little babe,” She responded. “Feel free to scare them though, and use as much mischief as you’ve got in your little finger… yeah, only your little finger, any more than that and I think they’d end up catatonic.”

Loki huffed out a chuckle, though the sound was muted and without his usual merriment.

“Hey,” she whispered, sitting down in the chair that had been his and pulling him down to face her, “You OK?”

“I have had to relive some unpleasant memories.” Loki admitted, “But that is all they are now: Memories. I will be fine.”

“OK,” Darcy agreed worriedly. “I know you don’t like talking about it, but if you do need to talk anything out you know where I am, yeah?” She kissed his temple gently, and sat back, returning her attention to the rest of the table. Hawkeye was staring at her unashamedly, a hint of anger in his gaze that made her move closer to Loki nervously. He noticed, though didn’t seem aware of the cause, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ironman looked amused, and Romanoff just looked considering – the expression reminded her a little of Loki when presented with a riddle (the guy was irritatingly good at the things: Darcy had spent ages online trying to find one to stump him, but he always had an answer within seconds, the smug bastard).

As a final point to the meeting they agreed to attend a de-brief at the end of their stay. When things wrapped up, Darcy and Loki followed the Professor out to the waiting plane, Loki hefting both of their suitcases on his shoulders, rolling his eyes at Darcy’s demands that he let her take the smaller one.

“Darcy,” he sighed, after the third time she tried, “I could carry ten of these suitcases and be no worse off for it. I appreciate that you are, to quote you, ‘a strong independent woman who don’t need no man,’ but since you happen to _have_ a man, you might as well make use of him.”

Darcy laughed, conceding the point. “Oh alright then Hercules, I’ll allow you the honour of carrying my bag.”

“You are too kind.” Loki quipped dryly. She flashed him a grin that was only slightly too tight, and darted on ahead of him into the plane.

“Hi Scott!” She called as she poked her head into the cockpit, “How’ve you been? Thanks for flying out for us.” She chatted merrily on as Loki and the Captain sat down, Loki manoeuvring to place himself in-between the Captain and where Darcy would sit. With a jolt, Steve realised that Loki was protecting Darcy from him – he had never been treated as though threatening to an innocent before and he was not surprised to find it an unpleasant feeling. He supposed Loki had reason for his caution given Darcy’s previous treatment by SHIELD agents, and she had come out of their interview clearly having cried again. He could not be sure as he was not familiar with her mannerisms, but there did seem something slightly forced to the cheerful tone of her voice. Steve’s stomach twisted guiltily as Darcy emerged from the cockpit. She had ducked into a bathroom to clear up on their way to the plane, so her face was now clear of tears, but if anything this made her bruised cheek appear even more vivid red against her pale skin. Loki stopped her before she could do up the straps.

“Captain.” He asked reluctantly. “I have agreed not to use magic whilst under SHIELD supervision and I wish to keep my word. I assume this arrangement will cease upon our arrival at the school, but for now I would ask you for an exception to my word so I may heal Darcy?”

Steve nodded, rendered momentarily speechless by his surprise that Loki had bothered to ask permission. He wondered if Loki could possibly have expected him to refuse. “Healing only though, if you don’t mind.” He managed to force out.

Loki nodded his assent and immediately reached out and stroked his hand across Darcy’s cheek, the mark disappearing under his fingers.

“Remove your cardigan.” He ordered brusquely, fingers brushing the material from her shoulder.

“Loki I’m fine.” Darcy protested.

“I watched those brutes manhandle you Darcy, I know you cannot have come out unscathed.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Loki just stared at her until she gave in, pulling her light cardigan down over her arms. The Captain stared, horrified at the bruise wrapped around her upper arm, and the dark finger marks on her forearm. Loki’s jaw clenched, his eyes flashing.

“Wow, they must have worked pretty hard to put that there, I never bruise!” Darcy exclaimed, oddly excited as she poked at the bruises. She glanced up at Loki with a small smile, as though expecting him to laugh at some shared joke, but his face was serious.

Moving her fingers away Loki wrapped his hand gently around her arm, green glowing under his palm, leaving only unblemished skin behind when he moved away.

“Anywhere else?” He asked.

“Um, I think they wrenched my shoulder a bit, if you can do anything with that? And there are a couple other bruises, maybe, but they’re under my clothes so you can get them later.”

Nodding, Loki moved his hand to her shoulder and kneaded at the muscle with glowing fingers, trailing his fingers down her arm when he was done to wrap his hands around her wrists, sparks dancing around where her cuffs had been.

“Wow sweet, thanks Loki.” Darcy smiled. “Are you OK by the way? They were a heck of a lot rougher with you than they were with me, and I bet no-one asked if you needed medical attention.”

“I heal fast.” Loki replied simply. “Any injuries I may have sustained were gone long before the plane landed.”

Steve grimaced at the implications and Darcy looked like she wanted to protest, but then nodded and sat back, doing the straps of her harness up and then reaching out with one hand to grasp Loki’s as the plane took off.

“I am sorry this happened,” the Captain began hesitantly. “To both of you. The agents behaved inexcusably.”

Loki just nodded sharply in acknowledgement but Darcy gave him a small smile.

“It wasn’t your fault, Captain, but thanks anyway. We’ll be alright.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the flight, Loki staring stonily ahead, his dark mood somehow expanding until it filled the cabin. His hand though, stayed in Darcy’s, fingers intertwined and thumb rubbing soft patterns into her skin.

* * *

It shouldn’t have surprised Darcy that Loki had seen through her cheerful facade. Shouldn’t have surprised her that the first thing he did upon reaching the privacy of their room was pull her into his arms, crushing her tightly against him as the events of the day caught up with her. She had tried to brush it aside – really tried – focussing instead on trying to make Loki feel better after reliving his memories, putting a smile on her face and chatting away cheerfully; but her hands had never quite stilled after the agent had first shouted at her. Now they were alone the trembling returned, her whole body shaking in Loki’s arms as fresh tears sprang into her eyes. She tucked her head into his chest and let them fall. He moved them to sit on the bed, and pulled her small form to curl up in his lap, one hand rubbing soothingly through her hair.

She tried to apologise for being in such a state, but he just hushed her.

“It is understandable that you would cry. It has not been a pleasant evening.”

Darcy snorted wetly at his understatement and rested her head on his shoulder. She calmed down slowly, sobs hitching in her chest as her breathing gradually evened out and her muscles relaxed.

“Are you tired?” He asked, and Darcy nodded, not yet trusting herself to speak, knowing that if her breath caught the tears would start all over again. “Then I will heal your other hurts, and let us sleep.”

And heal her he did, fingers skimming over her ribs to check for tenderness, then stroking over the graze on her hip, smoothing it away to nothing and kissing the skin where it had been.

* * *

Darcy woke early in the morning; her body clock still a good few hours ahead. Leaving Loki asleep in the bed she pulled on one of his shirts and padded out into the hall. They had been put together in a guest room with Captain America in another one just down the hall. Both rooms had their own bathroom but shared a small kitchen and it was here that Darcy now headed. She wandered into the room rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and rummaged through the cupboards, pulling down some mugs, a small box of teabags and a loaf of bread before suddenly becoming aware she was not alone in the room.

“Oh!” She gasped, one hand coming up to her chest, the other tugging at the bottom of the shirt. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She cringed internally. Captain America was in the kitchen. Had seen her wandering around in nothing but her knickers and Loki’s shirt – hell, she had probably just flashed her bum at him getting stuff from the cupboard.

He gave her a small smile. “That’s alright. You’re up early.”

“Jet lag,” Darcy explained, forcing herself to stay casual, to forget about their interview the day before. The Captain had been kind to her, she had no reason to be nervous, really. “What’s your excuse?”

“Don’t have one,” he chuckled. “Just an early riser.”

“Ew.” She pulled a face. “I’m definitely not, usually. It’s like, 11 UK time I think. Loki will probably be – oh hey.”

Loki’s arms had suddenly wrapped around her from behind. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered lowly in her ear.

Darcy laughed lightly and pulled out another mug for him.

“Do you want tea, Captain?” she asked, looking over to the man who was staring at her and Loki.

“Oh, you can call me Steve. And no thanks, I’ve got coffee.”

“OK, call me Darcy then.”

“Sure, I can do that. Morning Loki.”

“Good Morning.” Loki responded. “I apologise for my state of undress, I had not expected you to be awake.”

Darcy turned to see that Loki was dressed only in a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms.

“That’s alright. It’s still early, of course you’d be in your pyjamas.” His voice was neutral, but his eyes flickering between the cotton pyjamas and Loki’s face betrayed his bemusement at the sight of Loki so casually attired. Aware of the audience Darcy tried not to ogle Loki’s bare chest too obviously. He noticed her trying not to stare with amusement, dropping his eyes down to her chest and reaching out to do up another button of the shirt.

“Then I apologise for Darcy’s state of undress.” He responded, a smirk dancing on his lips as both the captain and Darcy blushed at his words.

“I thought you were still asleep,” Darcy sputtered, “I didn’t want to wake you faffing about with my suitcase getting my pyjamas out. I’ll go do that now though, make your own damn breakfast.” She poked her tongue out at him and flounced out of the kitchen. Loki watched her go mournfully. Perhaps he should have kept silent. Now she would change out of his shirt, and he had been looking forward to taking it off her himself. Still, he finished making the tea and put some bread in the toaster, ignoring the captain still sat awkwardly at the table.

Darcy came back just as the toast was done, still wearing his shirt, to Loki’s delight, but now with a pair of leggings on underneath.

“Now who’s indecent?” She asked, poking at his bare stomach on her way past him to take butter and jam from the fridge and sit at the table with Captain America to eat. Loki followed reluctantly, a simple gesture covering his bare chest with a black T-shirt. A chasm of silence stretched between Loki and the Captain, growing deeper and wider with each moment that slipped by. Neither man knew how to talk to the other – nor were they even sure if they really wanted to try.  It is hard to build a conversation from nothing, and harder still when the only common ground is the shared memory of antagonism.

* * *

Eventually Darcy and Loki finished eating and rose to leave the kitchen, Steve following not far behind. He stepped put into the corridor just in time to see Loki push Darcy through the door of their room, hands tucked under his shirt to pull at the waistband of her leggings, Darcy’s giggles echoing down the corridor.

It was strange to him, seeing Loki close to someone. He supposed he had never really met Loki at all, only someone else’s image of him. It was difficult to remember though when the man before him held so many similarities to the monster he had fought in Germany. The proud way he held himself at the SHIELD base; his vicious tongue set against Barton in the conference room; the anger etched on every line of his face. The brooding silences he had maintained first on the plane and now this morning in the kitchen brought memories of Loki waiting on the hillside whilst he fought Thor; waiting in his cage on the helicarrier for the destruction he had planned. Never truly captive, never anywhere he did not want to be.

Until he lost. Until he regained control over his own mind. And so for all the resemblances Steve knew that this Loki was not quite the same. Now he only had to remember that.

Marching into his room he brought up footage from the plane on his Stark tablet. After the New York battle Natasha had given Steve a crash course in modern technology and media, meaning he could now navigate through the tablet’s interface with relative ease.

There were four separate cameras on the plane so he could see most of the interior from the different angles. He watched Loki and Darcy’s interactions with interest. When they first stepped on to the plane Darcy darted around investigating everything, talking excitedly about how ‘fancy’ everything was whilst Loki watched with quiet amusement. He fast-forwarded the footage once Darcy fell asleep on Loki’s shoulder, not playing it again until they came tumbling out of the bathroom with broad smiles on both their faces. The SHIELD agents were on them immediately, pulling them apart rather more roughly than was necessary, Steve thought. Neither one of the couple protested too much, walking reluctantly but calmly to their seats. Steve fast forwarded another few minutes until he noticed Darcy rise from her seat, watching in disbelief as the agent shouted at her and her face crumpled. He found he could not blame Loki for his violent response, knowing he would have done the same if anyone had been so unpleasant towards Peggy. He smiled in spite of himself at some of Loki’s more creative insults, appalled at the violence that erupted when the gag was pulled out. His mouth dropped open when the agent swung at Darcy, fists clenching in anger that he would strike a harmless woman so violently. Darcy then took her turn at hurling vitriol at the agents – as she had said she was nowhere near as effective as Loki, her harsh words considerably less inventive and considerably softened by the sobs she tried to push down. Nonetheless, Steve found himself impressed by her brave attempts. He sped the tape up again, stopping it when the plane landed and Darcy was taken away, transfixed by the soft concern on Loki’s face when he looked at Darcy. As soon as she was gone though, the worry was smoothed away, replaced by the haughty expression Steve recognised from New York.

The quick change in expression left Steve with two competing possibilities – first that he was faking his feelings for Darcy to some unknown ends, dropping the façade as soon as he was out of her view. Second was the possibility that his haughty attitude was a fake, a defence mechanism to hold off the aggression of the SHIELD agents and keep himself calm. To his surprise, Steve leant towards the latter as being more likely, given what else he had seen of the couple.

Stopping the plane footage, he switched instead to the camera from Loki’s interview, multiple cameras again giving him a comprehensive view of the room. Loki walked into the room still gagged, his hands behind him as Darcy’s had been though his cuffs were of the same magic suppressing variety they had used on him before. Unlike Darcy, however, he appeared entirely unruffled by the events of the plane. He glared balefully at the agents until the gag was removed, then sat back in his chair as though the cuffs caused him no discomfort at all.

“Doctor Banner, my, what a pleasant surprise to see you here, though you do seem rather smaller than I recall. And Agent Romanoff, how good to see you again. I suppose they hope you will once again trap me into revealing my diabolical plans.”

“In theory.” Natasha’s voice was business-like, unaffected as ever by Loki’s posturing. “Though I would prefer to keep things more civilised on this occasion.”

“Ah yes, I was rather rude wasn’t I. I do apologise for my phrasing, Agent Romanoff. I had not realised my terminology was so woefully out of date. Had I known I would of course have used more appropriate language.”

Steve snorted. He couldn’t be sure, having no strong grasp of subtlety, but he thought there might have been a genuine apology hidden in there somewhere.

Natasha gave no indication that she had heard the potential apology in his words, attempting to move on with the interview. Loki, however, stopped her when she had barely begun speaking.

“Agent Romanoff. I am quite prepared to speak openly, but I will in no way co-operate with your ridiculous interview until I am assured of Darcy’s safety. Where did your agents take her? I have no quarrel with SHIELD, but if she is harmed then rest assured I will have my vengeance.”

If Natasha was surprised at his impassioned demands for Darcy’s safety veiled in threats she again gave no sign of it, instead turning on a tablet and bringing up silenced footage of Steve and Darcy’s interview, turning it to face Loki. For all his impression of impassivity, Loki now leaned eagerly forwards to peer closely at the screen, though he returned to his previous casual posture within moments, appearing to have ascertained Darcy’s relative safety.

“Miss Lewis is unharmed.” Natasha confirmed, watching Loki’s reaction closely. “She is being interviewed in the same manner as you by Captain America and Iron Man, and will be released as soon as we determine that she is not a threat.”

“Unharmed, you say? As of when?” Loki raised an eyebrow. Steve did not miss the meaning of his words and apparently nor did Natasha, as her eyes narrowed slightly. “I would ask that Darcy remain with either Stark or the Captain at all times until we are reunited.” Loki continued. “Whatever their quarrel with me, they are honourable men and will not allow her to be injured. I would not trust all in your organisation so.”

“I can arrange that yes.” Agreed Natasha, and Loki nodded.

“Very well then, begin.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his haughty tone, but obliged. She asked her questions and probed closely into Loki’s terse responses, double checking his every denial of any antagonism or dark intentions, closing any loopholes with the skill of long practise.

When the discussion turned to Darcy he grew rapidly defensive. Unlike Steve, Natasha did not shy away from the topic of their more intimate encounters, demanding the truth of his intentions. Loki in turn hurled sordid details at her like daggers as he sought to make her uncomfortable enough to leave the topic alone without revealing too much of himself. Bruce was now looking as awkward as Steve was feeling but Natasha ploughed on unfazed. Steve determined very little from Loki’s responses beyond that Loki and Darcy had a very active and rather unusual sex life, a discovery he preferred not to dwell on. Natasha seemed to glean considerably more though, as after a few more questions on the nature and origin of their relationship she nodded in satisfaction and moved the topic on to the events of the plane.

As Tony had said, Loki’s account of events was eloquent and furious. The expression on his face when he described how the “despicable oaf of an agent’ (amongst more colourful descriptions) had taken his hand to Darcy was more wrathful than any Steve had seen during the events in New York. He suddenly found himself very glad that nothing had happened in his own interview that might have raised Loki’s protective ire.

The call from Tony came through not long after and Natasha directed Bruce to respond as she moved the questioning on to Loki’s role in Darcy’s trip to New York. Loki swore to his good intentions and explained his observations of Darcy’s suppressor bracelets, a hint of interest crossing Natasha’s face as she sat back in consideration.

“I think we’re done here,” she said after a moment. “Darcy’s interview is finished; the Captain already took her cuffs off so they’re just waiting on us. If I release your hands will you attack? Because that would not end well, for you.” She said with a pointed glance at Bruce.

Loki just glared at her. “I am sworn to refrain from magic and all hostilities whilst under SHIELD custody, and I am a man of my word.

“Oh, I am by no means honest,” he added at her blatant scepticism, “but when I do not intend to keep my vow I do not give it. I may spin pretty words to sound as though I have, but I always leave a way out. Not so in this case. I gave my word directly in an email to Director Fury, and now freely give it again to you. I do solemnly give my oath that I will not use magic of any variety for the duration of my time in this base. I will not use magic against you or anyone on this base or in your organisation, and nor will I attack physically or, to any great extent verbally. Furthermore, I will not through any of the means at my disposal, be it threat, magic, lies or any other, manipulate others to attack.”

Natasha was still staring at him levelly, gaging the truth of his words, testing them carefully for loopholes.

“Agent Romanoff, I will remind you that you still have Darcy in your custody. I know you will have used this interview to ascertain my affections for her, so if nothing else trust that I would not put her in danger of suffering more as a result of my actions. However honourable Stark and the Captain may be, I have no doubt that their first loyalty is to SHIELD. You have quite the bargaining tool.” Loki’s lip curled in disgust, and Steve was somehow saddened by the fact that Loki came so easily to the conclusion that they would have used Darcy as such – and more so by the knowledge that Loki was right. If it was thought even remotely possible that Loki cared for Darcy, Fury would not have hesitated to use her against him in the case of aggressive behaviour on Loki’s part.

Could he have done it? He wondered. He had been responsible for Darcy at that moment – if the order had come through from Fury would he have handed over that scared young woman as a hostage? He supposed he would have, but he was very glad he had not had to do so.

Shutting off the tablet he pulled out a phone and dialled Natasha’s number.

“Hey Nat, how’s things back at base?” He asked when she answered.

“Not bad. Clint’s in a sulk again cos we didn’t pin anything on Loki, but otherwise all clear. Lewis made quite the impression on Tony though, he won’t shut up about Loki managing to get himself a cool girlfriend, and how weird that is. Apparently she’s a pocket rocket.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. You watch the interview tape from our room?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Just finished. Is it just me or did Loki sort of apologise for calling you a you-know-what?”

“Maybe, if you squint.” Natasha’s voice was amused.

“Right. So, what did you think? I’m guessing you’ll have got a way better read on him than I can.”

“I’m surprised to be saying this, but I don’t think he’ll be a problem. Obviously I don’t trust him, that would be naïve. But he definitely cares for the girl: Even when he was trying to scare us off with all the sex talk, even when he was describing hurting her, things that sound pretty bad and abusive, he only ever spoke in terms of what he did _for_ her, or _with_ her; never _to_ her. There was no sense of him using her, only of mutual pleasure. I don’t think he’s interested in any sort of unpleasantness. Where is he now anyway? Still asleep?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. “No, just met them both in the kitchen. Last I saw they were headed back to their room. I don’t really want to think about what he’s doing _for_ her right now.”

Natasha grimaced, half amused and half alarmed at the thought.

“What’s your read on Lewis?” She asked with interest.

“She seems like a stand-up girl, so far as I can tell.”

Natasha nodded in agreement. “And with Loki?”

“I’m not really sure yet. She’s very at ease around him, I don’t think there’s any fear there. It was downright odd watching them in the kitchen. And in the plane he was so protective of her, he was putting himself between her and me like I was a threat Nat.” He let the displeasure bleed into his voice and heard Natasha hum in sympathy.

“So you think he’s genuine?”

“I think so.” Steve admitted, “It’d be hard to fake how furious he looked when he talked about that guy hitting her.”

“Did you see the footage from the plane too?”

“Yup, she really did get hit pretty hard huh?”

“She did. I’m actually surprised she didn’t react worse. I’ve seen civilians turn into absolute wrecks over much less.”

“I think she was just hiding it, she looked pretty shaken up when she first came into our interview. You see her flinch when Tony moved.”

“Oh, definitely. But that she could hide it, even thinly is still something of an achievement… Oh but I can’t believe they had sex on his plane!” Natasha crowed. “No wonder she was expecting him to be angry.” They laughed together for a moment before Steve noticed the time.

“Oh, Nat I’ve got to go, there’s a meeting about the research stuff in a few minutes. I’ll keep you posted with anything that goes on.”

“OK sure. Be careful Steve, he’s tricked us before.” She warned.

“I will, bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up and rushed out of the door, following the Professor’s helpful mental directions to make it to the meeting room with several minutes to spare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki had made short work of removing Darcy’s leggings, pulling them off her within seconds of the door closing. “You look better without these.” He explained. “I like you indecent.”

Darcy laughed and gave him a quick kiss, pulling back to finish unpacking her suitcase. Loki just sat on the bed and watched, the sight of her dressed in his shirt sending a wave of possessive lust shivering through him, as it always did. He stood when she finished, looming over her with one hand cupping her chin and lifting her head so she had to look at him as he spoke.

“I saw you in the kitchen this morning and I wanted you. The poor captain likely didn’t know what to do with himself when you wandered in looking so divine, dressed in my clothes, so clearly come straight from my bed. I, however, know exactly what I want to do.”

He kissed her and his fingers slid up her arms and down to her chest, slowly but deliberately undoing each button so he could slide the shirt off her narrow shoulders to pool at her feet.

“Later I believe I shall punish you for allowing the Captain to see you so scantily clad," he growled without true malice, "But for now…”

He pushed her down onto the bed and covered her body with his own, peppering her skin with kisses then making love to her slow and soft.

They emerged from their room shortly before ten. They had intended to take a walk before their planned meeting with the professor, but Loki had pounced on Darcy when she emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel with her long hair still dripping wet, resulting in a lengthy delay, a wet patch on the floor, and light carpet burns on Darcy’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos as late Christmas presents still VERY acceptable.


	10. Home Truths, Home Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a mistake, Loki gets a bit angsty, Steve and Loki buddy up and things are revealed. Loki may or may not be a Scandinavian mutant, and a dun-dun-duuuuuh moment to finish.
> 
> (I love writing these summaries... I apologise for their ridiculousness!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for all your comments and Kudos. Was excited to notice that I've passed 50 comments now - 100 if you include my replies. SCORE!
> 
> Happy New Year to all, and I hope you had a nice Christmas if you celebrate, and a nice 25th of December if not!

Darcy and Loki arrived in the meeting room a little later than the agreed time, muttering apologies as they slid into the room.  A man with blue skin and fur who had introduced himself to Steve as Hank McCoy greeted Darcy warmly, professing how wonderful it was to see her again. Others gave her the pleasant kind of smile a stranger would give someone with whom they know they will soon be acquainted. For Loki there were only smaller, tighter versions of the same stranger’s smile – equally anticipating of their future acquaintance, but considerably less trusting.

If Darcy registered the difference in the welcome they both received she clearly determined to ignore it, taking Loki’s hand and pulling him to a pair of empty seats by the professor. This meant that Loki was sat opposite Hank. Steve watched as his gaze took in the other man’s blue form, flicking around the others in the room as though checking for their reactions before coming back to rest warily on Hank’s yellow eyes.

“Yes I’m blue. I had an unfortunate incident in a laboratory.” Hank explained, his tone sharp.

Loki opened his mouth, about to unleash some manner of scathing response judging by his irate expression but Darcy cut in first.

“Oh, I’m sure Loki didn’t mean to offend you Hank. After all, he’s blue sometimes too, right Loki?”

Loki stiffened, something halfway between anger and fear darkening his face before he controlled his expression.

“Darcy is correct; I apologise for my rudeness. I am… Unaccustomed to unusual skin colours being so easily accepted, and was thus surprised more by your appearance going unremarked upon, than by the colour itself.”

Hank considered Loki briefly, then nodded his acceptance of the apology.

“Um, Loki,” Steve asked cautiously, “what does Darcy mean, that you’re sometimes blue?”

Loki closed his eyes a moment, visibly forcing himself to relax.

“You are aware that I am not Thor’s brother by blood?” He asked, continuing at Steve’s nod. “Nor am I in fact Aesir by blood. The place of my birth was Jötunheim, realm of the Jötun, or Frost Giants. I have worn the guise of an Aesir all my life, and it is to me my more natural shape. However, if I cast off this form for that of my birth then yes, I am blue.”

“Can we see your Frost Giant form?” The young boy next to Steve asked, and Loki’s face twisted into a snarl.

“No.” He growled furiously, his whole body jerking violently. Before he knew what he was doing Steve found himself already halfway out of his seat in response to the movement, ready to intercept an attack. There was no need, however, as Loki controlled himself with a shudder and sat back in his chair. “I apologise.” He bit out. “It is something of a sensitive topic. Frost giants are not well thought of in Asgard. Despised, even. They are seen as brutal, primitive monsters with not a shade of goodness, wisdom or kindness in their nature.”

“But you’re a prince.” Steve pointed out, something about the explanation not seeming right. “Surely if you as a frost giant are a prince of Asgard, they can’t be seen all that badly?”

“None there are aware of my true heritage. Until very recently, I was equally ignorant.” His face was a blank mask, his tone entirely uninflected. “If you will excuse me.” Rising stiffly from his chair he left the room, door closing itself behind him with a quiet click that nonetheless echoed in the silence filling the room.

For a moment Steve was thought Loki’s abrupt departure rather rude, until suddenly he realised what Loki had meant – if Steve was understanding the implications correctly, Loki had been raised to hate, essentially, himself. Steve tried to imagine the pain of Loki’s discovery of his birth, but found himself struggling to truly empathise with the situation, not having been raised to truly hate any other race. Perhaps the Nazi generals he had fought in the war, or HYDRA. But for a person to be involved with HYDRA or the Nazis enough to merit Steve’s honest hatred implied a certain amount of choice – there was no choice about the race you were born into. He supposed it might be like a staunch Nazi discovering that they were born of a Jewish family, but again that was not something he could link to his personal experience, only attempt to conceptualise in his imagination.

From Darcy’s devastated expression it appeared she had been similarly unaware of that side of Loki’s history. She moved to go after him but the professor stopped her with a brief word.

“Wait. I would advise that you give him time, Darcy.” He spoke softly, his tone understanding. Darcy hesitated, but after a moment nodded miserably and returned to her seat. “Now,” Professor Xavier continued, “perhaps we should begin the meeting? I had planned to wait for Logan, but as ever it appears he will keep his own timetable. It is of little consequence, for the Captain here essentially fills what would have been his role – that is, ah – added security for Loki. I am sure now that it will not be needed, but prior to meeting Loki in person I had no way to be certain, so contingencies of course had to be considered.

“Darcy, everyone here today will be helping us look at your mutation - though some of them are part of my X-Men team, and thus may become unavailable in case of an emergency. Hank you know, next to him is Jean who was away the last time you visited. Jean is a medical doctor, and has significant experience in a… certain variety of energy manipulation. Bobby beside her is currently studying medicine and asked if he might be allowed to observe and assist in the process.”

Darcy nodded with a small smile at Bobby and the professor continued. “Next to you is Marie, whose mutation allows her to draw energy from those she touches, and briefly borrow the abilities of those mutants she comes into contact with. The process is somewhat uncomfortable, but if you are willing Darcy, she will help us by drawing small amounts of your energy so that we can safely analyse it without your suppressors.”

Darcy nodded again after only a moment’s hesitation. The professor now spoke to the rest at the table.

“Beside Bobby is Steve Rogers, who you may recognise as Captain America. He will also be in attendance with Darcy and Loki. He has been supplied by SHIELD to monitor Loki during his stay at the school.”

The conversation moved on to discuss their plans for tests. They quickly decided that Jean would do a full medical assessment of Darcy straight after the meeting which could then be compared to an assessment made by Hank the last time Darcy had visited. A comparison of the medical results to see if the suppressors had affected anything in particular would help decide which direction to take things in from there. The first time Darcy had arrived for testing with the X-Men, Hank had diligently constructed a detailed schedule for the week which they had been forced to throw out the window after the first day of testing, so this time they were going to play things a little looser, ending each day’s work with a discussion on where to go the next day.

* * *

 

Darcy had managed to keep her composure for the duration of the meeting and the following medical tests – thankfully Jean was tactful enough not to mention Loki. Now though as she hastened along the corridor to their room where she hoped Loki would be, she found her stomach knotting violently. She knew Loki was angry with her, but how angry she didn’t know. She didn’t really have any good reference point given that they had never before argued over more than who was going to do the washing up. Well, except that one time when Loki’s jealousy had gotten the better of him – but this time was different: this time Darcy had actually done something to warrant his anger. She had revealed a deeply personal secret of his to a room of strangers. She may not have realised just how important or upsetting that secret was to him, but she still regretted saying anything – major secret or not it had still never really been hers to tell. She hesitated outside the door to their room, then steeled herself and pushed it open.

It was empty.

She checked the kitchen which was also empty, then the lounge, the gym, even the meeting room she had been in before, but there was no sign of him.

The weight in her stomach growing she wandered out into the gardens. The gardens at Professor Xavier’s school were extensive, the cultivated lawns around the main building giving way to loosely regimented forest. Darcy first made a loop of the lawns, looking in all the tucked away seating areas she knew, before setting out into the forest. She knew by this point that she was unlikely to find Loki, not until he wanted to be found, but trying still made her feel better. She wandered through the forest for a few hours calling Loki’s name, varying between tearful apologies and anger at his continued absence until finally the protests of her stomach forced her back inside.

He still wasn’t in their room, nor was he in the kitchen. She ate quickly then headed back outside with a book and a packed dinner, submerging herself in the story splashed vividly across the pages so she would not have to think about Loki. She didn’t go back inside until it began to get dark.

* * *

This time when Darcy returned to the room Loki was waiting. He stood looking out the window and did not turn when Darcy entered.

“Loki?” She quickly crossed the room to him, but stopped before touching him, “Oh thank God, I looked for you everywhere, but I couldn’t find you – where were you? I’m so sorry Loki, really I am, I…” She trailed off, perturbed by his continued lack of reaction. “Loki? I’m sorry… I don’t even care if you shout at me, I know I screwed up but please just say… something?” He turned to look at her, his expression taut and unreadable, but still did not speak. Her hand came up as though to reach for him, but again she pulled it back, looking up at him uncertainly. “Loki? Please, I’m…”

“Do not say again that you are sorry.” Loki snapped. “I know it. I knew it from your face when I left the room, I knew it from the way you searched for me for hours, even long after it became clear I did not wish to be found… and I know it now. But knowing you were sorry did not ease my anger. And I was so very angry Darcy – my darkest most despicable secret was dragged out for a room of strangers. In my past I have reacted rashly when angered, and when I first discovered this particular secret… well, you know that story, how far over the edge I went. So, I left because I feared what I might say or do.”

He reached out a hand to take her arm and she tensed slightly. It was brief, but for perhaps half a second there was a flash of fear in her eyes. He froze, reminded himself desperately that she was still recovering from her abuse the day before; that were it not for his magic she would still have the evidence of the strike painted across her face. But even as he promised himself that it was only natural she should be jumpy so soon after such a traumatic event, something akin to shame flooded through him that he should ever induce such a reaction. Ever so slowly, watching her face every second of the way he moved his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone so gently she might be made of porcelain.

“I would never, _never_ wish to cause you fear, Darcy.” He said, his voice hoarse. “I swear by all the realms; I will never raise a hand to you in anger. Even in the depths of my most violent rage I do not think I could ever lose myself enough to do so. I confess that I am not yet entirely myself, but I know that I will not do or say something I regret. I know you did not mean to hurt me. You are sweet and open and honest, you did not see the harm in telling and thus spoke without thinking. But know that I carry many secrets I do not lightly divulge. I would ask that you guard your tongue more carefully when you speak of me in future.”

Darcy nodded and leaned into his hand, eyes closing against the tears that threatened to fall. One slipped out to trickle down her cheek and Loki’s thumb brushed it gently away.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered one more time, and he nodded silently, despite knowing she could not see the movement with her eyes closed as they were.

There was not yet forgiveness, he could not be so quick to forgive as that when he had felt so betrayed – though in the face of her honest regret, he wished he could be. It was a promise though, that all would be well with the morrow.

And so it was. He woke to find Darcy still asleep, curled up on her side with her face turned towards him. He felt no lingering anger when he looked at her, only a rush of affection. Her hair was spread around her on the pillow, soft light from the window picking out hints of bronze in her dark curls. An unruly strand fell across her face, fluttering softly in time with her breathing. Loki reached out and pushed it back, a smile tugging at his lips when she leaned into the hand as she had the night before. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at him shyly, the uncertainty making his heart ache. He pulled her to him, kissing her forehead and enclosing her small body in his arms. They lay together for a few long minutes, their closeness smoothing away the hurts of the day before.

* * *

The day started a little strangely, both of them hesitant in their interactions during the morning of tests and cross-referencing, relearning their relationship after its first serious downturn. Still, the presence of others in the research team helped to ease the transition and by early afternoon they were back to normal, bantering easily as they entered the training room. Predictably, Steve was there, easily bench pressing a bar that probably weighed at least 10 of Darcy.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, popping the weight back onto the rack and sitting up to greet them. “What are you up to?”

“Good afternoon Captain.” Loki nodded politely, “Darcy has asked me to teach her the basics of combat.”

“I don’t like how useless I was on the plane,” Darcy explained with a shrug. “I know it wouldn’t have made any difference, but it kinda hit home that I am pretty much helpless in any sort of fight right now.”

Steve nodded in understanding.

“Sounds like a good idea. Just let me know if you need a hand, I’ve got a bit of experience fighting guys bigger than me.”

Darcy and Loki both looked at him in disbelief, Darcy blatantly looking him up and down with a small frown to demonstrate how huge he was compared to her.

“Well see, before the super-soldier thing Darcy, I wasn’t all that far from your size – and I had a bad habit of getting into fights.”

Darcy shrugged, easily accepting the explanation whereas Loki stared a moment longer. Steve shifted awkwardly under the gaze, realising that Loki probably knew the whole thing from when he had had Clint under his control.

“Your help would likely be welcome, Captain.” Loki mused. “Whilst I, too, have plenty of experience of fighting those larger than me, that was a few centuries ago and I fear I have since grown used to the advantage of my magic.”

“Sure.” Steve agreed, surprised by Loki’s easy acceptance, but pleasantly so. “We could start with teaching you to throw a decent punch Darcy – unless you already can?”

“I doubt it, I’m useless at throwing full stop!” Darcy admitted, stretching out her arms in preparation. “OK guys, gimme some tips.”

Steve showed her how to throw her body into the punch, Loki giving tips on the best angle of the knuckles for maximum impact to your opponent with minimum damage to yourself. Steve had her punch at his hands to practise her aim, and wanted to pull out a punch bag for her to practise on, but Loki decided she needed something more realistic.

“Try hitting me Darcy.” He spoke up suddenly. She turned and waited for him to raise his hand as Steve had. “No, I mean actually hit me.” He clarified.

“What? No! I don’t want to hit you what if I hurt you?”

Loki snorted inelegantly.

“Darcy, your concern is commendable, but if Captain America himself could not do more than wind me slightly the last occasion we fought what chance do you suppose you have?”

“Well yeah but that was different, he hit you cos you were being a dick. I don’t wanna hit you when you’re being nice.”

Steve choked at the slight girl describing a powerful God’s attempt to take over the world as ‘being a dick.’ Loki turned to look at his reaction, a wry smile pulling at his lips.

“The things I allow this wench to say to me.” He rolled his eyes. “It is well that she is pretty, else I would not suffer it so gladly. Though I suppose she is correct, if rather coarsely phrased. Captain, what do you say to a gentle warm-up bout to demonstrate that neither of us is half so fragile as she fears?”

Steve stared a moment. Had Loki just asked him to spar? He was pretty sure he had. He wasn’t sure how he felt about actively going toe to toe with a man who had so recently tried to kill him. Loki had clearly read his expression, understanding and something that might have been guilt flashing across his face.

“Ah yes, perhaps not then.” He turned back to Darcy to continue talking her round but Steve interrupted, his mind now made up.

“Let’s go Loki.” He pushed a bit of challenge into his voice. “Hold for 5 to win?”

Loki’s eyes were shocked when he looked at Steve. “You are sure?” Steve nodded. “Then yes, a hold to end is acceptable.”

He moved Darcy well out of the way, excessively so the Captain thought. “I will not use magic on this occasion, Captain. I think to do so would be rather unfair don’t you?”

They both dropped into fighting stances, watching one another warily. Loki struck first, hand flashing out so fast Steve barely had time to block it. He retaliated with a strike of his own followed up by a kick, both of which Loki dodged with sinuous ease.

They traded blows for several minutes, neither aiming to injure the other, only stun them long enough to get them to the floor. Steve was surprised by how fluidly Loki fought, how easily he blocked or dodged nearly everything Steve threw at him. He swung a fist, managing to catch Loki a glancing blow to the ribs, but Loki’s response was to drop to the floor and sweep Steve’s legs from under him, darting forward to pin him as Darcy counted from the side. Steve used his superior bulk to roll them over and pin Loki before the agreed count of 5, but Loki only used the momentum to roll them again. They grappled on the floor for a brief moment before Loki managed to pitch the Captain forwards so his head crashed against the floor, stunning him long enough for Loki to get him in an arm-lock and win their bout.

Darcy clapped for them as they detangled themselves from the floor, Steve breathing heavily whereas Loki appeared fresh as a daisy – perhaps he was breathing slightly deeper than usual but he certainly did not look as winded as Steve.

“When did you get that good?” Steve asked, disbelieving. “I mean, no offence, you still wiped the floor with me, but you were nowhere near that quick in Germany.”

“You forget Captain, that it was not truly me that you fought. I was following commands to fight and eventually allow myself to be captured. That did not mean I had to fight at my best. Creative interpretation of my commands was one of the only options I had. I suspect it would have been preferred by my… commander… that I seriously injure you or someone else in the process of my capture. However, since I was not explicitly ordered to do so I elected to refrain.”

 “So wait, you escaped the control sometimes?”

“No Captain,” Loki’s face was haunted. “Found loopholes – yes. Refrained from correcting mistakes made by my controller – at every opportunity. But I was never able to escape.”

“Mistakes?”

“Do you truly think, having taken control of Barton that I could not have taken your Iron Man? Whatever it was that prevented my staff from working I knew it did not cover his whole chest – I could see its glow through his shirt. Moving my staff mere centimetres to the right would have drastically changed the course of the battle. I guessed this after my first attempt on him failed, but since I was not ordered to do so I did not act on the knowledge, ensuring I would fail once more.”

Steve was stunned. Of course he couldn’t be sure Loki wasn’t lying to him. He knew, had heard it reluctantly confirmed by SHIELD that Loki had not been acting of his own will, but to hear Loki claim that he had actively worked against the control was another matter.

After demonstrating that neither of them had injured the other during their brawl, Darcy was persuaded to swing a punch at Loki. He did not move at her attempt, but nodded in approval and motioned that she should try again.

When they moved on to grappling Steve taught Darcy a few useful tricks to escape holds, amused by the way Loki’s eyes watched him like a hawk to ensure he did nothing untoward, and that Darcy didn’t get hurt. Of course, he was probably mostly just enjoying watching Darcy in her close fitting gym clothes, but Steve tried not to think too much about that. There seemed to be a fair amount of Darcy and Loki’s relationship that he avoided thinking about, he reflected amusedly.

To Steve’s surprise he and Loki worked well together, Steve doing most of the initial instruction with Loki watching closely and adding in his own suggestions or improvements, taking over once Darcy had the hang of things to play the part of her ‘assailant.’ By the time they finished for the day Darcy, the only real ‘mortal’ in the group was breathing heavily. She still had a broad grin though, lying on the floor where Loki had just had her pinned whilst she tried and failed to escape and giggling lightly.

“That was fun. I mean, you guys make me feel hopelessly pathetic, but one of you’s an actual god and the other a scientifically enhanced super-soldier so I don’t feel too bad about it.”

She stood on shaky legs as Steve headed back over to the weights. Suddenly she shrieked and Steve whirled around to see what was wrong, only to hear her burst into laughter, now flung unceremoniously over Loki’s shoulder.

“Darcy’s poor mortal legs appear to be weakened.” Loki explained, his voice casual and his face an exaggerated picture of helpful innocence. “I have graciously offered to help her back to the room.” Ignoring Darcy’ protests he nodded at Steve and marched briskly out the room with his cargo.

Steve laughed into the now empty gym. It was difficult to let go of the history between Loki and the Avengers, but he resolved to try and get to know the man on his own merits – certainly so far he seemed a decent person, if occasionally taciturn, and more with than a little darkness in him. But then, how many people did Steve know who didn’t have at least a little darkness inside them?

Loki did not put Darcy down all the way back to their room. Eventually she gave up struggling and propped herself up on his shoulder, waving and shrugging at Bobby and Marie who stared at them as Loki swept past the lounge area.

Entering the room, he threw her straight down on the bed and was on her, kissing her fiercely as they made short work of each other’s clothes. They had not been together since their argument the day before, so their touches cycled from desperate and passionate to soft and loving, then back again. One hand pushed into her whilst he rolled on a condom, stroking her insistently until she was wet and ready for him. He groaned as he felt her around him, his pleasure only heightened by her own soft gasp. He moved slowly for a few beats, dropping breathy kisses across her skin as her fingers lightly caressed his chest. He kissed her mouth and sucked her lower lip gently into his mouth, pulling himself out of her to hover teasingly by her entrance whilst she gasped at the loss. Biting down on her lip he thrust sharply back into her, swallowing the ragged moan that ripped from her throat with his mouth then moving down to kiss her neck.

Reaching down he began to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts so she was too distracted by glorious sensation to notice as he sucked a bruise into her neck where he knew it would be visible. He lightly licked the darkened skin and turned her, pulling her on top of him and sitting part way up so he could tease her nipples with his teeth. The sounds of her passion grew slowly in volume as she moved on top of him, angling herself so his cock was hitting all her most sensitive spots. Loki lay back and watched, enraptured, as her muscles stiffened and she came apart before him, clenching tight around him as she shivered in ecstasy. He changed her position again as she panted through her come-down, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusting rhythmically until she was breathing hard again and he felt the beginnings of his own release surging through his veins. She brought a hand down from where it rested on his chest to cup his balls, stroking at the swathe of skin behind them and squeezing them lightly, the sensation pushing him over the edge so he came with a shout.

They showered together afterwards, washing each other’s bodies with lingering hands. Loki knelt in front of Darcy and had her wash his hair, closing his eyes to focus on the blissful feel of her fingers massaging his scalp. When she was done he pushed her hips against the wall of the shower and buried his face between her legs until she was shuddering wildly, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth tiles as her legs gave way. He left her under the hot water, drying himself off as she began to wash her own hair, and wandered into the kitchen to make them some food.

He was still chopping up the ingredients when Darcy joined him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

“I found the love bite, you monstrous prat. I’m going to give you one to match, right there.” Her finger taped his neck and he turned to face her, face lit by a wicked grin.

“Oh but I do so like to mark you as my own for all the world to see.” Leaning in he placed his lips by her ear and lowered his voice. “Do not think to fool me with your protests, I know you enjoy it really.”

Darcy’s bashful smile told him he was right, and he chuckled smugly. She surprised him though, when her smile turned playful.

“Well, maybe. But maybe I want to get possessive too.” She lowered her voice to a seductive purr and leaned in to him, hands toying with the collar of his button down shirt. “Wouldn’t it be better if everyone could see that I not only let you mark me, but gave as good as I got?”

The suggestion appealed. Vastly. His lips curled into a smile and he gripped her hips, pulling her up onto the tips of her toes to kiss her soundly, laughing as she almost immediately dropped her lips to the side of his neck. It was a very pleasant feeling. Perhaps not so erotic given their surroundings, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, lifting one hand to slide through her damp hair. Satisfied, she lifted her lips back to his and kissed him briefly before pulling back.

“Um, Loki are you alright cooking? I told my mom I’d Skype with her. That’s like a phone call but with video.”

“Of course I am, go talk with your family.”

She moved away but then hesitated, hand coming up to the dark patch on her neck.

“Actually, would you mind hiding this for me just whilst I talk to her? I, um, she doesn’t know we’re together yet. I don’t really know how to tell her. I will though, I promise!”

“It is fine Darcy, do not worry.” He reached out to touch her neck and the mark vanished. “Romantic involvement with a supervillain is rather difficult to explain to a concerned parent. I am sure we will be able to work out a way to tell her gently.”

“You’re not a supervillain,” she laughed. “You just like the title a little more than is healthy.”

“I enjoy the superiority it bestows. I am far more than simply a villain.”

“You ‘were far more,’ Loki. Past tense.”

“Ah yes.” He smiled cryptically, “My mistake.”

Darcy laughed. “Shut up Loki. SHIELD hear you talking like that and they’ll panic.”

“Yes they will won’t they… Your point being?”

Darcy just rolled her eyes at him and left the kitchen.

She didn’t tell her mom about the trip to SHIELD, unsure whether it would be classified. Instead she claimed she had been picked up by the X-Jet in London, sending her mom into raptures about the generosity of Professor Xavier, how kind it was of him to help her, how good it was of everyone at the school to give up their time for her.

“I hope you’re saying thank you to everyone Darcy.” She gushed.

“Of course I am mom. First thing I said to the Professor – well, after hello.”

After telling her mom about the research meeting, she didn’t know what else to say, given that she couldn’t tell the truth about Steve or Loki, the only two people she’d interacted with much outside of the meeting. She quickly reinvented Loki as a Scandinavian mutant also visiting the school to learn to learn to use his healing powers. This meant she could tell her mom that Loki had started teaching her to fight, though she again twisted it slightly, claiming he was teaching her taekwondo. She was interrupted in her story by a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She called across the room, and Steve poked his head in. “Hey Steve!”

“Hey Darcy, have you seen Loki?” He asked. “I wanted to talk to both of you about something, actually.”

“Yeah think he’s in the kitchen. Hang on though, can I give you a message for him? I’ll be out in a few.” Steve agreed easily so she turned back to the computer, apologising quickly to her mom as she pulled out a pencil and scrap of paper, scribbling a note to Loki.

_‘Operation: Supervillain vs Supermom is go. She thinks you’re a Scandinavian mutant (healing) who I ‘get on well with.’ Come get me for lunch? Xx’_

She handed the note to the captain and then returned to her computer.

“Who was that Darcy? He was good looking.” Her mom cooed teasingly, always quick to jump on the topic of Darcy’s love life.

“That was Steve. He’s nice, but no mom, not like that. Really.”

“Shame. And what about this Loki you were talking about then? He sounds nice.”

Darcy huffed as though embarrassed and lowered her voice.

“He’s a definite maybe.” She said as though confessing. “He’s cooking us dinner right now by the way.”

“Oooh that’s a keeper.” Her mom smiled. “You know, your sister is going away with her boyfriend and his family next week, to Lanzarote. I’m so jealous, it looks gorgeous. She’s out with him at the moment. She should be back soon though; she has school tomorrow.” 

Darcy listened whilst her mom updated on her on all the family news – Darcy’s brother Jamie was thinking about leaving university to join the navy, Uncle Chris’s car had been vandalised, and Cousin Anne had gotten engaged. They were just getting excited over this when Loki knocked on the door and popped his head around.

“Our food is ready, Darcy.” He’d even put a trace of an accent in his speech the slick bastard. “Steve will be eating with us, please join us in the kitchen when you are done here.” He smiled. “Good evening, Mrs Lewis.” He waved charmingly at the computer and Darcy knew her mom would lap it up.

Sure enough, as the door closed behind Loki Darcy’ mom delightedly announced that he seemed like a ‘very nice boy.’ Darcy made sure to file this away to tease Loki with later. Her sister arrived home just before she ended the call, so she said a quick hello and promised to call again soon.

“Oh my God,” she announced, finding Steve setting the table for three as Loki plated up the food. “You totally charmed her there Loki.”

“That was the intention, was it not?” Loki asked.

“I guess. So yeah, basically I figure we can introduce you to her as some awesome guy I’m dating, then tell her later that actually you’re a bit more than that.”

“It is as good a plan as any. She will not be angry for our deceiving her?”

Darcy looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Not really – I mean, maybe she'll be a little mad, but she’ll understand why we did it. And this way we have plenty of time to build up to it before we drop the big shocker.”

“Um actually, about that…” Steve chimed in.

They both turned to look at him. “Yes?” Loki asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“SHIELD is going to announce tomorrow that you’re back on Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, I hugely value your feedback! Please let me know what you think. :)


	11. Media Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some explaining to do. Darcy talks to her parents. Darcy's mum is concerned. Not about the ex-planetary invader boyfriend, that's fine, he seems like a nice boy. No, what concerns Darcy's mum is that her baby is involved with a _secret government organisation_ , and might have to keep _secrets_! Loki gets a bit angsty, then Darcy and Loki head to NYC, where Darcy makes a dirty comment and Loki's reaction gets the Avengers all stare-y. Loki gets to be a drama queen on camera. Fury is not really surprised by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter free of any more than minimal hanky-panky. However, we are creeping up on a chapter in a few posts time that is basically nothing-but, so patience, if you will!
> 
> I'm finding peoples' reactions to this story really interesting. Someone will make a comment and I have to physically stop myself from taking my plot off on a tangent as a result!

“What?” Loki and Darcy’s responses were almost identical in their incredulous, alarmed tones. Steve hastened to clarify.

“Well, I spoke with Director Fury earlier, and he wanted me to notify you that SHIELD is planning on releasing a statement that you are on Earth, and no longer hostile. Apparently Professor Xavier’s mind read was finally enough evidence for them to classify you concretely as ‘not a threat to humanity,’ so they’re OK with you leaving the school without monitoring or anything, if you want to. But ah, they’re worried about the possibility of panic if you were recognised out in New York, say, so they’re doing the statement.”

“I take it I do not get a say in this decision? I _am_ able to change my appearance to render myself unrecognisable.”

To demonstrate, he shifted to take the form of a red-headed waiter he had seen a few days previous in England. Steve looked a little alarmed, but recovered quickly.

“Wow, that’s handy. But, er, not really no… sorry.”

“Can you at least request that they do not mention my current place of residence? I would prefer it not be widely known that I am in London. It would be… inconvenient.”

“Yeah that I can do. They’re actually planning on releasing the information this evening in time for tomorrow’s morning news, because, well, that’s another thing I wanted to ask you about.”

“Thank you Captain.” Loki inclined his head. “And what is it about tomorrow you wished to ask us?”

“Well see, I also spoke with Tony, and he’s invited everyone to his labs in New York tomorrow to do some scans on Darcy – he has a lot of equipment that isn’t available in the school. Which is why SHIELD is worried about the possibility of your being seen in New York.”

“Why would he offer us this?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“I think two reasons. One he feels bad for Darcy not knowing about her powers, and two, he’s interested. He’s never been able to resist a puzzle, and I think the scans he took of Darcy’s suppressors caught his attention so he wants a better look.”

“That’s so sweet of him.” Darcy said. “What do you think Loki? Are you…” she glanced over at Steve and lowered her voice a little. “Are you OK going back there?”

“I do not see why not.” Loki answered, though his posture was a little stiff. “Captain, please inform Stark that we will take him up on his offer.”

“Will do. Say, I don’t suppose I could persuade you to call me Steve?” Steve asked. “It feels strange being called Captain all the time.”

“I will try to remember.” Loki nodded.

“Hank’s going to be so excited!” Darcy realised suddenly, “All those machines to play with, he’ll be like a kid in a sweet shop! Did you tell him yet Steve?”

“Not yet, no. I spoke to the professor, but we decided to hold off telling anyone else until you two had agreed. Tony has, uh, he’s invited you all for two days – probably more if you need it, and will provide a room – or rooms – for you to stay in if you like.”

“You must have charmed him most effectively my dear.” Loki teased Darcy.

“Well, he did ask if we could keep her.” Steve offered. Loki’s cursed possessiveness threatened to rear its ugly head, but Darcy’s choke at Steve’s words told him there was an amusing story behind this.

“And why was that?” He asked, switching his gaze from Darcy to Steve and back again. They were both blushing now. Definitely a story he wanted to hear.

“Well, um, in the interview, Steve and Mr Stark, they didn’t exactly trust you at first, they were trying to make sure you hadn’t been forcing or manipulating me into… anything.” Darcy hesitated. The slightly shamed look on Steve’s face helped to ease Loki’s hurt that he would be thought capable of taking advantage of Darcy, especially in such a despicable manner. “I tried to tell them it was all OK, but they were kinda… persistent with their concern, so I got annoyed and told them something like ‘you’d never done more than grope me a bit ‘til I literally put my knickers in your hands.’ I think Mr Stark thought I was funny.”

“That he did.” Steve confirmed. He threw an apologetic look at Loki as he continued, “Nat- um, Agent Romanoff told me he wouldn’t shut up after the meeting that he couldn’t believe a psycho like Loki got a cool girlfriend.”

Darcy laughed, looking a bit star-struck. “Tony Stark – Iron Man thinks I’m cool!” She said disbelievingly. “Well, we’ll just have to prove that you’re cool too Loki.”

“Exactly.” Steve nodded, and Loki stared at him in shock. “What? I’m trying to forget about New York and base my opinion on this weekend, and so far you seem decent enough. Isn’t that what you’d prefer?”

“It is.” Loki allowed, “But that does not mean I had expected to receive such generosity from any of you. Thank you Capt… Steve.”

They finished their meal, talking amiably about their plans for New York. When they were done Steve insisted on doing the washing up, since Loki had cooked, leaving Loki and Darcy free to return to their rooms.

“Loki,” Darcy asked, worrying at her lip uncertainly. “Do you think I should tell my family about you? I’d rather they hear it from me and I’m worried if my mom sees the press announcement she’ll figure it out.”

“If she does not watch the morning news you may be able to leave it until tomorrow. It is close to midnight in England now, will your family still be awake?”

“I’m not sure. I think I might call, cos mom won’t watch the news, but you can be sure she’ll have told Megan – my sister – about ‘Darcy’s love interest’ by now, and Megan will probably see something about the statement online… Yeah, I think I’ll have to call, I’ll just worry all evening if I don’t.”

Decision made she opened her laptop back up and went to sit by Loki.

“Sit with me? Don’t say much at first, just be polite and I’ll explain, then she’ll probably want to talk to you.”

Nodding, Loki watched as she used the programme to call her home phone, apologising for worrying her mom with the late call and asking her to get everyone together to skype, assuring her that she was absolutely fine, but yes the reason for calling was important.

After a brief wait Darcy’s mom called and a video feed popped up. Loki had seen pictures of Darcy’s family before, but he nonetheless studied the slightly fuzzy faces before him with interest. Darcy looked a lot like both her parents; her features were very similar to her father, but with her mother’s fuller lips and dark hair. Her sister was similar in appearance, only with a slightly rounder face. Her brother was not present – at university, Loki believed.

“Hi guys,” Darcy began nervously. “Um, so I wanted to tell you something important, um… this is Loki.” She turned the screen so her family could see him better. “Loki that’s my mom Maria, dad Andrew and my baby sister Megan.”

“Good evening.” Loki nodded at them, not bothering with the accent this time. “It is a pleasure to meet you all, I apologise for our disturbing you so late.”

“That’s alright.” Darcy’ mom agreed amiably, the others nodding along.

“Right.” Darcy steeled herself, one hand slipping down to take Loki’s. “Mum, I wasn’t exactly being honest when I told you about Loki earlier. Actually the only true parts were his name, and that he’s teaching me to fight. Um, Loki’s not a mutant, he’s not from Finland, and I knew him before I came over here. He, um, we’ve been dating for about a month and a half, and the professor invited him to come here with me to help with checking out my mutation.”

Darcy’s parents looked confused but otherwise fairly unconcerned, though her sister was staring closely at the screen.

“Darcy, is that…”

“Yeah, Meggy, hang on a mo, let me tell mom and dad. It’s all OK, promise.”

“OK.” Megan sat back.

“So, you remember a year ago there was that massive freaky alien attack on New York?” Darcy did not wait for her parents to nod before she continued. “Thing is, Loki was kind of the boss-man of that whole thing – but he was being mind-controlled by the Chitauri – that’s the name of the aliens that attacked – and didn’t actually do any of that stuff willingly. That’s been checked up by people in Asgard, where he’s from, and here on Earth. There’s this organisation, SHIELD who work with the Avengers and they’ve checked up on all that mind control stuff. So, Loki’s been living in London for about 3 months now, which is where we met.”

“Wait honey, the same Loki who was behind that attack in Germany? Darcy, are you safe?” Her dad asked, voice rising in concern.

“That wasn’t really him dad, mind control, I like, literally just said. And yes I’m sure I’m safe. I met his brother – that’s Thor, like, THE Thor – the first time we went out on a date and Thor told me all about it. SHIELD scientists confirmed it too, so it’s all checked out.” Darcy smiled up at Loki. “He’s been a very nice boyfriend so far.”

“I try.” Loki smiled back before addressing her family. “Mr and Mrs Lewis, Miss Lewis, I swear to you that I have never, nor will I ever intend any harm to your daughter, nor to anyone on Earth (without good reason). My actions in New York and in Germany were _not_ of my own volition. I… I deeply regret the deaths that occurred at my hands.” His voice broke slightly at the last words and guilt flooded his expression. Knowing now was not the time to hide his emotions out of pride, he allowed both Darcy and her family to see the truth of every moment of regret he had lived through since the attacks.

“OK, so the reason we’re telling you now,” Darcy broke in, “is because SHIELD are going to release an international statement, any minute now actually, about Loki’s non-threatening presence on Earth and I was worried you might see it and put the Loki I’m here with and the Loki SHIELD talk about together. I wanted you to hear it from us first.” Her explanation gave Loki a moment to gather himself again after allowing such raw emotion to surface. Grasping her hand, he smiled at her gratefully for her tact.

It was Darcy’s mother who spoke first.

“Well, I’ll believe you Darcy, but I hope you’re being very careful. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I kind of didn’t know how to. Even though I know Loki was innocent-ish, it’s still a pretty intimidating thing to be dating him, and I knew you’d worry. I was going to do it a lot more gradually, but SHIELD deciding to make the press release kind of forced my hand.”

“Why are SHIELD making a statement?” Darcy’s father asked suddenly. He had been quiet for most of the conversation with her mother taking the lead but it was clear from his question that he had been following closely.

“Because Loki and I are going to New York tomorrow with my mutation team to do some scans and tests with way fancier machines than we have here.” She didn’t mention exactly where she was going, hoping her parents would let it slide. No such luck.

“What aren’t you telling us Darcy?”

“Um, there are a few things that might be classified – I’m not sure how much I can say cos they’re to do with SHIELD.”

If anything, Darcy’ parents looked even more concerned by this than they had by the Loki bombshell.

“Darcy…” her mother began, and Darcy turned to Loki.

“Loki, could you go check what I’m allowed to tell them?”

“Of course. I will return shortly.”

Steve answered the door quickly when Loki knocked.

“Hey Loki, I was about to come see you guys, SHIELD just made the statement.”

“I apologise Steve, but that is not what I came to ask about. Darcy is talking to her parents, having elected to tell them of our relationship ahead of the press release, and they are asking some questions she is not sure how to answer. How much can we tell them about our involvement with SHIELD?”

“Right. Well, I’d say regarding tomorrow, I think she can mention that you were interviewed at SHIELD on your arrival. Avoid mentioning the Avengers though, tell her to say that the Professor called in a personal favour from Tony Stark to get you use of his research space. Will that do for now?”

“It will, thank you. If we might speak to you after this regarding the press release?”

“Course, yeah. Shall I meet you in the kitchen?”

“If you wish you may join us in our room, it will be rather more comfortable.”

“Right, half an hour OK then?”

Loki nodded and returned to Darcy, who was telling her parents version of her and Loki’s first meeting and the following date, edited to remove the less vanilla elements of the story. She looked up when he entered, and he sent his magic to whisper in her ear everything Steve had told him before speaking more audibly.

“We can tell them everything.”

Darcy nodded and began to tell her parents the agreed story, her sister becoming rapidly jealous.

“You’ll have to come with me if I’m here again Meg, I’m sure the professor would be totally cool with having you here.” Darcy laughed as her sister complained loudly that she was ‘boring,’ since apparently mutants got all the cool stuff.

“A guy on the plane called me a freak.” She confessed quietly, interrupting her sister’s complaints. “I didn’t know if I could tell you before Mom, cos it was a SHIELD plane we were on and a SHIELD agent, but yeah. So it’s not all fun and games Meggy.

“Don’t worry though mom, Loki verbally went to town on him, like, shoulda made the guy feel about this big if he had any sense,” she lifted her finger and thumb, barely an inch between them, “and then SHIELD fired him, and he’s under investigation. So I’m OK.”

“Thank you for looking out for my baby Loki.” Darcy’s mom said earnestly, and not a little tearfully.

“I assure you Mrs Lewis it was my pleasure. I will not stand for anyone behaving so despicably towards Darcy.”

That seemed to reassure Darcy’s parents somewhat, so Darcy and Loki signed off the call with a promise that they would visit in person upon their return home.

Darcy immediately put the computer to the side and turned to Loki, peering at him closely.

“Are you OK Loki? It’s just, God, your face when you were talking about New York, I… I’ve never seen you so…” her voice trailed off and she squeezed his hand gently. The tender concern in her voice and her touch brought the feelings Loki had pushed back inside roaring out again and his muscles convulsed, as his calm expression collapsed into truth.

“I am… not alright.” He said, voice rough. “So many died, Darcy. I killed them all. The knowledge that I did not want to do it does not remove my memories of their deaths, of standing over New York as an army I had brought wrought havoc on the lives of thousands. I fear the Hulk, but I am grateful to it – him – with all my being for freeing me from that role I played. I have so much blood on me Darcy, I wonder that you can stand to be near me.”

Each word felt like a taste of freedom and he poured them out to her, marvelling at the way her warm hands stayed on his. She did not protest the tightness of his hold, only griped his hand back in reassurance that she would not leave. He did not realise he had begun to cry until his throat seized and she reached up to wipe his tears away. He touched his own face with shaking fingers, wondering at the wetness he found there, unable to recall the last time he allowed another to see him cry. Pulling Darcy to him he buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly as her hands stroked comfortingly over his skin, acceptance in her every touch.

He was slowly finding his way back to an even keel when Steve knocked on the door. Startled, Darcy pulled away from him, eyes questioning what they should do. Taking in a deep calming breath, he pulled Darcy back into his lap so he could still feel her comforting warmth and called for Steve to come in. Whilst he was displaying his emotions so boldly, he might as well allow the Captain to see – he knew visual evidence of his remorse would go further towards convincing Steve of its truth than anything he could say.

Still, he made an effort to appear relatively at ease when the door opened, Steve stopping still just inside the doorway, an apology for the intrusion already rising to his lips as he took in Darcy’s position in Loki’s lap and Loki’s red-rimmed eyes.

“I apologise Steve, if our position makes you uncomfortable,” Loki put in before Steve could speak, “but the conversation with Darcy’ parents proved… emotionally cathartic. I am relatively calm again though, so unless you prefer to postpone we can talk now?”

Steve gaped, his mouth working silently for a moment before he moved over and sat in a chair, pulling out a Stark Industries tablet.

“That’s alright Loki, a little catharsis is absolutely necessary from time to time, I can certainly respect that.”

“How have people been taking the statement?” Darcy asked, once again distracting from Loki’s discomfort.

“Varied, very varied.” Steve responded. “SHIELD have of course been tracking it closely, Tony’s set up a system so any news reports on the subject come through to a programme on this tablet, and it monitors social media as well.

“Most reports are accepting of the statement, some are fear-mongering of course, but that was always going to happen. A lot are calling for you to make a statement yourself, and I’m no expert, but I reckon you might want to think about that, just to put this version of yourself out there. Your name is trending on twitter, Loki, as is the hashtag #LokiAtLarge, and the video of the SHIELD statement has been shared a couple thousand times in the last 20 minutes.”

The tablet beeped in his hand and Steve tapped at the screen, chuckling. “Latest update is that Buzzfeed – that’s like a young-peoples sort-of-news and clickbait current affairs site has just released an article called ‘10 Things Loki Friggason Could Totally Be Doing Right Now.’” He turned the tablet round to show them the article with an amused smile. It was all poorly edited pictures, likely done in paint of Loki at the supermarket, Loki at a theme park, Loki eating pizza…

The pizza picture reminded Loki of something and he jerked in alarm. “Thor and Jane! I must call them. If they want me to talk to the press they will surely go after Thor as well.”

Fortunately, Thor’s private mobile number was only known by about ten people including Loki and Darcy, so they got through to him straight away.

Loki hastily explained the situation to Thor, warning him of the press that would likely head their way in the morning – if they hadn’t already. Meanwhile, Darcy slipped out of his lap to retrieve her own computer, quickly opening up a number of pages related to the statement and shooting a message to Ella and Dan to tell them about it.

“Steve,” she asked quietly, “how are we getting to the lab tomorrow? It’s in the tower right? Which I’m guessing is gonna be totally mobbed by press wanting Iron Man quotes, seeing as he’s an Avenger and all – how can we avoid being spotted?”

“Perhaps I, at least, should not avoid it.” Loki suggested as he ended the call to Thor. “If I am to make a statement, it would perhaps be most powerful coming from the tower of my former adversary and site of my defeat.”

Steve relayed the suggestion to Tony and Fury, both replying positively, Fury requesting to open a call and discuss a statement from Loki in person. The call quickly became a 3-way link as Tony joined too, aided by Pepper, his assistant, CEO and girlfriend who usually organised Stark Industries press releases. Loki proposed to apologise personally for the attacks in New York and in Germany and avow his peaceful intent. Fury and Tony were in favour of this approach, though Fury stressed that he was to emphasise that he had _not_ been in control of his actions.

“Don’t make it sound like an excuse though.” Tony had added in. “Go for an ‘it was my body but I didn’t want to do it and I’m sorry’ approach. And then bring out the puppy dog eyes.”

“No puppy dog eyes.” Loki frowned, “but otherwise yes, that is the angle I had intended to take. It is, after all the truth of the matter.”

“Miss Lewis,” Fury addressed Darcy now, “What will your role be in all this?”

“Invisible.” Loki hissed vehemently. “We cannot be sure what the public reaction will be to my statement, and I will not have Darcy caught in any unpleasantness that may result from it.”

“I want to help,” Darcy added, “But Loki’s right, we don’t know how this will pan out and I don’t want to drag my family and friends into a massive media circus over it. At all if possible, but at least until we’re sure things won’t get nasty.”

Nobody could argue with that, so they ended the call after making plans for the Avenger’s jet to pick them up early the next morning – if the X-jet were recognised at the tower it could bring the school into the spotlight as well, something they all preferred to avoid.

The problem, Darcy mused after they were done, was that Loki being back combined two of the most read kinds of news – first, major attacks and their orchestrators always gained a lot of attention, and then the element of celebrity was added on top of that – the Avengers – or at least Tony and Steve – had become a new kind of celebrity outside the usual rosters of entertainers and sports players, and as their nemesis-turned-neutral Loki would be added to that circle of intrigue.

“It’ll almost definitely make the news somewhere when it comes out that you have a girlfriend.” She said nervously. “Even if it’s just in trashy magazines or Fox News, or the Daily Mail sidebar of shame. I guess how long we make it without being found out will determine how much attention it actually gets.”

She felt as though she was stood on the shore of an ocean watching a huge wave begin to build. Sooner or later she knew the wave would break and crash down over her. Still, for the time being she would have to keep wading in the shallows, trying to keep Loki calm from her place behind the scenes. Tomorrow would be very hard for him. If speaking to her parents had affected him so deeply she was concerned how he would be after the press conference. She could only hope that getting his emotions out today would set him in better stead for tomorrow.

* * *

The plane picked them up at 8 in the morning, piloted by an unknown SHIELD agent. Only Darcy, Loki and Steve were travelling on this flight with the rest of the research team being picked up later from a location away from the school. Loki had half-heartedly tried to persuade Darcy to come with the later flight so she would not be seen arriving with him, but she had stubbornly insisted that she be there for ‘secret moral support’ during the press talks. Loki gave in easily, knowing he would be glad of her presence later.

The flight took only 15 minutes, then all four of them walked the short distance from the plane to the entrance onto the top floor of Stark Tower with blankets covering their heads to foil any cameras that might already be on them.

Steve and the SHIELD agent disappeared, and Pepper Potts guided them down to a room to wait in, leaving them there to go down to the press room and ensure things were running smoothly. Somewhat vindictively, Darcy thought – perhaps as revenge for defiling his home – Tony had put them in the same room where Loki had been smashed into the floor by the Hulk. The floor had of course been cleaned up, but was not yet re-tiled, so there were very clear holes. Loki was glowering at the indent where he had lain defeated, his face haunted.

He was resistant to her attempts to cheer him up, reluctant to be drawn into Darcy’s attempts at casual conversation for nearly half an hour before she was struck by an idea she was almost certain would successfully distract him. Checking no-one else had yet entered the room she moved to straddle his lap. His hands came up automatically to rest on her hips but otherwise he did not react to her new position. Toying with a button on his shirt she leaned in to kiss him persistently, waiting until he began to respond in earnest to whisper coquettishly in his ear.

“You know, if it would make you feel any better you could always try imagining that hole actually came from you fucking me right into the ground.”

Loki started at her words, staring at her in shock for a moment before he burst into laughter which was only silenced when he pulled her in and kissed her again with fierce gratitude.

“You are a marvel.” He whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

When they drew apart Darcy became suddenly aware that they now had an audience. Director Fury, most of the Avengers and Pepper Potts, were staring at them in surprise. Loki stood smoothly, lifting Darcy from his lap to stand next to him.

“Apologies for the display. My girlfriend is really quite wonderful, and I simply had to express my gratitude.” Loki said smugly and unrepentantly as Darcy blushed under the multiple gazes.

“Yeah about that. First, never not going to be weird hearing you say the word ‘girlfriend.’ Second, you wanna get rid of this before you go out there?” Stark tapped his neck in the same place where Darcy had sucked a love bite into Loki’s neck the evening before.

“Ah yes, I rather forgot. Thank you, Mr Stark.” Loki raised a finger and touched it to his neck, the mark disappearing instantly. “No I will not do yours” he smirked teasingly at Darcy when she opened her mouth. “You are not to be seen, so it is entirely unnecessary.” Darcy poked her tongue out at him and flounced over to the large sofas. Loki followed and dragged her to him to place a kiss on the love bite, the rest of the group trailing behind them looking bemused and in Barton’s case a little disturbed. Darcy, less comfortable with the public display than Loki pushed him away with an embarrassed giggle, though she did not extract herself entirely from his arms. Loki’s teasing and affection told her his mood had lightened considerably, which had been her aim all along.

“Right,” Miss Potts began, “I’m Pepper, I’ve been in charge of co-ordinating the press for today. The plan at the moment is ten to fifteen minutes for you to speak, and then time for press questions. Ideally we’d like to keep the whole thing under 30 minutes, is that OK with you?”

“It is.” Loki nodded.

“Great,” Her eyes briefly ran over his clothing – Darcy had convinced him his Asgardian attire was a bad idea if he wanted to look unthreatening, so he was wearing a white shirt with the charcoal grey suit he had thankfully brought with him despite Darcy insisting he would not need it. “OK so you’re dressed fine as you are, Earth clothes are a good call, and at least you know how to keep yourself smart.” She added with a pointed sideways glance at Stark. “For questions, we’ve been as selective as we can be on who’s invited so most of them will be decent, relevant questions, but don’t be surprised if you also get a few stupid ones like what your favourite food is, or even on your sexuality. Feel free to refuse to answer any that get over-personal, but keep it polite. All OK?”

Loki just nodded again.

“SHIELD’s official position is that you are now an ally, so be sure to include that.” Fury put in. “You are not a member of any team, you will not be called on to work for us and you will not be on our pay roll, but it will ease the public concerns to have you officially on our side, rather than as an enemy or neutral.”

“Of course Director.”

“Did you actually plan anything to say?” Pepper fussed. “Do you need cue cards?”

“I am not Tony Stark, Miss Potts.” Loki smiled, ignoring Stark’s yelp of reproach. “It is not for naught that I have been called Loki Silvertongue. I have considered my words carefully in my own head, and I am certain that will suffice.”

Pepper looked a little sceptical, but nodded resignedly nonetheless.

“Well, we’re starting in 5 minutes, and press room is pretty much filled up so let’s go.”

Loki and Fury followed her and Stark down to a room leading out into the press room, whilst Darcy was instructed to wait in the lounge along with the Avengers. He left her sat nervously next to Steve, still a little wary of the other Avengers.

Director Fury opened the conference, striding out onto the podium alone, ignoring the questions the press shouted at him until there was quiet.

“You will all be aware of SHIELD’s statement yesterday regarding Loki Friggason of Asgard. Loki has agreed to make his own statement on the subject. After he speaks he will be taking questions, but may choose not to answer any he feels they are inappropriate. We at SHIELD ask that you respect his privacy in those cases. Mr Friggason, if you’re ready?”

Fury called, and Loki took a deep breath as he pulled the door open and strode through. The flashes of cameras threatened to blind him, but there was no outburst of questions as with Fury. Instead, he strode out onto the stage to the accompaniment of complete silence. His footsteps echoed as he climbed the steps and stood behind the lectern in the centre, fingers curling nervously around it.

He spoke first of Asgard, of the worsening relations with his family after discovering his adoption. He severely abridged the incident with the Destroyer, instead only saying that he wandered too far from home and was taken by a powerful being not of the realms.

His time with the Chitauri he also skimmed over, describing it only very briefly as: ‘one of the most miserable and desperate times of my life.’ Regarding his physical treatment at their hands he was even less verbose saying only that it was ‘extremely unpleasant.’ He did not, however, shy away from explaining the lengths they had gone to in order to break his mind and make it their own, nor did he allow himself to modulate the emotion in his tone. As with Darcy’s parents, he knew he had to be honest, had to let his feelings show in his expression. This went against all the secrecy he had ever taught himself in Asgard, required him to sacrifice no small amount of his pride, but he continued nonetheless.

He explained how the staff, giving him such terrible control over others, had in turn exerted its power over him.

“I have not yet made any personal apologies over the New York attack.” He admitted. “My pride and guilt have held me back when they should have driven me forwards. Perhaps you will allow me to begin now.” He stared into the cameras, focussing in particular on the one he thought fed back to the screen in the main room, hopeful that Agent Barton would still be watching. “To those who came under my control, I am sorry. I understand the pain of having your free will taken from you, to awaken with blood on your hands. What I cannot comprehend, however is the pain, the lingering fear that must have come from being taken in the midst of your home world, taken from amongst those that you hold dear, and made to be a threat to them. I can only apologise for wreaking such undeserved havoc on your lives. I know my words will not be enough but I fear they are all I can give.”

He moved on next to his more public attacks, earnestly praising the man who had stood up to him in Germany for his bravery and wisdom, thanking Captain America for saving the man’s life.

“I have countless regrets regarding the assault on your realm, but I am eternally grateful that the Captain could save me from adding one more.” He spoke again to the camera he knew Steve would be watching.

Regarding the battle of New York, he apologised again, deeply and at length for all the destruction and pain and death. He also commended the Avengers, the US army and the general public for their actions, thanking the Avengers and the Hulk in particular for stopping his reign of terror.

“I have made efforts since my return to Earth to learn about the events of the battle from the perspective of others, and about the aftermath of the battle. What I learned both grieved and enlightened me. When I awoke from Chitauri control it was difficult while still in custody in Asgard to see my attacks as affecting real people. Since the attacks had not been my choices I felt somehow detached from them; the numbers of dead, of injured were just that – numbers. But being on Mid- Earth, and reading human perceptions of the attack showed me the reality of the lives I had broken and destroyed. Devastating as my discoveries undoubtedly were, they also gave me hope. You humans are so miraculously brave and resilient. I think of how ordinary people with no powers of their own took on the Chitauri in defence of others, and I am filled with admiration for you all.

“I have lived in this realm for close to 3 months now.” He finished, “My brother and I are reconciled, and I see him regularly. I have a quiet life. I meet normal people, I have a job and pay rent, and live as I imagine many of you do. Throughout this time the admiration I spoke of has not ceased, and with all the heart that is once more my own I am sworn to act as an ally of SHIELD, but more importantly a friend of this realm and all who walk upon it. Thank you.”

The room was silent for a beat, and then suddenly exploded with sound and light, bulbs flashing in his face as he struggled to pick out one question from the racket. He was somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught and was glad when Fury came to stand beside him.

“Everyone QUIET.” Fury shouted. “Mr Friggason will take one question at a time. Starting with you.” He pointed to a reporter near the front who was waving their arm enthusiastically.

“Have you visited the areas of New York most affected by the attacks?”

“I have not. At the request of SHIELD I refrained from visiting New York at all until today. I arrived this morning and have not yet left the building. If I am welcome I would certainly be interested in visiting, perhaps in assisting somehow. However, the time I plan to spend in New York on this occasion is largely occupied by an important project, so anything beyond a short visit may have to wait for a later date.”

Fury indicated the next questioner.

“If you are not currently based in New York, where is it that you are living?”

“I would prefer not to answer that question, as I fear the effect it would have on the lives of my friends and acquaintances. However, I can assure you that I check in daily with SHIELD agents and that my behaviour is closely monitored.” This was not really a lie, but it was twisting the truth slightly – as an Avenger Thor was sort of a SHIELD agent, in a way, and living with him meant he was being monitored after a fashion.

“You mentioned a project you are working on at the moment. What can you tell us about that?”

“Very little I fear. It is a research project of a sort, which I sincerely hope will be concluded within a fortnight or so.”

“What is your favourite part of living on Earth?”

“Undeniably the variety. People of Earth are so very varied in their looks, mentalities and ways of life and I find it fascinating to witness. I also enjoy the broad acceptance of differences that comes in hand with such variety. I am aware of course that mankind has struggled in the past to achieve this acceptance, and continues to struggle in some areas, but if anything that only makes it all the more interesting and admirable.”

He was somewhat concerned that his answer may have edged close to a political statement on equality that he would be forced to clarify if challenged. Fortunately, the next question was entirely unrelated. Unfortunately, it was one he did not really want to answer, as he was going to have to lie. The question came from a short woman with dark hair and a very bright pink blazer.

“Tell us Loki, do you have a special someone in your life on Earth?”

“My friends are indeed special to me,” Loki hedged, but the woman pressed on.

“No, I mean romantically. A girlfriend, or boyfriend? A lover?”

“Ah.” Loki feigned sudden comprehension. Reluctantly, he told the only flat lie he planned to tell at that conference. “I do not.” He left it there, unwilling to expand on the answer and Fury thankfully moved on.

“Can you give us any proof that you were not acting of your own free will?”

Director Fury answered that before Loki could.

“Through analysis of the staff Mr Friggason carried during his campaign SHIELD scientists have reached a clear conclusion that Loki had indeed been subject to severe tampering with his mental processes. We are not willing to release the exact details of our findings to the public, as such knowledge could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, but they have been verified by a number of external researchers and organisations. If you wish to read the external reports, redacted versions will be made available on request. Loki has also been subject to investigation by a high level telepath with the complete trust of SHIELD, who confirmed that he holds no ill will towards Earth or its inhabitants.”

Loki nodded in agreement and Fury pointed to a man near the back, who asked why they had held the conference in Stark Tower. Loki answered easily, explaining his wish to make it clear he was co-operating _with_ SHIELD and the Avengers, and the poignancy of making his statement from the point of his defeat. The questions continued for a few more minutes with Loki answering as patiently as he was able, until finally Fury announced that they would take one final question.

The reporter who asked him was a pretty, slender blonde in a sharp skirt suit.

“Mr Friggason, if there was one thing you would want the victims of your attacks to take away from this conference what would it be?”

“That I am sorry.” Loki said simply, then paused as an idea struck him. He knew it might be viewed as a stunt but it felt right, so he moved according to his instincts. Walking around the lectern to stand in front of it he sank gracefully to his knees and spoke again, his voice hoarse, but clear enough to carry through the clip on microphone he wore.

“I would show them that I will kneel as I was once forced to seek for mankind to kneel before me, and that here on my knees I will say that I am sorry. That, had I only the power I would reverse my actions without hesitation. I know many will hate me. I know some may not believe that I acted against my will. You may never trust me – perhaps that is wise. But I ask, I beg one thing: trust in my remorse.”

He stayed kneeling, felt somehow numb as the flashes and clicks of camera shutters exploded through the room. Then Fury was beside him, pulling him up to his feet, muttering under his breath about Norse drama queens and leading him out as chaos erupted behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	12. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the Avenger's reactions to Loki's speech. Hawkeye is finally _slightly_ less of a prat. Tony and Loki flirt. The research team get busy with some pseudo-science, and Marie starts talking like Loki for a few minutes which is odd for all involved. Loki shows off in the gym and a slip of Darcy's tongue means she's in for an _interesting_ evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned interesting evening is unfortunately not elaborated on in this chapter. A few other things, however, are. This chapter sort of serves as a bit of a transition chapter - as the name suggests it's setting up the beginning of a few different things: better relationships between Loki and some of the Avengers; research with Tony; Darcy's attempts at fighting; smut...!  
> Hopefully it's still a good read though, despite it's inbetween-ness in some ways!

Darcy watched as Loki left the room, wishing she could follow after him and stand by his side. As the elevator doors slid closed though, she turned back to face the rest of the group, not quite able to believe she was sat in a room with most of the Avengers.

She was exceptionally glad of Steve’s strong presence beside her. Stark apparently liked her, but he had gone downstairs with Loki and Pepper, and she had no such assurances about the two assassins. She sat in tense silence as they waited for the conference to begin, trying not to let her nervousness show. Hawkeye’s gaze had barely moved away from her since he had entered the room to find her kissing Loki, a man who had so recently torn down Hawkeye’s carefully cultivated barriers. His eyes were hard, assessing her every movement. As the conference began and Fury marched onto the stage Darcy tried to turn her attention towards the screen, but could not quite focus with the continued awareness of Hawkeye’s considering stare.

It was different though when Loki appeared on the screen. Suddenly Hawkeye slipped out of Darcy’s notice as she listened carefully to Loki’s measured words, cataloguing every hint of emotion in his voice, every twitch of his expression. They had not spoken a great deal of Loki’s imprisonment with the Chitauri: Only on a few occasions, when Loki’s more violent nightmares left Darcy hiding under the bed to escape his flailing limbs and magic, had he opened up to her a little. Even from those few words, spoken whilst still half asleep, Darcy knew that his experiences had been dire beyond her comprehension, and that he ever maintained the fear that they would come for him again; that he was not yet truly free.

Hawkeye’s attention was finally pulled away from her when Loki began apologising more specifically for his actions, and Darcy was sure he spoke directly to Hawkeye when he apologised to those he had brought under his mind-control. Conversely, at this moment Darcy turned her full attention to Hawkeye. To her disappointment, his face as Loki spoke was utterly unreadable. Emotions flickered across his face too fast to track before they were schooled back into blankness so well constructed that there was no overall change in his expression that Darcy could see to imply that he might have accepted Loki’s words.

Noting where Darcy’s attention lay, Steve shifted a little closer and put a comforting arm across her shoulders.

“It’s fine,” he whispered. “Clint will come round, and Loki’s doing great. He’s going to need you when he gets up here though.”

“Thanks,” she whispered back, relaxing a little into Steve’s arm as Loki began to take questions.

She snorted at his economy with the truth regarding his supervision, but stiffened slightly when he was asked about his special someone. She knew, of course that he was an accomplished liar, but it was still unpleasant to hear him deny her existence so convincingly. Her discomfort was not helped by the way the eyes of every other person in the room shifted to her at Loki’s words.

“We already agreed he was going to pretend to be single,” she explained defensively, intimidated by the number of powerful people watching her. “We were worried about any crap for Loki being back turning on me or my family as well.”

Fortunately, the others nodded and turned their attention back to the screen. Darcy forced herself to relax, grateful for Steve’s arm still heavy around her shoulders, a visual demonstration of his support for her.

“So, should Steve be worried about Loki taking that arm off him when he gets back?” Dr Banner asked, with concern that sounded only half-faked. “Guy strikes me as the jealous type.”

“Oh, yeah, he kinda is,” Darcy replied with something close to a smile. “But don’t worry we’ve had that conversation; he’s working on it. He knows that if he starts ripping people’s arms off, I’ll rip his head off. Not quite sure how, but I’d find a way.”

“Ah, threats of violence, I can see why you get on with the guy then.” Dr Banner quipped, but Darcy just huffed a half-hearted laugh and turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

When Loki finally arrived back upstairs, Darcy stood immediately from the sofa and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. They did not say a word. Thankfully, neither did any of the Avengers. He felt raw, exposed. It was so much more than when he had spoken to her parents. Darcy’s parents were still largely detached from Loki’s past, but that press statement would be watched by the friends and families of all those he had killed. Perhaps the German man would see it. Perhaps some of the people right there in the press room had suffered at his hands. Even now Agent Barton – one of his victims – was stood within metres, could surely see the emotions raging through his features unchecked as he held on to Darcy like a life line.

There were no tears this time and for that at least, what remained of his prideful nature was grateful. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Steve, smiling at him with the same acceptance that he had offered the night before. There was something else in his expression too, and Loki dared to think that it might be respect. He released Darcy from his embrace, still keeping her tucked close to his side.

“Thank you Steve, for Germany.” He said, referring in person to the thanks he had offered before the press.

“You’re very welcome Loki. I’m glad I was there.”

Loki’s gaze now moved to Barton and his voice seized again. “Agent Barton I…”

“It’s not OK.” Barton interrupted abruptly. “But I can accept that it wasn’t you.”

Loki inclined his head and spoke almost inaudibly. “Thank you.”

Stark now took it on himself to lighten the mood, much to Loki’s relief. “I gotta tell you Reindeer Games, you are one hell of a smooth operator. And maybe a bit of a drama queen. But seriously, that was great. You’re a much better improviser than me, one time when I tried to make a major press release I accidentally-on-purpose told everyone I was Iron Man. And that was _with_ prompt cards.”

Somewhere in-between Loki’s ‘cool’ girlfriend and his public apologies, Stark appeared to have decided not to actively dislike Loki, as he cheerfully handed them a tablet with the same programme as the Captain’s to track responses to Loki’s statement. Barton and Romanoff kept their distance – accepting Loki as a victim of mind control in the case of the New York attack not meaning they were willing to trust him, or indeed interact with him at all.

“You know I lied,” Loki said quietly to Darcy as he sat down next to her a moment later. “When they asked me about a special someone. I said I didn’t have anyone, but you are very special to me.”

Darcy did not quite succeed in hiding the edge of relief in her tone. “I know. Though it’s good to hear anyway.” She straightened up to give him a kiss on the cheek, then relaxed back into his arms.

She listened quietly as Pepper gave her take on how Loki’s statement had gone, letting the conversation wash over her. It had been perhaps the most emotional weekend of her life – arguments and confessions, discoveries and prejudice, so many truths and lies all in just a few days. She leaned against Loki’s side, drawing on his warm presence to help herself recharge, knowing he was doing the same.

Before too long both Darcy and Loki were back at their usual energy levels, sat giggling gleefully over the reactions of his fan-site to Loki’s return. Some of them were actually disappointed by his remorse, claiming he had been more ‘interesting’ before.

Tony, meanwhile had discovered another Buzzfeed gem presumably aimed towards the aforementioned fan-girls – a quiz titled ‘Is Loki Friggason Your Perfect Partner?’

“They’re pretty quick on the draw those guys.” Tony was saying – he had taken the quiz and been told he ‘totally should’ date Loki. “I mean, barely an hour after your thingy and they’re already on it.”

“It’s definitely a good thing,” Pepper added. “Even if you’re still being cast as a ‘bad boy’ it means you’re likely to be pretty well accepted as a resident of Earth, at least amongst the younger generation.”

She was cut off by a squawk of indignation from Darcy who had just been told she was ‘no way’ suited for Loki. Loki peered over her shoulder to look at the screen.

“Hmm apparently I would eat you alive.” He nipped playfully at her ear and then scooted away from her on the sofa. “I fear this is the end of our time together Darcy. I cannot in good conscience continue this dalliance when the wise oracles of the internet have decreed that we are doomed to fail.”

“Well, I’m sure you have any number of crazy fans quite willing to take my place.” Darcy replied, showing him some of the lusty comments at the bottom of the quiz page. She was laughing, but there was a hint of nervousness in her tone that Loki knew he would have to address later.

For now he settled for leering across at Stark who was watching with amusement.

“Actually, I have heard tell that Mr Stark is perfectly suited for me. I’m rather hoping he will elect to throw Miss Potts to the curb in favour of my godly self.”

Stark made a show of considering it, and then began to bat his eyelashes at Loki. “Well Loki sweetie, don’t you think if we’re to be lovers that you should call me Tony? Or babe, I don’t mind cupcake.”

Darcy snorted loudly.

“Unless calling me Stark is a thing of yours…” Stark continued with wink and a shit-eating grin. “Y’know, kinky power things. But I’m guessing not since you don’t call your little lady ‘Lewis’ all the time. Or is that only for the bedroom.”

“Tony!” Pepper hissed from beside him, but Loki only smiled challengingly.

“Actually, when in the bedroom I tend to prefer…” He was cut off suddenly as Darcy slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Put the weapon down Loki.” She laughed, regretting her words when Barton and Romanoff immediately snapped to attention at the mention of Loki and weapon in the same sentence.

“Whoops, sorry. I just meant, um, I joke that Loki’s new favourite weapon is TMI.” She frowned at Loki. “Pretty sure he does it just to annoy me, or to try make people uncomfortable.”

The two assassins subsided, Romanoff with a vague hint of amusement in her expression.

Loki easily peeled Darcy’ hand away from his lips, turning a smirk on Romanoff. “Surely you recall Agent Romanoff, from our interview?”

“Loki?” Darcy gasped, “you didn’t? Oh my God you’re embarrassing.”

“Oh now Darcy, I know you did the same. You recall? You told the Captain and Stark here the delightful tale of your seduction.” Darcy hit him over the back of the head and he stopped with a laugh.

“Y’know, maybe I had this the wrong way round.” Stark seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. “I always figured you’d be the one in charge Rudolph, but based on what I’m seeing right now I think Lewis here might just be wearing the pants.”

It was turning into a stand-off between Stark and Loki, both attempting to make the other more uncomfortable. However, the current dynamic clearly was not working – much as he enjoyed getting Darcy all flustered, Loki knew she would not thank him for discussing the exact details of their relationship in public, so he chose a different tact.

“Oh I assure you, Darcy and I are perfectly secure in our respective preferences, whatever they may be. I wonder if I can say the same of you and your lady friend? I would hazard that she knows quite well what is to be done with you.”

“Tony.” Pepper’s voice was warning and Stark closed his mouth with a frown whilst Loki sat back with a grin, knowing he had won on that occasion.

“Seriously though,” Stark said, recovering swiftly from his verbal defeat. “Call me Tony, or just Stark if you can’t manage that. Mr Stark is weird.”

“Mr Stark.” Came a smooth voice from the ceiling before Loki could reply. “Your guests have arrived.”

Loki looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah well, that’s JARVIS, he’s an AI – that’s Artificial Intelligence so of course he calls me Mr Stark, I made him.”

“Would he not be better served calling you Father then?” Loki teased. Tony looked perturbed for a moment, but rallied quickly.

“Whatever. Let’s go get started on the fun stuff!” Tony stood from the sofa, “JARVIS, direct the newbies straight to the research floors, we’ll meet them there.

“Bruce was there all evening getting things set up.” Tony explained as they headed to the elevator. “He’s pretty interested in all this, actually. Fair warning Reindeer Games, I think he’s going to try convince you to do the scans too. I wouldn’t mind seeing that either, actually, I looked into Darcy’ suppressor bracelets and hacked SHIELD to look at the original designs for your cuffs Loki, and there’s definitely some interesting stuff going on there.”

“I will confess to some curiosity as to how your human machines view my magic.” Loki confessed, “But perhaps we should hold this discussion until we are all together?”

“Sure, sure.”

The elevator arrived on the research floors a moment later and the doors opened to let them into a small seating area where everyone else was already waiting.

“OK everyone!” Tony shouted in greeting, “You know who I am, I know who… some of you are, now let’s get this show on the road. Darcy, you’re the leading lady for the day, Loki you get second fiddle if you let us poke at you too.”

 At this point Bruce cut in.

“I assure you there will be minimal poking. Though actually no, I can’t speak for Tony. He just sort of... does that. Loki, Hank tells me you were unable to attend the last meeting on the subject so I was wondering what you can tell us about Darcy’s cuffs?”

‘Unable to attend?’ How very diplomatic. Loki nodded his thanks to Hank, who acknowledged it with a nod of his own.

“Well, I have not been able to examine them in depth, as their effects on me are reduced greatly by their attachment to Darcy. I have noticed, however that they are similar to the cuffs I wore after the battle. I believe these suppressors would also work to at least dampen my magic were I to wear them.”

“Yeah about that, how does that work?” Tony asked.

“My powers come from a force known as Seidr which is woven throughout the realms.” Loki explained. “The cuffs I was placed in last year isolate the wearer from this force as a blindfold would isolate its wearer from light. The Seidr remains, but is no longer accessible. It is a somewhat incomplete analogy, however, as Seidr is something of a sustaining force in its users. I probably would not die if cut off from it for an extended period of time but it would certainly weaken me considerably, reducing my strength to a level closer to a mortal’s.” Given his present company of numerous super-humans he qualified his statement slightly. “That is, a mortal of uncommonly high fitness and strength, but without extra abilities or enhancements.”

“Darcy, have you noticed any effects on your health from wearing the suppressors?” Bruce asked.

“No I don’t think…” Darcy began, but then paused, considering for a moment. “Actually, you know, I did get pretty sick not too long after I got back to England last year – nothing too bad, just a lot of colds and minor infections, but I guess it could have been because my immune system was pretty much wiped out by the bracelets? I guess felt a bit more pathetic in general but again, I assumed that was just cos I was sick… I don’t really remember cos I didn’t take much note of it at the time.” She shrugged. “I don’t feel bad now, or anything, but maybe I was better before and just didn’t notice the change…”

“That would be backed up by the results of your medicals, actually.” Jean put in, “There are several areas in which you appear to be less healthy than this time last year with no real alternative explanation. Your bone density, white blood cell count and reaction times are lower; your blood pressure and resting heart rate are higher – amongst a few other things. None of them major, but a definite downward trend.”

“We should definitely work on getting those off, then, if they may be affecting your health.” Hank said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

They started with a normal MRI scan, doing one for first Darcy and then Loki. Jean then suggested also scanning Marie, as if she was to be used as a means of testing for Darcy’ ability in small quantities they would need control versions of ‘blank’ Marie to back things up. Between the three scans and the analysis that followed as Bruce, Jean and Hank compared the three sets of results they were set back nearly an hour. The scans were very interesting in showing the physical differences between Aesir (or rather, Jotun) and humans, but did not offer any significant insight into Darcy’ abilities. Out of curiosity, a rapid scan was taken with Marie and Loki squeezed in the scanner together, Marie’s hand on Loki’s arm so she absorbed some of his energy.

“That is a most uncomfortable sensation.” Loki grumbled, climbing out of the machine. “I wonder though, do you feel the Seidr, Marie?”

“I believe so… I feel something…” Marie replied uncertainly, her accent momentarily matching Loki’s.

Loki placed his hands on her shoulders and had her close her eyes.

“Reach for that ‘something’ and feel the threads of it,” he spoke softly, “each thread represents an element of what becomes magic, and together they can be twisted into many castings. Call to your hand the threads that speak to your mind of light.”

Nothing happened for a while and Loki moved a hand so he was touching Marie’s skin, feeding a little more of his power to her, his hand glowing as he did so.

“Those threads you felt move when I cast then, call them to yourself.”

Marie’s eyes opened to see her hand glowing lightly.

“Oh! I did it.” She smiled.

“Fascinating. Your gift is quite incredible, Marie.”

Marie just smiled sadly, pulling her gloves back on as the glow of her hand faded. “Thank you, but it’s really more of a curse really.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Loki asked, “It is short lived, perhaps, but with practise you might learn to extend the usage period for powers you absorb.”

“No, um, I mean I can’t turn it off.” Marie explained. She indicated her gloves. “That’s why I wear these. I hurt anyone I touch.”

“Ah. Yes, I can see how that might be difficult.” Loki acknowledged. “Are there no suppressors such as Darcy’s you can wear?”

“Nope.” Tony answered for her. “We can cut off access to outer energies using things like those, but powers that come from inside are tricky. Just ask Big Green over there.”

“It’s true.” Bruce commented. “They did make a ‘cure’ for mutations at one point but it turned out to be temporary.”

“I took it.” Marie confirmed. “It only lasted about a month before my mutation came back.”

“And you could not continue to take the cure monthly?”

“No, it, um, they were using a kid to make the cure – it was made from something in his blood so they were… extracting it. Once that came out to the public people weren’t too pleased, so they obviously stopped making it. Kid goes to the school now actually.”

“I see… well, I am sorry for the difficulties your ability brings you.”

“It’s alright. Um, sorry to ask but is there anything you could do, you know, with your magic, to stop it?”

“I fear not. If I were to remain in constant contact with you perhaps, aside from that though, I am sorry but I cannot help.”

“That’s alright, just thought I’d ask.”

They moved on next to a broad spectrum energy scanning machine. It measured a number of types of energy ranging from radio waves to the psionic energies employed by some higher level mutants. The drawback was that the machine was still only a prototype, and was as yet unable to distinguish between types of energy it was detecting. The results from this machine were interesting only in that they confirmed the similarities between Darcy’ bracelets and Loki’s cuffs in dampening Loki’s magic. Loki’s readout practically glowed with energy under the machine. Marie had a dim sort of light about her which was flooded with Loki’s brightness when she touched him to absorb his powers. Darcy’s scan was similar to Loki’s for the most part, if a little less bright, with energy suffusing her entire body. Unlike Loki however, this energy was cut off at her wrists and ankles as a result of the suppressors. When Loki hooked his fingers through the bangles, the energy in his fingers was also dimmed. Calling Jean across from her own work, they discovered that her readings, presumably for the psionic energy she wielded also appeared to be dimmed by Darcy’ cuffs.

It was a frustrating day, with continual tests revealing that yes, Darcy had an energy within her, but nothing revealing what it was doing. The blood tests Jean and Bobby had been working on proved similarly inconclusive, and Hank’s attempt at an examination of Darcy’ X-gene and its areas of expression was not going well.

After they stopped their work for the day, Tony led them all to their rooms. Their things had been brought down to their rooms directly from the plane. The first thing Loki did upon their arrival in the room was weave the same spells into the walls as he had in Darcy’ home in London so they would not be heard by those outside; neither in private conversation nor the throes of passion.

Meanwhile, Darcy contacted Tony via JARVIS to ask if they could use the gym to continue teaching her to fight. Tony agreed quite happily, so they headed in the direction indicated by JARVIS.

As should have been expected in a building with a higher-than-average super-fit or super-human ratio, the gym was rather busy. Steve was working on a punch-bag whilst Agents Romanoff and Barton were at the weights machines.

“Loki, Darcy hey!” Steve greeted them cheerfully. “How’d it go today?”

“Interesting, but kinda useless.” Darcy admitted. “We basically just confirmed the same stuff we worked out last time using fancier machines.”

“Aw shucks. I’m sure you’ll get it soon Darcy.”

“Here’s hoping.” Darcy nodded. “So, how many have you broken today?” She nodded at the punch-bag hanging from the ceiling.

“Still on my first actually. Hey Loki, you want to spar again, I feel like a bit more of a work out.”

“If you do not mind Darcy?”

“No, go ahead you guys are cool to watch.” Darcy agreed easily.

“Very well. Shall we do to 5 again Steve?”

They moved into a matted area, squaring off against each other as the two assassins tried to pretend they weren’t watching intently. The first time Loki had the Captain pinned even faster than in their last match, but when they went for a second bout it continued for several minutes before Steve managed to get Loki in a hold he couldn’t wriggle out of. When Darcy called out the count for Steve to win he released Loki with a shout of triumph as Loki laughed.

“You learn fast Captain. Shall we say best of three?”

They circled each other for nearly a minute before Steve made the first move, lunging towards Loki at lightning speed, arms poised ready to catch Loki’s strikes and immobilise his hands. Loki, however, now changed his technique from their previous battles and went for brute strength in place of agility. He allowed Steve to grasp his arms, barely moving in the face of Steve’s tackle, then reversed the grip so he had equally strong a hold on Steve and lifted him, slamming him back down to the floor on his back. His first attempt at a pin failed as Steve managed to leverage himself free, but after a few minutes of grappling Loki got himself into a strong position on top of Steve, holding him down with a hand on his throat.

Loki stood back as soon as the count of 5 was up and offered Steve a hand to pull him back up. Barton and Romanoff, he noticed, had now given up any attempt at pretending not to watch.

“He’s good right,” Steve said to them with a grin. “You’re still holding out on me Loki.”

“Yes, well there is no fun in simply strong-arming a fight. And I must confess it also does not often occur to me to do so – I am used to sparring with Thor and his ilk, against whom strength is most certainly not my forte. Additionally, in a real fight I am considerably less honourable in my tactics.” Loki admitted. “I would prefer not to use those techniques on you in a non-hostile situation. I’m sure women the world over would prefer that I not break your face, or other more… functional areas.”

Steve snorted. “Well, perhaps I’d prefer you didn’t break those too.” He admitted. “So, how’s it work when you fight with magic?”

“Rather effectively. Shall I demonstrate, Captain?”

Steve nodded, bracing himself for an onslaught. Instead, Loki simply stood and waited. Steve tried to move towards him and suddenly became aware his feet were held fast to the ground. After a moment of tugging he pulled them free and stumbled forwards, swinging at Loki who disappeared when he made contact, and then reappeared behind him.

“Never have I met a person who did not fall for that trick at least once.” Loki laughed, as his figure split until Steve was surrounded by wickedly smiling Lokis. After a moment though, they fell away to nothing and Steve was seemingly alone until Loki stepped out of the shadows in a corner of the gym.

“Again, other magical techniques of mine are considerably more offensive. I will not conjure a knife to throw at you here.” He said with a small smile. “Darcy, shall we?”

Darcy skipped over to join them.

“You’re having a great time showing off aren’t you?” She asked cheekily.

“Naturally.” Loki agreed, touching her nose so a mote of light appeared there.

“No, nooo Loki don’t give me an annoying glow-bug again! Hey you’d have to sleep with it too, it’s not to your benefit to annoy me.” She protested.

“I could always make you sleep on the sofa.” Loki teased. “I shall make you a deal. Escape me now and I will remove it.”

“Ugh, fine. Be nice though.” Darcy moaned as he took her deceptively gently by the throat.

“And if I don’t want to be nice?” Loki asked with a wink, referring back to their first meeting at the club. He shook her lightly, fingers cushioned against her collarbone rather than actively pushing into her throat.

“I can work with that.” Darcy replied, trying and failing miserably to keep her thoughts entirely on the matter at hand.

Remembering the day before she circled her arm up and over, spinning to dislodge his arms, adding in a move he had taught her where she lifted her elbow to slam into his face with the force of the turn before dancing away and hiding behind Steve, giggling nervously.

Holding the side of his face in surprise, Loki laughed. “That was well played, Darcy. I am glad you appear to be cured of your silly fear of injuring me.” He then noticed her behind Steve. “Or perhaps not.” He added with a roll of his eyes

“Sorry.” She squeaked. “I just can’t get used to actually hitting someone.” She glanced in embarrassment at the two expert fighters who were back in the gym area, but still easily within sight and hearing of them. Knowing they were watching her fumble around learning the basics was really rather awkward when they were so very far beyond her – at least with just Loki and Steve she had the excuse of being the only normal human – now she just felt like a pathetic, untrained little girl.

“You fought valiantly Darcy, but I remain entirely unharmed. Now, come back here.” Loki said, his voice exasperated but fond.

Darcy obliged and after removing Loki’s light they went through a few more of the things she had learnt the day before, refreshing as they went along, then trying them ‘realistically,’ this time faster and with Loki putting marginally more strength into his holds. He also gave her some quiet pointers for a few of the dirtier fighting tactics – aiming for the eyes, groin, pressure points designed to take out bones or injure more seriously when necessary.

He noticed the weapons cabinet when Barton and Romanoff opened it, retrieving weapons and moving into the firing range next door. Sweeping over to examine it he pulled out a pair of staves, throwing one to Darcy. Steve excused himself to the gym as Loki began to instruct Darcy in their use.

“The stave is one of the easier weapons to improvise should you find yourself unarmed.” He explained. “It’s also considerably less lethal than a bladed weapon which will no doubt appeal to you. I will teach you later to use a knife, but, what is it you were saying to me last week? Baby steps, I believe.”

Darcy blushed slightly at his continued allusions to their evenings at the club and hefted the staff eagerly. “If you say so. Right then, teach me master.” She joked, her blush abruptly deepening as she realised how her phrasing could be interpreted.

Apparently Loki noticed too, as he stepped in close as though to correct her hold.

“Yes, I rather like that little Darcy.” He murmured so only she could hear. “Perhaps I shall have you call me so again some time.”

Darcy nearly lost her grip on the staff, and Loki stepped back before she could summon anything even close to a clever response. The grin on his face as he began to instruct her in some of the basic techniques told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

* * *

Loki continued to tease her all evening. He began by having her undress for him before she showered, watching hungrily but not joining her in the shower, instead going in alone after she was done.

He pushed her roughly up against a wall to plunder her lips on the way to dinner, then dragged her into the main room before she had quite had time to calm her breathing, and did not so much as lay a finger on her throughout the meal.

They ate in a large group with the research team and the Avengers, and when someone suggested they watch a film after eating and Loki quickly agreed, Darcy felt like she was about to cry.

In the brief moments of chaos as everyone moved from the kitchen into the lounge, Loki pulled her briefly away from the rest of the group to whisper quietly in her ear, his voice no less commanding for its lack of volume.

“When I indicate to you during the film, you are to excuse yourself and go to the bathroom.” He ordered. “There you will take off your knickers and bring them back to me without attracting the notice of the others. You will spend the remainder of the film without your undergarments – I expect you to be ready to be fucked immediately upon returning to our room, do you understand?”

“Yes…” Darcy hesitated over what to call him in light of her slip in the gym.

“You will continue to refer to me as Sir until I command you otherwise, understood?” Loki added, correctly guessing at the reason for her confusion.

“Yes Sir.” Darcy breathed, and he brushed a kiss over her temple before leading her back to join the others, claiming a spot for both of them on one of the sofas and pulling Darcy to rest snugly against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments or Kudos, they make me happy!


	13. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches a film, but for some reason Darcy is distracted. Darcy and Loki spend an entire night playing games - and I don't mean monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure and simple.  
> This chapter involves discussion of an awful lot of kinks, some of which may not be your style. However, they _are_ Loki and Darcy's so bear with them! Not everything discussed in this chapter will end up fully shown in the story, so please don't stop reading if there's a bit in here which isn't up your street. **Warnings will be included in the end notes** for anything specific that people may not want to read.  
>  Smut writing always makes me nervous. Hopefully this won't be complete garbage! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Once they were settled, legs intertwined, Loki brushed Darcy’s hair gently over her shoulder so it wouldn’t tickle the patch of chest exposed by his button-down shirt. Tony waggled his eyebrows at them.

“I gotta say Loki, there is no way I’m ever going to get used to you being all PDA with Miss Sweet and not-so-Innocent over there.”

“PDA?” Loki asked.

“Public Display of Affection.” Bobby explained with a grin, “Like you carrying her through the school the other day.”

“I would say less public display of affection, and more Loki doesn’t give a shit who’s watching anyway… and he thinks it’s funny when I get embarrassed, the prat.” Darcy laughed a little shyly. “Actually hey, dunno if you can tell me this, but, well, we were guessing that SHIELD did a fair amount of creeping on us before we got to the base – so did you guys take footage of us from security cameras when you were doing that? Like, public CCTV and stuff?”

“We did.” Surprisingly, it was Agent Romanoff who confirmed her suspicions.

Loki smiled cryptically and Darcy giggled, and Barton came to a realisation.

“You two were necking right in front of security cameras on purpose weren’t you?” He exclaimed. “Damn exhibitionists.”

“That’s what I said.” Darcy laughed. “It was mostly Loki’s idea, honest… he’s quite persuasive!”

“Of this I am undeniably guilty.” Loki said unapologetically. “Though it was not so much due to a particular predilection towards being watched. Rather, I found myself rather amused by the idea of harmlessly disturbing those watching me.”

“Well you got that I guess, was downright weird.” Barton grumbled

“Then I was successful in my plan.” Loki said, unabashed at Barton’s dirty looks.

Darcy nodded in agreement with Loki, smiling blithely at Barton. “Hey, if SHIELD going to invade my privacy it’s the least I could do to make you a little skeezed out whilst you’re doing it.” Her words were glib and sounded confident, but Loki felt her body tense like a bow-string beside him as she challenged Barton to disagree with her. Fortunately, Barton just snorted and shrugged, conceding the point.

Darcy relaxed a little, and Loki briefly pulled her tighter against him, curling his fingers around her side in a sort of brusque reassurance. He had noticed Darcy seemed more nervous in the presence of the two spies – something he couldn’t really blame her for: They were the two in the tower most personally affected by Loki’s mind control, and therefore had arguably the most reason to dislike Loki (and thus, by a certain twisted logic, Darcy). True, the others all had their own form of grudge they could hold about him – attempted murder, or forced Hulk-outs, amongst other things – but they had all made an effort to place themselves clearly in the ‘I’ll be friendly if you will’ camp. Romanoff and Barton had done no such thing, remaining icy and inscrutable, even if they were not openly hostile. They were also the two who most closely fit the profile of the SHIELD agents who had hurt Darcy on the plane: Not a super-soldier or a scientist, but an agent, pure and simple. Oh, she surely knew really that they meant her no harm, but the parallels were still there and logic had little to do with her self-preservation instincts. There was little he could do to help though: The only real cure was time. For now, his quiet comfort and protection would have to see her through.

“Well, speaking of CCTV and invasions of privacy, how’s ‘The Truman Show?’” Tony asked, breaking into Loki’s ruminations. Everyone agreed, so the DVD went in, and they settled back on the sofa to watch it.

It was only 20 minutes into the film when Darcy felt Loki lean in to whisper in her ear.

“Off you go.” He ordered, and she obeyed. A few minutes later she was back, knickers clutched in her palm, balled up as small as she could make them. Fortunately, no-one looked away from the film as she returned, and she tucked her knickers into Loki’s pocket as he pulled her to sit in his lap.”

The rest of the film passed exasperatingly slowly. Loki had flipped back her long skirt so her skin was bare against his jeans, the material rough against her sensitive skin – she was painfully aware that there was nothing in-between the material and the wetness she felt pooling between her legs. At long last the film was over and JARVIS brought the lights back up.

Marie and Bobby were sat together, her gloved hand in his, head resting on his shoulder. It was late by now, so the group said quick goodnights and everyone headed up to their rooms. The researchers briefly paused to discuss plans for the next day, agreeing to try a few scans with Marie taking Darcy’s energy to see if that showed them anything new. Tony was clearly not planning to sleep for a few more hours at least, as he announced intentions of tinkering with his scanner to have it distinguish between different types of energy.

Loki steered Darcy quickly back towards their room, kicking the door closed behind them as soon as they entered. He pulled Darcy’s knickers out of her pocket and looked down at them, looking back up at Darcy with a dark smile.

“Open your mouth.” He ordered, balling up her knickers and pushing them into her mouth when she obliged, then bending her over the back of the sofa, sweeping her skirt up so she was exposed to him. “Do not move an inch.” He warned, moving briefly away. When he returned, a hand wrapping tightly around her face was the only warning she got before he thrust his hard length into her. A surprised yelp ripped from her throat, muffled by her makeshift gag and Loki’s hand.

“My my, you are ready for me, my little one,” Loki purred, sliding himself easily out and in again. “I do believe you have been ready all evening, wet and waiting for me. My very own needy little fuck-toy.” The last word was more of a growl and he accentuated it with a swift smack on her rear, pumping rapidly into her until her muffled cries of pleasure came almost without pause. He didn’t bother trying to drag it out, only moved raggedly inside her until he was close to his end. Pulling her back over the sofa he threw her to her knees, pulling out the wadded material of her knickers and ripping off his condom so he could spend himself in her mouth. She swallowed him eagerly, eyes wide and gazing up at him, alight with her lust.

Knees weak in the afterglow he dropped to the ground to sit by her, leaning back against the sofa with her pulled against his chest as they caught their breath.

“Are you alright, my Darcy?” He asked.

“Very.” She paused, head tucked under his chin. “So, um, would you like me to thank you for using me?”

Loki’s chest rumbled under her as he chuckled delightedly.

“I rather think I would yes.”

She sat back, on her knees as he had taught her. “Then thank you, Sir for making use of me.”

Loki returned her naughty smile. “You are very welcome. Now, come.” He stood and moved around to sit on the sofa, pulling her with him.

“There are a couple of things I would speak with you about.” He began, hastily adding at the sudden nervousness in her expression. “Fear not, all good things I believe.” She relaxed marginally and nodded, sitting cross legged on the cushions facing him.

“First is my new status on Earth as, apparently, an eligible bachelor.” He said. “Those girls on the internet who would have me for themselves – Darcy I saw your apprehension in the face of their wanton proposals. I want none of them. They are lacking several crucial elements that make them not you, and _you_ are the one I want.” Darcy smiled at being caught out in her jealousy.

“I’m sorry. I just… there are going to be all these beautiful women going after you cos you’re handsome and powerful, and you have that whole sexy ‘bad boy gone good’ thing going on which the internet goes mad for, as you’ve already seen a bit. I got insecure. I can’t promise it won’t happen again. To be honest I can pretty much guarantee it will. This month and a bit is the longest relationship I’ve had in the last 5 years, it’s gone so well so far I feel like I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And now I suddenly have so much competition for you, and from some seriously gorgeous girls… I like you Loki, you’re special to me too… so I guess I’m scared of losing that.”

Loki wondered at her inability to see how great a hold she had on him. He supposed she had never known him outside of their relationship. It was not that she had changed him, only that she allowed him to express the lighter parts of himself that had lain unseen for so long. He loved her ability to laugh in the face of his dark past, always ready with some teasing remark when he just needed to forget his regrets lest they threaten to overwhelm him, but still there for him to hold, understanding and acceptance on her face when those same regrets came roaring back to claim him.

“You will not.” He promised fiercely. “I do not want to lose you either, my Darcy.”

Darcy smiled and turned herself around so she lay flat on the sofa, propping her head in his lap. Loki’s fingers immediately moved to stroke through her hair, fingers tangling in the wild curls.

“I suppose that brings us on rather nicely to the second matter I wished to discuss. I am sure you already know to what I refer.” He tightened his fingers in her hair, momentarily giving it a slight tug in case she needed a hint.

Darcy nodded her head. “The um, Master thing?”

“Indeed. I would not wish for you to behave as in a full 24/7 Master/slave dynamic, but I would very much like to hear you call me Master on occasion. I know that truly you belong to yourself, but you are also mine sometimes, and I enjoy the ownership the title of Master would imply. I am not really sure of conventions guiding these things as different sources on the internet do not entirely seem to agree, but I am quite accustomed to blazing my own path, and I would dearly love to see my collar around your pretty neck. You need not worry that this would bind you to me forever or anything of that sort – I would like to think of it as a statement that we are in a relationship, and that you are mine alone.”

He traced a finger over her throat where a collar would sit. “Would that interest you? Any or all elements of what I have said.”

“Um, yes to all of it. I… I don’t want it to mean a major shift in how things are now, it’s way too early to be talking about ‘together forever’ stuff, especially given how long you live. You’re right, I am all mine and I certainly don’t want to go full-on Master/slave… but maybe occasionally it would be fun to forget that and just be yours… Cos yeah, calling you Master, wearing your collar? Those are both things I’m interested in. An actual collar would have to be only be for in private though, or at the club – not where other people could see.”

“Naturally. I like the idea of keeping my mark upon you though, even then. Perhaps some other signifier might do when in public? Something secret for only us. Jewellery, perhaps – what would be an acceptable ‘everyday’ substitute?”

“Anything really. Necklace, bracelet, anklet… maybe not earrings, cos I like to change mine pretty regularly, and not a ring, cos um, that sort of gift from a guy tends to mean a whole lot more of a commitment.”

“I see. Well then, if you are in agreement I will set about procuring suitable items. Perhaps in the meantime we should discuss in more detail what exactly we desire from each other – we were rather woefully underprepared at the club last week, and whilst it did not ultimately cause us any problems, I would prefer to be more prepared in future.”

“Sure.” Darcy agreed easily. “How long you ‘til you get stuff, you think?”

“It is unlikely I will even start whilst we are in the States.” Loki admitted. “This is not the sort of thing I would wish to look into in Starks facilities, nor at the school. Here through fear of Stark’s nosiness, at the school… it feels somehow inappropriate in a place for children.”

“For the collar yeah, but you could look for something every-day without it seeming weird. Just a guy looking for a present for his girlfriend. Though of course, I’ll help pay and stuff, I…” Loki’s hand over her mouth cut her off.

“Are you so very eager to make yourself mine, my sweet?” He smiled. “I confess I share your impatience, and you make a good point. I will begin looking immediately. And you will not be sharing the cost. It is indeed to be my gift to you, my lovely girlfriend.” He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips when he removed his hand.

“OK then.” Darcy agreed reluctantly. “But I’m going to get you a present too and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“I could order you.” Loki pointed out, only half joking.

“Not on that you can’t, buster.” Darcy was resolute. “Not that I have any idea what I’d get you anyway… aw crap, I may just have dug myself into a hole… I’ll think of something.”

“I’m sure you will.” Loki agreed without further protest. “Now, since we are settled on the matter what do you say to a little extended practise?” She nodded without hesitation and he leered down at her. “Correct me if I err, but I believe you rather enjoyed my ‘using’ you earlier.”

With her head in his lap there was no way Darcy could hide her bashful face from him as she replied. “Yeah… it was kinda hot.” He watched her evenly and she blushed deeper. “OK, fine, _very_ hot.”

“That is more like it. You should not be embarrassed my pet, be assured I very much enjoyed you as my little fuck-toy.” Lust flared in her eyes – apparently she rather liked that particular name for her. “Now, I think you should take a more proper position.”

She scrambled quickly off the sofa and knelt by his feet on the floor.

“Very good.” Loki jerked his head to indicate her still fully clothed body. “This, however, will not do. Strip.”

She did so, setting her clothes aside and returning to kneel for him.

“If you are willing, you will now be my fuck-toy right through until breakfast tomorrow. You will remain unclothed for the duration, and I expect to be able to have you at any moment I wish.”

Darcy opened her mouth, but stopped herself, glancing up at him with a question in her eyes.

“Speak.” He allowed.

“I just want to add one limitation. Pretty sure it won’t be a problem. Um, basically, nothing when I’m using the bathroom. That’s it.”

Loki grimaced. “Yes I can gladly agree to that. I think we can safely say that particular area will never take a part in our relationship, am I right?”

Darcy nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Good. Excluding those moments though you will be open to me at any time, yes?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good girl. You may behave as you usually would right up until the second I say otherwise. From that second you will be silent unless I directly demand a response from you, and you will follow any orders I give you without question or hesitation. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Now, on the bed. Face down.”

She complied and he pinned her to the mattress, fucking her prone body with no regard to her own pleasure, taking only his. He knew she would garner some pleasure nonetheless, both in terms of her arousal from the rough nature of her taking, the idea of being ‘used,’ and from the areas that position stimulated when he thrust inside her. When he was done he rolled off her and pulled off the condom, ordering her to suck him clean. She did so, her nose wrinkling slightly at the rubbery taste left behind. When he was satisfied that he was clean enough, he re-buttoned his jeans and tugged her up to lie next to him and used a thread of magic to lift their Stark tablet to his waiting hand. 

“Shall we see what the wider world is making of my confessions?” He asked casually, opening up the application Tony had made to keep track. “Oh how delightful. There are another two popular hashtags. #LoveForLoki and #FuckOffLoki. What is the actual purpose of a hashtag, Darcy?”

Not being a twitter user Darcy explained as well as she could manage, showing him the lists of tweets under each hashtag.

“So I guess the FuckOffLoki crowd are like your anti-fans… not so surprising I suppose. I think you might just have to put up with it though. Oh, and there are probably at least a dozen fake Loki accounts by now by the way.”

“People do that?” Loki asked. “To what end?”

“I don’t know. Fun? To mess with people? Or maybe they just post dirty jokes all day. I suppose we might want to check if there are any out there pretending to be a hostile version of you. Perhaps get someone to report that you aren’t on any social media so people know any accounts they see are fake. You’re not on social media right? You don’t have a secret Facebook page you’ve been hiding from me or something?”

“I do not. Jane tried to convince me to make one, but given that at that time my only friends on Midgard were the two people I lived with, I did not see the point.”

“Touché.” Darcy laughed, “Well, you’re doing well now then.” She counted his friends on her fingers – though her definition of ‘friend’ was clearly far looser than his, since she included not only her friends Ella and Dan, but the entirety of the mutation research team, and Steve and Tony in the list as well. “So, if you count Bruce and Pepper, which I reckon we probably could, you’ve nearly tripled your friends list in just two days. Maybe you just needed to get out more.” She teased. 

Was this easy acceptance of new friends a Darcy thing, he wondered, or a mortal one – perhaps mortals were quicker to call someone friend than he was accustomed to.

He voiced this idea to Darcy. “I suppose they’re not exactly friends yet…” she agreed reluctantly, “but I don’t like the word acquaintance much, it sounds so cold. Besides, you can still be ‘Facebook friends’ with people you’re only really acquaintances with. And all of them except Pepper you’ve hung out with in the lab – or the gym in Steve’s case, and you had a good time right?”

Loki hummed non-committedly in response. At least partially a Darcy thing then, and partially the false intimacy that seemed to be an integral part of social networking. Acquaintance was far closer to how he thought of most of the people in the tower. The only one he might call friend of his own accord was Steve, and even that was still rather tenuous.

They scrolled through the page for a few minutes, only really noting the titles of the articles. Most seemed pretty impressed by the apology, though as expected there were a few fear-mongering articles minutely picking apart his words to find any hint of a threat inside them. It was not particularly interesting reading, so before long they set the tablet aside in favour of tracing pictures into each other’s skin with their fingers, each trying to guess what the other was drawing on them.

“You know,” Darcy began, as she traced a picture of what Loki was fairly sure was an aeroplane into his back, “I was just wondering, do you have STIs in Asgard? Sexually transmitted infections, that is. And if you do, can you be sure you don’t have any? Cos well, I got Jean to test me as part of my medical and I’m clean. And I’m on the pill, which is pretty good for preventing pregnancy, so, um, if you’re clean and you wanted to I wouldn’t mind if we didn’t use condoms. Though now that I think about it, I’ve been sucking you off for ages without a condom, so if you did have anything nasty it would probably be too late anyway… whoops…” she trailed off, blushing.

Loki considered for a moment. “I do not have any venereal diseases; of this I am quite certain. And I could add my own protections to ensure against accidental pregnancies… Hmm yes, I think the next time I have you this evening it will be with nothing between us, so I can fully feel your sweet cunt around me when I fuck you.” He paused a moment. “Darcy, I must ascertain you do not take offence to my use of the word cunt?”

“Oh not at all. If anything I like it because it’s kind of… dirty…” she blushed lightly. “I think I might actually prefer that to pussy. Pussy just makes me think of cats which isn’t all that sexy… Though using pussy is still OK sometimes too, if you like.”

“Very well.” He stroked a finger over her hot cheeks. “I have half a mind to begin punishing you somehow if you show shame or embarrassment at a time when you have no reason to feel it. In fact yes, I think I will do so. Of course, this may not end well for you my dear, since I intend on quizzing you rather thoroughly over the next few hours, and indeed the coming weeks and months, on things I have no doubt will bring that sweet shyness of yours to the fore. Tell me pet, what are your feelings on rubber and latex and the like?”

“You mean like the body-suits and stuff?” She asked. Loki nodded and she continued. “Well, I don’t really know. I don’t think I’m into it, but it’s not something which grosses me out, and I’ve never actually tried it so I suppose can’t be totally sure. Definitely not on you though. Please don’t tell me you want to wear latex cos that’s just not a thing I find hot…”

Loki snorted. “No I certainly do not wish to wear it. I will admit to some curiosity to see what your delectable body would look like wrapped up tightly in rubber but I am not curious enough to justify the purchase of a suit for you, they are exorbitantly expensive and I can think of any number of cheaper items I would far rather see you wear. However, were the opportunity offered without cost, perhaps through your borrowing someone else’s attire, I would likely be curious to try it.”

“OK, opportunist latex only then.” Darcy agreed. “You know who could seriously do with trying out that particular fetish though?” She asked suddenly.

“Who?”

“Marie and Bobby. You know they’re a couple right? But yeah, he can’t touch her without hurting, so those guys must be sexually frustrated in the extreme. But put one of them in rubber and wear a condom and they can pretty much get the whole experience, just without the skin y’know.”

“Should I be concerned that you have put so much thought into the love life of another couple?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“No, just a thought that came to me the other day.” Darcy promised.

“If you say so. Incidentally, I would have your opinion, my sweet, on sex with more than one partner?” He had begun to stroke his fingers idly across her breasts, circling around her nipples so they began to tighten.

“Um…” She bit her lip and he slapped the side of her breast sharply.

“What did I tell you about showing uncalled for embarrassment?”

“That you would punish me for it Sir.”

“Precisely. So now, without hesitating, your opinion?”

“Yes, Sir.” She paused as he waited expectantly. “I mean that’s my answer. Yes to well, threesomes and possibly even more. Though there are a few conditions I’d need to add. Approval of the other person and stuff. And I’d worry a bit about jealousy or insecurity becoming a problem afterwards.”

“You have not mentioned the gender of another participant – can I infer that to mean you would be willing to try a threesome with either?” Loki asked curiously.

“Yes Sir. I mean, I’ve never done anything at all with a girl before, not even kissed, but I have to admit I’m kinda curious. I only realised quite recently that I might fancy girls too – and I haven’t really tested it cos I didn’t want to experiment just for the sake of it – I just figured that I’d acknowledge the possibility in case I ever met a girl who I liked as more than a friend. But for a threesome, um, I think I’d, um,” he pinched her nipples hard and she yelped before continuing. “Sorry Sir, I think I’d find it pretty hot to be, well, ordered to do stuff with a woman… though again I’d have to actually fancy her at least a little bit... How would you be about a threesome with two men? I kinda like the idea of that…”

“I would have no issue with it. I have had dealings with men in the past Darcy, I can be attracted equally to any gender.”

“Oh, you’re bi?” Darcy asked in surprise. “Damn that doubles the number of people I have to fight off you, there are some pretty hot guys expressing interest in you as well you know.”

“And you have no more to fear from them than you did from any woman.” Loki affirmed. “Regardless of my preferences I am still broadly monogamous, excepting cases we agree on – such as a threesome, should such ever occur. So, should you be presented with hordes of men and women to compete for my fair hand, you need simply hide behind me and admire my arse whilst I fight them off for you.”

Darcy laughed, her eyes clearer now, even faced with the thought of ‘competition.’

“How about roleplay?” She suggested, her tone suddenly taut with the fear of rejection he so wished to rid her of.

“It would depend what we were roleplaying, I suppose, but the idea of taking on a new persona or role is an intriguing one.” Loki responded. “What sort of roleplays?”

Rather than be told off for hesitating partway through her sentence, Darcy took a while to answer, considering her words carefully before she spoke.

“Well, some of the ones I know of, and am interested in are things like police or army interrogation, burglary, teacher-student that’s a big one… and then there’s ones like pretending to be a call girl – that’s a prostitute, or consensual non-consent type stuff… some people call that rape-play but I don’t like that phrasing, so CNC works better for me.”

“And you’re interested in those?” Loki confirmed.

“Mm-hmm.” Darcy agreed. “’Specially the CNC stuff.” She blushed furiously and tried to hide her face but he wound a hand into her hair and forced her to remain still. To her credit, despite her embarrassment and resultant punishment, she had not paused in her speech. As reward he relaxed the hand in her hair, now idly massaging her scalp. “Are there any you’d fancy trying?” She asked, “Maybe there are some roles that are a bit more Asgard-specific we could play with?”

Now it was Loki’s turn to pause for thought.

“A few ideas occur. I rather like the idea of having you play the role of a proper young court lady of Asgard who I can lure to my bedchamber and corrupt with deviant acts of passion; or the servant girl I bend forcibly to serve me in ways far beyond her regular duties...”

They continued to quiz each other for a while longer before Loki became bored, dropping his head to suck dark bruises across Darcy’s breasts until he grew hard and decided to push her legs back over her shoulders so he could have her without a condom for the first time.

“Oh fuck Darcy you feel good.” He moaned. “Oh Gods.” He moved slowly at first, relishing the new sensations, but quickly sped up as his excitement mounted. In honour of the occasion he decided to treat his girl to an orgasm or two, so he ground his fingers against her clitoris as he thrust, his lips sweeping over her mouth and breasts, teeth nipping at her lips, her neck, her nipples.

Having spent the evening so far in a near constant state of arousal, it did not take long at all for Darcy to come. Her walls contracted tightly around him, squeezing his cock and spurring him on to thrust ever harder. Her second orgasm came just after his – he came rapturously inside her, staying there a moment as he began to soften and stroking over her clit until she came once more to a shuddering finish. He pushed his cock into her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure and she sucked him clean again. He rather liked this practice, he thought as her tongue cleared away the last of his cum and her own juices. Perhaps he would implement it more frequently.

They lay in their afterglow for a few minutes before Darcy shifted, looking down at her chest. She looked at Loki in reproach but he only sharpened his expression, daring her to voice her complaints.

“You should be grateful my pet,” he teased. “I was good enough to keep them below the level of your usual neckline so they should not be visible.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” Darcy rubbed a finger across the marks with a small smile.

“You are most welcome.” Loki grinned evilly and pulled her head to the side to renew the mark on her neck, although it had barely even begun to fade.

“In lieu of a collar I suppose this will do for now to remind you of me.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” Darcy said with a small roll of her eyes. Loki flipped her over and rained several spanks across her arse.

“You will not disrespect me like that, when you are little more than my personal whore. Do not dare protest my marks of ownership over what belongs to me.” He growled. “Now go stand over there.” He pointed vaguely to a clear area of the room and she hastened to obey, trapping her lip between her teeth in an effort to stop her smile.

“I would like to confirm what exactly I can do with you.” Loki began. “How I can use you, how I can please you… each and every way I can own you. To learn this intimately will take far longer than just tonight but there are a few basic things I must confirm. I know from our previous games that you like to be bound…” He stood and walked over to her, a length of rope appearing in his hands to bind her arms behind her back, tying at the wrists and again more loosely at her elbows so her breasts were displayed beautifully, thrust out in front of her by her arched back. “And blind.” Another flick of his fingers and he held a blindfold which he tied tightly around her eyes.

“You look ever so fuckable bound like that.” He purred, circling slowly around her. “Do you like being restrained so, helplessly waiting for my touch?”

“Yes,” Darcy breathed, and he was on her in a moment, hand in her hair and pulling her head back hard to hiss threateningly in her ear.

“Yes, what?”

“Sir!” Darcy gasped too late, “Yes Sir, I’m sorry.”

“That’s more like it.” He crooned, releasing her. “So, my helpless toy, would you like it just as much were you bound in chains?”

“Oh yes, Sir,” Darcy whimpered, thigh muscles clenching as the thought shot through to her core.

“And what of tape?”

“Yes Sir,”

“Silk ribbons, to decorate your pretty skin?”

“So long as you tied them tightly, Sir.” Darcy quipped. “No good if I’m slipping out all over the place.”

“Indeed not.” Loki agreed. “Is there any method I have not mentioned that you would not so enjoy?”

“No Sir.” Darcy replied after a moment’s consideration.

“Good girl. Now, onto my next line of enquiry: Tell me, my Darcy, can I fuck you here?” He pressed his fingers between her legs to slip into her pussy. “by the Gods, is there ever a time you are not wet for me, you needy little slut?” He remarked as he felt the evidence of her arousal.

“Not this evening Sir.” Darcy answered. “And yes you can fuck me there. Can, and have, vigorously. Three times just tonight Sir.”

“And counting. I will have you at least once more before we retire.” Loki promised. “May I fuck your cunt whenever I please?” He asked, twisting his fingers inside her.

“Yes Sir. Oh, but maybe not, um, ow!” He had smacked her breast again.

“For your hesitation. Now answer me.”

“Not when I’m on my period Sir. You might not mind but I don’t really like it. So, well, I suppose actually maybe you could use my c-cunt then, Sir, but definitely only if you wore a condom; and only if you really, really wanted to. And even then I might decide that I just don’t like it and change it to a not-at-all.”

“I see. I suppose that is an acceptable condition.”

Loki used one hand to pull down her chin and pushed the fingers he had just withdrawn from between her legs into her mouth. “How about this hole. Can I fuck you here?” He asked, pushing his fingers down her throat for a moment before pulling them out. “Answer.”

“Yes Sir.”

“No conditions?”

“None Sir. You can fuck my mouth whenever and however you please.”

“Especially when your cunt is not available to me?”

“Exactly Sir.”

“How very obliging.” He brought his hands up to cup her breasts. “And these? May I fuck between these?”

“Yes Sir” Darcy answered carefully.

“Excellent. And I assume I may otherwise play with them how I wish?” Loki continued.

“Yes Sir,” Darcy repeated, “Oh, but no… needles. Blood, at all actually. Not keen on that.” The words were punctuated with a gasp as Loki cruelly pinched her nipples.

“Very well.” He agreed, then stepped back to circle her again.

Silently he walked around her several times before stroking his hands down her back to cup her behind. He caressed it a moment and then stroked a single finger down the gap between her cheeks to press lightly on the small puckered hole of her anus. “And here? Is this hole for me?” He asked, smacking her arse when she flinched away at his touch.

“I, um, ah! Sorry Sir!” She cried as he spanked her again. “It’s just, that hole is a very big maybe. I, um, ow! I… You could use it if you wanted to Sir but I’ve never had a cock in there before, so there would have to be a lot of preparation and, well, I don’t know how I feel about it. It doesn’t really turn me on to think of it in itself, but at the same time I find the idea of giving that to you really hot…  And if you want to fuck me there Sir I have an idea where I might enjoy it…” She trailed off uncertainly.

“You have never had a cock inside here before?” Loki asked, as confirmation.

“No Sir.”

“But you have had other things inside you?”

“Yes Sir, a, um, a finger and some anal beads Sir.” She yelped as he smacked her twice more, once for her hesitation and again for the blush across her cheeks. He was not holding much back with his spanking, so her arse was rapidly changing colour to match her reddened face.

“And your thoughts on this?”

“I didn’t really like it Sir. It… it felt like um, – ouch! – pooping, which was just not hot. And I was always worried that I would… um… ow dammit Loki! I was worried I’d get things dirty. I’m talking to you about poop, that’s not sexy OK, of course I’m getting embarrassed!”

Loki’s hands squeezed the sensitised skin of her rear. “I am asking the questions. You are to answer them, to obey me without question or hesitation, was that not my order? Have you not broken that one simple command countless times? And I believe I already warned you once to watch your attitude. When we are done here I will punish you more thoroughly. Do not make me tell you again.”

Darcy shuddered, then relaxed. “Yes Sir.”

“Now, tell me how you might come to enjoy my cock in your arse.”

She paused, but he could see in her posture that this was a pause to gather her words, rather than a reluctance to say them, so he let her be.

“Well, Sir, basically I would spend, I don’t know however long as needed, depending how slow you took it I suppose. But I would spend time being a slave for you, like, fully a slave, serious 24/7 style, like an extended role-play, and during that time you would be gradually training me to take you there. Like, with butt plugs and maybe beads, though I really didn’t like those much last time. And maybe even an enema… that doesn’t turn me on, I don’t think – it actually sounds kind of gross, but it would make it more like a slave-y training thing, which I’d probably find hot, and also it would make me worry less about getting stuff dirty. Oh, and again you’d have to wear a condom. I do NOT want to get shit on your cock. Besides anything else, I put that in my mouth! But yeah, I don’t exactly have a detailed idea of it, but that is a way you could make anal happen, if you wanted to. And then after that… I don’t know.

“Other than making it into some extended scene thing though… for now I suppose it’s something you could use as a punishment if you wanted to, like, ordering me to let you put something up there… I don’t know, basically when it comes to the butt stuff, it would definitely at least have to start as something you force-me-with-my-permission to do, if you know what I mean.”

Loki didn’t reply for a few moments, standing still as he considered her idea. It was a rather nice one – rather like an extension of this evening he supposed, but likely even more challenging for her.

“Loki?” Darcy moved her head as though looking for him despite her covered eyes.

“I am here. Your suggestion of punishment certainly holds merit, and I confess that although I would not want to do so full time, the idea of having you serve me completely for a full day is appealing, as is the idea of training you gradually to take me in your rear. It is not essential my pet, by no means compulsory, but I would dearly like to fuck you in every one of your holes, this one included.” His finger pressed again at the tight hole and she bucked away in surprise as she had before. Growling, Loki grabbed her bound arms and dragged her to the desk, pushing her face down over it.

“Stay.” He warned, disappearing into the bathroom. He returned with a hairbrush that had been provided for them, but never used as according to Darcy the effect of a brush on her curls was not one she wished to unleash upon the world. “I am holding in my hand a hairbrush, Darcy.” Loki told her. “I am going to use it for your punishment. With the flat side of the brush I will strike your lovely reddened arse seven times for your hesitations, then seven more for your constant impertinence. You will then stand and present your breasts to me, and I will strike each breast three times for the same offences. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“As of now you are not to make a sound. The slightest noise from your lips will only increase your punishment. The only sounds you are permitted to make are the words that will warn me should I go too far. Orange and I will soften or slow my blows as you direct, Red and I will stop immediately. Understood? Answer aloud.”

“I understand Sir.”

“Good. Then I will begin. Remember to hold your tongue.”

He started relatively softly, spreading the impacts of the first seven strokes across both buttocks. He took a quick break and turned over the brush so the bristles stroked over her flushed skin. She had so far kept her silence admirably so he increased the strength and tempo of the next seven strokes, eventually winning a grunt from her lips when he layered the twelfth stroke on top of the eleventh.

“That’s one more extra.” He said, deliberately hitting the same place again so she couldn’t help another soft cry. “Two extra.” He called triumphantly. “You must be careful my toy, lest I lose count and am forced to start again.

She managed to keep silent on the fourteenth stroke, the fifteenth and sixteenth coming in quick succession behind it, all three hard strikes spread evenly across her rear. She sucked in a deep breath. The sound was barely audible, but Loki caught it, and grinned in dark anticipation.

“I heard that.” He said cheerfully, and she stiffened. “However, I have had enough of your arse and from the state of it I would say it has had enough of me. Stand up and go brace yourself against the wall with your tits pushed out for me.” She did so, her movements unsure as she picked her way blindly across the floor. He used the hand not holding the brush to briefly fondle her, pinching each nipple to a point. “Because I did not add to the punishment of your arse for your failure to keep completely silent, I will add to this. I will now strike you four times on each breast. Prepare.”

He was gentler with her breasts –he had to be careful to aim his hits in the right place, and he was unsure of their sensitivity to the impact. She bit her lip attractively to hold in her cries, finally failing on the last fall of the brush, letting out a moan that was half pain and half relief. As punishment he turned the brush over and dragged the bristles across the delicate undersides of her breasts, each bristle like a sharp pin on her over-sensitised skin.

He kept her tied, turning her around to press her against the wall as he pushed his eagerly waiting cock into her. He had not fully undressed himself all evening, so his jeans rubbed against the skin of her arse, her cries of mingled pleasure and pain filling the room in symphony with Loki’s moans of pleasure. He pulled out after only a few minutes and removed the ropes and blindfold, sending her into the bathroom alone to relieve herself. When she returned he tied her hands once again in front of her and replaced the blindfold as he led her carefully back into the bathroom, lifting her over the raised edge of the walk in shower and turning on the water whilst he finally stripped off his clothes. The water was cold at first, so she yelped and tried to crawl away but Loki barked at her to keep quiet and stay put.

He joined her in the shower and forced his cock into her mouth so she sucked him whilst he washed himself. When he was clean he began to wash her, paying particular attention to the area between her legs.

“We must keep you clean down there mustn’t we my lovely fuck-slut. Your dirty little cunt has been wet all evening. I already filled you once with my seed, I need to get you cleaned up so I can fuck you again.”

He found a loofah and used it to torment the skin of her arse and breasts, scrubbing lightly over the bruised flesh already suffering under the hot water of the shower. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she tried to stay silent, but ragged gasps still tore between her teeth in spite of her efforts.

Deciding to make life even more difficult for her, he reminded her that he expected her silence then lowered her to the floor of the shower, spreading her legs apart and training the powerful stream of water from the showerhead directly on her clit. Her legs began to close reflexively against the sudden intense stimulation but he used his knee and his spare hand to wedge them apart. He could feel her entire body shaking as she rapidly reached her peak, one loud defeated cry ripping from her mouth and echoing through the bathroom. He pulled her back up and threw her hands above her head, shoving her mercilessly against the wall of the shower with her hips raised so her feet barely touched the ground, and slamming himself into her still quivering cunt.

He could not bring himself to reprimand her for the continued cries that spilled from her lips, as they were matched constantly by his own groans of pleasure as he spilt himself again inside her. They slid together down to the floor of the shower and sat for a moment under the running water as Loki’s cum began to run back out from between Darcy’s legs. She rinsed herself off whilst Loki stepped briefly out of the shower to collect two huge fluffy towels, wrapping one around his waist and sweeping Darcy up to engulf her in the other. He carried her out to the sofa and they sat, gazing out over the lights of New York as they slowly came down from their highs.

“How are you feeling my love?” Loki asked, dropping a kiss on top of Darcy’s wet hair.

“Fantastic, but definitely sore. Pretty much everywhere to be honest!” Darcy laughed tiredly. My muscles hurt from the gym earlier, and then there’s my ass, my poor boobs, my over-used vajayjay… even my throat hurts a little.”

“Darcy I…” She did not sound upset – and she had never given him any sign he was taking things too far, but it was hard not to feel a little bad for the condition he had left her in – if anything the amount he enjoyed exhausting her so effectively only made him feel worse. What if she resented him for it?

“Don’t say you’re sorry Loki, it’s not really a bad thing. I kind of like it, remember?” Her voice was bashful. Relieved at the confirmation that his fear was unfounded Loki bit the top of her ear teasingly.

“Just because I am through with you for the evening does not mean you are allowed to grow shy.” He murmured softly, though his heart was not really in it.

“Nooo it’s already close to 4am, now is sleeping time. Just cos I like it doesn’t mean I’m not absolutely knackered. You certainly got your money’s worth from me tonight.”

Loki chuckled affectionately and moved them from the sofa to the bed, pulling back the covers so he could slip inside, Darcy still tucked in his arms, both of them completely naked.

“Do not forget, little Darcy, that you are not finished yet. You are still my toy to use as I wish until breakfast tomorrow. I could keep you up all night if I so desired. Fortunately for you I am also in need of rest, so for now let us sleep. However, you should expect to be woken promptly come morning.”

Darcy only hummed in agreement and settled more comfortably in his arms, already drifting off. Closing his eyes he quickly followed her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Spanking, name-calling, unprotected sex, bondage, kink-negotiation, objectification (sort of, if you squint), punishment.  
>  Discussion of anal, discussion of collaring, discussion of CNC (rape-play) and other role-plays, discussion of threesomes, discussion of 24/7 roleplay (temporary)
> 
> If whilst reading you spot anything else that you think needs a warning, please let me know!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make me happy!


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy finish off their morning. Barton and Loki have a discussion. Loki has to make media-related choices, but is interrupted in the middle of receiving Pepper's wisdom. A discovery is made that both delights and terrifies all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, discovery time.   
> This chapter was first written around the time that Hiddleswift was happening: The media mental-ness around that made me wonder how it would go if it was an actual God-Alien involved, rather than just a guy who plays one.

Loki woke slowly, his mind dragged from the depths of his dreams by the extremely pleasant sensations radiating from his groin. In the heartbeat before he fully awoke his brain twigged as to what must be causing the feelings and a sleepy smile spread across his lips. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes he was met with the beautiful sight of Darcy’s lips around his cock, her head moving languidly as she sucked him into wakefulness. He did not yet give any sign that he had awoken – her body was sideways on to him, bent over so she was fully exposed. Careful not to shift his weight enough to warn her of his movement he reached out a hand and ran a single finger between her legs. As he had expected, she was already wet. He didn’t know if it was that all mortal women were so very receptive, or if he had just gotten lucky. Nor did he have any particular desire to find out – his eternally ready Darcy suited ~~~~him just fine.

Before she even had time to cry out in surprise at his unexpected touch he had her on her back, hand over her mouth as he buried himself inside her.

“Well, my lovely slut, you have excelled yourself again. Ready for me even before the moment I woke, how convenient.”

He withdrew from her slowly and then slammed his hips back down, filling her completely. He repeated the motion several times, Darcy bucking under him with each deep thrust.

“Oh Gods Darcy, if the rest of the day might only be as magnificent as these waking moments it would be a day to remember indeed.” He released his hand from over her mouth. “I will make you scream for me this morning my love.”

And he did.

They lay panting together, both coming down from exceptionally intense orgasms. Loki recovered first and rolled over to rain kisses across Darcy’s naked body.

“Oh Darcy, Darcy, Darcy.” He murmured, “You are a gift indeed. Never before have I had another want me so freely, and never have I wanted so very much in turn. You were wonderful, all night and all morning.” He lay his head on her chest, pillowed between her beautiful breasts as her fingers carded through his hair. He glanced up at her from the corner of his eye to see that her eyes were closed, drowsy in the wake of her pleasure as she lay with a small smile on her face.

“You were great too Loki.” She mumbled hazily. “Of course I wanted you like crazy, do you have any idea how sexy you were, like, constantly, all night? Very. On a scale of one to Loki, with one being not sexy and Loki being the most, you were a definite Loki.”

Loki laughed delightedly. “Please Darcy I beg of you, allow me to tell Stark you said that should the opportunity arise? It is the highest, most amusing compliment my sexiness has ever achieved and it will rattle him so very much.”

“You men and your macho contests.” Darcy laughed, her voice gradually more alert. “Yes if you must. You’re saying it though, don’t you dare try get me to repeat it for him, cos I won’t. And actually, if you could avoid saying it in front of everyone that would be great. Most of them I don’t care so much, but it’s a bit weird in front of Hank and Jean.”

“If you insist. So long as you do not deny speaking the words originally if challenged, then we have an accord.”

“Cool. So, um, are we still in the zone or are we done now? Cos I’m kinda hungry.”

“I know, I can hear your stomach.” She swiped at him, and Loki chuckled and moved his head so she could get up.

“I am done with you for now, yes. Kneel and thank me for making such effective use of you and we shall make an end to our game.”

Darcy climbed off the bed, her buttocks bore attractive bruises from her punishment the night before, though she showed no real discomfort as she knelt for him. Her breasts had not bruised visibly at all, though the way she winced when he reached forward to grasp them suggested the skin was still sensitive. Flicking her nipples so they quickly tautened he stood up to tower over her.

“Yes?” He asked imperiously.

“Thank You Sir, for each and every time you used me as your fuck-toy. I hope I satisfied you and served my purpose well.” She said simply, gazing up at him.

“You served your purpose excellently. I hope to have you play my whore again very soon.”

He knelt himself, sliding down to one knee and leaning forward to kiss her. His fingers ghosted across her cheeks to cup her chin affectionately.

“You are so very beautiful.” He whispered against her lips before pulling back, fingers lingering on her cheek.

“Thank you.” Darcy smiled shyly as she always did when confronted with a direct compliment. “You’re beautiful too, you know. So, breakfast?”

Loki laughed again at the sudden change of atmosphere, happiness and contentment bubbling through him like a brook. “Breakfast.” He agreed.

* * *

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair at first – the only other person in the communal kitchen when Darcy and Loki first arrived was Agent Barton, sat at the large table by the large window eating a large bowl of cereal. Loki understood completely the reasons for Barton’s antipathy towards him, but had nothing to fear from it as he knew he could best the man in combat. Darcy, however had no such reassurances, and had admitted to being more than a little intimidated by the muscular archer. Loki did not say anything on the matter, but made sure to place himself subtly in-between her and Barton whilst she poked around the kitchen to see what was on offer. Darcy had no idea he was doing so, but he could tell from the downturn to Barton’s lips that he was well aware of Loki’s careful positioning.

Finding a bag of oats in one of the cupboards she had been poking around in, Darcy offered to cook porridge. He leaned against the counter next to her, intensely aware of Barton’s eyes on them as he listened to her explanation of what porridge was, and her nattering about memories of her father making porridge when she was younger. Dividing the porridge into two bowls, Darcy sat at the table and batted her eyelashes at Loki, asking him to go make them both tea, since she had made the food. Loki’s eyes flickered briefly between her and Barton – he was entirely certain that Barton would not attack Darcy in any way, and he supposed if Darcy was actively asking him to go make tea she couldn’t be as nervous of the man as she had been previously... that, or she was forcing herself to ‘be brave’ by sending him away.

He was not expecting Barton to follow him into the kitchen when he was stirring milk into their teas, approaching Loki under the pretence of taking the bottle of milk to pour on his cereal.

“Can you and Lewis stop eyeing me like I’m going to attack her?” Barton asked irately. “I don’t like you, but I’d never take it out on her just cos she’s with you.”

“I am aware of that, Agent Barton.” Loki replied, “I retain my memories of my time in your mind, I know you are an honourable man. But Darcy is nervous of you, so I wish to ensure she feels safe.”

“She’s seriously scared of me?” Barton looked shocked.

“Not scared exactly, simply… wary. I believe she fears a similar reaction to the agents on the plane. You have perhaps even more reason to dislike me – and by association her – than they did, and of the two of us Darcy is far more vulnerable to acts of retaliation.”

“Right.” Barton’s face looked sour. “Well, tell her I won’t. I know you were just as fucked over as me, so I don’t hate you. I just… I can’t… It’s too fresh. I can’t relax around you, can’t help but expect the worst even though I know, logically that it’s not you who did that shit... But even if I did hate you, I wouldn’t take it out on Lewis, so just tell her OK? I’m not that much of a dick.”

“Can I use that exact phrasing?” Loki asked dryly, but Barton just glared at him and moved away.

He re-joined Darcy at the table, shaking his head at her questioning look. Fortunately, a diversion appeared in the form of Steve and Hank joining them in the kitchen, Hank immediately striking up a conversation about a few new research ideas he had come up with overnight. Loki didn’t really understand what he was talking about, and it would appear Darcy was not much more enlightened, but they listened anyway, nodding along at what seemed to be the right moments.

They headed straight up to the research lab after breakfast, finding Tony asleep on one of the counters, his head pillowed on his arm. Loki peered at the circle of blue light visible through the thin vest Tony wore – this was what had prevented the sceptre from working on him. He thought back to what he had read on Stark since arriving on Earth – he knew the light was from whatever powered the Iron Man suit, but judging by the fact that it was literally embedded in his chest it had to serve some greater purpose as well. He idly wondered if it conveyed some sort of power, or protected against some great weakness, and wondered why, if that were the case, Stark had allowed its existence to become public knowledge.

Bruce was already in the lab, moving things Loki did not understand around on hovering screens, using his fingers to virtually throw altered schematics at the energy reading machine and ignoring the sleeping Tony.

“Good Morning,” he greeted blandly, “We’ve been working on getting the scanner to recognise different types of energy. Unfortunately, we can only test it on gamma radiation from me, and the energy from Tony’s… from Tony. Mind if we throw you in next to see what it makes of your… what was it called? Say...?”

“Seidr.” Loki supplied as the door to the lab opened again and Pepper walked in. “And yes I am quite willing.”

“Actually Loki I was hoping I could talk to you briefly – Bruce can it wait?” She put a mug of coffee next to Tony’s head and moved one of his hands to grip it. “Tony will be functioning again in a minute, you guys can have a play.”

Bruce nodded agreeably and Loki followed Pepper out into the seating area, leaving Darcy behind in the lab talking to Bobby and Marie.

“I just wanted to talk to you a bit about the publicity side of things.” Pepper explained, “Having the conference here seems to have established Tony as a means of contacting you, so we’ve been receiving a lot of requests for interviews. Mostly newspapers and magazines, but a couple of talk shows want you on as well.”

“I see. And what would you advise? You must have had a lot of experience dealing with the press regarding Mr Stark – especially after his revelation as Iron Man.”

“Oh I do, yes.” Pepper nodded at him seriously, “It was... busy. I don’t imagine things will be quite so bad for you.” Her phrasing was ominous – clearly she was still expecting things to get busy then.

“I’m not sure about talk shows, but I think you should do at least one print interview, possibly two. First one with a serious publication that’s going to want to ask questions on serious issues, maybe Time Magazine – they haven’t sent in a request but I’m pretty sure they’d jump on an offer, they did features on Tony, Thor and Steve already. The other is less important but probably advisable if you want a non-threatening image, and that’s to do a more ‘lifestyle’ type interview where they ask slightly more personal questions.”

“I am uncertain how personally I would be willing or able to speak. There are still many things I would not be willing to share.”

“True. Perhaps you could vet questions before the interview?”

They discussed for a while the types of questions he could expect to receive in either interview, Pepper sensibly advising that he be entirely honest as far as possible, but avoid giving an opinion on anything overly controversial.

“At this point you want as many people on your side as possible.” She explained.

“Of course. If you could send interview requests on to me? I will provide an email address for media to contact me more directly.”

“No, it’s possible for your address to be traced via regular email. I’ll have Tony set you up with something more private.”

“That is… alarming. Thank you Miss Potts that would be most appreciated.”

“It’s Pepper. You should probably start considering now what to do when you and Darcy’ relationship comes out, because it will, I guarantee it. If you make it longer than a month, I’d say maybe even think about confirming it yourself in a controlled interview rather than risk it being drawn out as a scandal.”

“You truly think we will be so scrutinised as to cause a scandal?” Loki asked in dismay.

“Not a particularly big one, but maybe. But it’s hard to be sure just yet – your presence on Earth, and your apology have been pretty widely reported on – I think there’s a pretty good chance of some wider coverage at first, and celebrity magazines will probably follow you for a long time yet, if you’re doing anything even remotely interesting.”

Loki frowned.

“I see. How unpleasant. Perhaps you are right, then that revealing Darcy and I’s relationship of our own accord would be wise. I will discuss it with her later.”

“Great. Now, last thing I promise, but perhaps most important. The Maria Stark Foundation, a charity Tony started, is quite heavily involved in the renovation of buildings destroyed in the New York battle – you said in your interview that you were interested in visiting. It makes sense to do that whilst you’re in the area if possible. They’ve agreed to arrange for you to visit as early as tomorrow morning if you’re free. They did stipulate that you be accompanied by a SHIELD member for security purposes, but Steve has already said he’s happy to do that so I could confirm it now if you like?”

“Yes if you would. So long as Darcy wears the suppressors I cannot perform any magical scans so I am quite superfluous to the research at this point and could take time out for a visit. The sooner the better really, as the longer our research goes on the more likely it is that I…”

Loki froze suddenly as he felt something impossible. There was a Seidr user in the lab where there had not been one seconds before. Without a word he lurched from his chair and made for the lab, pulling his power about him in preparation for battle.

* * *

After Loki and Pepper left the lab Tony reluctantly roused himself from sleep and downed the coffee Pepper had left him.

“How’s the machine looking Big Green?” He asked blearily.

“Well, we haven’t actually been able to test it yet.” Bruce responded. “Your girlfriend stole Loki before I could scan him.”

“Throw Darcy and Marie in there, see what we get.” Tony suggested.

“Sure. Marie, would you go first as a base mutant scan?” Marie stood before the apparatus as it ran through what Bruce and Tony hoped would be several separate scans showing which specific energies were emitted from Marie’s body.

As expected, there was little more than heat radiating from Marie, so Darcy stepped in front of the scanner. Her scan came out almost identical to Marie’s and Tony groaned, banging his head against the desk. Whilst Bruce’s shoulders slumped dejectedly.

“Um, Tony?” Darcy asked timidly, coming round to look at the screen. “Bruce why is he doing that? Oh, is that me? It looks just like Marie… oh.”

“We reconfigured the scanner to read known spectrum energies separately so we would be able to differentiate between them – infrared, atomic radiation, radio waves, magnetism, and psionic – everything we could think of. If whatever’s in your body isn’t showing up we’ve either done something wrong – unlikely since it read OK for Tony, Marie and I; or we’ve forgotten something – also unlikely with JARVIS on board. That means the most likely option is that it’s something we’ve never seen before. That machine covers pretty much every energy mankind is aware of. That your mutation showed up with an ‘everything’ scan and not our new configuration detecting ‘bands’ of energy as it were, implies that it’s outside the way we currently think of the physical spectrum of energies – either that or that it slips somehow through the gaps. It’s possible to detect it, we just have no idea how.”

As Bruce explained, the faces of everyone in the room fell.

“But if that is indeed the case, our chances of making any significant discovery through this method are… well, low to say the least.” Hank said.

“That’s putting it lightly.” Tony spoke up. “We’re walking blind. It’s like we’re blindfolded and trying to hit a piñata, but we might not even be in the right room, all we know is that it’s somewhere in this tower.”

They stood in disappointed silence for a moment. Darcy looked crestfallen for a moment, but squared her shoulders.

“Well, for now why don’t we try putting me and Marie in the scanner and she can take my energy and see if anything changes. Even if we just stumble around waving a stick we’ll probably hit something eventually.”

“And that right there is my new motto for life.” Tony decided. “Ladies, on the scanner.”

They stood close together, Darcy reaching a hand up to touch her fingers to Marie’s cheek. For a second she felt nothing, but then it was as though every muscle in her body had tensed at once, as though her blood was rushing through her to reach the touch of Marie’s hand, every part of her straining to move into Marie through that single small point of contact. Time somehow slipped from Darcy’ comprehension until Marie’s gloved hand flew up and pulled Darcy’ fingers away from her skin, the sudden release of tension in her body causing Darcy to stumble away from the plate of the machine, bracing herself against a nearby table.

Marie stayed frozen in her spot, closing her eyes as though concentrating.

“Darcy…” She breathed, “I can feel Seidr again.”

She held a hand in front of her to show that it was glowing almost imperceptibly under the bright lights of the lab.

“Well,” Tony quipped, “that was easier than expected. Maybe next we should try solve world hun…”

He was cut off as Loki suddenly slammed through the door of the lab, golden energy gathered around him, ripping through the air like cracks in glass.

His furious expression changed rapidly into one of confusion as he cast his eyes around the room, and some of the magical tension around him subsided. Pepper rushed through the door behind Loki, staring at him with alarm.

“Where is the one who cast?” He asked, flicking his fingers to send a bright light through every corner of the lab. “I felt Seidr in this room, and now it is here no more. Where have they gone? Who was it?” He hissed vehemently.

“Um, Loki?” Marie said hesitantly, “It was me.”

“But that is not possible. Unless – have you learnt to retain those powers you take?”

“No. I um, I took it from Darcy.”

“You WHAT?” Loki towered over her intimidatingly and Marie flinched back. Suddenly realising his menacing position Loki stepped back and released what remained of his gathered Seidr.

“I apologise, Marie. I expected to find an antagonist in this room and arrived prepared for battle.” He turned to look at Darcy.

“I had not even considered the possibility that your gift might be that of Seidr – never before have I known of a human with the ability to access it. Do you feel able to allow Marie to take your power again so I might witness it, to confirm it is truly so.”

“I think so. Though I might be a little floppy for a while afterwards. Marie, would you be alright with it?”

Marie hesitated, “I don’t know Darcy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be OK.” Darcy smiled. “It doesn’t even hurt really, just feels a bit funny.”

Marie looked round at the eager faces of everyone in the lab and nodded, pulling off one of her gloves. “OK then. But not for long OK?”

“Sure.” Darcy held out a hand for Marie to touch as Loki came to stand close by.

“Marie, as you take power from Darcy I would like to scan your body with magic – may I?” His hands hovered over her shoulders.

Marie nodded so he took hold of her, a complex matrix of golden lines swirling out from his fingers to wrap around Marie’s entire body. He closed his eyes in concentration as Marie’s skin touched Darcy’s hand, gasping as he felt the change in her energy.

Marie released Darcy barely 15 seconds later, Hank darting forwards to support her as she swayed slightly. Loki’s eyes were still closed, hands now darting around Marie, hovering just above her skin as he read the changes to her body when she made her hands glow before the power from Darcy faded moments later.

Opening his eyes again he gestured and the gold surrounding Marie dissipated into nothing.

“Remarkable. You have Seidr, Darcy. Presumably your mutation enables you to access it, though it is usually outside the realm of human ability.”

“Well this is fantastic news!” Hank cried. “Darcy we found it!” He swept her up in a warm hug, Darcy smiling tiredly out at everyone.

Hank’s exuberance broke through the shock that had gripped the rest of the lab

“I guess we were stood right under the piñata after all.” Bruce said, drawing a laugh from most of them, but only a confused stare from Loki and Pepper.

“What is a piñata?” Loki asked, moving over to retrieve Darcy from Hank’s arms, pulling her into his chest so she could lean tiredly against him.

“A piñata is a children’s party game – you hang a box full of candy from the ceiling and try hit it with a stick whilst blindfolded so the candy falls out.” Pepper supplied. “But I don’t really see how that’s relevant.”

“We were using it as a metaphor.” Jean explained. “We made some disappointing discoveries just before you came in that made it seem like there was very little chance of finding out Darcy’ powers. Tony compared our chances to being blindfolded and given a stick to try hit a piñata that could be anywhere in the whole tower. I’m not really sure why a piñata was the comparison he chose…”

“Yeah, about that. Loki, Darcy, your powers are a lovely piñata for Bruce and I to play with. Pretty please let us hit you with sticks.”

“Not literally.” Bruce added quickly. “We don’t currently know how to detect this Seidr stuff, it’s something new. That’s huge – if you wouldn’t mind we’d like to find out all we can about it.”

“It is the least I could do in return for the help you have given us.” Loki agreed easily, “but perhaps for now we should retire to the lounge and discuss the next step? We must still free Darcy’ powers from their bonds after all.”

“Sure, sure, everybody out.” Tony waved his hands in a shooing motion. “Oh hey Pep.” He ran over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “You finish with Loki before he went all ‘angry Gandalf’ on you?”

“I did, more or less.” Pepper replied, following them out to the sofas. “Though we may need to renegotiate timing a little following this new discovery.”

“Not so.” Loki replied, sitting with Darcy perched on his lap. “Now we know the basis of Darcy’ powers we need not be so rushed. Certainly it is vital that I am present for the initial release of her powers, but once that is done I can train her at leisure to use them. Tomorrow is still perfectly convenient.”

“Why do you have to be there when we take off the cuffs?” Bobby asked curiously. “So you can show Darcy to use the Seidr? Like you did Marie?”

Loki’s face was grave. “Sadly not. I will be needed to contain the outburst that will likely occur when the bracelets first come off. Tony, could you ask Steve to come up? None of us here have the authority to unlock the suppressors so he will either need to be present with us, or give me the means to unlock them myself. Perhaps the latter might be safer, but it is his decision.”

“Sure, JARVIS?”

“The Captain is on his way up, Mr Stark.”

“How come Marie didn’t have any problems when she used it?” Darcy asked.

“Marie was accessing only a tiny amount of Seidr, and never built up a store within her.” Loki explained, “Whereas you have been building up Seidr energy inside your being for years with no means of releasing it. These bracelets prevent the release of energy, but do not prevent it from flowing _into_ you. I would wager there will be a not inconsiderable backlash when the bracelets are removed.”

“How big an outburst are you expecting here?” Bruce asked nervously.

“Large enough that we should remove ourselves to a more remote location than New York City before triggering it.” Loki said. “I would expect a radius of up to 20 metres around Darcy to be affected. Less if I cast to contain it. I am more concerned about the effect the burst might have on Darcy.”

“What do you mean?” Darcy’ voice was small.

“I… I am uncertain how resistant human bodies are to the strains of casting.” Loki admitted. “There have been cases in the past of Seidr masters injuring themselves when attempting to channel more energy than their body can handle at once. It is possible to build up a resistance through use, but you have never practised casting, so your limit is likely low in relation to the energy you will release.”

“Couldn’t you just heal me afterwards?” Darcy asked and Loki winced.

“If injury were the extent of the damage then yes, once you were stabilised – However… there is a chance it may…” He trailed off, his expression pained.

“I could die?” Darcy voice was frightened. “Oh hell… Over one obstacle and oh look there’s a bigger one. Oh hey Darcy here’s your power, it’s really damn cool but oh it might kill you to actually start using it, good luck there then… thanks a bunch, universe,” she grumbled unhappily.

Steve arrived before anyone had time to respond.

“Hey Tony, JARVIS said you wanted me?”

“Not me actually, Loki needs your cuff-unlocking authorities.” Tony said.

“Oh yeah sure, right now?”

“No, not right now. Sit down Cap.” Tony waved him over to a seat. “We’ve got to fill you in.”

“Sure.” Steve squeezed into a spot on the crowded sofas. “What’s the situation?”

“Well, the good news is that we’ve worked out what Darcy’ abilities are.” Bruce began.

“Turns out she’s basically got Loki-power.” Tony cut in.

“You mean she can do magic too? That’s great… Why is no-one else looking excited? What’s the catch?” Steve looked around at their subdued expressions.

“Darcy has the ability to access the same force which gives me my power,” Loki began. “Unfortunately the release of the cuffs is likely to trigger an outburst of energy which may seriously injure her… or worse.”

“Oh. That’s one hell of a catch.” Steve slumped in his seat. “So why am I here?”

“Because assuming we find a way to prevent too much damage occurring to Darcy, you will need to be there when we release the suppressors. This will likely involve some level of risk to you as well from the power released. Alternatively, you could pass the means of removing the bracelets on to me…”

“No can do. I would, but I was, well, I was expressly ordered not to.”

“I suspected as much.” Loki nodded. “I could do some experimenting to see if I can bind Darcy’ magic to release gradually… though that would take time. More than these two weeks, especially without access to the libraries of Asgard to aid my studies.”

“Um, I have an idea…” Marie piped up. “It’s not a particularly nice one but it might work…”

“Shoot.” Tony said, “any idea is a good one.”

“Well, what if I used my power to drain Darcy before we took the bracelets off? I mean, it would weaken her at the same time as removing the build-up, but… well, it could work?”

“The idea has merit.” Loki mused. “Though we would have to be careful – weakening Darcy would lower her level of resistance even as it reduced the power released – I am uncertain how we could determine a safe balance.”

“What if we go in stages?” Darcy asked, “Like, Marie can take my power gradually over the next few days – then it wouldn’t weaken me so much.”

“No, your levels of Seidr would recover as you did.” Loki frowned. “Perhaps the best method I can think of would be for Marie to stop draining you seconds before you lost consciousness. But I am uncertain how we might determine that.”

“We could practise?” Darcy asked. “I mean, sorry Marie it probably wouldn’t be too nice for you to do, but check how long it takes for me to actually faint, and then Marie could drain me for a bit less than that long before the bangles came off.”

“I don’t think that would work.” Marie disagreed. “Logan, one of the X-Men knocked himself out helping me heal once – well, twice, but the first time was an accident. But both times he didn’t visibly faint until after I let go of him – all his muscles froze up when I was touching him, so I don’t know where the point of his fainting was…”

“I might be able to help there.” Jean suggested. “I can watch Darcy’s mind and warn you when it starts to shut down – we wouldn’t have to practise that way either.”

“I have to say I’m not too keen on the idea of intentionally rendering Darcy barely conscious.” Hank said, concerned. “I worry it might hurt her somehow.”

“It is an unpleasant thought.” Loki agreed. “But I can think of few alternatives – certainly none that would not take a great deal of time – and there would still be considerable risks involved. In fact, there would likely be greater damage should they fail.”

“So you think we should go with Marie’s suggestion?” Hank asked.

“I do.”

“OK, so when would we do this then?” Darcy piped up. “I’m kind of curious about whether these bracelets have been affecting my physical fitness, cos I think they have – I’m definitely less fit than I used to be. I figured it was just cos I wasn’t getting as much exercise, and obviously that’s going to be part of it, but maybe it’s more than that… so maybe at some point before we remove the suppressors I could do some physical tests – seeing how much I can lift, how long and what distance I can run for, that kind of thing, and then do the tests again after they come off... Would that be alright? I could pretty much do it myself cos I’d just need to make a note of when I got too tired – it doesn’t have to be deadly scientific.”

“Sounds good to me – And if you did want to make it scientific, cos science is great, I have kit you can wear to monitor your body’s reactions whilst you’re working, and then you can just use the gym.” Tony suggested.

“Awesome, thanks!”

“I could help out if you like Darcy?” Steve offered, “I have nothing to do today.”

“Oh today’s not really any good, I’m pretty much out of action, but I should be OK for tomorrow.”

“Why are you out of action?” Steve looked at her carefully, “You seem fine.”

“Mentally yeah, still fine. Physically I feel like I’ve run a marathon… not that running a marathon would be all that exhausting for you I guess – but believe me, no matter what happens I’m going nowhere fast for a while yet.”

“Sorry.” Marie looked shamefaced.

“Don’t be silly. Bobby, hug Marie for me? I’m too far away. Marie, I volunteered for this. And you were totally awesome – if you hadn’t helped out we’d never have found out what my mutation did.”

“Darcy is correct Marie. Your input has been vital.” Loki agreed as Marie sank gratefully into Bobby’s embrace.

“So yeah, could you do tomorrow Steve?”

“Maybe the afternoon? In the morning I’m going to be with Loki at the New York battle sites.”

“That will be from 11am.” Pepper supplied, looking up from her phone. “Darcy, will you be going too?”

“I don’t know… Loki, do you even want me to come?”

“I…” Loki considered a moment. Did he want Darcy to see the destruction he had caused? He supposed she was already aware of it really, and it would be good to have her there as a balm to his jagged emotions. “I would like that yes. But would it not look suspicious for me to be accompanied by a young woman? Surely that would lead to enquiries as to Darcy’s identity?”

“Not if she was with me.” Steve supplied. “Pepper, could you get Darcy a work outfit like a SHIELD agent might wear? She could just be another agent.”

“Yeah sure.” Pepper looked at Darcy, sizing her up as best as she could whilst she was crumpled in Loki’s lap. “Yes, I can have something by this evening.”

“Oh and I could straighten my hair – and Loki, could you change the colour? And I can wear different glasses. Glasses throw everyone off, it’s weird. I’d be like Clarke Kent and real me is Superman. I even have powers now!”

“What?” Loki asked.

“You’re hopeless Loki.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Famous comic book superhero who wears glasses as a disguise when he’s in his secret identity.”

“I… see…” Loki responded, obviously not seeing anything. “Regardless, such a disguise would likely be very effective. I will have to largely ignore you I’m afraid.”

“Oh that’s fine, I’ll be watching you like a hawk. And if you put one toe over the line Mr…” Darcy slammed her fist into her hand and Loki laughed.

“I will be sure to behave perfectly with the dreaded Agent Darcy on my case.”

“Damn right you will.”

“Back to the topic in hand, if I may?” Hank put in, “I need to contact the professor regarding our breakthrough – when should I tell him we’ll be sorting the suppressors? I imagine there will be a suitable site on the grounds of the school for us to take them off without risk of property damage.”

“Can we do day after tomorrow?” Tony asked, “Avenger-requiring crises aside I can do day after tomorrow.”

Everyone agreed, so the date was provisionally set for that Thursday.

“Oh God, I should call my parents and tell them about this.” Darcy suddenly realised… “How do I tell my family I might…” She cut off, unable to say the word.

“You are NOT going to die Darcy. I will not allow it.” Loki insisted. “By all means tell them it is a worst case scenario, but I am almost certain that with Marie’s help your life will be in little danger. I cannot promise you will not be injured but you _will_ live.”

They decided to take a break for the rest of the morning before Tony and Bruce started looking more at Loki’s magic. There was a brief stand-off between Darcy and Loki about how she would be getting downstairs – Darcy insisted that she could walk, whereas he wanted to carry her since her legs were still wobbly. Darcy seemed to win initially, but when she stood from the couch and her knees shook Loki immediately swept her up and carried her into the elevator despite her protests.

* * *

Loki dumped Darcy on the living room sofa so he could make them both tea, but by the time he returned with two steaming mugs she had fallen asleep, her usually energetic form now motionless, slumped haphazardly against the cushions.  

He stood and stared at the lifeless tableau the sleeping Darcy made, all the fear and dread he had carefully hidden from her now threatening to overwhelm him. Logically he knew she was unlikely to perish as a result of releasing her Seidr, but nonetheless, the shadow of its possibility loomed large over the future.

“Don’t worry,” Jean said, following him into the seating area with a cup of coffee, “she’ll probably wake up in an hour or so more-or-less back to her normal energy levels – Marie can’t have drawn energy for more than about thirty seconds in total, she’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Loki replied, the two mugs floating in the air beside him as he sat down and gently pulled Darcy down to lie on the sofa with her head pillowed in his lap. She mumbled something nonsensical and tucked her legs up next to her, hands coming up to rest on his leg. “I just cannot help but worry. Mortals seem so fragile in comparison to Aesir, and quiet like this she seems even more fragile than most. Especially when I know what she must face, these coming days…”

Jean nodded sympathetically, then started up a new conversation to distract him - a gambit he eagerly jumped on board with. He sipped cautiously at the hot tea as he began to discuss plans for the suppressor removal on Thursday.

“Will you be able to teleport Darcy back to the medical facility here if we need to?” Jean asked.

“No. She will be very sensitive to movements of Seidr for several days after her release, so I will have to avoid using it at all in her vicinity lest it cause her to lose control of any power still flowing through her. I am thinking of asking SHIELD to borrow a pair of suppressors similar to Darcy’s for the duration, as I have had magic for so long I often use it without fully realising.”

“Like the floating tea mug?” Jean asked, laughing at how Loki’s eyes suddenly slid guiltily from the mug in his hand to the one still hovering in the air beside him.

“Yes, exactly like that. I just let go of the mugs without even considering that they might fall.”

“Well, you definitely could do with turning that off then. Could you not wear the ones we take off Darcy?”

“I fear not. Her wrists and hands are ridiculously small; I do not believe I could comfortably wear the bracelets. Perhaps I could use the ones she has around her ankles, but they would likely be too big – incidentally, I must advise SHIELD that suppressors placed on the ankles are ridiculous and entirely useless – Seidr is not channelled through the feet.”

“We could take those off now then, right?” Steve asked, joining the conversation and sitting down beside Loki.

“I suppose we could yes – I do not foresee it causing any problems, except perhaps a strange sensation in her feet.”

“Well if she’s actually going to feel something we should probably wait ‘til later in case it wakes her.”

“That is true. Very well, we shall remove them later, I would not wish to wake her from her slumber.”

He stroked back a strand of hair that had fallen into Darcy’s face, tucking it gently back behind her ear. Suddenly he heard the noise of a camera shutter and looked up to see Tony with a camera-phone, smirking at him gleefully. How he had missed the approach of both Tony and Bruce he did not know, but he cursed himself for giving the man an opportunity to catch him unawares.

“You, Rudolph, are so smitten it’s hilarious. That was just too cute not to snap a picture. We can show it to anyone who still tries to claim you're a homicidal maniac.”

“Delete that photo Stark or I will delete you.”

“OK so maybe you're still a little homicidal. Easy there lover-boy. You can threaten me all you like, that photo is already backed up in 5 different places, its going nowhere. Don’t worry I’ll get you a copy, you adorable loser.”

Loki bristled. “I am not adorable.”

“Sorry but yes you are. Bruce, tell Loki he’s adorable.”

“Actually I believe the Doctor is of the impression that I am ‘puny.’” Loki put in.

“Who me?” Bruce looked confused. “What? I never said that.”

“Ah, yes I suppose you would not recall. Did you not have cameras in the room where I met my defeat?”

“They got knocked out at some point, we’re not sure why,” Tony pouted, “believe me, I tried damn hard to get hold of that footage but it is gone, so I guess I’ll never be lucky enough to see the moment Hulk used you as a demolition tool.”

“I see, perhaps the moment when the controls around my mind broke…” Loki mused. “Regardless, as I know you are aware from the dent that still remains in your flooring, the Doctor’s beast took it upon himself to slam me into the floor several times, and when I eventually failed to rise informed me that I was a ‘puny God.’”

Tony snorted but Bruce looked a little embarrassed.

“Sorry about that…”

“Not at all, I had just been monologue-ing quite disgustingly, so I rather deserved it, even discounting the Chitauri attack. Besides which, as a result of your onslaught I regained enough control to stop myself attacking again, so really it worked out well for all.”

“Yeah about that – how much control did you have under that thing?” Tony asked, “Cap was saying something about you looking for loopholes?”

“Indeed, I tended to interpret my orders as loosely as I was able.”

“So how did the control work, exactly?” Jean asked, “If you’re OK talking about it of course.”

“I do not mind. It was as though... my body and its movements were my own, but my actions were not. My mind would receive the orders from my captors and my body would carry them. It was my mind that would cause my limbs to move, but I had no choice but to set those movements towards my mandated objective. As for finding loopholes, I had created an insulated pocket of my psyche containing my true self that was able to mentally manipulate the part of me following orders into interpreting them in a different manner to how they were meant.

“So, when I fought the Captain in Germany the order I was given was to fight enough to avoid suspicion of my capture being intentional, but ensure that I was indeed captured. As I have since demonstrated I could have taken the Captain down quite handily and caused him some considerable injury before being captured, but I persuaded the subjugated part of myself that it was not conducive to the objective to injure him, and was therefore able to refrain from doing so.

“I also helpfully neglected to take my staff with me when I escaped Thor in the final battle, so you could use it to destroy the portal – did you notice that? My controller was really rather unhappy with that one, it was one of my more obvious manipulations – rather than whispering my suggested interpretations from the shadows of my mind, I shouted and screamed and effectively drove myself into a panic so I would flee before thinking of the staff. In a perverse way it was rather fun.”

“You have a strange idea of fun Loki.” Steve was looking rather disconcerted.

“Oh I would not usually describe it as anything of the sort, but to out-manipulate the creature pulling the strings of your puppet mind in so outrageous a fashion… well, Capt- Steve, when you are trapped in your own murderous body believe me you take what little you can get.”

“I suppose…” Steve agreed dubiously.

“So how come Clint and Selvig didn’t have this loophole-exploiting ability?” Tony asked, changing the subject a little.

“Selvig did, to some level – likely semi-subconscious… as for Agent Barton… There is no way to answer that without sounding conceited.” Loki admitted.

“Just go for it, Tony sounds conceited all the time and we still put up with him.” Bruce pointed out.

“Very well… the fact of the matter is that despite the longer time spent forcing me under the Chitauri control, my mind remained stronger than Agent Barton’s. Not through any failing of his own, merely because, well, I am Aesir – or thereabouts. I have had far longer than Barton’s meagre years to fortify my mind against intrusion. Barton was unable to influence his actions in any way because he did not retain any of himself under my control. What little control Selvig managed was probably a result of his extremely high intellect. Barton is no fool, but it is a different kind of intelligence he possesses.”

“So how old actually are you?” Tony asked suddenly.

“In mortal terms I am in my mid-twenties.” Loki avoided the question, knowing Tony would somehow use it to rile him.

“Yeah and in real terms?”

“A little over a millennium.”

“Just give us a number Rock of Ages.” Tony looked like he was enjoying himself.

Loki sighed. “Very well, I have lived for one thousand three hundred and forty-three Midgardian years.”

“Woah, you hear that Cap, you’re not the oldest man in the room anymore! Why, you’re just a sprightly young ninety-year-old.”

“I’m delighted.” Steve said dryly. “And leaving, I have to report to Director Fury. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?”

Tony turned his attention to Loki as Steve walked out.

“So, Loki, cradle-snatching a bit with young Darcy there aren’t you? You’re quite literally 50 times her age.”

“Given that the only being close to my age on this entire realm is Thor, it would be hard not to partner with someone younger than me. I prefer to think in equivalent terms, or yes, the comparison does disturb me slightly. An Aesir of the Captain’s age, never mind Darcy’s would still be developmentally an infant. In Aesir terms I believe Darcy would be somewhere around one thousand one hundred. Give or take a few decades.”

“Weird. So, when’s your birthday? You going to throw a big party for all your lovely Londinium friends?”

“All 4 of them.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do not know my birthday according to the Midgardian calendar – the cycles of the years do not entirely match up between realms.”

“Well then, when do you celebrate your birthday?”

“I do not, presently. Perhaps I will celebrate it on the day I arrived on Earth, as that day was only shortly after my last birthday in Asgard.”

“So you spent your birthday in prison on Asgard?”

“I did. My mother was good enough to bring me some new books as a gift – the few I was initially allowed to take into my cell with me had long since grown far beyond dull.”

“OK now that is just depressing. So when did you come to Earth?”

“The first day in the month of April.”

Tony choked on his laughter. Jean was considerably more restrained, but did look amused.

“I don’t think that could be more perfect if you tried.” Bruce explained at Loki’s bewildered expression. “The first of April is known as ‘April Fool’s Day’ and is associated with jokes and pranks. Pretty fitting for a God of Mischief and Lies.”

“Yes I suppose it is.” Loki grinned. “Incidentally…” He flicked his fingers and Tony’s hair turned entirely white. He pressed a finger quickly to his lips and winked at Bruce and Jean, who nodded back. “Shall we continue in the lab?”

“How is that incidental?” Tony asked, “And don’t you still have a lap full of girlfriend to deal with?”

“I will put her back in our room. She will likely sleep more peacefully without our conversation to disturb her anyway.”

He stood, carefully lifting Darcy so she was cradled in his arms, head pillowed against his chest. Tony’s camera clicked again and he threw the man a glare.

“Just documenting the scientific process of releasing Darcy’s mutation.” Tony said innocently.

“Darcy will be cross the only ones you have bothered to take so far are of her swooning.” Loki pointed out. “I suggest you either hide the photos forever or take better ones of her, or you will face her tiny wrath.”

“I’m terrified.” Tony replied, he and Bruce following Loki out to the elevator whilst Jean excused herself to explore New York for the rest of the day.

“As well you should be.” Loki agreed. They travelled up the lift in silence aside from Darcy’s deep breathing. Wary of Tony’s camera Loki resisted the urge to look at her sleeping face. The lift stopped at the accommodation floor. “I will join you shortly in the research laboratory. Should I bring anything?”

“Just you and your magic is good.” Tony replied.

Nodding, Loki turned and swept along the corridor to his and Darcy’s room. Godly strength could not prevent his difficulties reaching the doorknob whilst carrying Darcy without disturbing her, so he struggled for a moment before getting the door open. Darcy was deeply asleep, her muscles completely relaxed so she flopped almost bonelessly as he lowered her onto the bed. He briefly considered changing her into something more comfortable to sleep in, but given that she was only wearing a light top and shorts he decided she would be quite comfortable enough. Moving to the desk he wrote her a quick note explaining where he was, smirking as he left it tucked halfway into her bra where she was sure to notice it. Smoothing her hair back again he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Seidr.   
> Not sure if that counts as predictable or not.   
> Rest assured, this isn't the beginning of Darcy becoming an irritatingly strong deus-ex-machina. Firstly, her mutation only gives her _access_ to the Seidr, learning how to use it is a skill, so she has to invest time in learning. Secondly, she's still only mortal, so she's naturally not able to channel as much power as someone like Loki.   
>  Unbeknownst to me at the time, this chapter is where a long-term plot first started glimmering through the mental ramblings. Not that it makes an appearance for a good while yet ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! No detail necessary (though it is appreciated!). Kudos and smily/sadface-only comments also make me happy!


	15. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki joins Tony and Bruce for some pdeuso-science fun, and ends up revealing rather more of his past than planned. A visit to the Maria Stark Foundation proves just as difficult as expected, but offers a glimmer of hope. Loki has sex with a 'SHIELD agent.' Darcy stares death in the face and is quite frankly, terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touch of angstiness in this chapter... as well as a fair bit of fake-science. Please forgive!

He found Tony and Bruce arguing about how best to configure the scanner to register Loki’s Seidr. Eventually they settled on a process of elimination, which was very boring for Loki as he was only required to stand still in front of the scanner whilst Bruce and Tony gradually removed known energies from the scanning spectrum, leaving them with a much narrower field of unknown frequencies to investigate. Or rather, that was the theory – unfortunately their plan seemed to have derailed quickly as they were now arguing again about how to proceed, using so many words alien to Loki’s understanding that he quickly lost even the vaguest sense of the direction of their argument.

“If we’ve already established he’s not on the electromagnetic spectrum he must be shifted off the wave axis like psionic energy.”

“No I agree with that, I’m saying that we don’t know it’s even shifted in the same direction as psionic energy, what if it’s off on a different plane or tangent?”

“It showed on our general scan which only functions within the parameters previously established so we must be looking for something within the spectrum limit of psionic power.”

“But how are the limits defined? We’re conceptualising the spectrum in 2D, thinking about x and y axis for the wavelengths – what if that’s not right? What if there’s a z axis we’re not taking into account?”

Tony swore and fiddled with the virtual display for a few minutes before showing a new mock up to Bruce.

They continued to argue about their new model for a while, discarding it and rebuilding it until Loki grew bored and summoned a tablet to his hand to entertain himself with. When he did so the screen of the machine flared suddenly with light as it detected the magic, cutting off the two scientists argument instantly.

“Do that again!” Tony ordered. Loki did so, this time calling his magic to carry a nearby spanner into his hand, which he then immediately sent back to the table he had called it from, having little use for it.

“Psionic.” Bruce said, looking at a set of figures on the screen, “and the invisible energy again, judging by the difference in intensity readings between the individual and generalised scans. Loki could you do something involving light?”

Loki made his hands glow, expanding that glow to cover his entire body and then pushing it out to fill the air around him with motes of light as he had first done for Darcy.

“Yup, readings in the visible light spectrum… and psionic again… and of course that damned Seidr we just can’t find.” Tony poked at a few areas of the screen to look in more detail at the readings, frowning in frustration.

Loki spent the next hour intermittently performing more spells for the two men who scanned him with everything they could think of, but the Seidr force continued to elude them. A breakthrough about half an hour later again had them working out that their quarry lay somewhere around the higher frequency end of the spectrum, shifted off the typical wave axis into a third dimension that made Bruce nearly pass out with excitement.

At this point things slowed right down, as the men effectively had to programme an entirely new set of values into the machine. Their first attempt failed completely, not reacting to any energy at all. Darcy walked into the lab just as Tony began cursing Loki’s damned elusive energy and accusing him of ‘doing this on purpose you sly bastard?’

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” She said as she walked in. “We played Cluedo once, he worked out the answer within 5 turns and spent the rest of the game just watching me charge around the board trying to work it out. Apparently I was ‘hilariously inept.’ Tony, why is your hair white?”

“My hair is WHAT? Loki change it back. And so help me, if you are screwing with us now I will set Pepper on you.”

“Your hair will be normal again by tomorrow, and I assure you I am not toying with you. I do not know how to express how to detect Seidr in scientific terms or I would have told you. If I were playing you for fools believe me I would long since have grown bored and revealed the truth by now.” He stepped off the scanning plate and wrapped Darcy in his arms. “I am glad you are awake again.”

“Awe did I scare you?” Darcy teased, but Loki answered honestly.

“A little. I know you will be even more exhausted when we release you on Thursday and the image does not appeal.”

“He was all goo-goo eyed over you Darcy it was adorable. I got pictures.”

“Loki gets cross when you tell him he’s adorable. Last time I did it he held me upside-down by my ankles until I told him how fearsome he was.” Darcy giggled, “You’ll have to give me those pictures so I have hard evidence next time.”

“Actually last I recall you thought I was sexy.” Loki sulked, and Tony snorted into his cup of coffee.

“We should start a Loki word bingo with weird words you never expect to hear him say. Sexy, hah, that was weird. I win the sexy stakes though. Pepper told me.”

“Well I have it on good authority from my lovely Darcy here that – what was the phrase? Ah yes, ‘on a scale of one to Loki where one is not sexy and Loki is the most, I am Loki.’”

“Seriously?” Tony stared at Darcy who blushed, but shrugged unapologetically. “That is the most ridiculous turn of phrase I have ever heard.”

“Well, to be fair my brain was a little scrambled at the time…” Darcy admitted with a naughty grin up at Loki.

“Weird. You two are weird. Maybe we should just get all supervillains a deceptively innocent looking girlfriend to do unspeakable things with. World peace in no time. Ugh I can’t even think of you as the same guy.”

“Effectively I am not. Very little of my behaviour with the Chitauri was of my own volition.”

“You threw me out a window.”

“Yes, because I was ordered to kill you. I could have done so simply by snapping your neck, but the method I chose satisfied the requirement whilst still offering you at least some means of escape, did it not?”

“So if you’re a good guy why are you banished to Earth? I mean, we know you are being punished, Fury hammered out the terms of that with Asgard for weeks before you turned up here. But why? You’re essentially innocent so surely you could be partying it up back on Asgard?”

“I… are you not aware of this from my file? I have no doubt you have hacked it any number of times.”

“SHIELD don’t know much other than there was an incident with a giant metal robot in New Mexico and your name was mentioned.”

“I see… Do not mistake me for good simply because I intend no evil. You are aware from my news broadcast of yesterday that I am adopted, are you not? That the discovery affected my relationship with my family? It was far worse than I described it there. I committed crimes of which I am not proud. I would prefer not to speak more of this, it has no bearing on Midgard.”

“Oh I think it has plenty of bearing on Midgard. If you’re sending giant robots to my planet – that was you right? I want to know why.” Tony was tense, a suit of armour resting across the room lighting up as if preparing to come to him in case of attack.

Loki sighed.

“Very well, I suppose this was doomed to come up eventually. Shall we move to the sofas? You may bring your armour if it makes you more comfortable but I assure you I am entirely non-hostile.”

Tony and Bruce agreed, the suit of armour following them to wrap around Tony as he walked, leaving only his face free. They sat and Loki told them the whole story of New Mexico – his long jealousy and antagonism of Thor, how he ruined the coronation which then in turn lead to his discovery of his true heritage just as Odin fell into the Odinsleep, his attacks on Thor and even the attack on Jötunheim he told without embellishment.

“Although I was one myself, I had sworn many a time with Thor that one day we would destroy every last Jotun.” He explained. “I did not think of them as feeling beings, not truly… I had felt unwelcome in my own family, in the whole realm for so many long centuries. To know that I was secretly the monster that all in Asgard hated pushed me over an edge into what I can only describe as madness, darkness. And then when the Bifrost broke and I hung over the Void so very precariously… the only words Odin had for me were ‘No Loki.’ I had foolishly wanted to prove myself one of them, equal to an Aesir, a part of his family, but those were his words. I… I let myself fall, then. This time falling physically into darkness as well as mentally. I did not expect to survive the fall. The Void is the spaces between the branches of Yggdrasil the world tree where there is only nothingness. I did not see light, nor hear sound for close to half a year. That is how the Chitauri found me. You know the rest.”

Tony and Bruce had been silent throughout Loki’s story, but Tony leaned back now with a whistle. “I gotta tell you Reindeer Games, Asgard is fucked up, and that is one hell of a psychotic break. You’re cool with Thor now, did you make it up with Odin too?”

“I did not. Any remaining thoughts I had of him as my father ended when he denounced me at my trial. After telling me my entire life that I was born to rule, now he told me instead that my birth right was to die as a babe, abandoned and unwanted. I remain a prince only because Thor threatened to renounce his own royal birth if I was cast formally out of the family.”

“In other words, Odin is a giant douche-canoe.” Darcy added from her position wrapped tightly around Loki, fingers smoothing comfortingly through his hair.

“No kidding, now THAT is some really bad parenting. Actually manages to make my old man look good.” Tony agreed. “Kudos to Thor though for sticking up for you.”

“Indeed. Thor and I will always be brothers, and Frigga will always be my mother. Blood or no she has given me her love, and eternally has mine in return.”

“And you’re stable again now? Over the murderous streak?” Bruce asked.

Loki looked ashamed. “Very much so. Six months falling alone followed by six more in Chitauri captivity gives a man more than ample time to reflect on every wrong he has committed in his life.”

“Right.” Tony’s armour began to peel itself away from him, Darcy beaming at him for the trust in Loki that the action implied. “The question now is; do we tell SHIELD?”

“I say not.” Bruce put in. “He’s been honest with us – or at least we can check with Thor to make sure he has. If Thor hasn’t told SHIELD the truth it’s obviously for a reason, namely, that it might change their dealings with Loki dramatically, and in a way Thor doesn’t like.”

“Is Thor really the best judge though? He’s clearly not impartial when it comes to Loki.”

“I’m just going to point out that Loki _has_ been on Earth for nearly two months, and the only times he’s displayed the slightest violent tendencies – according to Thor and me both, and you guys since we’ve come here – have been in my defence – and even then nothing beyond a bruise or two. And Steve has given Loki multiple opportunities to ‘accidentally’ injure him fighting in the gym, and he’s absolutely fine.”

“Good point Lolita.” Tony said, snapping his fingers at her. “Loki, you’re off scot free.”

“I am glad. Thank you, both.”

“You’re welcome. If anyone here understands the dangers of being angry or upset it’s me.” Bruce replied.

“I suppose that is true. Perhaps now we might call the Captain upstairs? Darcy, we can remove your ankle suppressors now, as they are having no effect on the release of Seidr. Why they put them on you in the first place I do not know, it is quite preposterous.”

“It was in case I drew energy from the Earth or something – they were actually trying to prevent the build-up problem with these.” Darcy admitted. “Guess that kind of failed huh.”

“Spectacularly.” Loki agreed.

“JARVIS, if he’s done with Fury can you get Steve for us?” Tony asked, before turning to Loki and Darcy. “If those things are coming off, they’re coming off in front of the scanner.”

When Steve arrived upstairs a few minutes later there was no sign of the tension that had briefly gripped the room as they discussed Loki’s past sins. Instead he found Loki holding Tony upside-down by his ankles whilst Bruce and Darcy watched, laughing hysterically.

“Steve!” Tony cried, “Save me!”

“You are going no-where until you take back your words Stark.” Loki grinned.

“Why is Tony’s hair white?” Steve asked, ignoring Tony’s request for help, instead joining Bruce and Darcy watching on the sofa.

“LOKI!”

“Tony here made the dire mistake of telling me that I was adorable – you recall, in the living room. I am persuading him to take back his accusations.”

Tony tried to call his armour to him but Loki just released one of his ankles to wave the armour away. Tony’s eyes widened.

“You can do that?”

“Of course.”

“Wow, you really could have killed me in New York couldn’t you?”

“I thought we established that?”

“I guess. Does that confession count as close enough to ‘you are fearsome’ to let me go?”

Loki considered a moment. “No.”

“Ugh.” Tony folded his arms sulkily. “Fine, you are fearsome indeed, O Loki, God of Mischief and let-me-the-hell-down. Better?”

“Immeasurably so.” Loki assented, swinging Tony up and dropping him on the sofa, before turning amiably to Steve.

“Now Captain, we asked you up here since, as Darcy is demonstrably now awake, we can remove her ankle suppressors.”

“Yeah sure.” Steve rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small chip.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tony cried from the sofa, “everyone in the lab!”

They all traipsed inside, Darcy standing on the scanner plate with Steve crouched beside her.

“This may be a little uncomfortable Darcy, as the Seidr will move to flow through your feet as it now does the rest of your body.” Loki warned as Tony and Bruce set up the scanners. He stayed well away from the measuring plate in case his own energy interfered with the scan of Darcy.

 “OK Steve, when you’re ready.” Bruce said, not taking his eyes off the screens.

Steve ran the chip in his hand over the silver anklets and they split at a near invisible catch, popping open to fall at Darcy’s feet. She stiffened as they came off, but held herself mostly still.

“OK, got it.” Tony said a moment later, and Darcy immediately began stamping her feet on the floor.

“My God that’s weird!” She cried, “It’s like when you have pins and needles, and the feeling comes back – my feet feel all hot and prickly.”

“Well, they were hot – just for a second before they stabilised your feet heated up when the suppressors came off.” Bruce was peering closely at the screens, sliding something on the display to cycle through the sequence of scans.

“This is so unfair.” Tony complained. “It’s like Seidr can’t quite make up its mind what the hell it actually is.”

“Seidr is woven through everything. To change its nature _is_ the nature of Seidr.” Loki offered. “Steve, may I borrow those anklets a moment?”

“That made no sense.” Tony grumped. “I hate magic.”

“Man hates that which it does not understand.” Loki quoted with faux-wisdom, trying the size of Darcy’s anklets against his wrist. “Yes these are a little big but they will do. Steve if we could retain these, I will need them once Darcy’s magic is released.”

“Sure. Say, if you guys are done here, you want to head back down to the gym again? You’re a good work-out Loki.”

Loki looked at Tony who shrugged. “Yeah might as well. Bruce and I have some numbers to crunch anyway. Pizza tonight? Tuesday is pizza night.”

“Oooh pizza yes please!” Darcy grinned. “Mind if I come down too, Steve?”

“Yeah sure. Maybe take it easy though, just watch for today. We can put you through your paces tomorrow.”

“Sure. Actually, I might just go call home before I come down, so I’ll meet you down there yeah?”

They went their separate ways, Steve and Loki to the gym and Darcy to her and Loki’s room. She joined them in the gym, looking a little shaken, when Loki and Steve were part way through their fourth match. As soon as she entered Loki pushed Steve effortlessly off him and moved to Darcy’s side.

“How was the call?” He asked, his arm across her shoulders.

“Not great, obviously. They took it well-ish, I told them to think about it like an operation with general anaesthetic – I’ll be out of it for a while, there’s a slim chance of something going wrong on the table or with the anaesthetic, but I’ll probably be fine. They want to be updated regularly on how I’m doing though – and told pronto no matter what time of night it is if something goes wrong.”

“That sounds reasonable. I will be sure to keep them well informed.” Loki promised.

“Thanks Loki. Now, go beat up Steve some more, I’ll be lazing around over here.” Darcy smiled. “Don’t worry I’ll just check out your ass and cheer up in no time.”

Loki laughed. “I’ll be sure to give you plenty of opportunity.” He joked.

He made good on his promise, posing dramatically in-between fighting stances like he saw women do in over-sexed advertisements, and soon Darcy was giggling cheerfully at the side lines whilst the Captain wondered what the hell was going on. They ended their sparring after an even 20 matches, Loki having won 12 victories and Steve 8.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. Loki climbed out of bed to answer it, a pair of cotton trousers materialising on his body as Darcy scrambled to cover herself in the sheets.

“Good morning Loki.” It was Pepper, a bundle of clothes in her arms, with Dummy, Tony’s robot behind her carrying several items on hangers. “I brought you something to wear for your visit today. I got you a few items too, since Darcy mentioned you’d only brought the one suit.”

Noticing Darcy sat in the bed, clutching the sheets to cover her torso, Pepper smiled. “Morning Darcy. Don’t worry, I’ll just leave these here for you. You’ve got a couple of options so feel free to choose whichever you prefer.” She handed the pile of clothes to Loki, taking the hangers from Dummy to hang on a hook behind the door. “I’ll see you both at breakfast.”

Loki shut the door behind her and dumped the pile on the bed. “Well she is undeniably thorough.” He remarked, “it is no wonder she has been able to cope with Stark so well.”

Still clutching the sheets to pointlessly cover her modesty Darcy crawled over to examine her choices. She picked out a smart but unremarkable trouser suit, pairing it with a plain shirt so she looked just like some of the generic SHIELD agents they had seen milling around the SHIELD base. With a reluctant sigh she sat down in front of the mirror and began tugging a brush through her mane of hair, which frizzed wildly under the attention.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, confused.

“Well, I have to straighten my hair to make me less recognisable.” Darcy explained. “It takes forever, cos I have a lot of hair, but brushing it first helps – even if I look ridiculous in the meantime.”

“Why don’t I just straighten it for you?” Loki asked, pointing at his own hair which was now straight and slicked back, rather than in its natural curls.

“You’re my hero. Please?” Darcy asked, and Loki pushed his hands through her hair, curls and knots melting into sleek straight locks as his fingers combed through them. To make her even less recognisable he also altered the colour to a lighter brown that edged on blonde.

“Amazing. Thanks Loki.” Darcy grinned, pulling her now straight hair back into a sensible ponytail and slipping on a pair of glasses. “How do I look?”

“Very different.” Loki allowed. “But still lovely, of course.”

“Good answer.” Darcy laughed.

Darcy gained a good few double takes when they walked into the breakfast room together, her SHIELD agent guise clearly working well. Hank, Jean, Bobby and Marie were planning on returning to the school that morning to begin setting things up for Loki, Darcy and Steve’s arrival the next day, and the planned attempt to remove the suppressors. Darcy bade a cheerful but nervous goodbye to them before she left with Loki and Steve, sinking into the guise of ‘Agent Brooks’ as they left the tower.

She did a good job of holding up her false identity for the entire morning, following behind Loki unobtrusively, but always in the background, a clipboard in her hands completing her image so she looked every inch the prim and proper agent sent to ‘keep an eye on things.’ They were met outside the central office of the Maria Stark Foundation by the co-ordinator, Mr Tyrell. He greeted them in front of a crowd of reporters, shaking hands with both Loki and Steve in front of the flashing cameras whilst Darcy stood back out of the photos.

Inside the building they talked briefly about the rebuilding process, Mr Tyrell showing several photos of the destruction immediately after the battle, and the various stages of the clearing and reconstruction. There was only one damaged building that remained un-cleared, the foundation still working to raise the funds for its demolishing and rebuilding.

Walking back out of the building they climbed into a waiting car and were driven to the first of their stops. The office building was already back in use, having only required a small amount of restructuring to render it safe to use again. They moved swiftly on to other areas that had suffered damage, Mr Tyrell pointing out areas of interest as Loki tried his best to take in the scale of his attack, the number of reconstructed buildings being pointed out to him. More than a thousand people had died in the Chitauri invasion he knew with even more injured, but it was hard to connect those statistics with the strong-looking buildings rising out of the ground around him. The last site they visited brought things home a little more effectively – it was the one site that had not yet begun rebuilding, a large dilapidated building with a high safety fence cutting it off from the street in case the parts of the building still upright began to crumble.

He had largely ignored Darcy throughout the morning. He chatted pleasantly with the Captain so the cameras could see their lack of antagonism, but maintained a coolly polite distance from Darcy so as not to draw any attention to her. Walking inside the fence though he placed himself close by her, offering her a gentlemanly hand to help her over the rubble in her low heels. He kept a careful distance between them though, enough that none of the journalists would report his actions as anything more than good manners.

In truth though, he was glad of even that brief, formal touch of her hand as he stared around at the rubble, hyper-aware of the press cameras no doubt trained on his face to capture his expression. This was a site he might be able to help with, he realised. He elected not to mention this in front of the press, but quietly requested a private word with Tyrell, pulling him away from the cameras with Steve and Darcy following behind and subtly casting a spell which would prevent eavesdroppers.

“Mr Tyrell, the project for which I initially came to the United States is considerably ahead of schedule, I would estimate it to be complete by next week, possibly even earlier. I will have to consult with others involved but I might perhaps then be able to help with the clean-up of this site.

“So long as the Foundation could provide enough trucks for the purpose of removing the rubble safely, I believe I could clear this site completely in a matter of days. At the very least the area might be rendered safe for the public.” He explained, glancing briefly at Darcy, his eyes asking permission – of course the purpose of their trip had been for her mutation and he did not wish to take that away from her, but he could not leave behind this destruction of his causing when he had a chance to help put it at least a little to rights.

“Pending the imminent completion of your current project I do not believe SHIELD would have any objections to your assistance in the rebuilding, Mr Friggason.” Darcy said, her tone formal, but the meaning clear – she did not mind. Steve nodded in agreement.

“And neither would the Avengers.” He added.

“Thank you, Captain, Agent Brooks.” Loki returned. “Mr Tyrell do you believe my help would be accepted?” He asked carefully, not wanting to make any assumptions. Fortunately, Tyrell did not appear to be overly hostile towards him, so he considered the suggestion carefully. “I’ll have to make a few calls regarding the trucks, but any help you can give will be appreciated.” He decided. “I’ll find out now whether we can source those trucks, and if so we can make an announcement at the end.”

They moved back to the reporters and Tyrell suggested they move on. The next section of his visit was the one Loki was most concerned about – he was to visit a support centre set up by the foundation to help those who had been affected by the Chitauri attack. He fully expected to receive a substantial amount of hatred from the people at this centre – he knew there were several living there who had been rendered permanently disabled in the attack, others who were now homeless, had lost their caretakers, or suffered psychological damage as a result of the battle.

This was the ugliest, most shameful side of the invasion, the element he was most nervous about Darcy being witness to. Buildings were one thing, but Darcy was an emotional creature and the sight of so many in pain because of him would surely have an effect on her. How could he possibly hope that she would still look at him with a smile in her eyes once she had seen the human cost of his actions?

* * *

His expectations of hatred were not disappointed. The main leisure hall of the centre was filled with a number of its inhabitants, and Loki entered to a background of deadly silence, eventually broken by a shout from the corner of the room.

“You monster!”

This one shout opened the floodgates, and suddenly everyone in the room was screaming their grievances at him. Mr Tyrell went as though to call for silence, but Loki stopped him.

“Let them, Mr Tyrell, they have a right to their anger. They have been grievously wronged.”

He listened carefully to the swell of voices, trying to pick out individual hurts. He ached inside as he realised there was little he could do for most of them – the injuries displayed here were far beyond his limited knowledge of healing magics. Again he yearned for his books back in Asgard where he might learn the means to heal that man’s broken spine, or replace that woman’s amputated foot. Gazing around the room he spotted an injury he could heal. A small girl whose eyes were a pinkish red around the irises, the irises themselves darkened, her eyelids drooping. She held the hand of a man in a wheelchair, whose angry words towards Loki were not for his own injuries, but for those of the girl.

He stepped back to talk with Steve briefly, who then called for silence on his behalf.

“Good day to you all,” Loki began speaking. “I would begin with an apology for those of you that will to hear it – I am deeply, unendingly regretful of the harm my actions brought to all of you. I am sorry.

“This may be unwelcome, but I would feel remiss not to offer it regardless. I have some limited ability in healing magic. I regret that most of your hurts are beyond what I can heal at this time, for I lack the knowledge. Perhaps if I am able one day to return to Asgard I might be able to study more and return to heal others, but for the time being… I… the young lady in the yellow dress.” He now addressed his words directly to the man in the wheelchair. “Sir, I am near certain I can heal her eyes, I beg that you allow me to try.” He made no demand, only held the man’s eyes, his face open as he tried to convey his sincerity.

After a long pause, the man nodded.

“Alright, if she’ll let you.”

Loki stepped forwards and knelt before the young girl.

“Hello.” He said quietly. “What is your name?” The girl did not reply, staring at him shyly, so the man answered for her.

“She’s Daisy. Lost her mom and dad in a building collapse, I’m her Uncle Jim.”

Loki felt as though he had been struck in the chest. “I… I am sorry. I wish there were deeper words to express how much.” He rasped. The other man nodded brusquely.

“Well, Daisy is a very pretty name to match your pretty dress.” Loki said, controlling himself and turning back to the girl, creating a small daisy in his fingers and offering it to her. “Will you allow me to look at your eyes, Lady Daisy?”

The girl giggled and took the flower with a shy nod. Slowly Loki moved his hands to hover over her face. “May I?” He asked. At another nod from the girl he slid his fingers softly over her face, fingers glowing as he sent a scanning spell into her eyes. It was as he suspected – blunt trauma to her eyes had caused the irises to fill with blood, damaging her vision permanently.

Or at least, it would be permanent without the aid of his magic. He had learnt to repair this after Sif had accidentally been struck full in the face with Mjölnir during a practice melee against Thor and the warriors three.

“I can fix this,” he confirmed delightedly. “Now Daisy, I need you to be very brave, this may sting just a little. Perhaps you would like Captain America to hold your hand to help you, as well as Uncle Jim?” He asked. With a nervous glance at Steve who was hovering behind Loki’s shoulder the girl nodded again with an awestruck expression as she stared up at the Captain. “Captain, if you would? Daisy, why don’t we tuck that flower into your hair so your hands are free?”

Steve came willingly to crouch beside Daisy, taking the girls hand as Loki wiggled his fingers exaggeratedly, magically braiding a whole chain of daisies into the girl’s hair.

“Do you want to know a secret?” He asked the girl conspiratorially. “I learnt to braid hair by helping the mighty Thor with his long hair when we were boys. Sometimes I would put flowers in without telling him, so he walked around the palace looking like a pretty little girl.”

Daisy giggled again, and Loki smiled back. He enjoyed children – their laughter could be so guileless, so free and gentle.

“Are you ready Daisy? I will have to hold your eyes open, like this.” He demonstrated with his own eye, pulling it wide, then repeating the action on her, his touch careful. Closing his eyes in concentration he held his finger millimetres away from her eye, carefully controlled threads of magic draining the blood away and soothing the swelling left behind, knitting together the delicate flesh. He repeated his actions on her other eye, the whole process taking almost a minute, and he could hear Daisy making slight noises of discomfort, though she held herself admirably still for him.

“All done.” He announced, leaning back. “Let’s have a look at you… oh now don’t you have beautiful blue eyes.”

Daisy blinked rapidly and stared at Loki’s face.

“I can see better!” She chirped. “Uncle Jim, look he made my eyes better!”

Loki beamed. Her happiness eased the ache in his heart. There was so much he could not fix, but if he could make this little girl’s future easier, perhaps there was hope for him yet.

“Thank you, Loki.” Jim said. “Daisy, say thank you.”

Daisy, who had been proudly showing Captain America her now entirely blue eyes turned to Loki and surprised him with a hug.

“Thank you Mr Loki.” She said. Stunned, Loki’s hands came slowly to rest on her back.

“No, little one, thank you.” He replied softly.

Apparently fixing her eyes had also cured her of her shyness around him, because she pulled back and began to scold him.

“I’m not little, I’m 6.” She boasted.

“Gracious, are you now?” Loki smiled. “Then I apologise for my mistake, you are clearly quite the grown up young lady.”

“That’s OK.” Daisy said. “Do you want to draw a picture with me?”

“I…” Loki hesitated. In theory they were moving on very shortly. He did not mind running overtime in the slightest, but he had intended to talk to some of the others. “I would like to try help some more people get better. Why don’t you draw me a picture, and show me how skilled you are.”

Satisfied, Daisy ran off to a small table with scattered art supplies. Loki stood now and looked awkwardly around, unsure where to go from there.

“You know,” Jim said, “Laura over there has lost her hearing – eardrums blown out. You reckon you could do anything about that?”

“I can yes. Would she perhaps allow me to…?” Loki asked hopefully.

Jim wheeled himself over to the woman he had indicated, returning with a pen and paper.

“Ask her.” He suggested. Taking the pen Loki quickly wrote his offer of healing to the woman. Reading his note she looked up and nodded. His heart leapt.

In the end, his skills extended to healing 5 of the people gathered. He wilfully ignored the cameras trained on him the whole time – that was not why he was there. He was there for Daisy’s eyes; Laura’s ears; the damaged vocal cords he had soothed enough for a young man to speak without pain; the crushed leg he had pieced back together enough for a man to walk, even if only with a cane; the immobilised fingers he had straightened and repaired. Many of those who had come to see him left after initially airing their grievances, but those who did stay seemed to have calmed their attitude towards him greatly by the time they moved on.

Before leaving he made sure to go look at the progress Daisy had made in her drawing. She displayed it to him proudly, turning to show it to the cameras at the shouted request of one of the reporters. Loki threw an irate frown at the intruding reporter but otherwise continued to ignore them. Daisy’s picture was of Loki healing her eyes, a messily coloured picture of her fixed eyes taking up one side of the page. She had scrawled across the bottom of the page ‘Thank you Lokee.’

“You can have it.” She announced generously, pushing it into his hands.

“Thank you Daisy. It is a work of art indeed.” Loki smiled. He took the paper with both hands, flicking them apart so that he now held two copies of the picture. “Perhaps you would like one to keep as well?”

“Cool!” Daisy cried. “Thanks Loki. Are you going now?”

“I am. It was a great pleasure to meet you Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you too. You talk funny.” Were Daisy’s parting words.

“Yes so I have been told.” Loki chuckled.

Daisy waved from her Uncle’s side as they left, Loki and Steve both waving back.

“Cute kid.” Steve commented as they climbed back into the car to head to their very last destination – the newly completed memorial where Loki would pay tribute, offer his regrets, and answer a few questions from the journalists who had been dogging their steps all morning.

“She was rather, wasn’t she?” Loki agreed. His eyes fell on Darcy, who was still holding onto her professionalism as Agent Brooks, unable to display any open affection towards Loki in front of Mr Tyrell or the driver of their car. Her eyes though, burned with what Loki thought might be pride.

“Agent Brooks,” he asked, passing the drawing over to her. “If you wouldn’t mind keeping this safe for me? I do not wish to fold it, so perhaps if you could keep it with your clipboard?”

“Of course Mr Friggason,” Darcy’s said, reaching over to take the paper, fingers brushing briefly against his. She looked down at the paper then smiled up at him. “That was a good thing you did, Sir.”

“It was the least I could do.” Loki demurred, suppressing his smirk at her calling him ‘Sir’ so innocuously. “I am glad that I was able to help in any small way.”

They arrived at the memorial a few minutes later. From a distance it appeared to simply be a swirling spire, reaching up to the heavens, but moving closer Loki could see that it was in fact made up of hundreds of small steel rods – 1463, he know. The exact number of deaths Loki’s invasion had caused around the world, both in the central assault on New York City, and in the days leading up to that.

Loki’s entourage stopped at the steps of the memorial, leaving Loki to climb them alone. As he mounted the steps, he called his battle armour to form around his body, pulling the horned helmet from his head. Head bowed, he knelt at the foot of the sculpture, placing his helmet at the base as though it were a memorial wreath. He stood after a few moments and descended the steps, leaving the helmet behind. Still dressed in his battle regalia he re-joined the group, turning to face the onlookers and reporters with his face solemn. Mr Tyrell spoke first.

“Thank you everyone for coming today. It has been a true pleasure to have Mr Friggason visit the sites cared for by the Maria Stark Foundation today. I feel honoured to have spent my time with him, witnessing in person his genuine remorse for the actions he was unwillingly forced to carry out in the battle of New York. I am delighted to inform you all that during a trip to the Maria Stark Support Centre for Victims of Extra-Normal Attacks, Mr Friggason was able to heal the injuries of a number of people believed permanently affected by the attacks.

“Thanks to Mr Friggason’s efforts, a 6-year-old girl can see clearly again, a young man can speak, even sing without pain, a woman has her hearing back. He has also offered to aid us with clearing the rubble of the last of the severely damaged buildings, a process that, assuming the successful completion of other projects, will commence on Monday next week. I publically affirm today that Loki Friggason’s presence and rehabilitation on Earth is fully endorsed by the Maria Stark Foundation. Thank you.”

He stepped aside and Loki took his turn addressing the gathered crowd.

“Thank you Mr Tyrell for your generous support. I have been humbled today by my visits to the sites affected by my attack. I am grateful for the magnanimity of the welcome extended to me by the Maria Stark Foundation, in particular at the Support Centre, where I was indescribably pleased to be able to heal a small number of those who were injured. I only regret that my skills do not yet extend far enough to heal more. I am also glad to have had the opportunity to pay my respects at this magnificent memorial, and once again affirm my deep regret for each and every life that was ended far too soon.

“I cannot possibly make amends for all of those deaths, but I am glad of every life I am now able to improve, every aid I can give to ease the destruction that I swear to all I love I would never have willingly chosen to bring upon you.”

He ended his speech there, turning to Tyrell to signal that he was prepared to take questions.

“Mr Friggason, you mentioned in your previous appearance that you were working on another project that would prevent you from paying more than a brief visit to the areas hit by the Chitauri invasion. What has changed since then?”

“There has been a breakthrough in the project that will likely see its conclusion far sooner than expected, possibly as early as tomorrow, though a margin of error has been allowed in my plans to begin work at the building site in case of complications.”

“What is your opinion on the opposition to your presence on Earth, in particular the – excuse my language - #FuckYouLoki hashtag that trended on Twitter?”

“I am not particularly well versed in the intricacies of Twitter, though a good friend of mine did attempt to explain the purpose of a hashtag. To those who are rallied against me, on Twitter and elsewhere, I would say only that I understand their rage, even share it. I am extremely grateful to those kind enough to allow me a second chance.”

“Do you intend to give any full length interviews, or make more official appearances, Mr Friggason?”

“That is still under consideration. I am inexperienced in Midgardian customs, and have therefore been taking advice on the matter. I will likely be giving at least one interview within the next month or so though, yes.” He avoided answering on official appearances, not least because he was not entirely sure what the phrase implied.

“What part of your visit today has made the greatest impression on you Mr Friggason?”

“The child I healed. She… she had lost both of her parents in the attacks, and now lives in the support centre with a relative. She was so very sweet a child – though she would no doubt scold me for calling her thus. She was a marvellous young lady, and her relative as strong a man as ever I have met, and it wounded me deeply that I had brought such great pain to the lives of people so very good.”

Tyrell ended the questions there, Steve and Darcy’s ushering Loki away into the car which drove them back to the tower.

“Agent Brooks if you would?” Loki asked, holding his hand out for the picture Daisy had drawn him. She handed it to him, and he spent the drive back to the tower gazing at the drawing in contemplation. In the picture, a smiling Loki had his hand on the head of a smiling Daisy, who was holding hands with her Uncle on one side and Steve on the other, both of whom were also smiling. Not quite au fait with the art of perspective, Daisy had instead drawn Steve with a very long arm to reach around the picture of Loki, which looked rather comical. Daisy had stuck some glitter on the picture of her repaired eyes so they sparkled proudly on the page. Perhaps Loki’s favourite part of the picture though was the message scrawled at the bottom. ‘Thank you Lokee.’ Yes, she had spelt his name wrong, and the ‘k’ in ‘Thank you’ was backwards, but the words represented his first scrap of true atonement for the attacks. They gave him hope that with time he might find forgiveness.

* * *

 

They arrived at the tower and climbed out the car. Loki offered a hand to help Darcy’s out of the car, but maintained his stand-offish attitude until they were inside the tower. He took her hand with a relieved smile as they headed up to the living room, where Steve left them to talk to Fury about the changed plans for Loki’s stay in New York. When Fury left and they were alone in the living room, Loki promptly turned the full brunt of his charm on ‘Agent Brooks,’ successfully seducing the prim young agent into his bedroom where he triumphantly ‘infiltrated SHIELD.’

They emerged for a late lunch with both Darcy’s and Loki’s hair returned to their natural curls. Given that Loki had previously worn his hair straight around the Avengers tower that caused almost as much surprise as Darcy’ changed hair had at breakfast. Loki spent the afternoon between the lab allowing Bruce and Tony to run more tests on him, and brooding alone in his bedroom, whilst Darcy’s worked away down in the gym with Steve, testing her strength and endurance whilst still wearing the suppressors. She arrived back complaining of her pathetic-ness, having only just been able to run for 3 miles, even at a very slow pace before completely tapping out – apparently this had been her regular running distance once upon a time, so she was feeling extremely unfit. Combined with her low strength she was feeling rather embarrassed at how poorly she compared to every other person in the tower.

She climbed grumpily into the shower, not allowing a persistent Loki to join her until she had at least, in her own words ‘washed away her gross sweatiness.’ Eventually though, he was allowed to join her, and took the opportunity to enthusiastically show her just how well he thought she measured up against the tower’s other inhabitants.

She cheered up a little after their shower, but remained in a quiet mood all evening, contributing little to the conversation over their pizza dinner. She later declined the suggestion of another film, instead heading back to the bedroom. Loki followed and lay quietly in bed with her, not trying to start anything more, just holding her. He recognised her poor humour for what it truly was – she was afraid.

“Loki…” She said after a while, “what if I do die?” Loki was silent, unable to answer. “I know you say I won’t die, that you won’t let me, but it is still a possibility, and I can’t stop thinking about it. I… I’m way younger than most of the people here, I’ve certainly done a lot less with my life than any of them, but I might die tomorrow and there’s so much I haven’t done yet… I’m so fucking scared Loki. What if I _die_?” Her voice broke on the last word and she trembled in his arms, realisation of her own fragile mortality upon her.

“I will mourn.” Loki answered honestly. “As would your family, your friends, Thor, Jane, the Avengers, Professor Xavier and his X-men. Your work colleagues, your old friends from school and university – you are loved by so many Darcy, no matter what happens tomorrow you will have that. It is true that you are young, true that you are not yet the author of any great deeds, but you have influenced many lives in a positive way and you must hold on to that thought – no matter what happens you have lived a good, worthy life and will not be forgotten.”

Darcy just sniffed and snuggled herself tighter into his chest. He stroked a hand over her hair and held her until she fell asleep, feeling hidden tears soaking into his shirt.

Loki forced himself to imagine for a moment what he would feel were Darcy to perish tomorrow. The devastation which filled him at the thought made him shudder, curling himself protectively around Darcy’s small body as though the action could somehow keep her from the threat of death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always hugely appreciated!


	16. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bracelets come off. Things go a little awry, but not catastrophically so. All that remains now, is for Darcy to recover. Logan is grumpy, Loki needs sleep, and Hank needs better fitting pyjamas. The internet reveals a few gems to do with Loki's reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the more keen-eyed of you may have spotted that there was no update last week. I apologise profusely! I went on holiday, and realised too late that said holiday meant I would be away from home on the Sunday, when I usually update.   
> Holiday was lovely, and also involved a job interview/demo lesson... and I returned with a job offer, so it was fairly productive, really! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

The morning dawned bright and pleasant. Darcy was cheerful again, putting a brave face on her upcoming ordeal as if to make up for her morbidity the night before. Loki found himself reluctant to be parted from her even for a moment, following her out to the breakfast room, then back to the bedroom so she could pack, sitting on the bed to just watch her move despite the fact that he had packed his own things in seconds. She had refused to let him pack her own things in the same manner, and he knew she needed the task to keep her distracted.

When she was done he pulled her to him and they made love desperately, unsure if this was to be their last time. Loki sent a mental entreaty to any power that may exist that she would not die that day – or that at least if he was fated to lose her, that he would never forget the feel of her body in his arms, her soft skin, her eyes her laugh her smile, her lips on his, her lips on his cock, his cock inside her, the taste of her arousal or the graceful heave of her breasts as she gasped in ecstasy beneath him. All these things he catalogued carefully in his mind so he could never lose them.

They did not emerge from the room until it was time for them to leave. Steve was travelling with them, but Bruce and Tony gave Darcy warm hugs goodbye, promising – or in Tony’s case threatening – that they would see her again very soon, and she had better be well when they did. Pepper, too, gave both Darcy and Loki hugs, and wished them luck. Even Agents Barton and Romanoff came to see them off, though their farewells were considerably less emotional.

The Professor, Jean, Hank, Bobby and Marie all met them at the school, along with a scruffy looking man who was introduced as Logan. They headed directly out to the site that had been selected for the removal of Darcy’s cuffs in the middle of a wide expanse of neatly mowed lawn.

The Professor explained on the way that he had received permission that morning from Director Fury to transfer his authority to open Darcy’s suppressors to Logan whose powerful healing mutation meant he would be able to withstand the effects of the likely outburst of Seidr. This rendered Steve semi-useless, so he was designated the task of ensuring Marie and Jean were removed far enough from Darcy not to be hurt in the outburst once they were done draining Darcy’s Seidr.

Darcy gripped desperately on to Loki’s hand as they prepared themselves. Hank, Bobby and the professor waited a considerable distance away, prepared with medical supplies in case of emergencies. Loki shifted himself into his battle armour which was reinforced to protect him from magical attacks, ensuring he had Darcy’s suppressor anklets handy to put on when they were finished. He grasped both of Darcy’s hands as he prepared himself for the effort of containing the magical outburst and minimising its effects on her body. He nodded when he was ready and Jean and Marie moved in. Jean’s hands covered Darcy’s temples, eyes closed in concentration, Marie reaching a hand in to touch Darcy’s skin as Steve hovered nearby ready to carry them quickly away.

Almost a minute later, Jean suddenly cried out for Marie to stop and the action began – Steve swept the two woman up on his shoulders and sprinted away as Logan moved in and swiped a chip over the wrist cuffs.

“All will be well, my beautiful Darcy,” Loki promised as the cuffs fell away, “I will be with you.”

Darcy eyes peered sleepily up at him, then suddenly widened as the Seidr inside her began to surge. Her body trembled and her mouth opened in a scream as Seidr burst out of her. Gripping her hands tightly Loki absorbed as much of the energy as possible into himself, easing its passage from Darcy’s body. He was quickly overwhelmed though, and Darcy’s hands tore free from his as her body began to shake violently. Reluctantly, Loki left her and began to focus instead on containing the widening blast of Seidr. The wild magic ripped up stones and dirt from the ground, whirling around them in a maelstrom of heat and light. It expanded further than he was expecting, so he yelled out over Darcy’s screams for the others to move further back, wrestling with the crackling air. The onslaught ended almost as suddenly as it had begun, the violent cloud of erupting Seidr dissipating into nothingness as Darcy collapsed bonelessly down to the burnt grass.

Physically Loki was unharmed, but his legs gave beneath him and he collapsed to the grass, exhausted by the sudden high intensity demand on his magic. Logan had been quite severely burnt, but was healing impressively rapidly. Pulling out Darcy’s old ankle suppressors Loki clamped them onto his wrists and crawled over to her, touching shaking fingers to the pulse point on her neck and almost fainting with relief – she was alive.

Unsurprisingly, she was the worst off of the three of them. Blood ran from her nose, and from a ragged gash across one side of her face. Her skin was red and raw, blistered all over by the heat of the Seidr. Her clothes had almost completely burnt away, so Loki detached his cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her. Careful not to touch the worst burnt areas of her skin he picked her up and stood shakily. She felt much heavier now his body was exhausted and not buoyed up by Seidr, so he gratefully handed her over to Steve when he ran to them, now deeming it safe to approach.

“Kid packs a punch, huh?” Logan observed, his own burns already almost completely healed.

“Indeed she did.” Loki chuckled tiredly. “Though she will not be able to summon so strong an onslaught without similarly adverse effects to herself for a long time yet. Possibly not ever.”

They reached the Professor, who was already on the phone to Darcy’s parents, informing them the removal of the suppressors had been successful, and that Darcy remained in the land of the living.

“Loki, Mrs Lewis would like to talk to you, if you feel able.” He held out the phone and Loki took it, holding it up to his ear. Logan moved on ahead of him to follow Darcy to the medical room.

“Mrs Lewis,” Loki began.

“Maria.” She corrected. “How is my little girl doing?”

“My apologies, Maria. I will be honest, she is not well – she has quite severe burns and is as yet unresponsive, but her pulse was strong when I checked it, and she will receive excellent medical care – I imagine she is already halfway to her hospital bed now. The Seidr now flowing freely through her will accelerate her healing somewhat.”

“Oh thank goodness. I’m just thankful she’s alive, we were so worried. Thank you, Loki for your help. Do you know when she might wake up?”

“You are very welcome Maria, I was extremely glad I could help. I would expect her to awake sometime tomorrow, though she may not be able to speak or move much until the weekend. I am hopeful that by Monday she will have gained enough control over her Seidr for me to use magic to heal her burns completely.”

“So soon? That’s incredible.” Maria sounded delighted. “Thank you. Also, I wanted to let you know how brave we think you are with your public appearances this week. You’re doing yourself credit.”

“Thank you.” Loki said. “I am only trying to repair some of the damage I caused, willingly or otherwise.”

“Well, you’re doing well. Was that Darcy I spotted in a suit in the background by the way?”

Loki smiled. Trust a parent to recognise their daughter no matter what. “It was. She wished to accompany me so we gave her the guise of a SHIELD agent to help her escape notice.”

“Oh yes – do let her know when she awakes that if you two do want to go public with your relationship you have our blessing. We can happily deal with a little press annoyance in exchange for what you have done for our baby. I’ve been talking with her housemate Ella and I know she agrees.”

“Thank you, Mrs- Maria. I will discuss it with Darcy when she awakes.”

“You do that. Now, I’ll let you go so you can keep her company in the hospital, and recover yourself, you sound ever so tired. Please keep us updated as often as you can. And give her all our love when she wakes up.”

“I will do so. Goodbye Maria.”

“Bye Loki.” She hung up, and Loki handed the phone back to Professor Xavier.

“Thank you Professor.” He said.

“You are welcome Loki. Might I also express my thanks for your help?” The Professor responded. “I have no doubt that without your presence things would not have gone so well – there is every likelihood that we would have removed Darcy’s suppressors without comprehending the danger and, well, the outcome of that does not bear thinking about.”

“Indeed not.” Loki agreed. “I have never been gladder to have met Darcy than I am now, knowing I may have saved her life and possibly others just by my presence.”

The Professor smiled. “You are a good man at heart Loki, no matter the darkness you carry.”

Unsure how to respond, Loki instead changed the topic.

“Nonetheless, I must apologise for rather monopolising your time with Darcy at your school – unfortunately I seem to have overshadowed her trip here considerably.”

“Not at all, it is an important thing you are doing, and as I have said we are all glad you could come. You must come and visit us again before you leave though, if you have time after you leave on Monday.”

“Of course.” Loki agreed. “It would be a pleasure.”

He walked slowly beside the professor into the school and down to the medical room. His tiredness prevented him from moving any faster, so he was quite happy to match the pace of Professor Xavier’s wheelchair.

As he had told Darcy’s mother, Darcy was in a hospital bed, Jean, Bobby and Hank working quickly to clean and dress her burns and sew closed the cut on her face. She remained undressed so they could reach all of the burnt skin, but her modesty was covered by a couple of carefully draped towels. Jean turned towards Loki when he walked in, directing him to a bed of his own next to Darcy’.

“You just rest, Loki. You did your bit.” She said, smiling and turning her attention back to Darcy.

Satisfied that Darcy was in good hands, Loki lay down on the bed, intending to relax and watch them fix up Darcy. He must have been even more tired than he thought though, because as soon as he lay down his head he felt his eyelids begin to drift closed. He fought sleep, but was eventually overwhelmed by it, not even noticing when someone threw his cape back over him to act as a blanket.

He woke to find the hospital wing quiet. Bobby was sat in a chair by Darcy’s bed reading. He quickly looked up though when Loki stood from his bed, moving quickly to Darcy’s side.

“Hey Loki.” He said nervously. “You only slept a couple of hours, it’s about 1pm now. Darcy is looking good. Well, as good as can be expected. We dressed all her burns and put stitches in, and her vitals look good, so I think it’s just waiting now.”

So Loki waited. He did not sleep again until Darcy woke, nor did he leave her side except to use the small bathroom just off the medical room. He watched her constantly out of the corner of his eye, writing updates to Ella and Dan, and Tony and Bruce, calling her family frequently to keep them updated. A steady stream of visitors flowed through the room to see how Darcy was doing, but only Loki was a constant.

Darcy began showing signs of awakening on Friday afternoon, her eyelids twitching when she heard voices. However, it was not until about 3am that she finally opened her eyes to see Loki sat beside her bed, hands gripping the frame as he stared at the monitor showing her vitals. After a second his eyes flickered to her face and he started, blinking as though to confirm that he was seeing things correctly.

“Darcy.” He breathed, his fingers ghosting over her cheek, a beauteous smile spreading across his face. “You are finally awake.”

Darcy opened her mouth, tried to ask how long she had been asleep, but found she could not speak.

“Your vocal cords were damaged; you may not be able to speak for several days. You also currently have a feeding tube in your nose.” Loki explained. “For now I will ask you questions, blink once for yes and twice for no, understand?”

Darcy blinked once.

“Good. It is good to see your eyes again, my love.” Loki smiled. “Would you like me to tell you of your condition?”

Blink. Of course she wanted to know, what good would it do her not knowing?

“Very well. It is currently 3am on Saturday morning, you have been unconscious for about 40 hours, though you began showing signs of waking about 10pm last night – were you aware of our presence then?”

Darcy blinked, then blinked twice. She had been dimly aware of people around her, but had not been able to make out any words, or even who the voices belonged to.

“Yes, no… So both... Partially aware, then?” Loki asked, and Darcy blinked. “You suffered severe burns across your entire body. I am afraid I am no longer the only one in this building to have seen you bare, as your magic burnt away most of your clothing.”

Darcy blinked multiple times, trying to express her embarrassment.

“There was little to be done, dressing your wounds was more important than modesty, I assure you it was entirely professional. Anyway, your hands are the worst affected as the main conduit for the Seidr leaving your body. You also suffered a number of cuts and bruises from flying debris, including one wound which required twelve stitches to close, something your sister informs me makes you ‘super badass.’ That wound runs thus.” He stroked a finger from about a centimetre below his left eye, cutting down the side of his face to finish under his ear. “I cannot yet use magic to heal you, so I fear it may scar a little before I am able to prevent it. Fear not though, it will not be disfiguring. Your face will remain as lovely as ever.”

That was debateable, Darcy thought. On the bright side, she finally had a scar with a ‘badass’ story behind it, rather than being from something stupid like cutting herself shaving or falling off a bike, as most of her other scars were. On the downside, it was on her damn face. She blinked once, then twice, and waggled her head as much as she was able to hopefully convey a shrug.

“There are a few other injuries that may scar – some of your burns for example – but they are mostly in much less noticeable areas. Internally the only damage is to your vocal cords – you suffered a haemorrhage from… from screaming.”

Loki’s voice was pained, and Darcy wasn’t really surprised. The feeling of Seidr ripping out of her body was not one she was likely to forget anytime soon – white hot, angry and violent force crackling over and under her skin as though trying to tear her apart. If her screaming had been half as bad as the sensation had warranted it had probably been a terrible sound indeed.

Blink. ‘Keep going.’ She tried to say.

“That is the extent of your injuries. If you will excuse me a moment I will call for Jean and the Professor so we might communicate with you more effectively. Then we will call your parents whilst we await their arrival, yes?”

Darcy blinked as hard as she could. Hearing her mum’s voice was just what she needed at that moment. Chuckling, Loki pulled out a phone and hit call.

“Hello, Maria? Yes, good morning, I apologise for the early call, but Darcy has woken up… Yes, it is wonderful, is it not… No, she can’t talk, her vocal cords are damaged, but I thought you might want to talk to her. I will have to step away briefly to call Dr Grey and the Professor. I will just prop the phone by her ear now.”

He fumbled with the phone, around Darcy’s ear for a moment, managing to wedge it against the pillow so she could hear well.

“Darcy? Darcy darling can you hear me?” Darcy blinked and Loki responded for her. “She can, Maria.”

“Great. Oh Darcy, I am so pleased you’re alright, we all are, so relieved, really. Yes, your dad’s nodding at me, he agrees. Hang on I’ll pass the phone over.”

There was a brief sound of fumbling and then Darcy heard her father speaking. “Hello Darcy, yes, we’re all very excited you’re awake. Hopefully you’re not feeling too awful – though I’ll bet they have you on some sort of painkiller. It’s still early morning over here, we’d only just gotten up so good timing.  Mom’s just gone to get Megan up now so you can hear from her soon. Oh here they come.”

Darcy heard thundering footsteps, followed by her sisters excited voice demanding the phone.

“Darcy yay I’m so happy you woke up! Did Loki tell you about your stitches? You have nearly as many as I’ve had altogether, and all in one place – apparently magic trumps lacrosse violence! Don’t worry though, Loki said your scar will be hardly visible, so you can just tell a cool story about it to anyone. Say you got bitten by a bear, right in the face. Darcyyyy? Hello?”

“She can’t speak love,” Darcy heard her mom say. “Just keep nattering away.”

“Oh I can do that.” Megan agreed. “Hello again Darcy, mom says you can’t speak so I’m just going to talk your ear off. Loki said you’ll be staying at Stark Tower for the next week, which is crazy cool by the way. You’ll be there so Loki can start helping the rebuilding stuff like you planned, well, assuming you’re fixed up a bit by Monday – if you are that’s amazing, super speed healing. But it will only work if you can get your magic under control, so you work on that, kay? You already know all that stuff though, OK… um… so I had exams last week which were pretty crazy. So kind of thank you for getting beat up by your magic, cos it means I’ll get extra marks in my exams because of ‘excessive personal stress,’ and obviously I’m not happy you got hurt, but it is pretty convenient.”

Megan chatted on for a moment more about her lacrosse training, and all the university gossip, before Darcy’s mother demanded the phone back.

“Hello, it’s me again darling. Oh I’m so happy you’re awake. I’ll have to call up Aunty Caz and let her know, she’ll be so pleased. Now, listen Darcy, I already spoke to Loki about this – who, by the way has been absolutely lovely over the past day or so keeping us up to date on things – but we don’t want you two to keep hiding you away just because you’re worried about setting the press on us – feel free to come out as a couple if you want to. Obviously if you’d prefer to keep it a secret for your own sake do that, but we can deal with a few annoying reporters. I promise not to show them any horrible baby pictures of you.”

“I don’t though!” Darcy heard her sister cry.

“Yes, Megan says she doesn’t promise, did you hear that – don’t worry I’ll try keep her under control!” Maria said.

At that moment the door to the hospital opened and Jean burst in, still in her pyjamas.

“Oh, I can hear someone coming in, I’ll let you go now Darcy, why don’t you see if you can get Loki to take the phone back. I love you lots darling.”

“So do I!”

“And so does your sister, and Daddy and Jamie of course. Speak soon darling.”

Darcy blinked at Loki, flicking her eyes to the phone to signal that he should take it.

“Hello? Yes, it is me again, Doctor Grey has arrived to check Darcy over… Yes, I will let you know as soon as possible. Thank you Maria, we will speak soon, goodbye.”

Loki hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket as Jean began speaking.

“Darcy, are you in any pain?”

Darcy considered a moment. Her throat hurt a little, but she was pretty sure there had to be some sort of drug in her because aside from that all she felt was a vague tingling. She blinked twice, and then frowned minutely, trying to display her question.

“She is not in pain… Jean, is she on any medication?” Darcy grinned at him for understanding her, then winced as the movement pulled at her stitches. It didn’t hurt, but the numb tugging sensation was still disconcerting.

“Yeah we have her on some pretty good painkillers. I think we should try sitting her upright, Loki will you help me?”

“Of course.” Loki and Jean gently sat Darcy up in the bed, propping a huge number of fluffy cushions behind her.

“These beds aren’t really designed for long stays,” Jean admitted. “Perhaps once Logan is awake we can have him move you upstairs Darcy, I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in a proper bed.”

Why Logan? Loki could heft Darcy around like she weighed less than nothing. She flicked her eyes to Loki and blinked twice, trying to convey a question. Jean looked confused, but Loki seemed to be quite good at reading her meanings.

“Ah yes I had forgotten that this conversation was had whilst you were asleep. I am currently cut off from my Seidr as you were.” He held out his wrists to show her two slim silver bangles. “You may recognise these. The combination of magical exhaustion from containing your outburst and now being cut off from Seidr for replenishment means I am rather more significantly weakened than would usually be expected.” Darcy frowned slightly. Why was Loki suppressing his magic? Surely he was far more powerful than her, wouldn’t he explode too when he took them off. Given the effects of the bangles he had to be feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, and she didn’t really like that.

“Do not worry yourself lovely one, I am well.” Loki soothed. “I constantly frustrate myself by attempting to lift things which now seem far heavier than I recall, but I am in only very slight discomfort. You are still extremely sensitive to movements of Seidr, and my using magic around you could cause you to lose control – I had thought to simply refrain, but I use it unconsciously far too often for that to be a sure option. So, given the choice between a little discomfort, and staying away from you for the duration of your convalescence I took the only option I could stand for.”

Darcy blinked slowly, trying to convey her gratitude, and Loki smiled fondly. “Don’t be ridiculous my love, you have no need to thank me for this.” Darcy blinked again because yes, she did. Loki just laughed. “Very well then you are welcome. But I would do it again a thousand times over.”

Next, Darcy tried a slow, clear glance at the suppressors, followed by running her eyes over herself, and the medical equipment around her with another small frown. It took a few repetitions of the motion, increasing frustration in her eyes as she did so, but finally, he got it.

“Oh! No, I will not suffer an outburst or injuries such as yours – my magic will only be building for a few days, rather than a full year as was the case with you. Additionally, I am considerably more naturally powerful than you could ever grow to be, and have a thousand years more experience in controlling the flow of Seidr through my body – any energy that builds, I will be able to release harmlessly.”

At that moment the Professor rolled into the room, accompanied by Hank and Logan, neither of whom looked quite awake yet. Logan was frowning grumpily at anything and everything, and Hank’s blue hair was sticking haphazardly all over the place, bursting out from between the buttons of his plaid pyjamas.

Darcy made a puffy noise with her breathing in an attempt to imitate laughter, twitching her lips up as much as she could without pulling at her cut.

“Darcy I am ever so pleased you’re awake.” Hank said cheerfully, “Though could you not have waited for just a few more hours it is a beastly time of the morning.”

Darcy rolled her eyes a little and Loki laughed.

“It is a little uncivilised, is it not? Darcy must you be so very inconsiderate in your recovery?”

Flicking her eyes from side to side Darcy tried to convey a sarcastic ‘sorry.’ Loki laughed again, so something must have gotten through.

“I must say Loki from what I can hear from your minds you are doing a good job of reading our patient’s reactions.” Professor Xavier said, “I am of course delighted you are awake Darcy, but it would appear my services as interpreter are not entirely necessary.”

“It is simply a matter of imagining how she might speak were she able.” Loki replied modestly. “I fear I have spent too much time in her company this last week, to be able to read her thus.”

Darcy blinked out a denial and Loki’s hand ghosted once again over her cheek. “Yes I have enjoyed it too Darcy.” He smiled. 

“Can we get on with this so I can go back to sleep?” Logan interrupted sulkily.

Darcy laughed her puffy laugh again at Logan’s poor humour.

“Yes, we would all like to sleep – especially you Loki, I would imagine, so let us get on. Jean, is Darcy well enough to be moved?” The Professor paused, eyes darting to Darcy who was trying to ‘think’ at him as loudly as possible.

‘Why does Loki need sleep most?’ She thought.

“Because he has not slept more than 2 hours since you fell unconscious – and even that was involuntary.” Professor Xavier answered aloud.

“Traitor.” Loki muttered to the professor as Darcy narrowed her eyes at him in silent scolding.

Professor Xavier laughed at her thoughts. “As you can no doubt tell Loki, Darcy is rather cross with you – though secretly also pleased at your care – yes Darcy I am a traitor to all, such is the unfortunate nature of a mind reader – she is also threatening to force her own feeding tube down your throat, as well as other more, ah, creative places, if she discovers you have not been eating.”

Darcy blushed at the professor hearing the more ‘creative’ side of her threat, but stared at Loki in challenge as the others in the room laughed.

“Don’t worry kid,” Logan put in, “Jean made sure he ate. Now, Jean can I move her?”

Jean, who had been checking the state of Darcy’s injuries under her dressings nodded. “You can. Logan if you take Darcy, Hank and Loki would you mind helping out with the supplies. I’ll want to take up all the monitoring equipment – Hank if you take that since you’re a bit more used to setting it up, and Loki I’m just going to pile you up with medical gear – more dressings and antiseptic and the like. I’ll want to change Darcy’s dressings once we have her upstairs.”

They disconnected Darcy from the vitals monitor and coiled the wires up carefully, along with the plastic tubing for her feeding tube, Logan carefully lifting her from the bed and heading out of the room with the Professor, moving slowly so as not to jog her. Darcy's face was bright red at having to be carried around in such a manner, but she could do little to protest. Still, Loki got the impression that the Professor might be speaking to her mentally to calm her and cheer her up a little. Jean piled the monitor and its stand into Hank’s arms, and so many medical supplies into Loki’s arms he could barely see over the top, then they headed out the door behind Darcy.

Once Darcy was set up with fresh dressings in the room she and Loki shared, Loki worked out a system for her to use a tablet, taping a touchscreen stylus to one of the dressings immobilising her hand. Once sure she was comfortable, and would be able to keep herself entertained, he lay down close beside her and fell fast asleep.

Whilst he slept, Darcy slowly tapped out messages to her family, and to her friends, and the Avengers back in New York City, then browsed the internet for a while and quickly discovered a number of extremely amusing articles on Loki’s visits around the New York battle site. There were plenty of more serious ones of course, and she read them with interest. However, her undisputed favourite was another Buzzfeed article titled ’18 Times Loki Friggason Made Everyone Swoon,’ Which covered most of Loki’s time on Earth since going public. Buzzfeed was rapidly becoming her very favourite thing, Darcy decided – it had been very supportive of Loki’s presence on Earth so far, providing frequent and often necessary comic relief at difficult times. The list opened with ‘When he looked so nervous at his press conference,’ showing a gif someone had made from news footage of Loki staring uncertainly at the crowd, camera flashes going off constantly in his face. It then swung by Loki’s kneeling apology, dedicated five separate points with increasingly enthusiastically captioned gifs, to Loki’s interactions with little Daisy, and showed him kneeling to place his helmet at the foot of the sculpture. To Darcy’s surprise, she even made an appearance in the list, under ‘when he was a gentleman even for his government issue babysitter,’ an image of Loki offering her his hand to aid her. She showed this article to Loki when he woke at about 10am, and he chuckled pleasantly.

“Yes I saw that one. It is not my favourite though.” He took the tablet from Darcy and found his way to another page, turning the tablet again to show her. On this page, from the website of a men’s magazine, were a few pictures of Darcy – though only from behind – which enthusiastically praised the US government for its selection of agents with great bums. Here he had to pause whilst Darcy flapped mutely, trying without words to express her disapproval of the article. He agreed, after laughing at her pantomimed indignation that the article itself was chauvinist trash (looking rather proud of himself for even knowing the term, having never heard of such a thing in Asgard), but persuaded her to look at the comments with him: The comments of that article mostly speculated on whether Loki would try to ‘tap that ass,’ which Darcy and Loki both giggled over cheerfully – the idiots had somehow used their 'lower brains' to navigate their way to a truth no-one would otherwise have guessed at.

'You like me for more than just my great ass though, right?' Darcy tapped out on her screen. Loki made a great show of considering the question.

"Yes, of course." He finally replied. "Your breasts are also a large part of it." He laughed at Darcy's silent indignation, leaning in to kiss her chastely on the lips. "You know there are a myriad of far more crucial reasons for me to like you than just your 'tits and ass,'" he soothed. "Though I will not deny they are a bonus."

Darcy snuffled a laugh, and winked cheerfully at him pushing her chest forwards - though the effect was rather ruined by the swathes of bandages, and by her wince when the motion pulled at several of her burns.

They spent the remainder of the day alternating between working on Darcy’s control of Seidr and lounging around in bed in-between Darcy’s fairly frequent naps, and a lot of visits from just about everyone at the school who had ever met Darcy. It was difficult for her to begin weaving threads of Seidr with her hands still burnt and immobilised – usually, Loki explained, beginners would gesture expressively with their fingers as they visualised the process of drawing on Seidr. They focussed on light-based spells, as the light-affecting threads of Seidr were some of the easiest to identify, so they tended to be some of the easier spells to create. It took another day more for her to get the hang of it, and Loki had to quickly get better and better at reading in her facial expressions how many more times he could push her to try before she would grow frustrated or worse, despondent.

She was tenacious though, and always came back around to trying again after taking some time to cheer up. Finally, she was almost there: Loki could feel the threads beginning to twist as they should, only escaping her grasp in the last crucial moments of her attempts. He began to keep his phone handy, and used it to snap a picture of her delighted face the first time she successfully cast – her eyes wide with happiness and wonder, fixed on her brightly glowing hands. He proudly sent the picture around to her family, to Thor, Ella, even to Tony to show them all her progress. Once Darcy had the hang of casting, she began to progress much quicker. By Sunday lunchtime, with careful coaching from Loki, Darcy had managed to recreate the cloud of floating lights Loki had shown her once – though her motes of light were not animate as Loki’s had been, staying still and bursting into nothingness at Loki or Darcy’s touch.

To her delight, Loki decided this indicated that she had more than enough control over her magic, so he could take off the suppressor bracelets and heal her. He disappeared for about 20 minutes, returning with his wrists bare, accompanied by Jean. Jean began to remove the dressings on Darcy’s burns, Loki moving behind her and healing the exposed injuries. He warned Darcy seriously to stop him immediately if she felt any strain on her control. She could feel a slight tugging at the edges of her consciousness each time he drew on his Seidr, but it was not enough to be a problem so she just sat still and watched delightedly as her blistered skin grew smooth under the glow of Loki’s magic, only a few small knots of scar tissue remaining. Her newly healed skin had a slightly mottled look to it, but Loki assured her that, too, would fade after a couple of days. He also healed the cut on her face once Jean had taken the stitches out – as he had predicted it scarred slightly, a thin white line running down from her cheekbone. Still, it was not too bad – so pale it would only really be noticeable when looking closely… and it _was_ kind of badass.

He also healed her vocal cords a little, but didn’t dare attempt a full healing as apparently internal healing was considerably more likely to trip Darcy’s newly awakened Seidr into overdrive. He did what he could, then advised her to speak only quietly for a day or so to avoid strain and ensure everything finished healing as it should. Barely half an hour later, Darcy was able to walk out of the room with only a little support from Loki, steps slow but steady.

He led her to the room they had had the first meeting on Darcy’s powers, entering to cheers from all the research team who had gathered to meet her. They called loudly for her to show them a trick, so with a glance at Loki, who nodded at her encouragingly, she filled the room with bright points of light, a broad and beautiful smile across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. I also love kudos :D


	17. Walls Demolished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives, and Loki _finally_ gets someone to plot revenge with. Darcy is on the roof. Tony actually sort of knows what he's talking about when it comes to the press, and Darcy manages to fake it well enough to get results. Loki pulls down half a building and is introduced to chopsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details in the end notes regarding the 'revenge.'

Darcy, Loki and Steve headed to the tower later that evening when it was already dark. Tony, Pepper and Bruce greeted them at the landing pad, along with – to both Loki and Darcy’s surprise – Thor and Jane. There were hugs of greeting all around before they headed down to the main living room to eat together. Thor and Jane told tales of their media harassment, Jane warning Loki that they had found where she worked so chances were his job as her assistant wouldn’t go unnoticed for long after they got back.

“Could I not just teleport into the lab?” Loki asked, “They need never see me coming and going.”

“Well, yeah, but a) you leave the lab every day to get lunch and they’d see you then, and b) windows exist Loki.”

“Good point, well made Jane.” He acquiesced.  “Tony, the tower windows?”

“All reflective, no-one’s spying in here.” Tony replied. “Don’t worry you can kiss your lady friend as often as you like, all in secret.”

“Good to know.” Loki nodded in satisfaction.

“If we speak of the media, Loki I have a grievance with you. Must you speak so freely of my childhood embarrassments?”

“I spoke in confidence to ease the mind of a young child. It is no fault of my own that my privacy was invaded by overzealous reporters.” Loki replied, his tone and expression making it clear he had known full well he would be overheard, and was entirely unapologetic.

“You lie brother.” Thor thundered.

“Perhaps.” Loki grinned. “Nonetheless it is too late to do anything about it, Princess.”

Loki shifted himself away from Darcy as he spoke, which turned out to be wise as Thor pulled him off the sofa with a roar, rolling them both over onto the floor as Loki laughed delightedly.

“Oh Thor you are so easily drawn.” He laughed as they wrestled playfully, the Avengers looking on in alarm.

“Should we be doing something?” Bruce asked.

“No.” Darcy and Jane answered together, “They do this all the time.” Jane explained. “They’ll get bored in a minute or two. At least they’re not looking like they’re going to break any furnit- oh.”

There was a crack as Loki swept Thor’s legs out from under him so he fell, the floor breaking before Thor did.

The two brothers froze for a moment, Loki looking back at Tony with a shrug. “Oops.” He said simply, before diving on top of Thor to pin him in place. Unfortunately, this gave Thor a chance to get a hold of Loki, flipping him over and sitting on his back, effectively ending their bout.

“I apologise for breaking your floor, Tony.” He said, panting a little, then giving Loki a congratulatory smack between his shoulder blades, pushing him back down where he had begun to attempt to rise. “I am winded, you fought well brother.”

“Apparently not well enough.” Loki sounded a little squished, and he frowned up at the cameras Darcy, Tony and Jane all had pointed at him and Thor. “Now let me up.”

“Very well.” Thor stood, and the evening continued as though they had never been interrupted. Loki sat back down beside Darcy, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “Be warned Loki, I will have my revenge for your tale telling.”

Loki paled for a moment, but then smiled, lifting his chin proudly. “And I will respond again in turn.”

Darcy had an image of Thor and Loki locked in a harmless feud, each trying to out-embarrass the other. She snorted. Surely there was no way Thor could win that? At least not openly – Loki was far better at hiding his emotions than Thor, and quicker of speech – where Thor might become flustered at the reminder of an embarrassing story, Loki, however embarrassed he may be in truth would likely just respond with some clever quip. Thor appeared to realise the same, for he squared his shoulders and glared at Loki in mock anger.

“Do not start battles you cannot win, brother.” Loki advised.

“Ah but you started it Rudolph.” Tony pointed out. “Thor here is just planning his counterattack, and honestly I can’t wait to see it.”

They sat and talked together for nearly an hour, during which time they managed to hash out several variations on a plot for revenge on certain renegade SHIELD Agents. Darcy, Jane and Bruce occasionally interrupted to veto the suggestions which would prove fatal to a mortal, but Loki was fairly sure that most of those present thought he and Thor were joking in their plans. However, Thor’s significant look when they settled on the best ‘hypothetical’ plan told Loki that the disgraced agent’s flight to the Antarctic facility would be very turbulent indeed.

Eventually though, Loki noticed Darcy beginning to wilt against his side. He knew she would not say anything, instead trying to stay awake as long as she could, so he stood, announcing his intention to retire and inviting Darcy to join him.

“Yeah okay.” She agreed eagerly, raising an eyebrow at him to make it clear she knew what he was doing. He shrugged back at her.

“Then we shall bid you goodnight. I believe I am to leave for the demolition site at 9:30 tomorrow, is that correct Pepper?”

Pepper nodded, so Loki and Darcy left the room, his hand warm around her waist. As soon as they were out of the main room though, that hand dropped to cup her rear. He kissed her against the wall of the elevator as it climbed up to their bedroom, his intentions clear in his already hard cock as he pressed into her hip.

They barely made it into the bedroom before their clothes hit the floor, Loki’s fingers skimming delicately over Darcy’s newly healed skin, followed by his lips as he kissed his way across her body. He paid special attention to her now bare wrists and ankles, no longer marred by the bands of the suppressors, and to the new scar on her face. Darcy giggled as he traced the slightly raised line with the tip of his tongue. Once he was done there he migrated quickly downwards, pulling down her knickers to apply his tongue to more sensitive areas of her body. They had not been together since before the suppressors had come off, when they had said a last desperate goodbye in case of the worst.

But now they were safe, they had time, so Loki brought her to her climax slowly, languidly, pulling her into his lap just before she finished to lower her onto him, the feeling of his cock filling her pushing her over the edge so she came. His lips moved insistently against hers, swallowing her hoarse cries of pleasure, reciprocating with moans of his own. He rocked her gently against him, then rolled her backwards and began to thrust unhurriedly into her, kissing her deeply all the while.

Finally, he came, whispering her name like a prayer as he thrust one final time inside her.

They showered together, Loki practically carrying Darcy to the bed afterwards as her tiredness caught up with her – she still grew fatigued quicker than she usually would, and she had already been sleepy before their lovemaking. She pulled Loki close to her as they climbed under the covers, feeling him drop a kiss on her forehead as she drifted off.

* * *

Loki woke alone. Peering around the room he did not see Darcy, nor was she in their shared bathroom.

“JARVIS?” He asked, uncertain if the AI could be present in the bedrooms. There was no reply, so he pulled on a pair of loose linen trousers and stepped out into the corridor to ask again.

JARVIS answered him this time. “Yes Mr Friggason?”

“Where might I find Darcy?” Loki asked.

“Miss Lewis is on the roof sir.” JARVIS replied.

“Thank you.” Loki turned and headed into the elevator. What was Darcy doing on the roof?

The lift opened looking out over the hangar for the Quinjet, and Loki saw Darcy sat out on the landing pad, her loose hair blowing lightly in the breeze. He walked out to join her and sat by her side. She gave him a small smile and leaned against his side, but did not speak. After several minutes of listening to the sounds of the wind and the traffic far below them, Loki broke the silence.

“Where do your thoughts take you my love?” He asked.

“Everywhere.” Darcy responded vaguely. “It’s crazy Loki, I can feel so much more now. I didn’t realise before, but I just… I came up here to feel the wind, the sunlight… I didn’t even realise the feelings had ever been dampened until I felt them again this morning.”

“Are all your senses so heightened?” Loki asked.

“I don’t think so. I don’t even think my senses are heightened, there’s just more to them – like, I can feel this energy in everything now. God, I sound like a hippy…”

Loki shifted himself to sit in front of her, crossing his legs to mirror hers and lifting her hand to rest on his cheek.

“Can you feel me Darcy?” He asked.

“I… I can.” Darcy agreed. “I thought last night it was just from my skin being only just healed but there’s… it’s like there’s something humming inside you… it’s very difficult to explain.”

“I understand; I feel the same change in you now you are released.” Loki admitted.

“I don’t think I said thank you for all that out loud yet.” Darcy realised. Loki tried to interrupt but she moved her hand, pressing the tips of her fingers over his lips, then moving them to push his hair back. “Thank you, Loki. I know you were happy to do it, but you basically saved my life. If you hadn’t turned up in my life I would almost definitely have died over these two weeks when someone took my suppressors off. Either that or I would have lived my whole life numbed, because there’s no way we would have worked everything out on our own. Well, maybe eventually, but Hank and the Professor just don’t have the right kit, and without you we’d never had had help from Tony and Bruce. So thank you Loki.” She pulled his head in to rest her forehead against his. “I am so glad I met you.”

“And I you.” Loki agreed. He turned Darcy, pulling her so she sat between his legs, his arms wrapped around her stomach, the back of her head tucked under his chin. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Loki spoke again. “It is beautiful up here. New York is a fascinating city.”

“It is.” Darcy agreed.” I’ve never been to the city before. If we have time we should go exploring together, I’d love to see the Empire State building, and the Statue of liberty – all the touristy stuff really. Oh and we could go see a musical! I think the Lion King is on Broadway, and that’s amazing, I saw it once in London when I was little.”

“You are still little.” Loki teased, Darcy tilting her head back to poke her tongue out at him. “But that is something of which we must speak, Darcy. Did your mother talk to you…?”

“About us going public? Yeah she did.” Darcy extracted herself from his lap, sitting herself facing him again so they could talk properly. She snagged his hand and began playing idly with his fingers. “What do you think?”

“I am… uncertain. I know you are nervous of media scrutiny, and would not wish to force such a thing on you. Though I confess I dislike hiding your existence.”

“Well, since my family and Ella are OK with it, I think I’d like to tell everyone.” Darcy decided. “I want to claim you before all those fan-girls start trying to get their claws into you.” She winked, “So long as you don’t care if Cosmopolitan magazine thinks my nails are too shabby, I’ll try not to care either.”

“I will do more than not care, I will defend you voraciously against any personal attack.” Loki promised. “There is nothing wrong with your nails.” He pressed a kiss to her fingertips as if to prove it.

“Don’t you go getting yourself into trouble over me Loki.”

“I make no promises.” He smiled evasively. “Trouble is something I excel in.”

“OK, well not enough trouble to get you kicked off Earth then, I kinda want to keep you.” Darcy qualified teasingly, and Loki nodded his agreement.

“So the question is,” Darcy began, starting a thumb war with him, “how do we tell people?”

“I had wondered the same thing. I do not feel it warrants its own statement, but I would prefer for the news to come from us rather than some ridiculous magazine.” He won the thumb war and she started again.

“Yeah I have no idea. I bet Pepper’s up though, shall we go ask her?” Darcy suggested, trapping his thumb and winning their second round.

“A wise idea. Perhaps if we detour to our room first though, and rectify our state of dress?” He gestured at Darcy’s short robe and his own bared chest.

“Good point.”

Twenty minutes later they were in the kitchen dressed for their day at the demolition site – Darcy back in her plain ‘Agent Brooks’ suit and Loki in casual Asgardian dress, as the long leather vest would be more durable than his Earth clothes as he broke up the rubble. Since Darcy insisted on coming with him, he showed her how to cast a shield around herself to deflect any debris coming her way.

Tony would be accompanying them as Iron Man today, so he and Pepper were both in the kitchen.

“Morning.” Tony greeted cheerfully, already halfway through his third cup of coffee from the looks of things. “Ready for a long day of smashing concrete?”

“Oh, very ready. It will be good to have an opportunity to stretch my magic again.” Loki agreed. “But before we leave, Darcy and I wished to ask Pepper’s advice... Perhaps you will also be helpful Tony.”

“Shoot.” Tony said, draining the last of his coffee. “Need relationship counselling from me and my lovely girlfriend?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Loki replied.

“We talked to my mom whilst we were at the school, and well, she and my housemate Ella have both said they’re happy to face the media song and dance if Loki and I want to go public… and we’ve decided we do.” Darcy explained. “We were wondering if you knew how we could do that – it doesn’t seem like a big enough deal to make a proper statement, but we’d like to confirm it rather than have it come out through gossip.”

“I say leave it.” Tony said, before Pepper could speak. “I mean, maybe if you’d been keeping it a secret longer you’d have gone for an interview, but you haven’t actually given any interviews at all yet – do you really want the first you do to be about your girlfriend? Nothing against you Darcy, only that it would set the tone of your future interviews rather differently.”

“Tony’s right.” Pepper confirmed. “Sure, stop hiding your relationship, but don’t make a special statement about it, just answer honestly the next time you’re asked. In the meantime, I suggest you organise a serious interview as soon as possible, maybe even this evening if you can manage it. You could delegate that to Darcy, if you’d trust her to do that for you so that you can work on clearing the demolition site without the distraction.”

“Me?” Darcy looked stunned. “I wouldn’t know where to start…”

“Start with Time.” Pepper said definitively. “I advised Loki before that he’d want to go there, and I’ll stick to that. If they don’t want an interview maybe go for the BBC, since you’re living in the UK. Maybe confirm that as well Loki? Basically Darcy, start with the big magazines and news companies and work down the list. If you have any serious difficulties I might be able to help out, but I have a lot of meetings today. Perhaps call Tony first? He’s hopeless, but he knows more than he lets on.”

“Thank you.” Tony cried. “I’ve been saying for years that I know my stuff and _now_ you finally acknowledge that?”

“If you acted like it I would have a lot sooner Tony.” Pepper teased. “Tony can definitely help you in vetting the interview questions, and of course you can check with Loki too when he’s not busy.”

“I have every confidence you will do a good job Darcy. Arguably a better one than me, since I lack the background knowledge to know the difference between a quality publication and a gossip rag.”

“Right… Loki, I might need you to help me make that little shield bubble soundproof, since it looks like I’m going to be making a few calls.” Darcy said. “Should I give my real name?”

“I do not see why not.” They talked details as they headed down to the car, Loki handing over the login for the untraceable email Pepper had set up for him to use as his ‘public’ contact address.

* * *

 

Arriving at the demolition site Loki helped Darcy out of the car, keeping his face once again politely detached. Tony in his Iron Man suit led the way through the group of reporters, all ignoring for now the flashing cameras and shouted questions. The road in front of the ruined building had been partially closed and the high security fence had been opened up to give the dump trucks access. Several of those trucks were now lined up along the street outside waiting for Loki to fill them. The press were quickly cleared out of the way, and Darcy set up in her sound-proof, rubble-proof barrier in the corner of the demolition site.

Loki turned to survey the area, quickly assessing where to start his work. Raising his hands, he drew bright energy to his fingers and shaped it to form a safety net around the working area so no other buildings would be damaged. That done, he wrapped ropes of Seidr around still standing areas of the building and began tearing down large chunks of concrete. He worked carefully, keeping a careful eye on the structural integrity of the remaining ruins to ensure he did not accidentally pull an entire wall down on top of himself.

It was not difficult work, exactly, but it did require a certain amount of concentration, so Loki quickly found himself drawn into it. He therefore did not notice the crowd of onlookers that gathered to watch his work, nor the truck drivers Tony drafted in to help him form a safe perimeter for them to watch from. It was not until two hours later that Loki turned away from pulling down the building, deciding to fill a few trucks with the rubble he had pulled down.

Meanwhile, Darcy sat in her little bubble office in a chair Loki had shaped for her out of a large chunk of concrete and panicked. She had got in contact with Time Magazine, and had a quick response from a journalist called Alana Debune asking to talk details. Darcy had agreed, happy to have such quick interest, but now waiting for the phone call she was growing increasingly nervous about what she was going to say – she really had no idea what organising an interview involved.

As it turned out, it was relatively painless. Darcy introduced herself as Loki’s assistant Darcy Lewis and restated the offer of an interview. Alana was quick to agree to her conditions, agreeing to send over a list of questions for approval within a few hours, provide all their own equipment, and keep the overall time to under two hours. She also asked about the possibility of filming the interview which Darcy said she would have to confirm with Loki, emailing with Loki’s response within the hour so Alana could prepare cameras if necessary. She agreed to a few photos being taken though, deciding it was probably necessary for a feature interview and hoping Loki would not mind. The fee Alana offered her for the interview was not something Darcy had been prepared for, so she floundered a moment before accepting, trying to act as though her brief confusion had never happened.

The interview was confirmed for 6 o’clock that evening at the Avengers Tower and Darcy hung up, rather pleased with herself. Her entire phone call had been made using a Bluetooth earpiece, leaving her hands free to make notes on the clipboard, and even sat in her pretend-office that was quite literally a building site, Darcy felt self-indulgently professional. Using her shiny new Stark phone she switched the earpiece to communicate with Tony and Loki.

“Gentlemen if I could see you in my office?” She asked across the comms.

“I will finish filling this truck and join you momentarily.” Loki replied.

“I’ll need a couple minutes as well Agent Brooks, lot of people lined up to rubberneck at Dumbledore over there.”

“I have no intention of ever growing so ridiculous a beard. If you must refer to me as a Harry Potter character kindly use Snape to whom I at least bear some superficial resemblance.” Loki complained.

“Apparently more than superficial, grumps.” Tony shot back.

Darcy laughed so they could both hear her and sat down to scribble a few ideas of her own for questions they could include in the interview, as well as details she would need to confirm. Within the next 5 minutes Loki filled another truck with chunks of concrete and Tony managed to commandeer a few policemen to keep the safety cordon in place. They joined her inside the sound-proof bubble, Tony commenting sarcastically on her taste in décor.

“Yes well, building sites can tend to be pretty difficult aesthetically.” Darcy responded. “I’d offer you a seat but I don’t have any spare.”

Aware of the possible eyes upon them she kept her demeanour professional as she spoke to them both.

“I got you an interview with Time, Loki. This evening at 6, at the tower – if that’s OK Tony? They were very keen to talk to you, poor woman on the phone was nearly tripping over herself. I have a few things I needed to check with you though – firstly, can they film the interview?”

“Film it? I thought this was for a magazine article?” Loki asked.

“Yeah it’s a bit of a trend these days to provide audio or visual as well, kind of like bonuses. You can refuse that without it being a big deal though.” Tony explained. “I tend to say yes when I give interviews, so things are less likely to be taken out of context.”

“I… I suppose it could not hurt.” Loki nodded.

“Great. Also, um, sorry but they’re going to be taking a few photos of you as well.” Darcy said. “For the article.”

“Very well.” Loki nodded, “what will they require me to wear?”

“Oh I don’t know, I’ll ask them that in my email.” Darcy said, making a note. “They’ll be sending through a list of questions for your approval fairly soon, so I might need to call you back in here later to go over that – maybe over lunch, if we have it by then.”

“Why, Agent Brooks are you asking me out on a date?” Loki teased.

“Mr Friggason, I’d appreciate it if you would keep our interactions strictly professional.” Darcy replied in character.

“Well, that’s you told.” Tony laughed. “Though isn’t it a bit late for that?”

“Yes well, I have to keep the act up, I’m hoping my employers don’t find out I’m secretly shagging my assignment.” Darcy joked with her face still set neutrally. “They might fire me.”

“Your assignment? Agent Brooks you wound me I thought we were so much more than that.”

“Well, apparently I’m now also your secretary.” Darcy pointed out. “Which reminds me, they want to pay you for this – do you have a bank account?”

“I do.” Loki confirmed. “How much do they wish to pay me?”

Darcy named the amount and Tony whistled. “That’s not a bad amount for a first interview.”

“Regardless, I do not need the money. My status as a prince, even one in exile sees that I am well cared for financially. Darcy please request in your response that they donate the fee to the Support Centre.”

Tony grinned. “You Sir, are going to be such a media darling. And the sad part is you don’t even do all these crowd-pleasing things just for the pleasing.”

“I do, in part.” Loki disagreed. “I know that my donation will be seen favourably by the public, it is simply not my main motivation for making it. I could have made the donation quietly and anonymously after being paid my fee – instead I choose to do it in such a way that people reading the article will no doubt be made aware of my ‘generosity,’ thus improving my image. I will, once my reputation is more certain, cease such pandering to the public, but for the time being it seems necessary.”

“I like it, very smart.” Tony confirmed.

“Oh I know. Wouldn’t you agree that I am a smart, generous and desirable man, Agent Brooks?”

“Just get back to work Mr Friggason.” Darcy smiled slightly. “I’ll give you a yell if I need to ask you anything else.”

“And thus I am spurned. Very well Milady, I shall re-join you later.” Loki replied with a small bow in Darcy’s direction, sweeping away to continue tearing apart the building.

* * *

“Your fans don’t like Agent Brooks very much.” Darcy commented through Loki’s earpiece another hour later. “Since I’m now your ‘press secretary’ and all, I’ve been keeping an eye on things online. There’s ALREADY a gif of you bowing to me just now, and me looking unimpressed… and apparently just from that they’ve decided that you’re a total gentleman and I’m a stone cold bitch for not being friendlier. I can’t believe how quickly these things happen, do these people have _nothing_ to do?”

Loki laughed. “And what does it say about you my dear that you stumbled upon the gif so quickly. Perhaps I should give you more work to do?”

“Hey now, what it says about me is that I’m an awesome PA girlfriend who got you an interview with our first choice magazine in less than an hour, and is now bored.”

“Ah yes, so it does. Congratulations. Maybe I’ll give you a raise later.” Loki sneered, layering his voice with suggestion to emphasise the tenuous innuendo. From the corner of his eye he watched Darcy trying to contain her laughter.

“Loki that was awful. Now, what do you want for lunch? Stop throwing rubble around a second I’m going to go out to get something.”

“Where are you buying from?”

“Not sure, I think I saw a Japanese food place around the corner, so I’ll probably go there.”

“I am unfamiliar with Japanese cuisine so I will trust your judgement.” Loki decided. “Be careful of the press, darling.”

“OK then. And I will.”

Darcy slipped out of the protective shield and slipped away, repeating her offer to Tony over the comm. Her non-descript suit rendered her anonymous as she waited in the queue to pay, her selections for her and Loki grasped in her hands along with the large tray of sushi Tony had requested. The email from Alana came whilst she waited and she scrolled through it, mentally crossing off a few questions she knew Loki would refuse to answer.

Arriving back at the building site she waved the bags of food at Tony and Loki and they followed her into the bubble-office, Loki magicking up another two chairs for them.

“Tony, your sushi.” Darcy handed over one bag. “Loki I got Katsu curry for you, hope you like it.” She handed him the container, opening up her own and snapping her bamboo chopsticks apart eagerly. “I love Katsu curry, it’s the best.”

“I look forward to trying it… but Darcy would you please explain to me how I am supposed to eat with only a pair of sticks?”

“I put a fork in your bag.” Darcy said. “And there’s a spoon too – I’ll probably switch to the spoon once the rice goes soggy. Don’t suppose you can make this bubble one-way vision can you? I’d show you how to use chopsticks, but I’m pretty sure Agent Brooks wouldn’t.”

Loki waved his fingers. “It is done.”

“Great. So these are chopsticks, it’s what they use to eat in parts of Asia. How have I never taken you to an Asian food restaurant before? Did you never order Chinese with Thor and Jane?”

“I did not. Jane proposed it once, but Thor rejected the idea – apparently he dislikes their cuisine.”

“You’ve been missing out Loki, Thor’s an idiot.” Tony looked personally offended by Loki’s lack of takeout-culture. “We’ll get Chinese for dinner tonight – Thor can just get fries.”

“Oooh yummy. It’ll be like a culinary tour of East Asia.” Darcy agreed. “Japanese for lunch and Chinese for dinner! OK so Loki, you pull the sticks apart and hold them in your hand like this:” Darcy demonstrated, tucking the chopsticks one at a time between her thumb and fingers, showing him from multiple angles. “And then you can use them to pinch,” again she demonstrated, “And pick up your food. It does seem silly that the main eating utensil in countries with a rice-based diet is a pair of sticks, but it’s surprising how quickly you get used to them. I feel weird eating Japanese food with a fork these days.”

They read through the list of interview questions whilst they ate, Loki refusing a few questions and altering a few more.

After lunch Loki prepared to continue Darcy requested that Loki leave the walls of her protective shield opaque for the time being, as she wanted to take a nap so she would be fully alert later in the evening. Tony and Loki teased her about being a baby until she kicked them out, a sulky pout on her face.

“I’m pretty sure I’m up and about as normal,” she explained petulantly, “I just want to be sure so I’m not suddenly sleepy and all over the place during Loki’s interview.”

Ducking back inside the protective bubble Loki kissed her briefly. “I am sure you will do an excellent job, as you have already.”

“Thanks Loki. By the way, Mr Tyrell is visiting at 3 to see how things are going, you just got an email about it.”

“I will be sure to look extra impressive just before 3pm then.”

“Make sure I’m awake will you?”

“I will do so.”

Sure enough, an hour and a half later Loki strode back through the barrier, waking Darcy from her sleep with a deep kiss.

“Mm I should have you act as my alarm clock more often.” Darcy grinned, returning his kiss sleepily. “Right, give me a minute to start looking professional again, then I’ll follow you out and pretend like I’m actually supposed to be here.”

Loki waited whilst she straightened herself up and grabbed her clipboard, waving the bubble back to transparency as she followed him out.

“Shall we play a game, Agent Brooks?” He asked subtly, offering her his arm to clamber over the rubble and inspect the demolition Loki had so far carried out.

“One moment, Mr Friggason,” Darcy replied with a sly wink, ignoring his proffered arm for a moment in favour of pretending to make a note of something. Loki smothered his grin, replacing it with an expression of thinly veiled irritation as he waited with his arm still offered. Finally, Darcy finished her note and took his arm, allowing him to guide her up the rubble. Her tight-lipped smile up at him might portray smugness to others watching, but to him it was clearly one of amusement.

Atop the fresh rubble Loki had pulled down that day Darcy looked around carefully at the walls standing. She made another note, then looked up at him.

“Where do you plan to work on next Mr Friggason?” She asked, a twitch of her lips telling him she was handing him an innuendo to play with. Turning himself so he would be visible to the cameras across the road he allowed a rakish smile to grace his face.

“Why Agent Brooks, is that really an appropriate question for the workplace?”

Darcy frowned at him, also conveniently angled so the cameras could see her. “Mr Friggason please.”

Loki arranged himself so his body language simply oozed thwarted friendliness. “Of course my apologies Agent Brooks.” He turned back to the ruined building and pointed out his next target, Darcy nodding and making another note.

“Very well Mr Friggason.”

“May I help you down, Agent Brooks?”

“Thank you, but I can manage.”

Darcy picked her way back across the uneven ground and back into the shielded area.

“Remind me again why I’m actively encouraging your crazy fans to hate me?” She asked through their earpieces.

“Because it’s funny,” Loki replied, “and you are bored Now hush, I am working.”

Darcy snorted, but was silent.

The rest of the day passed quickly – Tyrell arrived, cheerfully proclaimed that Loki was doing an excellent job and then left within 15 minutes. Loki cleared several truck’s worth of concrete and pulled down several truck-loads more, Darcy worked on the arrangements for his interview, and then they returned to the tower. They arrived back shortly after 5pm. With the interview starting at 6, Darcy was rushing around in quite the panic, demanding Loki change her back to her usual appearance within seconds of walking through the door of their room. She changed hastily into another one of the smart outfits Pepper had provided for her – this time a fitted dress with an asymmetric pattern designed to draw attention rather than fade into the background.

“They want to go casual wear for you in the interview Loki. I’m going to go make sure the room Tony’s lent us is all set up, so you shower and pick something out that makes you look extra-yummy and meet me down there? I’m freaking out cos even though we have like, an hour, I’m still nervous about being late so for the sake of my sanity please don’t be too long?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Loki replied with a playful salute. True to his word he went through the shower quickly, pushing his hair back and dressing in the dark jeans and white T-shirt that always made Darcy stare at him shamelessly.

“Looking good Loki,” she grinned when he entered the interview room. “And twenty minutes early – thank you!”

“Well I hated to think of you fretting away down here by yourself.” Loki replied. “You’re looking rather lovely yourself. This suits you far better than those dull SHIELD Agent suits.”

Darcy giggled. “Thanks. I like this dress. I hope Pepper lets me keep it when we leave – though I feel really bad letting them spend money on us like this…”

“It is not as though Stark does not have the funds to spare.” Loki pointed out. “He probably earns the price of that dress a thousand times over on a daily basis.”

“I guess…” Darcy agreed. “I have to go downstairs in about ten minutes and wait for the people from Time, but I guess we can chill for now.” Darcy smiled, pulling Loki over to the sofa. “I got everything set up already so I’m not panicking anymore – until the moment I go downstairs, then I’ll be all nervy again.”

“I think you are more nervous than I about this meeting.” Loki teased.

“Probably. You’ve been being prince-y all your life, you can _do_ people skills, and making nice for interviews and stuff. I’ve never organised something like this before, I feel horribly out of my depth – I’ll just be glad if I make it through without accidentally insulting anyone.”

“You will do a fine job. You already have.”

He pulled her into his lap on the sofa and spent the last few minutes before she went downstairs kissing her into a more relaxed frame of mind. Sure enough, she left the room with a smile on her face to go meet the reporter in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki and Thor's revenge plans.  
> Unfortunately, the more aggressive of the two agents was put into a witness protection programme after being discharged from SHIELD. Loki _could_ find out where he is, but frankly he can't be bothered: He'd prefer to spend that time in Darcy's knickers. However, the other one... well, Darcy wouldn't let him convince Thor to knock a wing off the plane to Antarctica, but she was totally in agreement with a bit of freak weather. 
> 
> Steve 'accidentally' let slip when the flight was due, you see. Thor was really quite unhappy about the slight to Loki and his chosen favourite. He took the opportunity to get a little practise with controlling Midgardian weather in an 'out of the way' spot that unfortunately happened to be directly in the flight path of that plane. There were high winds, vortexes, ALL kinds of lightening... the plane nearly went down sixteen times. Loki just chilled out on the wing they weren't allowed to knock off, and laughed maniacally when he realised the agent had wet his pants... again.
> 
> They later denied all knowledge. Loki had an alibi. Thor just looked confused and asked what a plane was, despite having flown on one several times - twice in the last week, in fact. Fury gave up. He saw the wink Thor gave Loki afterwards, he just didn't care.


	18. Publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives an interview for one article, but two are published: One far more welcome than the other. Loki takes Darcy out on a date and they get rather more attention than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any representations of how press interviews, various publications, paparazzi etc work is based on a combination of my imagination, and a little research. There may, therefore be bits that aren't particularly realistic. If that's the case... well, you've stretched your imagination enough to encompass alien-god-princes, I'm sure you can handle a slightly wonky depiction of the media. :)

Darcy waited in the reception fiddling tensely with her phone which she had brought down in case Alana called her.

She arrived right on time though, walking into the reception with a camera-man in tow.

“Hi, Ms Debune? I’m Darcy, we spoke on the phone.” Darcy greeted her politely.

“Yes that’s me – hi Darcy, just Alana is fine. And this is Chris Belfry my cameraman.”

“Nice to meet you,” Darcy shook hands with them both. “JARVIS, do we need security passes?”

“Yes Miss Lewis. They will be dispensed by the elevator door.” Replied the smooth-voiced AI.”

“Thank you. If you’ll come with me then?” Darcy pulled the passes out of a dispenser by the elevator and handed one each to Alana and Chris as they bundled themselves and their three suitcases-worth of equipment inside.

“So how did you start working for Mr Friggason?” Alana asked as they rode up in the elevator.

“Well to be honest I don’t really work for him.” Darcy answered honestly. “I mean, don’t worry I’ve not scammed you or anything, but I’m a friend of his, so it’s more like I’m doing him a favour organising things for him whilst he’s busy at the demolition site.”

“Oh I see,” Alana began to reply as the elevator doors opened. “That’s good of you.”

“Oh it’s far more interesting than my old job was anyway.” Darcy smiled, opening the door to the room where Loki waited. He stood from the sofa where he was waiting as they walked in, coming to meet them and shake the hand of a suddenly nervous looking Alana and Chris.

“Good evening,” he greeted smoothly. “Thank you for arranging this at such short notice.”

“Oh no problem.” Alana replied, recovering quickly. “We were very pleased to hear from you Mr Friggason.”

“Loki, please.” Loki smiled, “Can I offer you a drink?”

Darcy helped Chris to set up his film cameras – there were two, one for a wider angle and one for closer shots of Loki’s face which Chris would operate manually. Loki and Alana would both be wearing lapel microphones to ensure the sound was clear. They also put up a grey backdrop for photos to be taken against – Darcy mainly helped by standing in for Loki whilst Chris worked on his lighting. Meanwhile Loki talked pleasantly with Alana, pouring out glasses of wine for all of them. 

When he was all set up, Chris requested that they take photos before the interview to take advantage of the natural light before it grew dark. Agreeing, Loki waited for direction, unsure what sort of tone they were going for. Chris started off with a few plain shots of Loki stood looking directly into the camera, face serious. Darcy and Alana both acted as lighting assistants, moving as directed by Chris. Most of the photos they went for a more solemn vibe, though Chris also snapped several pictures of Loki laughing at Darcy, who had somehow wound up lying on the floor at his feet holding a reflector. After about 10 minutes of various poses, close-ups and candid shots Chris decided he was satisfied, so Loki and Alana moved to the sofa to begin their interview, Chris manning the close-up camera and Darcy watching from a distance so as not to interfere with the sound.

They began the interview with Alana asking for some background information on Asgard. Loki spoke carefully and deliberately of the nine realms and their positions in Yggdrasil, conjuring up a model in his hands to illustrate his explanations, drawing a gasp of amazement from Alana. He moved on to talk a little of his childhood on Asgard, explaining the warrior culture and how parts of it could be matched up with historical fashions on Earth.

“It has been remarked that your chosen surname is different from your brother Thor’s,” Alana began, moving the interview along. “Is that to do with different traditions in family names in Asgard?”

Loki had almost removed this question from the list they had been given – his changed name was a sensitive subject for him and he was uncertain he was willing to share so much of himself. In the end though, Tony persuaded him to answer the question, pointing out that refusing to answer such questions in the long term would likely only lead to speculation which could well be just as bad as the truth, so he might as well get it over with. Shifting uncomfortably, he chose his words, and answered.

“It is not. I have spoken before of the difficulties caused in my family by the discovery of my true heritage – whilst I am entirely reconciled with Thor and my Mother, I am saddened to say that my relationship with Odin Allfather, King of Asgard has never truly recovered. Men in Asgard are usually named as the son of their father, hence Thor is Odinson, but I have now chosen to be named as the son of my mother, Frigga, with whom I have a far healthier relationship. I remain a part of the family, and a Prince of Asgard, it is only my name that has changed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Alana said, moving on to ask Loki about the structure of the Asgardian state, his position as a prince and what that entailed, both in Asgard and on Earth. She then continued to the subject of the Chitauri.

 You’ve mentioned before that your wanderings after discovering your true birth led you to fall under Chitauri control. Can you tell us a little more about that?”

Loki explained one more time the feeling of being trapped under the Chitauri’s control, of losing control of his own will, his limited methods of fighting back, his regret that he could not do more. Spontaneously, he also began to talk about how it felt to recall this time to others.

“It is something I have now spoken of many times to a number of different people, and each time it is easier to speak of. It is not that it grows less painful to remember, only that I grow better able to express what I was feeling at that time, and thus to understand it myself.”

The conversation moved on again to talk about his return to Earth, his visits to the rebuilding sites and the work he was doing there now. Loki expressed his hope that he might at least begin to atone for the actions he had carried out, reaffirming his hopes that he might be able to heal more of his victims in the future, though acknowledging that it could never be enough.

“Although actually, since your public return, the apologies you’ve made and your actions following the Maria Stark Foundation Visit have been praised by some as a prime example of facing up to past errors and making amends. How do you feel about being shown like this as a role model?” Alana asked.

“I find myself in the difficult position of wanting to present a certain image for the sake of those wishing for a role model, but being unsure how I feel personally. In this case, I am glad I can provide a positive example to others that no matter how great your mistakes it is always possible to turn back from them and begin to make amends. I do indeed believe this to be true, but I struggle to apply it to my own case – it seems irrelevant to me that I did not voluntarily commit my atrocities in Midgard – my apologies, Earth. I still recall my own body acting them out, and therefore continue to find it difficult to even begin to forgive myself for them. However, I have been shown such forgiveness by many others – Thor and his girlfriend, my friends, even Tony Stark and the Avengers who have been good enough to allow me to stay in their tower despite my wrongs against them. During my visit to the Maria Stark Foundation support centre I met with many people who had been grievously wounded in my attacks, both in body and mind. That even a few of those people were able to find it in themselves to forgive me came as a balm to the fires of my remorse.”

“You were given a drawing by a young girl at the Support Centre, were you not?” Alana asked. “Did you keep it?”

“I did.” Loki smiled. “It is a lovely drawing and now holds great significance to me.”

At Alana’s probing, he explained a little more the significance of the picture in marking his first solid hint at forgiveness, stumbling a little over his words in an attempt not to sound presumptuous. Alana nodded in understanding and voiced her agreement with his sentiment, before moving on, to his relief.

“What would you now consider to be your place on Earth – your part to play?”

“Well, that is not truly for me to decide. Until last week I was anonymous – working a simple job with regular hours and sleeping on the sofa in a friend’s flat. In the last fortnight, I have been given opportunities to begin having a positive effect on the world. I will not be turning to heroism as my brother has, such has always been more his style than mine, but perhaps, if others are willing to allow me I will eventually try to carve out my own niche in which to do good.”

They began discussing some of the main differences between life on Earth and on Asgard. When Loki repeated his claim that he enjoyed the variety to be found on Earth, Alana asked him to clarify what he meant.

“In Asgard, or at least in the palace where I was raised, there is a great dichotomy between warrior and woman. Very few women become warriors, and those that do must prove themselves worthy continuously. Conversely, the magic I practise is viewed by most as a woman’s art. My choosing to seek mastery in magic over might was seen by many as a sign of weakness, unmanliness, or of a dark nature that I would choose the trickery of spells over the straightforward clash of weapons.

“Coming to Earth therefore, and finding the far more fluid gender roles was a pleasant surprise for me. I will admit it took some getting used to – I have clashed with female friends on a few occasions when I failed to respect their independence. This was not through ill intent, only through ignorance I like to think I am now well rid of – I know for a fact my friends would not hesitate to inform me if I stepped over a line, as they have done so with vigour in the past.

“I also enjoy the freedom with which different races and cultures are able to spread. Asgard is more or less a mono-culture, and is not especially tolerant of those races in certain other realms that it deems to be barbaric. I am aware racism is an ongoing problem on Midgard – Earth – as well, but the fact that races are so intermingled across the entire realm already puts it a step ahead of what I had known before.

“I do not wish to imply that I deem Asgard inferior – I am very fond of my home realm. I do find, however that the fast rate of change I have experienced on Earth suits my sensibilities better than the slow, creeping process change has been reduced to in Asgard.”

They wrapped up the interview after a little more discussion on issues of equality and rights. The mutant issue was briefly raised, but Loki expressed only the same sweeping tolerance he applied in general, not allowing Alana to draw him to make a more specific statement on what he knew was still a very controversial topic. Now was not the time to blatantly invite political enemies, not when his support base was already so new and unstable.

After the cameras were off, Darcy and Chris packed things away whilst Loki spoke more informally with Alana. Darcy was feeling rather pleased with herself, given that the interview she had organised had so far gone off without a hitch. She was absently coiling up a length of extension cord that had been attached to one of the cameras when Chris approached her.

“Darcy,” he began, “um, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink or something after we’re done here?”

“Oh,” Darcy was stunned. Now she thought about it she supposed there had been a few longer-than-usual looks coming her way from the cameraman, but she had just put them down to his wondering why she was working with Loki. “I… I’m sorry Chris, I’m flattered, but I’m heading back to England in a week, and um, I’m sort of spoken for anyway.”

“OK no problem.” Fortunately, Chris didn’t push the issue, just took the length of cord from her and went to put it in one of his cases. Loki appeared to have noticed their conversation, as he was looking quietly amused, eyes darting over to look at Darcy whilst he carried on his conversation with Alana. Well, at least he wasn’t looking murderous. He really _was_ getting better with his jealousy.

Darcy excused herself from the now-awkward situation and went to join their conversation, Chris joining them when he was done as they discussed how the article would be released. Alana explained that she would be publishing a short summary of the interview as soon as possible, with the full feature being published in the next paper edition of the magazine simultaneously with the availability of the video online.

“I feel obligated to warn you, Alana, that there is another piece of news about me which may well see publication shortly after your article. I must emphasise that it is not due to any lack of respect for you or Time magazine that I withheld such information, only out of a wish to keep the tone of my first public interview a respectable one, rather than slipping into gossip territory.”

Alana looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes darted between Loki and Darcy who were now stood next to each other and her face lit with cautious understanding.

Loki chuckled. “I see that did not take overly long for you to understand of what I speak.” He put an arm around Darcy’s waist and drew her into his side, surprising her with a quick kiss on the side of her head.

“Loki you’re rubbish at secrets.” She complained.

“Do not be ridiculous Darcy I excel in them. I simply grow bored of this one.” Loki replied, turning back to Alana and Chris with a smug grin. Chris had grown suddenly pale, realising that the woman he had just asked out was in fact the girlfriend of a powerful alien god-prince. Seeing this Loki laughed again.

“Fear not Mr Belfry. You did not know of our relationship and thus I hold nothing against you. I cannot blame you for wishing to know my Darcy better, she is an admirable woman.” Darcy blushed, giving him a small frown. She knew full well that he had mainly chosen to reveal their secret to Alana in order to stake his claim over Darcy – respect for her or the magazine’s journalistic integrity had nothing to do with it.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Friggason.”

“Speaking from experience darling, I beg to differ.” Was Loki’s response.

“Well…” Alana once again recovered well from her surprised silence. “Thank you for trusting us with that, Loki. I take it you would prefer for it not to be included in my article?”

“I would.” Loki confirmed. “I apologise for denying you the opportunity.”

“No, I understand you want to keep things on topic for your interview – I’ll leave your personal life out of it.”

They thanked Alana and Chris, agreeing to be contacted again if any follow up was needed, and saw them to the exit of the tower. They ate dinner with the Avengers, including a sulking Thor who munched glumly on a box of pop-tarts whilst the others enjoyed their promised Chinese food – Loki was particularly impressed with the tangerine chicken and hoarded a carton of it jealously until Darcy persuaded him to share it around a bit. She refused to say what she had offered as a bribe, but Loki was now shifting uncomfortably in his chair, his plate tactically positioned over his lap, to Tony’s vocal amusement.

As Darcy had promised, they retired to bed early and Loki had a _very_ pleasant evening experimenting with tying Darcy up and fucking her in any position his fertile mind could imagine. He left her wrists tied loosely overnight, with a long length of rope attaching them to the headboard and a stern warning to tell him immediately if they caused her the least bit of discomfort. Really, the tie was loose enough that she could simply slip her hands out if she became uncomfortable, but she appreciated the warning. In the morning, he tightened the knots again and refused to release her until he had successfully made her scream. This took a good while as Darcy decided to play mute, coming silently twice before finally giving in to his persistent attentions. As a result of their lengthy delay, the online Time article was already published by the time she and Loki went down to breakfast.

Unfortunately, so was another: TMZ had published an ‘exclusive’ set of photographs with the title ‘Loki’s Mystery Woman.’ The pictures were of her and Loki on the roof of the Avengers tower the previous morning. Obviously taken from a distance, the photos were nonetheless clearly of Loki and Darcy. There were several pictures, from when Loki had first sat down next to her, of Darcy with her fingers on Loki’s lips, with their foreheads touched together, cuddling as they looked over the city, Darcy poking her tongue out at Loki, their thumb war whilst they talked, Loki kissing Darcy’s fingers… as a set, the photos unmistakably showed them as a couple – and a fairly established one at that. It was ironic that those photos exposing them had been taken just as Darcy and Loki were discussing coming out themselves.

“Looks like we’re busted.” Darcy surmised. “Good job we already decided to come clean anyway.” 

“Seriously though you two, cuddling up on the top of a constantly watched tower full of famous superheroes, and you’re surprised you got caught out?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Amateurs.”

“Yeah well, there’s this stupid optimistic part of me that likes to pretend personal privacy is a thing.” Darcy shot back.

“Oh that died long ago, Lolita.”

“Whatever.” Darcy frowned. “So, what now?”

“Well, certainly not talking to TMZ about anything.” Loki smirked. “Otherwise I say we just continue as normal. I had planned to take you out this evening Darcy, and I see no reason to change our plans just because of a few irritating cameras.”

“Out? Where are we going?” Darcy looked excited.

“You’ll see,” Loki said cryptically.

Loki’s work that day was even less exciting than the day before – several reporters hung around the barrier trying to tempt him over to answer some questions on either of the two articles, but he ignored them in favour of playing at antagonism with Darcy as ‘Agent Brooks’ or talking amiably with Steve, who was on ‘Loki-watching’ duty that day. Darcy was extremely bored all day, complaining that pretending to be a prissy bureaucrat meant there was very little fun stuff she could get done – she couldn’t even practise magic. She spent a large amount of time fiddling with her tablet, responding to messages from friends, family, and – on Loki’s behalf – media.

“You know,” she commented to Loki on her way back, “I reckon SHIELD might just decide they’re satisfied with things and get rid of Agent Brooks. It’s not like there’s really a lot for me to do there…”

“Of course,” Loki agreed amiably. “Things are rather dull for you, I imagine.”

“Pretty much.” Darcy nodded. “I mostly just play around on the internet, and I can do that anywhere. Not all of us get to have fun knocking buildings down you know. And don’t say it isn’t fun. Everyone in the world has a certain amount of destructive tendencies, and you actually get to use yours to rip apart a building…” She paused for a moment. “And this time you’re doing it willingly, AND with the permission of the government!”

Loki laughed. “Irreverent creature.”

“Hey, I’m serious when it matters.” Darcy defended herself. “I just… my brain runs away with me sometimes…”

“I had noticed. Fortunately, I know a rather effective way to silence you.” Loki commented, pulling her in for a deep kiss. He un-wove the spells changing her appearance as he did so, briefly pulling back to take off her Agent Brooks glasses.

Dragging her with him into their bedroom he then divested her similarly of her clothes, ripping the front of her shirt apart impatiently, rather than un-doing the buttons. “Loki!” She protested, “that shirt probably cost-mmf.” He silenced her again with a bruising kiss and vanished her suit trousers. His own Asgardian attire he also removed instantly with a flick of his fingers. “You have _got_ to teach me how to do that,” Darcy commented, fingers wandering over his suddenly bare chest.

“And have you able to remove my clothes whenever you like? I think not.” Loki laughed.

“Well, it seems unfair that you can do it to me and I can’t get you back.” Darcy complained. Loki’s lips curved in a smug smile and he pushed her hands up above her head to tie them to the bed frame.

“Yes I suppose it does doesn’t it.” He ran his lips down her neck as she tested her new bonds.

“How do you make the ropes appear?” Darcy asked.

“I have them in interdimensional pockets.” Loki replied. “But I hardly think now is the time for a magic lesson. Hmm I like this bra, Darcy.”

“Thanks I-ah!” Loki’s fingers had slipped inside the bra and pinched her nipples hard.

“Hush now, lovely Darcy.” Loki tutted. “The only sounds I wish to hear from your delightful lips are gasps of pleasure.” To emphasise his point, he reached his hand down stroke her through the thin material of her knickers, winning exactly such a gasp from her. He slid her knickers down her legs, flicking them off her ankles and kissing his way slowly back up her leg until he reached her centre and dragged his tongue torturously slowly up her slit to swirl around her clit, continuing his upward movement to kiss up her stomach to her breasts, vanishing her bra as he went.

“You better be able to get that back.” Darcy complained before Loki’s hand slid up and covered her mouth and he bit her nipple.

“Of course I can. That, however, was not a sound of pleasure. Speak again and I will stop what we are doing to punish you instead.”

“Yes Sir.” Darcy replied, grunting as he thrust himself suddenly into her. He moved against her, pulling her hips up to deepen his thrusts, hands roaming across her body until she was breathless and pleading with him not to stop. Finally, he came with a gasp, and, without pulling out of her he flopped down with his entire weight on top of her. Darcy giggled.

“Loki you weigh a ton get off.”

“I am deeply insulted by your insensitive words. I will therefore not move until you make me do so.”

“Yeah well Seidr doesn’t give me super-strength, unlike _some_ people. I’m unlikely to be shifting you anytime soon, even if my hands weren’t still tied.”

“Then it would appear you are stuck here for a while.” Loki mumbled into the pillow.

Laughing, Darcy turned her head enough to plant a kiss on his neck and then flopped back, allowing his weight to crush her into the bed. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, really. Though he would have to get up eventually or she really would have problems breathing.

A few minutes later Loki rolled off her with another groan. “We must shower.” He announced, removing the rope tying her to the bed with a touch and gathering her up in his arms. “We are not in any great hurry but we will need to leave in a little under an hour. I am glad you are not a woman who requires overly long to get ready.”

“Where we going?” Darcy asked again.

“You will find out, my little one.” Loki said. “But not yet.”

They both washed together, arguing playfully about whose turn it was under the water.

Darcy didn’t wash her hair, so she was done before Loki. She climbed out the shower and wandered into the bedroom to get dressed. He finished a few minutes later and found her pulling on a pair of jeans. Pushing her backwards until she fell onto the bed he pulled them off her again and rummaged through her clothes, holding up two dresses for her to inspect.

“You will require clothes a little smarter than jeans. Which of these do you prefer?” She pointed to the one in his right hand, a long cotton dress of electric blue, so he tossed it over, hitting her squarely in the face.

“When will you tell me where we’re going?” She asked with a sulky pout.

“First we are going to dinner. After that… well, I’m sure you will guess shortly before we get there.”

“Would you tell me if I guessed right?”

Loki threw her a scornful look. “Of course not. Though I will warn you we will likely be pestered by cameras for at least a part of the evening, as I – perhaps foolishly – booked the restaurant in my own name, so I would not be surprised if someone has tipped them off.”

“That was a bit dim. Oh well, guess your mystery woman is going to get a bit less mysterious then.” Darcy smiled. “Just be sure to compliment me when I’m ready so I feel pretty for the photographers.”

“You are always beautiful.” Loki replied smoothly, then considered. “Well, almost always… maybe not so much when you are snoring.”

“I don’t snore!” Darcy protested.

“Not usually, but you did when you had the feeding tube in at the school. It was extremely amusing.”

“Ha-de-ha. Maybe you just thought it was funny because you were so damn overtired waiting up for me for 40 bloody hours.”

“I cannot rule it out. I rather alarmed Steve by laughing for 5 minutes after a particularly poor joke he made about Thor’s armour.”

“Even gods need sleep.” Darcy nodded sagely.

“Yes and even graceful creatures such as you occasionally snore like a bilgesnipe.”

“Hey, let’s shove a tube down your oesophagus and see how you deal with it.” Darcy threw the mascara she had just finished with at his head and Loki caught it easily.

“Oh I am certain I would snore as well, but I doubt I could manage quite so great a volume as you.”

They continued to bicker pleasantly as they finished getting ready, Loki successfully convincing Darcy she was camera-ready by kissing her up against the wall for several minutes, then dropping to his knees and disappearing under her dress until her brain was too fogged with lust to feel self-conscious.

Loki teleported them to an alleyway about a block away from the restaurant – sure enough, as they approached the restaurant he became aware of several photographers waiting outside. He put his arm protectively around Darcy as they began to approach, staring intimidatingly at any who tried to come too close. Darcy waved shyly at the cameras, and he felt her nudge him subtly in the side.

“Smile Loki!” She whispered. “Trust me, if all they get are pictures of you looking cross there will be dozens of online articles claiming we are on the rocks by the time we get home this evening.”

Her comment proved to be counter-productive, as the scornful look Loki gave her in response did not help matters in the least.

“That is entirely ridiculous. You humans are ever so petty.”

“Oh please, like you wouldn’t be getting papped all the time if they introduced cameras in Asgard. They’d love you, you’d be the Prince Harry of the space-Viking world. ‘Bad boy Prince Loki caught…’ I don’t know what do bad boy princes do?”

Loki laughed and the number of cameras clicking seemed to intensify. “Magic. Bad boy princes do magic and play pranks. Both extremely undignified things you see.”

“I don’t believe you’ve ever looked undignified in your life.” Darcy scoffed with a laugh of her own. “It’s aggravating how turned out you always manage to look.”

The paparazzi were now starting to try and get their attention.

“Loki!” One of them cried, “Is this your girlfriend?”

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Another shouted.

Darcy and Loki both ignored them, though they did pause just outside the restaurant to smile at the cameras at Darcy’s suggestion.

“I read online that they tend to be less aggressive for people who co-operate with them.” She explained as they walked inside. “Like, if you totally ignore them they’ll follow you and try to get a reaction.”

They were quickly shown to their seats and sat down to enjoy their meal together. The only interruption came from a young male paparazzo who tried to sneak in to the restaurant and take pictures of them. Fortunately, they were ejected by the staff before they became overly annoying. Loki told Darcy stories of some of his pranks in Asgard whilst she laughed merrily and suggested ways in which he might adapt the pranks to use on Earth. They finished eating, and Darcy tried to insist they split the bill until Loki pointed out that he was basically living on an Asgard-funded expenses account.

“So wait, you don’t get paid for working with Jane?” Darcy asked, confused.

“I do not – you think she would be able to afford paying both myself and her regular assistant?”

“Well, no, but I never met another assistant so I figured you were it.”

“I am not. Lizzie, her regular assistant has been in America for the last two months to complete her degree, at which point I believe she will return to work as a full-time partner in the project. That is why I do not have use of the second bedroom in Thor and Jane’s apartment – it belongs to Lizzie who I have never met, and I do not feel right sleeping in a stranger’s bed – especially a lady.”

“OK that makes so much more sense. I figured you were just sleeping on the sofa because you planned to move out or something.”

“Not so – I must reside with Thor as a condition of my residence on Earth. We are waiting for Lizzie’s return before we begin looking into new living arrangements. Once Lizzie returns, I may seek out alternative employment. Useful as it is to be provided for, I would far prefer to live on my own merit.”

They paused their conversation for a moment when they stepped outside the restaurant, smiling tolerantly at the waiting cameras and walking away, Loki ensuring they were not followed before stepping into an alley and transporting them to their next location.

“So how does your Asgardian expenses thing work?” Darcy asked. “I mean, how do you exchange currency with a different planet? What currency do you even use in Asgard?”

“We use gold.” Loki explained. “Asgardian gold is the same in structure as on Midgard, only far more common. I arrived on Earth with a decent amount of gold on my person, which I was able to sell off for a tidy sum. I sold it to a trader who is now releasing it gradually into the market so as not to drive down prices. I received a lump sum on initial sale, and continue to receive a small cut of his profits.”

“Clever.” Darcy smiled. “So, where are we n-” She cut off as they rounded a corner and the lights and billboards of Broadway spread out before them. “No way! Are we going to see something?” She asked excitedly.

“We are.” Loki confirmed. “We will see the Lion King, just as you suggested.”

Darcy squealed with excitement and hugged him around the waist as they walked. “That’s amazing! Thanks Loki!”

He wrapped his arm around her in return and led her in to the lobby of the theatre. He collected their tickets from the box office as ‘guests of Tony Stark.’ As it turned out, Pepper was enough of a fan of the Lion King and other musicals that Tony had permanently reserved seats at many of the popular Broadway shows. Their seats turned out to be in prime position by the centre aisle a couple of rows back – close enough to see in detail but distant enough that they did not have to crane their necks. Darcy watched the show, just as captivated as she had been as a child by the elaborate costumes and dancing, the music she knew so well swelling up so dramatically she could almost feel it in her chest. Loki, too, found himself rather captivated – he had enjoyed the animated Disney version, but this was even more emotive, and far more beautiful than the film had been. During the interval Darcy turned to him with a wide grin.

“Isn’t it amazing?” She asked, “I was worried I wouldn’t love it as much now as I remember enjoying it when I was little, but it’s still just as good. I mean, it’s not magical in the same way, but the dancing and the singing are just incredible.”

“It is quite the spectacle.” Loki agreed. “I am much impressed by it.”

“I’m going to get us ice-cream.” Darcy decided. “What flavour do you want?”

“I will come with you.” Loki said. “Our seats are reserved; it is not as though we need to guard them.”

“Good point. Right, let’s go then, I know the queues are going to be disgusting.” Darcy complained.

They bought their ice-cream with little incident, other than a brief debate about who was paying for the ice-cream. Somehow, Darcy managed to win by slipping a few dollar bills to the vendor whilst Loki was still opening his wallet. She was still gloating about it when they sat back down with their ice-creams, the second act starting not long afterwards. During one particularly emotional number, Loki spotted Darcy trying to subtly wipe her eyes, making a note to himself to tease her for that later.

Darcy clapped enthusiastically at the end of the show, her face shining with happiness.

“Thank you, Loki.” She grinned up at him as the audience began to file out. “Really, thank you, I’ve had an amazing time.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him.

“Well, you have had a trying few days, you deserve a night off. I have also had a very enjoyable evening.” Loki lowered his voice and whispered in her ear to ensure they could not be overheard. “And it is not over yet. I intend to take you back to the tower now and ravish you until you are quite insensible.”

Darcy gave him an anticipatory smile and squeezed herself into his side, hastening their pace as they left the theatre.

“Gracious how eager you are.” Loki smiled, allowing his hand to drift lower on her back so it rested very slightly outside the ‘publicly appropriate’ bounds.

“Oh like you aren’t?” Darcy asked.

“Yes I suppose you are right.” Loki nodded in response. “I am greatly looking forward to the remainder of my evening, for I intend to spend most of it inside you.”

He took them back directly to their room in the tower, hands already sliding Darcy’s jacket from her shoulders before they disappeared from the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> I think you can guess where the next chapter is headed...!


	19. Out (And About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki have a bit of smutty fun, which ends in a very important conversation. Darcy is devious and Loki _loves_ it. Tony says something he shouldn't have, resulting in another important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in End notes, for those who want to check them.

When Loki and Darcy reappeared in their room, he wasted no time in divesting her of her of every stitch of clothing she wore, batting her hands away when she tried to undress him in return. “Be Mine again tonight, Darcy?” He asked, stroking a finger across her jaw. She nodded and he grinned darkly, hand moving from its gentle touch on her face to grip her shoulder, pushing her down to kneel on the floor. “You are to wait for me here. I should return within fifteen minutes – you may need to move around a little for your comfort, but be warned, if you are not knelt by the door, naked, wet and ready for me upon my return I will be most disappointed. And you do not want to disappoint me, do you my little one?”

“No Sir.” Darcy replied huskily.

“Indeed not.” Loki’s voice was full of dark warning. Without a further word he disappeared, reappearing in an alley near Broadway and immediately shifting to a far less recognisable form. It only took ten minutes for him to gather what he required, and he returned to Stark Tower with his purchases stored away magically. He reappeared outside the door to he and Darcy’s quarters, pushing the door open without warning and surprising Darcy who looked up in horror for a moment as though expecting someone else, relaxing when she saw it was Loki and scrambling back to the position he desired of her.

He grabbed her chin, lifting it so she looked up at him. “I would dearly love to use your mouth tonight pet, but it is likely still fragile from your ordeal… and thus it is denied me. I will punish you for this, and then use your cunt until I am satiated. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good girl.” Loki lifted her easily and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, lifting her up again and arranging her so she was on all fours. He began to stroke her exposed sex, feeling her wetness.

“I wish, my pet, for your punishment to fit the crime, as it were. As one of your holes is unavailable to me, I would like to punish you by beginning to prepare a new one for my use. This one.” He allowed his other hand to drift down over her puckered arse. “I stepped out just now to purchase a few items for this purpose.” He pulled a pack of latex gloves, a bottle of lube and a very small plug out of one of his inter-dimensional pockets, reaching round to display them to her. “I wish to begin the training of your arse for my use. I will begin with my fingers – wearing gloves so you do not have to worry about any mess, and then insert this plug, which will remain in place whilst I spank you, then use your cunt. If you are entirely set against this, speak freely and I will of course refrain, but instead you will not be allowed to come this evening. Which punishment do you choose?”

“I…” Darcy hesitated a moment… “The first one, Sir. Please begin my training.”

Loki leaned around to kiss her deeply. “Oh you even said please, there’s a good little slut.” He crooned. “Turn over I want to taste you first.” She obediently did so and he knelt on the floor, pushing her legs apart and burying his head between them for the third time that evening. By the time he withdrew she was whimpering his name desperately, her body quivering with desire. He propped himself beside her on the bed, kissing her deeply whilst he fumbled to pull on a latex glove, slathering his fingers generously with lube. She squeaked as he pushed his finger against the hole, then consciously relaxed to allow him inside. Grinning against her lips Loki probed her gently, feeling as she relaxed into the new sensation. When he thought she was ready he re-coated his fingers with lube and added another finger, feeling her tense again at the increased stretching. He murmured words of encouragement against her lips, scissoring his fingers slightly to stretch her open, shifting so he could stroke his other hand over her clitoris to add shocks of pleasure to her strange cocktail of sensations. Determining that she would be more than open enough for it now, he collected the plug, coating it generously with lube and pressing it up against her tight opening. He whispered a warning, then kissed her mouth to swallow the uncertain whimpers as he slid the plug gradually in. Finally, it was in place and he let go of the base, sliding off the rubber glove and bringing his hand up to her breast.

“It is done, my beauty.” He said. “Well done.”

She hummed against his lips in acknowledgement.

He pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, shall we continue?” He asked smoothly, though it was not really a question. “Come lie across my lap for your spanking.” He watched her face as she began to obey, drinking in her startled expression as she felt the plug shift inside her. He curled his hand around the back of her neck. “Are you well, Darcy?” He asked.

She nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Very well then.” Loki increased the pressure on the back of her neck, guiding her to lie over his knees. “I will strike you ten times. You are not to make a sound except to count them. Or of course, orange and red if you need to use them for the plug.”

“Yes Sir.” Darcy said breathily.

“Then I will begin.” Loki raised his hand and struck her lightly out of respect for the plug in her arse. She gasped as his hand fell, then reigned herself in and counted one. He kept his strikes gentler than usual, only upping the force when she still seemed to be without issue after 5 strokes. The sixth and seventh strokes were harder, and Darcy counted with her voice increasingly strangled as she fought not to make any other sounds.

He was lifting his hand for stroke number eight when he heard the word:

“Orange,” she huffed, her voice tight but calm.

Loki stopped immediately, the hand he had been about to let fall dropping to rest gently on the small of her back.

“Tell me, darling.” He took his cues from her, not attempting to change her from the position she currently rested in, and keeping his voice calm and even.

“The plug,” she hesitated, “I…”

“Darcy, love, I would rather stop this whole evening than have you in a second more discomfort than you desire. Please, whatever I can do to help, tell me and it will be done.”

“It doesn’t hurt or anything, I’m just… can I have it out, please?” Her voice was unsure, and Loki was sure if he could see her face it would be hot with wholly un-needed shame.

“Of course you may,” he soothed, stroking his hand over her hair, “Now? Or do you wish to wait a moment?”

Darcy didn’t reply for a long moment. Loki took it to mean she wished to wait a while, and did not push her, simply kept his fingers moving in her hair, trying to project calmness through the turmoil in his head screaming at him for letting her grow so genuinely uncomfortable, the fear that she might be angry at him for pushing this punishment on her…

“Now, please.” Darcy’s voice cut through Loki’s spiralling thoughts, and he turned his full attention back to her.

“Very well. Hold still, little one.”

He traced his fingers over her skin to reach the plug, grasping the base firmly between his fingers so she was forewarned when he began to pull. Carefully, paying attention to the even the most minute tensing of the muscles of her back, he eased the plug out. Uncaring, he tossed it on the floor beside the bed. It landed with a soft clunk on the carpet, and he felt Darcy sag a little against him.

“Better?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah…” Darcy began, “can… can we just carry on as we were now, as if we weren’t interrupted?”

“I…” He understood the reasoning, understood how she might want to smooth over the moment so it didn’t put a damper on the evening. The plug was just one small part of an eagerly anticipated game, naturally she would not wish the entire thing de-railed. “Yes,” he agreed, “if you are sure. But we must speak of this more later.”

“I know.” Darcy agreed, enough nervousness slipping into her words that Loki was almost ready to call off the evening and simply hold her until that edge was gone. Her next words put paid to that though, the strength in her submissive tone entirely returned. “Now, please Sir, will you finish my spanking? I _have_ said rather a lot of things that weren’t numbers…”

“So you have,” he chuckled, “But I will not add to your punishment for words spoken after a safeword. No, it will be two more for you, and then I will appreciate the lovely pink handprints I leave on your arse whilst I fuck you. As of now though, the same rules apply: Not a sound save for numbers or safewords.”

True to his word, he ensured the final two falls of his hand were hard enough to leave a stinging pink outline on the pale skin of her rear. She jerked, but he held her down with one hand, chuckling at the grunt he won of her on the tenth stroke.

When he was done he held her still on his lap a moment longer, fingers stroking over the hot reddened skin. He slipped his fingers down to dip his fingers into her hot wet centre. He stroked her there, enjoying the feel of her flesh, his fingertips sliding over her clit until she was squirming against him. He waited until she was keening with unbridled pleasure, then withdrew his hand and lowered her off his lap onto the floor where she knelt docilely.

“Are you still well?” He asked, looking at her carefully for any further sign of dis-ease. She looked calm again, and centred comfortably in her role.

“I am, Sir.” Darcy confirmed.

“Then get up and undress me.” He ordered. She complied eagerly, fingers skimming down the front of his shirt undoing the buttons one-by one, sliding her fingers sensually over his chest and pushing the shirt down his arms. Taking a hold of his belt she tugged on it lightly, pulling him to stand, then undid it and slid his trousers and boxers down together, kneeling so she could pull his socks off along with them. His naked erection thrust out in front of him, and she hesitantly took it in one hand, leaning in to kiss the end and suck it lightly, not taking in any more than the head so as not to injure her throat. Loki groaned and wound his hand into her hair, pulling her up to stand.

“You are a delightfully accommodating whore,” He rumbled, “but you test my self-control.” Hands and knees on the bed, _now._ ”

Darcy hastened to do as she was told and Loki climbed quickly on top of her, digging his fingers into her hips as he pulled her hard back against him so the tip of his cock struck her deep inside and his pelvis brushed against the marks on her rear. She gasped in combined shock and pleasure, the walls of her pussy tightening around him. The sensation brought a guttural groan from his chest, so he thrust again, pulling her hips back so he penetrated her deeply. Leaning forward he grasped her breast with one hand, the other bracing so his weight did not push her down.

“Oh Gods Darcy it feels so good to be inside you.” The hand on her breast came down to stroke her clit and she came quickly, the combined pleasure from his fingers and his cock striking her g-spot sending her easily over the edge. Her arms buckled and her face pressed down into the bed, Loki pulling out of her and rolling her over, lying on his back and pulling her to straddle him, facing away so he could admire her arse for a while as she bounced vigorously on top of him. Finally, he pushed her off him again, turning her onto her back and pinning her wrists to the bed, positioning himself at her entrance but not pushing inside her.

“Beg.” He demanded darkly.

Her eyes dark with lust, Darcy stuttered a moment and Loki moved, pulling her hands over her head so he only needed one hand to hold them, the other twisting tightly in her hair.

“I said beg.” He repeated, pulling on her hair for emphasis. “I want to hear you plead with me for the gift of my cock, you filthy whore.”

“Oh God, Loki, please, please I need you. Loki please use my cunt, fill me please I beg you Sir, please fuck me Loki!” Words spilled from Darcy’s lips with only a meagre measure of rhyme or reason, but their intended meaning was perfectly clear. She cut off with a sharp cry of pleasure as Loki finally slammed himself into her.

“I do so love to hear you beg.” He growled in her ear. “You are such a delightfully needy slut, your cunt always so very ready for me. You are mine alone to fuck and fill whenever I please, are you not?”

“I am, oh god Loki yes, I am, yours, yours oh Loki...” Darcy was, as Loki had promised, almost insensible. Feeling his orgasm approaching he pulled out of her and straddled her chest, pumping his cock with his fist.

“Open.” He bit out, “I may not be able to fuck your sweet mouth, but that will not stop me from seeing you swallow my seed."

He ran the fingers of his free hand over her lips and she obeyed, those soft lips dropping open for him to come into her mouth with an animalistic groan. His hand in her hair held her still as he spurted, but some of his cum still missed her mouth, instead spreading across her face. He used a finger to wipe it back into her mouth as she sucked the last of his cum from his cock, opening her mouth to display it to him before swallowing deeply with a wicked grin. Loki stared. She was so beautiful like this, his own wanton creature giving so freely what he had always desired.

He climbed off her and lay beside her, fingers stroking over her skin as he gazed at her warmly. Her face was dazed, and she took a moment to recover enough to roll over and stare back at him.

“Well,” She murmured, “you did warn me I’d end up insensible.” She laughed softly and snuggled in to him. “Thanks for a great evening Loki. Start to finish.”

“Truly?” He asked, sure enough that she was now grounded to hesitantly drop his confident façade. “Even though you had to…”

“Promise.” She whispered against his skin, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I wish I hadn’t though… I’m sorry.”

Loki’s heart stuttered. “No,” he ground out, “No, Darcy you mustn’t be sorry, nor wish you hadn’t done so. If you were uncomfortable, it is right that you safeworded, and that is the only route you should dream of taking. Never push yourself beyond what you enjoy my love.”

“I know, but then, I… I sort of enjoy the pushing is the problem. I like seeing just how far I can stretch my limits and what I can take… so I suppose I maybe don’t always use it as quickly as I maybe should.”

Now that he no longer had to be in control, now that Darcy’s safety no longer rested in his hands, her confidence in his composure, Loki didn’t hesitate to let the horror show in his tone.

“No. Please, for the sake of your safety, and my own sanity, you _must_ end that habit of yours. I cannot in good conscience continue to play these games with you if I do not have full confidence that they will end the _second_ you are uncomfortable. I understand the appeal of pushing yourself to the limits but I cannot bear for you to take yourself intentionally beyond them.

“You forget Darcy, I am not mortal. I have the strength in me to tear you apart and if you do not tell me when I hurt you more than is… fun… Norns, I could do you serious injury. I beg you love, _please_ , be honest with me on this. I already live in fear that I will one day go too far, that I will harm you, or ask too much and you will hate me for it…” his voice sunk to a whisper, “That you might already, because I pushed you to the point where you had to use your safeword tonight…”

Darcy had listened quietly as he spoke, anguish palpable in his tone, arms tightening reflexively around her. Her own face paled as she listened, and her hand shot up to rest on his cheek, pushing herself back so she could look at him properly.

“God, Loki, I’m so sorry.” She stroked her thumb across his cheekbone and Loki leaned into it, welcoming the reassurance that she still sought his touch. “I’ve been so selfish. I never thought about your side of the safeword thing – I always figured it was something for me, to keep me safe, I didn’t think about why it would be just as important from your side.

“I don’t hate you Loki. I promise, I would tell you if there was ever, _ever_ something I seriously didn’t want to do. Tonight has only proved to me that I'm right to trust you, because you stopped as soon as I said it, and you listened and it was perfect, really. And I promise I’ll tell you straight away in future if I’m uncomfortable or something, promise I won’t try to push it… just… God, Loki I couldn’t hate you. I love what we can do together. It makes me feel free.”

Loki looked into her eyes and saw sincerity shining back at him. It reassured him enough to tease,

“Free? Ironic given how often I’ve had you tied down so tightly you couldn’t move…”

She hummed her amusement, and he felt better. They were OK. He was sure she would tell him next time, and here she was, relaxed, just as comfortable in his arms as she ever had been.

“What was it that made you need to stop?” He asked, wanting to know now what had done wrong so they could avoid it in future.

“I don’t even know. It didn’t hurt or anything… I think there was just too much going on, it got a bit overwhelming.” Darcy admitted, cheeks tinging slightly. Loki leaned in to kiss the blush.

“Well, we do not need to do that again.” He promised, “I will dispose of the plug later.”

“No, that’s alright.” Darcy replied. Loki stared, surprised. “I think I want to try it again at some point. Maybe not for a while, but don’t get rid of it just yet.”

Loki watched her carefully, and she seemed sincere. “Very well, I will retain it.” He agreed, “But this particular game rests with you, now. You must tell me when you want to use it again.”

He watched her chew over the logic, mentally unpicking his thought process – if she was the one to suggest it, he would know for sure that she had premeditated the suggestion, and would be truly interested in trying for her own sake, rather than agreeing because it was suggested to her and she was turned on enough not to think it through. She nodded, accepting the idea and he kissed her again, this time pulling her tight against him to kiss her lazily for several minutes. Neither of them moved to progress further, they simply enjoyed the slide of their lips until Darcy pulled away, panting slightly.

“Hey, we’ve got to stop there, I’m too tired to go again and if we keep that up I’m gonna want to.” Loki snorted, and she smiled, “I wonder what the gossip rags are going to be saying about us tomorrow.”

“Oh I’m sure the pages will be full of speculation on the mysterious and beautiful woman I’ve been carting around with me.” Loki replied, kissing her forehead.

“Carting around,” Darcy scoffed. “How rude.”

“I did also call you beautiful.” Loki murmured against her hair. Laughing softly Darcy tucked her head down against his chest and let herself drift off.

* * *

Darcy sent Loki off to work alone the next morning, instead deciding to hang around the gym with Steve and re-do her fitness tests to see how releasing her Seidr had affected her physically. As Darcy had predicted, she was now able to lift more weight (though still not very much in total), and run considerably further than before the suppressors had been removed – though not as far as she could have managed back when she had been exercising more regularly. She stretched out her aching muscles, complaining to Steve about how sore she would be the next day.

“Why don’t you just get Loki to fix them for you?” Steve asked, “or ask him to teach you how to do it yourself?”

Darcy paused, fixing Steve with an expression of over-exaggerated surprise. “Steve,” she gasped, “you’re a genius! Right, I have to go get dressed for that.” She closed her eyes and concentrated, fingers swiping through the air then running through her hair so the colour changed and it grew straight. “Did it work?” She asked, opening her eyes and looking around for a reflective surface.

“It did.” Steve confirmed. 

“Awesome.” Darcy grinned. “I’ll see you in an hour or two, Steve.”

Darcy took a taxi to near the demolition site, already putting on her stiff Agent Brooks demeanour to talk to the driver. Stepping out of the taxi she made to duck under the security cordon and was stopped by Thor who held up a hand apologetically. Darcy was now stuck –  Thor must have somehow missed the memo that Darcy was posing as Agent Brooks, and she could not tell Thor her true identity here where so many would be able to hear her.

“Ah, you must be Mr Friggason’s brother.” She said in a business-like tone. “My name is Agent Brooks, I’ve been assigned by SHIELD to monitor Mr Friggason during his official appearances in New York.”

Thor hesitated. “My Brother has not informed me that he as expecting you.”

Darcy nodded, forcing certainty into her tone. “That would be because he is not. Until yesterday I spent the duration of his working hours at the site, but as of today we will instead be making spot checks at unannounced intervals.” Thor still looked uncertain so she continued. “Mr Odinson, I commend your commitment to security but I assure you, Mr Friggason will know who I am. And if he does not you are more than welcome to eject me from the premises.”

At this, Thor nodded. “Very well. With me then if you would, Lady Brooks.”

“ _Agent_ Brooks,” Darcy corrected snootily, glad that Thor’s recognition of separate Midgard accents was poor enough not to identify her poorly faked Californian accent –different enough from her usual more East-Coast accent that Thor was unlikely to recognise her voice and expose her in front of all the onlookers.

Loki did indeed recognise her, descending from where he was hovering over the crumbled remains of the building to nod formally at her, not bothering to hide his ‘disdain.’

“Agent Brooks what a pleasant surprise.” He said smoothly, with an expression implying exactly the opposite sentiment. His demeanour, more than anything Darcy had said, appeared to satisfy Thor of her veracity.

“Mr Friggason.” She returned frostily, Loki raising an unimpressed eyebrow at her changed accent. “Excuse me a moment.” She made a show of peering around the rubble and then wrote a note to Loki on her clipboard.

‘Fooled Thor, you’re rubbing off on me (innuendo semi-intended). See how long I can keep it up for?’

“If you would just fill in here please, Mr Friggason?” She asked aloud, handing the pen and board to Loki, who read her note and nodded.

“Of course Agent Brooks,” he said with a polite smile. 

They spent a few minutes falsifying small-talk and discussions of Loki’s progress with Thor stood nearby as unobtrusively as he was ever able to manage, still none-the-wiser. Then Loki decided to step things up a little, writing a note to Darcy to ‘play along.’ At her nod he set up a wide bubble-shield to block the sight of the public, adding an illusion so they would simply see him, Thor and Agent Brooks talking as they had been. He then acted as though he had forgotten about Thor’s presence, dropping the clipboard to pull Darcy close, hands cupping her rear.

“Now then,” he purred, “what was the real reason you came here?”

Darcy braced her hands against his chest and tried to act as though she, too had forgotten Thor. “Oh, like you can’t guess Mr Friggason?” She trailed one hand downwards, but had barely reached below his ribcage before Loki was violently torn away from her.

“Loki what is this treachery?” Thor growled. “Have you forgotten your Lady Darcy? Who is this slattern you dally with behind her back?” The look he shot at Darcy was so full of anger she could not help taking a step backwards. Her heel caught on a piece of rubble so she fell backwards, but Loki was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Good gracious Thor I knew you were unobservant, but this is absurd,” he laughed.

“Get away from that harlot, brother, or I will remove you forcibly.”

Loki pulled Darcy upright and held her around the waist. “I don’t think I will, Thor, you see…” With an angry roar Thor made towards them, arms outstretched to pull them apart. Loki rolled his eyes, pushing Darcy protectively behind him and flicking his fingers to freeze Thor in place. “If you would allow me to finish Thor. You are dull-witted it is true, but to be fooled by so simple a disguise? Really? That is uncommonly foolish even for you. And to think so little of my regard for Darcy? For shame brother. If I may?”

He turned to Darcy and ran his hands over her hair to remove the changes, her glasses also changed back to her normal ones.

“Darcy has been using the guise of an invented Agent Brooks to accompany me on my excursions without drawing attention to herself. She wanted to see how long she could keep you fooled for, but I am afraid I grew bored.”

“Sorry Thor.” Darcy apologised nervously. “Thanks for defending my honour though.”

Fortunately, Thor’s anger had evaporated the second their ruse was revealed, and he burst into laughter.

“It would appear my brother has found a good match in you Darcy, you played your part well.”

“We’ve been having fun with it.” Darcy smiled. “We’ve been pretending Agent Brooks and Loki hate each other.”

“Not hate, love.” Loki corrected, “I’m just cross because Agent Brooks won’t let me…”

“Loki.” Darcy elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh but wait no, I already did didn’t I? Remember, the first night when I…”

Thor interrupted him this time, clearing his throat awkwardly. Loki turned to him with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

“Yes dear brother?”

Darcy took pity on Thor and changed the subject.

“Actually Loki, I did have another reason for coming – no not that, get your hands off my bum, you horny bastard. I did gym experiments with Steve today. Good news is I’m stronger and fitter, bad news is I ache now, fix me?”

Loki laughed, but did not remove his hands. “To the first I say no, Thor’s discomfort is far too amusing to observe. You know mortals are far more accepting of open expression of sexuality, Thor, I suggest you accept it if you wish to tarry long on Earth. Perhaps even embrace it with your Jane – believe me when I say it is far more fun. Though admittedly it would remove a fine source of amusement for me should you adapt in such a way. In the meantime, I suggest you look away. Easing over-worked muscles can be a fairly hands-on business.”

Thor snorted and rolled his eyes at Loki, stepping out of Loki’s illusion-shield altogether to return to monitoring the perimeter. Loki paused a moment to gather his magic and began running his hands over Darcy’s arms.

“Oh wait, can you teach me too?” Darcy asked as he moved his hands down her back.

“Not today.” Loki replied, “Muscles are somewhat more difficult, as they are not immediately visible – you will have to start with simpler hurts – cuts, bruises and the like.”

“OK,” Darcy agreed, “so how does this work then? If you can’t actually touch the muscles, why do you have to touch me? Why not just snap your fingers and be done? You’re not even touching my skin, I have clothes on.”

“Mainly just for help focussing.” Loki explained, hands now running up her legs, lingering rather longer than Darcy thought was strictly necessary. “I could have healed you without this, but it would have taken longer. Besides which, I rather like this way.” His hands slid up her front and cupped her breasts briefly. Darcy batted them away.

“You are ridiculous today Loki, get off.” She softened her words with a quick kiss, though, reaching around to grab Loki’s bum in return.

“Hypocrite.” He sniffed. “Now, not that I am complaining, but did you have another reason to visit me today? I am hopeful I can have the rest of the building down by the end of today.”

“Yeah, actually, fancy another date-night this evening? I’m thinking Empire State Building. I wanted to do Statue of Liberty too, but it’ll have closed by then. We could go up the Empire State at sunset though – super touristy, but it’ll be really pretty… And romantic.” Darcy teased, batting her eyelashes at Loki who was looking at her as though she was mad. His face eventually split into a smile though, and he kissed Darcy’s forehead.

“You will tear my carefully crafted reputation to tatters woman.” He grumbled, but Darcy only laughed.

“Loki, you’ve spent your day single-handedly tearing down a building and throwing lumps of concrete the size of a small car around like they weigh nothing – I think your reputation as a badass is quite intact. Besides, people already think you’re romantic. Cuddling with your girlfriend on a rooftop first thing in the morning will tend to do that. As will getting all protective over a few cameras – there are lots of articles about us from last night as well. And Buzzfeed have expanded their ‘swoon’ list – I have some hilarious fan-girl stuff to show you when you get back later. I’m sorry to be bearer of bad news Loki, but the word ‘adorable’ has been used at least once.”

“That’s it Darcy, the final straw. I must end our relationship this moment.”

“Maybe I should write an article for them.” Darcy joked. “I can call it ‘you won’t believe the 5 creative ways Loki gets back at people for calling him adorable.’ I could use that picture of you and Tony.”

“Try it and I shall throw you from the top of the Empire State building.” Loki threatened.

“Don’t let SHIELD hear you say that.” Darcy replied, “They asked me if you’d ever threatened me, you know. I told them you’d threatened to turn me into a hedgehog that very morning. They didn’t seem to take me very seriously.”

“Well, perhaps they should have, who knows what I may have done to you at that god-forsaken hour of the morning you saw fit to wake me. Or perhaps I will even do it now. Hedgehogs cannot write exposés on their lovers, after all.”

“There are a few other things hedgehogs can’t do though, which maybe you’d miss at least a little…” Darcy’s pushed her hips against him and he huffed out a breath, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers.

“I suppose you are right. I will just have to suffer the gossip then, in exchange for full advantage of your feminine wiles.” Loki’s hands once again found their way to Darcy’s breasts. “Actually, perhaps a Buzzfeed article would be rather a fun way to fully reveal ourselves.”

“Oh, like offer them an interview?” Darcy didn’t bother pushing Loki’s hands away this time. “That could be fun yeah, want me to sort it?” Loki’s reply was inaudible, since his lips were now buried in her neck. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Darcy decided. “Is all the demolishing giving you a build-up of testosterone or something? You’re even more grope-y than usual.”

“You tricked Thor, and I do find your devious streak incredibly attractive.” Loki confessed. “I so rarely get to see it back in London, so your ‘Agent Brooks’ tricks are quite the treat.”

“Oh really now?” Darcy laughed, disentangling herself from Loki’s arms. “’Agent Brooks’ should probably make her escape before Mr Friggason gets caught on camera in a rather compromising position.”

Loki pouted. Darcy laughed. “Loki, you’re pouting.”

“I do not pout.” Loki disagreed, schooling his expression carefully. “If I am to be denied now then, I insist that you allow me the pleasure on my return.”

“I – that is, Agent Brooks – will be ready and waiting.” Darcy promised. She drew herself up into her stiff Agent Brooks pose after weaving colour changing spells back into her hair, and Loki allowed the illusion around them to drop.

“You know,” he commented, his demeanour entirely disinterested as though commenting on the weather. “I also rather enjoy it when you use magic. I look forward to seeing you this evening. Very much indeed.” He summoned Darcy’s clipboard from where it had fallen on the ground.

“Good day Agent Brooks. I hope you will come again soon.”

“Yes well, someone will certainly be coming.” Darcy responded. Her voice was entirely uninflected, but Loki barely held back his choked laughter at her terrible innuendo. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes told him it had been entirely intentional. 

ooo

When he returned to the tower, he found ‘Agent Brooks’ in the living room with Jane, who appeared to have no idea who she was actually talking to. The awkwardness in the room was palpable as Jane tried to maintain a conversation with the snooty SHIELD agent. Loki barely managed to push down the laughter that threatened to burst from him at the relief on Jane’s face when he and Thor entered the room.

“Thor, Loki! Welcome back, did you have a good day?”

“It was passable.” Loki answered for them both, as Thor was still staring uncertainly between Darcy and Jane. “I have finished demolishing the building, so all that remains tomorrow is to clear away the rubble and I will be finished well on schedule. Agent Brooks, I believe that is what you wish to discuss, is it not?”

“It is, Mr Friggason. If you wouldn’t mind coming with me, Mr Stark has provided us with a more private location to finish our earlier discussion.”

“Of course.” Loki threw a wink at Thor and chivalrously offered his arm to Agent Brooks, which she ignored. “I will see you later Thor, Jane.”

He swept off behind Darcy, running his hands down her sides and pushing himself up close behind her as they entered the elevator.

“So how long did you have Jane fooled for?” He asked lowly in her ear. Darcy huffed in amusement and turned to face him.

“I didn’t. Unlike with Thor, I didn’t dare try my crappy fake accent so she recognised my voice right away. We both fooled you though.” Her smile was broad and oh-so-smug. Loki was stunned for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed delightedly. He kissed her deeply, fingers already working at the buttons of her smart shirt.

She pulled away from him with a teasing wink as the elevator doors opened and pulled him by the belt towards their bedroom. Loki followed willingly, pushing her up against the door of the room and running his lips sensually up and down her neck whilst he fumbled for the doorknob. They tumbled inside and Loki immediately had Darcy on the bed, hands and lips darting across her body, clothing thrown haphazardly about the room as he showed her exactly how much he enjoyed her devious side.

He had not thought it possible to be any more turned on until he suddenly realised that Darcy had managed to magically remove his clothing. She let out a breath of relief when he looked at her questioningly.

“I was practising all afternoon to work out how to do it – I tried to copy how the Seidr moved when you removed my clothes, and I guess I got it…”

Loki redoubled his attack upon her lips, hands flying across her skin, mapping out every centimetre of his beautiful, devious, brilliant woman until her skin flamed, cries straining between her lips to match his own as they both came apart.

* * *

 

They emerged back into the lounge hand in hand a while later to find Tony and Jane struggling to explain to Thor the concept of a vacuum cleaner.

“Darcy, your hair is still all Agent-y.” Jane pointed out. “Did we get you, Loki?”

“You did.” Loki acknowledged with a nod. “I was most impressed.”

“I bet you were, you kinky fucker.” Tony contributed. Thor looked ready to jump to Loki’s defence, but subsided when Loki’s only response was to laugh and sit down in an open spot on the sofa.

“What is kinky?” He asked, confused when Darcy and Jane started giggling, Tony let out a bark of laughter, and Loki froze, looking alarmed.

“Brother?” Thor asked cautiously, “What is it about this word that distresses you so?”

Loki hesitated a moment, throwing a glare at Tony whilst he considered his words.

“The word does not bother me in the slightest, Thor. It is you I fear it will distress.”

“How so brother?”

“Tony was being indiscrete. Kinky is a Midgardian term for sexual practices that are outside of the norm. Darcy and I enjoy certain elements in our private relationship that are considered somewhat unusual on Earth, and would be frankly unacceptable in Asgard.”

“I… what? Brother?” Thor sounded confused.

“Enjoy is the right word, by the way.” Darcy put in. “We haven’t done anything without making sure both of us were into it, we’re both happy. So if you do wind up having a problem with it, to be honest I consider that Asgard’s fault, not Loki’s.”

“Shit, sorry Rudolph, I didn’t realise there was an issue there – wouldn’t have said anything if I did.” Tony was looking rather guilty. “I didn’t mean to out you to your brother.”

“It is well, Tony. You could not have known given that we had been more open with you previously.”

“I do not understand brother, is this similar to your, ah, enjoyment of male company?”

Loki sighed, dropping his forehead into his hand as Tony and Jane’s mouths dropped open. “Tony, Jane, close your mouths. Yes, I have taken male lovers before. You are of Midgard you should not be so shocked by this. I suppose you and my brother are even now on ‘outing’ me Tony. Thor, I believe Darcy and I’s relationship would be similarly taboo on Asgard, yes, if not more so. I would hope that since you were able to accept my seeking male partners, you will also take this in your stride.”

“Of course brother. So long as you and Darcy are truly happy I will make no quarrel… though I do ask you not flaunt it. I have noticed little unusual so far besides your, ah, more open demonstration of your intimacy, which I understand is not so out of the ordinary for this realm. I ask only that it continue as such.”

“Then we have no problem.”

“Indeed not.”

“Great! Thanks Thor!” Darcy smiled. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated, focussing on a nearby tablet. Whilst she was weaving her spell, Tony spoke up.

“You really are the biggest rebel ever to hit Asgard aren’t you Loki?” He asked, laughing. “Fighting the gender roles, sexual deviant, magic-man extraordinaire… was there any way you weren’t pushing boundaries?”

“Well, I was considerably better than Thor at the diplomatic side of Prince-hood.” Loki pointed out. “When important guests came to visit, they were more often seated with me than with Thor, as he would invariably manage to offend them some way.”

Thor laughed. “Loki speaks the truth.” He admitted. “No doubt he would make a far greater king than I.”

Loki’s lip curled. “No thank you. I had my taste of the throne during your banishment, it is not at all to my liking.”

“Whoa whoa wait, you don’t even _like_ ruling?” Tony looked incredulous. “What was all that subjugation junk about then?”

“Not my choice, Stark.” Loki growled.

“Oh yeah sorry.”

Darcy had finally succeeded in crafting her spell, hand reaching out then jerking back towards her as she used magic to pull the tablet to her hands.

“YES!” She celebrated by waving the tablet around above her head, effectively breaking the tense moment between Loki and Tony. “Loki we have to leave in an hour or so, but let me just show you some of those articles I was talking about earlier.”

She brought up the Buzzfeed article, somehow getting the page to highlight every use of the word ‘adorable,’ just to annoy Loki – including the comments there were 27 separate incidences of its use.

“Oh, by the way, Buzzfeed are super keen for an interview. But since we’re leaving soon they want to just email you some questions and have you email back the responses –maybe send along a few pics. What d'you think?”

“That is acceptable.”

“Great! The questions should come through soon, we can look at them together. Oh, Loki, you need to read… this. It’s amazing.”

Darcy handed him the tablet with a new page loading. Loki peered at it dubiously. It was a series of pictures of he and Darcy taken the night before – mostly at the restaurant, but one or two that seemed to have been taken at the theatre. A ‘love expert’ had analysed Loki and Darcy’s body language to determine the state of their relationship. Of course, a photo of him frowning at the cameras had been included, the author drawing damning things for their relationship from that one picture, despite all the other photos of them seeming happy together.

“Is this your way of telling me ‘I told you so?’” He asked Darcy, amused.

“A little. Also because it’s frickin’ hilarious. I always used to see that sort of article and think it was ridiculous, and now I’m the subject of one! I mean, it’s crazy!”

“Indeed.” Loki threw an arm around her shoulders. “And it would appear we were spotted at the theatre.”

“Looks like it.” Darcy agreed. “Fortunately not leaving though…”

“Hmm yes, fortunately not.” Loki agreed. “Though it might have been amusing to see what they made of it.”

“They would have made of it that you two are a pair of hornballs.” Tony put in. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, but I’m still pretty sure of it.”

Loki grinned apologetically and rose, pulling Darcy with him. “Perhaps you are right, Tony. Now, excuse us, we must prepare for our evening.”

They walked out of the room hand in hand, Thor’s voice echoing behind them. “What is a hornball?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Anal play  
> Use (and discussion of) safeword.  
> Accidental outing all over the shop.  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Kudos and comments always gratefully received :)


	20. Gold and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy go on another date. Threats are made, but Loki is _probably_ not serious (still, don't tell SHIELD, just in case). Thor produces some Asgardian booze and a fun time is had by all, until it isn't. An angry Darcy is a sweary Darcy. Loki is a bit not good but Darcy kind of likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I completely forgot to update this properly! I clicked 'save without posting' by accident last week, then forgot to upload yesterday and only noticed today that nothing had posted at all!  
> Here is a chapter with a tad of the sexytimes. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings at the end, if you like!

****Rather than teleport to the Empire State Building, Loki managed to persuade Tony to lend them one of his vehicles. Darcy gasped when she saw it out waiting for them in the garage.

“We’re going on that? Can you even drive it? I can’t.”

“Of course I can.” Loki sniffed. “I took lessons when I arrived on Midgard in case I should ever have need of the ability.”

“Huh.” Darcy stared at the motorbike. “I’ve never ridden on a motorbike before. Ooh this is going to be fun.”

Loki strode to the bike and picked up a helmet, offering it to Darcy.

“Oh yeah, I guess I have to wear one huh.” She looked a little disappointed. “I’m going to look ridiculous, but yeah, safety first.”

“I will be wearing one too.” Loki promised. “I may not need to, but it will save us being recognised whilst we ride.”

“Good point.” Darcy said, taking the helmet without further complaint and pulling it on, popping the visor up to pull a face at Loki. “How do I look?”

“Will you believe me if I say you look lovely?” Loki hedged teasingly.

“Not really. I feel like a space-hamster, this helmet is squishing my cheeks up really weirdly.”

“Yes I can see that.” Loki laughed, pulling his own helmet on. Darcy let out an irate squawk.

“See look! I was saying the other day how you always manage to look dignified… how in hell do you manage it with a bloody motorbike helmet on?”

“Must be my royal blood love.” Loki straddled the bike and pulled the key from his jacket pocket. “Just be thankful I’m not going to make you wear full protective clothing – don’t think I didn’t consider it.”

“Ugh,” Darcy groaned, scrambling onto the bike behind him. “Thanks a bunch that would have sucked.”

“I might yet make you if we have to ride again.” Loki warned. “I fancy you would look quite delectable all in leather.”

“Not half so good as you.” Darcy replied, poking down Loki’s visor so it covered his face. “I’m guessing you’re just going to use magic instead right?”

“You are correct.” Loki pushed down her visor in return. “But you may wish to hold on tight, I do not want to have to use my magic.” His voice now sounded through a small microphone somewhere near her ear – no surprises there then, that even Tony Stark’s motorbike helmets were top-of-the-range.

“Oh believe me that won’t be a problem.” Said Darcy, wrapping her hands tightly around Loki and pulling herself flush to his back. “Riding on a motorbike with your sexy boyfriend is super sexy, I’m going to enjoy this.”

Grinning to himself, Loki revved the engine so Darcy’s arms gripped even tighter around his waist as he roared up the ramp and out onto the streets of New York. The trip did not take long – Loki was a daring driver, weaving in and out of cars, ignoring Darcy’s half terrified, half excited shrieks. When they pulled up a couple of blocks from the building, Darcy held her position a moment longer before sitting back and pulling off her helmet, shaking her hair out so it fell around her shoulders.

“That was awesome! Terrifying, but super fun – I swear though, if I didn’t know you were a magical god who could stop me from getting squished no problem, I would be furious for that crazy driving!”

Laughing, Loki pulled off his own helmet, turning in the saddle to give Darcy a kiss.

“It is rather exhilarating, is it not? I think I will have to buy one of my own.” He admitted.

“Only if you also get better, less hamster-y helmets.” Darcy demanded, sliding herself smoothly off the motorbike before he could help her down.

Casting first to ensure no-one was looking, Loki vanished their helmets to call back later, and they headed together towards the skyscraper. Darcy gave her name to collect their tickets, and they were ushered to the front of the elevator queue.

“I figured what with you being kind of recognisable, waiting in a really long queue might not be the best idea.” Darcy said as they crowded into the lift with a few others. “And I’ve barely had to pay for anything this trip so far, so I splashed out on no-queues tickets – though only to the 86th floor cos a bunch of my friends came here, back when I still lived in Maryland and they told me the floor above wasn’t really worth the extra cash. I even booked us dinner for afterwards. Best girlfriend ever right?”

“When you are not busy fishing for compliments, yes.” Darcy poked him in the side in mock anger, but Loki just laughed and kissed her temple. The young woman operating the lift seemed to be working very hard to keep herself professional in the face of Loki’s presence, and barely reacted to his open affection, which rather impressed him.

They wandered around the decks, admiring the décor and peering out over the city, enjoying how high up they were. Darcy pulled out a camera with an impressive zoom feature from her bag, and they had fun for a while zooming in on people at street level and scanning the tops of nearby buildings through the viewfinder, pretending to be paparazzi themselves.

They moved to the west side of the tower well before the sun began to set, claiming a spot by the edge to watch as the sun sank below the horizon. The sky darkened and New York lit up below them. Loki held Darcy close to protect her from the breeze, lingering together as other visitors filtered away now the spectacle of the sunset was done.

They wandered around the deck in the brief lull, staring at the bright lights of the city below. With each building lit up with bright lights, Loki could almost pretend – if he allowed his eyes to slip out of focus – that he was looking at the sparkling towers of Asgard. He told this to Darcy and she stared out for a while, screwing her face up in concentration as she tried to see what he did.

“No, I give up.” She decided, after a minute of Loki laughing at her facial expressions. “I guess I couldn’t really see it properly anyway, given that I have no idea what I’m looking for.”

“I suppose not. You’d like Asgard,” Loki replied. “It is a beautiful place. The palace is made up of tall golden spires, right in the centre of the city. And the land around the city easily equals the palace’s beauty, possibly even surpasses it. There are huge mountains, and waterfalls perhaps three times as tall as this building – very dramatic.”

“When do you think you’ll be able to go back?” Darcy asked. “It sounds like you miss it a lot.”

“I do miss it.” Loki admitted. “I do not know when. I have had no sign that I am yet welcome to return.”

“Will you come visit me when you do go back?” Darcy asked, voice shy and soft. “I mean, assuming we’re still…”

Loki silenced her with a kiss. “Of course I will. And if Odin will allow it I will bring you to visit me.”

“I suppose you’d have to pop down to Earth anyway to satisfy certain preferences.” Darcy whispered in his ear. “I’ll bet you any money that having tried ‘it,’ you wouldn’t want to give it up when you get back.”

Loki laughed. “You may well be right there.”

“Hey maybe we should put that in your Buzzfeed thingy.”

“I think not. And it is our Buzzfeed thingy.” Loki corrected. “As yet, perhaps it is even more yours than mine, you have done all the organisation after all. And it would not be much of an exposé if the exposer is not involved, would it now?”

“Hang on I thought you were threatening me not to do an exposé?” Darcy laughed and poked at his chest, then squeaked as Loki picked her up, jostling her lightly as though testing her weight.

“By all means I can threaten again to throw you from the tower if you wish?” He joked, setting his face in a farcically threatening expression. “But I fear I am losing my touch, you do not look overly alarmed.”

“You wouldn’t throw me, it’d cramp your style.” Darcy explained. “Or even if you did I bet you’d catch me at the bottom. I’m pretty sure I already convinced you of the benefits of keeping me around.”

“Hmm… I suppose you are right. And you would make a terrible mess on the pavement.” Loki put her gently down, and she immediately stepped back in close to demand a kiss, hands sliding up his arms to twine around his neck.

Smiling into her lips, Loki kissed her back for a moment and then gently pulled her hands away. “I am hardly one to shy away from public displays my love, but do remember there are likely to be cameras.”

“Screw the cameras.” Darcy pouted. “If I want to kiss my boyfriend I’m damn well going to.”

“Darcy, I do believe my alleged exhibitionism is rubbing off on you. You realise of course that we could have enjoyed almost exactly the same views without even leaving the tower, where we could have kissed all the more freely?”

“Well, yeah,” Darcy huffed, “but the Empire State Building is one of THE tourist attractions in New York, it’s famous all over the world – I lived three hours away for most of my life but never came, I had to see it eventually.”

“Ah, you see my dear, that is precisely what they want you to think.”

“Well, yeah, I know, but it’s cool anyway so shut up.” Darcy nodded as though that settled the matter.

Loki planted a kiss on her forehead and took her hand, pulling her back towards the elevator. “Now, how about we go eat dinner? It is rather late now and I have been drawing on destructive Seidr all day, I am hungry.”

They rode down in the elevator, a different attendant this time having far less success in hiding their shock at Loki’s presence. His eyes darted constantly between Darcy and Loki and their joined hands. Darcy managed to ignore the blatant staring quite admirably, cheerfully filling the silence talking about the restaurant – apparently now that Loki had reminded her about dinner her stomach was in overdrive.

“It has good reviews, but then again given where it is they might well just get good reviews because of the excited tourists… though at the same time, people on those review sites do tend to be pretty blunt, so I think I’d have known if it was completely not worth going. Either way, I guess it will be a nice treat – by my standards anyway. Maybe not by Tony’s, since he’s a stupid-ionaire… or yours, I s’pose, since you’re a prince. But hey, new things right? It says it’s ‘sophisticated American cuisine,’ whatever that means – I didn’t find a menu, probably just didn’t look hard enough I’m sure there’ll be one around online. Maybe like, fancy burgers, or steak? Ooh I hope there’s steak, I haven’t had a good steak in ages.”  
  
Smiling, Loki stroked his thumb across the back of her hand, knowing she would just talk on so he could forgo a reply and simply revel in the comforting hum of her voice.

* * *

 

The following day was about as normal a day as Darcy and Loki had ever had since arriving in the States. Loki went to work at the new building site as usual, and Darcy stayed in to begin hashing out details of their Buzzfeed interview. She occasionally called in on the earpiece Loki wore to update him – she planned to do another video segment like in the Time interview to answer some of the questions, as apparently (and as Loki had admittedly seen evidenced), ‘Buzzfeed love to make gifs out of EVERYTHING.’

Sure enough, Loki arrived back at the tower later that evening to find Darcy, gleefully armed with a camera, taking video as she asked him any number of menial questions. Eventually, Loki tired of her intrusions and reached out to pluck the camera from her hands, turning it instead on her. They took it in turns asking each other questions – with frequent asides as their own conversations sparked from the answers. Finally, Darcy propped up the camera on a table and they sat down to answer a last few questions together.

Tony walked in just as Darcy was trying to explain to a bemused Loki the concept of a selfie, and why duckface was a sin.

“Oh! Bonus cameo! It’s Tony Stark, check it out!” Darcy lurched forward to wave the camera in Tony’s direction, a giggle trapped beneath her words.

“Yeah hey… camera? Who is that?” Tony asked, looking between the two. “I better not have walked in on a sex tape?”

Darcy and Loki both burst out laughing.

“I assure you Tony, a sex tape would have involved considerably less clothing.” Loki smirked. “We are conducting an interview for the Buzzfeed website.”

“Oh. Aren’t those the guys with the quiz that told us we were a match?”

Darcy nodded, her eyes lit with amusement.

“Well then,” Tony continued, “Maybe _we_ should make a tape then Loki-baby. Darcy, you can be cameraman. Woman.”

“Call me Loki-baby again Stark and I’ll hang you by your ankles from the top of the Statue of Liberty.” Loki growled playfully.

“Sorry babe I forgot that was only for in private.” Tony simpered.

“Anyway!” Darcy cut in before they could continue their game of out-weirding each other any further. “What’s up Tony?”

“Oh, yeah. Party time tonight. Loki, Thor got some Asgardian booze. I want to see what you’re like drunk I bet you’re goddamn hilarious.”  
  
Darcy looked up from closing down the camera.

“Sounds like fun to me.”

Loki considered for a moment.

“I suppose with such a high concentration of super-heroes around there is no cause for concern should I drink. It was never a problem whilst I lived amongst the Aesir, but on my travels I have occasionally had to refrain from drinking, lest my magic become erratic. That is largely in cases of a significant power-imbalance though, when it seeks to fill the vacant space around my own centre of power.”

“I didn’t get any of that except that it’s a yes. Darcy, what are you like drunk? Irritating I bet.”

“Yup.” Darcy popped the ‘p.’ “I get giggly and overly cheerful or affectionate. Kind of like normal me but MORE.”

“Not tonight I am afraid my dear.” Loki put in. “Your magic is newly freed; it would be unwise for you to lose possession of your faculties.”

“Oh…” Darcy looked disappointed for a moment but then brightened. “That’s OK, I can just laugh at you instead.”

“Right, that’s a plan then.” Tony grinned, clapping his hands cheerfully. “You’ve got an hour. Have whatever fun you’re going to have then make yourselves look pretty. Tonight is pretty chilled but tomorrow is your last day working on that building Rock-of-Ages, so there’s going to be some sort of party after. Probably a boring gala, I don’t know what, Pepper did it. Tell her off.” And he backed out the door before either of them could probe him for more information.

“So…” Darcy turned to Loki, trailing her fingers up his chest. “I only need about 20 minutes to get ready… that gives us 40 minutes to kill. What kind of fun _are_ we going to have?”

A shark-like grin spread across Loki’s face and he tackled her bodily onto the floor.

* * *

 

55 minutes later Darcy was just about ready. Sex-hair was the best hair, she decided, pulling at her messy curls. A lovebite darkened the skin just under her ear, but it was mostly covered by her hair. She had tried removing it with magic, but she could only manage a slight fade of the colour, and each time she did even that, Loki only grabbed her and held her still to replace it, nipping possessively at her skin until his mark stood out just as dark as before, then withdrawing his hands as though nothing had happened.

“What _are_ you like drunk?” Darcy asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“I don’t really know.” Loki admitted. “Last time I drank was a very long time ago, and I was considerably less happy than I am now. I like to think I will be a less melancholy drunk than I have been in the past.”

“Uh-oh.” Darcy grimaced. “If you’re a grumpy drunk, do I have permission to cheer you up with promised sexual favours?”

“Always.” Loki leered at her. “Speaking of which. I will not take you when inebriated. You know I have always had to hold back a certain amount of my strength lest I injure you – I fear if my control is loosened by whatever elixir Thor has in store for me, I may forget myself.” He paused, thoughtful for a moment, then drew her backwards against him, twisting a hand into her hair and pulling her face around to whisper smoothly in her ear. “However I would still wish to feel your cunt around me, so I have a task for you when we return home this evening. I care not how late we retire, or how tired you may be, you _will_ ride me until we _both_ find our release. As I recall, sex in an inebriated state – whilst disappointing when undertaken with an unexceptional partner – can also be quite wonderful. I expect you to show me the exceptional side or there will be a consequence. Am I clear, my delicious little toy?”

A flush rose to Darcy’s cheeks and one corner of her lips drew up in the usual half-shy, half-anticipatory smile that he saw when he pushed the boundaries of her sexual confidence. “Yes Sir, I will do my best.” She promised. He tightened the hand he had in her hair.

“You had better.” He muttered, his tone dark with implied threat. She giggled – not exactly the response he was going for.

“I like it when you act like a bit of a bastard.” She admitted, playing down her shyness at the admission with another giggle, hiding it in humour. “Even though you’re lovely, and I know you care a lot, it’s kinda hot when you act all… cold-hearted and stuff.”

Loki smiled darkly. “Good to know.” He spun her around to face him and captured her lips in a bruising kiss just as the doors to the elevator opened to the lobby where the rest of the group waited. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Right, well I think we can all guess that Loki is going to be insufferably horny when drunk. Good luck Darcy.”

* * *

 

Tony turned out to be quite correct. Within a few glasses of the strange liquor Thor had produced, both brothers were sloping slightly. Thor seemed content to cuddle Jane to his side in-between telling loud and violent battle stories. Loki was quieter, but that was more because as the evening wore on, he had gone from being cuddly like Thor, to considerably more blatant affection. His mouth and attentions were more frequently focused on the point where Darcy’s neck met her shoulder than they were on the conversation.

“Loki!” Darcy whined, shimmying out of his lap for the third time that evening whilst the rest of the group were off playing darts. (Loki had been banned to ‘give anyone else a chance of winning’ after throwing with devastating accuracy long after sobriety escaped him, and Darcy had played on for one more game then also withdrawn to join him. Barton was similarly banned along with Loki.) “Oh my God and I thought you couldn’t get any more exhibitionist.” Loki chuckled, but rather than pulling her back into his lap again he instead decided to install himself in hers.

“I am no exhibitionist my love, but what man could ever resist a beauty such as yours?” His poetic lines were a little ruined when his full weight came down on her legs whilst he pretended to swoon over her.

“Ow! Jeez Loki you’re heavy! Puny mortal over here, remember?” Darcy squawked, trailing off into a laugh. Loki turned himself in her lap so he faced her, supporting his own weight on his knees either side of her.

“You like this position don’t you?” He crooned, slurring his words slightly, bending down and manoeuvring to kiss her before she could protest. “You always seem to end up here at some point when we kiss. I suppose I see the appeal… though it works better your way round.”

At this point he did once again shift them so she was in his lap, mirroring the position he had just been in. Apparently his easy grace had not deserted him along with his sense of public decency. Rolling her eyes, Darcy allowed him to pull her lips to meet his. There was only so much affectionate god-boyfriend her willpower could withstand.

The evening passed in near constant touches and intermittent conversation. Loki’s affection was not limited to physical expression, he also whispered a constant stream of flowery compliments in her ear that might have been annoying had she not known from the tinge of humour in his voice that he was playing up his drunkenness considerably – to what end aside from his own amusement, she could not be sure. Occasionally the pretty words morphed into thrilling promises of the sinful things he wanted to do to her, for her and with her – suggestions which never failed to bring a scarlet blush to Darcy’s face that had a drunk Tony in hysterics.

When she attempted to escape to the bathroom for a brief reprieve, she emerged to find Loki outside, waiting to push her up against the wall in a darkened corner and kiss her passionately for a long moment. He fisted his hands in her hair, moving them to trap her arms against the wall when she pushed against his chest in a half-hearted attempt to stop him. Quickly, Darcy gave up and simply allowed Loki to kiss her mouth and neck, in-between his jumbled re-iterations of the orders he had given her earlier that evening. A broad smile spread across her lips in the face of Loki’s continued passion before she finally pushed him off her as his lips began to edge towards her neckline.

“In public, Loki.” She reminded him softly when he tried to protest and push her back to the wall again. He grumbled drunkenly but retreated with a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

It was on the way home that their pleasant night took an unfortunate turn. Loki and Darcy had become slightly separated from the group, wandering aimlessly ahead of the decidedly tipsy Thor and Jane, and the undeniably hammered Tony and Clint. Even Steve had been somewhat affected by the Asgardian liquor, and his steps now listed awkwardly to the side as he attempted his usual straight-backed stride. Only Bruce and Natasha remained sober along with Darcy, their eyes occasionally meeting to share their amusement at the drunken actions of their comrades.

Their only warning was a wordless shout from somewhere nearby before something struck Loki from behind, shattering across his back and scattering across the floor.

It was a glass bottle, thrown by someone from the bar across the street.

“Fuck off back to space you alien douchebag!” Someone called. “And take your little murderer-fucking slut with you.” A second bottle sailed through the air, a glint of light on glass the only sign of its trajectory.

Exaggerated though his inebriation may have been, Loki’s reactions were still somewhat dulled, so where he had already taken half a step away from Darcy towards the despicable creatures that would dare to call her such names, he was not quick enough to intercept the attack. It missed him by a wide margin, but the broken edge of the bottle struck Darcy in the forehead leaving a jagged cut just above her eye. She cried out with surprise as she was hit, then swore inventively as blood began to flow down her face and the pain of her injury registered.

Her pained voice had Loki jerking immediately back towards her, the angry men forgotten – though not for long, as he spotted in the corner of his eye an enraged Tony and Steve, surprisingly backed up by Agents Romanoff and Barton descending on the culprits.

Darcy, however, was not seeking him out for comfort. Instead, her hot temper rose to the fore.

“Fuckers!” She shouted. “Ow God that hurts. You bastards!” She pushed a hand over her eye, trying to stem the flow of blood and marched towards the group, now cowering under Tony’s angry stare. “First things first, Loki didn’t want to do those things. Yeah they were awful, but he had no more control over his actions than any other puppet on a string. Second, you ignorant dickwads, I am no-one’s slut. I don’t need the approval of some drunk, closed-minded, middle-aged loser about who I choose as my boyfriend. Thirdly, fucking OW you fuckwits, don’t throw fucking glass!” Loki pulled her gently away before she could continue her tirade, leaving Tony and the other Avengers – one of whom was looking alarmingly green – to deal with the group of delinquents. Her anger had now manifested itself in tears that ran down her face and mixed with the steadily flowing blood. He wiped the tears tenderly away from the clean side of her face, then pulled a towel out of thin air and began to use it to dab carefully at her injury, clearing the blood enough to check for glass in the cut.

“Loki I know you’re tipsy, but if you can do that, can’t you just heal it?” She asked, whimpering slightly as the adrenaline wore off.

“No,” he answered regretfully, pressing the towel against her forehead to stem the blood flow. “I can perform a simple summoning with no issue – if my magic escapes me and I only produce half a towel it is no problem. But I would not dare work a spell on something so important as you when I am inebriated.”

“Oh… fair enough… will it already have started to scar by the time you’re sober? Cos so help me Loki, if I end up with two face scars in two weeks cos of you and your damned inconvenient magic-outages, I will find a way to give you a matching set, godly healing or no. Dammit man, you’re ruining my face!”

“You are as lovely as ever, my Darcy, scars and all.” Loki pressed his lips to the scar still left from the release of her magic. “But fear not, this time I should be able to heal you before there will be any visible scarring.”

“Mmkay,” Darcy hummed in his arms. “Can we go back then? I need to find something to put on this before I bleed all over my nice shirt. Hey Loki, can you get blood out of silk?”

“Of course.” Pausing only to swipe his lips softly over hers, Loki pulled Darcy up from the ground and into his arms. As he predicted, this quickly enlivened her. She wriggled in his arms and demanded to be put straight down, but Loki only kissed her silent each time she began to protest. “You have a head injury my dear. Can’t risk you falling over like some drunkard now can we?” He joked, adding a stumble for effect that was somewhat less controlled than what he might have pulled off when sober.

He turned back to nod goodnight to the Avengers, noticing absently that one of the men now seemed to have an unfortunately bloody nose, whilst Tony was being restrained by a stern-looking Steve.

* * *

 

The following morning when he woke, Loki rolled over with a groan and immediately reached for his magic to soothe away the hangover throbbing at his temples. As soon as that was done, he woke Darcy enough to remove the large band aid over her forehead, and brush his fingers over her brow, leaving only a smooth expanse of skin where her wound had been.

“Thanks Lo.” She hummed sleepily, without opening her eyes. “Any scar?”

“None. You are perfect as ever.” Loki replied, now stroking his lips across her skin. Darcy snorted, but otherwise stayed half asleep. This was not good enough for Loki, who was after something more of a reaction from her. He had rescinded his orders the previous night, as too much movement – such as the vigorous motion needed to ride them both into orgasm – might have restarted the bleeding from her forehead. Now though, she was healed, he was feeling lazy, and rather fancied watching his Darcy move on top of him.

“You recall my order to you yesterday evening?” He began.

“Yeah… but you let me off.” Darcy whined, sensing where he was going.

“Indeed, due to the risk of your bleeding all over the sheets.” Loki replied. “Since that is no longer a valid concern, you had best get on with it my pet.”

Darcy grunted, still not entirely awake and instead tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets covering them.

“Oh I think not.” Loki growled, amused at her sleepy behaviour, but layering his voice with false anger. He slid his hands around her hips and lifted her easily from the bed, positioning her pelvis over his erection and lowering her down onto him. She was not yet wet, so the motion chafed a little for both of them. Loki let go of her, his hands dropping to his sides so simple gravity forced her down further, her hands flying up to brace against his chest as she winced slightly, a gasp hissing from between her lips. He could see the light of arousal at his heavy-handed treatment building in her eyes though, slowly chasing away the dullness left from her sleep.

“Move.” He ordered emotionlessly, bringing his hands up to cross behind his head. “I will already be punishing you this evening for forcing me to take matters into my own hand to see you follow my commands. Do not make it worse.”

Darcy sucked in a breath and moved experimentally on top of him. She certainly hadn’t been lying when she said she was turned on by his more heartless demeanour: He could already feel the increased slickness in her movements, and within a few moments she was wet as ever so he moved smoothly in and out of her pussy as she bounced on top of him. The speed and energy of her movements increased as she woke up further and began to try in earnest to work him to his peak.

One hand stayed against his chest, but the other dropped down to play around his balls, trying to find an angle where she could stimulate him without interrupting her motion. After a few false starts, she pulled herself off him and turned around so she faced away from him, giving her a far more convenient angle to work with.

Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her on him and around him, trying to resist his orgasm as long as possible to draw out her task.

“Remember I also desire your own climax,” he strained out, as he felt himself approach. “I will be most displeased if you deny me.”

As he expected, she slowed her movements in surprise, turning her head back to look at him.

“Can’t I finish you, and then touch myself for you?” She asked cautiously, knowing from the tautness of his voice that he was already close.

“No.” Loki responded, giving her a cruel smirk when her expression froze at his unexpected refusal.

Darcy turned herself back around so she faced him and tried to bend to kiss him, but with a supreme act of will he turned his face away, feigning disinterest. “Get on with it.”

She leant back and rotated herself on top of him, hunting for the perfect spot inside her. Loki’s orgasm had faded somewhat in the brief pause in her movements, but as she began to move again he felt it come roaring back. She was uncoordinated at first, struggling to match her movements over his body with the rhythm of her fingers strumming over her clit. After a moment though she fell into a pattern, which was quickly lost again as her body began to shake with the onset of her orgasm. Loki now leant his head back forcefully on his hands, holding himself back so he did not reach out to caress her and ruin the aura of indifference he had created. He came just before she did, restraining himself to no more than a heavy exhalation as he spent himself inside her. She followed, quivering as her energy finally gave out and she collapsed onto his chest with a tired and exhilarated cry.

He pulled her off him and climbed out of the bed, kissing her damp forehead and brushing his fingers over her naked form, then walking alone into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. He left the door pointedly open, but did not look back. The bedsheets rustled behind him as she sat up in bed, but to his surprise she did not immediately join him in the shower – instead, he stood alone under the hot water for nearly 5 minutes before her footsteps padded across the floor. She paused in the door to the bathroom, a sheet wrapped around her slight form. It was this hesitation that brought Loki’s full attention to her, and he turned to see her looking at him with unusual caution.

“Are you not joining me?” He asked pleasantly.

“I wasn’t… um, I… yes?” Her statement came out as a question and he suddenly realised where her uncertainty came from.

“Come here you silly creature,” he ordered, opening his arms wide. Darcy dropped the sheet and stepped into the circle of his arms. Loki held her face gently in his hands, thumbs stroking over her cheekbones. “I merely played a part. I… you said before, you enjoyed the fantasy of detachment. In truth it took all I had not to break my façade, you were wonderful, a treasure.” He pressed an affectionate kiss to her lips, enjoying how her mouth curved up into a small smile under his.

“Sorry.” She murmured.

“Do not be sorry. If anything it is me who should be apologising – perhaps I should have warned you.”

“Maybe.” Darcy agreed. “That was actually really hot, but I’d only just woken up so yeah… and after you went away all the paranoia got going, that maybe I’d actually just pissed you off somehow last night, and you weren’t talking to me, or whatever.”

“Silly creature.” Loki said again.

“Yeah.” Darcy smiled at him. “Maybe just give me a little more warning in future yeah? Or make sure you come back afterwards to get me…”

“Perhaps a trigger-word?” Loki suggested, “To let you know I am beginning a scene, without making it so explicit as to ruin the mood?”

“Yeah, that could work.” He could hear a small smile in her voice, as she considered his suggestion.

“Perhaps, in keeping with our traffic light system I could simply use ‘green?’” He suggested, “It has served us well thus-far so I see no need to overcomplicate.”

“Yeah… though…” Darcy paused, and Loki couldn’t help but stumble,

“If you do not wish to do so again, you need only say.”

“No no, I’m just thinking… I kinda feel like this is overkill but I also don’t want to go weird on you again… I mean, I _definitely_ want you to do that again, just… I don’t know, insecurities still happen sometimes.”

“Something we will certainly be attempting to reduce in the near future.” Loki promised. “But yes, when necessary if the beginning of a game is not obvious and previously discussed… unless we agree on something new, or an alternative for a particular scene, I shall inform you when we begin something with green.” He paused, thinking again of her admission to insecurities. “If nothing else, did my embarrassingly demonstrative behaviour last night not reassure you somewhat of my care for you?”

This easily drew a giggle from Darcy. “My God Loki, you were hilarious. Please get drunk more often, I loved it!”

Loki snorted. “I think not. I dread to think what sort of photos were taken of us last night.”

“Hey, no-one to blame but yourself… and maybe your brother for bringing the booze.”

“And you for being so deliciously tempting.”

Darcy giggled softly, music to his ears. “Yeah, but I can’t really help being fabulous can I?”

Loki chuckled and reached up, shifting the showerhead so she was suddenly drenched and sputtering.

“Indeed not, just look at you now,” he teased.

“Oh shut up.” She retorted, cupping water in her hands and throwing it in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Drunk Loki gets a tad pushy, (but knows when to stop).  
> Violence/small amount of blood.  
> Swearing - a lot. (Darcy is mad, and oh boy does she not hold back).  
> Bad BDSM (followed by discussion of what wasn't great and how to fix it).
> 
> This scene was really interesting to write, because it was originally intended to happen exactly as they planned it, in the evening with Loki tipsy and lazy, but dirty talking a mile-a-minute.  
> Then the bottle thing popped into my head, and the rest developed from there. Loki and Darcy aren't well educated on some of the deeper consent issues that can come with fetish stuff, so they're just kind of bumbling through - if in an intelligent, communicative way... they just forget that sometimes and have to do the communication bit afterwards. They'll get better, but it's a work in progress!
> 
> Chapter length may be getting a little less consistent from here on out, with some of them being shorter than is currently my norm. Will hopefully generally be around 3-4000 words, with a few longer where needed. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos always appreciated :D


	21. Half-Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the public eye is not all fun and games, and sometimes things get... misinterpreted. Darcy and Loki both have a run in with the press. Darcy tells some hasty lies and, naturally Loki likes that... Likes it enough to leave his mark under Darcy's dress when they're all dolled up for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapters from now on. Smuttiness again in this one... They're still in early days of the relationship (a.k.a. the honeymoon phase), really, so it's not so surprising they're _constantly_ getting it on!

Several hours later, Loki and Darcy were back at the tower. Darcy was in first, so she sat on the sofa, waiting. Loki wandered in a few minutes later than usual, looking slightly shell-shocked.

“You mortals and your cameras are exhausting.” He accused. To his surprise, Darcy did not roll her eyes and contradict him, rather nodded tiredly.

“Bet my day was crazier.” She said, dropping her head onto his shoulder when he sat down next to her.

“You went shopping. What could possibly have happened to top being virtually mobbed by upwards of 50 reporters?”

“Did you actually talk to them? No? Didn’t think so or you’d know exactly why my day was so exhausting. I was accosted by one reporter who asked me what I had to say about rumours that you were abusing me.” Darcy’s tone was flat, a vague hint of amusement as she anticipated his violent start, raising her head from his shoulder so she could look him in the eye.

“Abuse? Surely they could not have been speaking of our… I do not believe I can think of anyone who knows about it who would betray such information… perhaps Barton?” Loki almost lost himself in speculation, already half-forming revenge plots, but Darcy’s response quickly pulled him back.

“No, no don’t worry, nothing to do with that, thank God – though that was my first thought too, that someone had told them we… Well, fortunately, the reporter realised I didn’t have a clue what she was talking about and showed me… hang on.”

Darcy pulled a Starkpad out of the bag next to her and opened Youtube. The tablet was already on the page, so she turned it to show him it was a video by what looked to be a ‘celebrity gossip’ channel, obviously pieced together from mobile phone footage. First it showed their more passionate kiss outside the bathroom in the bar – Loki looked almost violent in his heated assault on her lips, especially when he pinned her arms against the wall to stop her pushing him away. The video commented briefly on this, then switched to a clip of their conversation after Darcy had been hit by the bottle. The sound was fuzzy, but with the lip-read subtitles someone had added, the details of their conversation were easily understandable.

“I said something about how I had two facial injuries in 2 weeks cos of you, or I’d better not get a second scar on my face cos of you, and, well,” she scrolled down to the comments to show him. “People are speculating wildly that you are beating me, which is why I wasn’t seen out in public before.”

“I see…” Loki took the tablet from Darcy’s fingers and picked through the comments himself. “So how did you respond?”

“Well,” Darcy looked a little sheepish, “the first thing I did after looking at the video was laugh. I mean, all I could think was ‘oh if they only knew.’ But then I spun them a story, which you’re going to have to back me up on. I think it’s a pretty good one, but if not… well, it’s too late now!”

“Go on…” Loki tried not to let his nerves show – Darcy was intelligent, but not an experienced weaver of lies.

“So, I basically told them that I couldn’t say too much because it was SHIELD-related, but I was seriously injured during an experiment I was helping you with, a freak accident I said – no-one to blame, just one of those things. And then I said that it left me unconscious, and then too sensitive to magic for you to be able to heal me straight away, so I was out for a few days, and my cut had already begun to form scar tissue before it was safe for you to heal it. I pretty much told them about what happened when we unlocked my Seidr, but left out the Seidr. I sort of tried to give the impression that it was something to do with that ‘project’ you were working on before you started working with the foundation, without actually saying it.”

She went on to explain the timeline she had roughly given the journalist – injured on Tuesday afternoon, unconscious for a couple of days, woke up early hours of Friday morning and was healed on Saturday evening in time for them to be spotted at Stark Tower together on Sunday morning. Loki considered carefully. There did not appear to be any glaring errors – again, anyone who knew the truth could almost certainly be trusted not to give the game away. The involvement of SHIELD in the story, provided they did not see fit to refute it, was useful as it meant they could remain nebulous on the details without drawing more than the usual conspiracy theory-type speculation. Not bad for a story made up on the fly.

“We will have to confirm with someone that SHIELD are willing to back it up, but it is a good story.” He decided, amused when Darcy’s face lit up at the approval. “I believe I have mentioned before how much I enjoy witnessing your devious side, have I not?”

Darcy nodded, pupils dilating as she caught where Loki was leading them.

“Um, yeah you might have said something like that…”

“Well, I rather fancy taking my wily woman into the bedroom and ravishing her senseless… what say you?”

“I await your pleasure, my Prince.” Darcy retorted. Loki stopped, her words sending a jolt of arousal running through him. After a beat of stunned physical incoherence so quick he doubted Darcy had even noticed it, he swept her up into his arms and hastened to the bedroom, whispering filthy promises into her ear.

In the bedroom he closed the door and checked it was still magically silenced, before setting Darcy carefully on her feet.

“Strip.” He ordered. “Slowly.”

Darcy’s fingers moved to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up teasingly slowly, bunching the fabric to reveal her stomach and ribs, finally pulling it up and over her head, tossing it away. Loki stared hungrily at her as she unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down her legs to reveal her matching undergarments.

“These are new?” Loki asked, reaching out to toy with the strap of her bra, a creation of satin and lace that displayed her breasts beautifully. Darcy nodded. He slid one strap off her shoulder and stepped away. “Show me then.” He motioned with his finger that she should turn, and she did.

“Very nice.” He crooned, running his eyes down her body and back up again. “Now, take it off. I want you naked and at my feet.”

Darcy obeyed quickly, kneeling on the floor next to him. She kept her head down, but flicked her eyes up towards him, uncertain of whether she was supposed to be looking at him, or taking a more servile pose. Smirking, Loki crouched in front of her and lifted her chin with one finger, his other hand pushing her legs further apart then running teasingly up her thigh before he withdrew, standing back up to his full height.

“Last night, my darling, in response to those disgusting creatures who hurt you, you attempted to claim that you were no-one’s slut. A ridiculous claim. I understand why you lied to those men, but I still intend to make you regret your attempt to deny that you are indeed someone’s slut. Mine. My lovely little whore.

“Now, _my_ slut. I believe this morning I resolved to punish you, did I not?” He asked, pausing for her reply.

“You did Sir.” Darcy responded.

“Excellent.” Loki’s grin was shark-like. “Now, my little Darcy, kneeling so beautifully at my mercy, what am I to do with you? How about a little… abuse?” Darcy giggled softly, and Loki slapped her cheek gently. It was really only a mockery of a slap, barely strong enough to move her, and certainly not enough to leave a mark.

“Yes,” he chuckled at her unimpressed look, “That is it for your face – somehow I do not think it wise to put a mark on your pretty face given recent speculation. I could simply heal you of course… in fact I could do any number of wicked things with no-one being any the wiser, but not tonight, I do not think. I have a different area in mind.”

Winding his hand quickly into her hair he pulled her up and onto the bed. He arranged her carefully so she was knelt on the bed, her hands bracing against the headboard. Without telling her, he employed a thread of Seidr to keep her from removing her hands, revelling in her soft ‘oh’ of surprise when she tested her new position and found she could not move from it.

“Now then,” he spoke almost conversationally. “We must both suffer through this charity event tonight. I would rather like you to have a constant reminder of my punishment throughout the affair, so you recall when we return here that nothing less than absolute obedience will be tolerated. I am going to spank you until I am satisfied that you will be feeling it for the rest of the evening. I have, as always, silenced the room, so you may squeal and beg and plead all you like, but I will not be stopping for anything less than Orange or Red, which you are to use _immediately,_ should you feel even the least need. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir, I promise I will.”

“And you accept my proposition?”

“Yes, Sir.” Darcy’s breath was shallow, her voice husky with anticipation.

Loki decided to wait a moment and torment her before he began, so as she shivered in anticipation of his first blow, he instead slid a finger inside her already wet centre, pumping in and out until she stopped squirming, then dropping a hand hard onto her arse just as she grew complacent.

Darcy jerked away from his hand, a cry splitting her lips as pain blossomed out from where Loki’s hand had fallen. Loki gave her no respite, instead layering a second smack straight on top of the first, then quickly moving over to the other side, relishing the sharp slap of his hand on her pale skin.

Pale as she was, her skin had already begun to redden from the first two blows, but Loki knew from previous games that it would take a good deal more attention for her to be left with more than a quickly fading blush. And so he continued, alternating where he struck, along with his rhythms so Darcy was kept on edge, never quite able to predict the next fall of Loki’s strong hand.

Darcy had moved from surprised cries, onto quiet moans, to gasps, and finally begging. The inside of her head was beautifully chaotic, lost in a whirlwind of sharp pains that somehow became pleasure.  All surrounded by the darkly satisfying knowledge that Loki was setting out to leave his mark on her, to leave her a reminder of their games, a reminder that she was his to play with. She heard the pleading words tumbling from her lips, never quite sure if she was begging him to stop, or begging him never to stop… perhaps both, she thought in that non-coherent way that ideas form when pushed. A few times he checked her safewords, but she could not have been further from wanting the ordeal over… she begged him to stop precisely because she wanted to be ignored. She didn’t want to ‘let’ him punish her, she wanted him to do it regardless, because he wanted to and because, oh did she want it.

Her core ached with arousal, wetness pooling between her legs until she could barely focus on anything else. And then suddenly she was full, Loki pausing in his assault on her arse to bury himself deep inside her pussy. Her position meant he pushed against areas deep inside her that sent waves of pure feeling coursing through her. As Loki pulled out and thrust himself back in again, his pelvis crashed against the tortured skin of her rear and she gasped in an indecipherable mixture of pleasure-pain, signals combining until she struggled to tell the two apart.

Loki now released her hands, pulling her back so she rested against his chest and pausing there a moment, teeth nipping at her ear.

“I am not yet done with you my love, but the sight of you, oh the sight of you, red skin still pushed so enticingly out for me, your head thrown back as you begged me to keep going even as you called for me to stop. And your sweet cunt, oh Gods so wet, like I have never seen. Had I needed any further proof of how you enjoy my mistreatment my toy, that would have been enough. So I had to have you, you see. Had to take what your body, your entire being was offering up to me. You are mine to cherish, to punish and to fuck whenever I desire, and oh how lucky am I.”

Darcy’s lips were moving silently, begging for something, though she could not possibly have specified what. Fortunately, Loki seemed to know, and finishing his filthy whispers he pushed her violently back down, falling on top of her prone body and rutting wildly into her. He lifted her hips up with a calculatedly bruising grip to pull her back onto him so he could push himself even deeper. Then one hand was gone from her hip, striking her sensitive arse hard enough that she cried out, the pained yelp turning to a pleasured moan in the same breath.

He continued to torment her flushed skin, sure now that he had done enough for her to be feeling him all evening, but enjoying the way she danced beneath him with each impact far too much to stop altogether. Instead, he began to alternate the smacks with long, soothing strokes of his hands, occasionally raking his fingernails across the sensitive skin so she jerked deliciously against him. Finally, his finish hit him with devastating strength, and he dropped his body onto hers, biting into the skin of her shoulder as he pumped frenziedly, finally coming with a shout, his voice shuddering uncontrollably.

“Gods yes, Darcy… oh, Darcy yes…”

His vision hazed, then cleared and he rolled Darcy onto her back, claiming her lips briefly, then watching with delight as his quick fingers brought her to her own enthusiastic orgasm. She called his name like a prayer, before her muscles seized and her breathing momentarily stopped, mouth open in a silent cry as she came, gushing over his hand and the sheets.

They lay silently for a brief time, unmoving as they slowly anchored themselves back in the real world.

“Wow.” Gasped Darcy, still short of breath. “Way to get me worked up.”

“You were rather spectacular, weren’t you…,” Loki mused, bring his fingers to his mouth to taste her, laughing when her nose wrinkled slightly.

“I believe I have been more than successful in my goal for this affair.” He mused, pushing Darcy over so he could check whether the marks were fading.

“Well, it certainly feels like it… I damn well hope it’s up to your standards cos good as it was, I couldn’t go for round 2 right now!”

She winced, then giggled as Loki stroked a finger over her rear.

“Oh yes,” He cooed, smug satisfaction in every syllable. “You’re going to be really quite sore this evening my pet.”

“Damn straight I am…” Darcy grinned reluctantly back at him.

“Hadn’t you better thank me for it then?” Loki prompted, levelling Darcy with an imperious stare.

“Oh, yeah.” Darcy rolled quickly over so she hovered over his chest, her bright eyes soft with her submission, narrowed at the corners in an easy smile. “Thank you, my Prince, for disciplining me so effectively. I will carry the marks with pride, as a reminder that I _am_ your slut, and must submit to you when, and where you demand it.”

“Beautifully phrased my love.” Loki grinned, lifting a hand and pulling her head down for a brief kiss. “I shall most certainly have you calling me that again.”

Darcy giggled. “Yeah I thought you might like that. If you ever want to be ‘Your majesty’ or whatever for an evening, feel free to give me a yell… I am but your servant, my Lord.”

Her words were half mocking, but the tempting offer was still made in seriousness and Loki could not help but love her for it.

His thoughts stuttered to a stop… love her? Surely not so soon? Pushing the thoughts to the side he instead rolled himself so he loomed over Darcy, who blinked up at him as though not quite sure when she had ended up on her back.

“Well, my _slave,_ ” he drew out the word, laughing when her eyes widened at his use of the word. “I will be taking that proposal.”

Darcy’s eyes glazed over as her mind conjured up what Loki hoped were wildly erotic fantasies. He tracked the thoughts as they ran across her expressive face – he thought he could pinpoint the exact moment that her mind turned away from fantasy and back to its usual state of curiosity.

“Loki… do you actually have slaves in Asgard?” She asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Not really, no, but there is a system of bonded labour… and, ah…” Darcy wasn’t going to like this one. “Arranged marriages and paramours are fairly common… and do occasionally overlap with bonded labour.”

“OK, so the fact that it overlaps is disgusting and I could get myself very angry about that… but then, I already knew Asgard was sexist to a certain extent, just not to… well, not to that level. Don’t look so worried, I’m not about to go off on one right now… I’ll save that for if I ever get to see it for real.”

“I somehow both eagerly anticipate and dread such a visit.” Loki quipped. “Asgard would suit you ill.”

“Like it suited you ill.” Darcy responded. “Earth’s more your style, right?”

“I suppose it is, yes. But Asgard will always be home.”

“Oh no I get that. Just like my home is a little no-where town where nothing really happens, but it’s still nice to go there because it’s familiar, and… yeah, just home.”

“We will be going to visit your family when we return, will we not?”

“Mmhmm. Mum’s already trying to pin me down for a date.”

“Just find one when you are available, I am sure Jane will be willing to give me time off – especially since we are expecting Lizzie to be joining us very shortly, so really, I will be unnecessary.”

“Oh right yeah I forgot about her – so what _are_ you going to do when she’s back?”

A small frown pulled at the corners of Loki’s lips.

“I am uncertain. If I can find a way to acquire medical texts from Asgard then perhaps I might look into healing. There is much that can be done with magic. Perhaps I could even work further with the Maria Stark Foundation… I do have considerable amends still to make.”

The smile Darcy gave him was proud, but tinged with a strange sadness in the tightness around her eyes.

“That would be a good thing to do… But then you’d have to be over here… that’s a long way…”

Loki nuzzled into her neck. “Don’t worry little one, I would still be sure to see you regularly. I am not the least willing to give up my precious toy over something so petty as an ocean.”

“Whatever would you do without someone to order around occasionally?” Darcy teased.

“Exactly.” Loki nodded, kissing her nose. “Now my darling, perhaps we should start getting ready for this event? I look forward to displaying my radiant girlfriend to all and sundry.”

“Not too much though Lo, I’m not the point of this evening, you are.”

“I am not. The foundation is, the work I did with them. But you are right. Tony tells me I can expect a lot of reporters on the way in – and that I will be expected to answer questions – might I suggest we both refuse to answer questions of a personal nature? Only giving responses to questions related to the foundation might help take the focus away from my having a girlfriend, and onto the more important matter.”

Darcy pouted. “Are you saying I’m not important?” She whined mockingly.

“That is exactly what I am saying.” Loki responded smoothly.

“Dickhead.” Darcy responded maturely, rolling out of bed and walking stiffly to the bathroom, wincing slightly as her bruised rear made itself known.

“You’re going to have to walk better than that this evening or people might guess what we’ve been up to.” Loki chuckled. Darcy’s only response was to jauntily flip him the bird over her shoulder and close the bathroom door, leaving Loki laughing at an empty room.

* * *

 

Loki stepped out of the car first, turning to offer a hand to Darcy as she followed him out into a maelstrom of shouted questions and camera flashes.

“Thanks.” She whispered, “Getting out of cars gracefully is just impossible… still, at least I managed not to flash anyone.”

“Yet.” Loki grinned. “You still have plenty of opportunity. A whole evening.”

“Wow thanks Loki, real encouraging.” Darcy poked her tongue out.

“I jest my love, you are grace and beauty in mortal form.”

“Don’t exaggerate Romeo. Now, come on, let’s face the music.”

They turned together, Loki’s hand resting on Darcy’s waist, holding her close to his side. He was not quite sure if he was doing this for her sake, or for his – she was considerably less accustomed to being in the limelight, whereas Loki at least had an extended lifetime of presenting himself in courts across the realms to fall back on. He could not deny, however, that he was nervous, and Darcy’s warm body tucked against his side gave him some reassurance, her sweetness a defence against the aggressive glamour of their current surroundings.

Tony had cornered him earlier in the evening whilst Darcy was still in the shower to give him some advice on how to handle the press on the way in. Loki had dutifully passed this on to Darcy so they could discuss their own strategies. The plan was to give one interview together, and then Loki would give one alone whilst Darcy either went ahead inside or spoke to someone herself.

Various reporters were lined up along one section of the carpet, and Loki looked carefully at a few – eyes sliding quickly away from the woman who had asked about his love life at his first press event – her suit was even more garish than the last time he had seen her. Instead, he guided Darcy with him to talk to a man who was stood calmly by the side of the carpet, watching the arriving guests closely for an opening. When he noticed them heading in his direction the man enthusiastically beckoned them over. They stood briefly for a picture, then began their interview. The man was respectful, and willingly agreed to keep his questions related to the purpose of the evening.

Loki fielded a few of the usual questions about how he felt about his attack looking back and what it had been like to go to the crisis centre and see some of the worst hit victims. The story Darcy had given in her interview earlier in the day had clearly already made the rounds, as the reporter asked about the double emotional impacts of the visit to the crisis shelter and Darcy’s critical condition following the ‘accident.’ It was not strictly to do with the fundraising evening, but Loki decided it lent enough context to his presence for it to pass as a relevant question.

“It was difficult,” he admitted. “I was reluctant to leave Darcy’s bedside whilst she was still unconscious, but my visit to the Maria Stark Foundation was obviously of huge importance, and I knew Darcy would have wanted me to go.” Darcy, stood next to him nodded with a soft smile. “Darcy has been very understanding of my commitment to working with the Maria Stark Foundation,” Loki continued, “and being without her support for those few days, being so very scared for her own health – that was not easy.”

“I was gutted when I woke up and found out I’d missed it.” Darcy added, “I came with Loki to New York specifically so I could support him with all the fall out we knew would come from his statement, and to find out that I hadn’t been there for possibly the hardest moments of the trip – that I’d even been an added emotional stress… well, I wasn’t happy was I love?”

“Indeed not.” Loki agreed easily, with an amused smirk.

“I may have sworn a little.” Darcy confessed to the reporter.

“Copiously, my dear.” Loki clarified, bending to avoid the elbow she tried to dig into his ribs.

The reporter waited patiently for their teasing each other then moved on to ask Darcy for her opinion on Loki’s work with the foundation.

“Oh I think it’s great.” She enthused. “I know a lot of people are angry about his involvement in the attacks, and they totally have a right to be, but – and I hope he won’t get too mad at me for saying this –” Loki huffed in amusement “– I’ve been behind the scenes, seeing how difficult it’s been for him to face up to all this, how, sorry Loki, frightening really, it’s been for him so I’m just so proud of him for not just being able to confront the evidence of what the Chitauri made him do, but also to actually start doing something about it. He could have just hidden himself away and pretended it never happened, or avoided responsibility altogether. After all, it _wasn’t_ actually him behind the attacks, he never _wanted_ to commit those crimes in the first place. It would have been so easy for him to wash his hands of it and move on, but he didn’t. Even if people still don’t like him, there’s no denying how brave he’s been.”

Darcy spoke passionately, her sentences rambling and jumbled but the meaning clear, and Loki couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face at her commending him so highly. When she finished speaking he pressed a quick kiss into her hair, uncaring of the cameras on them. Her unwavering support filled him with warmth, and gratitude to fate or any other power that he had found his sorry self such a very accepting woman to care for him.

The reporter seemed somewhat taken aback by Darcy’s speech, clearly only having been expecting some small platitude.

“And what are your hopes for the evening, Mr Friggason?” He asked.

“Well, that the Maria Stark Foundation will raise enough to fund its latest project – one I vastly approve of – I believe they plan to turn the site of the building I spent the last week clearing into a new apartment block for victims of the attack, something absolutely vital for those who have been left homeless. So, I hope everyone will give generously. And I suppose I also hope to have an enjoyable evening.” He finished with a pleasant grin.

“Of course.” The reporter smiled back. “Do you see yourself working further with the Foundation in future?”

Loki paused. His discussion with Darcy about doing more work with the foundation had been somewhat abortive – they had not properly discussed it as a real possibility, only a nebulous idea, still only half-formed.

“I have… considered it.” Loki hedged. “It is certainly something I would have an interest in, but there are practical arrangements that would need some discussion before I could make a commitment. Perhaps further short visits such as this would be the best option at present.”

“I see. Well, thank you very much for talking to me, both of you. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks, you too.” Darcy replied, as Loki nodded pleasantly in agreement, shaking the reporters hand when he was brave enough to offer it.

“Well, that wasn’t too awful.” Darcy murmured as Loki cast around for someone else to talk to who was not already speaking to some other person of note. “I really don’t have anything to say to anyone on my own though, given that I’m supposed to have been unconscious for a good chunk of it. I think I might just abandon you to your fate and go inside.”

“Woe is me.” Loki deadpanned.

“Drama queen. OK, see you inside.” Darcy went to move away, but Loki, after a moment of indecision pulled her back.

“Thank you, Darcy, for what you said to the interviewer. It is good to have someone so firmly at my side to aid me.”

Darcy brushed a stray hair gently out of his face, fingers lingering on his cheek.

“I meant every word Loki, really I did. You weren’t truly responsible for all those attacks, but you’re taking on the consequences, and actually trying to do something about it. How can I not admire you for that?”

“Thank you.” Loki repeated simply. He snagged her fingers and kissed her hand, then used the same hand to tilt her chin up to steal a chaste kiss. Ignoring the sudden increase in camera shutters, he stepped back. “Thor and Jane are already inside I believe, if you find them I shall join you momentarily.”

“Okiedoke.” Darcy smiled slightly giddily up at him. “See you on the other side.” She snapped a jaunty salute at him and turned to head inside as Loki found himself drawn into another interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :D


	22. Inter-Realm Lessons in Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets annoyed, and rants at a reporter. Loki and Darcy practise the art of schmoozing. Thor is introduced to grinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted via phone, so apologies for any funky formatting!

Darcy walked purposefully up the carpet, politely declining all attempts to draw her into an interview, and flat out ignoring any questions about her and Loki’s relationship. All except one. When a voice called out asking about her ‘abusive relationship’ and what she was doing to cope, Darcy whirled angrily around to the speaker.

“That’s the most ridiculous question I ever heard. Loki and I do not have anything close to an abusive relationship. He would never hurt me like that. Given that the origin of these stupid rumours is a video of him getting a little… over-enthusiastic whilst more than a little tipsy which I very much enjoyed thank you very much, and a single throwaway comment in a 2 minute video of him prioritising protecting and looking after me when I was hurt over retaliating against the people who hurt me, despite him being drunk enough to have lowered inhibitions and furiously angry at them, _and_ the fact that I have already spoken to someone to both explain what I said, and categorically deny the ridiculous allegations – something I am absolutely sure you’re aware of – I really don’t think your question has a basis in anything besides gossip. If anything, it just cheapens the experiences of people in actual abusive relationships by trying to force the same word onto a relationship where it doesn’t belong for the sake of column inches... Abusive relationships come in many shapes, and if you’re genuinely worried about that rather than just trying to find a story to put in a trashy article, I’m sure there are plenty of charities that would be quite happy to get some more publicity. Focus on them, not on us.”

She turned back around, ignoring the further questions the reporter tried to ask and continued inside. Once in, she looked around nervously. She was already regretting her heated response to the questioning, but the last thing a ‘recovering supervillain’ like Loki needed was accusations of abusive behaviour to damage his reputation – especially when they were so very far from the truth. Ironically, her bruised rear took that moment of concern to throb heavily. The reminder of her and Loki’s game brought a small smile to her face. Confidence bolstered by the secret she carried on her very skin, she lifted her head and pushed into the large crowd, finding her way quickly onto a balcony overlooking the main room so she could crane her head to spot Thor’s unmistakeable bulk – and hair.

She spotted Thor near the back of the room, and hastened down the staircase and across the room to join him.

“Hey Thor,” she greeted, “where’s Jane?”

“I believe she went to use the bathroom.” Thor replied. “Is this not a splendid affair?” He gestured out over the huge room filled with people, a small band playing in one corner with a few pairs swaying rhythmically in front of them. “Delicious food, flowing drinks, good, hearty people, even dancing – it could almost compare to a feast in the great halls of Asgard.”

“You dance in Asgard?” Darcy asked, interested.

“Of course, I am a prince. Dance is an entertainment enjoyed throughout the realms so we were tutored in it thoroughly when growing up, that we might present ourselves well in the courts of any court we visited.”

“What’s it like?”

“There are a variety of styles across the realms. I have never learnt Midgardian dancing though.”

“So they don’t tutor the princes in grinding? Shame.” Darcy giggled.

“What is grinding?” Thor asked, and Darcy gulped.

“Um, I’ll tell you when you’re older. Or actually, why don’t you ask Jane to _show_ you?” Darcy widened her eyes innocently.

“That’s not the only style though, Earth’s got loads. I think those guys are doing some kind of old-person’s cha-cha. Why don’t you come teach me another-realm-ly dance style?” She grabbed his arm and tugged it, knowing it would never budge him, so really it was more a suggestion than an actual demand.

“I believe I could dance a Vanaheim waltz to this music.” Thor nodded. “But what about Jane?”

“Oh she’ll spot you Thor, don’t worry. You stick out like a sore thumb, what with your hugeness, and big blond mop. Don’t worry though you’re a very pretty sore thumb.”

They reached the area where people were dancing and people parted around them to give them space. Darcy could practically feel the whispers against her skin as people realised it was Thor, and his brother’s girlfriend coming out to dance.

Thor began by showing her the stance, and clumsily demonstrating the basic steps, unsure how to convert them for a woman to dance. They had barely done more than a few steps when Jane joined them.

“Stealing my boyfriend, Darcy?” She asked with a smile, laughing as Thor immediately dropped Darcy’s hand like it had burnt him. Darcy just snagged his arm and held on tightly.

“Yeah sorry Jane, see, I looked at Loki and I thought wow, this Norse God boyfriend thing is a fantastic idea. I think I’ll take two.”

Thor looked down at her grip on his arm, alarmed and began to protest. “Darcy, you… my brother… Jane. I love Jane and I… he trailed off when he noticed her and Jane’s wicked grins. “You jest.”

“Of course she does brother,” Loki appeared from the crowd and joined their group, smoothly detaching Darcy’s hands from Thor’s arm and pulling them in front of her as his own arms wrapped around her from behind. To Darcy’s delight he did not release her hands, resulting in a position that, whilst to an outsider might appear a simple act of affection, was really an excellent position for Loki to innocuously restrain Darcy’s hands.

“How was your interview?” She asked, acknowledging his control with a light pull on her wrists, un-noticeable to the casual observer, then leaning back comfortably into his chest when he did not release her, only tightened his grip marginally to emphasise the she was going nowhere just yet.

“Fine. They asked some rather interesting questions. Rumour has it you laid those vicious rumours of my evil abuse to rest in eloquent style.”

Darcy blushed a little. “Yeah well, I got mad, and they were being ridiculous, so I damn well told them so. And as for the accusation of eloquence… well, apparently you’re rubbing off on me.”

“It would seem so. Now, what has happened in here that has _my_ girlfriend hanging off my brothers over-sized arms?”

“He was going to teach me to dance a Vanam waltz.” Darcy enthused. “But you can take over now.”

“Vanaheim waltz.” Loki corrected absently. “To this music Thor? It is ill suited.”

“The music has changed, brother, it tends to do so after each piece.”

“Ah yes of course, forgive me.” Loki nodded. “This music is perhaps better for…” he winced as a musician missed a note. “A bilgesnipe perhaps?”

“Now brother, they have been playing almost an hour, the occasional slip is inevitable. Mortal fingers tire, you know.”

“I suppose so. A square-step, Thor?”

Thor listened to the music for a moment, before nodding.

“Yes Loki, I believe you are right.”

Loki turned Darcy in his arms and guided her into the correct hold, with their arms held in front of them at right angles, grasping each other’s forearms so their arms formed a box shape.

“Are we by any chance going to do a box step now?” Darcy asked amusedly, demonstrating briefly what she meant.

“Close.” Loki nodded. “The name is not original I will give you that.” Loki showed her a slightly altered box step, varying the rhythm so it matched with the rise and fall of the music. Darcy picked it up quickly, so Loki quickly began to lead her through some simple steps, varying the length of steps in their box-steps so they moved around the floor even as their feet continued to move in the same pattern.

Thor and Jane were still working through the box pattern, slowly building up to match the music. After a few minutes Darcy was bored.

“Mix it up a bit Loki, I can handle a bit more difficulty.” She pushed, shimmying her shoulders a little.

“I am afraid Darcy, that this is the extent of the dance. It has to be simple so it can be danced even by those who are not naturally skilled.” Loki replied with a subtle inclination of his head towards Thor and Jane, who were now limping haltingly around the square path of the dance.

A few minutes later, during which Loki experimented with a few non-traditional additions to the dance, the piece of music came to an end and Loki pulled Darcy from the dance floor with a sigh.

“It is near the time for speeches, Darcy. And then I must make nice with the dignitaries. You are welcome to join me but similarly, feel free to move on if it bores you – I am well acquainted with the tedium of small talk after a thousand years of prince-hood, and I am sure this evening will be no more thrilling.”

Darcy shrugged. “Well, I’ve never been a princess so I’m not so familiar, but I’ll come along and be arm candy. Can’t hurt your chances of a good impression if you have a friendly human accessory to wave around.”

“And a lovely one at that,” Loki nodded sagely. “I have mentioned it Darcy, but you truly do look beautiful tonight.”

“Thanks.” Darcy replied. “You’re not looking so bad yourself.”

“Oh, I pale in comparison.” Loki demurred, “speaking of which. I suggest this only because I think it will amuse you to do so, but, in the interest of encouraging donation feel free to flirt just a little with the rich old men we will surely encounter. Innocently of course, but Tony informs me that it would be enough to encourage them to open up their wallets to impress a pretty young thing.”

“Meanwhile you’ll be smooth-talking the rich old ladies?”

“Precisely.”

“Oh lord, poor women aren’t going to know what’s hit them! Sounds like fun, I’m always up for a little innocent flirting.” Darcy giggled as Loki frowned at her in false disapproval. “Oh like you’re one to talk, you and Tony flirt all the time, you don’t see me freaking out do you?” She thought for a moment, then looked at him carefully as she queried, “We can joke, Loki, but are you actually gonna get all shitty about it? You have been a jealous ass in the past, y’know, and that wasn’t even when I was actually flirting.”

Loki frowned in earnest as he considered her words. “No, I believe I am learning well in that particular area – I trust you, and I know that should be enough. Yes, I still must remind myself of that fact sometimes, but I know you belong to yourself, and have chosen to be mine - and you are not so fickle as to lightly go back on that choice, so I do not truly have to worry.”

“OK.” Darcy still looked sceptical.

“Besides,” Loki added, “This isn’t true flirtation, this is politics. I am a prince. The importance of wooing your benefactors is one I am well familiar with. Flirt away, my love.”

He pulled her close for a moment and pressed a kiss against her cheek before striding away to join the small group waiting to take to the stage.

The speeches dragged on. First Mr Tyrell, then Loki, and finally Tony talked about the progress in repairing the destruction of the attack, enumerating what was yet to be done and the various ways a financial contribution could make a difference to the lives of the less fortunate. The speeches were undeniably moving and in Loki’s case beautifully worded, but ultimately similar fare to every lower-scale charity event Darcy had ever attended.

After the speeches, Loki came back to collect Darcy and they began to make the rounds. They made a rather formidable team. Darcy’s bubbly nature was enough to carry her through most of the conversations they joined, and in other cases where she was lost, Loki smoothed over the gaps with the ease of centuries of practice.

Darcy was dancing a stunted waltz with a friendly old gentleman who had once been CEO of a huge pharmaceutical company when Tony got bored and changed the music to something more modern, effectively shooing out the older generation so what he called the ‘real party’ could begin.

The old man’s expression of horror at the sudden appearance of aggressively loud rock was enough of a picture that Darcy could not help but burst out laughing. Fortunately, the man took it in good humour, chuckling and leaning in to speak close to her ear so he would still be heard.

“I think that might be my cue to leave my dear.” His hand rested on her waist, and Darcy silently prayed he would not try to move it any lower where she would awkwardly have to stop him.

She expressed her only half-feigned regrets that he was leaving so early. He had been one of the more interesting men she had chatted to that evening, and she had yet to pull any concrete promise of donation from him. Fortunately, as she gamely took his arm to escort him to the door (noting Loki doing the same with a rather grumpy-looking woman), he brought it up himself.

“It’s been quite lovely talking to you dear Darcy. That Loki is a lucky man. Now, I do know that with a fella like that around you wouldn’t be giving me the time of day if this wasn’t a charity do, so what can I do to help y’all out?”

Darcy stuttered her denial as he pulled out his chequebook.

“You’re a sweetheart.” He chuckled as he scrawled down a number with enough zero’s to make Darcy’s eyes widen. “But don’t worry, I’m rich enough to have been to a lot of these events, I know the drill. You have been one of the more charming hostesses I’ve met though.”

He signed the check with a flourish and offered it to her, bidding her farewell with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Darcy turned to see Loki performing the perfunctory formal hand-kiss he had once demonstrated to her, laughing quietly to herself as the woman’s grumpy demeanour was cracked by a girlish simper.

“You’re too charming for your own good.” She teased as she walked up to join him.

“As, apparently, are you.” Loki retorted, pulling the check out of her hand and staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “This is quite an impressive sum.”

“I know right! I nearly choked when he gave the check to me!”

They compared stories for a little while, enjoying the fresh air as the party continued inside. Darcy was laughing herself silly at a story Loki was telling her about a particularly inappropriate young heiress who had thrown herself at him for a good 20 minutes of him stoically feigning incomprehension of her increasingly blatant innuendos, when his hands brushed over the curve of her behind and she jerked forwards with a yelp.

“In the end she stormed off muttering about how my girlfriend must be a ‘frigid little bitch’ if I was so clearly oblivious.” He continued, hand now squeezing lightly, ignoring her wince with a barely visible grin.

“Loki the cameras! And ouch!” Darcy hissed, but Loki’s only response was to grin wider and increase the pressure of his hands.

“I merely want to demonstrate to the poor chit – who will undoubtedly make herself aware of the photos being taken of this moment – that I am quite satisfied with my current partner and have no need of another.”

“Well I wonder then, what little-miss-spoilt would say if she knew that your ‘frigid little bitch’ isn’t wearing a single thing under her dress?” Darcy whispered, stretching herself up on tiptoe to reach his ear, her whole body pressed in close to his.

“Oh are you not?” Loki drew back to gaze at her with burning eyes. “Never-mind what she would say, did you not consider the effect your words might have on me?”

“Of course I did,” Darcy replied cheekily, stepping back as he began to stalk towards her. “Why do you think I said them?” Her back hit the wall behind her and Loki stepped in close, running his hands down her sides to feel the uninterrupted line of the dress.

“I am quite tempted to tear that dress from you, and have you right now. Unfortunately, I am forced to have patience… I expect to reap the rewards for that patience later this evening.” He warned in a low voice, arms now planted on the wall either side of her. He leaned in as though to kiss her, waiting until she pushed her lips up to meet his to pull back so she gasped with the loss.

“It would seem you too must be patient my love.” He teased, taking her hand to pull her back inside whilst she was still dazed.

As they stepped through the door, Darcy’s eyes were immediately drawn to the area where people were dancing. The dancing had changed from the couples awkwardly trying to pretend they knew how to dance to whatever song the orchestra were playing, to a seething mass of increasingly inebriated party-animals swaying in time to the music.

“Oh Loki, we have to find Thor before someone else shows him what grinding is!” Darcy cried, “I told him to ask Jane to show him and I really want to see his face.”

“Grinding is like that wanton performance you put on at the club once-a-time, is it not?”

“Ayup.”

“Then yes, we must hasten to find him.”

They found Thor and Jane on an over-hanging balcony a little removed from the dance floor, and chatted for a few moments. Loki distracted Thor whilst Darcy warned a sceptical Jane of her trick, then tactically suggested they go try out some Midgardian dance moves for a little while.

“Ah yes, such as this grinding you referred to earlier.” Thor agreed. “I would be most interested to explore Midgardian dance styles. Jane, Darcy thought you might be able to assist me?”

Jane gaped between Thor and Darcy for a moment, then shrugged and took Thor’s hand to tug him in the direction of the dancers. Darcy and Loki followed behind, fingers interlaced. As they neared the floor, Thor’s eyes began to widen as he took in the gyrating people in front of them. Then Jane turned to him and began to imitate them, placing her hands on his chest and shooting Loki and Darcy a wink as she performed an enthusiastic ‘slut drop.’ Thor gaped, hands shooting down to help Jane up as though he thought she had fallen, dropping them helplessly as she only popped back up and began pressing herself close to him, all the while wiggling suggestively. Arousal and horror warred for domination in Thor’s uneasy expression and first Darcy, then Loki and finally Jane near doubled over in laughter.

“Is this some elaborate jest?” Thor asked, bemused.

“Nay, brother. Midgardians truly do dance so… provocatively. We only thought to amuse ourselves with your reaction to it. I was quite floored when Darcy first demonstrated it to me.”

“I should imagine so. I do not think such dancing would be welcome in the courts of Asgard.” Thor commented dryly.

“Certainly not. Fortunately, for the time being I am no more welcome than this mortal dancing, and misery does so love company.”

With that, Loki abandoned Thor to the tender mercies of his own girlfriend’s dancing and pulled Darcy with him into the crowd. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders as his own gripped her hips, guiding her movements with an almost sinful dexterity.

“It is fun to imagine the reactions of those stuffy old Aesir to this,” Darcy giggled. “Oh imagine their faces, it’d be scandalous, I bet you’d love it.”

“Hmm...” Loki moved again so she repeated her movement against him, then pushed her down to drop as Jane had, pulling her up slowly. “I do enjoy a good scandal.”

They danced to a few more songs, both enjoying the excuse to work the other up, and Loki taking every opportunity to push his hands over her bruised bum so she cringed away and pressed herself harder against him in the process. Finally, the party began to die down and they took the opportunity to remove themselves back to their room.

They did not bother with any games, only fell upon each other, kissing hungrily as Loki pulled Darcy’s dress insistently over her head. He lifted her easily and trapped her against the wall as he checked her readiness, then pushed himself immediately to the hilt inside her. She squirmed away from the hands he had placed on her sore arse to support her weight, but only succeeded in heightening the sensations on her skin, and inside of her.

They both groaned at her motions, delicious jolts beaming out from their centres to drive them on. Loki pulled out slightly and thrust again, driving her back into the wall. The smooth plaster was cold against her skin, but she barely noticed, lost as she was in the feeling of Loki’s body against hers.

His lips claimed hers in a searing kiss and she was truly gone, her every sense consumed. The scent of his lust, the taste of his kiss, the sound of his lustful gasps, the sight of his beautiful face and the glorious touch of his hands as long fingers drifted around to strum at her centre, heat building rapidly until she trembled violently against him, arching away from the wall as her fingers scrabbled desperately for purchase.

He continued his onslaught, never slowing even through the peak of her orgasm. He paused for barely an instant to transfer them both to the bed, pushing one of her legs up over his shoulders to enter her even more deeply. Darcy somehow came enough to her senses to lift her head and nip at the skin of his neck, sucking her mark into his skin with a pleased giggle when he allowed it. Before long though, he had returned her to her state of near incoherent arousal, and by the time he finally gave in to his own release, she was thoroughly wrung out from the sheer number of times he had forced her to shuddering orgasm.

To absolutely no-one’s surprise, Loki did not bother hiding his love-bite when they left the next morning, instead stepping out of Stark Tower to face the cameras with a rakish grin on his face and a blushing Darcy at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	23. Fast, but not False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki head home. The flight is friendlier this time, but they don't get to renew their mile-high club membership. Darcy introduces Loki to her family, and, unintentionally, an ex. Loki makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little late! I didn't like my first draft of their trip home - it still feels a bit abrupt, but I fear not, we will see these guys again, eventually! 
> 
> Also, slightly shorter chapter again because after this kind of filler-ish bit, it leads on to a new part of the story and I couldn't really split it anywhere else!

The first few minutes of the drive from the tower to the base were fraught with cameras and SHIELD agents. Tony and Steve had quietly (or in Tony’s case, flamboyantly) insisted on escorting them to the flight home, so the check-out at the SHIELD base was far smoother than before. And with Thor and Jane along for the ride instead of belligerent agents, the flight back across the Atlantic was pleasantly uneventful. The same was true of the week at home that followed – it was somewhat blighted by frequent press-harassment, but none so pushy as to be of note so Darcy and Loki took the time to relax, unwinding from the unexpected stresses of their time in the US. Ella and Dan had a few amusing stories to share of the reporters who had camped outside the front door until the police were called, but otherwise the only slight drama was the planned visit to Darcy’s parents that weekend. 

Loki drove them down from London on the motorcycle Tony had inexplicably purchased for him as a ‘leaving present.’ Darcy stayed glued to his back the entire way, screeching delightedly when he accelerated down the motorways. He slowed down at her suggestion though, for the approach to her house.

“Mom doesn’t mind bikes,” she explained, “but she’d freak out if she saw you driving like this on one, even if you could catch me before anything squished me.”

They were welcomed warmly into Darcy’s home, Maria immediately showing them up to Darcy’s childhood bedroom whilst Andrew, her dad, poured them all glasses of wine.

Dinner was cooked by Andrew, with Darcy’s brother and sister near-demanding a show of Darcy’s magic over dessert, crying out delightedly with every trick she managed. Loki, too, watched with a gentle smile, happy to drink in the accepting atmosphere of Darcy’s family, proud to see how she had progressed in her abilities to manipulate the Seidr he was so deeply versed in. She even managed one or two things he had been unaware she knew how to do – though this experimentation eventually went wrong when she accidentally made the candle in the middle of the table explode when trying to light it. 

“Damn, that worked last time I tried…” She moaned.

“You have tried that before?” Loki asked, incredulous, calling together the wax and reforming the candle with a quick assessing glance.

“Well, yeah. You and Ella were both busy, I was bored, and decided I was going to try imitate Dumbledore!”

Megan and Jamie giggled.

“Perhaps in future you should practise things involving fire when I am around to intervene should you lose control of the Seidr. I can also help you refine your attempts – the problem there was in the way you applied the magic – observe – if you move the threads just so…” He flicked his own fingers and the candle lit with a bright, flickering flame. “The candle will be lit far more efficiently. Visualise that and try again.”

He blew out the candle for her to try, and he and her family watched intently as she gestured broadly, mentally gathering the threads of Seidr and weaving them through her fingers – Loki could sense the magic forming, though her family saw only the elaborate gestures. Finally, she opened her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the candle in concentration as she finally released the working. The flame burst into being, and her family applauded happily.

“Handy you had an expert around to show you, Darce.” Darcy’s sister chirped.

“I know right!” Darcy agreed enthusiastically, “If I hadn’t had him around to teach me I probably wouldn’t be able to do a thing.”

“I’m still, like, stupidly jealous that you actually have a cool mutation.” Megan continued.

Darcy laughed. “I’d be modest, but then I’d be lying. Don’t worry Homo sapiens. I promise not to look down on you even though I’m Homo superior now!”

“Well, if you were going to do that dear you’d have to remember that even Homo superior doesn’t beat immortal. So I win.” Loki put in.

“See, no need to get all up yourself now.” Megan shouted gleefully. “You’re still not the coolest one in the room, we have an alien here too!”

* * *

The next morning, Darcy decided to take Loki out on a tour of her little town. They walked down through the park to the beach, wandering along the promenade to the old pier which Darcy described as ‘pretty much the only excitement round here.’ She dragged him inside to the old dilapidated arcade and around the machines, explaining how one of her friends had developed a method of beating the odds to clean out the machines each time he used to visit. She persuaded Loki to have a go at one of them, laughing mercilessly when he failed repeatedly before finally admitting that yes, the machines were often rigged for the smallest possible chance of success. Of course, this admission only drove Loki to try harder, and the next several minutes were taken up with him shamelessly wasting their change until he finally won an ugly kitten-shaped toy, which he presented to Darcy with all the ceremony of a trophy from great battle.

She was trying, and consistently failing to persuade him to try the dance mats when a voice spoke from behind them.

“Darcy?”

The voice belonged to a man of about the same age as Darcy. His thick-set face appeared poorly matched with the skinny length of his limbs, but he held himself confidently upright so he was just slightly taller than Loki.

“Chris!” Darcy cried, skipping over to give him a hug. “How are you doing?”

Loki held his face neutral as he assessed the man. He did not know a great deal about Darcy’s past boyfriends, never having trusted his jealousy not to rear up should he start a conversation about her past, but the slightly awkward familiarity with which this man held himself around Darcy seemed to suggest that he might well be a part of that history.

“Have you… um, I don’t know if you know already, but well, this is my boyfriend, um, Loki.” Darcy stumbled over introducing him slightly, taking his hand and pulling him into the conversation to cover the pause.

Chris looked unnerved for a moment, but recovered quickly and stuck his hand out. “Yeah I saw on the news – a friend sent me an article she saw in a magazine about the two of you... Anyway, nice to meet you, Loki. I’m Chris.” Unlike Darcy, he had obviously spent his whole life in the area – his British accent was rough with a touch of the local dialect, but without Darcy’s American twang.

“A pleasure.” Loki smoothly shook the offered hand.

“So anyway, how’s things at your end? All my excitement has pretty much been spread across the trashy magazines!”

“Good yeah, I got a new job which is way less boring so that’s good, and I’m actually seeing someone – just waiting for her to turn up now.”

They made small talk for a few minutes, Loki occasionally being drawn to join in, though most of his mind was taken up trying to decide what the pair’s relationship was – or had been. Finally, they were interrupted by the arrival of Chris’ date – Darcy and Loki quickly made themselves scarce before they were recognised by the new arrival.

“Wow,” Darcy began, “Hadn’t seen him in ages, sorry babe, I guess we got a bit into catch-up mode!”

“It is not a problem – it is expected that we should see people you know, we are, after all in your hometown. I am curious though, do you have a history with that man?”

Darcy tensed slightly beside him and he threw a reassuring arm around her shoulders. “I am merely curious my love.”

“Well, yeah. We were together for quite a long time, then didn’t talk for nearly a year after breaking up. But then we ran into each other down town and got chatting, and wound up good friends again. Just friends though… It was me who ended it…” She almost continued, but stopped herself until Loki nudged her gently. “Sorry it’s just, uh, he was the guy who I first… you know… experimented with.”

Loki now understood her uncertainty in telling him. It was true that he felt a frisson of jealousy running through him at the idea that she had given herself to this man first. He ruthlessly quashed an irrational impulse to go back and claim her away from that man in some more concrete way. Instead, he reminded himself that she was his now, and that she had given far more of herself to him than she ever had to any man before. Furthermore, beyond all his somewhat fetishized desire to call her ‘his,’ she was her own woman and he had no claim over her history. It took long enough to mentally beat the reminder into himself that Darcy noticed his internal struggle, but he finally reigned himself in enough to respond.

“I see. I must apologise Darcy. There is a whole part of you I do not know because my foolish jealousy has kept you from speaking of your past. Tell me about now? This should not be something you feel you must hide.”

His words surprised him even as he spoke them. Darcy stared at him cautiously for a moment, assessing his sincerity, but he held her gaze until she nodded and began to speak.

In the end they spoke for nearly two hours, sat together on a bench overlooking the sea. She had been right, he realised, that first time she had scolded him for his jealousy – her romantic history paled in comparison to his. One serious relationship (two if you were generous with your definitions) and a string of near misses and unrequited loves. With a life as long as his, even allowing for his disillusion with the dull women of Asgard, there had been enough dalliances that even Darcy’s open mind might be fazed by the quantity. He spoke sparingly of some of his more significant lovers, but avoided going into detail on either individuals, or the sum total of his past relationships.

“I’m not stupid Loki,” Darcy pointed out after he diverted another question. “I know you’ll have a seriously terrifying amount of history. And I know you’re… I don’t know, protecting me or something… I’m not going to call you up on it too much though, cos to be honest I probably would freak out about it a little bit, because even though I don’t _care_ exactly, just… the number you can fit into your lifespan doesn’t really compute when you put it into mine, so I guess it’s kinda scary… just promise me I’m… I don’t know, at least stacking up alright to all your beautiful, shining Aesir OK?”

Her brow crumpled slightly, betraying her uncertainty, and Loki reached out a hand to trace her cheek.

“My dear sweet mortal,” Loki soothed, “I cannot tell you enough how well you compare. You have given me so much more than any other being I ever encountered, and you have received so much more of me in return.”

He didn’t mean to continue, but his rebellious heart pushed the words tumbling from his lips even as his cynical mind protested that it was far too soon.

“I love you.”

He bit back his words too late. He knew he could not deny the truth of them, but only a few months was considered quick even by Midgardian standards – for a land where relationships were usually measured in centuries it seemed far too much, far too soon.

“Um, Loki, are you freaking out? I can forget you said that if you like?” Darcy’ face was serious, but the corner of her mouth quirked slightly as she fought not to smile at his words despite her concern at his reaction to them. Closing his eyes briefly he calmed his expression, opening them again to look at her earnestly.

“No. I merely… I startled myself. I had not thought to speak such words so soon, but it seems you have drawn them out of me regardless.”

“It is pretty quick…” Darcy agreed, her voice soft. Her body seemed to deflate slightly in his arms, and she dipped her head, her face forcibly blank.

“Darcy…” Loki tipped her chin up so she looked into his eyes. “Do not for a moment think that I did not mean it. I… it may be soon but I can tell you truthfully I have never felt for another woman what I feel for you, nor can I give what I do feel any other name but love. I mis-spoke, but it is a happy accident. I do love you.”

The words felt strange on his tongue, but nonetheless true. Darcy’s face bloomed into a perfect picture of delight.

“I… I love you too, Loki. I love you.” He had never heard her voice ring with such happiness, the very words seeming to burst into vibrant being, each with their own glow.

Forgoing words for the time being, he leaned down to capture her lips in a joyous kiss, each clutching at the other as they sought to express their newly-confessed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, they said it. Please address any squeee-ing to the comment box below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. A Not-So-Secret Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives to Midgard who does not care for Loki. Intending to protect her, Loki keeps secret his relationship with Darcy. It doesn't last long - really, you'd think the God of Lies would be a little better at maintaining them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again! Unfortunately the pacing over the next few chapters means they may be closer to this sort of length!  
> I hugely enjoyed the sheer number of squeees I got at the last chapter - I mean, it was fluffy and adorable but I wasn't expecting that many! Glad the big ILY was enjoyed by all ;)

A month later Loki was house-hunting with Thor, Jane and Lizzie. The hunt had not been going well. In his irritation, Loki had so far reduced no fewer than 3 estate agents to tears by brutally pointing out every lie or misdirection they used to cover up inadequacies in their properties. The current flat though, appeared to be better. Tiring of poky houses and pokier landlords, Thor and Loki had announced in no uncertain terms that they were going higher end than had previously been considered, with the two princes covering the considerable difference in price.

The penthouse apartment they were now being shown by a snooty-looking woman was measuring up well to all of their requirements. A balcony from which Thor could take off if necessary, whether for flight or Bifrost; a suitable number of bathrooms to prevent clashes between Lizzie, Jane and Loki; decently sized bedrooms, and a frankly beautiful kitchen and living area. All was going swimmingly when, to the estate agents considerable alarm, a cascade of rainbow light scorched an intricate pattern into the expensive stone tiling of the balcony. In the centre of that pattern was a beautiful woman with dark, lustrous hair, clad in armour.

“Sif!” Thor cried delightedly, as Loki apologised to the quivering estate agent and, after conferring briefly with Jane and Lizzie, confirmed that they would still consider renting the apartment, and no they were not overly concerned about the recently inflicted damage to the balcony. There was little need to consult Thor, as he was busy greeting his friend, besides which he had already loudly voiced his approval of the flat without a care for the delicate process of price-negotiation.

As it was, in the 2 minutes it took Sif to remember she had been sent to Midgard for something other than a catch-up with Thor, Loki and Lizzie had already conspired to convince the agent to knock a considerable quantity off the rent – after all, Loki argued, despite its exclusive connection to them as the only Aesir on the planet, damages such as that inflicted by the Bifrost _were_ the landlord’s responsibility. Besides which, the pattern was off centre and might therefore put other prospective tenants off.

Finally, Sif pulled herself up to her full height and assumed an air of formality.

“Prince Thor, Loki, Ladies of Midgard. I come with a missive from Odin Allfather, King of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil.”

“Speak then, Lady Sif.”

Sif held one hand to her chest and bowed respectfully.

“The Allfather summons you both to Asgard for a review of Loki’s sentence. He also bids you bring the mortal woman Darcy Lewis. The mages of Asgard are curious indeed to meet the first mortal Seidr-user in millennia. Thor, you will be permitted to bring the Lady Jane with you, should you wish it.”

Instead of replying immediately, Thor turned to Jane, taking in her enthusiastic nod before nodding in turn to Sif.

“I wish it.”

“Very well Prince Thor. You have all been permitted two days to settle your affairs on Earth, as you are expected to remain in Asgard until the resolution of the trial.”

“Is it anticipated to take so long?”

“That is yet undetermined, my Prince.” Sif turned to Loki now, her countenance considerably less friendly. “Loki, as of now you are once again in the custody of Asgardian justice. I will be remaining with you until our return to Asgard to guard against any escape attempt.”

“Then I fear you will be rather bored.” Loki drawled. “I have no intention of going anywhere.”

And indeed, the next few hours were very dull for all involved. Loki quickly surmised from Sif’s limited interactions with him that Odin had kept the fact of Loki and Darcy’s relationship a close secret, as Sif appeared entirely unaware of it. Had she known, she would never have been able to resist a dig about the relationship aimed to rile Loki into saying something regrettable. Therefore, Loki thought it wise to keep things close to his chest until he had worked out the possible intricacies of Odin’s reasoning. Reluctantly, he texted Darcy to fill her in on why exactly he would have to skip their plans that that evening.

Back at their now very crowded flat that they would fortunately soon be moving out of, Jane and Lizzie had somehow roped Sif into an ‘educate the Aesir’ film night. Loki sat stiffly on the sofa next to Sif. As the film dragged on, he increasingly missed the warm weight of his Darcy tucked into his side.

Halfway through, Jane’s phone rang. She answered it quickly and excused herself so as not to interrupt the film. Within seconds though, she was striding back into the living room and beckoning Loki into the kitchen with her. Sif followed closely behind.

“It’s Darcy,” Jane said to Loki.

Wary of his audience he limited his response to a politely disinterested, “oh?” He flicked his eyes at Sif, and Jane’s own eyes widened in comprehension.

“She… well, um,” She stammered, trying to find an excuse before giving up. “Look, just talk to her will you, I have to go get Thor.” Jane pushed the phone into his hands and Loki took it without any true reluctance.

“Good evening Miss Lewis.” He kept his voice brusque and business-like.

“Oh, hey Loki.” Darcy’s words trembled uncharacteristically.

“Darcy. Are you well? What is wrong?” Loki asked, immediately abandoning all pretence of neutrality. Sif’s head snapped up to look at him at the concern in his tone. Thor appeared from the living room to listen in.

“I… I just got back from work Loki, and there’s been, the flat, it’s been burgled. There’s stuff everywhere and Ella’s out visiting Dan at his uni, so I’m on my own… I mean, I can take care of myself, and I know you can’t come, cos of Sif being there, and the Odin thing … I think Jane’s going to ask Thor to come over and make sure I’m OK and stuff, so it’s fine there’s no need to give anything away, but I just wanted to hear your voice … just, I don’t know, talk about Seidr - pretend I was asking a magic question or whatever, that’s fine…” her breath hitched and Loki made his decision.

“To Hel with all that. I will be there in 2 minutes. Stay calm and remember what I have taught you of protecting yourself. All will be well.”

“No Loki, don’t ruin the secret, I’ll be fine honestly, I just wanted to speak to you and…”

Loki cut her off. “Two. Minutes.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Are… are you sure?” Darcy stuttered, hope lighting her tone despite her attempt at resilience.

“Of course I am, silly creature. I must speak with Sif and Thor. Two minutes.”

“OK, thank you. Bye.” Darcy sniffed as she hung up, and Loki’s hand dropped.

“Who was that?” Sif asked suspiciously.

“That was Darcy Lewis. Her flat has been broken into. I am going over there now.”

“You cannot leave this flat Loki. How do we know this is not some trick?”

“Lady Sif, I will consent to take you with me and you may sleep on her sofa if you must, but I _will_ be staying with Darcy tonight.” Loki insisted.

Sif’s expression warred between confusion and anger, finally settling on resignation – she knew from rare but memorable experience that when a certain tone entered Loki’s voice, things would happen his way, or the hard way.

“I am honour bound to guard you, so I will accompany you.”

“I will come too, Loki.” Thor rumbled, and Loki nodded gratefully.

“Give Darcy hugs from us,” Jane piped up, “Lizzie and I will stay here, get ready for bed.”

Loki stretched out his arms for Thor and Sif to take. Thor did so with all the grandeur of one preparing to enter a great battle, rather than a near empty flat. Sif moved more cautiously, only taking hold after seeing Thor do the same so very unreservedly.

They appeared in Darcy’s hall and Loki immediately called out for her, stepping away from the others to greet her. Darcy stepped warily into the room, a kitchen knife clutched tightly in her hand, which relaxed when she ascertained it was him. She hesitated in approaching him at first, eyes flicking to Sif and back to his face, unsure what she could reveal. Loki loved her all over again in that moment for the caution she still showed despite the anxiety glowing in her eyes. He spread his arms and held her tight.

She sank gratefully into his embrace but did not cry, perhaps still holding a façade for their audience, or perhaps merely full of adrenaline, which he understood to have a somewhat fortifying effect for mortals in situations such as these. He pushed his lips into her hair, and stroked gentle fingers down her spine for a moment, before judging she had taken the reassurance she sought.

“I am pleased to see you armed yourself, my love.” He teased as he pulled back a little, “but would you mind removing your weapon from the general vicinity of my back?”

“Why, don’t trust me?” Darcy retorted, with an attempt at a shifty grin, though it was watery and half-hearted at best. She squirmed a little and tossed the knife away from him onto the floor.

“I allowed it near me in the first place, did I not? Lady Sif, how many times have you ever seen me permit that before?”

Sif was staring at the arms he still held loosely around Darcy.

“Not… not once.” She croaked. “Thor, did you know of this?”

“I did. They are well matched.”

“I trust we can rely upon your discretion in this matter, Lady Sif?” Loki asked, a subtle threat in his tone.

“I…” Sif had now switched her attention to Darcy, looking at her as though she were some sort of alien herself. “Yes, I suppose so. Though I will not be dissuaded from informing the Allfather.”

“There is not a doubt in my mind that he already knows. We have not been secretive, Darcy and I. Heimdall must have seen us, and he will certainly have told Odin. We were not open with you only because we perceived that Odin must have had a reason for not telling you himself when your task was set.” Thor nodded as Loki spoke, voicing his agreement with Loki’s logic and Sif seemed satisfied with his word – if not Loki’s.

They were interrupted by the police at the door. If the policemen were alarmed by the presence of three other-worldly warriors in the recently-burgled flat, they did a good job of not showing it. The most they got were raised eyebrows when names were mentioned, and a few wary glances in Loki’s direction – which he found rather more amusing than he cared to display in front of Sif.

Darcy handled their questions easily, arranging a time for them to return the next morning to carry out a few checks for fingerprints or other evidence. When the police were gone, Sif was, after a brief phone-call given permission to use Ella’s room. By the time they made it to bed, Darcy was finally coming down from her adrenaline high, and the shock was catching up with her. Loki held her while she shook and cried, whispering soft words of love and safety in her ear until she fell asleep and he followed shortly after.

He woke up to find Darcy pressing sleepy kisses over his face. Tilting his head, he caught her lips with his own and she leaned into him for a moment before trailing her lips down his abdomen.

“Thank you for coming last night,” she whispered between caresses, “I could, I would have been OK, but thank you anyway.” Loki half began to negate her thanks, to say that they were unnecessary, but then her lips encircled his swiftly hardening cock and stole the words from his fogging brain.

When he was sated, they lay still for a while, exchanging a few soft words and touches. The conversation turned inevitably to Asgard and grew more serious – though they remained twined together as before.

“I will be for all intents and purposes a prisoner until such time as my trial is concluded.” Loki explained. “I do not know why the Allfather has decided not to tell others of our relationship… One might question why you, a mortal, are invited at all, regardless of your ability to wield Seidr, but in truth the answer is simple. I have no doubt that the mages are indeed curious about you, but I am afraid to say that the main reason your presence is required is likely that you are to be an unofficial hostage for my good behaviour once more.”

“Once more? As in I was before?” Darcy frowned in confusion for a moment before understanding lit her expression. “Oh, right, at SHIELD?”

“Precisely.” Loki’s lips turned down and his hand tangled in her hair, tugging slightly as he twisted a curl around his finger. “I cannot say I truly disagree with his decision. I am not popular in Asgard, and should the general population know of your love for me before I am cleared, my bad name would reflect on you too. I would prefer that the people of Asgard look upon you favourably, as you deserve.”

“But that means we’re going to have to pretend, that we won’t be able to do this for, well, God only knows how long.” Darcy complained. “Will I be allowed to speak at your review-trial thingy? I reckon I could give pretty good evidence you’re a decent guy.”

“I would be surprised if you were.” Loki admitted. “You already know that Asgard is somewhat sexist, but they are also… racist is not the right term, but it will serve. I am afraid that, as a mortal you will be viewed as little more than a child, and your opinions will be treated accordingly unless you can prove yourself to them. And brave as you are, my pet, you are no warrior.”

“Well, no, but I do have Seidr. That’s got to count for something right?”

“That remains to be seen. Guard yourself well my love. You will be a guest of the palace, but there may still be dangers.”

“Well, how about I help you with this,” Darcy suggested, running her hands down his chest to grasp his renewed erection, “and then you teach me a little offensive Seidr so I can look after myself? On Earth as well as Asgard.”

Loki growled and rolled over her, running his nose up her neck and across her jaw.

“And I suppose your eagerness to learn has nothing to do with the fact that you get to practise these techniques on me?”

“Nothing at all,” Darcy lied, jumping when he nipped at her collarbone in admonishment. “It’s important. Getting to try hurl you across the room is just an added bonus.”

And that was how Sif found them. She emerged from the room in which she had slept and wandered into the living room just Loki hurled across the room and crashed into the mattress he and Darcy had set up against the wall.

“Good, you’re getting better,” he praised, pausing to nod briefly at the others. “One more time, and try to be quicker with the cast this time. You are still using your hands too much.”

“How ‘bout I just stick you with a knife instead?” Darcy grumbled. “That doesn’t take long.”

“Darling I’d like to see you try.” Loki drawled, then went flying again, laughing as he bounded off the mattress and landed on his feet.

“Better. I almost didn’t see that coming. Or rather, I fancy that one untrained in Seidr might not have.”

“Jerk.” Darcy teased.

“Yes.” Loki agreed amiably. “How was your night’s rest, Lady Sif?”

Sif just stared.

“Lovely.” Loki replied, as if she had spoken, despite her continued silence. “Darcy, why don’t you have a go at getting that mattress back onto the bed. You felt my cast, did you not?”

“You didn’t cast, you just lifted it up, you crazy-strong alien weirdo.”

“Ah yes, so I did. You will have to figure it out yourself then. Good luck. I’ll make tea, and if you have not yet succeeded when I return we will see about my helping you.”

He sauntered into the kitchen and pulled out the mugs. Sif followed him, still staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sif has NO idea what's going on.


	25. Enter Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first few days in Asgard: A firefly, a feast, a lot of frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Bank holiday weekend here in Britain skewed off my normal schedule and by the time I realised I hadn't posted, it was Wednesday evening... Oops!

The next day, they were all gathered on the balcony of what was soon to be their flat ready to head up to Asgard. Darcy and Jane both clutched suitcases, though Darcy’s was somewhat larger. Jane would, as the openly acknowledged favourite of the crown prince be provided with clothes befitting such a position regardless of Odin’s apparent apathy towards her. Darcy’s place, however, was less certain so she had brought with her various items she hoped would be suitable enough to wear without offending Asgardian sensibilities.

Not that she wore any of those now – upon hearing that they would be riding from the Bifrost up to the city she had stubbornly refused to wear anything other than jeans, citing Sif as setting precedent for it to be permissible.

“I can barely ride the normal way,” she had insisted over Thor’s concerns, “there’s no way I’ll manage side saddle, so dresses are right out. Unlike Jane, my godly boyfriend won’t be allowed to stop me falling off the horse. I’m wearing pants. Asgard can just deal.”

“Oh darling…” Loki had crooned proudly, “Asgard’s mages do not know what they are letting themselves in for…”

He was still smiling at her as they waited for the Bifrost to sweep them away, amusement at the determined lines of her face reflected in his own. He stood away from Darcy, being ‘guarded’ by Sif. Sif herself seemed torn between automatically disapproving of Darcy’s careless attitude towards Aesir culture, and approving of the way she stood up for herself and refused to simply be womanly.

The rainbow bridge suddenly descended from the gathering clouds and swept them up, hurling them through the branches of Yggdrasil to emerge in Asgard. Darcy stumbled slightly as they emerged, a broad grin on her face.

“That was amazing.” She gushed. “I could feel the Seidr… Like, there was so much of it, I felt like I was staring right at the sun, oh my God that was…” Her body glowed dimly in the golden light of the observatory.

“I believe you have absorbed some of that Seidr along the way, Lady Darcy.” Loki commented, taking in the way she glowed with a neutral expression. “You are to be commended for releasing it in a controlled manner… this time.”

She stared down at her bright skin and started.

“What the f..?" She stopped herself from swearing just in time, when awareness of Heimdall and the guards watching her filtered through her shock. "I didn’t even… how long will it last?”

“If it is unconscious then I commend you further,” Loki added. His tone reminding her of one of her university professors praising an essay, though she could see a fire burning in his eyes. “I am unsure how long it will last, I have not witnessed the phenomena before.”

“It is common amongst those open to Seidr when they first travel the bridge. You displayed it yourself when you first arrived here.” Heimdall offered, after bowing in greeting to Thor. “It took several days to fade entirely.”

“OK… so I’m a human firefly for a bit then…” Darcy shrugged. “Could’ve been worse.”

“Indeed it could.” Rumbled Heimdall ominously. Darcy’s mind helpfully supplied memories of her first release of Seidr, and she suppressed a shudder. “I welcome you all to Asgard,” Heimdall continued, “Your escort awaits you outside.” He gestured ceremoniously and they followed the path he indicated, falling in automatically behind Thor.

The royal guards outside bowed courteously to Thor when they emerged, then moved to secure Loki. Intricate shackles were closed around his wrists, ankles and neck, joined with a heavy chain, lengths of which stretched out to be held by the two lead guards, another four clearly also assigned to him. Darcy’s eyes grew wide as she took in the excessive caution with which he was treated. Playful as her and Loki’s relationship tended to be, she often forgot how very dangerous he was capable of being. Finally, the hated gag was strapped over his mouth. Only his ankle chains were left temporarily unfastened to allow him to clamber onto a waiting horse. He caught Darcy’s eye for a short moment, and she fought not to let her dismayed surprise show on her face. She knew he had seen it though, for he subtly rolled his eyes at all the fuss. The single gesture of disdain for his situation was somehow more reassuring than any other comfort he might have tried to give.

Thor helped Darcy courteously onto her own horse, saving her the indignity of scrambling up herself, then settled onto his own steed, pulling Jane up to ride with him, the picture of a beautiful noble couple. At Thor’s order, they began to ride slowly, moving gradually from a trot to a canter, and finally a gallop. Darcy was glad for the build-up allowing her to take the measure of her mount and fall into rhythm with it – a she knew it was clear she was no practised rider, but she liked to think she had at least held herself fairly well.

Ten minutes later, Darcy was quite certain she would be stiff and sore the next morning, unused as she was to the motions of riding. Fortunately, they eased into a walking pace to make their way through the streets. The streets were lined with people, some there to greet Thor, others to gawp at Loki being transported through in chains. Thor and Jane rode at the head of their group, followed by Loki and his many guards, with Darcy and Sif bringing up the rear. Darcy had hoped to stay fairly un-noticed at the back, but unfortunately her glowing figure put paid to that. Heedless of the whispers around her she attempted to hold herself proudly upright in the saddle as she could see Loki doing in front of her. However, she could not help but turn her head near constantly to look at the golden city rising around them, taking in the exotic birds in the skies and the strange faces and outfits of the crowd who stared back at her.

When the gates of the palace closed behind them she finally allowed herself to slump slightly in the saddle, but straightened again almost immediately as she saw the royal party ahead of them.

Thor was instantly snared by his welcoming parents, so Darcy was left to scramble down from her horse alone. She stood uncertainly and watched as Loki’s restraints were checked again and he was led forwards to speak with the King and Queen.

Frigga swept forwards to greet him with a warm kiss on his cheek just above the gag, ignoring the guards clustered around him. Loki bent so she could reach him, his shoulders loosening just a little at the proof of her continued affection. Darcy could tell the moment he looked up at Odin from the suddenly upright angle he held his head, chin lifting sharply.

“Welcome back to Asgard, Loki.” Odin intoned formally. “Your trial will begin tomorrow. In the meantime, you are to be returned to your previous cell.”

Loki only jerked his head disdainfully in response.

He barely spoke a word as Odin officially informed him of his retrial. Nor did he look back as he was led away, but Darcy stared uneasily after him, watching how the chains between his ankles restricted his usual long strides. Some strange, wry corner of her mind noted with amusement that if he always had that chain on, she might actually be able to keep up with his walking pace.

She started out of her thoughts as Frigga came to approach her.

“Lady Darcy,” her voice was warm and welcoming, and she greeted Darcy with a gentle kiss on each cheek. “Welcome to Asgard. I hope your time here will be rewarding.”

“Yeah me too, um, your Majesty.” Darcy replied uncertainly, suddenly regretting her decision to dress so casually. Her case had been taken down from the horse it had been transported on and was now brought to her side by a servant who placed it down beside Darcy as though it weighed nothing. Thor and Jane had already been ushered inside, leaving her alone, much to her alarm.

“Come child, I will introduce you to my husband.” Rankling a little at being called a child, Darcy followed her, trying desperately to hide her nervousness. She gave up on the endeavour as hopeless though, when she looked to find Odin staring at her imperiously.

“The mortal mage, Lady Darcy Lewis, husband mine.” Frigga spoke, moving away from Darcy to return to Odin’s side.

For a second, Darcy was caught in Odin’s gaze before she remembered herself and sank into the kneeling bow Loki had taught her. A woman would usually curtsey she knew, but whilst she was dressed as she was a curtsey would look rather foolish.

“I am honoured, your Majesty,” she began, attempting the formal speech Asgard seemed to favour. “And I thank you for your gracious invitation. Um, Asgard is really beautiful.”

Odin nodded shortly and she rose cautiously.

“I see your reaction to the Bifrost has cleared up any doubts about your abilities.” He said, skipping over greetings.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly have faked them, I wouldn’t even know how.” She responded without thinking, “your Majesty.” She tacked on the end, ducking her head apologetically.

“It would not be you I would hold responsible for such deceit.” Odin replied, with a scornful glance in the direction Loki had been led away. Darcy fought not to frown. “The mages will meet with you on the morrow. In the meantime, a servant will show you to your rooms.”

He nodded at one of the many Aesir stood around them and one stepped forward. She was tall, blonde and beautiful, as seemed to be a theme among the Aesir. Her clothing seemed to Darcy only slightly less opulent than those worn by the King and Queen themselves. There were no armouring elements though, so perhaps that was the distinction. Darcy went to lift her suitcase, but the servant politely took it from her hands to carry it herself, and led the way.

It was a long walk to her room. Initially, Darcy felt bad letting the woman carry her case the whole way - especially since it had wheels so it seemed rather pointless to heft it in one hand like the servant was. Still though, despite her willowy frame the woman was not struggling in the least with the weight, so Darcy forced herself to stop worrying. The woman smiled blandly when Darcy caught her eye, but did not speak, and finally the silence grew too thick for Darcy.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked nervously.

“I am Beyla.” The woman replied evenly.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Darcy, but then I guess you probably know that…”

“Indeed. We were informed of your impending arrival yesterday.”

“OK.”

Beyla had answered Darcy pleasantly enough, but made no attempt to continue the conversation Darcy offered, nor to incite conversation herself so Darcy resigned herself to the rest of the walk in silence. Instead she stared around her, taking the measure of the corridors they were passing through. The decor grew less opulent as they walked, as did the clothing of the people they passed, reinforcing Darcy’s theory that she was not to be housed in any of the ‘honoured guest’ quarters. She was more there as a science project-cum-hostage than a guest, after all.

That was not to say that the room was anything less than luxurious by her standards – it easily beat out any hotel room Darcy had ever stayed in for decadence – it was just a little less… golden. Beyla showed her in and demonstrated how to use some of the fittings, then made to leave.

“Wait,” Darcy asked hesitantly, “Do you know, how can I get hold of – I mean, send a message to Th- Prince Thor or Lady Jane?”

“I believe you will see them at dinner. There is to be a welcoming feast for Prince Thor’s return. A servant will come and fetch you when it is time. In the meantime, please make yourself at home.”

Translation: Not right now, stay put. Beyla nodded politely and closed the door behind her. Feeling rather bewildered, Darcy stared at the door a moment before turning her attention to the room. A quick glance confirmed that she had not been provided with clothing, so she unpacked her case into the large wardrobe instead, and spent the next 10 minutes dithering over what to wear. Too dressy and it might look like she was trying to rise above her current position as ‘mortal guest,’ too casual and she would appear rude or inappropriate. Diplomacy was important at this point so she didn’t want to get it wrong. She eventually settled on a plain navy chiffon-y maxi-dress that she thought straddled the line between smart and casual fairly safely.  She hesitated again over jewellery – specifically whether or not to wear it. Loki had told her that Asgardian ladies of court usually wore only one or two items with lower classes doing similarly, only with cheaper items. She supposed anything made in Midgard would probably be counted as cheap, so pulled on a few slim bangles.

And then she was bored. There was little by way of entertainment in the room, and dressing herself up smartly did not take overly long. All that was left was to wait. Fortunately, she had brought a book or six despite Loki’s teasing about trying to pack a library. Absently, she wondered if he was alright. Surely he would be putting up the illusion of it, but there was a big difference between looking alright and being alright, especially with Loki when he was so good at pretending.

She played around with practising her Seidr for a little, finding that her casting appeared to be a little more powerful since her journey through the Bifrost. She was concentrating hard, practising her control by changing a floating globe of water into different shapes when someone finally knocked on the door.

“Shit,” she swore as her concentration broke and the water splashed to the floor and onto her dress. “Come in.” She called louder, fingers scrabbling at the air to try dry herself magically. She had hoped to present a more put-together image than this. Fortunately, the woman who entered at her call appeared to be impressed enough that she had used Seidr at all, as her first words after Darcy had dried herself were to congratulate her on the spell.

“I am Fylgia, a Seidr-mage of Asgard. I am to accompany you to the feast this evening.”

“I am honoured to meet you Fylgia,” Darcy replied, “I’m Darcy Lewis, of Midgard. Am I dressed OK for dinner? Midgardian fashion doesn’t really overlap much with Asgard.”

“You are quite acceptable, yes child.” The older woman replied. Absently, Darcy wondered how old she actually was.

“Thank you.” She responded politely, and followed the woman from the room. Fylgia spoke to her considerably more freely than Beyla had, explaining a few of the tapestries they passed on the way to the feast hall. Arriving at the feast, Darcy was disappointed – though not overly surprised – to find that she was seated at a different table to Thor and Jane who were at the royal table with what Darcy assumed were the high Lords and Ladies.

Odin made a brief speech welcoming Thor and ‘his mortal, Lady Jane’ back to Asgard, and the feast began. She stumbled through the evening, refraining from the mead, but otherwise accepting what was placed before her. She appeared to have been seated amongst some of the mages who would be examining her the following day, as she was asked many times to make some display of Seidr, each time met with patronisingly enthusiastic praise. Probing questions were also asked of her about life on Midgard, with her responses drawing an uncomfortable number of chuckles from the Aesir. She began to feel more like a performing monkey than a guest, but manfully maintained her careful manners.

“So, is it true that you have been a pupil of the traitor Loki?” A sharp-nosed woman asked, drawing the attention of all those around them – including a few from the next table across.

“Well, yeah.” Darcy replied, a touch of irritation breaking through her attempts at tactful answers. “I’m the first human with Seidr magic in living memory. Who else was there to teach me except Loki?” She left her answer there – fortunately no-one was aware of the role Loki had had in unlocking her abilities in the first place, so they did not seem concerned about her having any particular loyalty to him. Darcy was careful not to disabuse them of this notion, unpleasant as it was to behave so indifferently towards him. Fortunately, before further questions could be asked, Thor stepped down from the high table to speak to her.

“Are you well, Lady Darcy?” Thor asked, his tone more formal than it would usually be when speaking with her. She had noticed that whilst Jane was a ‘Lady Jane,’ she was only ‘Darcy’ to all except Frigga and Thor. Another hierarchy thing, she supposed, with Jane automatically elevated by her relationship with Thor.

“I am, thank you Prince Thor. You must be glad to return home.” She felt like a character in a novel, what with all the effort she was putting into her formal speech.

“Indeed.” Thor replied, “It is always pleasant to return. Do you find your accommodations to your liking?”

Aware of their audience, Darcy continued the stilted conversation.

“Very much so, your Majesty. I am sure I will be very comfortable.”

That she would. The room was equipped with a huge four poster bed that had her somewhat disappointed Loki was not around to tie her to it.

“I am glad of it. Will you join us after the feast, Lady Darcy? My Lady Jane desires your company.”

“Of course, thank you for the invitation.”

Thor nodded royally and moved on to speak with one of his friends at the next table along – Fandral, Darcy thought, based on Loki and Lizzie’s descriptions of him. The feast dragged on, and the Aesir grew increasingly drunk. Before long the men were stood on tables competing for the best re-telling of a battle and toasting Thor loudly. The stories were overblown, sure, but fascinating nonetheless and Darcy listened with interest, to the continued amusement of Fylgia and the others at her table who had heard the stories countless times before.

Despite this, she was glad when Thor rose, and indicated with a regal nod that his chosen companions should join him as he left. Fylgia indicated with a gentle push that she should go too.

“So, is this exhausting or what?” She asked Jane, as soon as they were out of the hall. “I feel like an exhibit.”

Jane nodded her agreement. “I know what you mean. I almost couldn’t move up there what with all the people staring at me!”

They spent a few hours together in what she understood to be Thor’s equivalent of a ‘living room,’ and then a servant arrived to escort Darcy back  to her own room.

“Wait, Thor, before I go…” She hesitated, casting a subtle privacy spell although the servant’s attention appeared to be elsewhere. “Have you… have you seen Loki? Or will you? Is he alright?”

“I have not seen him since our arrival.” Thor replied, “Though I will likely see him at the trial tomorrow. I will convey your greetings to him, should you wish it?”

“Please. And let him know I’m OK. Maybe drowning a little, but OK.” She asked.

“I will do so. Goodnight, Darcy.”

“Night Thor.”

* * *

All things considered, Darcy thought she did well to remain entirely polite for as long as she did. The interest of the mages in her Seidr had obviously been just as much of a contrivance as Loki had suspected. The higher mages wanted little to do with her after confirming in a matter of minutes that her ability to use Seidr was genuine, and entirely similar to the way the Asgardian mages perceived it. The excess Seidr glowing from her skin when she arrived attracted some investigation, but even that interest faded along with the glow itself. None of the academics showed the least bit of interest in teaching her to further her abilities, and after the brief first encounter she was left to the mercies of the more casual mages – simpering young women more interested in pretty tricks than any broader range of casting. Indeed, Darcy’s revelation of having even some small knowledge of combat Seidr was met with scandal that bordered on outrage.

She put up with silly questions like ‘could she read,’ allowed any number of people to poke at her with tools she was entirely unsure of the properties of and even consented to having almost every inch of her skin waxed as her natural body hair was apparently ‘unseemly.’ After a few days of biting her tongue, she finally let a little irritation show when the lady-mages of Asgard giggled at her clumsy attempts to sit side-saddle on a horse.

“Well, it’s not so surprising given I’ve never ridden like this before.” She snapped, shifting uncomfortably.

“I did hear you rode into the city in the style of a man,” one of them said, voice hushed as though sharing some shocking gossip, “how is it you can ride as a man but not a lady?”

“Well, side-saddle isn’t really used in Midgard anymore. Besides which I can’t really ride at all.” Darcy admitted, “But I’ve been a few times, so I can just about manage.”

“But how can you not have ridden?” One woman – Mirey – asked. “Do you not even own a horse?”

“Of course not,” Darcy replied, why would I?”

“Well, how do you travel? Or are you of so low a class that you cannot afford to do so?” Mirey asked, somehow looking patronising and confused at the same time.

“I… humans don’t use horses as their main means of travel anymore,” Darcy pointed out. “We haven’t in centuries.”

“How absurd!” one of the women cried.

“Well, no.” Darcy countered. “Technological advances have meant we don’t need to travel on horses anymore. Riding is for fun, not a way of getting somewhere. People ride for races, jumping competitions – that sort of thing, but we have much quicker ways now for just getting from one place to another.”

The women then quizzed her on Midgardian transport, interested, but clearly sceptical that Midgard technology could be so far advanced as she described. Darcy grew increasingly frustrated at their questions and obvious disbelief, so her replies began to get sharper and more sarcastic as the conversation continued.

“But you do not have the Bifrost, as we do.” One woman stated, as though that entirely cemented the matter of Asgard’s superiority.

“No, but then I am the only Seidr-wielding human that I know of. How could we even have accessed it? I could name any number of amenities I consider basic that are unheard of on Asgard, but not once have I held it against you, as you do not have electricity here.” Darcy pointed out. “Now, if you will excuse me, I tire of this condescension.” She wheeled her horse around to leave and swung a leg over the saddle to ride more comfortably, uncaring of the impropriety of her actions. Head held high and haughty, she threw a frown back over her shoulder and headed back towards the palace. She gave her horse over to the stable boys and began to explore, a firm destination in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where she could possibly be going....
> 
> Next chapter will be smutty, sort of. :)


	26. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets inventive. Then she visits Loki in prison... and gets even more inventive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late again. My weekends have suddenly become about six times busier than I ever remember them being before!
> 
> Yeah, this one is smutty. 
> 
> Please note, Darcy is doing a lot of talking here, and it's pretty unrehearsed and heat of the moment. She's not paying much attention to her grammar, so any tense shifts/person changes are intentional as part of her getting caught up in the moment!

Returning to the entrance where they had first been welcomed to the palace, Darcy attempted to trace the path Loki had been led along. After several false starts, she found a promising passageway, guarded by two fearsome looking guards. Hiding herself behind a column, she wove feverishly, restarting each time she made a mistake or thought of an improvement. Finally, she thought she had crafted a functional working and stepped gingerly out from her hiding place. Her spell seemed to hold, as she slipped unnoticed between the guards and scurried down the staircase. She emerged into a long hallway, and walked nervously down the centre of it, fearful of the strange creatures enclosed in the cells at each side. Finally, she found the one she was looking for.

She stopped a moment to observe the occupant. He was stretched out on his back, eyes half closed as he tossed some sort of metal beaker in the air, throwing and catching it repeatedly, boredom etched in every inch of his body. He did not appear to have given great care to his appearance in the days he had spent in the cell, as his hair lay loosely haloed around his head, curled in the way he rarely allowed others to see until he was comfortable in their presence. His clothes too were rumpled and, if Darcy was not mistaken, the same as those he had worn when they brought him in.

“Loki,” she whispered, allowing her voice to slip through the weave of the spell of un-noticeability she had created. He heard her, immediately leaping to his feet and gesturing sharply, an illusion of togetherness slamming out from his hands. Suddenly he stood tall, hair slicked back and clothes spotless. It was a lie though, and Darcy knew it, and he must realise his watcher did. Even in the illusion, his expression was edged with confusion as he cast around for the speaker. Not confident enough in her casting, Darcy did not allow herself to be seen, only spoke again.

“It’s me, Loki. Darcy.”

The illusion dropped as suddenly as it had been thrown up, and the haughty confidence of Loki’s front dropped into open concern.

“Darcy, you fool.” He hissed. “Do you know how much danger you put yourself in, coming down here? Gods Darcy you will be harshly punished if caught.”

“So I won’t be.” Darcy decided, trying to sound more confident than she felt. “You didn’t notice me here, did you? And I already walked right past a couple of guards without being seen.”

Loki’s face did not relax. “What could possibly have induced this idiocy in you?” He demanded, “I thought you wiser than this.”

His harshness came from fear, but Darcy felt worn thin from her time with the Mages, so his words hurt in spite of her understanding of their source.

“I just...” Her voice dropped. “I missed you. Jane and Thor are busy being important and I’m just left with the fricking lady-mages. They tried at first, but they’re just so petty, and I… just wanted to speak to someone who thinks I’m worth their time… who I thought might actually want to speak to me too.”

Loki immediately softened. “I am sorry my love. I have dreamed of nothing but you every moment, but I fear for you if you are found here.”

“I know but… oh it’s so boring Loki. I know it would be fun if I had you with me, but you’re stuck down here and I feel like a zoo-animal, or a lesser being. I get so mad at people for making me feel that, and then I feel bad for feeling that because I know damn well it’s just that they’re too ignorant, they haven’t been raised to know better… Loki, I’m just really bored. I can’t even read, since it’s all in stupid runes!”

“You have not been gifted the all-speak?” Loki asked, frowning.

“No. Was I supposed to be?”

“It is common for foreigners visiting our realm, yes.”

Darcy huffed. “Well, I don’t think they’re really counting me much as a visitor. More a pest, or a science experiment or something.”

“If my trial goes in my favour, rest assured that will change.” Loki’s voice was venomous, but Darcy knew it was not aimed at her. Suddenly she felt the need to reassure him – it would not ease his time in jail to know that Darcy was no happier than he was, that she sometimes felt just as much a prisoner.

“It’s not so bad. I mean, they’re… sweet in their own sickly way. And I’m getting on with Sif. Yeah I know you don’t like her… tough luck. But enough of me whining. How are you Loki? I said it already, but I miss you.”

Loki just waved a dismissive hand.

“I am well enough. Bored out of my skull.”

“Yeah I’ll bet. Not big on the entertainment down here are they?”

“Not at all.”

“I have something that might keep you entertained for a while…” Darcy offered.

“You cannot pass anything through to me Darcy.”

“No.” Darcy grinned wickedly, despite knowing she was invisible so Loki wouldn’t see it. “But I could tell you about the four poster bed in my room, and that I’ve been imagining all sorts of things we could do with it. Maybe you can come up with a few ideas too?”

Loki groaned at length.

“Mortal you will be the death of me. I cannot find release in a cell such as this. Not where any of these feckless guards could see me if I forget a mere moment to be vigilant. The images you wake will torment me, leave me wanting for days on end.”

Initially, Darcy thought to apologise, but then she came up with a far more interesting solution.

“Well, you know…” she began, and Loki’s eyes narrowed as though he knew she was about to suggest something salacious. “You do have a convenient lookout available. One who I happen to know you have no issue with giving a show…”

A gasp from inside the cell. Darcy thrilled with power she had never thought she would exercise. With Loki horny, trapped in his cell and unable to move away, her invisible outside, she had a power over him that he couldn’t shake. Normally, Darcy found the blatant discrepancy in their ability to follow through on an act of dominance enough to turn her off from attempting to take a dominant role - not that it was a role she had ever really had much interest in to start with. Now though… she held the cards.

“If you just undid your laces…” she cooed, “slipped your hand inside…”

Entranced, Loki followed the suggestion. The erection he pulled from the opening of his trousers was heavy in his hand, his eyes flickering closed as he flexed his hand around it.

Darcy hummed in approval. “I bet that feels amazing…” she murmured. “I wish I was there to do it for you, my Loki… this will have to do though, unfortunately.” Now, she stuttered a moment before daring to give her first outright order. “Move your hands, love. Make yourself feel good.”

Loki followed her instruction without question. “Please,” he hissed, “keep talking.”

Darcy hesitated. She knew what she wanted to say, but it would present an odd combination of dominance and submission – her topping her boyfriend by telling exactly how she wanted to submit to him.

“Well…” she began, deciding to go with it. “I suppose I could give your imagination a quick head-start. Tell you what I’ve imagined you doing to me over the last couple of days.”

Loki bobbed his head in a nod.

“The other day I went on a walk.” Darcy began. “I found this glade in the forest which seemed totally cut off from anywhere else in the world. Right in the middle there was this gorgeous old tree. I looked at the tree, and I didn’t even notice the blossoms, or the leaves… would you like to guess what I saw when I looked at that tree?”

“Please,” Loki gasped, frustration evident in his tone at how slowly Darcy was getting to the ‘interesting’ part of her story. Darcy chuckled, enjoying being the one teasing for once. The desperation in his voice rid her of any self-consciousness she had been feeling. She wasn't sure where the words to her fantasy came from, but they flowed from her almost without thought, narrating the scene as it played out in her mind.

“I saw myself – tied up, of course. First, you bound my wrists. Held them together and hoisted them over a tall branch to pull me up so high that I was hardly touching the ground. My tits and my stomach and my ass were all red where you’d whipped me… maybe with a flogger, maybe even a small tree branch like in those Finish saunas. Then you finished with that, so now my hands were behind my back. Pulled up again so I was bent right forwards. The perfect angle for you to have my mouth. You fucked my face however you wanted, held me on your cock as long, as deeply as you desired. I was totally powerless to move so there was really nothing I could do but take it. You found a branch, and that was lashed onto my ankles, holding them nice and wide open. Still bent over, but wide open for you to use my cunt – out in the open air where anyone could walk by and see us, where anyone could see you using your toy.”

She paused. Telling Loki her fantasy was working her up into quite a situation herself. Following her own advice, she slipped a hand under her skirts. She hummed with pleasure as she found her centre, and Loki let out a loud groan.

“Oh, are you touching yourself?” Darcy just let out a soft moan of her own. “Don’t stop…” Loki bit out. Darcy tutted in disapproval and he added a petulant “please” on the end to stave off a complaint. 

“Well,” Darcy continued, “I imagine after a time you got bored of fucking me from behind – oh it feels fantastic, but there were just so many other opportunities to be taken. I imagine you cut me down, freed my arms and my legs. You used a knife to cut the rope – letting me feel the sharp point close to my skin – the metal never even scratched me, but god the danger was thrilling. Then, you threw me up against the tree trunk and fucked me hard enough that the bark dug into my back – oh it hurts, especially after you’ve already whipped me there, but god does it feel good.”

Loki’s hand sped up on his cock, running his thumb over the end and jerking rhythmically, his eyes half closed as he lost himself in her words.

“Can you picture it?” Darcy asked, pushing a finger into herself to gather some of her juices, then moving to work her clit, breath hitching uncontrollably.

“Yesssss….” Loki’s fist tightened. His motions grew erratic and Darcy knew he was nearly through.

“There was a log in the clearing too you know,” she continued. “In my head, you decide you’ve had enough of burning the tree bark into my back. You want to see its pattern on my front as well. You pull out and let me drop to the floor on my knees, then pull me to the log just with a hand in my hair, so I have to half-stumble half crawl behind you, or be dragged along the ground. I’ve got scratches on my knees now, because I couldn’t quite keep up. You push me down on the log, not gently either. Your arm goes across my back, holding me down. The other hand is over my face so I can’t breathe, and you’re fucking me so hard I’ll be bruised tomorrow, it’s so hard and so fast and it feels amazing – you’re so close to coming so you just fuck me even harder. I’m starting to see stars; I need some air. Finally, you’re done, and I can breathe again. You pull me down to kneel on the ground and wrap your beautiful fingers around your cock. Your hand in my hair, pulling it hard, holding me still so you can finish, come all over my face.”

Loki came then for real, muffling his shout with a fist in his mouth, then collapsing to the floor of his cell, panting wildly. “Darcy…” He gasped after a moment. “you… by the Norns I love you.”

Of course, that was the moment the patrol finally made an appearance, the sound of their approaching footsteps echoing down the stairs. Inconvenient as it was, Darcy could only be glad they had not come a moment earlier, when both she and Loki would likely have been too caught up in pleasure to notice.

“Go.” Loki whispered, suddenly sharp again, illusion snapping into place. “I love you Darcy, but do not come here again.”

“I promise.” Darcy vowed reluctantly. “I love you too.”

And she was gone, slipping past the guards in the wide corridor and dashing away.

Her bad mood had been entirely banished by the escapade, ill-advised as it may have been. Getting away with sneaking around the palace jail had been a buzz enough in itself, but coupled with the high from an exciting, if unconventional orgasm, Darcy felt as though she was flying. Knowing she would need to work off some of her excess energy if she did not want to display it to all and sundry, she struck out in search of Sif.

Darcy had managed to strike up a tenuous friendship with Sif, overcoming the Loki-related distrust levelled at her by nervously requesting to be shown the training areas. She was curious to see them, but every other person she had asked had dismissed her request with something like ‘the training rings are no place for a mortal girl.’ Apparently, this frustration had resonated with Sif just as Darcy intended, as minutes later they were stood looking over two soldiers sparring with heavy maces.

Later in the evening when it was quieter, Sif found some clothing suitable for Darcy to train in. She led an increasingly nervous Darcy into the ring, and took her through a few of the basic drills children learnt when they first started training to fight. Satisfied that Darcy was not a total incompetent, she even consented to spar with her using staves, and pull out a set of throwing knives for her to try. Sif’s criticism was scathing, but constructive and Darcy learnt a lot of new tricks she looked forward to trying on Loki. 

Darcy continued to seek Sif out for sparring and training, and Sif agreed – at first grudgingly, but later with good humour, clearly appreciating Darcy’s enthusiasm. They met most evenings, and Sif’s aloof attitude had finally begun to relax around her. It would seem an interest in combat was enough to counter the distrust that came from being loved by Loki.

Better yet, she was invited to sit with Sif and the Warriors Three at mealtimes – they were loud and more than a little annoying at times, but still infinitely better than the lady-mages of the court.

Volstagg was immediately kind and fatherly, shepherding her through the culinary delights of Asgard, roaring in laughter at Darcy’s tiny appetite. He regularly demanded shows of her magic, and gave enthusiastic and, unlike the other mages, genuine praise at her improving talents.

Hogun was wary – Sif claimed he was always so reserved, and rarely spoke a word to anyone within the first week or so of meeting them. Darcy wasn’t overly bothered by his silence, but the long looks he sometimes levelled at her always had her fidgeting, afraid he had somehow guessed at her relationship with Loki.

Meanwhile, to her amusement, Fandral had immediately attempted to flirt with her, just as Loki had said he would. He had also remained utterly oblivious to her lack of interest – as Loki had said he would. Darcy had now taken to tuning out his blatant flirting with what she hoped was a knowing smile – she liked to imagine just how alarmed he would be if he discovered her reasons for ignoring his persistent attempts. She had giggled with Jane about that very thing on occasion – and Sif had done the closest thing she ever did to giggle.

After spending the duration of her visit so far poking and prodding to ferret out information about the proceedings, Darcy had long since given up on being privy to any of them. Then, against all her expectations, Darcy was called before the court.


	27. Unwelcome Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy speaks before the court. She doesn't make a _total_ fool of herself, but she's still not entirely certain Odin isn't planning to kill her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late again. Work is a b*tch. I am now officially making updates 'Sunday-ish.' They will still be weekly though! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> A little pseudo-psychology in this chapter. Like Darcy, I am no expert so I apologise if there are any blatant misconceptions! Also a not-so-subtle reference to the opening of the first X-Men, cos I am a nerd. :D

Darcy was only informed of the court summons an hour before she was expected to appear. That hour was spent frantically practising her ‘Asgardian voice’ in front of the mirror whilst she tried to make herself look dignified. She wore her most ‘Asgardian’ dress for the occasion – one Loki had promised her could almost pass for a gown made by a local seamstress – were it not for the thigh-high slits Darcy now clutched nervously closed.

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise when she was led in – she knew he hadn’t expected her to be called any more than she had. Jane was there too, which reassured Darcy a little – perhaps they were there to represent humans or something, rather than just her being called out as Loki’s mortal bit of stuff.

Loki himself was knelt beside the throne where Odin sat, with guards still clutching at his chains – though judging from their somewhat relaxed stances, he had not been giving them much work to do. He looked, Darcy was pleased to see, healthy. Not like he had been subject to any of the imagined torments her overactive mind had conjured on the lonely nights lying awake since her visit to him. He looked her discreetly over, his face unreadable. Did he find her condition satisfactory, she wondered. She still wore her own clothes, rather than any gifted by the Aesir. There was a graze on her forehead from sparring with Sif and her knuckles were a little bruised, but she held herself still and tried to convey through her body language that those were not things to worry about. He must have reached a conclusion of some kind, as he quickly turned away to look expectantly up at Odin.

“Lady Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, of Midgard.” Odin began, and Loki’s eyes narrowed at the discrepancy in address. “You are called to bear witness for the people of Midgard. Lady Jane, you will tell the court of Loki’s attack on your town. Darcy, as Loki’s… protégé you will tell us of his conduct towards you as a mentor.” An unspoken ‘and only as a mentor’ seemed tacked onto the end of that statement.

Darcy nearly giggled as she imagined the ways she could tell them Loki was useful to her. She thought she saw a similar temptation cross Loki’s face, but it was gone just as quickly. Instead, she stared out over the several dozen regal-looking Aesir looking down at her, and allowed realisation of the enormity of what she was about to do to sink in and set her face into the solemn lines required of her.

They spoke to Jane first. She did her best, but so long as she remained honest there was no hiding the facts of the devastation Loki had wrought on her tiny town in New Mexico – the only concession she could truthfully make was that the destroyer had initially landed further away from the town, only approaching when it did not find Thor there. She added that Loki had since apologised to her and Darcy, as well as Selvig for his actions, and that he had seemed genuinely remorseful.

Then it was Darcy’s turn. She moved to take Jane’s place when prompted – there was no witness stand, only the centre of the room. She dropped into a graceful curtsey towards Odin, then turned as Jane had so she was facing away from the throne, and Loki, towards what Darcy supposed must be the jury.

“Darcy Lewis of Midgard, tell us how you came to know of Seidr.”

Darcy hesitated. Starting with a half-truth… not ideal. She gathered her thoughts, formed her words in her mind and spoke, using the story she and Loki had agreed on. Odin knew it to be fake, but if he wished their relationship a secret he would allow it. Mindful of her audience, she tried to speak as formally as possible, composing her response in academic language as if she was writing an essay – it would do Loki no good to have them think of her as uncultured or dull-witted.

“As you are no doubt aware, humans live much shorter lifespans than other races of the nine realms. This means there are changes in human characteristics way quicker than you see on other realms, through a process known as evolution. Certain genetic characteristics are passed down through the generations until advantageous changes become more widespread. Still, by mortal standards the process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. Um…” she paused again to check herself, think where to go next. “Over the last seventy years or so, though, evolution seems to have leaped forwards. Genetic variations passed down dormant through generations have begun to come out in the form of children born with powers not usually seen in humans. There are lots of different abilities that can come from this – some have power over the elements, or telepathic powers, or some just have the ability to change their hair colour or something. They’re known on Earth – Midgard, that is, as mutants, and I am one. My mutation gives me the ability to feel and harness the power of Seidr, and was active from when I grew into adolescence, a little more than ten years ago – for reference, I am now close to twenty-four years old, considered a young adult in mortal terms.”

“Allfather,” one of the nobles spoke up over the cries of surprise through the room, “how can these mortal’s words be given any weight? They are but children, not even half a century in age. In this one’s case not even a quarter!”

Darcy frowned, and shot her response back before Odin could do so.

“I ask that you not mistake lack of experience for lack of intelligence. I am young it is true, but humans mature far sooner than Aesir. I assure you my thinking is sufficiently evolved. If you need more of an example look to Lady Jane who has already spoken – she is only a few years older than me, far younger than any scholar on Asgard, yet she was able to attain a functional understanding of the Bifrost before she even knew the basis in Seidr. We are both young, but our understanding of the situation is as secure as any of yours – except, perhaps, for an easily fixed lack of knowledge.”

A few scoffs reached her ears, but she forged on regardless.

“If I may continue, Allfather?” Odin nodded, looking, she thought (hoped) more amused than angry at her speech. “As has been mentioned, I am the first of my kind on Ear- Midgard, meaning I didn't know even of the existence of Seidr, let alone how to use it. My powers were bound not long after they were found to exist in case they would cause unknown danger to others, as we could not determine what form they took. That was 2 years ago. I was involved with people who were helping me research what exactly my powers meant when I was introduced to Loki. A scientist – that is, an academic, or researcher – on Midgard who worked for SHIELD, the Midgardian authority responsible for managing Loki’s banishment connected the dots between how my powers were bound and the cuffs Loki wears to bind his powers and got him involved.”

She paused to check how her story had gone down, and Odin’s voice came from behind her.

“We have heard the same from Loki. Continue.” 

“Yes, your Majesty. Well, Loki figured out fairly quickly that my powers were to do with Seidr – we were able to draw small amounts of it using another mutant as a conduit for examination. He organised the removal of the restraints on my power so I wouldn’t be killed in the process, and began to teach me of Seidr when I was recovered.”

“Allfather,” spoke a man from a seat at the side of the room. “She owes Loki a debt. Surely her words are biased.”

“He didn’t have to save me.” Darcy retorted compulsively, then cringed at her interruption and glanced nervously at Odin. He only waved her to continue though, so she turned back to face the man who had spoken. “No-one on Midgard knows anything about Seidr, certainly not how dangerous it was to me to remove my suppressors, and no-one knew about the connection between my mutation and Loki’s magic. If he had just kept his knowledge to himself, I would have died and he could not possibly have been blamed. I nearly died as it was, in fact I would have if not for him easing the flow of built up Seidr out of my body, at some cost to himself. So, yeah, I suppose I may be somewhat biased in my opinion of him since then, but if you want a commentary on his character then just look at the facts of his actions: His selfless choice to help me when he didn't have to.”

The man sat back, apparently considering her reply carefully, and Odin continued.

“And since then? Has he been of aid to you in learning to use your powers?”

“Yes.” Darcy responded simply. “He has been a… surprisingly patient teacher. Without his assistance, I would not have known what to do with my abilities even after their safe release.”

“And your opinion of his crimes in New Mexico?”

“I…” Darcy warred between tact and honesty. “I cannot deny they were terrible, nor can I possibly contrive to hold him blameless. However, from what I have learnt, neither can I hold him entirely culpable.”

Surprise whispered through the watching lords, and Darcy trembled a little. She yearned to turn and look to Loki for his reaction to her answer, but she forced herself to remain steady.

“How so?”

“Well… um…” Darcy paused, uncertain again.

“The court is fully aware of _all_ circumstances surrounding Loki’s fall, and sworn to secrecy on the matter.” Odin supplied, guessing at the cause of her hesitance.

“I see… you… you may not care for my opinion, King Odin…”

“Speak it, regardless.”

“Yes your Majesty…” Now she chose her words with even more caution than before, her shoulders tight as she fought the urge to glance behind, check Odin’s reaction, watch for the blade she feared would fall if she offended him too greatly. “I believe… one factor is how Loki was raised. He was raised without the knowledge of his origins, raised to hate what he would later discover to be his own true nature – the Jotun, that is. Had he known from his youth that he was adopted but no less loved, had he been taught not to fear them, the impact of his discovery might not have been so devastating.”

“So you would place the blame with my Queen and I?” Odin’s voice was hard.

“Not exactly. I merely name it as a factor.”

“And would you name other factors?”

“I would.”

Odin was silent, and she took it as a sign to continue.

“Thor has admitted to me that he was… unprepared to become King at the time of his first coronation. That Loki’s concerns were not heard, that he was treated as a conniving usurper when he was not incorrect in his opinions...When he took the throne upon your falling into the um… the Odinsleep and was treated as though he had taken it dishonestly, betrayed by people he thought friends… and then on top of that, always being put down for years just cos he uses magic to fight instead of a hammer or whatever... he went mad, your Majesty. On Midgard it is referred to as a psychotic break, when someone temporarily falls into madness.”

“Loki is not of Midgard.”

“No, King Odin, but I believe the psychology is not overly different.”

“So, you would place the blame on myself, my culture and some unknown Midgardian science?” Odin was definitely angry now. It was subtle, but his voice had somehow grown even colder. Darcy’s hands curled into fists, fear thrilling through her veins, but she still did not turn from her position.

“And Loki. As I said your Majesty, I would not seek to hold him blameless. He committed a horrible crime.”

“Do you believe him remorseful?”

“Yes. He is reconciled with Thor and has passed his exile to Midgard peacefully.”

“Lords of Asgard, do you have questions for Darcy?”

Unfortunately, it seemed they did. Darcy was forced to explain her limited knowledge of psychology, reluctantly admitting she could hardly be called an expert. Her every word was strung out into an enquiry and by the time she was finally allowed to leave the centre of the room, she had long since given up on hiding the shaking of her hands.

She almost did not want to look at Loki, did not want to see his reaction to her words, but she could not resist. He was still staring at the centre of the floor where she had stood, his face dark and bereft of his usual confidence. He looked morose, strung out – Darcy was sure even the most anti-Loki of the lords present could not deny he appeared regretful of his actions. As though sensing her eyes on him, his eyes snapped over to her and held her gaze a moment, dropping to her hands. They had not yet stilled from their trembling, but she hid them behind her back and raised her chin a little. Yes, it had been frightening, but Odin hadn’t killed her after all, and she had meant her words. It was always easier to justify words spoken with conviction. His gaze rose back up to hers and a hint of brightness returned to his expression.

Darcy then chanced a glance at Odin, who had paused to allow the councillors time to discuss. His eyes were on Loki, but again slid to her as he noticed her gaze. She started and looked down at his feet, but not before taking in the cool consideration in his stare. She felt his eyes on her for a moment longer, and then he gestured and a servant appeared to lead her back to her quarters.

On the walk back, she tried with varying degrees of success to convince herself that Odin would not send someone to kill her in her sleep. He had seemed more calculating than angry by the end, but that did not exactly reassure her. Loki looked calculating when he was working out how best to reduce a lying estate agent to tears, or subtly destroy the SHIELD agent from the plane, or the man in the bar once who had grabbed her ass at the bar.

Loki was at his most dangerous when he was calculating. Who was to say Odin would not be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie?! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always huuuuugely appreciated!


	28. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the trial. Darcy continues her 'battles' with the lady-mages, and scandalises Asgard with her ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, actually posting on the day I'm meant to!

Darcy didn’t sleep much the night of the trial, agonising over her every word and wishing she could have done better. No word came the next morning, and she spent the day in the library with Jane, trying to read one of the books she had brought with her, but jumping every time she heard anyone enter the room. Finally, she heard the characteristically heavy stride of Thor.

“Jane, Darcy, if you would accompany me to my rooms?” He asked. Darcy rushed to comply, knowing they were to receive some sort of news. She tried on the short walk to glean the result from Thor’s body language, but he was unusually unreadable. He stopped at the door to his rooms and gestured for them to go through ahead of him. Darcy walked through the door first, and there was Loki. Unshackled and smiling, though with an uncharacteristic hint of unease.

Thor chuckled at her poorly restrained delight and withdrew from the room, pulling Jane with him.

“Jane and I will walk a while.” He promised. “You will not be disturbed…” he paused, checking they were not overheard. “I ask only that you refrain from defiling my furniture.”

With that, he pulled the door closed on Loki’s chuckles. Darcy ran immediately forward and nearly bowled Loki over with her enthusiasm.

“So, what happened?” She asked, in-between kisses, “Are you free?”

“Better.” He replied, “I am restored as Prince of Asgard.”

“Just like that?”

“Indeed.”

“That’s awesome! Hmmm… Prince Loki… your majesty. I can call you that for real now.” She curtsied teasingly, grinning up at him and he kissed her again.

“I am glad of your delight to see me again. I feared…”

He trailed off, but not before Darcy understood.

“Loki,” she admonished, “Just because I admitted before a court of stuffy aliens that you did a bad thing once doesn’t mean I love you any less. If anything, you should go the other way – I was totally sure Odin was going to kill me at one point.”

Loki laughed, “I was nervous of it myself.” He admitted, “You were ever so brave, my love.”

“Fucking terrified, that’s what I was.” Darcy corrected him. “Never commit a crime again, I’m not getting interrogated like that again for all the sex in the world, no matter how kinky it is.”

“Believe it or not, I do not intend to.” Loki laughed, and then they were silent for a while, holding each other tenderly and kissing heatedly in equal measures.

“So, what now?” Darcy asked a moment later. “Are… are you staying here?”

“For a short time.” Loki admitted. “A fortnight or so – possibly 3 weeks. I must train for my new post, you see.”

“New post?”

“The court has decided to limit my ambitions – and, it would seem, my presence on Asgard – by inventing and assigning to me the post of Ambassador to Midgard. I will consult with the current ambassador to Vanaheim for a time to learn the tricks of diplomacy, then return to Earth.”

“You’re coming back?” The glow of the Bifrost that had now faded from Darcy’s skin seemed briefly to return as she near lit up with happiness. “And with a sparkly new job too! That’s so good, thank goodness.” Her face dimmed a little. “What about the meantime though – must I go home? Or am I still going to be Odin’s insurance policy?”

“I am unsure, but I believe you are to remain insurance, yes.”

“Yuk. Asgard is weird. At least I’ll have you around this time though… I will be allowed to be with you when you’re not working, won’t I?”

“After a fashion. I suspect Mother has had words with Odin on the matter, as we are now permitted to ‘begin’ courting. Obviously, he does not want to reveal that he has lied to his court about our relationship, but we will no longer be forced to hide it. We must only pretend that it is freshly beginning.”

“OK. So, how do I court?”

“You must do nothing my love, only receive my advances with a telling smile.”

“With pleasure, my Prince Charming.”

“I thought as much. Now, how about as a start, you return to your rooms? I will enquire of a servant where you reside, and invite you to walk in the gardens with me. That should set the gossip mill rolling, for me to seek out the comely young mortal so very soon after my release.”

“Oh,” Darcy swooned, “But the outdoor air might dull my complexion, good Sir… this is all going to be very olde-fashioned isn’t it?”

“Yes, and I am quite sure you will love it.” Loki teased, plucking at her curls.

“Yeah… I will…” Darcy admitted. “It’ll be fun to play pretend. So, I’ll see you soon?”

“You will. I must return briefly to my chambers to see that they are as they should be. Perhaps fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“OK.” Darcy agreed, reaching up to kiss him one more time before slipping out of the door.

She was sat on her bed, waiting eagerly when she heard the knock on the door. She rushed to open it, trying to look like she had not expected a visitor.

“Oh! Loki, you are free? How wonderful!”

“Indeed, and restored to my titles.”

“I am glad. Oh but my apologies, you are Prince Loki once again, then?” She stepped out of her door and bobbed a curtsey – this time with slightly less mockery than she had instilled the action with in private.

“No apology is necessary. I only thought to invite you for a walk, Lady Darcy.” He jerked his head slightly and Darcy smiled coyly, angling to ensure the eavesdropping servant would have a view of it.

“I will join you with pleasure, your highness,” she replied, pulling the door closed behind her and taking his offered arm.

They walked leisurely through the garden, Loki patiently naming each beautiful flower she exclaimed over, explaining something of their properties. They were certainly seen, watched by any number of eyes. Loki in himself was a bit of an attraction with his newly minted freedom. To see him walking with the mortal mage was all the more interesting, it would seem.

He walked her around the gardens only once, then led her back to her room, explaining quietly that to walk longer together would be unseemly as an first outing together.

“I will call on you later though,” he promised. “Less openly. I have missed you greatly this week, my love. Especially since that clandestine visit of yours.”

“And I you.” She replied, eyes lit with anticipation.

“I may have to speak with someone about your location though,” Loki mused, “Your rooms are barely a class above those belonging to the servants, and you have not been treated with near the respect you deserve. I see that you still wear your own clothes.”

Darcy nodded. “I don’t mind the room so much – it’s still fancy by my standards. The clothes are a drag though – I only really have a few items which are totally Asgard friendly, and I didn’t want to push the boat out too much without…” she trailed off.

“Without me to back you?” Loki pressed, knowing what she meant without her saying it.

“Well, yeah. Or Thor. He’s been nice, but he has his role to play too, y’know?”

“I do.” Loki agreed reluctantly.

“Do you think I could dress a little more riskily now though? Now you’re out? I’m sick of the same three dresses. I won’t get… I don’t know, people calling me a whore for showing my ankles or something?”

“Oh, do. There will be detractors, but simply explain that such is your culture’s clothing, and why should you not wear that which belongs to you? Besides which any such slander will not last long, I will see to that. You will have my protection, and I will enjoy your indecency and the minor chaos it will bring in return. Besides, it will give me ample excuse to gift you with Asgardian clothes of your own.”

They had now reached her rooms, and Loki stopped, untucking her hand from where it had rested constantly at his elbow.

“I thank you for the pleasure of your company, Lady Darcy.” He bowed over her hand and kissed it in full view of those others in the corridor, and in what Darcy was sure would count as an overtly solicitous fashion.

“And I thank you, Prince Loki. It was most enjoyable.” She replied, waiting until he strode away to push open the door to her room.

He was back only a few hours later, creeping soundlessly through her door and hushing her with a gesture until he could protect the room against their being overheard or disturbed. When done, he moved so fast Darcy had barely registered the privacy wards snapping into place before she was on her back on the bed, Loki already naked and hovering between her legs. Wetness pooled immediately between her thighs as he lowered his head to nuzzle at her neck.

“Later this evening I will make love to you slowly, carefully, and with every ounce of care a man should show his beloved.” He promised whilst his hands smoothed up her dress and pulled it over her head. “Now though, it has been more than a week. You tormented me most cruelly when I was helpless in my cell. Now I can finally have you and I have not the patience for anything less than immediate satisfaction.” And with that, he tore away her flimsy knickers, checked she was ready for him and pushed himself inside her, immediately thrusting with all the pent-up frustration he had held back until that moment. Her bra met the same fate as her knickers, straps pinging away uselessly as it was ripped from her body so Loki could fasten his mouth onto her taut nipples. His fingers pushed insistently into the space between them, grinding mercilessly against her clit until she gasped and shuddered to her her peak. The onslaught continued and she chanted his name as her fingers dug into his arse, urging him on as he slammed himself into her.

He was, perhaps, the loudest she had ever heard him, moans and curses spilling from his lips with every motion they made. He lasted considerably less time than usual, shouting his release, movements stuttering to a halt as he spurted into her. Panting heavily, he rolled so his weight rested partially off her and tucked his face into her neck.

“I missed you.” He whispered, as though making some deep confession. “More than I can quite describe or explain.”

“I missed you too,” Darcy responded, hand coming up to slide through his hair. “Just ask Thor. I think he considered killing me himself with how much I nagged about you.”

“I know.” Loki smirked. “Every time he was present in the throne room he found some way to signal to me that you had asked for me. With the eyes of all the court on me though, I could hardly respond. I was heartened though, to know that your love and loyalty remained with me.”

“Loki, if that was ever a true concern for you, then I have erred somewhere in showing you my affection.”

Loki huffed, blowing his amusement against her neck.

“You have come to speak as an Aesir at times, my love.”

Darcy paused a beat. “Huh, oh yeah… That’s just cos I’ve had to get into the habit. If I didn’t I got looked at like I was mad or stupid – remember I have been trying to improve the reputation of humans, not have people thinking us even more useless.”

“Many believe you imbecilic regardless, for daring to speak against Odin.”

“I wasn’t wrong though.”

“Perhaps not, but that did not make your actions any less heart-stoppingly foolish.”

“Psh.” Darcy responded eloquently.

“Fortunately I do love a rebel.” Loki’s lips pressed against her neck, curved into a smile, then he pulled herself back a little to trail kisses across her shoulder.

“Now, I believe I made a promise?” He asked.

“Mmmm yes you did,” Darcy hummed, feeling his tongue slide across her collarbone.

“Well then, my mortal in the land of Gods… let me worship you.”

And he did.

* * *

They rode together the next day, Loki actively encouraging her to wear her ‘deliciously indecent’ trousers so she could ride properly. He showed her through the forest, and tucked flowers into her hair. He also made her a promise that they would act out her woodland fantasies as soon as they returned to Earth. Darcy returned to her room after spending time with Sif and Jane that evening to find it almost flooded with more of those same flowers. She rolled her eyes even as a smile spread across her face, knowing that coming from Loki it was as much a prank as a romantic gesture. Sure enough, the flowers remained obstinately stuck to every available surface no matter how Darcy tried to move them.

Loki’s official training began the next day, so he did not have time to attend to her publicly. Instead, she woke that morning to find an intricately carved stave resting on her dresser, along with a note apologising for his absence. Delighted, Darcy dressed quickly in her borrowed training gear and went in search of Sif.

The following day he took her on a longer walk, Darcy dressed in a flowing Asgardian dress of dark silver silk he had gifted her himself. They stopped at one point to seat themselves on a bench and experiment with Seidr, creating glowing illusions of the flowers in the garden, each seeking to out-do the other. Not that Darcy even came close to victory, but her creations improved with every attempt, and Loki’s proud smile was victory enough, in her opinion.

On the fifth day of their courtship when Loki was once again busy all day, Darcy was finally cornered by the mages she had spent her early days in Asgard with. They gathered around her, exclaiming over her unusual attire. She was in Midgardian clothing again that day, her dress was cut to just below the knee – modest by Earth standards, but far shorter than was decent in the halls of Asgard. Of course, they also took the opportunity to quiz her on Loki’s courtship.

“I wager he enjoys your attire today, Lady Darcy?” Mirey tittered. “Gracious but you mortals have a daring sense of fashion.”

“Yes well,” Darcy didn’t have to try too hard to summon a blush. “I decided that now the trial was over I would like to try expressing a bit more of my own culture again in how I dress. Well, to a certain extent. Of course, I must remain respectful of the sensibilities of Asgard’s culture. You know it is not considered excessive in most countries on Earth – my apologies, Midgard – for a woman to wear a dress or shorts – that is, short breeches – reaching only to here.”

She indicated about halfway up her thigh – still relatively conservative compared to what some people wore – and Mirey looked so incredulous she couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Mirey had no idea. Loki had indeed enjoyed her in the outfit though – he had made rather a show of sneaking appreciative glances at her exposed calves – acting as though he thought he had eluded the notice of those around him, when in fact the entire purpose of the scene was for them to witness his subtly lecherous smile.

Mirey now informed her of these events in detail, and Darcy played at pleasantly surprised shyness.

“Tell me, did you know Prince Loki harboured such… affections for you?” Mirey pressed eagerly, leaning in closer as though speaking in confidence, despite the numerous other women surrounding them.

“I was surprised,” Darcy admitted, still measuring her words to sound suitably 'fancy' so the women wouldn't think her a simpering fool. “We had been friendly when he taught me, and I confess I harboured greater fondness for him than is usual for a pupil to her mentor. I sometimes thought he seemed fond of me in return, but thought I was just imagining the signs of it to reflect my own feelings and hopes. I had no idea he actually returned my interest though, he was always so polite and reserved.”

“Oh, and is he not so now?” Simpered one of them. “Do tell, dear Lady Darcy, I do so love a good secret.”

“But of course he is.” Darcy countered, entirely falsely. She allowed another blush to creep on her face as she thought of their evenings when Loki did things to her the very opposite of ‘polite.’ The women all gave her knowing looks and she returned them a shy, secretive smile.

“He is attentive and pleasant, and very witty. I enjoy my time with him very much. That is all.”

“Of course, Lady Darcy.” They agreed, their tone telling her they did not believe her in the slightest – which was fine, since that was exactly what she had been aiming for.

* * *

The conversation had taken place the night before, as they both lay in a post-orgasmic haze, Loki’s fingers trailing lazily over Darcy’s still-bound arms.

“Imagine,” Darcy began, “If it got out what we were up to. What a ridiculous scandal it would be.”

“It would, wouldn’t it. I fancy we would both be thrown from Asgard.”

“Seriously?” Darcy tried to turn to him, but was thwarted by the ropes around her arms.

“Perhaps not. But my already tenuous position would take another turn for the worse, and yours along with it.”

“We’d best be careful then.”

“Very much so. Though, perhaps a little scandal would work in our favour.” Loki mused.

“How much, exactly?”

Loki's hands traced down her arms, lifting the coils of rope and pinching at her fingers. What he found apparently satisfied him, as his hands moved to focus instead on her breasts, kneading the soft flesh and pinching her nipples into hard points.

“Well," He continued in a deceptively conversational tone, "Asgard does so love to gossip, and the subjects of exciting gossip, particularly of the romantic variety, tend to be rather popular. If we are only perceived to be hiding a love affair a little less chaste than we display, we may win many a supporter where we would otherwise have had only indifference.”

“Not too hard to do – we are, after all.”

“That we are.” Loki’s hand dipped between her legs and began to coax her into readiness again.

“Of course,” he continued casually as she began to feel the first flushes of heat, “we must be careful to see that your reputation is not besmirched in this. After all, it would not do for a lady to be so wanton.” His fingers dipped into her core.

“Instead, you will be coyly receptive to the scandalous advances of the rascal prince. None too cruel, of course, only the theft of a secret kiss,” his lips brushed hers, “or a caress that lingers out of turn.” His fingers continued to tease her, so she was now writing against him, arms straining against the ropes that held them but he did not pause in his narrative. “Naturally that prince will remain sincere in his affections, one might even go so far as to say he is utterly infatuated with this brave, uncommon maiden.” He moved to hover over her as she began to whine in the approach of her orgasm. “Do you think you can manage that deception, my sweet little whore?”

“Yes!” She cried as he filled her, somehow unsure if she was responding to his question or her own cresting peak. His lips descended on hers then, and no more words were spoken for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.   
> Heads up, next chapter will be pure, unadulterated smut. (Well OK, about 80%!)


	29. We Shall Do Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki face each other in the training ring. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this one for some fairly heavy consensual non-consent roleplay. If that's not your bag, don't read past the ###, just skip to the next line break and I'll post a non-explicit summary at the end.

To Darcy’s chagrin Loki was, as a result of his new and glamorous position, the subject of a great many attempts at flirtation – in spite of his public outings with her. Any number of women, even Mirey who professed to be a great friend of Darcy’s had made an attempt to gain his attention. He refused every suit though with devastating politeness, and it was not long at all before Darcy began to hear the word ‘Favourite’ whispered behind her in the corridors.

It began briefly to be interspersed with less favourable words after the first occasion she was seen in a slightly compromising position with Loki – a calculated move, to kiss in the ‘private’ alcove just as a Lord known to be particularly fond of gossip, and his well-matched wife happened to pass by. But after the very public humiliation of the first warrior who had dared to besmirch Darcy’s mortal name where Loki could overhear him, such terms as ‘Prince Loki’s mortal whore’ mysteriously ceased to be heard (save, occasionally from Loki’s own tongue). Still, Darcy knew through Loki, who somehow knew of every rumour to fly through the royal halls, that tales of their ‘unconventional romance’ were rife, and exceptionally popular.

They continued to feed the rumour mill with gusto, adding some minor new scandal every day – whether that was another semi-public kiss, Darcy’s increasingly mortal styles of dress or simply being overheard in a conversation rather less formal than ‘appropriate’ between a prince and commoner. The gossip went into overdrive when Loki decided to follow Darcy to the training ring one morning, instead of attending another tedious diplomats’ meeting.

Darcy thanked him again for the stave with a kiss on the cheek which drew plenty of murmurs from the people scattered around them. The murmurs then increased in volume when instead of simply demurring politely, Loki produced a stave of his own and indicated to his Favourite that she should prepare herself to spar.

Darcy grinned nervously as Sif backed away from where she had been waiting to train with Darcy herself. The few other Aesir scattered around the ring had suddenly become an attentive audience to her and Loki’s training bout.

They began slowly, trading a few attacks and blocks as Darcy warmed up. Finally, when he judged that she was ready Loki began his assault in earnest, gradually increasing the demand he placed on her abilities. He was pleased to see that she had continued to improve whilst he had been awaiting his trial and praised her openly as he upped the speed of his strikes again. Darcy only grinned in reply, her eyes sharp with determination.

Darcy was feeling good. She could tell that Loki was giving her a little more challenge now than he had in the past, and she still wasn’t being completely overwhelmed. With this in mind, she forced herself to concentrate even harder on blocking Loki’s attacks, even as a part of her mind desperately scrabbled through the threads of Seidr to weave a spell. Mentally yanking the threads of magic together, she created a bright burst of light in front of Loki’s face without her usual hand gestures, startling him so he blinked and staggered a moment. With a piercing cry of triumph, Darcy brought the end of her staff up, sweeping it around Loki’s defence to hit him across the cheek hard enough to knock his head to the side and even graze his skin.

Shocked her trick had actually worked, Darcy stopped moving, as did Loki. For a moment, they were still, then Loki turned his head back to face her, a shark-like grin on his bruised face.

“So, we’re using magic are we?” He asked casually, grin widening as Darcy gulped. He moved in towards her and lunged, but his figure disappeared when Darcy tried to block. Guessing where he would reappear, Darcy didn't miss a beat. She whirled her staff and thrust it behind her, catching him in the stomach so he doubled over with a surprised ‘oof.’

There was no time to feel smug though, as he was immediately back in front of her, and this time he did not hold back. He whirled around her in a blur of movement, and Darcy thought she did well to hold onto her stave for even another five seconds before it was ripped from her grasp and her legs swept from beneath her. She tumbled to the ground in a blur of confusion, and the next thing she was clearly aware of was lying on her back with the end of Loki’s stave pressed to her throat as his foot on her chest held her down.

A rush of arousal thrilled through her at the vulnerable position he had her in and she could see it echo in Loki’s own expression as he held the pin a moment longer than was necessary before stepping back and kneeling to graciously help her to her feet.

“I hit you!” Darcy crowed, not at all cowed by the fact that she had come out the overall loser. “Twice! And not even just cos you let me… right?”

“No, I was just as surprised – and delighted – as you. Look you have even managed to mark me, you wildcat. My compliments to your new trainer.” Sif startled at the praise and Loki grinned smugly, “And in such devious style.” He snagged Darcy’s waist and pulled her close, ignoring the shocked gasps of those around him. He could hear the whispers around him debating if Darcy’s strike truly counted since she had ‘cheated’ with Seidr, then pointing out that this only meant they were well matched, as Loki fought just as dishonourably.

“I am afraid you may just have damaged your honour as a warrior, my love.” He teased, “Seidr is considered to have no place in a fair fight.”

“Well, that wasn’t a fair fight to start with now was it,” Darcy shot back. “Since when is puny human versus immortal alien going to be evenly matched. I’m just amazed I didn’t screw up the magic or give it away.”

“Mmm so am I. Have you any idea how much I want you right now, my little one?” He whispered, lips grazing the shell of her ear, “It is taking everything I have to not simply sweep you away and fuck you senseless, propriety be damned.”

“Well, surely Loki Silvertongue can come up with some excuse to get us out of here?” Darcy challenged. “I rather fancy a private rematch, to the victor go the spoils.”

“Oh do you now?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do rather fancy having you at my mercy again. But not now. I am afraid it would cause far too much damage to your reputation here, and I would not have you talked ill of. This evening though… when you retire to your rooms after dinner you are to dress as you are now. I will come to your room, and then my love, we shall do battle.”

They were forced to draw apart when the murmuring of their audience broke into their awareness. Loki withdrew, bowing out so Sif could take his place against Darcy.  Each time they encountered each other throughout the day they continued to tease each other, exchanging ideas and gradually hashing out the details of a scene for that evening.

* * *

 They met briefly in the corridor, stopping for Loki to kiss her hand and whisper filthy promises in her ear…

“You going to do your dark and sexy bad guy thing for me?”

“If you wish it. What manner of villain would you have me play?”

“Well…”

* * *

At lunch, the cutlery flashing in Loki’s fingers had Darcy feeling inspired…

“A knife? You are quite certain?”

“Dude, you’re being the bad guy there has to be knives, it’s _you._ No blood though. Ew, hard limit.”

“Likewise. And perhaps I could…”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Darcy was sat with the ladies trying to embroider when Loki stopped by to consult her on a matter of Midgardian culture…

“Well, you’re definitely strong enough to do it, but I’m not as tough as you, how do we break the fall?”

“Love, you have spent half the morning on embroidery. With the amount these ladies seem to get through in a single day, there will surely be some spare tapestries around which we can appropriate for the evening.”

“OK yeah good point, ooh and you know what…”

* * *

At dinner, the anticipation became too much…

“Lovely food tonight, is it not Lady Darcy.”

“Yes Prince Loki. The boar is delicious.”

“Such a cheerful atmosphere.”

“Uh-huh. Yeah, Lovely.”

“… by the Norns I cannot wait for it to be done with so I can finally have you.”

* * *

###

She could not lose.

Darcy panted as she swung her stave desperately about her body, the short length of wood feeling like it had to be everywhere at once to protect her from the onslaught. She knew what would happen if she lost – the Aesir tradition of humiliating their defeated opponents was legend, and Prince Loki was rumoured to be particularly cruel in victory. Her movements became increasingly desperate as she recalled the stories she had heard, and she finally succeeded in landing an offensive blow. Prince Loki’s head snapped to the side as a graze appeared on his cheekbone and he grinned wickedly. With a thrill of horror, Darcy realised he had only been toying with her before. His attacks now slammed into her with a precision and controlled fury she could not hope to overcome or resist. Her stave clattered to the floor and Darcy scrambled desperately away from her attacker.

There was nowhere to go though. Trapped in the small room, she backed away as Prince Loki stalked slowly towards her, stave now held casually at his side. He knew he could overpower her physically, and without her improvised weapon she was utterly helpless. Or at least, nearly helpless.

Darcy reached behind her back and pulled a hidden knife from her belt. As Prince Loki finally approached within her reach, she lashed out at him with a desperate cry. He sidestepped her attack, snagging the wrist of the hand that held the knife and twisting it up behind her back until her hand involuntarily released the weapon. He kicked it away so it disappeared under a chest of drawers and threw Darcy roughly down on her front, not giving her a chance to gather herself before pushing her to roll over onto her back with his foot and kneeling over her, his stave now pressed hard against her neck with one knee on her chest pushing her down into the floor.

“I have you now, my Lady.” He crooned, one hand leaving his stave to brush the hair back from her face in a parody of tenderness that made her shudder. She snapped at his fingers as they neared her mouth and his face darkened, hand twisting hard into her hair, pulling her up half way to sitting. The stave vanished, replaced in his hand with a wicked looking dagger that he brought slowly down to rest against her throat right over the jugular. “To the victor go the spoils,” he hissed sinisterly.

Darcy froze, not even daring to breathe. Prince Loki’s grin was as sharp as the edge of the blade against her skin, and all her awareness seemed honed on that single hair’s breadth where metal met flesh.

“What am I to do with you now then?” the prince crooned, “Oh the choices, my lady. So many delicious ways to take my victor’s reward." He leaned in and licked a delicate path over the point where his dagger had touched her neck, then used the hand in her hair to drag her to her feet, the dagger lingering in his hand as an ever-present warning to remain compliant.

He brought the blade down to her navel and slid it under the ties holding her armour together. It cut easily through the cords and Darcy heard the sickening clang of each piece of her armour falling to the floor beside her. Slowly, revelling in every ounce of the fear he drew from her, Loki stripped her of her protection, followed by every scrap of clothing she wore until she stood trembling and completely bare before him.

His fingers ghosted over her bare skin, swirling patterns over her leaving goose bumps in their wake. He knew he didn’t have to rush, knew he had her now, and could enjoy the experience of bringing her low.

“You have beautiful breasts, my lady.” He murmured, fingers circling her nipples, “I fancy they taste quite delicious.” He leaned in, not stopping her from backing away until she hit the wall and could go no further. He trapped her there and continued to push into her personal space, ignoring her attempts to draw away and fastening his mouth to the swell of her breasts. His fingers found her nipples, twisting cruelly as she jumped at the heat of his tongue, the nip of his teeth as they scraped over the sensitive skin. He sucked hard at the flesh and worried it with his teeth until she cried out and he drew back, smiling delightedly at the dark bruise he left behind before diving down to replicate the mark on her other breast.

“Indeed you do taste sweet,” he confirmed, with a final nip at her tortured skin, “but not half so sweet, I think, as your luscious quim. Yes, I will taste that next.” His hands tightened against her hips to hold her in place as he began to sink down to his knees. Darcy struggled but he was too strong, and held her firmly against the wall as he pushed his head between her legs.

The feel of his tongue against her centre sent a shock through Darcy’s entire body and she barely bit back a moan, screwing shut her eyes in mortification and clamping her mouth shut.

“Oh my,” Loki chuckled darkly, bringing one finger down from her hips to dip into her core, his voice thick with lust and dark humour. “you are quite drenched, my lady. Perhaps you are not so reluctant as you like to claim, hmm?”

His mocking tone as he straightened up again, lifting the fingers damp with her own juices to smear against her tightly closed lips was enough to finally bring the fight surging back through her veins. She bit down hard on his fingers and pushed him away, cringing at his angered shout and sprinting desperately for the door. Upon reaching the door though, she found it magically locked, the handle rattling uselessly in her hand. Loki’s hand closed on her arm and she screamed, pulling away as he turned her towards him.

Rage was writ large in every line of his face as his other hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her clean off the floor as though she were a ragdoll. She kicked out furiously, her feet thudding harmlessly against the thick armour he still wore. He pulled her in close, hissing violently in her face as she continued to struggle.

“Do not dare disrespect me thus again, girl, or I will end you. I have defeated you in combat and now your pathetic body is _mine._ ”

With that, he flexed his arm and threw her right across the room. She hit the wall behind her bed, thankful for the thick tapestry that broke her landing as she tumbled down onto the mattress. Before she had time to dread his touch, Loki was there, his weight holding her down, pressing her into the mattress with one hand gripping her wrists mercilessly and the other tight around her neck.

He still wore all his armour and the edges cut brutally into her bare skin, ever enhancing the sinking vulnerability he sought to break her with. His head dipped down below her collarbone, scattering more bites and bruises across her chest and finally she broke, her whole body shuddering with a desperate sob.

Immediately, he pulled back, the hand on her neck moving to cup her face.

“Colour?” He asked, all cruelty suddenly gone from his face, his tone filled with gentle concern.

“Green,” Darcy stammered, even as a tear slid down her cheek. “Definitely green, don’t stop.”

Loki nodded, and leant down to kiss her harshly with teeth digging into her lips until she whimpered. When he raised his head again his face had transformed back to the evil mask, desperate for her pain.

“Tears, lady warrior? For me?” He asked mockingly, tongue darting out to lick them from her cheeks. “Don’t you dare lose your fight my dear, to take you un-resisting would not be half so much fun.”

Darcy shook her head desperately, more tears sliding out to chase the trails down her cheeks, disappearing into her hair as Loki abandoned her wet cheeks and returned to lap at her core, hands still gripping her wrists so she could do no more than struggle helplessly.

 Somewhere in the course of their play she had lost herself to the scenario they had invented – Loki played his role so skilfully it made it easy for Darcy to fall into hers, let it take her over entirely. It was utterly thrilling to live out their fantasies so fearlessly, to fashion themselves into different people, do things they would never dream of doing in real life. She knew, with all her heart that Loki would never take her by force, but it was exhilarating to pretend, to see the man she loved morph seamlessly into a villain intent on having her, heedless to her show of resistance.

He forced himself into her, armour finally disappearing as he groaned in pleasure. Darcy fought desperately, throwing herself from side to side but unable to escape the cage of his arms. Above her, Loki chuckled delightedly.

“Oh that feels wonderful, pet, do keep going.”

Darcy froze, disinclined to give him anything he wanted.

“Oh come now,” he cooed, “This can be quite enjoyable for both of us, you know, not me alone.”

His fingers snaked their way down her stomach to toy with the flesh around her clit so she arched reluctantly into his touch.

“Yes, that’s right,” he praised, “take it, take the pleasure I give you.”

She knew then what he wanted to do. Realised exactly why it was he was so known for his cruelty: He intended to force her pleasure, leave her questioning whether she had wanted him all along. To sow such doubt in his defeated opponent’s minds was beyond the physical humiliation most settled with – this was a far more lasting mark.

Despite the realisation, as Loki focussed his efforts in earnest on massaging her clit, angling her hips so his every thrust sent pleasure lancing up from her core, she knew she would lose as so many had before. Once again, she began to fight. Her muscles trembled as she tried now to arch herself away from his questing fingers. Her eyes had been screwed tightly shut but now she dragged them open, focusing on Loki’s vicious smile, the light of pleasure in his eyes as he forced sighs and moans from her unwilling lips. The anger took her over and for a moment she thought she might win, might stave off the final humiliation he sought.

Not so. Loki’s gaze met hers and saw the fury burning there, and he realised her plan.

He straightened to kneel over her, leaving Darcy feeling oddly empty as his cock withdrew from where he had buried it inside her. He grasped her hips and flipped her onto her front. As he tried to pull her hips up to meet his though, Darcy kicked out and slipped from his grip.

“No!” she cried, “Not like this, I won’t let you, NO!” She scrambled away from him, but did not even make it to the other side of the bed before Loki was upon her, forcing her down to the mattress with his whole body pressed against her.

“My dear sweet thing,” he chuckled, “I’m afraid you really don’t have a choice.” He continued to laugh, the jeering tone ringing in her ears as he held her down with a foot on the back of her neck, pulling her hips up and sinking himself back into her.

His hand reached around to toy with her clit once again and without being able to look at him, to focus her fury against her pleasure, Darcy found herself rapidly overwhelmed. Loki’s thrusts now struck deep inside her, wrenching gasps and grunts from her with every punishing motion of his hips. These guttural sounds were interspersed with whines of reluctant pleasure, building and building despite Darcy biting her lip until it bled in an attempt to hold them back.

Now Loki’s hand moved from the back of her neck to grasp her chin, lifting her head from the bed and pushing his thumb into her mouth, pulling her lip from between her teeth to stop her holding back her cries.

She bit down hard on his thumb as pleasure finally overwhelmed her and she came hard, bucking wildly as her core spasmed, wailing and sobbing her peak to the world. Loki gave a shout of triumph, then waited until her muscles began to relax and stopped moving completely, pushing her back onto her back and straddling her chest, knees holding down her arms so she was held inescapably.

“Oh you have enjoyed this, haven’t you, you little wanton.” He grated out, stroking himself languidly as the memory of her own pleasure ebbed, leaving only mortification behind. “You felt wonderful as you clenched around me, as your lust overwhelmed you and took you over that precipitous edge. Did you enjoy being used, lady, did the mighty warrior revel in finally being brought low, forced to give pleasure to her superior. Were you not fortunate to face defeat by one such as me, kind enough to give you the gift of your own pleasure even as I take my own.”

Darcy’s tears now flowed anew as shame washed over her. How could she have let him win? How could she have let him get to her? Now she was just another unfortunate opponent who had succumbed to his power – first physically, then immediately after, carnally. She wept bitterly, not even caring when Loki smiled, openly appreciating her misery, then groaned with pleasure as he finally came to his own finish. His hot seed splashed in thick ropes across her chest and face, mixing with the tears that wound their way down her cheeks.

Pleasure taken, Loki sneered derisively and climbed from the bed. His armour materialised back on his body as he walked away and his weapons flew back to his hands. Without so much as a glance back, he left.

Darcy lay alone in the bed, sticky with sweat and bodily fluids not her own, utterly debauched and more humiliated than she had ever believed possible.

* * *

He was back, mere moments later, armed with a bowl of warm water and a cloth he used to wipe the filth away from her face and body. He washed her tenderly, then gathered her in his arms. She burrowed herself into his embrace and he held her, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

“You were so brave,” he whispered, “So strong and defiant. You fought me so well, I’m so proud of how far you’ve come. Never have I seen a woman so graceful in her defeat, so sweet and beautiful and good. I love you, my Darcy, and I love to push you, to take from you all you give me, and you give me so much.”

He held her tight, kissing her forehead. “I would never wish to take from you what you did not truly give, my love.” He promised, “I love that you make me coerce your compliance, that I can pretend to steal that which is already mine, but you must know I would never do so in truth.”

“I know,” Darcy mumbled against his chest, “I know. I love you too.”

They lapsed then into silence, Darcy’s arms finding their way to wrap around Loki in turn and hold him as they both gave each other the security they craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary!  
> Loki and Darcy re-enact their fight in the training ring in private. They make-believe that Asgard has a tradition of warriors humiliating their defeated opponents. Obviously, Loki's chosen method of humiliating Darcy is sexual. She's pretending to be far less willing than she is, so he doesn't give her a choice and is rather evil about it.
> 
> Then he looks after her and makes it all better :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm quite nervous about this one, since it's the first time I've really gone quite so explicit... There is another scene coming up which possibly goes further again, depending which standards you measure it by, so any feedback would be appreciated! Hot? Or needs toning down?!


	30. Loki: Prince, Diplomat, Total Gossip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a feast in his honour. Obviously this results in a little mischief, and some celebratory gossip-mongering. Darcy realises exactly how obscenely wealthy Loki is. This starts out intimidating but quickly becomes just plain ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter - feedback is always good :)
> 
> This one is a little more filler-y I suppose, but hey, they can't all be smut-fests!

After a few days, another feast was held to celebrate Loki’s formal ascension to his new post. This time though, Darcy did not sit amongst the mages nor with Sif and the Warriors Three. Instead she was led out with the royal party, proudly displayed by Loki as his chosen companion. It was, Loki had explained, as good as an official proclamation that he had selected her as his Favourite, and should cement her position against other women trying to incite his courting.

She felt as though she were living in the day-dream of a princess-obsessed five-year-old. Loki looked regal beside her in his most decorative golden armour. He had persuaded Darcy to wear the same Midgardian gown she had worn for the Charity gala in Stark Tower – deep purple with long sleeves and a high, modest neckline at the front that slashed across her collarbone, but backless with a single sparkling strap stretching down her spine and across her shoulder blades to hold the dress up (naturally, he had also insisted she go just as bare under the dress as she had the first time she wore it). With the shining silver vambraces on her wrists, intricately tooled and subtly embossed with Loki’s own sign, she was every inch the mysterious foreign temptress, well suited as the foil to Loki’s love of mischief.

If the diplomatic speeches were a little half-hearted, no-one was paying enough attention to notice. Loki’s own speech was peppered with innuendos that only Darcy and Jane really understood – though Thor caught a few, and blushed scarlet at Loki’s offering of thanks to him for re-discovering the ‘delights of the realm, penetrating the inviting… air of mystery that had long surrounded Midgard.’ Darcy and Jane spent the whole speech trying desperately to suppress their giggles.

To Loki’s delight though, most of the ladies, and some of the lords were far more interested in the way his hand occasionally, and oh-so-subtly brushed over the bare skin of Darcy’s back than they were in his actual speech. He drank very little, but enthusiastically feigned the intoxication expected of a guest of honour. Darcy was openly refraining from alcohol, as she had explained to the ladies of court (who had then spread it to all and sundry) that to lose control of her faculties would be unwise as a mortal user of Seidr who could be seriously harmed by the very power she sought to harness.

Now that Loki was royalty once more, and Darcy openly acknowledged before court as his Favourite, they were both seated on the high table. This meant that they could pass the evening laughing and joking with Thor and Jane, displaying before all their friendship. Odin’s occasional frown suggested that he did not entirely approve of their joviality, but Frigga watched them with an indulgent smile, delighted to see her two boys laugh so freely.

Eventually, dinner came to a close and the dancing began. Darcy was delighted as couples began to move out onto the floor, and gripped Loki’s arm excitedly.

“Oh my God, Loki, you have to teach me more of your dances!” She enthused. “I need to learn how to dance without terrifying the locals!”

“Indeed, your grinding would not be well received here my lady,” Thor joked, “Loki, do not think to introduce it.” He nudged his brother affectionately in the side.

“Please Thor, I have no intention of going quite so far as that.” Loki soothed.

“Besides,” Darcy put in, “grinding isn’t really an actual dancing style. It’s just what people do in clubs and stuff when they can’t actually dance like you do here – and because so many people can’t dance it’s become the norm in most places.”

Thor was more concerned with Loki’s response though. “Loki, what do you mean ‘so far as that?’” He asked, “What do you plan brother?”

Loki smiled. “Darcy my love, shall we dance?” He stood and offered her his arm.

“Why yes my Prince, that sounds lovely.”

They swept from the high table, leaving Thor shifting nervously behind them whilst Jane snorted into her goblet of wine.

The crowds on the dancefloor parted around them as Loki led her down on his arm.

“This dance is known as an ‘Yggdrasil wheel,’” he told her as the music swelled around them with sudden dips at regular, percussive intervals. “It is danced in all civilised, unified courts of the realms, and currently has 18 different variants. Obviously, the version we will dance tonight is the Asgardian court style but learning all 18 was one of the major headaches of my youth – though perhaps yet more so for poor Thor.”

Darcy giggled, allowing him to move her arms to rest on his shoulders as his own hands held her waist. He led her slowly around a whirling step sequence, then once he thought she had it, sped up to match the music. The next song was a square-step, and Loki enjoyed confusing the onlookers by leading Darcy in the same non-traditional choreography he had experimented with in Midgard.

They continued for a few more traditional court dances, which Loki patiently taught to a delighted Darcy, who picked up the steps rapidly and even grew confident enough to accept the offer of some Asgardian Lord or other to join him in a Square-step.

“That was boring,” she complained when she was returned with great courtesy to Loki’s side. “He didn’t do _anything_ outside the basic step, not even when they played that extra bit at the end when he could have sped up, or done a turn like you did before.”

“I believe the term you are looking for, my dear Favourite is ‘proper,’” Loki pointed out. “That was how the Square-step _should_ be danced.”

“Well, it’s boring. I like dancing with you far better.” Darcy declared, pleased with the grin it brought to her prince’s face.

A new piece of music started, and Loki’s signature ‘I am about to create mischief’ grin appeared on his face.

“Loki…” Darcy began cautiously, “What are you going to do? Oh… this piece of music is just about right for salsa, isn’t it?”

Loki’s grin, if possible, grew even wider as Darcy caught on to his plan.

“Indeed it is.” He crowed, taking her hand and pulling her straight into a spin. “Now, this will really make some waves.”

Darcy had first mentioned salsa as one of the more common social dances months before when Loki grew curious about Midgardian dances outside of ‘grinding,’ and he had immediately dragged her along to a few lessons. Now, with his thrilled, mischievous smirk she wondered if his interest in learning the style had been part of a long and speculative game with this exact end – to rub his wild Midgardian dancing in the Aesir court’s collective face.

By Earth standards, their dance was really rather tame – neither of them were expert enough to pull off any particularly flashy moves. For the nobility of Asgard though, it was a truly bizarre spectacle – the dark prince and his mortal spinning and whirling like fire in their corner of the floor. They moved gleefully with the music for the length of one glorious song, then the music changed and they excused themselves, leaving whispers of delight and disgust in their wake.

Up at the top table, Frigga and Jane laughed, Odin seethed, and Thor buried his face in his hands.

They left not long after, Loki holding her hand gently in the crook of his arm as he announced loudly that he would see her safely to her chambers.

He did not.

That night was the first evening Loki brought Darcy to his own chambers where her entry was sure to be noticed by the guards at the doors, rather than covertly visiting hers.

Darcy gaped as he led her in.

“Oh my God…” she gasped,

“Yes my human?” Loki replied cheekily, and she elbowed him in his armoured ribs.

“Loki, this is… oh my God you’re an actual Prince, in an actual palace… real life alien royalty…”

“So I have been led to believe.”

“Shut up Your Highness, I’m feeling a little overwhelmed right now, OK. You’re… and I’m… Oh holy shit…”

Loki stayed silent.

“Loki…” Darcy turned to look at him dazedly, “can you… I… please, just, please say things, convince me I’m allowed in here, that I’m not about to be thrown out on the streets, or in the dungeons. This is just…” She gestured around her.

Loki’s room was darker than Thor’s, but no less opulent in its own way. Bookcases of smooth, dark wood rose above her, filled with books arranged around a desk with delicately carved structure so fine it seemed the desk ought to collapse under its own weight. The stone walls were inlaid with gold scrollwork that reached up to the high, vaulted ceiling, and richly upholstered chairs were clustered welcomingly around a huge, roaring fireplace. Through an internal door, Darcy could see a bathroom all decked out in marble and a bedroom just as expensively furnished as the room she stood in now, nervously toeing the plush rug that covered the golden floor.

“Why ever would I do that?” Loki asked with genuine confusion – tempered with a touch of amusement, and Darcy screwed her eyes closed, cursing her insecurities for rearing up now.

“Well, this is so… you’re a prince, a brilliant, magical, immortal, handsome _prince_. You have all this, and then there’s me, and I’m just some mortal girl you picked up in a club… I just don’t feel…”

Loki's expression softened. “You are far beyond being ‘just’ anything, Darcy. Besides which, you are _my_ mortal. I chose you to love, to bring into my home. I want to share it with you.” He frowned. “Come, let me show you just how very welcome you are.” He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, silencing any further fears she had with a warm kiss.

* * *

“Good morning my love,” Loki’s hands soothed over her hair, pushing it back from where it had fallen into her face in sleep. “We must rise. Feasts such as that held yesterday are followed with a formal breakfast to serve as an end to the frivolities. Not to attend would be extremely rude, and we are running a little late already.”

“Do we have to?” Darcy complained, “Can’t we just stay in here forever?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Loki chuckled. “But we must. There is no point in openly taking our affair to the next level if we are not around to answer for the gossip it will doubtless have caused. I wager the entire citadel knows of your presence here; likely knew within hours of you stepping through that door.”

Darcy cringed. Being so scrutinised was exhausting. This was so much worse than all the cameras on Earth, because here she actually had to look the gossipers in the eye and make nice with them, knowing they were desperately speculating on her sex-life the whole time. “What will they say to me? Should I be like, getting ready to defend myself or something?”

“I don’t really know. It is rather different with your being mortal, as I have noticed it makes people rather less reserved in speaking with you. It’s quite rude really. I can't help but feel insulted on your part for such directness, and I would be taking more action against it were it not for the fact that it is a more natural state of affairs for you anyway.”

“I mean, yeah, it is a bit annoying when people don't just come out with it... but wait, you're saying the way they’ve spoken to me so far is direct?” Darcy was incredulous, “Seriously Loki, they’ve been pussy-footing around everything like nobody’s business!”

“As I said, by your standards they have, but the fact that they have even brought it up, even dared to ask about the nature of our relationship in the most innocent of terms is unusual. You are breaking boundaries as ever, my love.”

“Huh,” was Darcy’s eloquent response.

“Indeed.”

“Well, I guess we’d better break some more then. So, how am I working this walk of shame?”

“I object to the implication that your relations with me are something shameful.” Loki sniffed, scrunching his nose in false offence, but continued. “Should we wish to remain respectable, which I suppose we must, we will be expected to at least pretend we are trying to keep this a secret. Now, we have an advantage in this: Your average couple making secret trysts would have to be up before dawn to avoid being seen walking the streets before they pretend to wake up in their own bedchamber. However, I can simply - ” He wrapped his arms around her and they were suddenly in the bed of Darcy’s far less opulent room “ – return you thus, and come to invite you to breakfast with me in the great hall as though I had spent the night tragically alone.”

Darcy giggled and let Loki pull her close for a final kiss.

“I will see you very shortly,” he promised.

“Catch you in a bit, babe,” Darcy shot back, laughing as he grimaced at the pet name – one he couldn’t stand. He flicked her gently on the nose in rebuke, and was gone before she could retaliate.

Smile still in place, Darcy clambered off the bed and set about dressing herself. This proved stressful – what exactly was appropriate to wear for a morning meal where literally everyone you saw was likely to be gossiping about your sex life? She dithered for long moments, torn between flowing green and gold to declare her allegiance, or something Midgardian to throw people off their game with her daring fashion.

By the time she had made her decision and dressed in the same dress she had worn for the trial, Loki was knocking at her door. He smirked at her when she opened the door looking harried, smoothing down the voluminous fabric of the dress.

“Rushing, Miss Lewis?” He teased, glancing down at her approvingly. “You need only one improvement:” His fingers circled her left wrist and one of the vambraces she had worn the night before appeared there.

“Show off.” Darcy accused, but he just nodded in response.

“Is that not the point of this venture? To show off that our relationship has _finally_ seen passionate embrace?”

“But we’re pretending we’ve been good, how is this going to help?”

“Because, my dear Favourite, despite your innocent face, everyone who sees you this morn will wonder why you wear only one, where the second of the pair has gone to – and will assume it remains forgotten in my chambers.”

“So it’s giving the game away subtly enough that we don’t get in trouble, but blatantly enough that the gossips will pounce like baby kittens?”

“Precisely.” His smile was full of smug satisfaction. “The longer we can be exciting to the court gossips, the better our standing will grow.”

“I guess that makes sense…”

By now they had reached the final corner before Darcy usually entered the hall, but Loki strolled on by the door where Darcy began to turn off.

“Wait, Loki,” Darcy said, “Don’t we need to go in there? I know feasts use the massive doors from the entrance hall, but I normally go in that way to meals.”

Loki’s face briefly darkened, before it flattened into frustrated resignation.

“Norns they have been rude to you my Darcy. That is the regular entrance for the basic members of the courts.” Loki explained as they passed another slightly more ornate door. “This is for the more important court members, current Royal Favourites when unaccompanied, or honoured guests as you should be. And this,” he announced as Darcy stopped to gape at the most ridiculously over-glitzy doors she had ever seen, “Is our entrance – or rather, that for royals and their specifically chosen guests. Namely, you.”

“You’re joking?”

“No…” Loki looked confused, “you are my guest, so…” Darcy cut him off.

“No no, I mean these doors, they’re ridiculous. Honestly how much gold does one palace need? Are those gemstones? In a door?”

“Yes. Because, dear Darcy, I am very important, had you not realised?”

Darcy elbowed him in the ribs and muttered, “Shove it your Majesty, I don’t care how princely you are this is excessive. I mean, three different doors just for different levels within a relatively small group of people who are all rich anyway?” She scoffed.

Loki nodded absently as though agreeing, then pulled Darcy by the hand towards the doors, which were opened for them by two guards who until then had stood unmoving on either side of the doors, impressively impassive during their informal exchange.

Darcy found herself once again overwhelmed by the difference between her and Loki’s lives. Although Loki had seemed to vaguely agree with her statement that the three doors were ridiculous, he still approached them with the air of one who took them largely for granted – throughout his long life those doors had been the norm for him – he was used to the guards swinging them open for him, used to the way the light glinted from the facets of gems set into the door; used to the way all the heads in the hall turned to look at them briefly as they entered – and Darcy swore she heard the volume of conversation suddenly increase as the gossip about she and Loki’s tryst continued to spread.

Seeing Jane and Thor bickering affectionately over breakfast was a bizarre return to something Darcy considered ‘normal’ in the crazy mess of her thoughts this morning.

“Thor, don’t lie to me you definitely had the kitchens make these especially.”

“Nay, Jane I swear these are an Asgardian delicacy.”

“Thor, they’re Poptarts.”

“They…”

“Brother, how is it that in a millennium of life you have not learned more guile?” Loki asked, sliding into a seat across the table from Thor. “They are entirely unlike our cuisine. That you should even attempt to argue the case shows an, admittedly previously encountered inability to admit defeat.”

Jane nodded self-righteously.

“Good morning Loki. Have I mentioned how much I’ve missed having you appear to insult me every morning?” Thor sighed.

“I do not believe so, no.” Loki replied smugly. “Pass the fruit bowl, would you?”

Thor passed the fruit bowl to Darcy, who passed it on to Loki. When she turned back to face him though, Thor was staring at Darcy’s wrists in confusion.

“Darcy, I do not wish to offend but are you aware that it is usual to wear bracers as a pair? I know in Midgard it is common to wear decoration on only one wrist, but here it is not so.”

“Oh, I know.” Darcy replied, voice loud enough to carry to the next table over. “I’ve sort of… misplaced the other one. I’m not sure where I left it, I couldn’t find it anywhere in my room.” Thor looked confused again. His voice was always set a few decibels above normal conversation, but Darcy was usually more controlled in the volume of her speech.

“Accidentally-on-purpose.” Loki added more quietly.

“Ah.” Comprehension dawned on Thor’s broad face. “You play your games again then?”

“Aye.” Loki grinned at Thor, who grinned back immediately. Although he’d never admit it, Darcy knew Thor was proud at how he was slowly learning to follow the turns of Loki’s mind.

“Why though, Brother?” He asked, proving that he had not quite mastered the process, “you know you anger Father with this impropriety, and surely it can do you no favours with the court?”

“On the contrary dear Thor, I have never been more popular. And in fact there is no true impropriety in this. Have we not been just as circumspect as any other in our liaisons? I assure you, Darcy’s forgetfulness is not the most blatant giveaway that has been seen, even in the short weeks that I have been free again. Why, the other day Lady Eskaldi came to breakfast in the same dress she had worn the night before. And Lord Hrormir arrived two minutes later with his cloak inside out.”

“Hah!” Darcy laughed, “Of course that’s why you get so well how the gossips work! You’re one of them!”

Loki looked affronted, but before he could respond, Thor did so for him.

“Quite so, Lady Darcy. It has ever been the case.”

Thor laughed at Loki’s mute indignation.

“I knew it!” Darcy gasped, face alight with mirth. “Oh Loki, your face.”

Loki harrumphed, and shovelled a spoonful of fruit into his mouth, chewing sullenly whilst glaring at Darcy and Thor.  She knew he wasn’t truly angered, and only smirked at him, until after a moment of holding his glare he broke and smirked back, snorting through the mouthful of food. His hand under the table moved to rest gently on Darcy’s thigh. He may have smiled when Darcy briefly covered it with her own, but otherwise they both continued innocently eating their breakfast as though nothing was amiss.

Down at the lower tables, the watching gossipers tittered at Prince Loki for not realising that, without the heavy formal tablecloths of the banquet they were all well aware of his 'secret' show of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki had no idea that what he did was visible... *shifty eyes.*
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy!


	31. Is it still a lie of omission if you honestly forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with living a long time is you forget things. Sometimes on purpose. And sometimes, they turn out to be sort-of important... A blast from the past hits Loki like a hurricane. Darcy thinks it's kind of funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how much writing I have time for next week, there may be a short pause in updates coming up - I had a fair few more chapters buffer, but foolishly decided to change the order of my plan, putting a section not-yet-written ahead of my buffer... so now have to get that done before I can move the story along! 
> 
> Still, I have at least one more chapter to go before that becomes a problem, so hopefully it won't become an issue. :)

After breakfast, Darcy was stuck with the Seidr-ladies again. Sif was busy with actual military drills, Loki was either being read the riot act for skipping a previous diplomat’s meeting or at one of the meetings now, and Jane was off playing with the Bifrost. She had planned to spend the day reading in the gardens somewhere, but unfortunately Mirey had spotted her on the way out and invited Darcy to join her for the morning. Unable to think of a polite way to decline, Darcy had been forced to give the most graceful acceptance of the invitation she could muster.

To her surprise, Darcy actually rather enjoyed her morning; as it happened, the women had quite enjoyed Darcy and Loki’s dance at the feast, and pressed Darcy to teach them the basic steps and turns. It was close to lunchtime when someone knocked on the door. A servant scurried forward to open it and reveal Loki.

“Good Day to you Ladies,” He began, entering the room with a half-bow. “I wonder if I might borrow the Lady Darcy? My Mother has invited us both to join her for lunch.”

The ladies exchanged looks that told Darcy this was an interesting development.

“Sure.” She chirped, bounding across the room. “Sounds like fun. I’ll see you later ladies!”

She tucked her hand into Loki’s elbow and allowed him to lead her from the room. “Thanks for the rescue!” She began. “I mean, actually today was fun, but I’d rather hang out with you, hotstuff.”

Loki smirked at her stiffly, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“So,” Darcy continued, “Meeting mom is a big deal then? Is this like, official or something?”

“It would be, I suppose…” Loki admitted. “I am sure she will wish to meet with you at some point soon, but actually it will just be us today. Mother agreed to allow us to visit her parlour, whilst absenting herself so I can speak to you in confidence.”

“Yikes, OK. Why don’t you just wait til we get to my room later? Or get me to come to yours?”

“Because, my love, it would be unseemly for you to come alone to my room so openly. And because I wanted to speak to you as soon as possible, and this seemed the best excuse I could give the rumour mill for coming to fetch you.”

“Huh, OK. Kinda freaking me out here.”

“Fear not. It is nothing to cause you harm.” He still sounded tense though, so it did little to sooth Darcy’s nerves.

“How about you?” She asked pointedly.

“I will not be physically harmed…” He hesitated, then added, “yelled at, perhaps.”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on her. “You’ve done something to piss me off.”

“I… maybe. I’m not sure. We will speak of it when we are alone.”

Darcy’s mind whirled as he led her down the corridors. What had he done? She couldn’t think of anything recently that would have pissed her off, but it could be something new, she supposed. Perhaps he had accidentally outed them to the nosy Ambassador of Alfheim, or forgotten the soundproofing wards last night so the guard detail heard her squealing for mercy… by the time they arrived at the door to Queen Frigga’s quarters, she had worked herself up into a fit of worry.

A lady in waiting answered the door and ushered them both into Frigga’s parlous where she was waiting, smiling warmly at them both. No sooner had the servant left the room than Loki took Darcy’s hand from where it rested formally in his elbow and intertwined their fingers. In front of his mother the gesture felt oddly intimate, and Darcy looked nervously over towards the queen. She needn’t have worried though, for Frigga looked delighted at the ease with which Loki held her hand in his.

“It is good to see you again, Lady Darcy.”

“You too, Your Majesty.” Darcy stammered, feeling Loki’s thumb rub a soothing tattoo into the back of her hand.

“Frigga, please. You are my son’s chosen, there is no need for such formality.” She looked at Loki reproachfully. “Not, of course, that I am permitted to properly make your acquaintance today.”

Loki winced. “Sorry, Mother. Our conversation is sensitive enough that I needed to have it immediately, and in the most secure surroundings I could achieve. Since Darcy and I must maintain… mostly acceptable decorum I had to find some contrivance to speak with her in private.”

“Hmm, yes well…” Darcy bit back a grin at the unimpressed tone of Frigga’s voice. “I will expect to receive the honour of your Favourite’s acquaintance another day soon instead, in recompense for being used as an alibi today.”

She sounded resignedly cross in a way only long-suffering mothers can achieve, but winked back at Darcy as she left the room, a small smile tugging at her cheeks.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile back, feeling heartened by the woman’s overall friendliness. Then Loki sat down heavily in one of the other chairs, and all her nervousness came tumbling back. She sat down beside him and nearly jumped when he turned abruptly to face her, grasping both her hands in his with an unbearably earnest look on his face.

“Darcy, I must ask your forgiveness…” he began. A weight dropped to the pit of Darcy’s stomach.

“Why?” She asked breathlessly.

“I did not mean to lie to you, neither by word nor omission, but I have done so. I… you recall our discussion of our former lovers?”

“Yeah… Oh god is one of them back? Some long-lost love or some shit like that?”

“No, well, yes, sort of but nothing quite like that. I… we had spoken before, of our history with… ah, non-conventional… that is, BDSM and the like. Our introductions to it.”

“Yeah. My ex and your shit-ton of porn. Spit it out Loki, you’re making me nervous.”

“I did not first seek this out in porn.” His words came out in a rush now, fingers tightening reflexively on hers. “There was… I had another favourite, long ago, the Lady Sigyn. She was an apprentice in the college of mages and shared my love of magic and study, as well as my disdain for the stuffier intricacies of court. We became intimate and after a while I… well, I did not know the term for it but I suppose I sought to be dominant. She indulged me at first, allowed me to hold her wrists as I lay with her, try new positions and even spank her lightly… but ultimately she could not tolerate my preferences and our partnership ended. I am deeply sorry I did not tell you of this before, in truth I had quite put it from my mind. The ending of that relationship was embarrassing and painful, and although she tried to be understanding I could see she was horrified by my perverse desires… I think she somehow guessed the depth of them went far beyond what I had allowed her to see. Since it was never named as BDSM it never had any true anchor in my mind save the embarrassment of rejection... the knowledge that I was some sort of freak... so I had more-or-less led myself to forget the entire mess. I only thought to mention it because I have seen her this morning visiting the palace. Although the memories hold no weight in my mind I realised upon seeing her that you had a right to know of them. Can you forgive me, my love? I did not mean to lie.”

He held tightly to her hands and stared intently into her eyes. She could see the shadow of his ancient rejection, could almost feel him willing her to accept him as this other woman could not. Looking at the nervous penitence in his expression, Darcy couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Loki sat back now, looking flustered. “Darcy, I do not know what this laughter means. Are you angry? What must I do to make amends?”

He looked so insecure that Darcy immediately forced herself to rein in the laughter and reassure him.

“No, Loki, oh my god… sorry, I’m just so relieved.”

“Relieved?” He looked mystified.

“Yeah! Like, when you started up I thought you were going to admit you’d cheated, or were leaving me for some hot elf dude or something. This is… well, it could have been bad, but you clearly didn’t mean to keep it a secret, based on the snit you worked yourself up into. And you’re not leaving me… so given that I’m not mad it’s now kinda funny how stressed you were.”

“Funny.” Loki looked unimpressed. “Darcy, I have fretted about this all morning. I had to pretend to be interested in inter-realm fabric trade agreements whilst internally fearing death by angry mortal.”

Darcy snorted.

“This is no laughing matter!” Loki protested, though he did now look amused and his entire body had gone slack with relief. “I truly wondered if last night was the last time I’d ever get to taste that luscious cunt of yours.” His mouth curled up wickedly, and when Darcy laughed again in response it blossomed into a full smile.

“Only you, Loki,” Darcy giggled, “can go from freaking out to trying to get into my panties in the space of half a sentence.”

“Well, your panties are a wonderful place to be.” Loki deadpanned. “I would seldom leave them were it not for the trials of my princely duties.” He dropped a kiss to her hair. “Truly though, I am glad you are not wroth with me. I was afraid.”

“Well,” Darcy pushed herself backwards so she could bring her hand up to cup his cheek. “I might have been mad. If you hadn’t completely obviously done it by accident, or even if you hadn’t been so clearly worried about it. But you are – or were. You haven’t taken it for granted that I’d be OK with it, and you apologised… so you’re in the clear.”

“Good.” Loki turned his head to kiss her palm, before snagging it with his fingers and pulling her to face him. “Now, we must work a little mischief, my love. Sigyn is a good person, and may fear for you – being mortal, and breakable, and involved with me and my dangerous desires. Unless we show her that you are fully capable of speaking your mind against me, she may feel she has a responsibility to take you aside and ‘warn’ you of my preferences.

Darcy snorted gracelessly. “Seriously? Wow, your thing is really _so_ weird that she’ll feel obligated to _warn_ me about it… holy crap, OK. I don’t want that, it sounds like the most awkward thing ever. So, how we gonna do this?”

“Well,” Loki began, “We must start by making sure she sees us when we think we are alone. Fortunately, she is a creature of habit and I am… familiar with her habits. I know exactly where she will be this afternoon. We must stage some manner of argument, perhaps I will take a liberty of some sort, and you will inform me in no uncertain terms that such is not permissible... I will be suitably chastised and...”

“Woah woah woah,” Darcy interrupted him, “This sounds like it could get way over-complicated. Quick question.”

“Yes?”

“When you guys broke up, it wasn’t angry was it? Like, do you hate each other now?”

“Oh no, not at all. It was very amicable, in the end. It took a while before I was comfortable talking to her, given my fear that she might reveal me to the court. But she sought me out a few years after our parting and swore she would never tell. Since then I would consider us friends.”

“OK. So, if you did find someone who could handle your ‘perversions,’ then,” She giggled when he wrinkled his nose at the term but quickly grew serious again. “do you think she’d be happy for you?”

A smile slowly spread across Loki’s face as he caught where she was going. “Yes, I believe she would be. Perhaps a little perturbed, but she is loyal enough to suppress that in favour of being glad for my happiness.”

“Dude I think I might like her. So, I have an idea.”

* * *

Later that day, they went to the library. Loki wanted to help Darcy gain the Allspeak so she could read about Seidr, and expand on her studies even when he was not there to support her. Because he was, in Darcy’s words, ‘a total nerd,’ he also insisted on showing her the Seidr-mechanics of the Allspeak as he cast it on her. The casting was far beyond her current abilities, and to cast it permanently required more power than she would likely ever be able to channel safely, but Loki insisted that understanding at least some of the process would help her with her casting of other, lesser spells. Although Loki had promised to give her the Allspeak, the timing of their visit was most important - the casting of the spell itself was more a secondary motive.

Of course, he also wanted to get her alone in a dark corner of the library, but he swore (patently and unashamedly falsely) that was only a tertiary, incidental motive.

His primary motive was one they both shared: They were going to put on a bit of a show.

Loki swore once again in response to Darcy’s pretend indignation, that he did not usually have so many ulterior motives to spend time with her.

The books were shelved in a quiet corner of the library where few ever bothered to go. One of the only regular occupants, in fact, was the Lady Sigyn, whose studies often found focus in the interactions between Seidr and language.

She was, as Loki had predicted, tucked away in a corner. Darcy didn’t notice her, but Loki was scanning ahead for her with his Seidr and whispered in Darcy’s ear that she was there. Immediately after that, he steered her between two shelves.

“Seriously babe, what are we doing in here?” Darcy asked loudly, as if the echo of their footsteps had not been enough to announce their presence.

“Don’t call me babe,” Loki frowned at her, “I am no child.”

“You are when you pout like that,” Darcy retorted, and he chuckled.

“A fair retort. As I told you, we are here to learn more of Seidr. Or rather, you are.”

“Uh-huh. You’re sure you don’t just want to get me alone in a deserted corner?”

“Quite sure.” Sarcasm dripped from Loki’s every syllable. Darcy huffed, and responded with equal sarcasm.

“Woah, laying it on thick there, Your Royal Sarky-ness.”

“As are you.”

This part of their conversation was only partially scripted. They had agreed to needle and joke at each other much as they usually would, playing it up perhaps slightly more for their unwitting audience.

“In all seriousness,” Loki continued, “do you see that book up there with the gold tooling on its spine?”

“The brown one or the sort of, weird greeny-beige one?”

“The latter.”

“Yeah.” Then, she squeaked as he grabbed her hips and lifted her high.

“Would you be so kind as to retrieve it for me.”

“Loki you ass.” She swatted at his hands, then grabbed the book. “You could have got this about sixteen different ways without me.”

“Indeed I could. Nineteen, actually. I like my way though.”

“Course you do, you perve.”

Loki’s response was to bite at her arse where he held her up so it was conveniently placed right in front of his face. She yelped.

“Right, down now or I will hit you with the heavy pretty book and call you nothing but babe for a month.”

“Yes dear.” Loki sighed, sounding put upon. “Now,” He took the book from her and riffled through the pages. “Look here, this is what I will cast on you.”

“Loki, you know I can’t read this. I’ve complained about it at least twenty ti- woah!” She did not have to fake her gasp of delight. “Oh my god have you just done the Allspeak thingy on me?”

“I have. Though this is only temporary. There is little point in showing you the theory if you do not understand the- mmpf”

Darcy had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He let go of the book and it floated to rest on the floor, landing with a thud as he grew too distracted by the movements of her tongue to maintain the thread of Seidr.

He enjoyed her eager kiss for a moment, before taking control as they had planned, spinning her round to push her roughly against the bookshelf. Her back hit the wood with a thump and she cried out in surprise before he seized her lips again, grabbing her wrists tightly and holding them up by her shoulders so she was trapped against the shelf, sinking his teeth into her neck. She failed to bite back a moan, and he chuckled darkly.

“Quiet now, my darling, we would not wish to be discovered here, would we?”

“Too late.” Rang a clear, amused voice from the end of their aisle.

Darcy gasped, and pushed him immediately away from her. He went easily, but held onto one of her hands, smoothing a thumb over the back of her knuckles. In the dim light of the library, the reddened skin where he had gripped her wrists was still clearly visible.

“Lady Sigyn.” He greeted with a smirk.

“Prince Loki,” She replied, warily matching his smile.

“May I introduce you to my Lady Darcy,” he continued and Sigyn’s eyes snapped over to Darcy, who blushed, but still held her head up defiantly.

“Lady Darcy, it is a pleasure to meet Prince Loki’s Favourite.” Sigyn smiled genuinely. “I have heard much of your Seidr abilities – it is a fascinating thing, to see it develop in a mortal.”

“Nice to meet you too, Lady Sigyn.”

“I wonder, my lady, might I borrow your Prince for a moment? I would consult with him regarding a small matter.”

Huh. This had not been in their plan. Loki’s expression showed he was just as surprised as she was, but he caught her eye and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled. “I can read now, so I’m going to go check out every book I can reach. Lokes, come find me when you’re done. You can help me carry my books.” She turned to go, but leaned into Loki as she went. “I’m going to go find a corner that’s _actually_ deserted,” she whispered, hoping Sigyn couldn’t hear, but not really caring. “Find me and I’ll show you exactly how excited I am to be able to read.” She pressed a kiss on his flushed cheek, and left.

Loki smiled lasciviously, and turned to watch her walk away. He turned back to Sigyn to see her watching him with a smile that was half amusement, half concern.

“You are quite taken with her,” she commented. “And she with you.”

“Aye.” Loki agreed, “She is all I did not know I waited for.”

“All?” A thousand questions were contained within Sigyn’s single word.

“Truly so. Midgard is… more open, in many ways. There is much that is utterly unthinkable in Asgard that is only mildly taboo on Midgard.”

“Including…”

“Yes, that and more.”

Sigyn paused to gather her thoughts, disbelief clear on her face. “So, she truly allows you to do… those things to her? As you sought once with me?”

“That and more.” Loki grinned, not hiding a single part of his satisfaction. “In fact, she outright encourages it.”

“You have allowed her to see the truth far sooner than…” realisation lit her face, “but wait, your relationship is not as new as you pretend, is it?”

“No. This courting is a farce required of us by Odin. Although, in honesty, the circumstances in which we first met made clear our interlocking desires from the start, I have long since come to love her, and trust her with my all.”

“How might she feel then, about being used for your ruse to reveal yourselves to me? And why? Do you seek to make me feel guilty for not being able to give you the same? I do not understand.”

Loki went blank for a moment. He supposed he should have predicted that she would guess their discovery in her corner of the library was not so accidental as it seemed.

“Well, it was, in truth her idea.” He admitted, deciding, for lack of a suitable lie that the truth would suffice. “I never intended to cause you guilt or pain – your desires are yours and cannot be changed, as are mine. I was… nervous of your reaction to her presence with me. Not because you might object to it, but because you might fear for her.”

“Yes, I suppose I would worry for a mortal confronted with your perversions.” Sigyn admitted, then blushed at the insult, “I mean, I do apologise Loki…”

“It is well, I have accepted them for that which they are, but also grown more comfortable with them. Anyway, I told Darcy of my worries, but also of your good nature, and she felt that perhaps if you were presented with evidence that she willingly partook in our relationship you might be more disposed to accept it.”

“And she is? Willing, that is?”

“Very much so. You surely know, Sigyn that I would never have her otherwise. I never pushed you, did I, when you said no?”

“It is true, you did not. Perhaps you pushed me sometimes to try something new, but once it was refused never once did you cause me to feel pressured. Forgive me I meant no insult to you. If she can give you what I could not then I am glad of it. I struggle to understand, and I am sorry for that...” She hesitated, a blush rising to her cheeks. “I confess a certain curiosity though. I have no interest in the participation, but surely it must be interesting to examine the motives behind the desires…”

“Ever the scholar,” Loki laughed. “If you come to her as a friend, without judgement, I am sure Darcy would be plenty willing to discuss matters with you. I cannot help but feel it would be indecorous for me to do so, given our history.”

“Indeed. She would not mind?”

“Not in the least. Darcy has a reputation here already for her uncommon candidness, yes?” He waited for her nod confirming she had heard of it before continuing. “This reputation comes even while she still holds back some of her naturally gregarious nature out of respect for Asgard’s sensibilities. Gain her trust and I am sure you will find her an excellent conversation partner. In fact, I fancy her manner of speech alone would give you a fascinating insight into how the Allspeak interacts with Midgardian language.”

Sigyn chewed thoughtfully on her lip. “Perhaps I will speak with her. I do not know. I must consider if I can do so without too much embarrassment, for the subject is not one I am comfortable with.”

“That is fair enough.”

“Still though, if she has indeed served as a willing focus for your darker predilections, I am happy for you.”

Loki chuckled, “Oh Sigyn, you have no idea.”

“No, and I will gladly keep it that way. Now, go find your lady, Loki. I am sure she waits eagerly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also a later addition to the story, written mainly because I thought it would be interesting for Darcy to interact with someone else Loki had sort-of gotten down and dirty with... and also because I figured if he was going to be so certain his preferences weren't welcome on Asgard, he'd have to have some sort of reasoning/experience behind it!
> 
> Initially, the scene Loki suggested with a fake argument was how it went down, but as Darcy pointed out, it felt over-complicated and unnecessary so it was re-written until it became this!
> 
> Heads up: Smut next chapter.


	32. Studying techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is _very_ excited to have the Allspeak. She and Loki get down to some 'studying' to celebrate.  
>  **Warning:** Study techniques depicted below are unlikely to improve your grade, and may result in bruises or splinters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no chapter last week. Long story short, I have a chest infection and spent most of last week sleeping when I wasn't at work. I mean, I took _some_ time off... but spent it all sleeping, so yeah, not very productive! And then when I did get to writing I got bitten by a rabid plot bunny for what was meant to be a 'short' oneshot. It's not 5000 words and not even half done, and keeps shouting future ideas at me... damn.
> 
> This week's chapter is NSFW!

Darcy had left Loki a trail of open books to shelve behind her, leading him on a winding route through the library towards an alcove at the far end, hidden on three sides by tall bookshelves. She was perched on a desk, leafing through the book on the Allspeak he had had her retrieve earlier.

“Good chat?” She asked, cheek twitching into a nervous half smile. Loki recalled her words from earlier, that she had feared he might leave her for some former lover.

“Satisfactory,” he reached out and traced a thumb over her cheek, smoothing out her nervousness. “Thank you for the trust you gave me, in allowing us to talk alone. I think Sigyn wanted to reassure herself that I was not forcing my ideas on the poor unwitting mortal. Of course, she saw straight through our little sketch, but I believe it actually reassured her that you were the one to invent such a display…”

“So, we’re in the clear? You’re not going to be outed across court and I’m not going to be awkwardly warned about you?”

“Almost. I am certainly safe from vicious rumours, as are you, but you may have an awkward conversation in your future… Although not remotely interested in the practical application, Sigyn admitted to being curious about the psychology of our games. She may approach you at some point for that end.”

“That I can live with, so long as she doesn’t get weird with it. So,” she waved the book at him. “Proper Allspeak takes a _lot_ of power and a _lot_ of Seidr. Like, seriously this is way over my head. But how much Seidr will it take for you to make this corner of the library disappear for… hmm maybe half an hour or so?”

Loki stepped back to give himself space, and wove deliberately, allowing her to watch in her mind’s eye how he gathered the threads of Seidr. He let loose the casting, and that little corner of the world suddenly belonged to them alone. Someone searching for it could walk through his wards, but unless they were specifically seeking it out, they would quite simply forget it existed and wander on by, hearing and seeing nothing.

Grinning when she felt the spell take hold, Darcy set the book to one side and beckoned him towards her. Moving as though enchanted, he stepped forward to stand between her thighs.

“So.” She began, “Since my first plan today went so well, I’ve made another one. You say you wanted to teach me about the Allspeak casting? Well, the plan goes like this: You’re going to sit down here,” she indicated a chair tucked into the desk, “and start up a lecture about it. Book’s right there, but I doubt you need it. Meanwhile, I’m going to be under the desk, doing my level best to distract you from your lecturing. Get distracted, and I’ll stop what I’m doing til you’re back on task again.”

Loki grinned – this was something new. “A devious plot, my love.”

“Oh I’m not done.” Darcy replied, her own grin just as wide. “See honey, I liked trying to top a bit when you were all trapped in your cell, so I thought I’d try it in the real world too… but that’s not me, it’s just a bit of fun, so it’s not all I want. When you get bored of being teased, I want you to drag me out from under that desk, and show me who’s really boss. Whatcha think?”

“I think…” Loki said smoothly, reaching for the chair and pulling it out, “that I am a lucky man indeed to have such a devious creature to play with. Your plotting is on excellent form today, my love. I find myself _most_ eager to begin.” He sat down and leaned back, arching an eyebrow at her to indicate that she should be getting on with it. She poked her tongue out at him and slid down to her knees, disappearing under the desk.

She didn’t touch him for a moment, stretching out the anticipation to breaking point. Finally, he felt her hands sliding up the back of his calves, kneading at the muscles, sending shivers up his spine as they drew closer to where he wanted them.

“The Allspeak was first conceived of as a book,” he began. “Legend tells that eons ago the realms were entirely unable to communicate, so different were their tongues and so rare the opportunities to study one another’s language.

Her fingers swept round the front of his knees and skated along the top of his thighs, dipping inwards so she caressed just centimetres away from where he was already half hard. Just to test her resolve, he paused in his tale. Her hands withdrew, and he forced himself to continue, barely biting back a noise of protest.

“A wise mage named Filka travelled from Asgard,” her fingers returned, drawing circles on his inner thighs and tugging at the laces of his trousers.  “She travelled through the branches of Yggdrasil (for this was before the Bifrost) to Vanaheim. There, she painstakingly transcribed every word she encountered into a book, alongside the equivalent word or phrase in Asgardian.”

Darcy pulled open his trousers and pulled out his cock, now fully erect and aching for her touch. He moaned, and again her hand was gone.

“One-oh-once,” his breath caught when her hand returned but he forced himself to continue, “Once her book was completed, she wove through its pages a spell that, hmm, that was uncommonly complex, for the t-t-time.” He stuttered when, without warning her warm breath blew against the head of his erection. “Gods!” He cried when her tongue flickered out to lap at the moisture gathering at his tip. She froze.

“The spell, yes, the spell,” he raced to gather his thoughts. “It called together the two languages so any word spoken to the book would be searched, oh Norns Darcy, oh… would be searched in its pages and… fuck… no, no, don’t stop. Would be searched in its pages and used to form a r… ru… ugh, rudim-m-m-entary translation for simple sentences. S-s-s-something like your Google translate on Midgar-oh Gods!”

The combination of relief at their successful meeting with Sigyn, the illicit and dangerous location of their tryst and the thrill of trying something new with his Darcy at the helm, as well as the promise of retribution when it all became too much was powerful indeed. Loki found himself pleading for her touch as he never had before, aching and twitching each time she pulled away. He stumbled through his lecture, actually needing to refer to the book once he reached the modern incarnation of the spell to aid his fogging brain.

 When he spoke, Darcy rewarded him by taking her deep into her mouth, pushing herself down until his cock slipped into her throat, cheeks hollowing when she withdrew to create a suction so glorious he thought he might cry. Those devastating vacuums of sensation when he lost control and she pulled away only served to heighten the relief when her sweet mouth returned to him.

Darcy was tormenting him, tracing the tip of her tongue over the veins on his shaft, flicking it across his slit and circling around the head when he snapped. After the third time getting caught out by an unexpected sensation and failing to pronounce the word ‘cast’ correctly (it kept coming out as ‘ca-AAaaah!’ and he was sure she was doing it on purpose), he slid a hand under the table and had it tangled in her hair before she quite registered that he was moving. Shoving his chair back so it scraped against the floor, he pulled her out from under the table and forced her mouth down onto him, holding her there with her nose pressed against his pelvis until she was pummelling at his thighs with her small hands.

“My turn now, you little wanton.” He hissed, before finally allowing her to pull away.

She gasped, pulling in huge, heaving breaths as her body raced to replace the oxygen it had been unexpectedly denied. The sight was so pretty he treated himself to a repeat performance, forcing her to swallow his cock once more and not releasing her until he could truly _feel_ her desperation.

Controlling himself, he transferred his grip from her hair to her throat and lifted her from the floor. Before she had quite found her footing, she was spun around and pushed roughly to bend over the desk in front of Loki. He pulled both her hands to meet at the base of her spine and held her slim wrists in his grip, pushing them down to trap her against the desk. For a moment, he stilled, allowing her to struggle a little, to feel his power as he held her trapped with a single hand. After a token protest, she gave up, turning her head slightly to smile coquettishly back at him.

“Tell me, my dear, did you listen to your lesson?” He asked, grin widening as her own face fell. “No? Perhaps you were too busy with your own wanton performance. Let us see, shall we? Answer my three questions correctly and you shall have your reward. Answer just one wrong, and I shall have mine whilst you go without.”

He clicked his fingers, mainly for dramatic purposes, and suddenly she was laid entirely bare.

“The name, if you will, of the woman who took those crucial first steps towards the Allspeak?”

“Oh!” Darcy giggled with relief, “I know that! Filka, right?”

“Yes, good girl.” Loki stroked his hands over the soft skin of her arse and dipped down to circle her clit. He waited until she began to squirm against his grip before asking the next question. “Now, tell me, what did Filka create to aid the communication of Asgard and Vanaheim, thus laying the foundation for the development of a Seidr-based translation casting?”

“What?” Darcy asked, and he paused in his attentions to drop a hard smack onto her arse. “Oh! Ow! Sorry, Sir, Loki please, I missed the question in all the words.”

“Then,” Loki punctuated his words with a flurry of blows to her rear, “You had better. Pay. Attention.” Darcy grunted with each fall of his hand but it was too late for mercy. He returned his fingers to her clit, waited once more until she was distracted, then repeated the question verbatim. Darcy let out a growl of frustration, then began running through his question aloud, muttering keywords in-between her gasps of pleasure.

“Asgard, Vanaheim, create, um… something with translation… a book! Was it the book?”

“Very good, that is two out of three.” Loki cooed. He knew though, from the way she stilled that she had caught the vindictive anticipation in his tone. There was no way she would answer the final question – for starters, he was fairly sure his own elucidation by this point of the lecture had been garbled beyond all recognition… And regardless, it was the sort of question even an experienced scholar of Seidr might take at least a day or so’s research before attempting to answer.

“Which is more important in the Seidr-psychic interplay between the Allspeak and its host, intention of language or the words spoken?”

“Ummm….”

Grinning broadly, Loki ran a hand up her back and twisted it back into her hair, pulling her upright so her spine arched painfully.

“Well?”

“Um, the… um… intention?”

He wrenched her closer so his lips brushed the shell of her ear in a facsimile of tenderness.

“You’re wrong.” He whispered.

Darcy whimpered, and he released his hold on her a little so she could relax her back.

“Now,” he mused, “what _am_ I going to do with you?”

She panted, anticipation of a blow or a sudden invasion of her core growing with every heavy breath. Instead, Loki sat back down in the chair. A flick of his fingers and a cushion appeared by his feet.

“Bring me the book, then kneel at my feet.” He ordered curtly. She turned her head to look at him disbelievingly. When her eyes met his and she still hadn’t moved, Loki dramatically rolled his eyes, sighed and made to stand from the chair. She quickly passed him the book and scrambled to the cushion.

Grinning, Loki laid the book on the arm of his chair, reached into his pocket dimensions and pulled out a few toys.

“Mouth open.” She did so and he pushed in a ball gag, strapping it behind her head. “If you need to speak, tap my leg.” He ordered. “Otherwise, you are not to move your hands from behind your back.”

Next was a pair of clamps on her nipples, a fine chain strung between them. She grunted through the gag as he pulled at them to check they were secure.

“Now, stay.” He ordered, sitting back in his chair and picking up the book with one hand. The other hand he stroked gently over Darcy’s head, occasionally reaching forward to tug at the chain between her breasts. “Since I appear to have a most wilful pupil indeed, I think I will take a little time now to consider how best I might engage you in your education. Whilst I do this, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, my pet.”

Given her position, the order to stay, the name and the hand petting her hair, he could, in hindsight see where her misconception came from. Her hand flew from behind her back and she tapped his calf, just once.

Gently, he pulled the gag away from her mouth so she could speak.

“Um, just checking, it’s more of an orange thing cos I really don’t mind the nickname, but um, still not actually your pet right? Like, this isn’t gonna be petplay is it?”

Loki chuckled. “No no, my darling. I only seek a quiet moment of your submission.”

“Oh. That I can do. Carry on.” Her cheeks coloured.

“I intend to, little one.” He pushed the gag back in. “Unless,” he added sardonically, “you now need to clarify that I do not seek to play your Daddy?”

Darcy shook her head with a roll of her eyes and he mock-slapped her cheek in pretence at reprimand. She looked back at him, and held his gaze. His thumb moved to smooth gently over the cheek he had slapped.

“You are so beautiful, my love, knelt at my feet.” She smiled, distorted by the gag but clear in the crinkled corners of her eyes. He returned it gently, before leaning back in the chair again, and returning his hand to her hair, twisting the soft strands idly around his fingers as he read.

They remained that way for perhaps ten minutes, until Loki noticed Darcy begin to fidget in her kneeling position. He sat up, and her eyes, which had come to rest unseeingly on his crossed legs snapped up to his face. Setting the book to one side, he spread his legs and gestured that she should move to kneel between them. As she did so, he banished his clothes so he was as naked as she was. Her eyes widened to see that he was still just as hard as he had been when she was sucking him.

“In a moment, sweet Darcy, I am going to throw you against these bookshelves and fuck you ‘til you scream.” Her pupils dilated, and she sucked in an anticipatory breath. He paused to pull the gag from her mouth and return it to his storage. The clamps on her breasts disappeared at the same time, and she yelped as the feeling suddenly returned to her nipples. “I have no intention, however, of going slowly,” He continued, “so before I do so we must ensure you are dripping wet.”

“I already am, Sir.” She said, and he smacked her lightly again on the cheek – not even enough to move her head, but it made a pleasing sound.

“Did I ask you to speak?”

She shook her head.

“Now, I will not touch you. You did not earn that pleasure, besides which If I did so, I fear I have not the willpower to stop, and may take you too soon, before you have earned it... So, tell me my darling, what can you do that will have you slick like the harlot you are?”

She looked confused, so he decided to offer some suggestions.

“Tell me, do you like my cock in your throat?” She nodded. “Do you like when I call you my whore? Does it send arousal coursing between your thighs to ready you for me?” Her eyes glazed, and she nodded again. “Well then, why don’t you be a good little slut and suck me. When you think you’re as wet as you have ever been, you will take that mouth off my cock and use it instead to _beg_ me to be fucked, is that clear?”

The only response he got was her lips, wrapping around the head of his cock. He groaned long and loud, resting a hand around her neck. He did not squeeze, did not push, but the threat alone had her working even harder.

“Oh yes,” He moaned, “that’s my good girl, my beautiful fucktoy slut. Are you wet enough yet darling? I want to hear you beg, my pet, beg for me because oh do I ache for your cunt around me.”

He could almost smell her arousal, the scent heady on his tongue as she drank in his filthy slurs, each one spurring her to take him deeper in her mouth, to flick her tongue that heavenly way… finally, she pulled back with a gasp.

“Please,” she begged, hands squeezing the tops of his thighs, “Please Loki fuck me now, oh god I’m so wet, I want you so bad Loki please, use me!”

It took all the willpower he had just to stand up and stare imperiously down at her, waiting.

“Please Sir, my Prince, fuck your mortal whore?” She begged with a sly smile, knowing he would be unable to resist being referred to as her Prince. She was right, of course, so he complied.

His hands went under her armpits, lifting her and turning to throw her up against the bookshelf with a thump. He gathered her wrists again and held her high with them whilst his other hand tilted her pelvis just enough for him to slam into her, again and again. He spared no strength, rutting into her as hard as her fragile body could take, and she took it all, crying out in ecstasy and agony when her back crashed against the solid wooden shelves.

He came with little warning, pumping roughly into her a few last times, then stilling. Silence filled their small, secret space, broken only by their slowly evening breathing. He wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her hands to grip behind his neck and carried her back to the chair, sitting down with her draped over him as the sweat cooled on their bare skin.

After a few minutes of quiet, Darcy raised her head.

“Loki, I need a moment to be insecure and stupid?” She asked.

He nodded and kissed her lips softly, just to remind her she was loved before he sat back to listen.

“Um, this is kind of stupid cos you told me to do it and stuff, but, um, did I sound stupid when I was begging?” She twisted a lock of his hair around her finger as she spoke, looking intently at her fingers rather than his expression. “Do you ever, I mean, I sometimes find it a bit embarrassing when I look back, how I listen to you call me awful things and just become this horny mess, do I not look ridiculous? Or like, really pathetic?”

Loki stilled her fingers in his hair and pulled her hand to his lips to press a careful kiss on her fingertips.

“Darcy,” he began, and felt her relax just from the way he said her name – saturated with all the love and adoration he could summon. “We are not entirely a couple of convention. I’m sure someone unfamiliar with how we make love might think me terribly cruel, might think you foolish or pathetic for allowing me to speak to you so harshly, to punish and manipulate your body as I do – perhaps it is their voice you hear in your head now. I swear to you though, I never see true weakness in those moments, only a choice to give yourself to me so wholly, to trust me so deeply you can come to pieces before me and beg for more… you make yourself weak for me when you have such strength in your heart, and it is a gift. Darcy you do not look stupid I swear. You are so indescribably beautiful in those moments.”

She still looked sceptical. He reflected on his words… he meant every one, but they were, if he was honest, flowery enough that to a direct creature like his Darcy they might seem insincere.

“Darcy,” he tried again, “you begging for me is quite simply, one of the hottest things I have ever seen. To call you my whore and have you respond with desire arouses – turns me on beyond anything I have had before.”

His use of the Midgardian language seemed to do the trick. She smiled, and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. “You sound weird using Earth-words.” She said, in lieu of a proper response to his litany.

He smiled, tilting his head back and smoothing a hand down her spine.

“I can stop calling you these things, if you like?” He asked, “You do not have to beg me, however much I may like the sound. Not if it causes you discomfort.”

“Oh don’t you dare stop.” Darcy replied, turning her face so she mumbled into his chest. “It makes me cringe a bit in hindsight, sure, but at the time, oh my God. Like, you being all demanding and arrogant, and frankly a total bastard, it’s so hot I worry I’ll forget to breathe. This is all just me being stupid and insecure and yeah, sorry.”

He laughed. “You do not need to be sorry, love. Incidentally, whilst we speak of things which we enjoyed… you must take the reins more often my dear – it is fun to try the other side of things!”

“Oh good, so I didn’t look stupid trying that either?” She asked, only half serious.

“Not at all. You were very convincing. I enjoyed being at your mercy my dear, and turning the tables was thrilling indeed. Perhaps next time, when we have a little more privacy, we should raise the stakes a little more?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, if you had me in your power, perhaps held in bondage… I fancy I would be really quite vengeful upon making my escape…”

Darcy giggled. “As if I could pull that off.” She snorted, “I’d get the giggles within seconds. Trying to tie you up would be kinda ruined knowing you could snap the ropes or whatever like they were made of tissue.”

“Well, I could pretend to be stuck,” Loki pouted, “I’m told I’m rather good at playing a bastard, maybe I could put those skills towards playing a puny mortal instead?”

She snorted again, then imitated a Hulk voice. “Puny God.”

He pinched her rear, then stiffened as he felt movement at the edge of his wards.

“Ah. I believe one of the palace guards has been dispatched to investigate why a corner of the library has disappeared.”

“Shit!” Darcy began to scramble off his lap, but he gripped her hips and held her there. Deftly, he turned her to sit across his lap instead of straddling him, then clothed and freshened them both with a wave of his hand. He picked up the book to place it in her lap.

“No need, love. If they find us completely innocent, they will be more likely to suspect us of inappropriate behaviour. This way, our intimate pose suggests I may have hidden us simply for the sake of wanting to be closer whilst we study together. No true indiscretion committed… save of course, for the stench of sex in the air to give us away… but that, of course, cannot be proved.” He smirked.

“Loki, no.” Darcy was frowning at him. “Get rid of the smell honey, it’s not fair on the poor guy they’ve sent to check on us – it’s not his fault, and you’ll just make him uncomfortable.”

He considered carefully – he hadn’t thought of that side of things. Perhaps growing up with those guards around, seeming almost faceless, he forgot to consider their feelings as people. “You’re right,” He admitted, sure he sounded as surprised as he felt.

“Of course I am,” she replied smugly.

He waved his hands to disperse the lingering scent of their coupling, just in time, as the guard stepped through the intangible wall of spells, and they were entirely exposed. He glanced up at the guard to acknowledge them, then turned back to Darcy, speaking as though continuing a thought.

“So, see this thread here,” he gestured causing part of the page to light up in gold. “This concerns the intention of the speaker, and is generally thought to be one half of the keystone of the spell, in equal concert with this,” another segment of the page glowed green, “which entwines sound and culture to give the word spoken aloud. Neither is more important than the other, they work together to form the Seidr-psychic basis of the relationship between the Allspeak and its user.”  


Darcy gaped at him indignantly.

“Now, we appear to have a visitor my love,” he smirked at her, then turned to look at the guard, who stepped closer. “Good day.”

“Good day, your Highness, Lady Darcy.” The guard bowed formally. “Lord Heimdall requests that you refrain from hiding entire corners of this domain from his eye.”

“Of course,” Loki nodded politely. “We only sought to avoid disturbing other users of the library with our studying. Please carry to him my apologies.”

The guard looked sceptical, but saluted, and marched away.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Darcy turned and thumped him on the chest.

“You sneak! There was no right answer to that last question, was there?”

“Not at all.”

“Stop smirking, you smug bastard!”

“You love me though.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“And I you. Now, perhaps we should start from the beginning, and actually study this time?”

They bent their heads together over the book, and he began to explain to his love the workings of the universe. Glancing up, Loki found himself caught by the expression on her face. She was utterly focussed on the text in front of her, eyes tracing over the intertwined threads of Seidr represented on the page with a small crease of concentration on her brow as she struggled to understand. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her temple. She barely acknowledged him, instead accepting the kiss then directing his attention to the page with a quiet question.

He was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a sneaky sneak who sneaks. Darcy likes it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Heads up: After next weeks update I will be switching to posting every other week for a little while, to help with that buffer I was harping on about!


	33. Anomalies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie makes a discovery whilst watching out for Jane's equipment back on Earth. Odin is annoyed, Loki disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no chapter last week - I got confused by my own statement and started posting fortnightly already! Ah well, here is an update. There's plot in this one! Sort of...  
> Lizzie is re-introduced in this chapter - Jane's assistant instead of Darcy. Jane still struggled to find a taker for the internship in this AU, so Lizzie isn't an astrophysicist. In fact, she majored in biology. Jane's work is interesting to her though, especially given the opportunity it gives her to observe biology no-one's encountered before, so she's planning on sticking around a while longer even though she's graduated now.

Lizzie was not impressed with being woken up at 5 am by the beeping of one of Jane’s ‘vital’ instruments. After shuffling through a few of the precious machines she had been instructed to monitor at all times, she worked out that the infuriating noise was coming from the gravitational anomaly detector. The screen flashed with an odd circle, bars and graphs flashing across the display. Quickly, she opened her computer and tapped in the co-ordinates flashing on the screen.

They came from an abandoned industrial estate by the Thames not far away from the flat – Lizzie walked past it every time she headed to the corner shop, and normally it was locked up and quiet. She knocked the gravitational anomaly detector against the desk, but the readings stayed constant. With a heavy sigh, she slouched over to her wardrobe to get dressed, the thrill of scientific discovery slowly waking in her chest.

It was just getting light when she arrived at the site a few hours later. Shipping containers were scattered around with no discernible pattern, one or two of them even stood up on their end. The instrument beeped at her again, and she moved on, scanning it around her to see which direction seemed to give the stronger readings. She entered one of the buildings, and was met with an incredible sight: A lorry hovered motionless in the air before her, nothing visible holding it up or supporting it. Approaching she touched it cautiously, gasping with wonder when it moved under her hand. A little pressure and it was spinning, as though gravity and air resistance were no longer any concern.

A few oxeye daisies had grown through cracks in the concrete, spindly stems grown impossibly high in the absence of gravity to limit them. Lizzie took a few photos, then picked a few of the flowers and leaves so she could see if the lack of gravity had caused any effect on their biochemical makeup. Most of the plant material she sealed into a ziplock bag she pulled out of her pocket, but on a whim, she tucked one of them behind her ear, taking a selfie with the bizarre scene in the background – Darcy, at least, would find it funny.

The screen was still flashing at her, indicating the presence of at least one other anomaly in the building, so she pulled out her phone, took several pictures and three videos, then moved on. As she climbed the staircase, the machine began to beep again, though the direction it indicated seemed to change constantly as she rounded each corner. Frustrated, Lizzie scuffed the ground and sent a small shower of gravel raining down into the stairwell. It took nearly thirty seconds before she thought to wonder why she hadn’t heard it hit the ground.

She put the machine in her belt and knelt, picking up an empty drinks can and holding her phone filming in her hand. She tossed the can over, and tracked it as it fell, disappearing into nothing. She was about to turn and move on, to chase another even stronger signal coming from somewhere near the roof when the can appeared again from several flights up, flashing past her eyes and disappearing again. She jumped and screamed, the cry echoing through the staircase sending a few pigeons fluttering skywards.

Determined to gather more evidence, she began to pick up anything she could find, tossing it into the stairwell and recording every drop from different angles. She discovered that not everything came back – there seemed to be about a 30% chance of an item disappearing for good. She pulled out a notebook and scribbled down the items she had thrown, along with whether or not they had come back. A frown tugged at her lips when she read back through her list. There didn’t seem to be any pattern to the phenomenon: there was no apparent link based on material composition, size or angle of throw between the items that had not come back. Further study would be necessary, once all of the anomalies had been categorised.

The last one led her along a corridor, then abruptly vanished. Looking around and tossing a few loose pebbles in random directions, Lizzie was about to give up when without warning, a breeze blew through the corridor from behind her. It shifted the dust and dead leaves around her feet, then grew rapidly stronger until, inexplicably she felt herself dragged along with it. There was a sudden light, a strange sensation like surfacing from deep water, and suddenly she was falling, face down over a black void.

Some strange trick of gravity pulled her back up to stand right on the edge of a precipice of dark rock. Mist swirled through the darkness around her, glowing with an unearthly light and illuminating the pillars of rock reaching up to a ceiling which disappeared into black. In the centre of the cavern was another pillar, this one clearly man-made, so uniform was its shape; or so Lizzie presumed – she could not recall any mineral that would crystallise in such a shape.

Nor would any mineral she knew of glow with such an ominous red light. Perhaps there was some bioluminescent organism that flourished around gravitational anomalies? Though she hadn’t seen any out in the building site, it had been far brighter out there. She edged closer, flinching at the sound of rocks falling in the distance. The glow seemed limited to a crack halfway down the rectangular pillar, and, peering in, Lizzie saw that like the truck, the top half of this pillar seemed to hover under its own power.

Inside, something was moving. Knowing it was foolish to do so without protective gear, Lizzie nonetheless found herself reaching out to touch the surface of the rock, curious if it would affect the creature – or colony of creatures – writhing inside it. As her fingers met the stone, a shiver travelled over her whole body, and the thing inside lunged.

She threw herself backwards, and the top of the pillar landed with a crash on the bottom half, no longer held up by whatever had been inside it. Now, that strange power seemed to be inside her. It flooded through her veins, and she could feel it, like burning hooks sinking in to her nerves.

She scrabbled at her own skin, trying to force it out, but before she even had time to scream, it seated itself fully inside her body, and she lost herself to oblivion.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

She woke up in the large room where she had found the truck with a strange feeling of blue light, fading from her vision. Small pebbles clattered to the ground around her, and the truck appeared to have disappeared. Shaking her head, she stood and made her way outside. The sun was high in the sky, a church clock chiming 2 o’clock in the afternoon. She blinked in the bright light, unsure how so much time could possibly have passed. Reaching behind her ear, she pulled out the daisy she had tucked behind her ear what felt like minutes earlier – it was wilted, the petals soft and fragile. Disorientated, she found her way to a door, spotting the truck from earlier resting on its side just outside the building. A couple of small children darted around beside it, calling out to each other with high, excited voices.

“Hey,” a voice from behind her made her jump, and she heard a shrill scream as another small child was sent hurling backwards, away from her. She collapsed to the ground, feeling weak after the outburst of some foreign energy that seemed to have come from inside her.

Pulling herself to her feet, she stumbled to check on the child.

“I’m sorry!” She gushed, “I’m really sorry, that was an accident, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m OK,” the child grinned, a tall dark skinned boy with a puffy down jacket that seemed to have broken his fall somewhat. “Where’d you come from? We didn’t see you earlier when we was moving the truck.”

“Um… I was upstairs.” Lizzie hedged, hoping they hadn’t explored that far. Thankfully, the boy accepted her claim with a shrug.

“Hey,” something wasn’t right, for this power to have come from inside her own body. “You wanna see something really cool?”

He nodded, and she moved out into an open space. “Just, all of you guys stay right back, yeah, and uh, it might not work, so please don’t act like I’m crazy if it doesn’t!”

“OK!” He called his friends over and they stood, watching as she made sure the ground around her was clear, tilting her head back to stare into the clear sky.

“Heimdall?” She asked nervously, hoping she remembered the name Thor had told her for emergencies correctly, “Heimdall if you can hear me… I think I need Thor. Or Jane. Something weird’s going on, and I dunno if it’s science weird, or Thor weird. So, um, help?”

“Thor?” The children were muttering between themselves. “Oi, you know Thor? No way!”

Nothing happened. Lizzie shrugged, turning to the kids with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, I gue-”

Before she could finish speaking, a column of rainbow light arched down from the sky and cascaded around her, burning a pattern into the tarmac. She just had time to hear the children’s shouts of delight before she was whisked away across the stars.

* * *

 Loki and Darcy were still working through the complex weave of Seidr needed to create the Allspeak when they were interrupted again. This time, there was no caution in the approach of the guard, rather a sense of great urgency.

“Prince Loki,” the man cried as soon as they were within a reasonable distance. “Prince Thor requests your urgent presence in the infirmary.”

“Where?” Loki closed the book with a snap as Darcy scrambled off his lap so he could stand.

“I left them at the Soul Forge, your highness.” The guard replied, and Loki nodded, vanishing the book with a gesture and immediately setting out towards the infirmary with Darcy hard on his heels. She followed him at a near run through the twisting corridors until they strode into the healing halls.

“Thor, what is wrong?” Loki asked as soon as they were in sight, then did a double take as he spotted the person lying in the soul forge. “Lizzie? What are you doing here?”

“It would seem the hallowed halls of Asgard are being overrun with mortals,” Odin sneered as he too marched through the door to the ward. “Thor, why do you bring in yet another who does not belong here?”

“Father, she is sick.”

“She is mortal. Sickness is their defining trait.”

“Hey!” Darcy, Jane and Lizzie all protested at once.

“Father,” Thor reprimanded while Loki just glared. “She is my friend, and what ails her is not of Midgard, that much is certain.”

At his words, Loki stepped forward, and after quietly seeking permission ran his palm over Lizzie’s forearm. He recoiled away almost immediately, a haunted look on his face. Seeing his expression, Odin ceased his grumbling and stepped forwards to take his place, a red glow returning to the veins of Lizzie’s arm under his fingers.

“Such power,” Loki’s brow furrowed, and he clasped Darcy’s hand gratefully when she stepped up beside him. “It is… uncomfortably similar to how the mind gem felt when it sought to place its hooks in me. Lady Lizzie, you have my sympathies: to carry whatever this is in your veins must be a heavy burden indeed.”

“The Aether.” Odin pronounced, drawing gasps from all the Aesir present, and blank looks from all the mortals.

“But Father, I thought it destroyed along with Malekith and all Svartalfheim,” Thor protested.

Loki was shaking his head, looking alarmed but entirely unsurprised. “Such power cannot simply be destroyed,” he pointed out despondently, and Odin nodded in confirmation.

“It is as Loki says. Bor put out word that it was destroyed to prevent Asgard’s enemies from seeking it out, but in truth it was only ever hidden. No-one, let alone a mortal should have been able to come by it.”

“There were portals,” Lizzie piped up, “I was investigating multiple gravitational anomalies, so maybe I fell through one? I don’t actually remember much after going up the stairs of the building I was in...”

They all paused to consider.

“Jane,” Thor began uncertainly, “do you recall what Heimdall spoke of to us yesterday? The Convergence.”

Jane gasped, and grabbed at his arm.

“Yes! Of course Thor. The realms coming into alignment would cause all sorts of gravitational anomalies, spatial extrusions all over the realms and yes, possibly unstable bridge points between realms… Perhaps a temporary link formed between where Lizzie was, and wherever the Aether was hidden. Oh!” She bristled with excitement, pacing in short bursts up and down where Lizzie lay. “This makes so much sense! It’s fascinating… Did you get much data Lizzie? I wonder if there will be any similar effects in Asgard we could study…”

“Um, Jane,” Darcy interrupted, “Sorry to bust your bubble, but don’t you think you might need to make sure Lizzie’s OK before you go off chasing science?”

“Oh,” Jane blushed, “Yeah, sorry Liz.”

“That’s OK. So, any ideas on how to get this out of me?”

“I am unsure,” Loki admitted. They all turned and looked at Odin expectantly. He met their gazes for a moment, then strode back the way he came.

“Come,” he barked, “There is only one place we will find these answers you seek.”

* * *

Back in the library, the mood was far more sombre than when Darcy and Loki had last been there only half an hour before. Odin and Loki were pouring over books – Odin expounding on the history of the Aether and Asgard’s war with Malekith whilst Loki sought instruction on detangling oneself from powerful magical artefacts. The familiarity with which he skipped through the book to find the pages he needed betrayed hours of research for his own sake, spent pouring over the very same tome.

“Are you sure, Father, that the Dark Elves will not rise along with the Aether?” Thor asked nervously, after a few minutes of feverish page turning from Loki and history lessons from Odin “the Aether was believed destroyed, and yet it has returned. Could not the same happen with its masters? Especially since the time of the Convergence approaches once more.”

“No. They were destroyed.” Odin insisted, his fingers swiping over the page where Bor was depicted returning from victorious battle.

“So,” Lizzie asked, “do either of those huge books happen to mention how to get this out of me?”

“No, it does not.” Odin replied simply, closing the book and leaving without another word. Thor stared after him, his mouth downturned.

“I do not understand Father’s mood of late,” he complained, “I knew him not to care overmuch for mortals, but such callousness is… he chose to send me to Midgard to learn the error of my ways, why would he begrudge so the friends I made there?”

Loki sighed, looking up from his own book with an odd expression – somehow halfway between spiteful vindication and aching sympathy.

“What you see now, Thor, is how Father behaves to all those he considers beneath him.” The ‘including me’ was not spoken, nor was the ‘as I have seen all my life,’ but the implications hovered silent in the air around them and Thor’s face fell yet further.

“I am sorry then, brother, that I ever believed your slights to be imagined.” Loki nodded awkwardly and tried to continue with his reading, but Thor continued fretfully, “but why send me to Midgard at all if he felt the mortals so very below our sight?”

“The lesson he wished you to learn was humility,” Loki pointed out, giving up on the book for the time being, leaving it open on the desk before him but straightening to join the conversation. “Perhaps he believed that best achieved by reducing you to the level of a mortal and thus shaming you into compliance – I honestly start to wonder if he does not see humanity more as livestock than thinking beings… surprising, given that every mortal he has met of late is of above average intelligence.”

Thor was silent, his lips pursed in thought. Loki hesitated, then continued.

“Truth be told Thor, I have long wondered over… how firm a grasp he still has on his own mind. His decisions have been growing increasingly erratic since we were youths – hold, brother –” he held up a hand to silence Thor, who had opened his mouth as if to protest – “The Father we knew as boys was wise, and always thinking several steps ahead of anyone else. Think back when you were to be crowned king, and ask yourself if wisdom had any place in that debacle?”

Thor was silent, and Loki smiled. It was a sharp, bitter thing like Darcy hadn’t seen since he had explained his Jotun heritage to the X-Men. She ached to go to him, to offer comfort of some sort, but knew it would not be welcome at this moment.

Instead, she allowed him to return his attention to his book, chewing on her lip when she noticed how his shoulders lifted with tension. She waved Lizzie off with Thor and Jane, and wandered through the dark shelves to find an interesting-looking book, then settled herself near Loki to read in comforting silence. After a while, he stopped his page turning and buried his head in his hands, a defeated exhale huffing out of him. He still didn’t seem inclined to talk though, so Darcy slipped out of her seat and sat herself on the floor with her book, leaning against his legs in an echo of the pose he’d had her take only a few scant hours before.

Silently, his fingers wove into her hair, grounding him. He leafed back through his book, the rustle of pages sharp in the silence of the library.

“I can do nothing.” He eventually admitted, fingers tightening briefly where they ran through her hair. “The Tesseract was something I was only able to unsheathe from my psyche through sheer blunt trauma and the mental efforts born of a thousand years of training. Lizzie has neither the weight of years to summon such an effort of mental will, nor the strength of body to survive such trauma as would be necessary to loosen the Aether’s grasp.”

“What does that mean for her?” Darcy asked, fearing the answer. She did not know Lizzie well, but she was bubbly and interesting to talk to, so perhaps they could be good friends, given time.

Loki sighed again, hesitating before he responded. “I don’t know. Mortal bodies are not designed to hold the power of something like the Aether. The power it channels through her weakens her, rather than lending her strength as it once did the Svartalfr. Unless we find a way to remove it…” His body sagged, the hand in Darcy’s hair holding her cushioned against his thigh so she could not look up to see his expression. “I fear for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Next update 23/7/2017. :)


	34. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has been making friends in the library, when Asgard comes under attack. Huddled in a small room with Jane and Lizzie, Darcy does her best to protect them, but her grasp of Seidr is yet limited, and she battles creatures thousands of years old...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERM IS OVER! Yay Summer hols!  
> The last week was gross, and now I'm packing to move out of my flat. It's not going as quickly as I'd hoped, but I just had to post! Sorry it's so late! As an apology I will also later be starting to post chapters of the 30 Day OTP challenge that I'm starting with Loki and Darcy from this story as my focus. Each chapter is a sort of outtake from this story, not in chronological order. Keep an eye out, as that should be updating more-or-less daily :)

Loki was seized by inspiration at some point during the night and went haring off to the library, muttering about healing stones and lost energy channels and inter-realm travel. Darcy barely woke enough to ask where he was going. Later, when she woke fully, she was still alone. She rolled over, enjoying the chance to spread out in the huge, comfortable expanse of her bed. She wondered if they’d let her nick it when she left… nevermind that it was almost as big as her whole bedroom back home, they wouldn’t miss it, it was only from one of the standard guest rooms after all. (Loki was still sore about that, and Darcy laughing at his over-privileged annoyance hadn’t seemed to help!)

Still, after a few moments of self-indulgence, she remembered why Loki was gone, and sobered, dressing quickly and heading to the healing halls. Fortunately, her straightforward nature had somehow endeared her to the kitchen staff the first time she had bumbled in there hopelessly lost. That, combined with her new, loftier position as a royal Favourite was more than enough for them to grant her request for a takeaway breakfast with which to visit Lizzie in the halls of healing.

Lizzie had her own room – with only a single bed, the horror! Asgardian-sized though, so more-than comfortable – and was already awake when Darcy arrived.

“Oh my god that smells amazing!” She gushed, stretching out her arms and making grabby hands for the basket. When she opened up the lid and found the warm rolls though, her hunger was briefly overtaken by curiosity. “Oh!” This is bread!” She exclaimed, pulling one apart and probing at the insides. “They must have some sort of grain then… I wonder if it is biologically distinct from Earth strains… hmm” She sniffed the bread. “It smells like normal, wheat-flour bread… I wonder if they’ll let me take a sample home with me. Oh hey, Darcy, is there any fruit in there? Jane mentioned there are some different types up here.”

“Nuh-uh.” Darcy pulled the basket back. “Food first, then science. If you ask nicely, I’ll even go to the library for you and find a book on Asgardian plant life or something.” She paused, “Guessing you’ve not been given the Allspeak?”

Lizzie shook her head, concentrating on spreading a purplish-blue jam Darcy passed her onto her roll.

“OK, well, that’s cool, I’m not up to much today, and I have a feeling Loki’s too busy to hang out, so I’ll read to you for a bit.”

“Oh no fair how come you got it?” Lizzie whined.

“Loki did it. I’ll see if I can persuade him to do it for you later.” She grinned.

“Oh like that’s much of a chore for you,” Lizzie teased with a wink, and Darcy’s grin widened in return. Lizzie had worked out fairly quickly that she and Loki were not exactly a normal couple. In fact, the ease she had worked it out had Loki staring at her with narrow, assessing eyes. Lizzie ignored them, but later confessed to having explored a bit herself, and ‘bending both ways’ as she put it.

Darcy slipped out of the door and made her way to the library. With the temporary Allspeak fading from her mind, she had to squint and focus to find the titles she was looking for. She was focusing intently on what she thought might be an epic battle tale of some sort when a voice spoke up behind her.

“Good Day, Lady Darcy.”

“Fuck me!” She exclaimed, heart jolting in her chest as she turned around and realised with horror that she had just unleashed her Midgardian invective in front of an Asgardian.

“Thank you, but I believe I will leave that particular task to Prince Loki.” Lady Sigyn smiled shyly, uncertain of her risqué joke, “He was right though, your vernacular does interact interestingly with the Allspeak… I assume that was intended as an expression of surprise rather than an invitation?”

“Um,” Darcy fiddled with a fold of her dress not quite sure what to do with herself. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Hmm.” Sigyn looked thoughtful for a moment. “How interesting. Well, I apologise for startling you, but you appeared to be having some trouble, Lady Darcy. Does your Allspeak wear off?”

“Yeah, actually.” Darcy latched on with relief to the innocuous conversation. “Loki was going to talk me through the theory before he cast the permanent version, but we were interrupted before he finished.” She didn’t go into detail, unsure how secret it was.

“I see.” Sigyn hesitated – Darcy realised they had both entered this conversation equally unsure of the other’s reaction to them. “Would… Um, If you wish Lady Darcy, I can recast it for you, and perhaps help with what you seek?”

It was a clear olive branch, an offer of friendship – and made with enough uncertainty that Darcy believed it to be genuine. She now had to consider how far to accept it. Loki trusted Sigyn, that much was clear – and she was clearly a good person if she was able to accept Loki and count him a friend despite their parting. It was the latter that decided her really – that and the fact that Sigyn had earlier dared a dirty joke about her and Loki. Kinky or not, she was clearly not quite so stuffy as your average Asgardian.

“Yeah, go for it.” She smiled openly. “I’m after books on Asgardian… plants, flowers and stuff. For a friend. She’s sick so can’t get it herself.”

Sigyn’s fingers barely flicked, and the Allspeak settled over Darcy once more – the titles on the spines around her jumping out into sharp relief.

“Ah sweet!” She cried, “Thanks, wow… this is even easier than when Loki did it.”

“Yes well,” Sigyn definitely looked a little smug. “Loki is very powerful, but the delicate spells of language and mind are really more my area than his.”

“Hah, I’m so telling him you said that.”

“Oh, do.” They giggled together a moment, “now, the books on botany are this way.”

“Botany! That’s the science word I was trying to remember. Damn, thank Go- um, thank whoever’s listening you wandered in here, I’d have been totally lost within minutes otherwise.”

Sigyn led her through the shelves to a small nook where the shelves were engraved with climbing vines. She pulled down a few beautifully illuminated books and offered them to Darcy.

“These are likely the best for your friend. I assume they are also of Midgard?”

“Umm…” Darcy struggled to answer, still not sure if she would be  in trouble for telling, but aware that for someone as sharp as Sigyn appeared, the pause was as good as a confirmation. Sure enough, Sigyn’s eyes lit with cautious understanding.

“Ah, no matter. I wonder Lady Darcy,” she turned to one of the shelves, pulling down another book and turning it over in her hands, eyes cast down to focus on the book. “Might I perhaps call on you later? I… um,” Her eyes flicked up to catch Darcy’s then immediately returned to her book. “I know Loki has mentioned to you our history. I, ah. I do not share his interests but… I wanted to, you see, when I thought it might make him happy I tried but… well. I want still to understand… I wonder if I might… um…”

Darcy decided to put her out of her misery.

“Dude, it’s OK. Yeah Loki told me you’d have questions. Just come visit me whenever. If I’m not with Sif down at the training place, or with Loki I’ll either be with the other Seidr ladies, or hiding from the other Seidr ladies.”

Sigyn arched an eyebrow. “I sympathise. Well, thank you then, Lady Darcy. I will take my leave now.” She nodded politely and Darcy waved her hand awkwardly.

She was almost all the way back to the healing halls when the sirens began to ring. Not sure what was going on, but certain from the sudden clatter of the guard’s armour and the shouts echoing through the hall that it was nothing good, she began to run.

* * *

Loki was with his Mother in her chambers attempting to devise some method to draw the Aether out from Lizzie through a complex system of power sinks, crystals and channelling. Thor was watching, and looking hopelessly lost.

“Will this work?” He asked, when Loki and Frigga finished their most recent arrangement.

“No.” Loki sighed, sweeping his hand over the table so the diagrams disappear. “If it were only power we had to contend with, that would be sufficient, but it fails to factor in the will of the Aether, and the Aether will not wish to leave its host.”

“Then why…”

“Because, Thor, I cannot simply stand and do nothing.” Loki exploded, rounding on Thor who squared his shoulders and responded in the same vein.

“You think I enjoy knowing nothing of this. I have known Lizzie longer than you, brother. I care for her as though she were a sister, and yet I am forced to stand aside and allow others to decide her fate.”

“You speak of knowing her Thor. You are right, you know her better than I do, but you do not know her pain.” Loki spat lividly, “This foul creation has its hooks in her. I know that pain, know it as you never could. I lived for almost a year feeling such power sinking into my mind, knowing it sought to unmake me. Lizzie faces that now. Make no mistake Thor, if we do not find a way to repel it from her body, she will perish. I held the Mind Gem for as long as I did through only through the strength lent me by my immortality. Lizzie does not possess that strength.”

Frigga stood by looking resigned as the two brothers shouted, each venting their frustration against the other. Within moments, they seemed close to blows and she prepared herself to intervene. Before she could utter a word though, a siren sliced through the air, drowning out the argument so the brothers stopped, stepping away from each other in consternation.

“That is the warning of a prison break, is it not?” Thor asked disbelievingly. “I did not believe there were any prisoners of great danger down there.”

“Not since I was allowed out,” Loki teased. Frigga frowned at him and he ducked his head in false repentance, still smirking.

“Surely none of the rebels Father has brought in could give cause for these alarms?” Thor asked as the sirens rang on, another wailing warning layering over the top as the palace’s shields began to raise.

“We would not have thought so, but the reappearance of the Aether suggests a shift in the fates I do not like to contemplate.” Frigga replied, her voice echoing with hints of prophecy. “Go to the dungeons, boys. I will find the mortals and ensure they are protected.”

They nodded, trusting their mother to do as she said. Both hefted their weapons – Thor his hammer and Loki his daggers – and their armour swirled to life around their bodies.

“Come Brother, let us do battle!” Thor cried, and they ran out into the halls of Asgard, heading for the besieged dungeons.

* * *

Barrelling into Lizzie’s room, Darcy found Jane already there, pacing nervously and arguing with Lizzie about what to do.

“No, Liz, we’re safer in here. This is a hospital, so if this is a battle they’ll stay away from here.”

“But what if it’s like, a cave-in or something? I don’t want to be trapped underground.”

“Lizzie, I know you don’t have any windows, but this is a palace not a cave!” Darcy interrupted. “Besides, going by all the shiny armour men running around outside it’s definitely military of some sort.”

As Jane gave Lizzie a smug ‘I told you so’ look, Darcy withdrew inwards, concentrating on every trick she could possibly think of with her Seidr.

“OK,” She began, “I’m going to try to lock and put a field around the door. Just, shut up a moment I’ve not really practised this one much.”

Jane and Lizzie obligingly did so, and Darcy closed her eyes, fingers swiping through the air as she pulled the strings of Seidr into her mental weave. Eventually, when she thought the cast was solid enough, she pushed her hands against the door, sighing with relief when she felt a ward and lock snap into place around it.

“It’s only a weak one, so hopefully most people will just assume this is like, a store cupboard that’s just warded cos it’s got… potions in it, or something.” She offered, turning to see Jane and Lizzie watching her, fascinated.

“You have GOT to let me scan that sometime.” Jane insisted, and Darcy smiled at the enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Lizzie was staring at her hands.

“Did you know your hands glow a little when you’re waving them around?” She asked, “There’s got to be some cause for that. I wonder is it particle distortion? Or maybe…”

Darcy allowed the science talk to wash over her, busy running through everything she could remember of her self-defence, magical and ordinary. She wished she had a proper weapon, or at least a little more power to throw behind her spells. Reassurances about the door being ignored aside, she didn’t feel right about this situation – foreboding was building heavy in her gut.

To her relief, most of the people she felt enter the vicinity of her spell were discouraged by it just as she had intended. Just as she was finally starting to relax, someone approached with greater purpose than all the other milling marauders she had sensed. Whoever it was walked right up to her casting, and then _through_ it, the spell fizzling to nothing as Darcy stumbled away from the door, calling out a warning to Jane and Lizzie.

The door slammed open to reveal a tall, imposing creature with a pale face and ice blue eyes. He carried no weapon, but wore armour made of what seemed like skin. It stretched down his torso in black and white, some strange padded cloak draped over his shoulders so he filled the door frame as he stalked in, legs broad and powerful and –

“Is that a codpiece?” Darcy asked incredulously. His glare now focused in on her, so she squeaked and retreated to the corner.

Pulling Jane and Lizzie with her, she attempted the blast-shield type casting that Loki had used to protect her at the demolition site in New York. It seemed to work, fizzling into existence around them, and she momentarily rejoiced. The stranger stalked towards them undeterred, stretched out a black-gloved hand towards the shield, and swatted it aside as though it were no more bother than a gnat. 

The careless dismantling of her imperfect cast whipped a painful Seidr backlash through Darcy, sending her reeling. The bone-white face swam in her vision, sneering at her as he reached past her and grabbed Jane, throwing her carelessly to one side. Jane slammed against a wall and tumbled to the ground. Lizzie screamed, and Darcy forced her eyes to focus enough to tell that Jane was still breathing, though she had slumped into unconsciousness.

Now, the attacker took hold of Lizzie, victory on its face just as another creature, perhaps even more terrifying appeared in the door. Where the first appeared at least semi-humanoid, this being seemed to be formed of rock, vicious horns raising up at the back of its head to mirror the tusks protruding from its snarling chin.

Desperately, Darcy gathered her magic in a familiar hurling cast and threw it at the creature holding Lizzie. He flicked it away with just as little care as all her previous spells but this time seemed at least irritated by it. He inclined his head towards her with a single, guttural command and the rock-monster barged its way into the room – taking half the doorway with it – and ran at her.

She tried one more last-ditch attempt at self-defence, throwing another blast of Seidr at the monster, putting every last scrap of power she could summon behind the blast – enough that she felt her skin flaming as it rushed out of her. But to no avail: The attack washed around the monster like the swell of a wave, and her attempt to dodge out of its way proved futile - it was too fast. Its hand wrapped around her neck and she was lifted into the air, her feet dangling uselessly nearly a metre from the ground.

The hand at her throat heated, and Darcy tore uselessly at the rock-solid hide of her attacker until it became too hot to bear – her throat was blistering, the smell of charred skin acrid in her nostrils when she spied a flash of hope over its shoulder.

Frigga dove through the doorway, her sword drawn and slicing straight into the back of the monster. Turning to face the greater threat, the creature tossed Darcy away. She had a moment to be thankful for the rush of cool air against the burning brand around her throat before she slammed into a wall the other side of a chamber. She slid down, crumpling to the ground with pain searing through her nerves. She struggled to hold on to her awareness, but felt it slip away from her. The last thing to pierce her misted consciousness was the sound of Lizzie’s scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, really this was never going to go well for Darcy, but I think she was hoping to do a little better than this... Please don't hate me!  
> Angsting to be directed to the comment box!


	35. For The Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes of battle somehow seem higher when the outcome holds the fate of the universe. Yet, faced with the death of a loved one that fades into insignificance beside the simple desire for vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad late, sorry, life is busy! 
> 
> This chapter jumps around a little timeline-wise. A short segment is replayed from a different perspective, and I can't decide if it works - please let me know if you think its unclear!

The last of the rebels fell to Loki’s dagger and he stilled, panting. In the dungeons, there was now silence aside from he and his fellow warriors’ heavy breathing. From above though, came a sound he should not hear: Further battle! Somehow, this was a double attack. Darcy!

“Thor,” he shouted, “To me!”

As soon as Thor’s hand touched his, he transported them both to their mother’s private chambers: To reappear in the midst of a great battle might not be wise, as suddenly occupying a space presently belonging to another body could have nasty effects for all involved. Stepping out into the halls, they did indeed find a battle, though not with the same simple rebels he had fought below.

“The Svartalfr!” Thor exclaimed, “But Father swore…” He trailed off with a look at Loki’s face, and without a word more, they both threw themselves into battle. By some unspoken consensus, they made their way as quickly as possible to the hospital wing. Even if Darcy and Jane were elsewhere, Lizzie and the Aether sunk into in her blood was the likely target of this attack.

Odin clearly had the same idea, as they met him by the entrance to the infirmary, felling a Svartalfr of his own. His eye caught with first Thor, then Loki, but wisely none of them said a word about his mistake. Instead, they grimly nodded and headed for Lizzie’s room. The door was wide open, and the sounds of battle echoed from within.

As they entered, a chanting begun. The sound, deep and guttural tore through Loki’s senses, leaving him momentarily disorientated. He stared hazily around the room and saw something that shocked him back to clarity, only to send him reeling even worse than before, a high whine distorting all sound, buzzing through him so his vision blurred.

Darcy. She lay, motionless, her throat and hands a blackened, bloody mess.

* * *

 

Frigga was breathing hard within moments of engaging the monster that held Darcy – she did not know, had not had the time to check whether her intervention had been enough to save Loki’s mortal. By the Norns she prayed it would be so, for Loki would never forgive her if she had arrived too late. Besides which, the girl was sweet. Odin’s disdain aside, Frigga could see herself growing to love the girl a great deal, beyond that love she already felt for anyone who had so thoroughly captured her troubled son’s heart.

This beast though, with its fiery touch and fearsome strength – it was only her agility that saved her: She knew that if the creature – the Kursed, she realised, recalling her ancient lore – were to lay its hands upon her she would surely die. Once it had her in its grasp, it would be too strong for her to fight.

As it was, she could do little more than serve as a distraction for the creature, keeping it from turning its wrath on one of the girls. To stop this fight to save Lizzie would only give the Kursed the opening it needed to slay her, and the mortals would be truly unprotected.

She ducked under another of the beasts strikes, grateful that its ponderous size at least limited some of its speed. With a supreme effort, she managed to place a strike of her own on its arm, sword opening a burning gash in its bicep that sizzled and healed itself over within moments. She sighed, feeling herself tire against the relentless onslaught.

Malekith began to chant, and she feared all was lost. Surely her boys, any of them – her sons or her king – had to find them soon? Alone she was not enough to stop this. The fate of the nine realms had settled in this instant on her shoulders, and she lacked the strength to carry it. If no help came, she was doomed to destruction, and all of Asgard and Yggdrasil would follow.

Thor’s assistance was like a ray of sunlight. His reckless charge at the Kursed gave her the precious seconds she needed to check her surroundings. What she saw made her ache with sorrow and with joy.

Odin was there too, and Loki. Between the four of them, they might perhaps shoulder the fate that had been handed to them, might perhaps save the realms from darkness. Darcy though, lay broken, and Loki’s expression reflected all the anguish he felt, spilling from his bright eyes.

Frigga just had time to see the instant his pain morphed to fury before she was drawn back to her own battle. Silently, even as she focused on keeping the Kursed’s weapons from destroying her first son, she sent up a desperate entreaty to the Norns that her second son might be spared. Not from death. She would prefer him living but death would at least see him to Valhalla, and honour. No, she begged that he might be spared more madness – first she hoped that his Darcy would live, but if she was fated to die, Norns grant that they would somehow be able to drag Loki back from the precipice of his grief.

Thor was dealing mighty blows with Mjölnir, each ringing through the room like shockwaves, reverberating from the walls and surrounding their battle in a disorientating maze of sound. They did not bother the monster though, it fought on regardless, Thor’s fury barely denting it. Thor, meanwhile was supporting a nastily bleeding temple from a blow he had been struck, and burns across his face. One wall of the room was dented where one of the combatants – likely Thor – had been thrown against it.

Frigga darted around them, allowing Thor to take the brunt of the blows as was his wont, but seeking any available opening where she might dart in and sink her sword into the monster’s flesh. To some it was, perhaps less honourable, but to her it seemed only sensible. After all, they could not both go head-to-head with the beast at the same time, and subterfuge was far more her area than Thor’s. Eventually, she became aware of a pattern: As Thor was attempting to spread the angle of his strikes to seek a weak point, the Kursed was consistently working harder to deflect strikes from the area around his weapons belt. He would accept a blow to his shoulder, leg, even sword arm if it meant his belt was protected. Closer examination revealed the reason – clipped to his belt were three dark stones Frigga recognised from the history books.

Gravity grenades would turn the patch of space they occupied into a whirling vortex, pulling in all matter in its vicinity. Dangerous, if used improperly to the victim and wielder both. Here, perhaps, their salvation.

A whisper of Seidr told Thor her plan. She waited for his nod, then waited again for her opening.

There! She darted forward, and with a precise blow of her sword broke one of the dark stones. Stepping back, she yelled for Thor and he struck the creature with his hammer once more. Distracted trying to detach the detonating gravity grenade, the Kursed did not resist the blow and was sent flying straight through the wall into another patient room next door – thankfully abandoned. The gravity grenade detonated and formed itself into a small black hole. Immediately, the Kursed was crushed to nothing, much of the equipment and rubble in the room going with him.

As they were destroyed, the other two gravity grenades detonated too, expanding the black hole beyond Frigga’s estimation. She felt her feet slide over the floor, seeing Thor beside her also thrown off balance by the unnatural pull.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed her hands out into complex casting positions and began to weave a radius of containment around the destruction. The force of three gravitational cores was a mighty thing indeed, and by the time they burnt themselves out Frigga was sweating, exhausted from the effort. Fortunately, Thor was there to catch her when her vision blurred.

* * *

Faced with the wrecked body of his love, Loki staggered for an instant before rage suffused his blood and everything he had focused on a drive for vengeance. Thor had barrelled into the room and moved directly to aid Frigga with the monster she fought, so Loki drew a dagger and hurled it directly at the dark elf that surely must be Malekith.

Malekith seemed almost oblivious to their entrance, focused as he was on his chanting, drawing the Aether out with his calling, in a language too ancient and arcane for even the Allspeak to comprehend. Lizzie was lifted into the air by the force of the Aether writhing through her. It emerged from her chest in thick, pulsating streams, and it was at that moment that Loki’s dagger struck.

It flew true, sinking deep into Malekith’s right eye. He snarled, wrenching it out and hurling a blast of magic in Loki’s direction. He braced to absorb it, and hurled his own in return. Lizzie had slumped to the ground, and beside him he could see Odin begin to wrestle with the Aether, which now hung in the air, swirling within itself as it fought against Odin’s magic to reach its intended new host.

He traded blows with Malekith as the battles raged three-ways around the room. Thor and Frigga battled the monster with glowing skin. Odin fought to contain the Aether. Blasts of Seidr ricocheted around the walls, erupting and deflecting as each mage fought for the upper hand in their battles.

Malekith, however, was distracted by his frantic desire to reach the Aether whereas Loki was empowered by the rage of his Darcy’s death. He pushed more behind his blasts, struck harder, more vehemently than he ever had before. Before long, distracted and tired from the exertion of extracting the Aether, Malekith succumbed.

Odin had turned a corner in his battle with the Aether. His powerful wards and bindings had subdued its fervour and he now began to coax it into containment. Desperate, Malekith sent a flare of magic to disrupt the Aether’s imprisonment, and forgot to shield himself, leaving himself wide open for Loki to take his shot.

Loki did not stop until he was utterly destroyed, a snarl twisting his features with a fury he had not felt since the false fervour of his New York attacks. This though, was real, and it was all his. He gathered every last thread of power he possessed, and ripped Malekith to shreds. His armour went first, whirling away into nothing but ash. Then, his skin burned, bubbling from within as Loki concentrated all the heat he could summon just below the surface. Malekith screamed and tried to shield himself, but Loki melted his attempts away like ice before a wildfire, ripping through Malekith’s defences again and again and slowly, surely seeing to the disintegration of every inch of his body. He tore the Dark Elf apart from the inside out, then burnt the remnants to cinders.

When he turned at last from his destruction, he saw his family. They stared at him, and he at them. Each one of them was tired, worn from battle either physical, mental or magical. Frigga’s normally immaculate hair was in disarray, her armour rent in several places. She stood, slumped against Thor who was burnt and bleeding, his cape in tatters. Odin held the Aether in a vessel he had created, but appeared exhausted by his fight. His hands shook around the vessel, and he did not hesitate when Frigga took his arm and guided him to sit on the battered bed.

Loki wondered why they all still stared. The battle was done, they were victorious. Darcy was avenged and now he was free to… what? His fury, his anguish still burned within him and without. Ah, perhaps that was why. He could feel his anger roiling in the air around them, still seeking some outlet even after cursing Malekith to dust.

“Loki…” Thor stepped forwards, hand held out as though warding off an approaching predator. “Loki, you must calm yourself. She yet lives.” His voice cracked. “They all do.”

His words were but static. Loki turned his head violently away from the cautious, soothing gaze and strode instead to his Darcy, pulling the broken body into his arms. She did not react to his touch, only slumping in his embrace. Her face was pale, above the blistered brand at her neck, and her breathing was shallow, rapid like an injured bird still struggling for life.

Wait.

Something sought to pierce the film of miserable fury that shrouded Loki’s thoughts.

She breathed.

Breath was for the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be glad, Frigga is not dead! (And nor is Darcy...)  
> Frigga is a badass, but not always an obvious one... I figure Loki had to have learned his sneaky fighting ways from somewhere!
> 
> PS: If you want a short-version Loki/Darcy smut/fluff-fest in-between chapters, I'm currently doing one of those 30 Day OTP challenges, posted on my profile as 'Moments in Time.' It's outtakes from the lives of Loki and Darcy from this fic - some set in the past and some in the future of their relationship!


	36. Unfounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A process of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this got so delayed. Life happened, and then writers block happened worse. As is, this is a very short, bridgy kind of chapter and I'm not entirely sure I don't hate it. BUT, it's here, and the good news is the two chapters following this are going to be just FULL of smut!  
> Going to try get back to my two-weekly posting schedule now. Life in the new country is settling down a bit, I'm learning the ropes and stuff, so hopefully things will get a little more regular!
> 
> In the meantime, I just posted a new Loki/Darcy (or Gen/friendship, depending how you read it!) AU fic called 'The House,' which is complete... so maybe go check it out? (Shameless self-plug!)

“Darcy…” the name passed Loki’s lips as a breath of his own, a wonder. He dared not move, dared not disturb the tenuous threads holding his precious Darcy to mortality.

“Mother,” He begged. “She lives. I… I have nothing more to give. Have you yet power?”

It was true. What little magic he had left to channel after the battle had been lost to the atmosphere around him, siphoned away by his rage. He shivered, realising how close he had come to the edge he once tumbled from. He was as weak now as he had been when he wore Darcy’s suppressors – he had given all he had to destroy the beings that took Darcy from him, and yet she remained.

“My power is spent my darling,” Frigga replied reluctantly. “As is true for all of us. We must wait for Eir and her attendants. Jane and Lizzie suffer, too.”

In that moment, heartless though it may have been, Loki cared little for the other women. Both were already beginning to rouse themselves, eyes open and blinking groggily at the destruction around them. Darcy, however, remained still and silent. Her Seidr, too, was all but gone – the fizzing sparkle in her very being that usually tickled his senses too weak to feel, even when he focused. He could tell from the raw skin on her hands that she had forcibly channelled more than her body could handle – possibly part of the reason she had not yet woken.

He glared at his mother when she came closer, holding Darcy against him, cradling her.

“You said you would find her,” He bit out, “I thought she would be safe.”

“I did find her Loki, and not a moment too soon.”

“But several moments too late,” he spat. “I didn’t know she would be hurt like this, I should have…”

“What you should have done is exactly what you did: your duty.” She interrupted him. “You were needed down in the dungeons, and neither you nor anyone else could have known that the attack also came from above. We all believed the Svartalfr to be extinct Loki, every one of us.”

He subsided, glowering at her and she looked at him with a mix of exasperation and fondness. He grabbed onto that oh-so familiar expression, using it to form another tether keeping his mind whole.

“Besides,” Frigga continued, slowly, carefully reaching out a hand to smooth Darcy’s hair back from her forehead. “I do not know this remarkable young lady well yet, but surely you can feel the scraps of her Seidr? She leapt to the defence of her friends and fought well past the moment it became clear she could not win – would a lady so fierce as that thank you, my son, for immediately running to her side in times of trouble, rather than doing what is needed? I rather fancy she would not.”

She was right. Of course she was. Darcy would skin him alive if he treated her like a damsel in distress.

“When she wakes up, I want her lauded with all others who fought in this battle.” He said vehemently. “She has earned that right.”

He spoke to his Mother, but his eyes came to rest on Odin, who was still slumped on the bed across the room from him. He held Odin’s gaze evenly, challenging him, daring him to disagree. Eventually, Odin nodded, and Loki breathed again. Looking back down at Darcy and dropping a tender, relieved kiss on her brow as Eir _finally_ arrived. She started first towards Lizzie, who was sat up against the wall, watching the play between Loki, Frigga and Odin carefully, eyes straying to Darcy’s motionless form.

“Lady Eir.” Frigga said softly, before Loki could speak. Eir turned and spotted Darcy slumped against Loki, still completely unresponsive. Her mouth tipped open in surprise and she hesitated.

“Painful as the Aether’s removal may have been, the Lady Lizzie seems quite well,” Loki snapped, covering up the bitterness he felt at how relatively easily Lizzie had been rid of the infinity stone’s influence with anger. “Darcy, meanwhile has near perished in her defence.” He ignored his mother’s hiss of ‘Loki,’ ignored the way Lizzie shrank a little into herself – he would apologise later, maybe. “Might I suggest you come aid her before she _does_ die?” All the anger in the world couldn’t keep the fear from his voice on the last words, and that, if nothing else had Eir hastening immediately to crouch beside Loki, running her hands over Darcy and running a myriad of scans.

The burns on Darcy’s hands and neck were cleared up almost immediately, and she moved on to assess the problem with her Seidr.

Loki followed as best he could, which was well enough to determine that yes, Darcy’s life was at this moment in danger – though he could not understand the diagnosis beyond that. However, before he could sink into despair Eir cast again, then sighed in relief.

“She will recover.” She said. “Prince Loki, move aside please I will need to cast.”

Loki stood, careful not to jostle Darcy and moved towards the bed, glaring at Odin until he stood and moved away. He lay her down gently and stood beside her, grasping her hand in his.

“Your Highness, you will need to remove yourself further. You cannot be touching her at this moment or the Seidr I give her will siphon directly from her to you – she is too burnt out to hold the power herself when it has a possibility to flow through a stronger channel.”

Reluctantly, he moved away, stepping back from the bed to give Eir the space she needed. This took him to stand near Lizzie and he shifted ruefully at the guilt across her face. Darcy held both of their attention for now though, so he did not speak.

Eir wove her Seidr for several minutes before releasing it – it sank into Darcy’s form, anchoring a small well of Seidr at her core so her own flow of energy could be rebuilt around it. Examining the spell and its complex weave, Loki realised with a sinking feeling what Eir would tell him next.

“Prince Loki,” She began hesitantly, “I am sorry, but… none of us gifted with Seidr can touch the Lady Darcy now. She is too weak. She should be much recovered, at least so far as her Seidr is concerned by tomorrow noon – though I imagine she will wake up much before that – perhaps even within a few hours.

Loki allowed himself to be led away by his mother to wash himself and (at her insistence) try to rest a little, but was back within two hours. When he walked in, expecting Darcy to be alone, he was instead greeted by the sight of Lizzie bent over Darcy’s unconscious form, holding her hand. She was focused intently on Darcy and had not noticed him enter. Moving closer, Loki could hear her weeping quietly, apologising to Darcy over and over again.

Regret immediately flooded through him, for this secret anguish must be at least partially his fault – had he not behaved so accusingly towards her following the battle she might not have felt so guilty. Now, some time after the moment he had at least calmed enough to admit that he was unfair in blaming her. She had done nothing to deserve the Aether in her blood, and there was little she could ever have done to protect Darcy – especially when Darcy did not want protecting.

“Lizzie…” He began, “You do not need to apologise.”

She jumped violently at his voice, turned to face him and stared at him for a long moment before dissolving into tears.

“But it was my fault.” She sobbed, “You were right, Darcy was trying to protect me and I was totally useless and now look at her, and it’s all because I found that stupid Aether and…”

“No,” Loki interrupted firmly, laying a hand on her shoulder now she had let go of Darcy’s hand. “I was angry and afraid, and spoke unfairly. This ordeal was no more your fault than… that it was Jane’s for conducting the research in the first place. No more than it was Darcy’s for being in the room with you… She made a choice to defend you, and Lizzie you must not blame yourself for that – I apologise for ever implying it should be so. Darcy will likely have my head when she wakes for ever having done such a thing.”

Lizzie snorted wetly. “But you said…”

“No, no buts. I was blaming anyone in those moments Lizzie: Odin, you, myself, my own mother even. I… for the whole duration of the battle I believed her dead and it nearly drove me to madness once more. I am still… recovering from that now, directly after the battle I was barely myself, running mostly on instinct and rage. You _must_ not take anything I said in that time for truth.”

Lizzie burst into tears, throwing herself at Loki and hugging him round the middle. He held her, understanding her hysteria: She had been possessed by an infinity stone. To even be alive was an achievement, to be coherent a huge testament to her mental fortitude.

“Hush now Lizzie,” he whispered, “Infinity gems are cruel things, and you were ever so brave. But it is over now. Your body and mind are your own, you are safe and well. As is Jane and as Darcy will be.”

He rocked her, repeating his words every so often until her sobbing calmed. He stroked a hand over her hair, letting his fingers play between her tight braids and let her take the reassurance she needed. After a few long minutes of silence, he realised they were being watched. Darcy had awoken at some point whilst he was comforting Lizzie, and was watching them both with eyes full of understanding. He nudged Lizzie and she looked up, spotting Darcy and immediately leaping forward, apologies and relief gushing from her once more.

Loki smiled at them both, aware he should still maintain his distance.

“Darcy, I am beyond glad that you are awake.” He smiled widely, poured every loving thought, every fear and every hope he had held in the last few hours into his words, until they almost seemed to glow upon leaving him. “Unfortunately, I cannot yet be near you as it will inhibit your recovery. I will leave you in Lizzie’s capable hands and inform Eir of your awakening.”

He left the room. To be near her was unwise – now she was awake, now her face was animated and bright once more he feared he might forget himself, reach out to touch and break all the progress she had made. He spoke with Eir, then sought out his mother.

Secretly, behind the closed doors of his mother’s chambers, he wept with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, next 2 chapters will be super NSFW. Kinky smutty goodness all the way.
> 
> I know it's been a while but please let me know what you think!


	37. Tell Me of Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuttyness, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter originally came earlier in the Asgard arc of this story, but other things got in the way and pushed in first! Still, we've got to it eventually... Please, enjoy the filth!

Darcy spent the entirety of the celebratory feast blushing furiously. For one thing, Loki had been absolutely blown away by the sight of her in ceremonial armour and had spent the entire evening whispering compliments that somehow combined heartfelt emotion with lewd intention. For another, she was being lauded as something like a hero, toasted every few minutes and mentioned (albeit grudgingly) in Odin’s speech praising the warriors. It was sort of exciting to be treated as a battle-proven fighter, but also exhausting and more than a little embarrassing, given that from her perspective her ‘battle’ had mostly consisted of being first hopelessly outclassed, then thrown around like a ragdoll whilst real fighters stormed to her rescue.

Still, Loki assured her it was the courage she had shown going into battle at all that proved her worthy of commendation rather than any victory (or lack thereof), and insisted she accept the praise without unneeded modesty. As Darcy could not drink, he took on the role of her champion, drinking with every toast directed her way – or at least, appearing to. Either way, by the end of the evening he was completely sober, but feigning no small amount of intoxication.

Then, on the way to his chambers, Loki pulled Darcy into a small, private alcove under pretence of some drunken impulse.

“Are you in the mood for some extended games tonight?” He asked her seriously, “Since we leave tomorrow, I fear this may be our last chance to play at such things in Asgard for some time.”

“Ooh, yes please.” Darcy grinned. “Give me an overview? Just in case?”

“Hmm…” Loki considered. “We will retire to my room following the feast to spend some time together. At some point in the evening you will be unforgivably rude to me. Obviously as a Prince I must then teach you your place. From then on out… lashes, certainly. Asgard uses lashes as a punishment for some mid-level infractions, and I have, as Prince, been called upon to deliver them on occasion, so I can assure you that I am well experienced in dispensing a lashing quite safely – and causing minimal damage, for in the end, Asgard would not wish to incapacitate its warriors. A lashing is more a formality than a true punishment. May I strike you? On your face and other areas too, if I heal away the marks before the morrow?” Darcy nodded excitedly. “That will feature then. Along with miscellaneous other pain or stimulation plays; copious amounts of verbal abuse and some use of humiliation tactics, potentially – I will not be behaving as one who loves you during the course of the play, so be warned, and remember always that I do. The scene will be very clearly set for you though, so I do not wish to entirely spoil it now.”

“Count me in.” Darcy replied without hesitation.

“Very well,” he led her out of the alcove, and through the corridors to the guarded door to his room.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind them, Loki swept her up in his arms, depositing her on a fragile looking desk in his parlour and expertly divesting her of every stitch of armour and clothing she wore. She, in turn, tore helplessly at his ceremonial armour until he took the hint and vanished it. Darcy took over for his underclothes, sending them into nothingness and winning a growl of approval from his lips before they dove in-between her thighs and stole control of her senses.

Panting in the come-down not long later, Darcy once again felt herself overwhelmed by the sheer weight of wealth evident in every trapping of the room.

“You still could have warned me about this, you know.” Darcy commented as they lay together on a rich silk couch a while later, a good portion of their clothing scattered on the floor around them. “How stupid crazy-rich you are, I mean.”

Loki laughed deeply, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek.

“I am as you said, a prince, my love. Is this really so surprising to you? That I have grown accustomed enough to splendour as to forget to warn you of it.”

“But you haven’t lived like this in… ages…” Darcy stuttered.

“Yet for millennia before that, it was all I knew.” Loki countered.

“Spoilt brat.”

“Come now mortal, such insults. Do you wish to be thrown from my chambers after all?” The sardonic smile accompanying Loki’s words was enough that she knew he was willing to play the exchange off as jesting, not the start of their scene, but Darcy ran with it eagerly, excited to move the evening along.

“No, my Prince.” She murmured, casting her eyes down. “I beg your forgiveness.”

From the corner of her eye she saw his smile deepen into something more predatory.

“Nay girl, you will have to earn it. I will have you beg more of me this night though, I think.”

His voice thrilled as Darcy had never heard it before. How long, she wondered, had he longed to speak to a woman like this, alone with his desires in an ocean of dull golden warriors.

“What would you have of me, your Majesty?” She asked, eyes still looking at his chest.

“Your all.” Loki demanded.

“Given, my Lord, or taken?”

Loki considered, then pulled her roughly against him.

“Can it not be both?”

“Such selfishness, Prince.”

“Such insolence, mortal.”

Loki stepped back from the couch, and with a single gesture he was once more fully clothed in his ceremonial garb. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, tossing her carelessly into the centre. Another subtle flick of his wrist and before she could even cry out in shock, restraints snaked out from the edges of the bed, snaring her wrists and ankles to spread her out on her front, gagging her mouth and pushing her face into the plush covers so she was blind.

“I have been preparing my chamber for you, girl.” Loki stated, “weaving enchantments into the furniture, even the walls themselves so I might use anything I desire to bind you to my will.” Darcy trembled in her bonds and he continued, “Twice now, you have insulted a son of the royal house of Asgard. Perhaps you have forgotten your place?” His voice grew cold, a facsimile of anger. “I will remind you of that place, mortal whore, and be assured, when I am through with you, you will not soon forget again.”

“Your hands,” Loki’s voice was business-like, but lacked the icy tone he had tinged it with seconds before. “Open them.” Darcy did so, and a small metal ball was tucked in to each palm, Loki’s fingers closing her fists around them. “Drop one if you want me to slow down, both if you want me to stop entirely. Wiggle that pretty arse if you understand.” Darcy did so, her face growing hot against the covers. “Excellent.” Loki said again, the ice creeping back into his tone. “Then I will continue.”

A whistle in the air was the only notice he allowed her before something impacted against her back, hard. She cried out but the sound was almost entirely muffled by the gag.

Another blow fell, and another, moving up from the base of her spine where Loki had started, coating her back liberally with perfectly placed blushes.

“What you feel now, mortal, is a leather flogger. Thirty strands, with three knots in each… It stings, does it not?” He did not bother to look for a reply, knowing she could not move to give him one. “You have felt it fifteen times, so far. Halfway through your introduction to it.”

He continued the flurry of strikes down her legs, reddening the backs of her thighs and calves to match her upper body.

“Now, let us continue your acquaintance.” Loki said when the count reached fifteen more, for thirty falls of the flogger. The restraints on Darcy disappeared with a dramatic click of his fingers, and she was flipped over by unseen forces and bound again, a blindfold now snaking over her eyes.

“Your signal? No? Very well.” The flogger rained down again, the minute flinches her bonds allowed her rubbing the sore skin of her back against the bedsheets so both sides of her body seemed to burn in equal measure. Quick as Loki kept his strokes though, it did not take long before he had completed another thirty on her front.

“Your tits are a lovely shade of pink, girl. Let us see if they are as sensitive as they look.”

Teeth, biting into her heated skin. Darcy jerked as though electrified and Loki chuckled darkly against her breast, dragging his nails down the length of her body so she cringed away into the mattress.

“Enough?” He asked rhetorically. “Let us see.” Suddenly the gag was gone, and Loki’s breath was heavy on her skin as he leant threateningly close to her face.

“Tell me of yourself, girl.”

Darcy opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure what he meant.

“Tell me!” He ordered again, voice raised louder with his face inches from hers. 

“I… ah” Loki had sharply pulled her hair.

“Speak clearly.”

“I’m Darcy Le…” she got no further before his hands clamped around her neck, cutting her voice off along with her air supply. Finding her wrists suddenly freed and the metal balls vanished Darcy’s hands leapt to pull at his futilely, fingers scrabbling against the back of his hands as her whole body fought to draw breath.

“Tell me,” Loki released her and she choked a breath, mouth dry.

“I-“ She did not even finish the word this time before his hands were on her again.

“Mouth the colours, should you need to.” Loki reminded her, fingers tightening even further as her hands now moved to push at his chest, trying to find some purchase to force him away.

He toyed with her for several minutes, choking her to the point of desperation, then releasing her only to renew his grip seconds later. She was unbound now, only the blindfold remaining, but could still do nothing to fight him off, no matter how she tried. Her utter powerlessness against his unnatural strength filled her with a dark excitement in the knowledge that she was truly his to do with as he would – there was no escaping from his hold on her, so submission was the only choice she had left.

“I ask you again. Tell me of yourself, girl?” Loki asked an eternity later, pushing the metal balls back into her hands.

“H-human?” Darcy forced out, uncertainly.

“Wrong answer, again. Foolish creature.” Darcy pictured a cruel smile to match his words as one hard hand covered her mouth and nose, the other still crushing her throat. This time was different though. His hands remained in place through all her increasingly desperate attempts to remove them, violently beating her closed fists against him and trying to twist her body out from under him. His hands remained even when she began to fall still, bright spots dancing in the edges of her mind as her body tired and weakened for lack of oxygen. The spots gathered and expanded to fill her darkened vision, and just as she felt herself begin to drift away… he was gone. She had to remind herself to draw breath as the blindfold was pulled from her eyes.

Loki’s hazy form bent over her near-lifeless body, picking her up easily and carrying her to the centre of the room where she was forced to her knees. Golden vines curled up from the gaps between wooden floorboards and bound her hands behind her back where Loki guided them. He carefully checked the balls were still there in her hands as each wrist was secured to the opposite elbow in a kind of reverse arm-fold.

His hand grasped her chin, thumb pushing its way between her teeth to force her mouth open.

“Now, girl. Silly little mortal creature, you will pleasure me. Bite and you _will_ regret it. I expect you to take all I give you, and failure will be punished.”

His deft fingers forced her mouth open as wide as she could manage, and he slowly fed his length inside, hissing with pleasure as warm wetness enclosed him. He did not stop when he reached the back of her mouth, only moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed her down further so he slipped into her throat. He rested there a moment, a few inches of his cock still visible, then thrust himself entirely into her mouth so her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. Reflexively, Darcy pulled herself away from the intrusion and he allowed her retreat, only to slap her with enough force to snap her head to the side, ears ringing.

“I believed, pathetic mortal, that you were only good for one thing, but it would seem you are not even so skilled in that. Let us try again, shall we?”

He pulled her head back around and forced her mouth open again, easily overcoming Darcy’s token show of resistance. Again, he pushed deep into her throat and this time, he managed to pump himself into her mouth for a few seconds before Darcy once again reeled away, another slap setting the other side of her face aflame.

The cycle repeated time and time again. Loki would slide his cock into her throat and thrust mercilessly for gradually increasing lengths of time until Darcy’s gag reflex kicked in and she pulled away retching. She knew his open-handed strikes had not dealt a huge amount of damage, but the sting and the force of each one was still enough to make her gasp.

Taking advantage of one such open-mouthed gasp of shock, Loki pushed himself in once more and, from the somehow still further increased violence of his thrusts, it was clear he was approaching his climax. Finally, after an agonisingly long time tormenting her delicate throat, he pulled out and spent himself across her face with a grunt.

Darcy panted, half with lust and half exhaustion. A part of her was relieved beyond measure that the ordeal was over. Another part of her brain whispered that she hoped she would endure something similar again very soon. She expected to be left alone a moment, with Loki freshly-spent and through with her for the time being. What she did not expect was for him to lash out with the back of his hand and strike her full across the face while she was still gathering her breath. The force of the blow knocked Darcy to the floor and she lay there a moment, dazed. That would almost certainly leave a vivid bruise – not that it would ever be seen outside of these chambers.

Loki had never properly struck her face before, despite numerous playfully gentle pretences on his part, and open acknowledgement on her part that she thought she would enjoy more of such treatment. As she had suspected, the experience had left her wetter than she ever thought possible, arousal soaring through her skull to blur the world at its edges. Nothing existed for her save this room, the few feet surrounding her and Loki, her love, her Prince, and right now, unquestionably her Master.

She struggled to get up and Loki’s boot suddenly pressed down on the back of her neck. She stilled, not daring to move even when Loki’s foot was removed from her neck after a long moment of thrilling terror at his unassailable power so long as he held her there.

“This, mortal, is your place.” He stated. “Prostrated at my feet, quivering with lust and utterly at my mercy.”

His toes nudged at her ribs, and she rolled obediently onto her back, arms still bound and trapped beneath her. Loki knelt down to loom threateningly over her, his knee on her chest to hold her down, one hand holding his weight with the other resting lightly over her throat, there more to emphasise his power over her than to restrict her breath.

“Tell me,” he whispered, words hissing sharply between his teeth. “Tell me you are no more than a mortal whore. A slut, a fuck-toy and a _slave_ for the unrestricted desires of your betters – your masters. For _me_.”

Darcy gaped at him. His voice trembled with want and need and conviction, every darker instinct he usually hid away finally allowed to the fore, solely for the purpose of subjecting her to this beautiful torment. His pupils were blown so wide with the strength of his arousal that only the thinnest stripe of green could be seen around the dark, hypnotising centre. Darcy was quite certain that he saw that desperate lust reflected in her own eyes.

Her lip trembled, her breaths came short and sharp, Loki’s weight on her chest pressing more heavily with every laboured gasp. She knew if she gave in now, he would fuck her with glorious brutality, turning her this way and that as he sought his pleasure, using her cruelly but oh-so-satisfyingly until they collapsed from exhaustion. She was not ready for that yet. She wanted more of his sweet cruelty. Wanted to see all the dark pleasure-pains his wicked mind had dreamed of.

“SAY IT!” He roared, and Darcy flinched instinctively away from his fury. She calmed her expression and stared into his eyes, trying to inject as much insolence as she could manage into her refusal, when all she wanted to do was give him all he demanded.

“No, Prince. God you may be, but never my better. I will not give you that.”

He spat disgustedly, spittle splashing across her face, where his fingers spread it across her skin, mixing it in with the cum he had already left there so her cheeks burned with humiliation. He brought a finger to her lips, but she pressed herself away from it, closing her eyes as though willing herself away.

With a put-upon sigh, Loki knelt down and pulled her back up by the hair to a kneeling position, half-leading half-dragging her over to his bed, pushing her up against one of the posts and raising her hands high above her head, the metal balls disappearing once again now her mouth was free. He did not step immediately away, but pressed himself up behind her, hands raking down her sides.

“I must admire your perseverance in resisting the desires of your heart, little one. And thank you, I suppose, for the more you fight me the more I relish the thought of finally _breaking_ you.” He shifted so she could feel the entire length of his renewed erection pressed into her back.

A set of clamps were produced from one of Loki’s magical pockets and fastened onto her nipples, a chain between them wound around the bedpost so they would pull at her aching breasts should she move too far backwards.

She heard a cupboard open, and something being taken out. She thought she would be subjected to another shock assault, but to her surprise Loki came to stand in front of her, his hands caressing the shining leather of…

“A whip.” He stated, for her benefit. The leather appeared well-cared for – it was supple and soft as it brushed against her cheek. “How many lashes will you take, I wonder, before you beg for mercy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's next...!   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!


	38. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Real life. Yeah.
> 
> This chapter has not yet been edited, as I ran out of time. Will come back to it later and possibly make a few changes! Let me know if you spot any glaring errors!

Loki moved away, positioning himself carefully a few feet from where Darcy was pulled up against the bedpost. “Now,” he breathed, then paused, dragging the tension out to painful length. Not so painful though, as the whip which he finally raised high, flicking it expertly to crack across the base of her spine.

“That is one, girl. Does it not burn like fire across your skin? And again,” he added as another lash fell across the top of her back, stretching across the expanse of her shoulder blades. Darcy choked and jerked with each crack of the whip, pulling hard at the clamps on her nipples so she cried out again and slumped back against the post. The whip truly did burn, the explosive sting of its initial impact fading quickly to be replaced by a spreading sensation of embers smouldering under her skin. Within five strokes, tears spilt from her eyes to cut tracks through the crusted mess of spit and cum dried on her cheeks. With each carefully placed lash, Loki filled in the space between the first 2 he had laid, covering her back with a pattern of criss-crossing lines. Five strokes more, and she began to whimper, the burn of the whip matched only by the burning need between her thighs. Her cries grew in volume until finally, after 18 strokes altogether, she gave in.

“Please!” She cried, the single word breaking through her lips like water through a dam.

“Please what?” Loki asked, and she could not respond, her resolve strengthened by that one cathartic plea.

Another crack and the resolve faltered again, but it took another 2, 21 strokes in all before Loki, wicked prince of Asgard finally broke his mortal slave.

“Mercy, mercy please, I beg you please no more, I’ll say it, I’ll do whatever you want just please stop.”

“Hmm…” Loki considered, stepping round to stare appreciatively at her ravaged face. For a moment Darcy thought he would stop, but then his lips curved in a cruel smile. “No.” A half-delighted, half-miserable sob tore itself from Darcy’s chest as he stepped away again. “I had intended you for 25 lashes at most.” He admitted. “Had you only submitted more readily, I would have stopped when you begged me thus. Now though, well, it seems rather a shame to give up when you are so close to taking them all… give your colours at any time you need of course.” He paused, giving her a chance to speak, but Darcy remained resolutely silent. She thrilled at his refusal of her cries for mercy, wanted more. Oh she had broken for real, begged entirely in truth, but this cruelty was so much better than any lenience he might have given her.

Smirking, Loki continued. “Well then, by all means,” Darcy heard the rustle of his clothing as he raised his arm again, “feel free to beg and plead and scream all you wish… You are simply captivating in your misery, my toy.”

She did. She screamed loud enough to echo through the high-ceilinged room, sobbing and cursing Loki viciously and begging piteously all in the same breath. Never once though did the words ‘red’ or ‘orange’ so much as cross her soaring mind.

The last stroke fell, and the last vestiges of her scream died away. The ropes that held her hands disappeared, as did the clamps on her nipples so she wailed again as sensation surged back to them. Her legs shook, then gave way so she slumped on the floor in a bundle of blazing nerves. Somehow, she mustered the strength and presence of mind to look up at Loki, and saw he had not moved from where he stood. The whip was discarded on the floor beside him, and he looked, for a moment, frozen with terror as he stared at her ruined form. ‘Green,’ Darcy mouthed silently, and his eyes widened incredulously, fear still bright within them. Within a moment though, the fear was gone, replaced with haughty self-satisfaction.

“Come.” He ordered. Darcy forced her melted muscles to move and tried to stand. “Oh no,” Loki chuckled, “you do not walk to me mortal, you _crawl._ ”

Darcy obeyed. She stopped just short of him, kneeling as he had taught her with her legs spread, keeping her eyes on his boots.

“Now,” he intoned, “look up at me, and tell me of yourself. Tell me all you are. Remember your place, and tell me.”

There was silence for a moment, before Loki spoke once more, his voice a warning.

“Begin.”

She took a deep breath.

“I am your slut and your slave, my Prince. No more. Your mortal whore, whose place in the world is at your feet as your fuck-toy.”

A slow, satisfied smile spread across Loki’s face, and Darcy thought she might die of happiness.

“Oh, now there’s a good girl. Does it not feel better now, to accept your true, lowly position? Now, on the bed, whore. Hands and knees.”

Darcy did as she was told, not even trying to hide her winces as the movement tugged at her lashes. The mattress dipped then as Loki positioned himself behind her. She felt the head of his cock nudge at her slick folds, before he stopped.

“Now, little plaything, perhaps if you beg me with your heart and soul to use and fuck and fill you, I will be convinced to give you the gift of your pleasure whilst I take my own.”

Darcy hesitated, some measure of normality breaking somehow through the fog of lust and submission she had surrounded herself with. Then Loki’s fingernails scraped harshly down her back, catching on every raised welt he had laid there, and she was catapulted straight back into the girl who wanted only to please her prince.

“I beg you, my _Master_ ,” spilled from her lips, “use me for your toy. I beg you please, fuck me. Fuck my cunt until I’m begging again for mercy, and then use me more until you’re done. Ple-ease.”

The last plea was really more of a hoarse scream, as Loki finally impaled her, driving into her with all the force her body could stand, then pulling back and doing it again until she thought she might break in two.

But then his fingers drifted around to strum at her clit and every hurt, every lash and pinch and slap was forgotten as the universe erupted with light around her. So overstimulated, so aroused for so very long without so much as a gentle caress, Loki’s touch now was her undoing. She came, and came, gushing around Loki’s cock as he turned her over and sank his teeth into her neck and breasts, rutting at her ever faster until he stiffened, and finally spilled himself inside of her, his blissful face in the throes of passion more glorious than Darcy had ever before witnessed.

Then there was finally stillness, silence. Loki had collapsed bonelessly to her side and tucked her into his chest, face buried in her hair and hands clutching her sides. Silence reigned for a brief moment, both of them scrambling to find their places back in the real world. Eventually, Loki broke the quiet.

“Darcy, my love, please, tell me you are well.” His tone was pleading, suddenly unsure in a far cry from the vicious certainty it had possessed only minutes before. Darcy remembered the moment of terror she had glimpsed in him as she lay in a heap by the bed, and hastened to reassure him – though she found herself yet incapable of words. She turned herself in Loki’s embrace so she could hide her face in his chest, pulling him possessively towards her as his arms curled to bring her ever closer. He held her tight a moment, then pushed himself back to stare into her eyes which were still reddened from her tears.

“Please?” The word fell from his lips almost by accident, and Darcy sighed happily, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his still open mouth.

“Loki,” she breathed. “I am so much more than well. That was…” words failed her. “Wow.”

“Truly? I was not too… I was so cruel Darcy, if you could see yourself…” His voice was still uncertain, but Darcy could hear the tremors receding in the face of her blissed out expression. She kissed him again, pushing all her satisfaction into the kiss, then pulling back.

“I bet I look well and truly ravished.” She announced with a smug smile. Loki’s lips twitched in return, still not fully smiling though she could see the satisfaction in the relaxed lines of his body.

“Well…”

Not for the first time, Darcy appreciated how frightening it must be to play the controlling part in a relationship such as theirs. For all that the submissive put themselves in danger of injury, the dominant had a much heavier emotional load to carry. Especially in the case of someone they cared deeply for, the fear of causing them genuine harm, of going too far without meaning to, or of being rejected for their darkness must be overwhelming.

“Show me then.” She demanded, desperate to show him that he could enjoy this, that her ravaged state was gladly welcomed. “You must have a mirror in here somewhere? Can… can you manage another few minutes as my dark prince to show off your handiwork?” She forced her way through her encroaching shyness to finish her proposition in a coy whisper. “Please my Lord, admire your mortal plaything, then let’s go to sleep…”

It worked. Loki’s eyes darkened and the fear that had lingered was finally gone. “Very well.” He bit out, standing from the bed whilst she lay still and slack.

“Sit up.”

Darcy made a show of struggling to push herself up, and Loki huffed impatiently, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to a large, full-length mirror he brought into being in the middle of the room. He dropped her legs down, and turned her so she was facing him, her back towards the mirror. Reaching up one hand, he slid his fingers gently into her hair, then tightened his grip, using the fistful of hair to pull her head painfully around to look at herself in the mirror.

“Look at those lashes, my pet.” He crooned as she gasped at the sight. “Do they not look vicious? Do they not smart still now?” The hand that wasn’t in her hair slid up her spine, dragging across the raised skin so she shivered, half in pain, half delight. Her back did look spectacular – 25 red lines crossed her skin, laid out in a careful pattern that seemed to cover more of her back than it left unblemished. Loki ran his fingers over her again, pressing down harder over her spine so she yelped and pulled away from the contact.

“Be still.” Loki ordered, tightening the fist in her hair and bringing her lips round to meet his for a punishing kiss. His teeth dug sharply into her lips, almost hard enough to break the skin. She could feel the bruises spread across her face protesting at the harsh pressure, but could not bring herself to care. After a moment or two of exquisite torment, Loki pulled back.

“Remind me who you are, broken little thing?” He commanded.

“Yours.” Darcy whispered in reply, “Your whore.”

“Good girl.” The approval in his tone sent Darcy flying. She was so caught up with delight she hardly noticed him turning her around, so she gasped again as he pulled her abused back to rest against the hard planes of his chest and jerked her head up to stare at her reflection. The effects of the flogger were more obvious on her front, as they were not covered by the marks from Loki’s whipping. Her skin was still pink from the tops of her breasts right down to her lower thighs, mottled here and there with light bruising. Bite-marks littered her skin, along with dark love-bites across her breasts, collarbone and neck. What really arrested her attention though, was her ruined face. Already, a bruise had risen on her cheek and she even had the beginnings of a black eye! On the other side of her face, a livid red hand mark stood out against her pale skin – similar to the marks after her ill-fated plane trip with SHIELD, but so much more welcome. Her lips, too, were swollen from Loki’s fierce kisses, and on top of her flushed skin, crusted semen and spit was spread across her face, tear-tracks cutting through the grime and tracing a path to her chin. She looked utterly debauched, completely used and devastatingly broken. The image in the mirror of Loki holding her possessively, staring passionately at her battered body sent a jolt of awareness between her aching thighs. Her breath caught and alerted Loki to her predicament, so he chuckled darkly.

“Dear me little one. Do you enjoy seeing yourself brought so low? Does the sight of your broken, ravished form, still coated with my seed bring you pleasure? I confess,” he pulled her closer to him so she could feel more keenly his own arousal. “That I find you enchanting like this. You are so beautiful when the evidence of your submission to your Prince is writ across your skin.” His hand dropped down to grasp her wrist and he brought it round to cover her mound, smiling evilly. “You can feel my enjoyment, beautiful whore. Why don’t you prove to me that you share it? Touch your pretty quim and show me how much you love to see yourself in your rightful position as my bedslave.”

He continued to whisper filthy slurs in her ear as he guided her fingers to strum across her clit, moving the hand in her hair to rest on her throat, tightening his fingers warningly if she ceased in her ministrations. Finally, she came with a silent shudder as Loki’s hand cut off her air once more, and he laughed openly in triumph.

“What a treasure you are little mortal. Tell me girl, are all mortals so desperately whorish as you? Though then again, why should I need to know when I have your lovely body here to satisfy my every whim.”

He hauled her up again, and she hung limply in his grip as he carted her back to the bed.

“I wish to fuck you again now. You need not move, I can see I have quite exhausted you. Merely be still and let me take pleasure from my precious mortal toy.”

She did as she was told – she really had little choice in the matter, as he was quite right in assuming that he had exhausted her. Still, she gasped and whimpered as he thrust into her, pushing her skin against the mattress and stimulating her clit with every deep thrust. She gave a wrung out sigh of pleasure and came one last time, her whole body melting into the mattress. He peppered her face with kisses as he approached his peak, then came with a whisper of love.

“Such a good little mortal.” He murmured as he drew her into his arms.

“Such a wonderful Master,” she whispered in return, drifting off as she felt his lips press into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!   
> Next chapter is likely to be fairly short, as it's sort of a bridge between story arcs. I am going to try to post it in a week so I can go back to posting this and my other main story alternately, but that does depend somewhat on more of that pesky real life, and writing time!


	39. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up, and finds Loki ready to ease her back into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a shorter chapter to round this out. Next post will be in 2 weeks :) Hoping to have a bit more writing time free then to build up my buffer again!  
> This is mostly fluff. That last scene was probably about the max intensity level for this fic, so now fluff to allow everyone to recover!   
> PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> Aftercare is important peeps.

Darcy woke to find Loki gone. Groaning, she sat up in bed and assessed her injuries – her face felt swollen, twinging at the slightest change in her expression, so that was definitely very bruised by now. Every muscle in her body ached, her back burned with dull fire from her whipping and her throat was sore and tender. All in all, she felt wonderful. She smiled to herself and went to climb out of bed, intending to follow the sounds she heard in the bathroom.

“Oh dear, I step out for barely a minute and you attempt to leave my bed… not trying to escape are you, pretty thing?” Loki’s voice came as he emerged from the bathroom where he had been busy just out of sight. “I should hate to have to discipline you again so very soon.” The smile, and the hint of apology in his voice told her he wouldn’t actually follow through with the implied threat, just as the glint in his eye told her they were still to some extent wrapped up in their game. They had never truly ended it last night, so it was easier than she might have thought to sink back into the role so soon after waking. It almost felt like a relief, to know that he was going to give it a proper end point.

“I am sorry, Prince Loki.” She apologised, scrambling into the kneeling pose he had taught her and lowering her eyes. “I was only coming to find you, my majesty.”

Loki did not reply and she risked a glance up through her eyelashes to see him considering her carefully.

“Very well. I have decided I will believe you.” He nodded. “I have drawn a bath for us, little one. I imagine you are very sore.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“For the bath, or the soreness?” He inquired, sounding genuinely curious.

“Both, my Lord.”

She was rewarded with another chuckle, then Loki lifted her carefully. He swept her into the bathroom and settled them both gently into a deep tub set into the floor.

The steaming water inflamed her skin so she thrashed a moment in surprise, but as the heat sunk into her muscles she sighed, relaxing against Loki’s chest, eyes drifting closed. His hands held her sides, trailing up and down gently, avoiding any of her more painful welts. They stayed still for a while, just enjoying the calm after an evening so fraught with energy and lust. Eventually, Loki’s hands left her body a moment and returned to tip warm water over her head, wetting her hair so he could work in the shampoo. He lathered up her curls, massaging her scalp with his fingers before gently pushing her to lie back so he could rinse it out. Next, he combed in conditioner, the scrape of the comb against her skin just as pleasant as his fingers had been before. He did not speak whilst he did this, only made his ministrations with a beautiful tenderness. Darcy just lay back and let him, even when he took the soap, and began to wash the rest of her body – he was not unkind, his fingers skimmed over the bruises and welts, causing her no more pain than was inevitable. Darcy enjoyed each sudden flash of soreness, revelling in the memory of their evening as Loki now took care of her – she could feel the roles they had played being washed away along with her sweat and tears.

“Better?” Came his low voice in her ear, while his fingers lingered only a moment too long in washing her core.

“Better.” She confirmed, allowing all her slack relaxation to show in her tone. Loki laughed and pulled her against him, turning her slightly so she rested against his side and he could look at her as they spoke.

“I am glad. You look very sore this morning, my darling.”

“I am,” Darcy confirmed. “But I don’t really mind it.” She winced minutely as the longer speech tugged at the bruises on her face. “Well, maybe my face…”

“Shall I heal you?” Loki asked solicitously. “I would not have you in too much discomfort…” he paused, head tilting as he considered, “Well, not now anyway.”

“Now we’re done?”

“Exactly. During… well, you know I rather frightened myself.”

“I know. But don’t. Next time we do something like that – there will be a next time right?”

“I… if you are willing, I would hope so.”

“Then yes. Well, next time, don’t worry yourself. I…” Darcy shrank a little. “I loved it. You say you frightened yourself. I gotta admit at times you frightened me a little too and it was _incredible._ ” Her voice grew quiet towards the end, still unsure of admitting such dark desires, but she continued. “Like, you seemed so terrifying, and it was so sexy I don’t even know how to describe it – I’m not quite sure how I feel about admitting that!”

“Feel wonderful. I myself feel indescribably lucky to have found one such as you who not only accepts, but welcomes my cruel desires so eagerly.” He held her tighter a moment, then released her, steering the topic on to less soul-baring areas. “Now, we must consider your healing. Obviously, I will heal your face and back, but…” he broke off as Darcy interrupted him.

“Do we have to do my back?” She asked shyly, “maybe I could keep it, and we could just cover it with an illusion when my back’s out on display? It hurts, but it’s a good hurt. A memory. Like, our game would continue a little bit for the rest of the time the marks were there.”

Against her hip, she felt Loki’s pelvis twitch at the thought. When he spoke, his tone was regretful. “Alas, I am afraid that is not possible at this moment. You see, any number of mages would notice immediately if you wore so large a glamour, and some might seek to see beneath it. Odin in particular would be unlikely to let it rest. He has been tolerant of our relationship, likely at Mother’s urging – and, no doubt, acknowledgement of the fact that, as ambassador to Midgard it is somewhat appropriate for me to have chosen a Midgardian Favourite… But I doubt his tolerance would stretch to the exact dynamics of our sex life. Should he witness the abuse I have wrought on your flesh, consensual though it may have been, I fear he would take it as proof of my continued evil tendencies. He is truly far-seeing.” His tone twisted with bitter sarcasm at the end, and Darcy hummed in casual agreement with the sentiment.

“You mean you don’t think he knows already?”

“I would imagine he does, to some extent. But not in detail. I have a standing arrangement with Heimdall – the watchman – that I am permitted to hide myself from him at times when I engage in intercourse. This was first brokered when I began to experiment with male lovers, as he found witnessing it, even only in the corners of his all-seeing eye distasteful. I also have a history of jealously hiding my naked lovers from his gaze even if I allow him to see me, so he will not be suspicious that you have been invisible to him since yesterday evening.”

“Oh! I did wonder about that,” Darcy admitted. “So we are still in the Asgard closet?”

“Indeed we are.”

“Oh, OK. Fine, heal me up then. Everything?”

“I may leave a few of my bite marks under a glamour, if that is acceptable? I think they toe the line nicely between making Odin extremely uncomfortable, and not being so deviant that he cannot tolerate their presence.”

Darcy giggled. “Go on then. Remind me, why am I actively encouraging my boyfriend’s family to hate me?”

“Only Odin.” Loki clarified. “Mother will just be glad to see me happy. She would disapprove of our actions, surely, but never of you.”

His fingers traced across the lash marks on her back, as much for the purpose of admiring them as for healing. They faded into nothingness beneath his touch though, leaving only smooth skin behind.

“Perhaps you will allow me to replace these sometime, back on Midgard?” He asked hesitantly. “I would dearly love to see them heal at their natural pace, perhaps even to display them at the club, show everyone how beautifully you bear my wrath.”

“Mm yes please.” Darcy grinned. “I’m sure we can find me something completely backless to wear so they’ll be the centre of attention.”

“As well you should be.” Loki agreed, “speaking of which, it is perhaps time to expose ourselves to the wolves.”

Darcy sighed. “Oh… I am looking forward to going home but…” She shook her head fondly and turned, pressing her body against his as she hugged him. “For now, I just want to stay right here.”

Loki's arms closed around her, pulling her up and out of the bath. In a moment they were both wrapped in soft towels, cocooned together on Loki's huge bed. "Then let us stay a moment." Loki whispered. "Let us stay a moment simply together."

Darcy smiled and wormed her head into his chest. She felt, rather than heard his whisper into her hair:

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Even if that thought is 'this is dire, remove it immediately,' your opinions will be valued and appreciated... Well, OK maybe be a little nicer than that.


End file.
